Red Snitch (SchoolFic KidxLaw)
by Law Esculape
Summary: Après une énième connerie, Law n'a plus le choix. Il se retrouve obligé d'intégrer un établissement privé, très en vogue parmi les réseaux de l'ombre. Aidé par Kid, son "très instable" camarade de chambre, il cherche à mettre en lumière certains événements étranges ayant eu lieu au sein de l'établissement. A savoir ; la mort plus que suspecte d'un autre résident...
1. Avant-propos

_**PRÉAMBULE :**_

_Hey ! Il faut que je vous dise un truc. _

_Pour être tout à fait honnête : je n'ai jamais écrit de fanfiction. Par le passé, il m'est déjà arrivé de gribouiller quelques histoires courtes, basées sur des univers que j'aimais bien, mais elles ne sont jamais sorties de mes carnets intimes. _

_J'ai plutôt fait l'inverse du schéma habituel : j'ai partagé mes propres travaux avant de me lancer dans la publication d'une fanfic. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouve ces dernières beaucoup plus personnelles et révélatrices. J'avais peur d'en dire trop sur ma vie rien qu'en reprenant des personnages qui me sont chers. _

_Mais je crois que j'ai passé le cap. Je n'ai plus trop peur désormais._

_Et j'ai envie de m'amuser. J'ai toujours assimilé les fanfictions aux jeux de poupées et aux jeux de rôles. C'est le même principe, et en plus c'est très bon entraînement. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec le discours élitiste qui consiste à dévaloriser cet exercice. Peu importe que les fanfics soient faciles, clichées, décousues, mal écrites... Elles nous permettent de comprendre plein de choses sur nous et notre imaginaire. Que ce soit sur nos facilités d'écriture, nos préférences etc. _

_Personnellement, celle-ci va me servir à tester le point de vue du narrateur interne, à la première personne, que je n'ai pas beaucoup utilisé. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et je trouve ça très reposant et amusant à faire._

_Je ne sais pas quel va être mon rythme de parution, ni combien de chapitres je vais faire au total, mais je compte bien m'amuser. C'est mon objectif : prendre du plaisir et faire ça en dilettante.  
_

_**A PROPOS DU CADRE : **_

_Concernant la fanfic elle-même, elle est basée sur l'univers de __**One Piece**__, le manga d'__**Eiichiro Oda**__. (Celleux qui me suivent sur les réseaux sociaux SAVENT à quel point j'aime cette œuvre de toute mon âme. C'est mon intérêt spécifique numéro un.) _

_L'intrigue se passe dans un univers alternatif – je ne me suis pas trop fait chier, je suis partie sur une SchoolFic – et suit le personnage de Trafalgar Law, qui débarque dans une grande école privée un peu particulière. Un mélange entre Poudlard et une prison pour délinquants. _

_Et comme son résumé l'indique, le ship principal sera Kid/Law. Parce que ces deux-là : C'EST MA LIFE. _

_Comme j'écris ça pour me détendre, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très original ou de pointu. J'y vais au feeling, il est donc possible que certains personnages soient OOC. Je vais prendre pas mal de libertés sur l'œuvre originale – que je vous encourage évidemment à lire de toute urgence, parce que c'est trop bien. _

_Allez, c'est parti ! J'espère que ça vous amusera._

_(Une dernière petite précision, cette fanfic est initialement publiée sur Wattpad, parce que je suis plus à l'aise dessus. Si vous voulez passer jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres histoires, mon pseudo est LauraEsculape)_


	2. 1 - Le nouveau

_Et voilà le premier chapitre._

_Quelques points de détails avant de commencer : l'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, donc je vais tricher un peu avec la chronologie. (Par exemple, tous les personnages étudiants sont vingtenaires.) Ensuite, point de pouvoirs ici. Certains auront peut-être des atouts proches du canon de la série originale, mais sans plus. Je vais également ajouter des petits détails basés sur mon headcannon ;) Law restera le narrateur._

_Et pour finir, je n'inclurai pas d'éléments liés à l'arc de Wano - autrement dit l'arc en cours de diffusion - afin de ne pas spoiler d'éventuels personnages pour celleux qui ne serait pas à jour._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous amusera un peu._

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on roule, mais j'en ai vraiment ras le bol. Des heures que je suis assis là, à compter les gouttes qui roulent sur le carreau et à supporter les sifflements apoplectiques de Trebol.

Il le fait exprès, il sait que j'ai horreur de ça. Il écoute toujours la même musique – de l'Opéra chanté en je ne sais quelle langue – et il essaye d'atteindre la même note en sifflant par-dessus, sans succès, évidemment.

Des fois, il se tourne vers moi et se moque en soufflant du nez. De me voir ainsi crispé sur mon siège, au bord de la crise de nerfs, ça le ravit. Il en profite pour inonder la voiture avec la fumée de son cigare. Je me retiens de tousser, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. La seule chose qu'il attend, c'est que je me mette à hurler.

Il en rêve. Il me déteste, il m'a toujours détesté. Ca ne me dérange pas, c'est réciproque. Seulement, il a presque trente ans de plus que moi, et je trouve son comportement pathétique. Heureusement, je serais bientôt tranquille.

\- T'en as pas marre de faire la gueule ?

Ah, il est agacé. Il a vraiment envie de me voir sortir de mes gonds. Je le comprends, après tout c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant un moment, sur qui pourra-t-il se défouler une fois que je serais parti ?

Je lui réponds, l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il souffle à nouveau du nez. Ca me dégoûte ; à chaque fois qu'il le fait, un borborygme répugnant s'échappe de ses naseaux, comme si toute sa tuyauterie respiratoire était bouchée. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va se mettre à morver sur le tableau de bord.

Il me fixe, à travers ses petites lunettes rondes, et continue de me provoquer.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand on sera arrivé. Tu vas te faire manger tout cru.

\- On verra à ce moment-là, répliquais-je, pour couper court à la conversation.

L'idiot, s'il savait comme j'ai hâte d'arriver.

Cela faisait des mois que ça me pendait au nez, que l'on me menaçait avec cette foutue Académie. Doflamingo avait « des projets pour moi », mais hélas, il semblerait que mon comportement « ait retardé ses plans. » Il voulait que je prenne les rênes, que j'apprenne à le succéder... Tu parles. Plutôt mourir que de lui obéir. Il y a quelques temps encore, je l'aurais suivi sans broncher. Mais dorénavant, il en était hors de question.

J'avais tant joué les fortes têtes qu'il avait décidé de m'envoyer dans cet établissement aux allures top secrètes. On raconte que c'est une école, mais il s'agit plus vraisemblablement d'une prison. Je me suis renseigné. Sans surprise, ça n'a pas été facile de trouver des informations ; cet endroit n'est connu que par les réseaux de l'ombre. C'est ici que la pègre et autres courtiers, comme Doflamingo, forme ses héritiers ou se fournit en nouvelles recrues compétentes. On y envoie des jeunes hommes, comme moi, en rupture avec l'autorité, et on les forme à devenir ce qu'il y a de plus noir. Des assassins, des courtiers, des chasseurs de prime...

Ils pensent jouer sur notre dégoût des lois et du système pour faire de nous des profiteurs lucratifs de ce même système. C'est plutôt rusé.

Et ce qui amuse Trebol, c'est que les pensionnaires de cette « école » n'ont pas la réputation d'être des enfants de chœur. Il pense qu'un gars dans mon genre va se faire piétiner. C'est tellement mal me connaître.

Alors que la musique se relance pour la cinq centième fois consécutive dans la voiture, le paysage change subitement. On pénètre sur un petit sentier entouré de hauts conifères. Les graviers font trembler la voiture. Trebol confirme mon sentiment.

\- On arrive, dit-il, son sourire répugnant aux lèvres.

Rapidement, on sort du petit bois pour laisser apparaître une immense bâtisse juste devant nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher une expression de franche surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si démesurément grand. On dirait un château. Avec des murs de prison, certes, mais tout de même un château. L'architecture est belle, plutôt ancienne – je vois des gargouilles cracher l'eau de pluie depuis les étages – mais il s'en dégage quelque chose qui défigure son aspect poétique. Je ne parviens pas à identifier quoi.

Je baisse les yeux pour observer les alentours : il y a toute une flopée de gardiens qui vont et viennent le long des murs, des chiens grands comme des chevaux marchent à leurs côté. Je trouve ça un peu exagéré, mais je m'abstiens de le formuler à voix haute. Nous sommes déjà sur une île, où voudraient-ils que les résidents s'enfuient ?

Trebol se gare en plein milieu du parc de l'entrée et sort le premier. Il fait le tour et m'ouvre la portière avec un geste chevaleresque, volontairement ironique.

\- Mon prince, votre nouvelle demeure, dit-il en m'indiquant les marches de l'entrée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sans lui répondre. J'attrape mon sac et sort de la voiture sans un merci. Je n'ai qu'une envie : quitter les effluves nauséabonds de cet abruti, et faire le tour de mon nouveau territoire. Je me dirige vers les marches, et voit qu'un grand homme nous attend de pied ferme.

Il barre le passage vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

A son attitude et ses vêtements, je devine qu'il s'agit du directeur. Il porte un long manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules et un jabot bleuté sur une chemise en soi. Ses cheveux sont gominés et une énorme cicatrice lui barre le visage. Sous ses airs chics, je devine qu'il cache le même passé de truand que ceux qui nous ont collés ici, moi et les autres. Quand ses yeux hautains se posent sur moi, je sens un frisson glacial me remonter l'échine, mais je m'efforce de ne pas ciller. Il ne faut pas que je montre le moindre signe de faiblesse, d'autant que je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Pour l'instant, je suis une proie facile.

Trebol arrive derrière moi, et salue chaleureusement l'homme – un peu trop, à mon avis.

\- Eh ! Sir Crocodile, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Lance-t-il joyeusement, comme il l'aurait fait pour un ami de longue date.

A ma grande satisfaction, le dénommé Crocodile le snobe et lui cloue le bec instantanément.

\- Ferme-la, Trebol. Retourne chez ton patron.

\- Doffy te passe le bonjour, insiste Trebol avec un drôle de ton.

Crocodile ne répond pas mais lui fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il a plutôt intérêt à décamper. Mon insupportable chauffeur s'exécute, tire sa révérence et me laisse seul à seul avec mon présumé geôlier.

Lui et moi passons quelques secondes à nous évaluer mutuellement – je remarque qu'il lui manque une main et qu'il porte une prothèse – avant qu'il n'ouvre la discussion le premier.

\- Trafalgar Law, c'est bien ton nom ?

\- Ouais, confirme-je.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Je me retiens de soupirer. Ne me dites pas qu'il va me faire un speech sur les valeurs de l'établissement ? Qu'importe. Je choisis de répondre le plus honnêtement du monde.

\- Pas vraiment non. Il paraît que je suis chiant et que ça va m'apprendre la vie, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il esquisse un sourire, mais je ne sais pas s'il se veut moqueur ou bienveillant.

\- Suis-moi, dit-il en m'invitant à entrer.

Je franchis la porte avec lui et admire le grand hall dans lequel nous venons d'entrer. Il s'agit vraiment d'un château. Il y a une grande coupole doré et lumineuse au dessus de nos têtes, et les murs sont ornés de tableaux, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Trois grands escaliers trônent au bout du hall ; un allant vers le nord, les autres vers l'est et l'ouest. J'essaye d'observer le plus possible les environs, mais Crocodile me fait bifurquer dans une pièce cachée, se trouvant sous l'escalier nord. Elle tout aussi richement décorée par des sculptures en marbre et des massacres d'animaux. Il ferme la porte sur nous et m'invite à m'asseoir en face du bureau central.

J'analyse les lieux avant de m'exécuter, et comprend qu'il s'agit de son bureau personnel. A ma droite se trouve un petit salon, avec une cheminée, une belle bibliothèque et un petit bar à whiskys. A ma gauche – je réprime une exclamation face à cette vision – un gigantesque vivarium, au centre du quel paresse un énorme crocodile, d'au moins quatre mètres.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

M'ordonne-t-il, en s'installant dans son fauteuil de roi, joliment rembourré et couvert de soie rouge. J'obtempère, même si je n'apprécie pas son ton autoritaire. Je prends place sur la vieille chaise inconfortable placée en face du bureau – sans doute présente pour souligner la différence entre nos deux statuts – et attends. Il s'allume un cigare, sort un dossier de son tiroir, et se décide à me parler.

\- Trafalgar Law, répète-t-il. Tes évaluations sont impressionnantes.

Je reste silencieux.

\- Je vois très bien pourquoi on t'a envoyé ici, continue-t-il. Seulement, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce que nous faisons.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour être puni. Tu es là parce que tu es précieux, et que tu as de l'avenir.

Il attrape une des feuilles de mon dossier de sa main valide, et la lit devant moi.

\- D'après ce que je vois, tu es impétueux, orgueilleux, rancunier, arrogant, et je cite : « sait faire preuve d'une intelligence redoutable pour manipuler les autres ».

Je bouillonne intérieurement. Qui a écrit ce rapport ? Doflamingo ? Je tâche de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage, mais je suis perturbé. Je me risque à montrer ma fameuse arrogance.

\- C'est ça mon évaluation impressionnante ?

\- Tout à fait, me répond-t-il. Mais pas que, tu as aussi des qualités intellectuelles et une éducation qui surpassent de beaucoup la moyenne de nos élèves. Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour t'améliorer, c'est qu'on te dresse.

Je frémis.

\- Doflamingo lui-même est un exemple d'impétuosité ridicule, dit-il avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Mais il sait faire preuve de retenue, d'ingéniosité et de bon sens en ce qui concerne ses affaires. Tes antécédents prouvent que toi, malgré toute ta malice, tu n'en es pas encore capable. Aussi je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe ici...

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, je sais parfaitement ce à quoi il fait référence, et je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Les résidents suivent un règlement très strict, le moindre débordement est puni. Par exemple, si tu arrives en retard à un cours, nous encourageons les autres étudiants à te faire vivre l'enfer pendant une semaine, en guise de châtiment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu as bien compris. Les humiliations, les clans et les hiérarchies absurdes entre étudiants sont autorisées. Vous êtes là pour apprendre à devenir quelqu'un dans le monde de l'ombre après tout. Si vous chouinez pour une petite pluie d'insultes pendant une semaine, c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait pour le métier.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Leur justice est régie par la loi du plus fort. Je ne suis pas surpris par ce système de pensée, mais je suis tout de même ébahi de le voir ainsi encouragé.

Il poursuit.

\- Et si jamais le règlement est enfreint trop souvent, ou si un résident va trop loin dans ses agissements, il est placé en isolement. Au mitard. Alors apprends vite à poser tes pions et à te faire des alliés, veux-tu ? De cette façon, tu éviteras tout type de représailles et peut-être que tu pourras te permettre d'établir tes propres règles.

Je ne réponds pas et attends qu'il m'annonce la suite.

\- Je ne te donne pas de plan de l'établissement, tu apprendras à le découvrir toi-même. Sache juste que les quartiers des professeurs, des directeurs et l'aile médicale sont interdites aux résidents qui n'ont pas de laissez-passer.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je brave cet interdit là ?

\- Nous encouragerons tes camarades à se montrer créatifs concernant ta sanction, répond-t-il, sans me regarder.

Je suis à la fois épaté et horrifié. L'idée de laisser les étudiants se punir entre eux est à la fois remarquablement intelligent – compte tenu de ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous plus tard – et épouvantable de cruauté. Je pensais ne pas avoir à craindre les punitions, j'en étais moins sûr à présent. Il va falloir que je reste sur mes gardes. Je vois mieux ce que voulait dire Trebol.

\- Maintenant, un petit mot concernant les légions, dit-il, tout en reposant soigneusement mon dossier.

\- Les légions ?

\- Oui. Les résidents sont regroupés sous trois différentes bannières appelées « Légions ». Chacune d'entre elle possède un directeur, et les résidents suivent des cursus différents selon leur Légion.

\- Comment s'organise ce classement ?

J'étais intrigué.

\- Les trois légions sont Reptile, Rapace et Requin. Chacun d'entre vous est placé sous l'une de ces bannières selon vos aptitudes. La Légion Requin regroupe les futurs rois de l'ombre et certains s'auto-proclament déjà comme tels. Ce sont souvent les plus riches et les plus dangereux. Ils ont déjà du pouvoir dans ce château. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire ici sans qu'ils ne soient déjà au courant. Je te conseille de prêter allégeance à l'un d'eux au plus vite si tu veux vivre tranquillement. La Légion Rapace, elle, regroupe de futurs exécutants. Des mercenaires, des assassins... Ce sont les plus calmes et les plus dociles, mais comme tu peux l'imaginer, il est plus prudent de ne pas les chercher, au risque de perdre un membre. Et enfin, il y a Reptile. Qui est ma légion, au cas où tu en doutais.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'énorme crocodile endormi dans son vivarium. Ca tombe sous le sens. Je suppose qu'il a pris la décision de m'intégrer à son propre cursus, puisqu'il c'est lui qui m'a accueilli et qu'il me reçoit dans son bureau. Aussi je pose la question :

\- Et quels sont ceux qui intègrent votre Légion ?

-Les rusés, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Les discrets, les solitaires, les observateurs. Je mets un point d'honneur à récupérer les éléments les plus intelligents sous ma coupe. Nous ne sommes ni des rois, ni des armes. Nous sommes ceux qui permettent à la machine de fonctionner. Nous pouvons rivaliser avec les rois, sans avoir à se coltiner le protocole de cour. Et toi, Trafalgar, tu vas intégrer ce cursus.

\- J'étais déjà parvenu à cette conclusion.

\- J'espère bien, dit-il.

\- Mais je suis surpris que Doflamingo n'ait pas essayé de me foutre chez les requins directement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, ce n'est pas comme si il allait me dire « Ah oui pardon, on s'est trompé. »

\- Il a bien essayé, mais je me suis débrouillé pour te mettre le grappin dessus, ricane-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

J'hausse un sourcil et je repense au message que lui a adressé Trebol toute à l'heure. Est-ce que lui et Doflamingo se connaissent ?

Il n'insiste pas et reprend la conversation.

\- Concernant ton emploi du temps : levé tous les jours à 8h, début des cours à 9h, fin de journée à 17h. Quartier libre après ça, mais je t'invite à te placer dans un des nombreux groupes d'études dont les activités s'exercent le soir. A l'exception d'aujourd'hui, de toute façon tu arrives trop tard et la conjoncture actuelle ne le permet pas, mais dès demain, tu pourras décider de tes activités.

Il se tait une seconde et recule sur sa chaise pour tirer une cordelette rouge placée à côté de la fenêtre, afin d'appeler un larbin quelconque je suppose.

\- Un autre reptile va te conduire au dortoir. Sache que, comme chaque résident, tu as un camarade de chambre mais le tien est au mitard en ce moment. Tu ne le rencontreras pas avant plusieurs jours.

L'idée de partager l'endroit où je dors avec un autre garçon déséquilibré ne me fait pas franchement plaisir. Je me doutais déjà que je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir une intimité, mais maintenant que la chose était dite et claire, je le regrettai.

\- Si tu as des questions, c'est le moment, me dit-il enfin.

\- Qui sont les autres directeurs ?

Vu le regard glacé qu'il pose sur moi, je devine qu'il est ennuyé.

\- Le directeur des Rapaces est Dracul Mihawk. N'attends absolument rien de lui, il n'aide même pas ses propres résidents. Quand au directeur des Requins... Il n'est que rarement présent.

J'attends quelques secondes qu'il poursuive, mais il ne me dit pas un mot sur le troisième directeur. Je n'ai plus qu'à découvrir par moi-même l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage.

J'ai encore mille questions à lui poser, mais étrangement, j'en suis incapable. Je ne suis pourtant pas intimidé mais quelque chose dans l'aura de cet homme m'empêche de poursuivre mon interrogatoire.

D'un coup, quelqu'un toque à la porte et me fait sursauter comme un imbécile. Crocodile m'intime de me lever et me raccompagne sur le pas de la porte. Avant que je ne la franchisse, il m'arrête en plaquant sa main dessus.

\- J'oubliais. Deux dernières choses...

Je soutien son regard autant que possible, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de quitter ce bureau. Il a des yeux de serpent : pas une seule fois depuis que je suis entré, je ne l'ai vu cligner...

\- Un résident est mort cette semaine. Tes camarades sont en deuil, alors je te suggère de prêter une grande attention à tout cela.

\- Ok.

Je suis un peu surpris par cette déclaration, alors je ne trouve rien de mieux à lui répondre. J'ai l'impression qu'il sous-entend que cette mort est anormale, mais peut-être que je me trompe.

Après cela, il se dirige vers une petite commode située à côté de la porte et ouvre un tiroir pour fouiller dedans. Je le vois saisir quelque chose et revenir vers moi.

\- Et pour finir, prends ça, dit-il en me posant une boîte de préservatifs dans les mains.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un « Euh ... » légitimement surpris. Devant mon air perplexe, il s'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Les relations sexuelles entre résidents sont monnaie courante ici. Mais montre toi plus malin que la moyenne, sers-t-en.

Incapable de trouver une réponse à ça, je franchis la porte sans plus attendre, soulagé de pouvoir cligner des yeux au moins deux minutes.

Ma joie est de courte durée, à peine ai-je refermé la porte, qu'un autre homme apparaît dans mon champ de vision et me fixe avec véhémence. Il n'est guère plus vieux que moi, mais il a l'air d'avoir très envie de me montrer qu'il est le mâle alpha. Il bombe le torse avec fierté et me toise avec mépris. Il porte un sidecut, et a une clope allumée au coin de la bouche.

\- Toi, le nouveau, dit-il. Avant toute chose, sache qu'on te déteste tous.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé.

\- Je m'en contrefous.

\- Je vais te mener jusqu'au dortoir, après ça tu te débrouilles. Quelle chambre ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

C'est vrai, je n'en sais rien. Crocodile ne m'a donné aucune information. Je devrais lui en vouloir mais bizarrement, j'ai envie de me montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. Aussi je ferais comme il me l'avait conseillé, je me montrerai rusé et je parviendrai à mes fins par mes seuls moyens.

\- Je sais juste que mon coloc est au mitard.

A cet aveu, mon guide sourit avec un petit air malveillant sur le visage.

\- Ah, cette chambre là. T'es pas gâté toi...

Il m'agace. Je soupire de lassitude.

\- Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas être plus précis ?

Il ne me répond pas et se dirige aussitôt vers les escaliers nord, placés au-dessus du bureau de Crocodile. Je savais qu'il me laisserait avec mes questions. Après tout, il fallait qu'il marque son territoire en m'intimidant. J'empoigne mon sac et le suit dans les marches, en restant sur mes gardes.

Il me conduit jusqu'à un autre escalier en colimaçon, caché derrière une porte dérobée. Il monte les marches quatre à quatre, comme pour me semer. Là encore, c'est mal me connaître. Je le talonne pendant toute la montée, dans un silence de mort. J'hésite à lui demander son nom, mais je choisis de ne pas le faire. De toute façon, là encore, il me laisserait dans mon ignorance.

Nous montons encore un bon nombre de marches, sans échanger un seul mot. Non pas que je sois particulièrement loquace mais qu'est-ce que c'est long bordel, il a une fin ce truc ?

Pile au moment où je me mets à penser ça, l'escalier arrive à son terme. Nous arrivons tous les deux dans un corridor plutôt lugubre. Les murs sont couverts d'une belle tapisserie noire qui assombrit complètement cette aile du château. D'énormes plantes, dont les feuilles touchent le plafond, sont plantées dans des carrés de terre géants et cachent la faible lumière crépusculaire qui arrive des fenêtres. Il y règne une chaleur de forêt tropicale.

Mon guide se retourne vers moi tout en marchant et accepte de me livrer au moins quelques informations.

\- Ici, c'est notre dortoir. Il arrive que des animaux sauvages se baladent et squattent les chambres. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu égares tes affaires.

Je me demande s'il est sérieux. Si oui... Sa menace est nulle, j'en suis abasourdi. Mais je ne lui réponds pas. Comme Trebol, je sais qu'il veut me tester, et je refuse de lui donner satisfaction.

Soudain, plusieurs portes s'ouvrent à la volée et des têtes sortent par les nombreux entrebâillements, pour m'observer en silence. C'est assez dérangeant. J'essaye de retenir le maximum de visages possible, mais c'est un exercice difficile. Je ne tiens pas à dévisager qui que ce soit, cela pourrait être compris comme une déclaration de guerre, et je suis en terrain inconnu. J'ai besoin de me renseigner avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Mon guide s'arrête devant une porte en bois, portant le numéro « 25 ».

\- Ta chambre. Les douches sont au fond du couloir, à droite. Installe-toi et tâche de passer une bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il tourne les talons, toutes les portes se ferment en même temps. Ils espèrent certainement que je flippe, mais je les soupçonne d'avoir minutieusement préparé leur effet dramatique. Ca me fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Je rentre dans la chambre et referme le verrou aussitôt, avec un certain soulagement. Enfin quelques minutes de solitude.

J'observe la chambre ; elle est totalement vide et aseptisée par quatre murs noirs. Je m'attendais à trouver une pièce un minimum personnalisée par mon colocataire, mais encore une fois j'avais tort. Sans les draps défaits, les bouteilles d'eau vides et le tas de vêtement sales posé au fond de la pièce, je n'aurais pas cru que quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici. Je pose mon sac au sol et décide de faire le tour du propriétaire.

C'est une chambre minuscule. Il y a un seul bureau, deux lits superposés, un placard, et une fenêtre – pourvus de barreaux, c'est très rassurant. Il y a une autre porte, dissimulée au fond de la pièce, qui renferme des toilettes, un évier et un miroir pourvu d'une armoire à pharmacie. Bêtement, ça me rassure.

Etant donné que la couchette du haut est en vrac, j'en déduis que c'est là que dort mon coloc. Aussi, je me jette sur celui du bas, et profite du silence pour me reposer un peu l'esprit. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je peux jouir d'un moment solitaire depuis presque dix ans. Un sourire m'échappe.

Je repense à Crocodile et à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Les jours qui viennent, il faudra que je me montre attentif : les légions sont certainement rivales, et la mienne m'est déjà hostile puisque je suis le nouveau. Des alliés seront nécessaires pour survivre ici. Après tout, je ne sais pas quel genre de garçons je vais devoir côtoyer dans cet établissement.

Même si je ne me sens pas effrayé le moins du monde.

Qu'importe leurs menaces, j'ai déjà vécu bien pire.

Un bruissement attire mon attention. Je tourne la tête et constate qu'un papier a été glissé sous ma porte. Je ne le ramasse pas tout de suite. Je pense que le mystérieux messager s'attend à ce que je me jette à sa poursuite dans les couloirs et je n'en ai pas envie.

Aussi je replonge dans ma réflexion. Les étudiants d'ici sont les criminels de demain, comment dois-je rivaliser avec eux ? Quel est mon rôle là-dedans ? A quoi pense Doflamingo ?

Je reste allongé encore un moment, à contempler les ressorts du lit du dessus, puis finalement je me décide à ouvrir mon sac et à retirer les quelques d'affaires que j'ai amenées avec moi, à savoir mes vêtements et mon téléphone portable à la batterie vide. Je ricane un peu à l'idée d'un bizutage où l'on viendrait voler en mon absence ; ce serait un butin bien maigre.

Ils ne pourront jamais m'atteindre, je porte toujours sur moi ce qui m'est le plus précieux.

Je range mes quelques hoodies dans la penderie – et je suis déçu de constater que mon camarade de chambre n'y a rien laissé, même pas un t-shirt pour que je puisse me faire une petite idée de sa personne. Je pourrais fouiller dans son tas de linge sale, mais je ne suis pas un pervers. Merci bien. Et il ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça.

Je vais dans les toilettes pour me rincer le visage, me laver les mains, puis je me décide enfin à lire le mot que l'on m'a glissé sous la porte.

Il n'est pas roulé en boule à la va vite, au contraire, il est soigneusement plié en deux, comme s'il avait été préparé à l'avance. Je l'ouvre, et contemple le message :

« Le roi est mort. Vive le roi. »

Je reste perplexe une seconde, d'abord je me demande si le message s'adresse à moi, puis je me rappelle de ce qu'à dit Crocodile. Un résident est mort. Est-ce que ce message aurait un rapport ? Si oui, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne puisque je viens d'arriver. Je suis perdu. Est-ce amical ou est-ce une menace ? Dans tous les cas, je prends l'avertissement au sérieux. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Dès demain, je concentrerai mon attention sur cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est me reposer. En espérant que mes voisins me laissent tranquille pour la soirée.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Fin, du premier chapitre. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. C'est rare que ce soit aussi fluide pour moi. Et oui, je me suis fait plaisir, j'ai fait des blasons à la Poudlard parce que POURQUOI PAS. Je m'en fous je fais ce que je veux._

_Ca m'a beaucoup amusée de faire de Crocodile un prof qui garde un énorme reptile dans son bureau._

_Le prochain chapitre sort la semaine prochaine, et une tête connue fera son apparition._


	3. 2 - Première impression

_Eh ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre :) _

_Je suis contente j'ai un peu d'avance, j'espère que je pourrais publier régulièrement. Au moins une fois par semaine si j'en ai l'énergie. _

_Concernant ce chapitre, je me suis fait plaisir. En tant qu'ancienne victime de harcèlement scolaire, j'aime beaucoup écrire des scènes où les protagonistes humilient des bullies tout nazes. Enjoy. J'aurais voulu avoir cette répartie à l'époque. _

_C'est aussi l'occasion d'introduire des têtes connues ! :) On va voir si vous arrivez à deviner qui sont ceux que je n'ai pas nommés. Bonne lecture ! (Et petit __**TW : suicide**__)_

* * *

8h00.

Une épouvantable sonnerie retentit dans tout le dortoir avant qu'une voix cathartique ne se mette à résonner à travers les murs.

\- Bonjour à tous et bon courage pour passer une bonne journée. Pour l'instant ça s'annonce plutôt mal, il pleut.

Ah, ravi de l'apprendre.

\- L'horoscope du jour. Les Capricorne : rangez vos affaires, bon sang.

L'horoscope ? Mais qui fait ses annonces ? Décidément ; d'abord un alligator, puis un dortoir digne d'une jungle et maintenant un élève endormi qui fait de l'astrologie en guise d'annonce matinale. Où suis-je donc tombé ?

Je remue et grogne dans mon misérable lit, encore ensuqué. Comme d'habitude, malgré ma fatigue, je ne me suis endormi que vers quatre heures du matin. Je pouvais compter sur mon insomnie pour m'épuiser dès le début. J'espère qu'ils servent du café dans ce foutu bahut sinon je ne vais pas tenir la journée. Et d'après l'accueil que j'ai reçu hier, j'ai plutôt intérêt à être sur le qui vive.

Je me lève péniblement et me traîne jusqu'à l'évier de la petite salle de bain. Je vois ma tête dans le miroir et je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai vraiment la tronche d'un mec qui sort de l'hôpital, avec un peu de chance ça va me servir à repousser d'éventuels ennemis.

Je me passe la main sur le visage : ça va, pas besoin de me raser. J'ouvre le robinet et commence à me rincer à l'eau glacée, afin de me donner un petit coup de fouet.

J'ouvre la petite armoire à la recherche d'une serviette et je remarque un détail que je n'avais pas vu hier lors de ma première inspection. Au-dessus du miroir, il y a une petite figurine en métal. Elle est grossièrement sculptée, mais je reconnais des bras, des jambes, une tête, des articulations pour les relier – plutôt bien placés d'ailleurs – et quelques détails comme des yeux ou des mains. Elle est faite main, avec des trombones, des écrous, des vis, des machins que je ne reconnais même pas. Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

Je suppose que ça appartient à mon copain de chambrée. Je me demande pourquoi il se trimbale un truc pareil. Ca ne m'apprend pas grand-chose sur sa personnalité, à part qu'il ramasse peut-être les trucs qu'il trouve par terre.

Après un minutieux rituel d'hygiène, je retourne prendre mes affaires. J'aurais bien besoin d'une douche, mais je la prendrais ce soir. C'est peut-être idiot, mais vu les bruits de cavalcade que j'entends dans le couloir, je suppose que tout le monde s'y précipite à cette heure-ci, et je préfère éviter la foule pour me laver. Je suis pudique et je ne suis pas assez audacieux pour que mes premières rencontres avec les autres résidents se passent à poil.

Je ne me prends pas la tête sur mes fringues, j'enfile un hoodie noir, un jean et c'est marre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin d'autre chose ? Du papier ? Un stylo ? Je suis presque sûr que de toute façon je suis censé trouver ça tout seul. Je me contente de prendre mon téléphone après l'avoir laissé en charge toute la nuit. Doflamingo a bien essayé de m'appeler, mais il peut toujours rêver pour que je lui réponde.

Une fois prêt, je quitte ma chambre avec une pointe d'anxiété, mais rien de méchant.

Des étudiants, encore a moitié nus, sont en train de vaquer dans les couloirs et me jettent des regards hostiles. Evidemment, territorialité oblige. Il faut que je fasse mes preuves avant d'être considéré comme l'un des leurs. Pour l'instant, ils se contentent de me dévisager. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai été intégré à leur légion qu'ils ne cherchent pas à me nuire directement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois être prudent. Les requins et les rapaces seront sûrement moins courtois à mon égard.

Les cours ne commencent que dans une heure : mon ventre gargouille et j'ai besoin de mon café. Je suppose qu'il y a une cafétéria, il ne me reste plus qu'à la trouver.

Je reprends la route interminable que j'ai empruntée hier avec mon guide – il faut vraiment que je trouve un raccourci – et j'arrive dans le grand hall d'entrée, avec les trois escaliers. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure, à part deux ou trois groupes d'étudiants qui paressent nonchalamment dans les marches.

Hier soir je me demandais s'il allait me falloir un uniforme, ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Je comprends vite que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Les résidents portent tous leurs propres vêtements et ils ne semblent pas s'embarrasser d'une quelconque tenue correcte exigée. J'en repère même un qui porte un énorme septum* doré, particulièrement voyant.

Ils n'ont pas non plus de signe distinctif qui pourrait m'indiquer la légion à laquelle ils appartiennent. Cependant, je reconnais certains de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir quand je suis arrivé hier soir. La plupart De ceux que je croise ce matin sont donc des reptiles, peut-être sont-ce les plus matinaux.

Je n'entends pas leurs conversations mais je devine qu'ils parlent de moi à la façon qu'ils ont de me désigner d'un hochement du menton. Je préfère les ignorer, ils feront le premier pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me présenter et de ramper à leurs pieds pour qu'ils m'acceptent.

Arrivé en bas des marches, je cherche un éventuel panneau pouvant m'indiquer le chemin vers la nourriture. Il n'y en a pas un seul, mais deux étudiants plus jeunes que moi surgissent d'un couloir et ils ont des gâteaux sucrés dans les mains. C'est la bonne piste à suivre.

J'emprunte le couloir par lequel ils sont sortis et m'engouffre dans un très long corridor bordé de grandes fenêtres. Comme hier, il pleut des cordes. Le bruit des gouttes qui cognent résonne dans tous les sens. C'est fou comme la météo aime correspondre à mon humeur.

Alors que je bifurque sur la droite, tout un groupe surgit, quelques mètres en face de moi. Cinq mecs qui parlent fort et qui poussent les autres à s'écarter de leur route. Je sens que ça va être pour ma gueule ça. Celui du milieu – un blond avec une tête de teckel – me montre du doigt à ses sous-fifres. Il a très certainement l'intention de me faire son numéro, puisque je suis le nouveau.

Pas de chance pour lui, je sens l'odeur du café d'ici et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les insécurités virilistes d'un mec qui veut se rassurer sur son propre charisme. Aussi, je disparais directement de son champ de vision en me précipitant sur la gauche, droit vers mon but.

La cafétéria se trouve sous un petit porche, dans une grande verrière où poussent les arbres. Curieux choix de lieu, mais pourquoi pas. C'est un cadre plutôt agréable.

Je monte les trois marches qui y mènent et reprend ma contemplation, comme hier dans le hall. S'il y a une chose qu'on peut reconnaître à cet endroit, c'est qu'il a du style. La pièce est agencée comme si elle était en plein air, mais nous sommes bel et bien au chaud à l'intérieur. La pluie goutte sur le toit de verre et son boucan couvre les conversations de tous les étudiants qui s'empiffrent avant de commencer la journée. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder de table en table, puis je vois le buffet.

Des étudiants en tablier amènent, tour à tour, des plateaux de nourriture et les installent à disposition de tous ; il y a du pain, du fromage, des œufs, du jambon, des jarres d'eau et de jus d'orange. Et plus loin, près du mur, une machine à café. Je ne me fais pas prier et je fonce. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça – de toute façon je ne mange jamais beaucoup le matin – mais il me faut impérativement ma caféine. Alors que je m'approche de mon dû, je remarque un autre étudiant aux longs cheveux blonds, avachi derrière les tables du buffet. Il est vautré n'importe comment sur une chaise, porte un énorme casque sur les oreilles et de grosses lunettes opaques qui m'empêche de distinguer son visage. Je l'ignore et je tends la main vers les gobelets en carton posés en face de lui. Il m'arrête

\- C'est pas gratuit, dit-il, d'une voix monotone.

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? J'étais persuadé qu'il dormait, ses lunettes m'ont induit en erreur.

\- Et c'est combien ? Je lui réponds en grognant.

\- Ça dépend, t'as combien sur toi ? Me demande t-il, toujours sans me regarder. Du moins je crois.

Je bouillonne. S'ils commencent tous à me faire chier dès le café, la journée va très mal se terminer. Je fouille dans la poche ventrale de mon hoodie, heureusement j'ai tendance à toujours y laisser du cash en cas de pépin. Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais besoin pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que ma drogue matinale. Je trouve deux, trois piécettes et je les balance sur le comptoir.

\- C'est bon je peux consommer peinard maintenant ?

\- Fais toi plaisir, répond-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me sers et je marmonne intérieurement. A tous les coups, il se paye ma tête et ce n'est absolument pas payant, mais impossible de le vérifier pour l'instant. Les résidents présents dans la salle sont déjà tous en train de manger, je n'ai pas pu assister à la moindre transaction.

Je prends mon café tant convoité, puis je pars à la recherche d'une table où m'asseoir, de préférence à l'écart, afin d'observer le comportement des autres tranquillement. Il faut que je m'y mette tout de suite si je veux survivre. J'en trouve une délaissée au fond de la salle, près des vitres, et je m'y installe. Sans surprise, elle est bancale.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser deux secondes que les étudiants que j'ai croisé toute à l'heure dans le couloir s'approchent déjà de moi.

Le blond à tête de teckel – le chef j'imagine – se poste devant moi et me toise.

\- Ce n'est pas ta table, ricane-t-il.

S'il croit que je suis d'humeur à me farcir son cirque alors que je n'ai même pas bu une seule goutte du nectar indispensable a ma survie, il se trompe.

\- Si tu la veux, fais la queue, je lui lance.

Je sens que l'ambiance se refroidit aussitôt dans la salle et tous les regards convergent dans notre direction. Même l'étudiant aux lunettes noires prête attention à ce qu'il se passe. Je suis sûr qu'ils attendaient tous ça avec impatience, de voir le nouveau mis à l'épreuve par les despotes locaux.

Le petit roquet grimace. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'envoie chier. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû, mais je n'ai pas la patience de lui lécher les pompes.

Il s'approche plus près et me toise de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris à qui tu t'adresses ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, t'es « quelqu'un d'important » c'est ça ?

Il ne répond pas.

\- T'as le bras long, tu peux faire de ma vie un enfer, c'est toi le chef du secteur, je vais regretter de t'avoir parlé comme ça bla bla bla, un truc dans le genre ?

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la cafétéria. Même la pluie se tait.

\- Si la réponse est oui, sache que je m'en bat les reins, je lui réponds, avant de souffler sur mon gobelet pour de refroidir mon café.

A la tête qu'ils font tous, je devine que j'ai fait mouche. Les larbins qui lui servent de cour échangent des regards circonspects. Ils n'ont peut-être jamais fait face à une situation où leur alpha se fait rembarrer et ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Ne me dites pas que je suis le premier à l'envoyer paître quand même ?

Choqué par mon insolence à son encontre, il explose et sa voix tonne dans toute la verrière :

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je suis Stelly ! Je suis l'un des rois de cet endroit, j'ai des soutiens dans toutes les légions, toi t'es rien ni personne ! Je peux t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte si je le désire !

Vu qu'il s'arrête là-dessus, je soupire.

\- Je veux bien te donner un bon point pour l'aspect théâtral de ton intervention, mais pour ce qui de l'originalité, tout est à revoir. Je peux boire mon café maintenant ?

Quelques gloussements s'élèvent dans l'assemblée. Le dit Stelly semble à deux doigts de se liquéfier sur place : la veine de son cou a triplé de volume et son teint a viré au violet. Il tente une dernière manœuvre pour m'intimider. Il s'approche de moi et empoigne le col de mon sweat.

\- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Grogne-t-il, la bave aux lèvres.

Je soupire à nouveau, puis le regarde de haut en bas.

\- Mec. Ne m'y oblige pas, dis-je à voix basse.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? JE SUIS ROI MOI, JE TE POUTRE QUAND JE VEUX.

Ok. Il l'aura voulu. Je me lève de la chaise et me poste face à lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fais une tête de plus que lui, il n'avait pas dû le remarquer en me voyant de loin dans le couloir. En tout cas, ça le surprend.

Maladroitement, il lâche mon sweat. Je continue de le fixer sans ciller et je me retiens de rire, parce que je sais à quel point mon visage est démoniaque quand je fusille quelqu'un du regard.

Ses potes ne réagissent même pas. J'avoue être un peu déçu. C'est ça ? Les rois dont m'a parlé Crocodile ? Franchement, il en faut un peu plus que ça pour m'effrayer. Lassé par cette mascarade, je tranche :

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de dégager et de me laisser peinard maintenant ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'humilie en public ?

Stelly crache de mépris, rassemble son « crew » pathétique, puis s'éloigne de moi. Il essaye de se donner une contenance devant les autres mais je crois que personne n'est dupe. Je me demande si ce type a vraiment quelconque influence ici. Parce que maintenant que je peux observer le reste des étudiants, ils ont tous l'air plus malins et plus forts que lui.

Je me rassoie, je porte mon gobelet à mes lèvres et enfin je peux me délecter du liquide chaud qui coule dans ma gorge. Son arôme me fait un bien fou. Mon esprit commence à s'éclaircir et mes muscles à se détendre, j'en profite pour me montrer plus attentif à mon environnement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré mon altercation avec Stelly, mais entre temps la cafétéria s'est bien remplie. Maintenant, des étudiants font la queue pour que le mec au casque et aux lunettes daigne leur céder de quoi manger – il ne m'a donc pas bizuté, il les fait raquer eux aussi.

Dans la foulée, je repère plusieurs groupes distincts, mais aucun ne semble sortir du lot. Ils ressemblent tous à des groupes d'amis que l'on verrait dans une université ou une école standard. Ça rigole, ça se tape dans le dos, ça se goinfre... Rien de particulièrement marquant.

Mon regard s'attarde tout de même sur un garçon au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs, vraisemblablement beaucoup plus jeune que moi, qui m'adresse un signe de la main extraordinairement amical.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

A ma grande surprise, il semble interpréter mon expression faciale renfrognée comme une invitation à courir dans ma direction. J'ai a peine le temps de l'observer qu'il arrive jusqu'à ma table, se tire une chaise, et me fixe avec un grand sourire jovial.

C'est le truc le plus angoissant que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

\- Salut, je suis Luffy. T'es qui ? Me demande-t-il, toujours en souriant.

\- Euh...

Autant l'intervention de Stelly m'a parue facile à gérer, autant là je suis démuni. Il vient vraiment pour faire ma connaissance ? Comme ça, sans préambule ?

\- Trafalgar Law, je réponds, un peu pris au dépourvu.

Je me sens ridicule. Il me fixe avec de grands yeux ronds, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de sonder mon âme.

Il est si long à répondre en plus. Il m'a demandé mon nom alors je lui ai donné, qu'est-ce qu'il attends de moi maintenant ?

Il gigote sur sa chaise, comme si il avait du mal à rester immobile. Après une longue réflexion intérieure, il finit par me dire :

\- Trop compliqué, je vais t'appeler Torao.

\- Quoi ?

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il vient de faire un mot valise avec mon nom et mon prénom ? Mais qui est ce mec ?

\- C'était trop drôle comment t'as rembarré Stelly ! Il l'a pas volé.

Je ravale un peu mon malaise et je profite de l'information qu'il vient de me donner pour en avoir plus sur ce petit univers.

\- Parce que personne ne l'avait jamais envoyé sur les roses avant moi ?

\- Si, mais la plupart d'entre nous se contente de l'ignorer. C'est un requin mais pas franchement un roi, ça c'est que dans sa tête je pense.

\- Je vois.

Il me sourit et se met à siroter un jus d'orange – d'où il l'a sorti, je ne sais pas – ensuite, il me demande si il peut manger avec moi. J'accepte, toujours un peu sur la défensive, mais il ne semble pas le relever. Je regarde autour de moi, quelques résidents nous regardent mais ils n'ont pas l'air très concernés. Je doute que ce type soit une quelconque une menace pour moi. Il a l'air aussi insignifiant que sympathique.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas suivre comme cours ? Me demande-t-il, la bouche pleine.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a comme cours.

J'espère que ça ne sonne pas trop anxieux, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis vulnérable. Et puis même si je manque des cours pour l'instant, mes premières rencontres m'ont rassuré sur le fait que je pouvais largement me défendre contre les éventuels élèves qui voudraient me punir.

Luffy avale un énorme muffin et continue de me parler, en crachant des miettes sur la table. Je m'efforce de ne pas grimacer.

\- Ça dépend des légions, il y a un tableau dans le dortoir avec les cursus que tu peux suivre. Moi ce matin je vais suivre un cours de premiers secours !

\- De premiers secours ? Ils enseignent ça ?

\- Oui, ça va être marrant.

Il fait bien de me le dire. Il se trouve que ça m'intéresse aussi. Je connais déjà tout ce protocole, mais le point de vue d'une académie de criminels notoires promet d'être instructif.

\- Tu appartiens à quelle légion ? Je demande, l'air de rien.

\- Reptiles, et toi ?

Tiens ? Curieux. Il ne ressemble pas au profil que Crocodile m'a décrit. Cela dit, il ressemble encore moins aux candidats rêvés pour les deux autres légions. Et en plus ça m'arrange, peut-être que je peux m'en faire un allié potentiel.

\- Moi aussi. J'irais jeter un coup d'œil au tableau dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Chouette ! S'exclame-t-il, en répandant des postillons partout, on ne va pas être copains si il continue. Je te montrerai où c'est si tu veux !

\- Je veux bien.

Il glousse et recommence à se goinfrer.

Je termine de boire mon café et reprend mon observation des environs. Plus personne ne nous regarde. Je ne crois pas que Luffy ait beaucoup de renommée, si c'était le cas, mon échange avec lui aurait attiré l'attention. Voilà qui est parfait, les éléments le plus discrets sont parfois ceux qui ont le plus d'informations. Et ça tombe bien, j'en ai besoin. Autant en profiter pour en savoir plus sur qui sont les étudiants dont je dois vraiment me méfier.

Je lui demande donc qui sont les véritables rois ici.

\- Il y en a quatre ! S'enthousiasme-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Enfin...

Son regard se voile d'un seul coup.

\- Trois maintenant, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Je comprends aussitôt le sens du mot qu'on m'a glissé sous la porte hier. « Le roi est mort. Vive le roi. » L'étudiant qui est mort n'était sûrement pas n'importe qui ici. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que Crocodile m'a dit d'y prêter attention. Je veux lui demander de qui il s'agit, mais il vaut mieux ne pas le brusquer. Je le laisse poursuivre de lui-même.

\- Ils ne sont pas là ce matin, mais si tu veux je peux te dire qui ils sont ? Vu que t'es nouveau ça t'aiderait.

\- En effet, ça me serait utile.

Je suis toujours méfiant mais il a l'air sincère.

\- D'abord il y a Cavendish. Il est très riche, et il s'est auto-proclamé plus beau garçon de l'académie.

\- C'est un critère important pour être un roi ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste son truc. Il aime bien noter les gens sur dix. Et plus ta note est élevée, plus il se montre sympa. Mais du coup il est pas sympa avec grand monde... Moi, il m'a donné quatre sur dix, grommelle-t-il.

Il est littéralement en train de me décrire une diva de lycée. Quelque part c'est logique, mais inattendu dans un établissement qui est censé renfermer des enfants de mafieux et des assassins en formation.

\- Si il est roi c'est surtout parce qu'il est friqué et que c'est le fils d'un aristo, où je sais plus trop quoi, j'ai pas demandé. En tout cas, il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier, il a un sale caractère.

\- Tu m'en diras tant...

\- Ensuite, il y Sabo !

Ce nom le fait sourire. Mais pas un sourire moqueur, plutôt une expression d'admiration pure.

\- Je le connais depuis tout petit, il est très intelligent ! Mais il est pas très apprécié des profs et des directeurs parce qu'il organise tout le temps des mouvements de contestation ou de grève.

\- Sérieusement ?

Je me retiens de rire. Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars, mais il me plaît déjà.

\- Oui. Il y a quelques semaines il a empilé des barricades devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre et il y a mis le feu pour empêcher un cours qui devait apprendre des techniques de torture. Il a été envoyé ici contre sa volonté alors il essaye de tout renverser. Il se surnomme lui-même « le gauchiste. »

\- Et il n'a pas été sanctionné pour avoir fait tout ça ?

\- Si, plein de fois, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais il s'en fiche un peu. Il est doué pour se défendre de toute façon. Et puis son père est très influent, donc je pense que personne n'ose vraiment s'en prendre à lui.

Intéressant. Ceux qui nous ont envoyé ici ont donc une importance vis-à-vis des autres, de notre réputation et de nos actions. Comme Crocodile me l'a annoncé, deux des rois viennent d'une famille prestigieuse et cela joue sur leur pouvoir et leur renommée. Je me demande si le nom de Doflamingo pourrait m'être utile ici. Très certainement, mais je n'ai aucune envie de l'invoquer. Au contraire. Je ne veux plus qu'il ait la moindre prise sur ma vie, c'est parce qu'il avait déjà des difficulté à me tenir qu'il m'a envoyé ici. Je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Luffy poursuit son explication.

\- Ensuite, il y a Drake. Je le connais moins bien, il est hyper discret. C'est le seul du bahut qui a vraiment déjà l'air d'un courtier de l'ombre ! Haha !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il rigole, ce qu'il dit est extrêmement important. Ce Drake à l'air d'être le roi le plus dangereux rien qu'avec cette introduction. J'en prends bonne note.

Je termine mon café et j'ose lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si il va me répondre mais je tente.

\- Tu as évoqué un quatrième ?

Son regard s'assombrit. Il a l'air triste.

\- Oui. Il est mort cette semaine.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser ou non. Je choisis de ne rien dire et j'avoue me sentir un peu coupable d'avoir amené le sujet. Il se gratte la nuque.

\- C'est délicat pour moi d'en parler. Il était apprécié de tout le monde et ... personne n'a compris son geste.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est suicidé ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je préfère ne pas m'étendre dessus, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, je comprends, dis-je pour le rassurer.

\- C'était mon frère. Il s'appelait Ace.

Je ne dis rien. Je me sens tout à coup assez mal. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il hausse les épaules en réponse, puis reprend soudainement une expression guillerette.

\- Bon, je vais me préparer pour mon prochain cours. Si tu ne sais pas où aller, viens avec moi ?

\- D'accord. Je vais rester encore un peu, le temps d'un deuxième café, tu as un portable ? Que je puisse te joindre pour trouver la salle ?

Vu la tête qu'il fait, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir offert le plus beau cadeau du monde en lui demandant son numéro.

\- Oui bien sûr !

On échange nos coordonnées – je me demande si j'ai bien fait, j'ai peur qu'il m'envoie mille messages – puis il quitte la cafétéria.

Je suis satisfait. J'en ai appris beaucoup plus que ce que j'espérais en très peu de temps finalement. Et je m'en tire bien. Pour le moment. Après tout j'ai énervé un gars. Il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux mais on ne sait jamais. Puis je n'ai parlé qu'à Luffy pour le moment, il faudra que je croise mes sources avant de m'estimer en sécurité.

Je me lève pour commander un autre café – que le mec au casque m'offre gracieusement cette fois, pour avoir, je cite : « fait taire cette tête de con » – puis soudain je me rappelle d'une question que j'ai oublié de poser à Luffy. Quel abruti, j'ai oublié le plus basique. Heureusement, je peux lui envoyer un message directement.

_Law : Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose _

_Luffy : Oui ? :) :) :) :) :)_

_Law : Est-ce que tu saurais qui est mon coloc ? Chambre 25 ?_

_Luffy : Ah non désolé :( :( :( :( :(__ j'ai du mal avec les chiffres et les visages donc je peux pas trop te dire pour le coup_

_Law : Je sais juste qu'il est au mitard en ce moment, ça ne te dit rien ?_

_Luffy : :O :O :O :O :O_

_Law : Ok, pas très rassurant. _

_Luffy : C'est Kid ! T'as pas de chance..._

_Law : Pourquoi ça ?_

_Luffy : Il a vraiment, VRAIMENT, un sale caractère :x _

Super. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer.

* * *

_Et voilà, terminé. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_J'ai décidé de faire de Luffy un mec qui envoie trop d'émojis. Comme je ne peux pas le faire aussi "niguedouille" que dans la série originale, j'improvise. L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit joyeux et FATIGUANT. Surtout pour Law, qui n'est pas le mec le plus enjoué de la planète. _

_Sinon je pose le décor tranquillement, on verra bien ce que ça donne. Vous avez reconnu certains personnages ou pas ? _

_Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié de dire des trucs. _

_(Et dernière petite précision, vu que j'ai mis une astérisque à un moment. Pour celleux qui ne saurait pas, un septum c'est un piercing. C'est celui du nez, qui est parfois surnommé "eh mais c'est comme les vaches mdr".)_

_Je prépare le prochain chapitre, où des personnages importants vont faire leur apparition. A la prochaine ! :) _


	4. 3 - Un service

_Bonjouuuur, je suis très à la bourre. Désolée pour ça.  
Maintenant, le troisième chapitre, où deux autres personnages font leur entrée. Ils sont importants pour la suite._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

J'ai assisté à mon premier cours magistral. Et à ma grande surprise, c'était très intéressant. Qui l'eût cru : j'aurais vraiment appris des trucs en venant ici.

Le prof – un mec mal rasé qui à l'air de planer à des kilomètres – s'est concentré sur un seul thème, celui des blessures par balles. Il nous a fait toute une partie du cours sur les différents calibres qui existent sur le marché noir – des plus classiques aux plus alternatifs – et leurs effets sur les tissus, puis il a enchaîné avec les dégâts les plus fréquents, comme l'hémorragie, voir la septicémie ou l'empoisonnement. Il nous a également donné des pistes afin d'avoir de bons réflexes, si d'aventure l'un d'entre nous en arrivait à se prendre du graillon dans les miches un jour prochain.

J'ai pu noter tout ce je voulais consciencieusement, grâce à Luffy. Puisque je n'avais rien pour écrire, il a très gentiment proposé de me prêter ses propres affaires.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas autant apprécié le cours que moi. Il a passé trois heures à bailler, à regarder par la fenêtre et à s'agiter sur sa chaise, comme si ça lui faisait mal de rester assis aussi longtemps sans bouger. En sortant de la salle, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait choisi ce cours si c'était pour ne rien écouter. Il m'a répondu :

\- Je sais pas, ça avait l'air rigolo.

Je crois que je commence à cerner son personnage.

En sortant de la salle, nous nous octroyons dix minutes de pause avant le déjeuner. Luffy me propose d'en profiter pour consulter le tableau d'affichage indiquant les cours suivants. J'approuve son idée.

Nous parcourons les couloirs, faiblement éclairés en raison des pluies diluviennes qui tombent dehors, puis il me fait monter un petit escalier dissimulé derrière une grosse statue d'homme à cheval. C'est kitsch à souhait. Le dit escalier débouche directement dans le dortoir des reptiles. Je suis content de voir que son accès n'est pas limité au parcours inutilement compliqué que m'a fait faire mon premier guide.

Une fois devant le tableau, il le balaye d'un coup d'œil et marmonne un :

\- Mmh, nan il n'y a rien de bien aujourd'hui. Je vais plutôt essayer de bosser sur mon projet.

\- Sur ton projet ? Tu ne vas pas être sanctionné si tu n'assistes à aucun cours ?

\- Pas si c'est en prévision d'un atelier ! S'exclame-t-il. Ça fait quelques jours que j'y réfléchis et si mon projet est validé, alors j'aurais le droit de sécher tant que c'est pour bosser là-dessus.

Tiens donc. Voilà qui est intéressant. Crocodile m'avait effectivement parlé des ateliers tenus par les étudiants, mais il avait omis ce détail.

Je m'apprête à demander à Luffy en quoi consiste son projet, mais il regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me coupe avant même que je ne prononce un seul mot.

\- Je reviens, il faut que je parle à un pote !

Disant cela, il s'éloigne en courant vers un garçon aux cheveux noirs très crépus et au très long nez.

Je reporte mon attention sur le tableau. Tous les cours ont des intitulés des plus saugrenus : introduction aux armes, stratégie, littérature, psychologie, sociologie, comptabilité – il m'achève celui-là – droit pénal, gestion, informatique, combat rapproché et même "étiquette & protocole". Je me demande alors quels cours sont proposés aux autres légions et si nous en avons en commun. En tout cas, Crocodile n'a pas menti, il vise les rusés. Qui d'autre proposerait des cours de droit pénal à des futurs criminels ?

Je regarde les horaires et opte pour un cours de psychologie d'une heure. C'est le choix le plus léger, cela me laissera l'après-midi de libre pour me balader tranquillement dans le bâtiment et repérer les lieux. Je jette un bref coup d'œil en direction de Luffy, il est toujours en pleine discussion avec son ami. Je décide de partir vers la cafétéria sans lui, je peux bien me passer de sa compagnie deux minutes.

Je rebrousse chemin et trace ma route jusqu'à la verrière. Seulement cette fois, il y a beaucoup plus de monde qui circule dans les couloirs. Cela me permet d'identifier clairement les étudiants qui appartiennent aux autres légions. Je remarque une augmentation du nombre de groupes de garçons portant des vêtements beaucoup plus chics, propres et sophistiqués que ceux des autres, comme moi ou Luffy. Ils prennent également plus d'espace : ils parlent plus fort et sont plus autoritaires. Je devine que ce sont des requins.

En arrivant dans la cafétéria, je vois que toutes les meilleures tables – les plus grandes ou les plus confortables – sont déjà occupées par ces mêmes groupes. Je cherche du regard les étudiants pouvant être ceux dont Luffy m'a parlé : Sabo, Drake ou Cavendish, mais il ne m'a pas donné leur description physique. Impossible de savoir lequel est lequel dans cette foule de mecs qui ont tous l'air plus pédant les uns que les autres.

Je me dirige vers la zone où se trouvait le buffet du petit déjeuner ce matin. L'étudiant casqué n'est plus là, dorénavant, il y en a trois autres qui gesticulent dans une pièce dissimulée et qui ramènent, tour à tour, des plateaux garnis pour que chacun puisse se servir comme il le préfère. Je comprends ce que ça signifie : ce sont des résidents qui préparent à manger pour les autres. Exactement comme en prison donc.

Je vois qu'il y a des vieux tabourets placés autour de la table du buffet. C'est un coin bien bruyant et étroit pour manger, sûrement réservé aux parias, néanmoins ça fera l'affaire. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à la foule de toute façon.

Alors que je suis sur le point de m'asseoir sur le seul siège n'ayant pas de ressort qui dépasse, je me sens observé. Je relève la tête et constate qu'un étudiant est bel et bien en train de me dévisager. Je suis un peu surpris par sa présence, et encore plus par son apparence. Il n'a pas du tout la même dégaine que les autres. Il est élégant, sans avoir l'air trop guindé, puis il mince et exagérément beau. On dirait une pub : il a de longs cheveux blonds de poupée, des yeux bleus ciel, un petit nez retroussé et des fringues de mannequin. Pas du tout le genre de mec qu'on s'attend à croiser dans un endroit pareil.

Il me sourit.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il espère. Je marmonne un "quoi" désagréable, en espérant qu'il s'arrête mais rien n'y fait. Il pointe son long doigt – manucuré – sur moi et annonce sa sentence :

\- Huit sur dix.

\- Pardon ? Je m'étonne.

\- C'est ta note. Tu es un huit. Tu peux être fier, c'est rare que je sois si généreux, m'assure-t-il. Je t'ai enlevé des points à cause de ton look et de ta mauvaise mine.

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une pique, puis je me rappelle de ce que Luffy m'a dit. Il m'a parlé d'un roi qui avait pour habitude d'attribuer des notes aux autres résidents. Il s'agit certainement de lui, il correspond en tout points à la description qu'il m'en a fait. Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que j'évite de contrarier ce gars, même si à première vue on pourrait lui donner le bon dieu sans confession.

\- Je suis censé répondre quoi, merci ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien à dire mon jugement est absolu, me répond-t-il en plaçant gracieusement une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille. Par contre, je veux bien connaître ton nom.

\- Law.

\- Je vois, dit-il toujours en souriant.

Il s'approche et me tend la main.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Cavendish.

Ah oui, c'était ça son nom. Cavendish. A la façon dont il me fait son numéro de charme, je crois qu'il ne se doute pas que je sais déjà qu'il y est. J'accepte de lui serrer la main même si j'ai horreur de ça, puis je m'attrape une assiette pleine. Après tout, je suis là pour manger, je fais comme s'il n'était pas là.

Il m'attrape aussitôt par l'épaule.

\- Viens, je t'invite. Tu ne vas pas manger là, tout seul.

Je consens à le suivre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me veut, probablement m'évaluer.

Il me fait slalomer entre les tables jusqu'à un petit recoin de la verrière, que je n'avais pas vu la première fois. Et je comprends vite pourquoi : non seulement il y a une grande table, mais aussi une banquette molletonnée, des coussins en soie et des plantes vertes. Ca a été aménagé et décoré pour quelqu'un d'important, lui en l'occurrence. J'imagine que tous les résidents ne sont pas les bienvenus et que c'est pour ça que cet endroit se trouve à l'écart. Loin des autres.

Il prend place sur la banquette et m'indique la place juste à côté de lui. Je m'y installe sans broncher. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'a rien pris à manger et je me sens gêné d'être seul comme un con avec mon assiette alors que la sienne est vide.

\- Alors ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ? Me demande-t-il, en piquant ma nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Tu as du faire une grosse connerie pour débarquer parmi nous un mois après le début des cours. Apparemment, ce n'était pas prévu...

Il a vu juste. Mais je ne compte pas lui raconter ma vie.

\- Ca me pendait au nez, j'ai juste précipité les choses en contrariant la mauvaise personne, j'explique.

\- Comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

Il remue sur sa banquette et se positionne pour me faire parfaitement face.

\- Comme tu ne sais pas encore comment ça se passe ici, je vais te donner un indice.

Je m'en doutais. Il va certainement essayer de me mettre sous sa coupe. Crocodile m'a conseillé de prêter allégeance à l'un des rois, mais très franchement je n'en ai aucune envie. Je sais bien que si je le fais, je renonce à une part de liberté que je tiens pourtant à conserver.

\- Pour l'instant t'es nouveau et t'es tout seul, autrement dit : tu vaux que dalle. T'es un paillasson pour les autres.

\- Génial, je soupire.

\- Mais si l'un des grands pontes du bahut – genre moi – t'as à la bonne, ton statut va s'améliorer. Tu auras accès à des petits privilèges et on te fichera la paix.

\- Il y a un plan B ?

\- Non. Enfin si, tu peux te transformer en grosse brute sanguinaire. Comme ça tu te feras respecter. Mais franchement chéri, vu ton physique de mante religieuse anémiée, à ta place je choisirai la première option.

Et ben, il aura pas fait long feu mon huit sur dix. Je roule des yeux et attaque mon repas. Je n'ai jamais fait de courbettes à personne et je ne vais certainement pas commencer avec lui. De toute façon, je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend de moi.

\- Bref, poursuit-il sans se soucier de mon indifférence à son égard. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu veux, pour l'instant, je veux bien t'accepter dans mes rangs. Je me doute que tu n'as pas encore fais le tour du propriétaire et qu'il va te falloir un peu de temps pour décider dans quel camp tu vas te ranger. Mais rappelle-toi que j'étais le premier sur le coup.

\- Et pourquoi cette précipitation pour me recruter d'ailleurs ?

Je choisis d'être honnête. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je suis loin d'être bête. Il hausse les épaules et réorganise encore une fois ses cheveux.

\- Parce que tout le monde t'as vu rembarrer Stelly ce matin alors que tu ne savais pas que c'était juste un bouffon. Si ça avait été un gros bonnet, tu l'aurais envoyé balader de la même manière. Ca prouve que t'es un "électron libre"comme on dit, rigole-t-il. Comme tous ceux de ta légion d'ailleurs. Et les mecs comme toi, il vaut mieux les ramasser tout de suite que de les laisser tout casser.

Je ne vois pas trop où il veut en venir. Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il s'est intéressé à moi aussi rapidement. Ma prestation de ce matin n'est sûrement pas une raison suffisante pour qu'un des rois me tourne autour. Il doit y avoir une autre raison. Peu importe.

\- Et en tant que "grand ponte", tu fais quoi exactement ? Je lui demande.

\- Oh trois fois rien, c'est juste moi qui gère la vie étudiante et absolument tous les ateliers, les évènements, le choix des cours, le choix des profs...

\- C'est un étudiant qui s'occupe de ça ?

\- Les directeurs doivent valider mes décisions, mais oui.

\- Je vois.

Effectivement, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est préférable de ne pas être son ennemi. Il a un pouvoir concret. Il est capable de rendre la vie d'un résident plutôt infernale.

\- Et accessoirement, sur mon temps libre, je prête un peu d'argent contre divers services, dit-il d'un ton détaché, en soufflant sur ses ongles.

Notre conversation se termine sur cette phrase. Je ne sais pas si il en a conscience, mais il vient de me révéler une précieuse information, grâce à lui je sais de quel genre de pouvoir dispose les rois. J'imagine que ceux de Sabo et de Drake sont tout aussi puissants, seuls leurs domaines doivent différer. Peut-être qu'eux aussi vont m'approcher pour me mettre la main dessus ?

J'aurais le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Mes premières rencontres se sont déjà mieux passées que je ne l'imaginais. Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout envie de découvrir le terrain. Je ne connais rien de ce bâtiment et ça risque de me poser problème pour la suite si je ne me dépêche pas. Heureusement, j'aurais tout l'après-midi pour parcourir les couloirs.

Le reste de mon déjeuner se déroule dans le calme. Cavendish ne fait plus attention à moi : il discute avec d'autres étudiants et il ne me retient pas quand je me lève pour partir. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée foutre de mon assiette alors je la pose sur un chariot de vaisselle sale – c'est probablement un autre étudiant, chargé de faire la plonge, qui l'a laissé là. Je me demande si il s'est retrouvé contraint de faire ce travail, s'il s'agit d'une des nombreuses sanctions possibles pour les élèves récalcitrants. Cela me paraît tout à fait probable, il y a peu de chances que les rois soient ceux qui se tapent le sale boulot. La preuve : Cavendish a le droit de se vautrer sur les coussins de sa banquette personnelle, quand d'autres se coltinent les tables bancales et les chaises à trois pieds.

Je pense également à mon colocataire, coincé au mitard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour subir un sort pareil ? En venir à ce genre de méthodes pour punir un mauvais comportement me paraît assez extrême, même pour des criminels comme Crocodile ou Doflamingo. Qu'espèrent-ils obtenir en enfermant quelqu'un entre quatre murs sans fenêtres ? Bref, je pourrais lui demander en personne quand je le rencontrerai. En attendant, il y a un cours auquel je dois assister.

Je sors du cours de psychologie un peu déconcerté. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on fasse des études de cas, mais finalement on s'est tapé une heure de blabla mégalo de la part d'un vieux psychanalyste. Je m'en serais bien passé.

Mais peu importe, maintenant, j'ai mon après-midi pour moi. Je vais pouvoir errer librement dans les couloirs. Il y a plusieurs lieux que j'ai envie de visiter. Notamment ceux qui sont censés m'être interdits : l'aile médicale, et le quartier des profs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas libre d'accès, et je compte bien aller y faire un tour.

Cependant, ça s'annonce plutôt mal pour aujourd'hui. Je pensais que les couloirs seraient moins fréquentés à cause des cours, mais c'est tout le contraire : ça grouille d'étudiants dans tous les sens. Et ils n'ont pas franchement l'air occupé à travailler sur des projets ou des ateliers, mais plutôt à fumer des clopes ou à se beugler les uns sur les autres pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'enfreindre ce qui nous fait office de règlement en infiltrant des lieux interdits alors qu'ils sont tous là, aptes à me corriger. Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard. En attendant, je décide de monter au deuxième étage. Je n'ai visité que quelques pièces du rez-de-chaussée et le dortoir du premier, ce serait bête de ne pas voir ce que ce château a à offrir.

J'emprunte le premier escalier venu et je gravis les marches aussitôt. Je débouche sur un immense couloir semblable aux autres, bien que plus sobrement décoré. Pas de peintures romantiques ou de cadres clinquants, pas de statues à la gloire d'une figure militaire nulle, juste la belle architecture du bâtiment et le paysage à contempler par les fenêtres. J'aime bien, c'est paisible.

D'ailleurs, il y a moins de monde dans ce secteur. Seuls deux ou trois étudiants solitaires sont éparpillés dans le couloir, occupés à lire ou à vaquer sur internet via leur téléphone. Ils sont extrêmement appliqués dans les efforts qu'ils déploient pour ne pas faire attention à moi, ça m'arrange.

Une alcôve attire soudain mon attention. Je m'y glisse et découvre l'existence d'une gigantesque bibliothèque sans fenêtres, abrité par un énorme dôme au plafond peint – ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il n'y ait aucune surenchère visuelle à cet étage. Il y règne un calme de cimetière. J'en suis le premier surpris. Déjà, trouver une bibliothèque dans cette prison m'épate, mais qu'en plus la loi du silence y soit religieusement respectée me stupéfait !

Cela dit, il n'y a pas un chat. Ca doit jouer sur le calme.

J'avoue m'y sentir bien. Il y règne cette odeur particulière de poussière et de vieux papier, que j'affectionne tant. Même si je me garde bien de le dire à qui que ce soit. Peut-être que je pourrais faire de cet endroit mon futur sanctuaire ?

Encore une fois, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sens encore observé. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard – du moins, il me semble – de l'étudiant au casque et aux lunettes qui m'a fait payer mon café ce matin. Je suppose qu'il me fixe, mais franchement c'est difficile à dire. Je peux à peine distinguer son visage sous le matos qu'il porte sur sa tête. Il porterait un scaphandre, ce serait pareil.

Alors que je le dévisage aussi, il me fait signe de venir le voir. Tiens donc. Puisque ma curiosité est piquée, j'obtempère. Je marche vers lui, les mains dans les poches, en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible mais je ne sais pas si il est dupe. Je ne sais même rien du tout puisqu'il est totalement inexpressif.

Je m'arrête à son niveau, il est assis sur un gros divan et est occupé à jouer avec un genre de casse-tête qu'il tourne dans tous les sens. Il à l'air si détendu que s'en est presque angoissant.

\- Tu visites ? Me demande-t-il de sa voix monotone, qui ne me renseigne absolument pas sur son état d'esprit.

\- Exactement, je réponds.

Un silence gênant flotte entre nous. Je poursuis moi-même la conversation, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- C'est toujours aussi vide ici ?

\- Oui, dit-il.

Il n'est vraiment pas causant celui-là. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a fait venir jusqu'à lui si ce n'est pas pour me parler.

\- Tu voulais me dire un truc ? Je lui demande, un peu déconcerté.

\- Oui, me confirme-t-il en posant son casse-tête à côté de lui. Est-ce qu'on t'as assigné la chambre 25 chez les reptiles ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette question, mais il a désormais toute mon attention.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour le confirmer à mon pote.

Je devine qu'il parle de mon camarade de chambre. C'est de plus en plus intéressant. Ce mec et mon coloc sont amis. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais mon cerveau se met à l'imaginer avec exactement la même dégaine, mais sans le casque et les lunettes.

C'est l'occasion rêvé d'en savoir plus sur cet individu avec qui je suis censé partager mon espace de vie. Je m'apprête à lui poser des questions mais il me devance.

\- T'inquiète pas, il est pas super aimable, mais on s'y fait.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas franchement, je grommelle.

\- Tant que tu ne l'emmerdes pas, ça ira. Sache juste qu'il est un poil susceptible, se moque-t-il, en souriant très légèrement.

\- S'il ne m'emmerde pas non plus, on devrait réussir à s'entendre, je lui assure, mais en vrai je suis un peu dérangé.

Je n'ai pas spécialement peur de mon coloc, que je ne connais même pas encore, mais le portrait qu'on m'en fait ne me semble pas reposant du tout. Sachant qu'on risque de passer du temps ensemble, ça m'angoisse. Mais puisqu'on est sur la lancée, j'en profite pour lui poser la question qui me travaille le plus.

\- Tu saurais me dire pourquoi il a fini au mitard ?

Il soupire. Je ne sais pas si il est agacé où si il prend le temps de peser chacun de ses mots avant de me répondre. Au bout d'une longue minute de réflexion, il consent à me donner un semblant d'explication.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner la réponse exacte, alors je vais juste te dire qu'il a tendance à dégrader l'établissement, et que la chambre d'isolement est la seule solution qu'ils ont été capables de lui apporter.

Dégrader l'établissement ? Quoi, il casse des trucs ? Il gribouille des graphitis sur les portes ? Il les pourrit sur les réseaux sociaux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Des voix s'élèvent soudain un peu plus loin dans la bibliothèque. Mon interlocuteur soupire encore.

\- C'était trop beau pour durer, ce calme...

Je ne le connais pas, mais ce type m'est sympathique. J'en profite pour lui demander son nom.

\- Killer, me répond-t-il. Et toi c'est Law, j'ai entendu ton nom ce matin.

\- Tu arrives à entendre avec ça sur les oreilles ? M'étonne-je.

\- Je porte ce casque parce que, justement, j'entends un peu trop de trucs.

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre, quand une des voix se met soudain à crier. Je reconnais la voix de Luffy et il à l'air très en colère. Intrigué, je laisse Killer à sa solitude et me dirige vers la dispute.

Je me faufile entre les rayons, en directions des cris, jusqu'à atteindre une allée pleine de petits box individuels, dans lesquels les étudiants peuvent s'isoler pour étudier – j'en prends bonne note, j'en aurais sûrement besoin à l'avenir. A côtés de ces box se trouvent plusieurs salles, encastrées dans le mur. Elles sont assez grandes pour que chacune puisse accueillir un groupe de dix personnes autour d'une grande table ronde. Je peux le voir puisqu'elles sont toutes munies de vitres transparentes, que je devine insonorisées.

Un trio d'étudiants – des requins, je devine – fait barrage devant la porte de l'une d'elle et empêche Luffy et son ami d'entrer. La conversation est animée. Je m'approche en douce et tend l'oreille. Je n'entends que des bribes mais d'après ce que je comprends, les trois gars en ont après Luffy. Le nom de Sabo est également prononcé. L'un d'eux pointe un index accusateur sur son visage, se voulant sûrement intimidant, mais Luffy ne bronche pas. Au contraire, il reste de marbre.

Il a du cran pour un avorton. Même son pote tremble des genoux derrière lui.

Après quelques murmures de menaces, le trio disparaît. Ils passent à côté de moi sans me prêter attention et semblent contents de leur petit numéro.

La calme revenu, je sors de ma cachette et me dirige vers Luffy. Il me reconnaît et troque instantanément son visage renfrogné contre un sourire lumineux dès qu'il me reconnaît.

\- Oh, Torao t'es là ?

Aïe. J'avais oublié qu'il avait décidé de m'attribuer un surnom sans me consulter au préalable. Peu importe, pour l'instant c'est la querelle à laquelle je viens d'assister qui m'intrigue.

Son ami me dévisage d'un œil suspicieux. Il a compris que j'étais planqué dans les parages depuis le début et il se méfie de moi. Il me paraît moins naïf et confiant que Luffy, d'ailleurs il ne m'adresse pas la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette salle, je demande avec détachement.

\- Oh rien, soupire Luffy. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye d'accéder à cette salle, mais à chaque fois il y a une nouvelle excuse bidon pour ne pas me filer les clés. Je sais bien pourquoi ils ne veulent pas me lâcher mais ça commence à m'énerver.

Il se tourne vers son ami – j'apprends à cet instant qu'il s'appelle Usopp – et après une accolade amicale, ils se promettent de se voir plus tard pour "en discuter". Usopp quitte la bibliothèque la mine basse, visiblement dépité par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Luffy n'a pas l'air inquiet du tout, il me demande gentiment comment s'est passé mon cours.

Je sens une légère colère poindre en moi à l'idée que certains puissent vouloir faire chier ce mec-là. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les gens gentils s'en prennent plein la gueule et qu'il y aura toujours des parasites prêts à les vider de leur essence. Non, en fait je ne suis pas juste en colère : je ne supporte plus ça. C'est précisément parce que je ne le supporte plus qu'on m'a envoyé ici, pour me canaliser. Et comme il est absolument hors de question que je fasse ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de me rendre utile pour quelqu'un qui aurait un peu de mérite. Je décide d'interroger Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans cette salle ?

Il bombe le torse, tout fier de lui, et m'annonce solennellement son projet, comme s'il me confiait le scoop du siècle.

\- Cette année, j'ai décidé de lancer un podcast.

\- Quoi, dis-je en gloussant. Un podcast de quoi ?

\- Une libre antenne, s'exclame-t-il, j'en avais marre des annonces déprimantes qu'on nous balance tous les jours, alors avec Usopp on a discuté et on s'est dit que ce serait vachement plus drôle de créer un truc qu'on diffuserait en live le soir, pour parler de tout et rien avec les étudiants. Ça pourrait faire rire tout le monde et puis ça nous changerait un peu.

C'est tellement innocent que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Comment Luffy a-t-il pu atterrir ici ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant que les trois quarts d'entre nous venons de milieux pourris jusqu'à la moelle ? Qu'on est presque comme des taulards de luxe ? Et il veut faire une émission pour nous divertir ?

\- Le truc c'est que la validation des projets, ça dépend des requins. Et ceux-là, ils ont une dent contre Sabo. Ils savent qu'on est proches lui et moi, alors ils font tout pour que ça foire, grogne-t-il.

\- Si Sabo est ton pote, il devrait pouvoir intervenir pour qu'ils arrêtent de te faire chier, je lui suggère.

Il fait non de la tête et grommelle.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide. C'est mon problème, pas le sien. Je n'ai pas envie d'invoquer son nom pour qu'on me respecte, je veux qu'on me respecte tout court.

Je le comprends. Je ne sais pas si sa décision est très réfléchie, probablement pas, mais à sa place je tiendrais le même discours : je voudrais botter le cul de ces abrutis moi-même. Je n'aurais pas cru, mais finalement je commence ressentir un peu d'admiration pour Luffy.

Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse et je me rejoue le film de ma journée. J'ai déjà réussi à comprendre l'essentiel sur cet endroit : il y a des classes, des catégories sociales précises, des codes à respecter, des dangers à éviter. Je sais que je dois m'y faire des alliés. Cavendish m'a déjà tendu une patte blanche mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de devenir un de ses laquais. D'ailleurs, je ne veux être le laquais de personne, par contre, je veux bien rendre service.

Et je dois bien ça à Luffy, qui m'a déjà bien aidé sans rien attendre en retour. Quitte à me faire un allié, autant prendre celui qui n'est pas un salaud arriviste de première.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Parce que je peux me débrouiller pour récupérer les clés.

Il me jette un regard suspicieux. Je pensais qu'il serait content, mais il est surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me guider depuis ce matin. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te rendre la pareille.

Cette fois il retrouve son sourire.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller.

Il me donne une claque joviale sur l'épaule et s'éloigne en chantonnant comme si de rien n'était. Je me doutais qu'il refuserait, mais au moins maintenant il sait que je suis à disposé à me ranger de son côté en cas de soucis. Je pose mes pions sur l'échiquier.

Mais à vrai dire, j'aurais vraiment voulu lui filer un coup de main. Les gars qui s'amusent à rendre la vie impossible pour des prétextes bidons, je les connais. Enfin, j'en connais un surtout, et il m'a collé ici. Même si Luffy a décliné ma proposition, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je repense à ce que Cavendish m'a dit ; il m'a expliqué qu'il était celui qui gérait les ateliers, peut-être en est-t-il de même pour les projets. Peut-être que je pourrais me servir de lui ? Il faudra que je réfléchisse à tout ça plus posément. En attendant, j'ai encore un bâtiment à visiter.

Je pivote sur mes talons pour quitter la zone des salles insonorisées et je me retrouve face à Killer. Je suis tellement surpris que je manque de tomber à la renverse, mais je me rattrape à une étagère et fais tomber quelques livres au passage. Il m'a fait peur. C'est un hibou ce mec ma parole, je ne l'ai même pas entendu approcher.

Il pouffe de rire en me regardant patauger dans ma maladresse, puis il m'annonce, avec son ton de message vocal pré-enregistré :

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir tu ne serais pas tout seul, il est sorti du mitard. Du coup, j'ai un petit conseil si tu veux.

J'essaye de retrouver ma dignité après avoir rangé les livres que j'ai fait tomber, puis je l'invite à poursuivre d'un regard. Je ne sais pas trop si il essaye de me faire peur où si il veut être sympa, dans tous les cas j'ai hâte de savoir.

\- Si il est énervé, laisse le tranquille.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il me prend pour un con ?

\- Je ne suis pas bête, je ne vais pas provoquer un mec qui s'est déjà fait coller au mitard.

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris, je ne te dis pas qu'il va te taper dessus si tu l'agaces, dit-il, tout en effectuant une petite moue qui, je le devine, signifie "quoique".

Il poursuit.

\- Mais si jamais il est nerveux, ou d'humeur à casser des trucs, laisse-le faire. Même si c'est bizarre.

Sur cette phrase, il me laisse seul. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de ce conseil, mais une chose est sûre : mon coloc à l'air d'être l'exemple même de ce que sont censés être les étudiants de cet endroit.

* * *

_Et voilàààà._

_Je me suis un peu amusée avec ce troisième chapitre. J'adore faire de Law un mec qui se la pète un peu, en mode "j'ai peur de rien", puis qui se fait ridiculiser par un truc nul juste après. Et ça m'amuse aussi de faire de Cavendish un genre de "queen bee", auto-proclamé expert du bon goût vestimentaire._

_Je trouvais aussi un peu drôle que Luffy veuille être un podcasteur. Je pense qu'il serait bon là-dedans. Dans le genre : mec qui met tout le monde de bonne humeur dès que tu l'écoutes faire des blagues. (Au passage, voici une petite recommandation personnelle de podcasts "libre antenne", où des gens racontent des trucs, à écouter pour rigoler ou travailler : __**Au Nom Du Pire**__,__** Floodcast**__,__** A bientôt de te revoir**__...)_

_Et sinon, pour Killer, je l'ai écrit selon mon headcanon : je l'ai fait autiste. D'où les lunettes, le casque anti-bruit, le ton et le visage indéchiffrable. Depuis un certain chapitre du manga, je suis persuadée que ce brave Killer est un de mes adelphes. (Que Law juge évidemment un peu vite, puisqu'il n'est pas déconstruit à 100% .)_

_Si vous avez des retours à faire n'hésitez pas :) ! Un petit vote fait du bien au moral aussi, si jamais vous ne savez pas quoi dire 3_

_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Il faut que cette fanfic reste amusante à faire pour moi, donc je ne mets pas la pression sur mon rythme de parution. Je vous dis à la prochaine, où il y aura ENFIN Kid. Je l'aime tellement que je risque de m'en donner à cœur joie à son propos._


	5. 4 - Le colocataire

_Bonsoir :)_

_Un nouveau chapitre où Kid apparaît ENFIN. J'avais hâte de le faire parce que bon, c'est quand même mon personnage préféré. Je voulais faire ça bien._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ma première journée en tant que pensionnaire de cet étrange bahut arrive à son terme. Il était temps.

Non pas qu'elle ait été spécialement pénible, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai hâte de pouvoir me coucher pour rattraper ne serait-ce que trois ou quatre heures de sommeil. Sauf que mon repos n'est même pas garanti ; mon camarade de chambre regagne nos quartiers dans la soirée, et mon instinct me dit qu'il ne va pas être ravi de me voir occuper ce qui était encore sa chambre rien qu'à lui avant mon arrivée. J'ose espérer qu'il va m'ignorer, mais vu ce que m'a dit Killer quelques heures plus tôt, je doute fort que ce soit son genre.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre et par conséquent, je ne sais pas comment me préparer à son arrivée.

Je vais probablement faire comme d'habitude, rester dans mon coin et espérer qu'il me foute la paix. En attendant, je regagne le dortoir.

Il est vide à cette heure-ci. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, probablement en train de manger ou toujours en plein atelier. Je n'en ai aucune idée. A vrai dire, je ne tiens pas à me joindre à eux, je compte plutôt profiter de ce bref instant de solitude pour prendre une douche. Enfin. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir toute la journée avec toute cette crasse collée à la peau. Même quand je passe ma langue sur mes dents je sens qu'elles ne sont pas propres et c'est une sensation vraiment atroce.

Je fonce jusqu'à ma chambre, histoire de prendre deux ou trois affaires avant d'y aller, puis je m'arrête brusquement devant la porte. Est-ce que mon coloc est déjà là ? Si oui, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire le coup du mec qui marque son territoire en roulant des mécaniques. J'en ai vu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Je pousse la poignée et passe discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement : personne. Je souffle de soulagement et j'entre.

Rien n'a changé dans la pièce, c'est toujours aussi froid et impersonnel. Néanmoins, un détail attire mon attention : sur le lit du dessus, posée sur l'oreiller, se trouve une prothèse de bras. Je suis d'abord un peu déstabilisé de me retrouver face à un membre articulé détaché du reste du corps — c'est donc ça, l'effet "vallée dérangeante" — mais je m'en détourne assez vite. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de quelque chose qui ne regarde absolument pas. Tout ce que ça m'apprend, c'est que mon coloc est handicapé et qu'il est probablement déjà passé par là sans que je ne le vois.

J'ouvre les placards : rien n'a bougé ici non plus. Il n'a pas touché à mes affaires, ni aux siennes d'ailleurs. Curieux.

Je m'attrape une serviette de bain, un autre sweat, un vieux froc tout pourri, et soudain j'ai un flash. J'espère que mon coloc et moi nous n'avons pas eu la même idée et que je ne vais pas le croiser dans la douche. Ce serait vraiment une mauvaise entrée en matière, j'aimerais garder un semblant de crédibilité. Et puis non, pitié, je veux être tranquille.

Je quitte la chambre et je fonce vers la salle de bain. Elle est plus spacieuse que je l'imaginais, et moins angoissante aussi. Je me figurais une sorte de vestiaire malodorant, sans cloisons, où l'on serait obligé de se mater les uns les autres sans avoir vraiment consenti, mais non. Il y plusieurs cabines individuelles et même des portes battantes qui permettent de se soustraire aux regards. En plus, il n'y a personne. Peut-être que dieu existe finalement.

Alors que je vais me cacher dans la cabine la plus isolée, tout au fond de la pièce contre le mur, mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche arrière. Je l'attrape, naïvement, puis je sens une bouffée de violence aiguë me parcourir les veines à la vue du nom affiché sur l'écran. Comme si mon sang s'était subitement changé en acide de batterie.

C'est Doflamingo, je l'avais presque oublié.

_Doflamingo : Tu devais m'appeler pour me raconter comment s'est passé ton installation. _

_Law : J'ai rien à te dire. Ah si, juste : va chier. _

_Doflamingo : Tu as l'air en forme, me voilà rassuré. _

_Law : *emoji doigt d'honneur* _

Il se paye ma tête en plus, cet espèce de salopard. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à foutre de mon bien être. Je sais qu'il veut juste me narguer et se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. C'est sa façon de me dire : "Eh, t'inquiète pas : je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je te surveille."

J'ai envie de lui faire du mal. Je sais que c'est peine perdue, que mon insolence ne l'atteint absolument pas, mais c'est bon pour mes nerfs. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse faire de moi sa petite marionnette docile. S'il croit que cet endroit va changer quelque chose à mon état d'esprit : il se plante. Moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié. Il a perdu mon respect pour toujours. Depuis, j'ai pris la décision de le défier. Tout ce que je ferai, tout ce que j'apprendrai, tout ce que ce qui viendra me renforcer : je m'en servirai contre lui. Pour l'instant, je ravale ma colère et je me contente de lui faire part de mon mépris. Je vais le laisser croire que son plan fonctionne. Je vais le laisser croire que je me calme. Il n'est pas bête, il sait que je vais sûrement essayer de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait – peut-être est-ce aussi pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé ici – alors pour le moment il faut que je me joue mon rôle. Plus je réagis comme un ado énervé, et moins il me prend au sérieux. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, de cette manière : j'endors sa méfiance.

Je repense à mon entrevue avec Crocodile, la veille : il m'a dit qu'il m'avait casé dans sa légion contrairement à la volonté de Doflamingo, j'ose espérer que ça l'a mis en colère. Et quelque part, j'espère aussi que mon directeur et moi nous partageons la même amertume envers mon "tuteur légal". Il pourrait devenir un allié de choix dans ma croisade. Bref. J'aurais bien le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard. Je ne voulais même pas y penser, je voulais juste prendre une douche pour me détendre.

Je balance mon téléphone sur mon tas de linge et je rentre dans la cabine. Je pousse l'eau chaude à son maximum afin de gommer ces pensées parasites.

A ma sortie de la salle de bain, je constate que le couloir est plus animé. Certains étudiants sont revenus se la couler douce dans le dortoir, avec de la nourriture que je devine volée. J'en vois même trois qui ont installé un service à fondue, à même le sol...

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la scène. Puis je me rappelle que je mangerai bien quelque chose moi aussi, et pour ça : il faudrait que je descende jusqu'à la cafétéria, mais je n'ai aucune envie de socialiser. Je n'ai vraiment pas la foi de me retrouver encore une fois entouré de monde.

Soudain, sorti de nulle part comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées : Luffy apparaît à côté de moi et me tend un seau en carton rempli d'ailes de poulet.

— Tiens ! Je t'ai pas vu toute à l'heure tu dois avoir faim, me marmonne-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'une aile lui dépasse de la bouche.

— C'est sympa de ta part, je le remercie en piochant timidement dans son seau.

Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de prendre de la nourriture dans un plat où Luffy a probablement plongé ses mains sales, mais comme il est bien gentil de me le proposer et que j'ai vraiment faim, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Il m'invite à venir m'asseoir avec lui sur un rebord de fenêtre, planqué sous les palmiers qui habillent le couloir. Je consens à m'installer en sa compagnie quelques minutes, le temps de grignoter un peu. On ne se parle pas vraiment, on se contente d'observer les autres.

Je réalise que la faune de cette jungle factice qui nous sert de dortoir est assez bruyante. Je reconnais quelques têtes, mais je ne connais toujours pas les noms. Je demande à Luffy s'il peut me les donner, et à chaque fois, il me répond avec un enthousiasme totalement hors sujet.

Après avoir enregistré une dizaine de gars dans ma mémoire, je me lance dans une nouvelle série de questions :

— Il n'y a que des mecs ici ?

— Ici ouais, les filles sont dans un autre bâtiment.

— Il y a une vraie raison ou c'est une séparation purement misogyne ?

Il me regarde avec incompréhension, puis hausse les épaules.

— J'ai pas trop compris si tu étais sarcastique ou pas, dit-il, mais la raison que je connais c'est que leur bâtiment à elles, il est géré uniquement par des femmes. Je crois qu'elles voulaient "se démerder toutes seules en non-mixité". Enfin, un truc comme ça.

Je rigole en imaginant la tronche des gars qui dirigent cette école quand leurs homologues féminines ont dit ça.

— Et au fait, Killer, c'est un reptile ou pas ? Je demande encore à Luffy.

— Ah non, c'est un rapace. Je me suis fait pas mal de copains parmi eux, je te les présenterai !

Je m'apprête à répondre, quand le brouhaha du couloir se fait plus diffus. Quelques voix s'élèvent et des ricanements mesquins fusent. De là où je suis, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui se dit, mais j'ai une petite montée d'adrénaline. D'après les regards qui convergent tous en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon, je me demande si mon copain de chambrée n'est pas arrivé.

Luffy et moi penchons la tête en même temps, pour observer ce qu'il se passe à travers les branches de palmiers. Luffy laisse échapper un petit "oh" puis il se tourne vers moi.

— Tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec Kid.

Intrigué, je tends le cou à m'en faire péter une vertèbre, puis je finis par l'apercevoir tout au fond du couloir.

Quand on m'a dit qu'il avait été collé au mitard, mon cerveau s'est tout de suite construit une image mentale, sans doute un peu clichée, du personnage : je l'ai visualisé avec une dégaine de gros dur, genre un macho baraqué insupportable qui hurle à la moindre contrariété et qui frappe ceux qui ont le malheur de le regarder de travers. Ma prémonition n'était pas tout à fait exacte mais sûrement pas très loin de la vérité non plus, il a la dégaine de l'emploi.

Il est très grand, avec des épaules larges comme une armoire ancienne et une tignasse épaisse de cheveux rouge vif. Comme le laissait présager la prothèse retrouvée tantôt dans la chambre, il est amputé de l'avant bras gauche.

Depuis mon poste, je ne peux pas voir avec qui il parle et je n'entends pas non plus la conversation mais je devine à son regard perçant que la discussion n'est pas amicale. Je repense à Killer ; il m'a dit que Kid était susceptible, je me demande pourquoi des types ont jugé malin de le provoquer alors qu'il sort à peine d'une chambre d'isolement. Il est probablement un tantinet irritable. N'ayant pas envie d'être dans les parages si les choses venaient à dégénérer, je remercie Luffy de m'avoir nourri – il va vraiment falloir que je me débrouille sans son aide à l'avenir – puis je m'éclipse discrètement dans ma chambre. Ou devrais-je dire notre chambre, maintenant.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et me coupe immédiatement des bruits du couloir. Au moins, c'est bien insonorisé. Je soupire bruyamment.

Je suis soulagé, mais pas pour très longtemps. Il va débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur moi. En temps normal, je stresserai sans doute moins. Quand on me cherche des noises, généralement je m'en tire par une pirouette insolente et point final. Sauf que là : non seulement je suis très fatigué, mais en plus le gars qui doit me rejoindre fait presque le double de mon poids en muscles. Je ne vais pas tenter ma chance à ce point là.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, celui du dessous, puis je branche mon portable et mes écouteurs. Par miracle, la 4G fonctionne. Je peux donc me plonger dans les abîmes d'internet pour me distraire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de neuf à regarder, alors j'opte pour une compilation vidéo où des gens racontent des creepypastas. Étonnamment, c'est ce qui m'aide le plus à dormir quand je suis au bout du rouleau.

Alors que je commence à fermer les yeux, j'entends le mécanisme de la porte qui s'enclenche. J'entrouvre un œil et voit la silhouette massive de Kid qui pénètre la chambre. Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il est en train de me fixer.

Maintenant que je le vois de plus près, je me dis qu'il a encore plus une gueule de punk mal léché que je ne le pensais. Il a le visage marqué, anguleux, un grand nez pointu et cabossé – sans doute déjà cassé plusieurs fois – ainsi qu'une mâchoire crispée de mec qui a trop serré les dents.

A la façon dont il me regarde, je me demande s'il va se mettre à me feuler dessus comme un chat en rogne, mais il ne fait rien. Il se contente de m'évaluer. J'hésite à lui demander s'il veut ma photo, mais je me ravise tout de suite. Et de toute façon, il finit par m'adresser la parole :

— Du coup tu t'appelles Law toi ?

Killer m'a dit qu'ils étaient potes, je suppose que c'est lui qui lui a dit comment je m'appelais.

— Ouais, et toi c'est Kid.

Il acquiesce. On reste là quelques secondes, à se défier du regard. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air ravi de m'avoir dans sa chambre.

— T'as eu l'intelligence de prendre le lit du bas, me lance-t-il avec sa grosse voix cassée.

— Je n'aime pas dormir dans des draps sales, je réponds.

Merde, quel con. J'ai dit qu'il fallait que j'évite de le provoquer et je lui lance ça... Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me retenir de vanner les gens sinon je ne vais pas passer l'âge de trente ans.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne se vexe pas. Au contraire, il se marre. Il n'insiste pas, puis il se hisse sur le lit du dessus, visiblement décidé à ne pas faire attention à moi. J'entends le grincement des ressorts au-dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il s'installe. Une fois là-haut, il pousse un grognement agacé.

— Ils me font chier avec ça, marmonne-t-il.

Deux secondes plus tard, une forme indistincte passe dans mon champ de vision, puis un léger choc se fait entendre. Curieux, je passe la tête par-dessus mon matelas et retrouve, sur le sol, la prothèse de bras qui était posée sur l'oreiller de son lit. Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension et je m'empare du bras factice. J'ose demander :

— Pourquoi tu le jettes ? T'en as besoin non ?

— Non, ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose.

Je lève la tête vers son lit, je ne vois que son dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais je l'entends fouiller... Lorsqu'il se retourne, je vois qu'il a empoigné une autre prothèse. Il me la montre et ajoute, sans me regarder :

— Je préfère la mienne.

Sur ces mots, il passe une espèce de manche noire sur son bras, puis il enfile l'autre prothèse par-dessus. Je ne sais pas d'où il la sort, mais elle à l'air beaucoup moins pratique que celle qu'il a jeté. Elle est métallique, rayée, usée. C'est tellement moche que je me demande s'il ne l'a pas bidouillée lui-même. Elle ressemble plus à une sculpture d'art contemporain qu'à un véritable outil censé l'aider. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

— Il lui est arrivé quoi à ton bras ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me dévisage. J'ai du mal à le lire, je ne sais pas si il est en colère ou juste très concentré.

— Et toi ? Me demande-t-il. Il lui est arrivé quoi à ta gueule ?

Je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre pourquoi il me dit ça. Il fait allusion aux tâches blanches que j'ai sur le visage. Ca ne se voit pas beaucoup, mais j'ai effectivement des marques de dépigmentation sur plusieurs endroits du corps, dernier vestige d'une maladie contractée lors de mon adolescence. Il arrive parfois que les gens posent leurs yeux dessus, mais le plus souvent ils s'abstiennent de tout commentaire, je suis donc assez choqué qu'il ose me dire ça.

— De quoi je me mêle ? Je réponds, un peu sur la défensive.

— Exactement, ricane-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

— Pardon ?

— Ce qui est arrivé à mon bras : ça ne te regarde pas.

Un éclair de compréhension me traverse l'esprit ; et la honte chauffe mon visage assez violemment. J'espère qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je me sens vraiment stupide maintenant, je me demande même ce qu'il m'a pris de lui poser une question pareille, c'était totalement déplacé. Je ne fais tout petit et je remets mes écouteurs. Je suis contrarié par mon erreur mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'ait pas le dessus dès la première manche, je suis mauvais perdant.

A mon grand soulagement, il n'en profite pas pour m'enfoncer. Il continue de m'ignorer et quitte son lit pour aller fouiller dans notre armoire commune. Ca ne me plaît pas trop qu'il mette son nez dans mes vêtements, mais c'est irrationnel. Après tout, les siens sont là aussi, ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix. C'est juste ma défaite de tantôt qui me rend agressif. J'essaye de ne pas le regarder et je me concentre sur mon téléphone.

— Ah, d'accord. Le ton est donné, ricane-t-il soudainement en sortant une petite boite de l'armoire.

Je me tourne à nouveau dans sa direction, un peu agacé, et m'aperçoit avec horreur qu'il est tombé sur les préservatifs que m'a donné Crocodile à mon arrivée. Je les avais rangé là par défaut, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, puis je les ai complètement oubliés.

— Tu perds pas le nord toi, dit-il, en souriant comme un gosse qui a trouvé la planque des cadeaux de Noël.

J'ai envie de me jeter hors du lit, de les lui arracher des mains et de lui cracher au visage, mais je me contiens. Je lève juste les yeux au ciel, désireux de sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste en restant froid et impassible.

— T'emballe pas, c'est juste le directeur qui me les a filées quand je suis arrivé.

— Ben voyons, tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

Je me renfrogne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me croit pas ? Je suis quand même pas le seul à qui Crocodile a fait le coup...

— Oui, puisque c'est la vérité ?

— Si tu le dis.

Il repose la boite et recommence à trifouiller dans ses propres vêtements.

Ok, il me gonfle déjà. Il va falloir que je me venge parce que je ne veux surtout pas rester sur cet échange raté. Je ne veux pas déclencher d'hostilités avec lui, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'il pense que je suis du genre à me faire ridiculiser sans broncher.

Il finit par attraper certaines de ses fringues dans le placard puis il quitte la chambre sans un regard. Je devine qu'il va prendre une douche à son tour, ça se comprend. Après plusieurs jours au mitard, il devait en rêver depuis longtemps.

Il est plus de minuit quand je commence à m'endormir. Je suis content, pour une fois il est tôt. J'enlève mes écouteurs, je pose mon téléphone sur le sol, près de mon lit, avec son chargeur, puis je ferme les yeux. Je retrace le fil de ma journée : le petit déjeuner, Killer qui me fait payer mon café, Stelly qui essaye de m'impressionner, Luffy, le premier cours, Cavendish qui me fait son laïus, deuxième cours, Luffy qui s'engueule avec trois gars pour une salle, le message de Doflamingo puis l'apparition de Kid.

Où est-il passé celui-là d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas revenu après avoir quitté la chambre avec quelques unes de ses fringues. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ses allers et venues, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Surtout dans un établissement pareil et avec le contexte actuel.

Je repense au suicide de Ace. Il faudra que je me penche plus sérieusement sur cette question. Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche. Mais je verrais ça plus tard, pour l'instant je veux juste dormir. Un vrai sommeil, pour une fois. Ce serait bien.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Première apparition de Kid, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_J'ai remarqué que dans pas mal de fanfics KidLaw, c'était souvent Law, le personnage sarcastique qui agace l'autre, j'ai décidé d'inverser les rôles un peu. Déjà parce que je trouve que ça correspond plus au Law du manga qui est — certes un mec fin stratège un peu cynique, mais il est surtout complètement dépassé par les réactions des autres et il finit toujours en crise de nerfs. Et puis je pense que Kid n'est pas mal non plus, dans le genre petit con arrogant. Je voulais que ça se ressente._

_Ensuite, concernant ce que j'ai dit sur son bras, j'ai aussi voulu renverser la tendance. Beaucoup de gens le fétichisent dans les fictions dites "lemon", j'avais envie de faire entendre un autre son de cloche.  
Pour comprendre sa réaction envers la question totalement déplacée de Law, je vous invite à regarder cette vidéo (si vous maîtrisez l'anglais) intitulée : "Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire aux amputé•e•s."_

_ watch?v=SoKQzAhXkbw _

_Et pour finir, je pense mettre d'autres fausses conversations SMS, comme celle avec Doflamingo, dans les chapitres. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problèmes pour la lecture ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et je retourne écrire la suite :) ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ‹3_


	6. 5 - Escapade nocturne

_Et voilà le cinquième chapitre. Je crois que c'est le plus long pour l'instant, et il se passe pas mal de trucs, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Je mets les choses en place doucement mais le duo commence à se construire._

_Je mets un petit __**CW : suicide**__ au cas où. Il n'y a pas grand chose, le sujet est juste évoqué, mais on ne sait jamais._

* * *

Mon arrivée dans l'établissement remonte à deux semaines, et j'ai l'impression d'y être depuis déjà des mois.

J'ai eu le temps de prendre mes repères, de mettre en place mes petits rituels et de m'habituer aux gens. Par miracle, je suis parvenu à ne me mettre personne à dos pour l'instant. A part Stelly, bien sûr, qui essaye de se venger de moi tous les jours depuis le moment où je l'ai humilié publiquement, mais je ne le compte pas dans la balance. Ses tentatives sont si pathétiques que s'en est risible. Sa dernière trouvaille date d'hier : un de ses suiveurs est entré dans ma chambre dans le but de cacher un hareng mort sous mon matelas et il est tombé sur Kid. Je ne connais pas le reste de l'histoire en détail mais il semblerait que le malheureux soit retourné auprès de son chef avec de la chair de poisson putréfiée étalée sur le visage.

En dehors de ces quelques incidents, rien à signaler. Je me porte comme un charme.

Même si j'ai eu quelques appréhensions vis-à-vis de Cavendish. Peu de temps après notre première conversation, je suis allé le voir afin de vérifier si je ne pouvais pas faire appel à lui pour aider Luffy. Il a ignoré ma requête et s'est contenté de me demander si j'avais réfléchi à sa proposition. Je lui ai répondu que je ne comptais pas me mettre sous la bannière de qui que ce soit puis il a haussé les épaules en me lançant un petit "tant pis pour toi" narquois. Après cela, j'ai cru qu'il allait me le faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre mais il n'a rien fait. Ou du moins pas encore. Dans le doute, je reste sur mes gardes.

Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne m'a été d'aucune aide pour que je puisse régler ma dette envers Luffy. J'espérais obtenir au moins une information sur les clés de ces foutues salles insonorisées, ou peut-être un moyen de dégoter un peu de matériel pour les dépanner, lui et Usopp, mais j'en ai été incapable. Je sais bien qu'ils ne veulent pas que je les aide, mais j'en ai fait une affaire personnelle et je suis têtu. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils le feront leur foutu podcast.

Je sais que ça leur tient à cœur plus que de raison, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaître un peu en deux semaines. Il faut dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, surtout Luffy. Je ne sais pas par quel prodige il s'est pris d'affection pour moi, mais il tient très fort à ce que je m'intègre à son groupe d'amis. Chaque midi, il m'attrape par le sweat et m'entraîne de force jusqu'à leur table.

Comme il me l'avait promis, il m'a présenté certains des rapaces avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié et j'ai été surpris. Eux comme moi, nous ne lui ressemblons pas du tout. C'est comme si il nous avait repéré, tels des chiens abandonnés au bord de la route, et qu'il nous avait adoptés pour nous offrir une meilleure vie. Et si moi, je suis encore méfiant, eux ont l'air sereins face à son exubérance et son énergie débordante. Pourtant, à première vue, on pourrait croire qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre patience à son égard.

Le premier à qui j'ai été présenté est Zoro. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu du mal à imaginer ce type supporter Luffy plus de trois secondes, mais finalement ils s'entendent merveilleusement bien, malgré le caractère taciturne de ce dernier. Il s'est également avéré être une des raisons pour lesquelles les autres étudiants évitent de trop s'en prendre à Luffy — rapport au fait que c'est un gladiateur avec un regard de machine à tuer.

Il y a aussi Sanji. Un étudiant un peu plus petit et moins costaud que Zoro, mais tout aussi redoutable d'après ce que j'ai compris, bien qu'il ait l'air plus doux. Mais peut-être que j'ai cette impression parce que j'ai un faible pour les blonds*. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler, étant donné qu'il travaille en cuisine et qu'il ne peut être avec nous que très sporadiquement à l'heure de midi. Puisqu'il est doué dans ce domaine, il s'est porté volontaire pour travailler à la cafétéria. C'est de cette façon qu'il se fait de l'argent.

De mon côté, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment m'en faire. Et pourtant, cela devient vite indispensable ici. Si Killer ne m'avait pas à la bonne, il y a belle lurette que je n'aurais plus la possibilité d'accéder à la cafetière. Certains services de l'établissement vont finir par m'être inaccessibles si je ne me dépêche pas de gagner un peu de thunes.

Ce midi-là, cela s'est ressenti. Je n'avais plus un sou en poche, et sans la magnanimité de Sanji, je n'aurais pas eu une miette de bouffe à me mettre sous la dent.

— Il va falloir te bouger mec, plus tu seras pauvre et plus tu seras dans la merde, m'avertit-il en s'éloignant après m'avoir donné une assiette pleine.

Je me sens privilégié et ça me gêne. D'autres étudiants n'ont pas la chance de connaître Sanji, et au nombre de table vides, je devine qu'il y en a déjà trop qui resteront le ventre vide aujourd'hui.

— Comment vous faites pour gagner de l'argent vous ? Je demande à Luffy et Usopp qui mangent en face de moi.

— Moi je répare des trucs pour les autres, me répond Usopp. Surtout des ordis, des portables ou des trucs comme ça. Je te raconte pas le nombre de mecs qui téléchargent des trucs à la con puis qui se retrouvent avec milles extensions sur leur PC. Ils s'étonnent que ça rame après...

— Moi je voulais faire les annonces matinales parce que ça avait l'air drôle, mais ils ont dit que "j'en faisais trop" alors ils ne m'ont pas gardé... J'ai encore de l'agent qui datent de ce moment là alors je m'en sers, pour le reste ou verra plus tard.

— Il faut dire que quelqu'un qui te hurle de joie dans les oreilles dès le matin, c'est pas génial comme réveil, grommelle Usopp.

De ce que je comprends, chacun est appelé à utiliser ses propres petits talents et passions pour gagner sa pitance. Malheureusement pour moi, mes habilités ne sont pas prêtes de servir. J'ai bien une prédilection pour le corps humain, quelques connaissances basiques en médecine, sur l'anatomie et tout ça. Mais il y a peu de chance que je sois amené à faire des points de suture à des gars sur une table de billard, avec une aiguille de couture et une bouteille d'alcool comme seuls outils. D'autant qu'il y a une aile médicale ici, alors pourquoi des gens iraient me payer pour ça si c'est gratuit juste à côté ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pourrais être utile.

Soudain, comme pour accentuer mon désespoir, un garçon chargé de faire la plonge heurte violemment notre table et s'écroule de tout son long juste à côté de nous. Il pousse un gémissement honteux et se relève en époussetant son tablier. Luffy éclate de rire.

— La gamelle que tu t'es payé Kobby ! S'esclaffe-t-il en se claquant les cuisses.

Le garçon rigole nerveusement, plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. Je le reconnais maintenant qu'il se tient devant moi. C'est probablement l'étudiant le plus jeune de tout l'établissement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici, mais il n'est vraiment pas à ça place. Les autres résidents lui font vivre l'enfer tous les jours, ils passent leur temps à se moquer de lui. Il n'y a guère que Luffy qui se montre gentil et amical à son égard.

Toujours sous le choc de sa propre chute, Kobby peine à se remettre de ses émotions. Il enlève ses lunettes rondes et les essuie vaguement sur ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers moi.

— C'est... C'est bien toi Trafalgar Law ?

— Ouais.

Alors que je le regarde, il cesse de soutenir mon regard et se met à admirer ses pieds en bégayant. Je crois que je l'intimide un peu.

— J'ai ... Un message pour toi, déclare-t-il finalement, dans un soupir d'épuisement.

— De la part de qui ?

— Le directeur des reptiles, ajoute-t-il. Il veut te voir dans son bureau cet après-midi à quinze heure.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je hoche le menton à l'intention de Kobby pour lui signifier que j'ai bien pris note de son information, puis il repart en courant vers le fond de la cafétéria pour poursuivre son travail pour lequel il est, à priori, en retard.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Me demande Luffy.

— Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir.

A vrai dire j'ai bien une petite idée, mais je ne peux pas en parler à Luffy. D'après le regard que me jette Usopp, je ne vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas, mais il n'en dit rien. Quant à Zoro il n'a pas décroché un mot de tout le repas, puisqu'il dort.

Même si je m'efforce de le cacher, je suis surpris que Crocodile me convoque. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Quinze heure tapante. Je suis devant la porte du bureau, et je toque aussitôt. A peine deux secondes plus tard, la voix sombre et ronflante de Crocodile me répond. Il lance un "entrez" et je m'exécute.

Je m'attendais à le trouver devant son immense bureau de parvenu, en train de trier des documents quelconques, mais il se tient debout à côté de son vivarium et porte d'énorme gants noirs qui m'ont tout l'air d'être coqués. Il se tourne mollement vers moi, comme si tout était normal.

— Approche, m'ordonne-t-il, tout en plongeant les mains dans un grand seau.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'ose demander.

Lorsqu'il ressort les mains du seau, je regrette immédiatement ma question : il tient une carcasse de poulet par les pattes.

Sans me répondre, il ouvre une petite trappe en métal, qui grince à l'ouverture, située sous les vitres du terrarium, puis il y laisse tomber le poulet. Un bruit sourd me confirme que son animal de compagnie n'a pas perdu de temps pour engloutir son repas. Je grimace un peu. Je n'ai rien contre les crocodiles, mais je dois avouer que la présence de ce spécimen dans la pièce me rassure moyennement.

— Je venais aux nouvelles, dit-il finalement. Comment se passe ta rentrée ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en vient pas directement au fait ?

— Euh, bien. Je suppose, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

— Tu as eu le temps de comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent par ici ? Me demande-t-il encore, tout en saisissant un autre poulet.

— Dans les grandes lignes, oui.

— Et concernant tes camarades, comment vivent-ils la perte d'un des leurs ?

Bingo. Je me doutais qu'il voudrait me reparler de ça. Dès le premier jour, il m'a demandé d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette histoire. Par contre, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose : Ace était un roi, il était apprécié de beaucoup et il s'est suicidé à la surprise générale. C'est triste mais pas invraisemblable. Je n'ai rien constaté d'étrange, on a bien glissé un mot menaçant sous ma porte le jour de mon arrivée, mais à mes yeux ça n'a rien de bien surprenant : je venais d'arriver. Moi, le nouveau, il fallait bien qu'on me fasse flipper un peu pour que je comprenne que je n'étais pas le bienvenu sur leur territoire.

Je décide de lui répondre sincèrement.

— A part certains étudiants, ceux qui étaient proches de Ace, tout le monde se fiche totalement de sa mort.

— Tiens donc, marmonne-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté exactement ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'il s'est suicidé. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas exact ?

— C'est cette réponse que je te demande de trouver.

Je n'en reviens pas. Est-ce qu'il vient de me demander officiellement de mener l'enquête sur sa mort ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi moi ?

— Vous voulez que je cherche des ... Preuves de son suicide ?

— Je veux que tu fasses ce pourquoi Doflamingo te dit doué : fouiner et trouver la faille.

Je sors du bureau aussi assommé que si j'avais pris un bus de plein fouet. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe. Il veut que je cherche la vérité sur la mort d'un de leur résident ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi moi, dans quel but ? J'aurais un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, alors que je connaissais même pas ce mec ? Je me demande si je n'ai pas été envoyé ici pour cette raison finalement. J'ai été admis juste après sa mort, ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Mais ça me paraît tellement stupide que je ne peux pas l'accepter : ne me dites pas que Doflamingo m'a collé dans ce trou pour que je serve d'espion ? Pourquoi la mort de Ace aurait-elle le moindre sens pour lui ? Et Crocodile, quel est son rôle là-dedans ?

Il ne faut pas que je me laisse emporter. Ça n'a aucun sens pour l'instant parce que je mélange tout, il faut que je me calme. C'est encore trop frais, je ne peux pas penser de façon rationnelle. Je vais retourner au dortoir et essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Alors que je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, tout à coup, une énorme explosion retentit dans le hall. Des étudiants assis dans les marches, au lieu de paniquer, se contentent de serrer les dents et de râler : "Et allez. C'est reparti..."

Les portes de l'escalier ouest s'ouvrent en grand et vomissent une foule d'étudiants drapés de noir, au visage masqué, qui se mettent aussitôt à briser les décorations à grand coup de battes et autres massues. L'un d'entre eux se détache du cortège, le seul à ne pas avoir le visage couvert, et brandit en l'air une photo que je reconnais — pour l'avoir vue affichée sur un autel mémorial dans le couloir menant à la cafétéria — c'est celle de Ace. Le dissident s'avance au centre du hall, face aux trois escaliers et se met à hurler, à l'intention des étudiants les plus passifs :

— QUI SERA LE PROCHAIN ?

J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais remonter jusqu'au dortoir tellement tout est parti en vrille.

Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a des gardes et des chiens qui patrouillent autour du bâtiment : ils sont là pour intervenir quand des situations de ce genre se produisent. Et ce que j'ai vu n'était pas un beau spectacle. Ils ont balancé des lacrymogènes dans le hall, plaqués au sol les étudiants masqués — le meneur aussi — et les ont fait sortir un par un du hall. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus par la suite, mais les autres résidents n'avaient pas l'air plus choqué que ça. Ils semblaient même habitués.

J'ai interrogé un de mes collègues reptile, qui s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en poussant un soupir las : "Oh, c'est encore Sabo qui fait des siennes..."

Je savais que Sabo avait la réputation d'être un agitateur assez vindicatif, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'était à ce point-là. Il faudra que je le rencontre à l'avenir. Ces gars brandissaient une photo d'Ace avant de se faire tabasser par les gardes, Crocodile à raison, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette histoire de suicide et je me sens bête d'être passé à côté.

Quand je pense qu'on attend de moi que je trouve la faille. Au moins, je vais pouvoir m'allonger cinq minutes et penser à tout cela dans le calme maintenant.

J'espère seulement que Kid ne sera pas là. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci : il n'est jamais là. Depuis notre première rencontre, on ne s'est quasiment pas croisés. C'est à se demander s'il vit bien ici, c'est une véritable anguille. Il s'éclipse toujours en début de soirée, et quand je m'endors — tard, cela va de soi — il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je le vois dans son lit le matin, de temps en temps, mais sans avoir aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il est revenu. Je ne l'ai pas interrogé sur ses sorties, d'une part parce que je m'en fiche, mais aussi parce que je me suis dit qu'il devait simplement s'éclipser dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre et c'est tout.

Mais même en dehors du dortoir : je ne le vois jamais. Je l'ai bien aperçu deux ou trois fois à la cafétéria, en compagnie de Killer, mais il finit toujours par filer avant que la salle ne soit remplie de monde. Il n'est jamais en cours non plus, et malgré les rumeurs de violences qui courent sur lui, je n'ai jamais assisté à la moindre baston. J'ai l'impression que c'est un fantôme, qu'il n'existe pas.

Cette impression vole en éclat à l'instant même où je franchis la porte de la chambre.

Alors que tout était nickel ce matin, voilà que je retrouve, non pas la pièce normalement rangée que j'ai laissé derrière moi, mais un véritable capharnaüm. Il y a des fringues sales dispersées absolument partout, notamment sur mon lit, et un bric-à-brac innommable entreposé dans tous les sens. Des tuyaux, des fils de cuivre, des caisses pleines de je ne sais quoi, je retrouve même une cartouche d'obus — qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre avec ça ?!

Je vais le tuer.

Je sais que je suis légèrement psychorigide en ce qui concerne le rangement et l'hygiène, mais là c'est trop. Il a une odeur de rouille qui flotte dans les airs, ça me dégoûte. Tout ce que je voulais c'était trouver un coin où réfléchir sans être dérangé, et voilà que l'autre a décidé de transformer la piaule en brocante ? Non merci.

Vert de rage, je rouvre la porte à coup de pied et commence à tout balancer dehors. Ce n'est sûrement pas très avisé de ma part, mais je m'en fous. Je suis énervé. Je jette tout son bazar dans le couloir — s'en suit une magnifique cacophonie métallique qui attire l'attention de tout les étudiants présents. J'ai bien conscience que les regards sont sur moi alors que j'ai l'air d'un conjoint divorcé en colère, mais tant pis. Le ridicule ne tue pas, j'ai besoin de calme et de sobriété visuelle pour me concentrer. S'il n'est pas content après ça, il se démerde.

Je me débarrasse de la dernière caisse de saloperies, et je claque enfin la porte. Il reste encore des fringues sur mon lit, nom de dieu. Je me retiens d'y foutre le feu et je les jette sur son lit à lui. Je sais que je débarque dans ce qui était sa chambre à l'origine et que je le perturbe dans ses petites habitudes, mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

Au lieu de me poser tranquillement, je me retrouve à ruminer et à grincer des dents. J'étais déjà énervé et stressé, mais là c'est l'apothéose. J'essaye de prendre une longue inspiration. J'e n'ai pas le temps pour ça : j'ai plein de choses à penser.

Tout d'abord : Crocodile compte sur moi pour faire la lumière sur la mort de Ace. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire ça ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai d'ailleurs ? Il n'a pas laissé entendre qu'il comptait me rémunérer pour cet exercice. Ensuite : qu'est-ce que sa mort peut avoir de si fascinant ? Je suppose que c'est parce que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, parce que vu comment sont traités les étudiants comme Kobby, je doute que la prévention du suicide soit une de leur préoccupation majeure. Ca et le fait que ce n'était peut-être pas un suicide, je suppose. Quoi qu'il en soit : on attend de moi que je mette la main sur le nœud du problème.

J'hésite à envoyer un message à Doflamingo pour lui demander si il est derrière cette mascarade, mais je me ravise. Je préfère ne pas rompre mon silence avec lui. S'il tient vraiment à ce que je lui obéisse, qu'il me le demande en personne.

Je repense également aux contestataires dans le hall. Si je dois fouiner quelque part, c'est sûrement par là qu'il faut commencer. Ils ne brandissaient pas une photo de Ace pour rien, ils ont des informations que je n'ai pas. Sabo et moi, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse connaissance.

J'espère juste que toute cette histoire ne portera pas préjudice à Luffy qui s'est donné du mal pour être sympa avec moi.

Il est tard et tout le monde dort sauf moi. J'en suis certain.

Kid n'est pas revenu, son bordel est toujours entassé dans le couloir, personne n'y a touché.

Je m'ennuie très fort. Et pourtant, dieu sait comme j'ai besoin de dormir, mais impossible de fermer l'œil, mon cerveau est trop occupé à cogiter. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette histoire de suicide de la tête. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni par quel bout prendre cette énigme.

Crocodile m'a dit de faire ce que je sais faire : "fouiner et trouver la faille." Il est marrant lui. Je n'ai même pas le contexte...

Certains de mes neurones s'enclenchent soudainement : voilà, c'est ça qu'il faut que je cherche en priorité. J'ai besoin du contexte, je dois savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Officiellement et officieusement. Seulement, j'imagine que si Crocodile se contente de me faire de vagues sous-entendus entre deux séances de nourrissage reptilien, c'est qu'il n'est pas en position de me donner sa version et qu'il y a certainement des divergences d'opinions avec les deux autres. Il faut que je me démerde, encore.

Toutes les informations nécessaires doivent être conservées quelque part dans les bureaux des directeurs, peut-être même celles qu'ils n'ont pas envie que je vois.

D'ailleurs, puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je vais y aller maintenant. Je me retourne dans mon lit pour m'emparer de mon téléphone et vérifier l'heure. L'écran affiche trois heures vingt sept. Parfait. Me connaissant, je ne vais pas m'endormir avant au moins deux heures, autant faire quelque chose d'utile de ce laps de temps.

Je me lève en toute hâte et enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, puis je quitte mon repaire en me faisant le plus discret possible.

Le couloir est vide et extraordinairement silencieux. Il n'y a que le bazar de Kid, luisant sous la lumière de la fenêtre, qui donne un semblant d'atmosphère de musée abandonné au terrarium qui nous sert de dortoir. Ce n'est pas désagréable comme vision.

Je m'avance à pas feutrés, bien résolu à m'introduire dans le quartier des profs. Je ressens l'excitation poindre en moi alors que je descends l'escalier : j'ai l'impression d'avoir treize ans et de faire une bêtise. C'est assez ridicule, je suis juste un jeune adulte insomniaque avec une folle envie de fureter dans des tiroirs qui ne sont pas les miens pour trouver des infos sur le décès d'un autre jeune adulte. Ca n'a rien de mignon.

De nuit, ce château n'a vraiment pas la même dégaine, il a plus fière allure. La lumière de la lune filtre à travers les fenêtres et les barreaux en projetant ses rayons fantomatiques sur les vieilles peintures. Tout autour de moi, les lieux prennent des airs de manoir sans âge, habité par des spectres anciens et rancuniers. J'aime ce genre de décor, je trouve que je m'y fonds plus facilement. Je pourrais en faire partie même, la nuit me va bien. Tout y est tellement plus simple, il n'y a personne, pas de voix à entendre, pas de regard à soutenir, la seule règle à respecter étant celle du silence.

Je pourrais profiter de ces deux heures pour explorer les ailes du château que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter et apprécier cette nuit solitaire, mais j'ai un objectif à atteindre. D'autres occasions se présenteront.

Lorsque j'atteins le quartier réservé aux profs et aux directeurs, je ne remarque aucune barrière ou système d'alarme d'aucune sorte. C'est surprenant, je sais que les étudiants respectent scrupuleusement cette règle, aussi je m'attendais à plus de difficultés pour m'en approcher. Je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins un outil dissuasif : une caméra, un détecteur de mouvements, un gros chien, un lanceur de fléchettes tranquillisantes... Mais non : il n'y a rien. Ca me rend encore plus prudent et méfiant. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois le premier à m'aventurer sur ce terrain, il y a forcément eu d'autres fouineurs avant moi et je doute qu'ils soient parvenus à leur fin, ce serait trop facile.

Je rase les murs avec la souplesse d'un chat, avant de tomber sur une porte en chêne massif, portant l'inscription : « secrétariat ». Parfait, c'est forcément là qu'ils balancent leur paperasse. Je tourne la poignée mais elle est fermée à clé — quelque part, ça me rassure, ils auront au moins pensé à cette sécurité là. Je n'ai rien sur moi pour la crocheter, j'aurais dû y penser. Quel imbécile. Je suis obligé d'aller fouiner dans d'autres pièces pour trouver de quoi ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Je parcours encore quelques mètres avant de pénétrer dans une espèce de débarras mal rangé — bravo les profs — où s'entassent les cartons, les livres et autres fournitures diverses. Il y a des étagères dans tous les sens, avec des caisses fermées que je ne prends pas le temps d'observer, j'ai un autre objectif : trouver les clés. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient ici, ça me paraît trop bordélique, toutefois je poursuis ma route. Au fond de la pièce, il y a plusieurs grosses armoires de rangement, vides cette fois-ci, et à leurs pieds se trouvent d'autres caisses pleines de dossiers papiers et de bibelots que je ne prends pas le temps d'analyser. Seule l'une d'elle attire mon attention, elle porte en gros l'inscription "Ace", écrite au marqueur sur le dessus. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus.

Je me penche et arrache le scotch qui la maintient fermée. A l'ouverture, je comprends que ce sont ses effets personnels, ils ont dû être retirés de sa chambre et placés ici, en attendant d'être récupérés ou jetés. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Je trouve des vêtements, des figurines, des DVD de séries que je connais pas, un peu de matos de cours... Rien qui puisse m'indiquer quoi que ce soit sur sa mort. La seule chose un peu intrigante sur laquelle je tombe, c'est un agenda de l'année en cours.

Lorsque je l'ouvre, je constate que chaque jour, absolument chaque jour, il y a une note. Son écriture patte de mouche est difficile à déchiffrer, mais je parviens à lire certaines annotations. Il a griffonné des noms de réseaux sociaux, des horaires sans queue ni tête, des paroles de chansons. Ca m'intrigue. J'allume la torche de mon téléphone puis je m'assieds pour lire ça au calme.

C'est incompréhensible, mais je remarque que quelques jours avant mon arrivée — et donc, avant sa mort — il était bien moins prolifique. Certaines pages sont laissées vides de notes, et les rares qui y apparaissent concernent des horaires de cours, rien de bien passionnant. Tout ce que ça m'indique, c'est qu'il a peut-être eu un changement de comportement radical et non progressif. C'est une piste pour la thèse de la mort pas-si-classique.

Soudain, la porte du cagibi s'ouvre grand.

Merde !

Je plonge mon téléphone dans la poche de mon sweat pour cacher la lumière puis, calmement, je me lève et j'ouvre une armoire pour m'y cacher. Je me glisse entre deux bidules que je n'identifie pas et referme doucement la porte sur moi tandis que des bruits de pas résonnent sur le sol.

J'ai eu chaud aux miches. Un peu plus et je me faisais choper. C'était vraiment trop beau pour durer, tout était trop facile, j'aurais dû me méfier plus que ça. Maintenant j'espère que celui qui vient d'entrer va vite dégager.

Malheureusement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son projet. Je l'entends déambuler nonchalamment entre les étagères ; il prend son temps, fouille dans des cartons, balance des trucs par terre... Il à l'air sûr de lui et il ne se prive pas de faire du bruit. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il est dans son bon droit. Si il tombe sur moi, je suis foutu.

Ma pensée semble se prophétiser : j'entends l'intrus poser sa main sur la porte de l'armoire et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire alors qu'elle s'ouvre ... et que je tombe nez à nez avec Kid.

— Qu'est-ce tu fous là-dedans toi ? Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil surpris.

— Et toi, pourquoi t'es là abruti ?

On se toise pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que je ne me décide à le pousser et à sortir de ma cachette. Je suis à la fois soulagé et énervé que ce soit lui. Soulagé parce que je ne vais pas avoir à me retrouver au mitard, ou entre les griffes de quelques étudiants sadiques, pour avoir enfreint les règles, et énervé parce qu'il m'énerve. Tout simplement. C'est donc ça qu'il fait de ses nuits ? Des balades nocturnes dans le château ? Je me doute bien que je n'ai pas inventé le concept, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il lui passe l'envie de venir pile dans la pièce où je me trouvais.

— Je te dérange peut-être ? M'interroge-t-il encore, avec son foutu rictus sarcastique.

Je vais lui faire bouffer le bordel qu'il a foutu dans la chambre, ça lui fera passer l'envie de se foutre de ma gueule.

— Ouais, tu m'emmerdes en effet. Tu avais vraiment besoin de venir dans ce cagibi là, maintenant ?

— J'ai plus de raisons de m'y trouver que toi à vrai dire.

— Ben voyons.

Je décide de l'ignorer et je reprends l'agenda que j'avais laissé tomber par terre. Je l'étudierai plus tard, sans ce grand chieur derrière mon dos. Mon plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'espérais, mais si je pouvais au moins trouver les clés du secrétariat, ce serait parfait. Je m'éloigne, nerveux, et je laisse Kid à ses propres fouilles tandis que je reprends ma recherche d'une clé providentielle.

Je suis d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne me lâche pas du regard. J'ai beau essayer de faire comme si il n'était pas là, ce n'est pas évident.

Alors qu'il m'observe chercher dans tous les recoins, il s'approche, me double par la droite et se positionne volontairement dans mon champ de vision.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer sur les roses quand je vois qu'il tient un énorme trousseau de clés dans sa main valide. Percevant l'avidité dans mon regard, il le récupère et me nargue encore.

— Parce que si t'en as besoin, il suffit de demander gentiment, ricane-t-il.

— Et pourquoi tu me les prêterais ? Parce que tu es sympa et altruiste peut-être ? Je rétorque.

— Non, parce que tu me fais pitié à faire comme si tu maîtrisais la situation.

Je le fusille du regard et récite des incantations démoniaques en mon for intérieur dans l'espoir qu'il disparaisse dans une combustion spontanée, puis finalement je tends la main pour qu'il y dépose son trousseau. Tant pis pour ma dignité, j'en ai besoin. S'il tient tant que ça à se rendre utile, je n'ai aucun scrupules à en profiter.

— Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fous là, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il me cède gracieusement son précieux passe-partout.

— Mes emplettes, me répond-il. Et toi ?

— Du tourisme.

Je le dépasse et je sors de la pièce pour entrer dans le secrétariat. Par chance, il ne me suit pas.

Je teste une dizaine de clés avant de tomber sur la bonne. Satisfait, j'entre discrètement. A l'intérieur, au centre de la pièce, se trouve un bureau classique. Quoique joliment pourvu d'une grosse plante verte, qui cache certainement le visage de la personne assise sur la chaise en temps normal. Ca sent le renfermé, je me demande si ce bureau est souvent occupé.

Je balaye les environs du regard, pour être certain qu'aucune mesure de sécurité ne m'échappe, puis je commence mes recherches. J'ouvre les tiroirs et les classeurs, à l'affût du moindre papier mentionnant le nom de Ace.

Après quelques courtes minutes de solitude, Kid entre dans le secrétariat à son tour. Il s'appuie contre la porte en croisant les bras et me regarde m'afférer dans des liasses de documents administratifs.

— Tu cherches quoi ?

— De la drogue, je réponds, pour me payer sa tête.

Comme à son habitude, il se marre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste là à m'observer, il m'angoisse.

— Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder ?

— Si, mais je suis curieux, réplique-t-il en revissant l'embout de sa prothèse. Pourquoi tu fouilles dans les affaires d'un mort ?

Et merde. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il remarquerait la caisse où j'ai pris l'agenda. Il est décidément moins bête qu'il en à l'air. Par contre, ça m'étonne qu'il me pose la question, je ne pensais pas que ça l'intéresserait. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui mentir ou non.

— Parce qu'après les événements de cet après-midi ; où j'ai vu des mecs brandir la photo du mort en question en accusant l'établissement de mener leurs étudiants droit dans la tombe, je me pose quelques questions. J'ai juste envie de savoir si il y a vraiment un truc louche ou pas, je lui explique.

Ce n'est ni tout à fait la vérité, ni vraiment un mensonge. La seule chose que j'ai besoin de cacher, c'est qu'on m'a demandé d'enquêter là-dessus. Mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

— Et accessoirement je suis insomniaque alors il faut bien que je m'occupe, je m'empresse d'ajouter.

Bizarrement, cette explication à l'air de le satisfaire davantage. Alors qu'il continue de me fixer, je tombe sur un dossier au nom de Ace. Je me dépêche de l'ouvrir, mais évidemment, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Seulement des courriers, des copies d'examen, des photos d'identités...

Le seul document qui attire mon attention est un polycopié listant les différents comptes rendus de ses évaluations psychologiques, passées juste avant son arrivée dans l'établissement. Il révèle qu'il se trimbalait un trouble de stress post-traumatique et qu'il pouvait être violent. Mais rien de plus. Et ça ne m'aide pas, parce que je suis presque sûr que les évaluations psychologiques de quatre vingt dix pour-cent des étudiants sont du même acabit. Ne serait-ce que la mienne...

Pendant une seconde, je songe à chercher celle de Kid, puis je me rappelle qu'il est juste en face de moi. Il est toujours en train de m'observer. Quitte à envahir mon espace personnel, autant qu'il se rendu utile.

— Et toi, tu en penses quoi de toute cette histoire ?

Je me fiche de son avis, mais puisqu'il jouit du statut de paria officiel, je me dis qu'il sait peut-être pas mal de choses.

Ma question n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir, il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Franchement : je m'en cogne, m'annonce-t-il. Sa mort profite à certains, ça c'est indéniable. De là à chercher un complot, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Sur cette phrase, il quitte la pièce. Il n'a pas tort, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il faut creuser davantage.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. C'est le réveil, je l'avais programmé pour qu'il m'ordonne de retourner au dortoir. De toute façon, j'ai fait ce que je voulais faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Il sera toujours temps d'étudier la question plus sérieusement demain.

Je remets tout en place dans le bureau, puis je sors en verrouillant derrière moi. A ma grande surprise, Kid m'attend. Je me demande pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tende la paume de sa main pour que je lui remette les clés. Je lui rends immédiatement son trousseau puis je pense à quelque chose.

— Eh, où t'as trouvé toutes ces clés au fait ?

— Je les aies pas trouvées, je les aies fabriquées.

— Pardon ?

— Les clés officielles je les aies piquées une seule fois. Ca m'a coûté une semaine en isolement mais ça a suffit pour que je me fasse mon propre trousseau, m'explique-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Je rêve où il essaye de frimer devant moi ? Peu importe. Ca tombe à pic.

— Et tu n'aurais pas une clé pour ouvrir les salles insonorisées de la bibliothèque par hasard ?

— Si, pourquoi ?

— Tu pourrais m'en filer une ?

J'en reviens pas de ma propre audace. Il n'a absolument aucune raison d'accepter, et pourtant il se met à faire glisser les clés une à une avant de détacher celle qui m'intéresse des autres. Une fois qu'il l'a attrapée avec la pince de sa prothèse il s'arrête et me regarde avec un œil roublard.

— Tu te rends compte qu'à la seconde où je t'aurais donné cette clé, tu auras une dette envers moi ?

— Arrête de te la jouer et file moi cette clé, finis-je par m'agacer.

— Ok, mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier. Tu m'en dois une, tranche-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Pour couper court à la conversation, je lui fais signe que j'ai compris et que j'aimerais qu'il me donne cette foutue clé. Il accepte finalement de me la céder, et tous les deux, nous retournons vers le dortoir.

Je pensais qu'il continuerait sa petite balade seul, mais il semblerait que lui aussi veuille dormir quelques heures avant d'être réveillé par l'annonce déprimante du matin. Sur le trajet du retour, c'est lui qui me guide. Il me fait passer par des recoins tellement dissimulés que je ne reconnais rien du tout — je suppose qu'il a l'habitude et qu'il les connaît par cœur — en tout cas, nous atteignons la jungle du dortoir des reptiles beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

— Je suppose que tu fais ça souvent ? Ose-je demander.

— Faire quoi ?

— Explorer cet endroit la nuit.

— Ce n'est plus de l'exploration depuis longtemps.

Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

A l'instant où on atteint la chambre, il s'arrête brutalement en plein couloir. Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage quand je vois son expression choquée. Je me dirige vers la porte, puis juste avant d'entrer, je me retourne :

— Ah oui, j'oubliais, je m'exclame avec un ton hypocrite. La prochaine fois que je retrouve autant de bordel dans la chambre, je te fais bouffer tes trucs un par un.

Sur ces mots, je ferme la porte.

Je l'entends grommeler "Connard." et je vais me coucher, ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot cette fois.

* * *

_Et hop, petite vengeance mesquine de Law. J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) !_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre, j'ai toujours peur d'oublier des trucs. A part que j'ai casé des histoires de violences à l'encontre de mouvements contestataires parce que ça colle un peu à l'actualité._

_Sinon, sachez que si j'ai décris une séance de nourrissage entre Crocodile et son saurien de compagnie, c'est parce que j'ai moi-même des reptiles chez moi et j'avais envie de l'imaginer en train d'interagir avec ses bestioles._

_Et si Law dit avoir "un faible pour les blonds" ce n'est pas pour rien. On y reviendra._

_Et pour finir, si je décris Kid comme un mec insaisissable dont on ne sait rien ... c'est pour coller au manga. Sérieusement, depuis le temps qu'on nous tease ses agissements dans l'ombre sans qu'il ne soit vraiment présent, ça me paraissait raccord. _

_Si ce genre de bonus vous plaît, dites le moi et j'en ferais d'autres._

_Sur ce, je retourne écrire la suite, à la prochaine :) 3_


	7. 6 - Fuite sur les toits

_Et voilà le chapitre 6, qui aura un peu tardé, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Et j'espère aussi que je ne m'égare pas trop, si vous voyez une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me la signaler. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

– Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose.

– Des supplications, carrément ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de mon aide ?

– Ouais enfin, c'est surtout Luffy qui a dit ça. Personnellement, je pense qu'un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop. Tu sais quoi ? Je te paye !

– Non mais ce n'est pas la p…

– D'avance !

– Usopp, écoute…

– Tu es mon dernier espoir, ne me déçois pas.

Il me plaque un billet dans la main, part en courant et me laisse sur cette phrase inutilement dramatique. Je suis à la fois exaspéré et amusé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'avais déjà trouvé la solution à leur problème, cachée bien au chaud dans ma poche, qu'il était déjà loin.

Je comptais leur donner la clé que Kid m'a cédée dès que possible, évidemment, mais la perspective de recevoir un salaire pour ça me freine dans mes élans de charité. Je ne leur ai rien demandé en échange, je voulais juste remercier Luffy d'avoir été sympa avec moi, mais je mentirai en disant que le désespoir d'Usopp ne me rend pas grandement service. J'ai besoin d'argent et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à faire la plonge ou à ramper aux pieds d'un type qui serait prêt à m'engager pour faire ses quatre volontés. Je vais attendre un peu puis leur confier la clé un peu plus tard. Histoire de faire semblant d'avoir bossé un peu pour l'obtenir. Je défroisse le billet qu'Usopp m'a confié la somme me paraît totalement exagérée pour ce que je suis censé accomplir, toutefois je ne m'en plains pas.

Je me retourne vers la machine à café et reprend ce que j'étais en train de faire avant d'être interrompu. Killer, fidèle à son poste, me tend la main sans détourner le regard d'une vidéo qu'il a lancé sur son portable.

– Puisque tu as les moyens maintenant, aboule la thune.

Bien sûr, la scène avec Usopp ne lui a pas échappé. Mais même si je n'avais pas eu d'argent, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il continue plus longtemps de me traiter comme un VIP. Je me demande si Kid lui a parlé de ma petite vengeance.

– J'espère que tu as de la monnaie.

Je lui tends le billet. Il l'examine brièvement puis s'empare d'une énorme caisse métallique que je devine remplie de pièces.

– J'ai appris que ta première alliance nocturne avec Kid s'était plutôt bien passée, commente-t-il, tout en fouillant dans sa quincaillerie.

« Bien passée » ? C'est ce qu'il lui a dit ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre : il était tellement énervé qu'il a passé le reste de la nuit à rentrer tout son bric-à-brac dans la chambre, en faisant un boucan d'enfer pour m'empêcher de fermer l'œil et en réveillant tout le dortoir au passage. Ca a dégénéré en baston avec d'autres résidents alors que le jour n'était même pas encore levé. Ensuite il m'a juré qu'il allait me renvoyer l'ascenseur puis il a de nouveau disparu.

– Ce n'est … pas comme ça que je l'aurais résumé, je réponds.

Killer me fixe. Il a un sourire en coin que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

– Tu es toujours entier, donc ça s'est bien passé, m'assure-t-il.

– Oui. Pour l'instant.

– T'inquiète, s'il avait vraiment voulu t'allumer tu serais déjà à l'infirmerie avec des côtes cassées. Je suppose, qu'à ta façon, tu as gagné son respect.

Je ne suis pas convaincu, je pense plutôt qu'il attend le meilleur moment pour me le faire payer en étant le plus grandiose possible. Killer me répète qu'il n'est pas inquiet mais il n'a pas de raison de l'être. Et il n'a pas plus de raisons d'aller dans mon sens. C'est le seul ici qui soit considéré comme un ami de Kid. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance, ou si au contraire je devrais me tenir à l'écart. Il a été sympa avec moi depuis le début, mais est-ce que son amitié avec mon colocataire ne va pas finalement le faire virer de bord ? Après tout, il me fait de nouveau payer mon café. Je suppose que je dois l'ajouter à la liste des gens dont je dois me méfier.

C'est déplorable, mais je me connais. Je suis incapable de socialiser normalement, sans être sur le qui-vive comme si j'allais me faire bouffer à tout instant. A part Luffy et ses amis – qui ne m'ont absolument pas demandé mon avis pour m'ajouter à leur cercle – la plupart des étudiants se comportent avec moi comme je le fais avec eux : ils m'évitent comme de la peste. C'est à peine s'ils m'ont adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée. Ce n'est certainement pas un sort enviable, mais je suppose que c'est mieux que de me faire enfermer dans un placard ou dans une poubelle. Ou bien d'être forcé de servir de bonne personnelle à un autre en guise de punition pour avoir enfreint une règle abstraite. Je pense que si j'ai échappé à ce sort jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à mon remarquable don pour éviter les contacts humains.

Un bruit de vaisselle renversée me tire de ma réflexion.

Kobby s'est encore vautré en plein milieu de la cafétéria, sauf que cette fois un petit groupe s'est rassemblé autour de lui.

J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps parmi les brutes pour savoir de quoi il retourne il va passer un sale quart d'heure. L'un des gars agglutiné autour de lui – un grand balèze aux cheveux vert, fringué comme une tortue ninja – le ramasse en l'empoignant par le col, lui glisse une menace inaudible à l'oreille et le jette sur une des tables voisines. Le choc est violent : des chaises volent, la table s'écroule et Kobby aussi. Tout le monde regarde la scène d'un œil indifférent, je n'observe même pas l'ombre d'un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur. Comme pour l'émeute d'hier, tous sont habitués à ce genre de spectacle. Personne ne lèvera le petit doigt pour intervenir, et moi non plus. Même si ce que je vois me dégoûte, je ne suis pas de taille face à un groupe de mecs énervés et taillés comme des gorilles. Néanmoins, je cherche une issue possible, un moyen de distraction peut-être ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Sorti de nulle part, tel un justicier, un autre mec s'interpose entre les brutes et Kobby. Je le reconnais, c'est lui qui brandissait la photo d'Ace hier. Je suis étonné de le voir se balader dans les couloirs alors qu'il devrait être au mitard.

Je m'attendais à ce que le bourreau de Kobby lui colle une droite, ou lui ordonne de dégager, puisqu'il fait bien une tête de plus que lui, mais il ne fait rien. Il se contente juste de ricaner l'air de rien, puis il retourne à ses occupations. Le justicier aide Kobby à se relever et l'apostrophe d'une tape bienveillante sur l'épaule. Le pauvre est complètement dépité, il remercie son sauveur d'un hochement de tête timide et disparaît aussitôt derrière les portes de la cuisine, les genoux tremblants.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Killer, même s'il semble toujours obnubilé par l'écran de son téléphone, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

– Tu sais qui c'est ce mec là ?

– Lequel ? Le grand con qui a balancé le petit maigre ou le sauveur ?

– Tu as le sens de la formule. Je parle du sauveur, précise-je. C'est lui qui a fait exploser le hall hier.

– C'est Sabo, se contente-t-il de me dire, sur un ton qui laisse entendre qu'il s'agit d'une évidence.

Ah, d'accord. Rien que ça.

Donc non seulement le gars est un agitateur notoire qui adore emmerder la direction de l'établissement, il fait péter des bombes artisanales dans un château ancien tout en réclamant la justice pour un étudiant décédé, mais en plus il intervient en personne pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Je me demande à quoi il carbure.

Même si ce qu'il vient de faire est tout à fait admirable, ma misanthropie ne peut pas s'empêcher de le soupçonner d'hypocrisie. Ca fait beaucoup trop d'altruisme pour une seule personne, surtout pour un étudiant considéré comme un roi par ses pairs. Mais le fait que lui et Luffy soient amis me pousse à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin, il y a aussi des chances pour que ce soit vraiment un mec bien. Il faut que je lui parle.

Parce que j'ai besoin d'informations concernant la mort d'Ace – et je suis certain qu'il en a – mais aussi parce qu'il m'intrigue. Ce sera mon objectif du jour, faire en sorte de m'entretenir avec lui quelques minutes.

Approcher Sabo est plus facile que je le croyais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit entouré d'une cohorte de gardes du corps, ou au moins d'une petite bande d'amis, mais il est seul.

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à le trouver mais je suis surpris qu'il ait choisi un tel endroit pour s'isoler. Il s'est retranché dans une sorte de vieux cagibi, qu'il a réaménagé en ... quartier général ? Je suppose. Les murs sont tapissés d'affiches faites maisons, avec des noms de groupes que je ne connais pas, et des piles de fanzines trainent un peu partout sur le sol et sur les étagères.

Quand j'arrive, il est assis sur une chaise de bureau roulante, les pieds posés sur une vieille caisse en bois, et il a le nez plongé dans un journal. Comment a-t-il fait pour se le procurer, c'est une question à laquelle je répondrais plus tard. Maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de le voir de plus près, il est moins intimidant que je le pensais : il a un visage doux et des yeux de peluches dissimulés derrière des mèches blondes indisciplinées. Pas le genre de physique qu'on prêterait à un activiste énervé.

N'ayant pas envie de le surprendre, je toque à la porte entrouverte pour attirer son attention. Il lève la tête et me décoche un sourire amical.

– Salut, dit-il en me gratifiant d'un signe de la main avant de se lever de son fauteuil au dossier déchiqueté.

– Salut, dis-je, un peu déstabilisé par son amabilité. Sabo, c'est ça ?

– Ouaip.

– Je voulais savoir si je pouvais discuter avec toi deux minutes ?

– Je t'écoute ? Si c'est pour râler à propos de notre happening d'hier, tu peux faire demi-tour par contre, précise-t-il.

– Non je ne viens pas râler, je viens me renseigner parce que je n'ai pas trop compris en quoi ça consistait justement.

Encore un demi-mensonge. J'espère qu'il va y croire, je ne tiens pas à lui révéler que j'enquête sur la mort d'Ace pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de l'information et en plus il ne me connaît pas. Il n'a aucune raison de me faire confiance, alors autant dire que j'ai été intrigué par son action. Ce qui n'est pas faux en soi.

– Ah, t'es un des rares à montrer de la curiosité, s'étonne-t-il.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. La plupart des mecs ici sont tellement blasés qu'ils se fichent de la façon dont on les considère. Et personne ne peut leur en vouloir, les trois quarts d'entre eux pensent mériter ce qui leur arrive et que c'est une « chance » d'être ici. Donc oui, vraiment, ça m'épate quand quelqu'un est interpellé par nos manœuvres.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si loquace directement. Mais en effet, s'il passe son temps à organiser des manifestations et que d'habitude personne ne l'écoute, il doit être plutôt content que quelqu'un lui demande de s'exprimer à ce sujet.

– Si je comprends bien, c'était pour dénoncer les mauvais traitements de l'établissement envers les étudiants ?

– Exactement.

– Quels genres de mauvais traitements ?

Il soupire et à son expression je devine qu'il prend le temps de réfléchir au meilleur exemple parmi le nombre incalculable de situations qu'il pourrait m'énumérer.

– Et bien, le fait de coller des gens dans une chambre d'isolement insalubre pour n'importe quel prétexte par exemple. Non seulement c'est inefficace comme sanction, mais en plus c'est inhumain. Il y a aussi le fait de traiter les étudiants comme de la main d'œuvre gratuite, tout en laissant les éléments les plus faibles se faire tabasser sans rien dire. Bref, la liste est longue.

– Ca m'étonne que toi-même tu ne sois pas en chambre d'isolement après avoir fait exploser le hall.

Il me jette un regard interdit. Il n'est pas vexé, je crois plutôt qu'il cherche à savoir si je me paye sa tête ou si je suis sincèrement étonné de le voir se balader dans les couloirs après ce qu'il a fait.

– Mon géniteur passe son temps à mettre la pression aux directeurs pour que je sois traité comme un foutu prince. C'est pour ça que je ne me fais que rarement corriger, m'explique-t-il, d'une voix un peu acide. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'un traitement faveur mais je ne vais pas me priver pour en profiter et foute la merde autant que possible.

Je sens une pointe de gêne me parcourir les veines. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre sa situation et la mienne : moi et le lien qui me rattache à Doflamingo. Je vois tout à fait ce qu'il peut ressentir. Et ça explique son statut d'intouchable.

– Il y a autre chose que je voulais savoir, poursuis-je, en montrant du doigt une feuille posée sur son bureau. Pourquoi est-ce que tu montrais cette photo à tout le monde ?

Cette fois son regard se voile un peu, exactement comme Luffy le jour où il m'en a parlé. Il à l'air profondément triste.

– Parce que, commence-t-il, parce que je pense que ce qui est arrivé à cette personne risque de se reproduire.

– Comment ça ?

– Officiellement c'est un suicide. Moi, j'appelle ça un meurtre.

Mon entretien avec Sabo se révéla être des plus intéressants. Je n'ai pas cherché à aller trop loin, pour éviter qu'il se pose des questions sur mes intentions. Je me suis contenté de le laisser m'expliquer ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Sans surprise, Ace était un de ses plus proches amis. Ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, jusqu'au jour fatidique où celui-ci à mis fin à ses jours. Car c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, il s'est jeté du haut du toit. Seulement, d'après Sabo, Ace avait un comportement bizarre un peu avant que cela n'arrive et il n'a pas eu la possibilité de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, d'autant que lui aussi était un élément perturbateur et qu'on avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Bien qu'à l'inverse de Sabo, il était assez apprécié des autres étudiants, probablement grâce à ses origines sociales plus modestes. Je n'ai pas pu avoir le détail de son histoire, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été un des rares étudiants à avoir été « récupéré». Autrement dit : personne ne l'a envoyé ici, il a été recruté et enfermé sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Il était donc bien placé pour avoir envie de jouer les fortes têtes rebelles et rendre la vie infernale à ses geôliers, ce qu'il faisait souvent et dont il se délectait, toujours d'après Sabo. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela éveille mes soupçons. Puisqu'il n'était relié à aucune famille puissante et qu'il était plus gênant qu'autre chose, cela ne paraît pas incohérent d'avoir voulu l'éliminer pour ramener l'ordre.

En revanche, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Crocodile m'a confié cette mission. C'est incohérent. Mes premières preuves vont plutôt à l'encontre des responsables de l'établissement eux-mêmes, alors pourquoi veut-il remuer cette histoire ? Ace n'appartenait même pas à sa légion. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

– Dis donc toi, tu vas où comme ça ?

Je me retourne.

Un trio de mecs, dont l'un est celui qui martyrisait Kobby ce matin, me suit – depuis combien de temps, je ne sais pas, je ne vois même pas d'où ils sortent. Ils s'avancent vers moi et m'encerclent, avec un petit balancement d'épaule caractéristique, auquel va si bien l'expression « rouler des mécaniques ».

Je reste incrédule devant leur cinéma et leur accoutrement – qui les fait ressembler à de gros scarabées colorés, bleu, rouge et vert – jusqu'à ce que je remarque les divers objets contondants qu'ils tiennent dans leurs poings serrés. Aussitôt, l'inquiétude me gagne. Je commence à comprendre. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'apprêtais à entrer dans le couloir réservé aux profs et aux directeurs. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai oublié l'interdiction qui concerne cette aile du bâtiment. Comment aurais-je pu me rappeler qu'y pénétrer était passible de mission punitive improvisée alors qu'hier soir je m'y baladais tranquillement en furetant dans les placards ?

– Je ne vais nulle part, réponds-je sans grande conviction.

Quoi que je dise, de toute façon ces gars attendaient mon passage – pas spécialement le mien, juste celui d'un fouineur qui oserait rôder dans les parages – alors je doute qu'ils laissent tomber ce pourquoi ils sont là juste parce que je rebrousse chemin.

– Trop tard, on t'a grillé, tu vas déguster.

– Vous n'avez rien grillé du tout.

Je n'ai pas envie de me démonter, mais je suis tout de même un peu inquiet. Je ne fais pas le poids contre eux et je ne vois pas où je pourrais m'enfuir, puisqu'ils me barrent la route.

– Fais pas le malin, me répond le plus grand, avec une froideur de croque-mort. Ca déjà un moment que t'es dans le collimateur toi, vu que tu payes rien et que tu pavanes comme si t'étais un roi.

– T'as cru que t'étais privilégié, c'est ça ? Enchaîne celui qui avait attrapé Kobby par le col. Parce que spoiler : même si tu l'es mon gars, c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de te mettre une grosse branlée.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant tu t'es chié dessus devant Sabo, nan ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Le temps que ma remarque atteigne son cerveau, son visage se décompose peu à peu en une expression de franche stupéfaction. J'aurais ponctué ma punchline d'un petit sourire narquois si son pote n'avait pas aussitôt tenté de me flanquer un gros coup de batte de base-ball. Moi et ma grande gueule…

J'esquive de justesse, mais les deux autres s'y mettent.

Je parviens à quitter leur cercle en me jetant au sol, mais je prends tout de même un énorme coup dans l'épaule. J'ignore la douleur et je fonce à travers le couloir interdit. Sans surprise, ils me poursuivent. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne connais pas encore assez bien le terrain pour savoir où me cacher, tout ce que je peux faire c'est courir au hasard, en priant pour que mes poursuivants ne me rattrapent pas.

J'ouvre une porte à la volée et me retrouve dans une cage d'escaliers. Très mauvais choix de direction : maintenant je n'ai que deux possibilités, monter ou descendre. Impossible de les semer. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, ils franchissent les portes à leur tour. Tant pis pour la stratégie : ce sera vers le haut. Il y a de fortes chances que je me retrouve piégé comme un lapin, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, sans tomber sur la moindre porte. Pendant un moment, j'ai presque l'impression d'être enfermé dans un de ces cauchemars labyrinthiques dans lequel il est impossible de sortir jusqu'au réveil, sauf que cette fois c'est bien réel. Je continue de courir, je sens mes poumons me brûler, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Heureusement, je suis plus rapide qu'eux, j'ai quelques secondes d'avance. Alors que j'arrive au sommet de la cage d'escalier, il y a enfin une porte. C'est ma seule option, je la franchis.

A ma grande surprise, je me retrouve sur le toit du château.

Le vertige immédiat et le vent me font chanceler, mais je me ressaisis. Je fonce me planquer.

Par chance, le toit est évidemment immense et ne manque pas de cachettes. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est attendre de les attirer suffisamment loin pour redescendre l'escalier tout en cassant la porte derrière moi pour coincer ces abrutis.

Je me glisse derrière une tour de ce qui semble être un vieux pigeonnier – de mieux en mieux cet endroit – tout en essayant de garder le contact visuel avec la porte.

Un bruit étrange dans mon dos me fait sursauter. Ils n'ont quand même pas réussi à se téléporter derrière moi ?

– Mais t'es encore là toi ? T'as vraiment décidé de venir me faire chier dans tous les endroits où je peux être peinard ?

Je reconnais cette voix.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et aperçoit Kid, assis sur les ardoises du château, avec une énorme paire de lunettes de soudure sur le nez, en train de … Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fabrique, mais il à l'air en pleine confection d'un engin particulier. Il y a encore une pile d'objets improbables posé sur sa gauche. Je rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? C'est un don qu'il a de toujours se trouver dans les lieux les plus chelous ou quoi ?

– Mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Rien qui te concerne, fous moi la paix, grommelle-t-il. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais dégager ce serait parfait.

– Comme si j'étais là par choix, m'énerve-je.

Je me détourne de lui pour voir où en sont mes agresseurs. Je n'en vois qu'un, je suppose qu'ils se sont séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain et qu'ils ne lâcheront pas avant de m'avoir trouvé.

Merde. S'ils décident de me faire passer par-dessus bord, je ne pourrais pas y faire grand-chose. Et ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur l'aide de Kid pour me filer un coup de main, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait le spectacle après ce que je lui ai fait hier soir.

Je l'entends qui s'affaire derrière moi. Je ne n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien trafiquer mais ça fait un bruit très étrange. Et très sonore. Qui va forcément attirer les autres, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Je veux lui dire de la fermer, quand je le surprends en train d'arracher un fil de cuivre du mur et je me retrouve finalement muet devant la façon désinvolte avec laquelle il fait ça juste devant moi, sans la moindre gêne.

– Alors c'est là que tu te planquais ?

Gagné.

Les trois clowns m'ont retrouvé. Ils ont l'air extrêmement fier d'eux. Le grand gars en vert, qui menaçait Kobby toute à l'heure, s'approche de moi, avec sa démarche de mâle alpha, espérant me faire reculer. Je reste stoïque.

– C'est bien, t'as bien couru. Maintenant, tu vas passer à la caisse.

Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je vais devoir me battre. J'aurais voulu éviter ça, mais il est hors de question que je me laisse faire.

Alors que ranger vert se prépare à me rosser, son pote ranger bleu lui tapote l'épaule et attire son attention sur la présence de Kid. Soudain, ils m'oublient et se focalisent sur lui.

– T'es sorti de ton donjon toi ? Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que t'étais juste bon à enfermer ?

Kid relève ses lunettes sur son front et leur jette un regard glacial.

– Tu veux essayer de m'y renvoyer toi-même pour voir ?

A cette réplique s'ajoutent un silence pesant et une baston de regard qui semblent durer une éternité, je finis même par me demander si je ne suis pas devenu invisible dans ce nuage de testostérone. C'en est presque vexant de les voir m'ignorer à ce point alors qu'ils m'ont coursé jusqu'ici pour me casser la gueule.

Le troisième larron du trio, resté en retrait jusqu'ici, siffle ses deux acolytes et leur fait signe de battre en retraite. Ranger vert n'a pas l'air content de devoir abandonner son gibier. Il crache par terre et tourne les talons, vexé de devoir mettre fin à la bataille entre ses yeux et ceux de Kid.

Je suis assez surpris de les voir rebrousser chemin alors qu'ils sont supérieurs en nombre. Kid a une réputation de brute parmi les brutes ?

– Tu as une deuxième dette envers moi, cool, me lance-t-il d'un air satisfait.

– Tu n'as absolument rien fait…

– Si j'avais pas été là, ils t'auraient explosé la gueule.

– Et pourquoi ils ont laissé tomber d'ailleurs ? J'ai du mal à croire que c'est parce qu'ils ont vraiment peur de toi.

– Ils n'ont pas peur de moi à proprement parler, ils ont juste peur que je m'énerve. Et à trente mètres du sol, c'est pas une bonne idée. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-il avant de reprendre son vandalisme.

J'en profite pour regarder plus attentivement ce qu'il était en train de faire – à part voler des fils de cuivre. Apparemment, il était en pleine confection d'outils tous plus illégaux les uns que les autres je distingue une pipe à eau, des circuits imprimés de tailles différentes, des armes que je n'ai jamais vu dans aucun manuel et d'autres contrefaçons diverses. Je commence à comprendre comment lui parvient à se faire de l'argent. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ait besoin de les fabriquer lui-même. J'imagine que d'autres parviennent à obtenir tout ça autrement et de meilleur facture.

Une fois sûr que mes poursuivants ont quitté la zone, je me désintéresse de Kid et j'en profite pour observer le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Depuis cet immense perchoir, je distingue absolument toute l'île où nous nous trouvons ainsi que la mer et son horizon. J'aperçois la forêt que nous avons traversée en voiture avec Trebol, le jour de mon arrivée. Plus à l'ouest, il y a une petite ville. Je distingue quelques toits et même un clocher. Je me doutais que nous n'étions pas les seuls habitants ici, mais ça fait tout de même bizarre d'imaginer que des familles et des gens normaux vivent à quelques kilomètres de nous. Je me demande s'ils sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. Et ce qu'ils pensent de ce château. De nous.

Non, en fait j'aime autant ne pas savoir. Eux ne sont pas confinés à résidence au moins. J'imagine qu'ils peuvent aller et venir, prendre le bateau, se promener en forêt, partager des moments avec des proches, alors que nous tous ici somme en cages comme des animaux de cirque.

Attiré par ce panorama, je me rapproche des gouttières et du rebord du toit. Je titube maladroitement et m'arrête juste avant le vide. Ce n'est pas très prudent, mais j'aime cette sensation. Je me sens aspiré. Je n'ai pas le vertige mais je ressens ce frisson qui part des pieds pour arriver au cerveau et m'alerter sur le danger mortel qu'il y aurait à tomber d'une telle hauteur. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais bien approcher ma main des flammes, pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller avant que ça ne me brûle. C'est exactement la même sensation.

– Tu as l'intention de sauter ? Demande Kid derrière moi.

– Non.

Sa question me rappelle instantanément Ace. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier alors que je me tiens peut-être là où il a vécu ses derniers instants.

– Eh, dis-je à Kid, Ace s'est suicidé ici non ?

– Il paraît, marmonne-t-il sans me regarder.

– Ca se trouve il a glissé, dis-je à voix basse, sans convictions, plus pour moi-même que pour Kid.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de réagir. Il émet un son étrange, entre le rire et le soupir.

– Vous tous, pourquoi ça vous paraît si improbable que ça qu'il se soit juste buté ?

Je me retourne. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

– Qui ça « tous » ?

– Sabo, toute sa clique, toi, le nabot avec qui tu passes tes journées, vous semblez tous persuadés qu'il y a un mystère autour de son suicide. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il en avait peut-être marre ?

Bien sûr que si pour ma part, je n'aurais même pas accordé d'importance à cette histoire si Crocodile ne m'avait pas demandé d'ouvrir l'œil là-dessus. A vrai dire, je trouve les réactions autour de sa mort plus étrange que sa mort elle-même. Et tout ce que j'ai comme informations jusqu'à présent ce sont les convictions de Sabo, le petit mot glissé sous la porte, les notes que j'ai récupéré dans le bureau et ma propre curiosité malsaine. Rien de très concluant.

Ne sachant pas quoi répliquer, je me contente de hausser les épaules. Quelque soit la réponse à cette histoire, il est certains que je ne suis pas prêt de la trouver au rythme ou je vais. Surtout si je commence à me faire des ennemis et que je risque de me retrouver moi-même étalé sur le gravier si ça continue. Je m'en veux, si je n'avais pas provoqué les trois balèzes de toute à l'heure, je n'aurais pas eu à courir sur le toit et à devoir encore compter sur la présence providentielle de Kid. Envers qui j'ai une dette maintenant, génial.

De son côté, il ne prête aucune attention à ma réaction, se détourne de moi et contemple son œuvre.

– Ca devrait suffire, murmure-t-il, en enfermant ses étranges créations dans un gros coffre, caché dans une alcôve, bien à l'abri derrière une gargouille très abimée par des décennies de pluie.

– Pourquoi tu caches _ça_ dans un coffre ?

– Pour qu'après je puisse l'enterrer quelque part sur l'île, en espérant que quelqu'un les retrouve après ma mort quand j'aurais dessiné une carte avec une grosse croix dessus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il me dévisage avec un regard inexpressif pendant une bonne minute avant de poursuivre.

– T'es con ou quoi ? Je les planque pour pas qu'on me les pique, corrige-t-il avec cette expression que j'ai vraiment très envie de gommer de son visage à coup de batte. Et si tu t'avises de dévoiler son emplacement je te tue, comme tu peux t'en douter.

– Qui voudrait voler tes merdes ?

J'en ai un peu marre qu'on me parle mal aujourd'hui. J'ai ma dose.

Cette fois je rebrousse chemin, bien décidé à quitter le toit. Malheureusement pour mes nerfs, Kid a terminé son petit atelier création et m'emboîte le pas. Je regrette que ma mauvaise humeur ne puisse pas se transformer en épines venimeuses qui m'auraient permis de le tenir éloigné, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est content de voir que je suis incapable de cacher mon agacement.

Il m'accompagne dans les escaliers, j'aurais voulu lui claquer la porte sur le nez pour me défouler, mais ça me semble puéril. Et de toute façon son nez est déjà flingué, ça ne m'apporterait pas la grande satisfaction que je recherche.

– Au fait, recommence-t-il, tu leur as fait quoi aux Vinsmoke pour qu'ils te coincent sur le toit ?

– Ces tortues ninjas ont donc un nom ?

Étonnamment il explose de rire. J'attends qu'il finisse de s'esclaffer pour répondre.

– Je n'ai strictement rien fait. Ils me sont tombés dessus au détour d'un couloir, ont prétexté que je leur devais de l'argent et c'est tout. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

– Pour rien, c'est juste de la curiosité. Mais tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas encore fait de fric ?

– Si, je m'en suis fait toute à l'heure justement.

– Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il en ignorant ma réponse, comme tu m'en dois une et que je suis magnanime je peux t'embaucher.

– Et puis quoi encore, plutôt crever que d'être ta bonniche, m'énerve-je.

Une fois en bas des marches, nos routes se séparent mais mes nerfs ne se relâchent pas pour autant. Je suis sûr le qui-vive, conséquence directe de cette petite course poursuite et de cette entrevue avec Kid. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, je n'ai même pas pu laisser décanter mon cerveau après mon entretien avec Sabo. C'est à peine si je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit. Et très franchement, je commence à être fatigué de cette histoire. Peut-être que Kid a raison, cette histoire de complot devient ridicule et moi je suis en train de me transformer en proie. J'en ai assez. La seule chose sur laquelle je vais me concentrer dorénavant c'est mon gagne-pain et rien d'autre. Je refuse d'être au service de qui que ce soit.

– MAIS COMMENT TU L'AS EUE ?

– Tu peux arrêter de hurler ?

– Ca fait des MOIS qu'on se tue à négocier pour obtenir une de ces clés et toi tu la trouves en DIX MINUTES ?

– Oui, enfin presque dix minutes.

– Tu es un génie.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'Usopp va se jeter dans mes bras et fondre en larmes, mais il se retient. Il insiste pour savoir comment j'ai fait pour obtenir un tel Graal, mais je m'abstiens de lui révéler que c'est Kid qui me l'a donnée. Au bout du compte, il saute de joie et fonce retrouver Luffy pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'espère qu'ils pourront enfin lancer leur podcast maintenant, ça nous changera de la programmation morbide qu'on est obligés de se taper. Et maintenant, au moins, j'ai une dette de payée.

Après le départ d'Usopp, Sanji s'approche de moi et me sert une assiette remplie comme je n'en ai jamais vue et dépose à mes pieds une cafetière, emballée avec du bolduc rose. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se confond en excuses.

– Je sais que mes frères ont essayé de te cogner, je suis tellement désolé. Accepte ça en guise d'excuses s'il te plaît.

– Les tortues ninjas sont tes frères ?

– Oui, je suis nav… Les tortues ninjas ? S'étonne-t-il. Bref, je te demande pardon pour ce qu'ils ont pu te faire.

– T'inquiète pas t'y es pour rien. Quoique je te remercie pour la cafetière, dis-je en lui lançant un vrai sourire sincère, puisqu'avec ça il vient de sauver ma journée. Et puis ils n'ont pas pu me cogner parce qu'ils se sont enfuis devant Kid.

– Ah ? Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il prendrait ta défense.

– Il ne l'a pas fait, il était là par hasard, le corrige-je. C'est leur truc à tes frères ? De s'en prendre à tout ce qui bouge ?

– Oui, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents, peu fier. Ils sont en roue libre ces derniers temps. Et ils ne me considèrent pas mieux que les gars qu'ils torturent. Avant, quand le duo Ace, Sabo était encore présent ils se tenaient plutôt à carreau, mais depuis qu'il est mort ils se lâchent. Ils n'ont aucun scrupule à se réjouir de son suicide devant tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Merde, je viens tout juste de décider d'arrêter les frais avec cette histoire, mais voilà une nouvelle information qui fait que mon cerveau se remet en marche. Finalement, il existe des suspects. Peu importe, il faut que je me contrôle. Ce n'est pas assez pour conforter la thèse du complot de toute façon. J'aime autant lâcher l'affaire et me concentrer sur ma cafetière neuve.

* * *

_Et voilà __ ! _

_A la base je voulais juste écrire une petite fanfic sans prise de tête mais EVIDEMMENT je me suis lancée dans un truc moi… _

_J'ai mis tellement d'éléments qu'il faut que je fasse gaffe. J'espère que je ne vais pas me paumer dans ma propre histoire. _

_En tout cas, ça y est, Sabo est introduit. J'ai pas mis trop d'infos sur lui pour l'instant, mais on y reviendra. Pour l'instant l'intrigue ne progresse pas de ouf, mais j'ai besoin d'y aller en douceur. Même si j'ai très envie d'en venir au fait, je veux que ce soir crédible. En tout cas c'est mal barré, parce que quand j'écris Kid et Law, j'ai pas forcément envie qu'ils s'envoient chier mais ça arrive forcément. C'est pas gagné cette histoire… _

_Mais j'aime bien. Ca m'amuse. On y croit ! _

_Et Law va redorer son blason bientôt, pas de panique. _

_Pour terminer, un petit bonus : _

_Ah oui, dernière info, j'ai uploadé l'histoire sur aussi ! Donc pour celleux qui préféreraient la lire là-bas, n'hésitez pas _


	8. 7 - Corbeau

_Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps._

_Dans le chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé d'accélérer un peu les choses. Au programme : encore des magouilles, des mini révélations et un peu plus d'informations sur Kid._

_C'est parti !_

* * *

Qui aurait cru que les semaines suivantes seraient aussi animées ? A l'évidence : pas moi. Depuis mon fait d'arme « miraculeux», celui qui consistait à dénicher des clés pour Luffy et Usopp, mon statut social a radicalement changé.

Les deux nigauds susnommés ont enfin pu lancer leur podcast et, à ma grande surprise, c'est un carton. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont débrouillés, mais à présent tout le monde les encourage et les apprécie. Ils sont passés de totalement invisibles en incroyablement populaires en un temps record, et ils m'ont entraîné dans leur sillage.

Je n'ai pas tout suivi, je n'ai toujours pas écouté le podcast en question, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Usopp aurait profité de son temps d'antenne pour « enjoliver » l'histoire des clés et m'a fait passer pour un genre de Sherlock Holmes hors pair. Suite à cela, il semblerait que l'écho se soit propagé dans tout le château. Un bon petit nombre d'étudiants ont senti qu'il y avait un filon à exploiter et sont venus me trouver pour me demander si je pouvais les dépanner eux aussi, pour des problèmes similaires. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était assez bizarre. Ca a commencé dans les couloirs, entre deux cours, où des inconnus me fonçaient dessus pour me demander s'ils pouvaient me parler, sur le ton de la confidence, comme s'ils avaient des informations top secrètes à me fournir.

Contre rémunération, ils me demandaient si je pouvais leur obtenir quelque chose, enquêter sur un autre étudiant, trouver ceux qui leur avaient dérobé des trucs, ce genre de chose. Il y a même un gars qui est venu me filer de l'argent pour que j'aille récupérer une carte SD dans la chambre d'un autre étudiant parce qu'il y avait son porno dessus et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà internet pour ça.

Mais je n'ai pas fait la fine bouche : j'ai accepté absolument toutes les missions qui m'ont été confiées. Même les plus stupides, sans exception. Et j'ai bien fait, puisque grâce à cela j'ai enfin un revenu qui me permet de survivre dans cette jungle hostile. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça me permet de me payer de la bouffe et surtout les taxes abusives des étudiants plus haut placés dans la pyramide. Cavendish s'est montré particulièrement inspiré pour m'emmerder ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il est hargneux. Il m'empêche tant que possible d'avoir accès à des services ou à de la nourriture. Voir à des activités, à chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'aller quelque part au cours des derniers jours, je me suis confronté à ses minions.

J'aurais bien fait un peu de sport mais à l'instant où je me suis présenté devant la salle réservée, on m'a bien fait comprendre que si je ne payais pas la somme astronomique qu'il me réclamait, je finirais au mitard moi aussi. Il ne m'avait pas menti : sans son aval je ne peux rien faire. Et la sympathie qu'ont les gens envers moi à des limites. Ils veulent bien me dépanner ponctuellement pour certaines choses, mais refusent catégoriquement de se mettre un roi à dos rien que pour m'aider et je les comprends. J'imagine que j'ai dû rendre service à quelqu'un que Cavendish avait en horreur pour qu'il cherche à me pourrir la vie aussi soudainement et avec autant de zèle.

Mais je ne m'en plains pas, il finira par se lasser. Jusque-là, je me débrouille bien pour faire mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Même les brutes que sont les frères de Sanji n'ont pas réussi à me coincer — et dieu sait qu'ils en ont envie. Ils n'ont pas oublié la raclée qu'ils sont censé me filer, mais ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à me coincer. Je croise les doigts pour que ça dure. En ce moment, ils sont plutôt calmes : ils ne cherchent plus à m'isoler quelque part pour me tabasser à l'abri des regards, ils se contentent de me lancer des éclairs avec les yeux quand ils me rencontrent dans les couloirs. Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'entends bien avec Sabo, le seul qu'ils ont l'air de redouter un minimum ?

Lui aussi a changé d'attitude envers moi depuis que j'ai aidé Luffy. Il m'assure que la confiance de celui-ci envers moi est une raison suffisante pour me tenir en haute estime mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Malgré tout, je ne dois pas baisser ma garde. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en ceux qui m'entourent.

Concernant mon enquête sur la mort d'Ace, elle est au point mort. Je n'ai pas cherché à continuer et Crocodile ne m'a pas relancé. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec tous les gars qui viennent me supplier de découvrir avec qui est parti leur ex. Je risque moins gros avec ça. En tout cas, depuis mon arrivée, j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé une place et de savoir quel comportement adopter. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me sens chez moi, mais je me suis habitué.

Il n'y a qu'un seul bémol à mon confort : c'est Kid.

De tous les trucs qui me gonflent dans ce bahut, il est le pire. Cela vient sans doute du fait que je suis obligé de partager ma chambre avec lui et que ses habitudes ne cessent de contrarier les miennes, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de se venger de la fois où j'ai foutu son merdier dehors, même si ça fait des semaines. Il ne m'avait pas menti en disant qu'il me le ferait payer. Il aura mis du temps pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais bon dieu quel enfer ! Je préférais quand il passait ses nuits je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi.

Maintenant que l'automne est arrivé, les températures ont chutées. Le château est vide et froid et il préfère "passer du temps au chaud dans la chambre" plutôt que dans ses planques secrètes ou sur le toit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il affirme. Dans les faits, il continue d'entreposer des trucs cassés dans tous les sens, en faisant exprès de les mettre sur mon lit — soi-disant il n'a pas de place dans le sien — et il écoute de la musique à fond pour se détendre. Même quand il porte des écouteurs, le son est tellement fort que ça m'empêche de réfléchir. Il le fait exprès pour m'agacer.

Heureusement, c'est assez simple de riposter. Il est très facile à énerver.

L'autre soir, saoulé par son bordel, j'ai attendu qu'il se barre sous la douche pour casser les lattes de son lit. Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à râler et à remuer à cause de l'inconfort et moi j'ai profité de mon insomnie pour apprécier le spectacle. J'ai également imbibé ses vêtements avec de la nourriture avariée. Bien entendu, les deux fois, j'ai prétendu que ce n'était pas moi. Il ne m'a pas cru mais il est tout de même allé interroger d'éventuels témoins qui auraient pu me surprendre en plein méfait. Il s'est battu avec l'un d'eux et ça s'est encore terminé à l'infirmerie.

Il est vraiment très colérique, je comprends pourquoi une partie des étudiants évitent de le croiser, par simple peur de l'agacer. Il a beau n'avoir qu'un seul bras valide, il a une sacrée gauche et il dégaine facilement. Je l'ai vu assommer un gars juste parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de rire à une de mes farces.

Le rire à l'air d'être le plus gros point faible de Kid. Il suffit que quelqu'un glousse à proximité de lui pour qu'il se braque, quand même bien cela ne le concerne pas du tout. Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient ce problème, mais le regard des autres le terrifie.

L'exemple le plus parlant qui me vient en tête s'est déroulé il y a quatre jours, en pleine cafétéria. Avant cela, je n'avais jamais vu Kid y mettre les pieds. Le fait est que cette fois il y mangeait lui aussi. Seul. J'aurais pensé qu'il chercherait à rejoindre Killer, puisqu'il est le seul à être considéré comme son ami, mais celui-ci était déjà occupé en cuisine. Il s'est installé à une table isolée, puis n'a pas décroché un mot à qui que ce soit, à part moi, si l'on considère le doigt d'honneur qu'il m'a lancé comme un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a malencontreusement fait tomber sa boisson et un autre étudiant que je n'avais jamais vu, avec un look indéfinissable et une longue tresse, s'est payé sa tête en ponctuant sa maladresse avec moult bruitages. Ca ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il le faisait, puisque les autres se sont mis à bougonner que ça allait encore partir en vrille.

Ils ne se trompaient pas : immédiatement après cette mauvaise blague, Kid a explosé. Il a balancé la table d'une seule main, droit sur celui qui se moquait de lui. Ils ont commencé à se battre et il a fallu les séparer. Des gardiens ont surgi et ont embarqué seulement Kid, qui vociférait des insultes en feulant comme un tigre, direction le mitard. J'avoue m'être senti un peu mal à l'aise suite à ça : il n'a même pas eu le droit au bénéfice du toute, ils l'ont plaqué au sol et l'ont emmené, sans se demander comment la situation avait dégénérée. Il est sorti sous les regards de mépris, en hurlant au visage de ceux qui osaient rire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris quel genre d'individu était Kid ; un mec bourré d'insécurités. La conversation que j'ai eue avec Killer par la suite était tout aussi surréaliste.

— Et allez, encore un séjour au mitard pour le gros malin. Quel imbécile, a-t-il commenté, comme s'il n'était pas du tout impressionné.

— Il va aller au mitard pour ça ?

— Dès qu'il s'énerve en public ils le collent là-bas de toute façon. Puis avec Apoo dans les parages c'était sûr, il fait exprès de le provoquer pour l'y envoyer, ils ne peuvent pas se voir.

J'ai supposé qu'Apoo était celui qui avait déclenché tout ça le premier en se moquant de Kid. Cela s'est confirmé quand il est monté sur une table et a crié devant tout le monde : "Apoo : quarante cinq, Kid : zéro !" Il en est descendu sous les applaudissements de ses potes. Sur le coup, j'ai été plutôt épaté qu'il s'en soit sorti sans une égratignure aussi souvent, alors que les autres victimes de Kid se sont toutes retrouvées avec des dents en moins.

— Je me demande combien de temps il me reste à vivre maintenant, ai-je dit à Killer, après avoir imaginé le sort que me réservait mon colocataire une fois que sa colère aurait bien mariné en cellule d'isolement et que mon visage serait sans doute le premier qu'il verrait à sa sortie.

— Il ne te fera rien du tout, m'a-t-il répondu. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si te le saoulais vraiment il t'aurait déjà pété la gueule.

Après m'avoir dit ça, il m'a fixé avec son visage imperturbable, puis a ajouté :

— Il t'aime bien.

— Pardon ? me suis-je étonné.

— Il aurait pu te mettre en pièce dès le départ et il n'a fait que passer ses nerfs sur d'autres types. Je le connais depuis un moment maintenant, je pense que votre "dispute" là, ça le fait bien rire. Continue donc à le faire tourner en bourrique, ça l'occupe.

Ensuite il est reparti s'occuper d'une marmite de pâtes en me plantant là.

Je n'ai pas trop sûr quoi faire de sa sentence : "il t'aime bien". Si c'est vrai, ça ne me rend pas la vie plus facile pour autant. J'ai bien sûr apprécié mes quelques jours seuls dans la chambre, mais ça n'a pas duré. Une fois de retour, il ne s'est pas calmé pour autant et il a redoublé d'efforts pour me faire chier. J'ai donc suivi le conseil de Killer : je lui rends la pareille tant que possible.

Ce soir, le jeu est le suivant : j'ai profité de son absence pour piquer son téléphone. J'ai changé la langue pour le mettre en russe puis j'ai supprimé toutes ses applications. Ce qui devrait au moins le faire chier pour écouter sa musique. En attendant qu'il revienne de la douche, je me détends et je jette un coup d'œil à ma blessure.

Parce que oui, j'oubliais : lors de la course poursuite avec les frères Vinsmoke, l'un d'entre eux m'a collé un énorme coup dans l'épaule. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas fait attention puisque je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça. Puis dès que je suis allé prendre ma douche, j'ai vu l'énorme hématome. Il n'avait pas fait semblant de taper. S'ils m'avaient attrapé, je me serais fait passer à tabac, j'ai eu de la chance de leur échapper. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je continue de me méfier quand je marche seul dans les couloirs. Cela fait plusieurs jours, et le bleu commence à peine à jaunir. Au moins, il ne me fait pas trop mal.

Alors que je masse mon épaule, mon portable sonne. Je consulte l'écran, c'est encore Doflamingo. J'espère qu'il va finir par cesser de faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de ma vie.

_Doffy : Le procès en appel aura lieu en Avril. La date exacte n'est pas encore fixée._

Mon cœur fait un bon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je réponds sobrement "ok", puis je me plonge dans mes pensées. Ce procès, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis enfermé ici. Je ne pourrais pas assister à l'appel, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je pourrais encore tout faire rater et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tout un tas d'émotions me submergent : soulagement, colère, peur, tristesse...

Je renvoie un second SMS.

_Law : Tiens-moi au courant. Et donne-moi de ses nouvelles si tu le vois._

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter. Je range précipitamment mon téléphone. C'est stupide, je sais, mais je ne tiens pas ce que qui que ce soit voit cet échange sur mon écran.

Kid entre, les cheveux encore trempés. Il me voit et se fige aussitôt en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Toujours perturbé par le message de Doflamingo, je me braque :

— Quoi ?

Il lève les yeux, il à l'air amusé. Ca m'énerve. Pour quelqu'un qui déteste qu'on le regarde de travers, je trouve qu'il ne se prive pas pour le faire avec moi.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ?

— Ca fait beaucoup de gros tatouages, dit-il en désignant mon chest.

Ah. J'avais oublié. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir tous jusqu'à présent. Je m'empare du premier t-shirt qui passe et je l'enfile pour me dérober à son regard. Il pue, mais tant pis. Je préfère ça que d'avoir à me taper les réflexions habituelles sur le sens caché des tattoos.

— En quoi c'est surprenant, j'en ai sur les doigts, grogne-je.

— J'ai vu, répond-il. Même que c'est écrit "Death" parce que tu es un énorme émo.

— Et si je te l'imprimais sur la gueule mon poing d'émo ?

J'aurais voulu être moins agressif, mais le SMS m'a plongé dans un état de vulnérabilité qui m'enlève tout mes filtres. Je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille.

— Ok, calme-toi. Je ne faisais que commenter, dit-il, un peu en rigolant.

Il balance sa serviette de bain — par terre, pour mon plus grand énervement — et grimpe sur son lit.

Je me dirige vers le mien, et ressors mon téléphone une fois que je suis dissimulé aux yeux de Kid. Doflamingo ne m'a pas répondu, évidemment. Je m'en veux de penser ça, mais j'ai presque envie de l'appeler pour en savoir plus. J'ai déjà rompu mon vœu de silence en lui répondant mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir comment va Corazon.

— Putaaaaaaain...

Le lit du dessus grince et Kid passe la tête par-dessus son matelas pour me foudroyer du regard. Il à l'air d'un con comme ça, à l'envers, avec ses cheveux roux qui lui collent encore au visage.

— Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? Me lance-t-il.

— Un problème ?

— C'est toi mon problème.

Je me souviens de ma petite blague de tantôt. Je me félicite de l'avoir fait, ça devrait l'occuper et le dissuader de me prêter attention pendant que je me perds dans mes pensées.

— Tu ne maîtrises pas le russe ? Mince alors, m'exclame-je, le plus sarcastiquement possible.

Il me jette — violemment — son oreiller à la tronche et disparais de mon champ de vision.

Il ne doit pas être loin de trois heures du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au procès. Dès demain, j'appelle Doflamingo. Tant pis pour ma fierté, j'ai trop besoin de savoir.

Au-dessus de moi, Kid ne dort pas non plus. Il aura vite déjoué mon piège linguistique, depuis il écoute de nouveau de la musique, beaucoup trop fort. Cela fait maintenant dix dernières minutes que je donne des coups de pieds dans son lit pour qu'il baisse le volume, mais il s'en fout. Je préférais vraiment quand il se cassait toute la nuit pour hanter les couloirs.

— Je rêve ou c'est Linkin Park que tu écoutes ? finis-je par demander.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors c'est moi que tu traites d'émo ?

Trois coups discrets frappés à la porte viennent nous interrompre. Lui comme moi, nous nous penchons vers l'entrée de notre chambre avant d'échanger un regard étonné.

— T'attends quelqu'un ? me demande-t-il, suspicieux.

— A trois heure du mat' ? Non, pas vraiment.

Je regarde par-dessous la porte. C'est difficile de l'apercevoir en raison de la pénombre, mais je distingue bien une silhouette par l'entrebâillement.

Kid saute de son lit et ouvre la porte le premier. Je ne vois pas bien qui est là, parce que son corps me cache l'entrée, mais il pousse un grognement de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici toi ? demande-t-il. On t'as pas dit que le bas peuple dort à cette heure-ci normalement ?

— Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, répond la voix murmurée de Cavendish. Où est Law ?

Intrigué, je me lève à mon tour et pousse Kid.

— Je suis là, mais je vais te poser la même question : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je n'avais pas le choix, fais moi entrer, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je ricane.

— Alors là mon petit père, tu peux toujours te gratter. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te faire entrer ?

— Je te payerai. Cher.

Tiens donc. Ma curiosité est piquée. Je l'évalue du regard une petite seconde — il à l'air complètement désemparé. D'ailleurs, tel que je le vois là, il ne se ressemble pas du tout. Il n'est pas apprêté, comme il l'est d'habitude : il porte juste un t-shirt blanc, un jogging et il a attaché ses cheveux. On ne dirait pas le mec aux allures princières qui se pavane habituellement dans le château. Pris de pitié, je cède et je le fais entrer. Dès que je referme la porte sur lui, il cherche un endroit où s'asseoir mais il grimace à la vue du bordel. Il croise les bras et se raidit, comme s'il avait peur que son entité corporelle ne soit contaminée par le chaos de notre chambre. J'allume la lumière et bloque l'accès à l'entrée, maintenant qu'il est là et qu'il est désarmé, je compte bien lui dire deux mots sur ses derniers agissements envers moi.

— Bien, commence-je. Que me vaut l'honneur votre altesse ?

— Fais comme si j'étais pas là surtout, grommelle Kid à mon attention.

Il n'a pas l'air ravi de voir Cavendish dans sa chambre.

— Quoi ? T'as peur qu'il voit tes effets personnels ? T'aurais dû y penser avant de les laisser traîner, je lui rétorque.

Il plisse les yeux et va finalement bouder en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Cavendish le regarde puis semble réaliser que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce.

— Tu ne peux pas le faire sortir ? Me demande-t-il.

D'un coup, Kid se hérisse. Il se relève lentement, très lentement, puis se plante devant Cavendish en le toisant comme un insecte.

— Je ne suis pas à son service, vocifère-t-il avec un timbre de voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu.

Avant que ça ne parte encore en sucette, je réponds et en profite pour rappeler à Cavendish qu'il n'a pas le choix.

— Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, alors réponds, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu as quitté ton dortoir ?

Il affiche un visage vexé, mais après avoir placé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, comme à son habitude, il répond.

— J'ai ... besoin de ton aide.

Je m'esclaffe aussitôt.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

— Je t'ai dit que je te paierai, grogne-t-il entre ses dents, comme s'il avait peur qu'on entendre notre conversation à travers les murs.

Avant de continuer, il fouille dans la poche de son pantalon et en retire un petit papier. Il le déplie, le relit et pâlit soudainement. Enfin, il prend une grande inspiration et m'annonce enfin ce pourquoi il est là.

— J'ai besoin que tu trouves la personne qui me fait chanter.

Je ne réponds pas et l'invite à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Il obtempère, mais ça semble lui demander une énergie colossale que de s'expliquer.

— Cela fait quelques temps qu'un corbeau me laisse des messages sous la porte, dit-il en me tendant le bout de papier froissé qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Je veux que tu le retrouves pour que je puisse le dégager du château avant... qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dire sur quoi on te fait chanter exactement ?

— Lis le papier, grogne-t-il à nouveau, en surveillant Kid du coin de l'œil.

Je m'exécute et une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'empare de moi. Ce papier porte la même écriture que celui que l'on a glissé sous ma porte le jour de mon arrivée et que j'avais presque oublié. Mais le contenu est tout à fait différent. Voilà ce qui y est inscrit :

_"Quitte le château, où ton père saura avec qui tu passes tes nuits."_

— Je vois.

— Ton prix sera le mien, mais trouve moi ce connard. S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il précipitamment, sur un ton se voulant moins autoritaire.

— Mais ce serait si grave que ça que ton père apprenne avec qui tu couches ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour me crier dessus puis se ravise avant de se passer la main sur le visage puis de se pincer le nez. Je crois que je l'exaspère. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot.

— Bravo, je ne tenais pas à ce que lui le sache, dit-il en désignant Kid. Mais tant pis.

— Ouah, ricane Kid sur un ton faussement surpris. Un étudiant entretient une relation avec un autre étudiant dans un établissement non-mixte. Quel scoop !

— A qui veux-tu qu'il aille le répéter ? je me moque. A ton père ? Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive.

— Je ne me tue pas à maintenir ça secret pour que le premier venu soit au courant justement, s'énerve-t-il. Et le problème n'est pas d'avoir une relation, c'est la personne avec qui je suis qui pose problème.

— Sympa pour lui, commente Kid.

J'adresse un doigt d'honneur à Kid pour qu'il la ferme. Puis je lance mon interrogatoire.

— Avant de commencer, répond juste à cette question : pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderai alors que tu me pourris la vie sans raison depuis quelques temps ?

Je pensais le déstabiliser mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se passe de nouveau une mèche derrière l'oreille puis répond calmement.

— Justement, depuis que j'ai reçu les premiers mots sous ma porte, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me sais surveillé, alors je voulais que le corbeau croit que je te déteste et que je ne ferais jamais appel à toi pour m'aider.

— Rusé, je lui concède. Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que tu te pointes ici à trois heures du matin plutôt qu'à une heure décente ? Pour pas être vu ?

— Exact.

Un silence s'installe le temps que je réfléchisse. Je repense au mot que l'on m'a glissé et je m'interroge. Étais-ce une menace ? Je l'ai pris comme un avant-goût du bizutage que j'allais subir, mais peut-être que j'aurais dû y prêter plus d'attention. Peut-être même que ce message s'adressait à Kid en réalité ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a là de quoi être préoccupé. Qui que soit l'auteur de ces messages, je me demande pourquoi il veut que Cavendish quitte le château ?

— Bon, j'accepte de t'aider. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis aussi doué pour ça que tu le crois.

— Peu importe, soupire-t-il, soulagé. C'est mieux que rien.

— Je vais faire ma petite enquête. En attendant, continue à me pourrir la vie surtout.

— J'y compte bien.

— Il va falloir que tu me fournisses les noms de ceux qui pourraient vouloir te nuire à ce point-là, plus ceux qui sont assez proches de toi pour connaître ton partenaire.

— Personne ne le connaît, tranche-t-il.

— Si tu le dis, en attendant il va falloir que tu me dises qui c'est.

— Hors de question.

Je m'étonne de son refus.

— C'est peut-être de son côté que vient le problème, je ne divulguerai pas son nom, ne t'en fais pas.

— Moi non plus, ajoute Kid, qui même si il est à part, ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'il se passe.

— Non. Inutile d'insister. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Je laisse tomber. Je découvrirais cette information par moi-même s'il le faut.

Pour clore notre échange, je demande à Cavendish de me laisser le mot comme preuve. Il accepte, me fait jurer de la boucler, puis se faufile en dehors de la chambre. Très vite, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Kid a regagné son lit et écoute de nouveau la musique à fond. Quant à moi, je suis toujours aussi réveillé, mon cerveau est en ébullition. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu tant de choses à cogiter en même temps. On m'a confié tellement de missions sans intérêt que j'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire et fouille la boîte de préservatifs que Crocodile m'a donnée. A défaut de les utiliser pour de vrai, je me sers de la boîte pour planquer des trucs. J'y ai donc glissé le mot que l'on m'a adressé le premier jour. Je ressors le papier, toujours aussi soigneusement plié, puis je le lis de nouveau. Le roi est mort, vive le roi. Ensuite, je pose celui de Cavendish à côté, pour comparer.

C'est bien la même écriture et le même papier. Ce n'est peut-être pas le même auteur, mais la coïncidence est trop belle. Si c'est bien le même corbeau, je me demande pourquoi cette personne a jugé bon de m'envoyer un message à moi.

Je me relève et m'approche du lit de Kid.

— Eh, je peux avoir ton attention deux secondes ?

Il a les yeux fermés et ne réagit pas. Sa musique est à fond mais je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il ne m'entende pas. Je lui arrache un écouteur.

— Oh ! Je te parle.

— Quoi ? braille-t-il, d'un coup.

Je lui tends le mot que l'on m'a laissé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le mettre dans la confidence, mais peut-être que c'était lui que l'on visait. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

— Le jour de mon arrivée, on m'a glissé ça sous la , Cavendish n'est pas le premier à qui ça arrive.

Il fronce les sourcils et me prend le papier des mains. Il le parcourt du regard vite fait, ce qu'il y voit n'a pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça.

— Est-ce que par hasard ce truc fait sens pour toi ? je lui demande tout de même. Je pensais que ça s'adressait à moi, mais tout compte fait ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

— Non, souffle-t-il en me rendant le papier. Ce corbeau n'en a rien à foutre de moi, t'inquiète pas.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Tu es sérieux ? me demande-t-il avec un air affligé.

Puisque je ne réponds pas, il roule des yeux et se relève.

— Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je n'ai pas de père à qui je dois faire honneur moi. On ne peut pas me faire chanter puisque je ne possède rien et que j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il marque un point. La personne derrière ce chantage n'en veut pas à Cavendish personnellement, mais à son statut de roi. C'est sur ça qu'il va falloir que je travaille.

Et dire que je pensais pouvoir être tranquille encore quelques jours avant que les emmerdes me tombent encore dessus. Enfin bon, quitte à être insomniaque, autant s'occuper à jouer les Sherlock Holmes. J'ai plus qu'à me faire un café pour mieux penser à tout ça.

Je range les deux papiers dans ma "boîte à secrets" puis je fonce vers la machine que m'a offert Sanji et qui fait mon bonheur le plus total. J'essaye de la lancer, mais elle ne marche pas. Voilà qui me contrarie. Je réessaye. Toujours rien.

— Un problème avec ta cafetière chérie ? m'interroge Kid, avec une voix sarcastiquement inquiète.

J'hallucine.

Je me retourne et je le fusille du regard. C'est vraiment un coup bas et pourtant il à l'air très, très fier de lui.

— J'ai peut-être joué un peu avec pendant que tu prenais ta douche, m'explique-t-il. Oups.

Nom de dieu. Tuez-moi.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Je suis contente, il s'en passe des trucs dans celui-là. J'ai voulu mettre un petit coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour que ça avance un peu._

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, faire de Kid et Law des gros gamins, ça m'amuse énormément._

_Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a intrigué. Maintenant j'ai rajouté un corbeau parce que c'était pas assez compliqué cette histoire._

_Et puis évidemment, ENFIN, j'ai mentionné Corazon. Je n'allais certainement pas l'oublier. Et non, dans mon UA il n'est pas mort. Parce qu'il faut un univers où Cora est toujours en vie T_T_

_Je n'en dévoilerai pas plus, ça se précisera petit à petit. En attendant, dans le prochain chapitre, je vais tâcher de faire en sorte que Kid et Law se serre un peu les coudes. On verra ce que ça donne._

_A la prochaine !_


	9. 8 - Un sur dix

_Eh ! Ca faisait longtemps. Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un début de mois mouvementé et je n'ai pas trop pu m'occuper de la fanfic. Maintenant j'y reviens :) _

_Dans ce chapitre : BEAUCOUP de dialogues, quelques blagues, et peut-être un début de rapprochement ? (Je fais vraiment du slow burn, désolée...) _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

Finalement, la tâche s'est avérée plus compliquée que je ne le pensais. Cavendish a un emploi du temps de politicien en pleine campagne électorale.

Il n'est jamais au même endroit au même moment et fait mille choses à la fois dans une seule journée. C'est presque impossible d'observer ses habitudes sans me faire remarquer puis dégager par une cohorte de gardes du corps véhéments — conformément à ce que nous nous sommes dit, il continue de faire comme s'il me détestait et fatalement : son entourage tolère mal ma présence.

Malheureusement pour moi, tout cela ne fait que compliquer mon enquête. Je pensais qu'observer sa routine me permettrait de prendre le corbeau en flagrant délit, mais j'étais loin de me douter que le gars était aussi occupé qu'un foutu ministre. J'ai bien sûr essayé de le prendre en filature de nuit, mais même après avoir fait le guet une nuit entière dans le dortoir des requins — qui était outrageusement tape à l'œil avec ses murs dorés et ses statues d'angelots moches — je n'ai rien vu du tout. Cavendish n'a jamais quitté sa piaule et son amant mystère ne s'est pas pointé non plus. Quant au corbeau : rien. Pas un signe de vie.

Je suis complètement largué. Pourtant il ne doit pas être très loin.

J'ai étudié mon message et celui de Cavendish une bonne centaine de fois. C'est forcément la même personne, ou le même groupe, derrière tout ça. C'est le même papier, la même écriture, et d'après ce que je sais, le même principe : les deux petits mots ont été glissés sous la porte, bien pliés.

Je ne suis pas profiler, mais d'après le soin apporté à la mise en scène je pense que la personne derrière cette histoire a envie qu'on ait une image bien précise d'elle. Personnellement, j'aurais choisi une signature moins remarquable : sur avec une feuille A4 piquée dans la photocopieuse et une police passe-partout, pour éviter de me faire prendre. Là, c'est écrit à la main, sur un papier un peu plus épais. Ca sent le mec sûr de lui.

Il y a un genre de snobisme qui se dégage de la manœuvre et ça m'agace prodigieusement.

Non seulement parce que c'est prétentieux, mais surtout parce que je ne suis même pas foutu de mettre la main sur cette personne alors qu'elle ne se donne aucun mal pour cacher les indices. C'est désespérant. Je pourrais analyser l'écriture manuscrite de chaque étudiant, mais dans ce cas le coupable saurait que je le cherche. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

C'est ça qui m'énerve le plus : ça peut être n'importe qui. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

Ce n'est peut être même pas un élève, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un prof, d'un gardien...

J'ai bien essayé de réduire la liste en demandant encore une fois à Cavendish de me donner le nom de son conjoint mystérieux, mais rien à faire. Il s'obstine. J'ai bien compris que son origine sociale posait problème quant à sa réputation – après tout c'est sur ça qu'on le fait chanter – mais sans savoir qui il est, je ne peux pas avancer. Je suis presque sûr que c'est de son côté que je trouverai les réponses. Quelqu'un à dû les surprendre et en profiter pour jouer un sale tour à ce roi particulièrement agaçant.

Parce que je suis loin d'être le seul à qui il pourrit la vie. Il passe son temps à restreindre les libertés des étudiants les plus isolés et fauchés, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une petite vengeance soit en cours. Même si ce n'est qu'une intuition, j'ai décidé de me concentrer là-dessus pour l'instant : découvrir qui est le soupirant secret. Même si ça me gonfle prodigieusement cette histoire, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi, de qui a pécho qui...

Au départ ça m'intriguait un peu, parce que j'ai reçu le même genre de message, parce que l'ambiance complotiste qui règne ici ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité en permanence et parce que mon client m'a fait miroiter un gros pactole derrière. Mais depuis : je n'arrive rien, ça ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai plus de café par-dessus le marché.

Après s'être bien foutu de ma gueule, Kid a dit qu'il réparerait ma machine, à condition que je le laisse entasser tout ce qu'il veut dans la chambre. Je l'ai envoyé chier et depuis je fais comme s'il n'existait pas. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment lui faire payer. J'ai d'abord pensé à lui faire porter le chapeau du harcèlement que subit Cavendish, mais de toute évidence il est le seul dont je suis absolument certain qu'il est innocent. Parce que c'est un gros bourrin incapable de réfléchir et qu'en plus il était au mitard le jour où Cavendish a reçu son premier mot sous la porte.

C'est encore plus pénible de me dire qu'il est sans doute le seul sur qui je peux compter si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide.

Après tout, il est là depuis plus longtemps que moi et plus à même de pouvoir repérer les préférences de Cavendish. Mais pour l'instant, j'aime autant éviter de faire appel à lui. Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais encore une fois c'est mon orgueil qui prend le dessus. J'ai besoin de montrer que je peux faire ça tout seul.

Même si c'est plutôt mal barré.

En ce moment-même, alors que la journée se termine et que ça batifole dans les couloirs, je me suis assis par terre, en pleine contemplation de mes camarades, sans savoir par où commencer. Quel genre de mec pourrait bien plaire à Cavendish tout en étant un danger absolu pour son statut de roi ? C'est difficile à déterminer. Très franchement, vu ses critères, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que personne ne peut trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il m'a mis huit sur dix quand il m'a vu la première fois, mais c'était pour m'amadouer. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il m'avait finalement donné un six. Pour, je cite : « ma tête de déterré ». Ce n'est pas si mal comme note, à priori, mais je doute que ce soit assez pour satisfaire les exigences de monsieur. Son cher et tendre doit valoir plus que moi.

Il faut que je me renseigne.

Après avoir bien glandé dans le couloir, je me suis décidé à retourner dans la chambre. De toute façon, passé une certaine heure, tout est désert. Les étudiants se retrouvent entre eux pour faire la fiesta dans le dortoir des rapaces, qui est apparemment plus vaste que celui des reptiles, et ils s'enferment dans une des piaules pour se prendre des cuites monumentales. N'étant jamais convié, je ne pourrais pas passer inaperçu si jamais je voulais espionner. Et de toute façon, je n'ai toujours aucune idée, c'est désespérant. J'ai la tête vide à force de ne pas dormir et de manquer de café.

C'est pourquoi je suis allongé sur mon lit, à cogiter, pendant que Kid bidouille des trucs sur le sol de la chambre. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se bidouille un nouvel embout pour sa prothèse. Ca fait un bruit infernal.

Il est vraiment trop présent à mon goût en ce moment, je préférais quand il passait ses soirées dehors. Si je dois supporter sa présence envahissante tout l'hiver, je risque de ne pas y survivre. Et encore, je pourrais si j'avais la certitude qu'il ne fait pas tout ce qu'il fait juste pour m'emmerder, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Là, en plus de son bricolage, il mange une espèce de brioche dégueulasse en mettant des miettes partout, torse nu — parce que ça ajoute un plus, je suppose ? — et son portable sonne toutes les dix secondes. L'enfer sur terre.

Mais bon, puisqu'il est là. Autant qu'il se rende utile.

— Eh, je peux te poser une question ?

— Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

— Est-ce que tu sais à qui Cavendish a déjà donné une « bonne note » ?

Il m'adresse un regard méprisant digne d'une petite brute de cour de récréation, destiné à me faire comprendre que ma question est ridicule. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me pointe du doigt en riant : « Ha ha ! »

— Me regarde pas comme ça sinon je te jure que je t'éclate, je le menace.

— Ca va, calme toi Végéta, ricane-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe du nom « Végéta ». Mais t'es sérieux ? C'est comme ça que t'espère débusquer le mec de l'autre con ?

Moi qui croyais qu'il avait oublié cette histoire, je me trompais. Cela dit ça m'arrange, au moins je n'ai pas besoin de lui refaire tout le topo.

— Non, c'est juste pour me faire idée de ses goûts en matière de mec.

— Franchement, les goûts de Cavendish je m'en bas un peu les couilles, désolé.

Une des pièces qu'il était en train de bidouiller tombe au sol. Il marmonne un vague « merde » et m'oublie aussitôt en essayant de la revisser à je ne sais quoi. Le fait qu'il m'ignore à ce point m'énerve plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

— Je répare un truc, répond-il sans me regarder.

— Tu peux pas juste prendre l'autre prothèse, le temps que je te parle au moins ?

Il hausse un sourcil et me lance à nouveau son regard narquois. J'espérais le vexer pour qu'il m'accorde son attention mais c'est raté. Il se lève et part fouiller dans l'armoire.

— Puisque tu insistes, je vais te montrer pourquoi je ne l'utilise pas.

— Je déconnais, t'as pas besoin de...

— Tu vas comprendre.

Il pousse ses quelques vêtements rangés dans l'armoire, attrape l'autre prothèse en question et finit par l'enfiler sur son bras. Il effectue quelques ajustements, puis se tourne vers moi, les bras le long du corps.

— Il n'y a rien qui te choque là ?

Je le détaille sans comprendre, puis tout d'un coup ça me saute aux yeux : ça lui fait un bras plus long que l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant cette image.

— Ah, ouais. Merde.

— N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, un peu fier de son effet, en levant cette main réaliste qui lui sied finalement beaucoup moins que celle qu'il a rafistolée lui-même. Ca me donne peut-être l'air moins amputé, ce truc moche, mais c'est pas pratique. Du coup, désolé, je préfère m'occuper de ma carrosserie moi-même.

Il ponctue sa phrase en me jetant le machin à la figure. Ca devrait m'agacer mais au final, ça me fait rire. C'est une curieuse sensation, d'avoir un bras entier qui me tombe sur la tête. Je riposte, il esquive avec une pirouette nulle, et la pauvre prothèse s'écrase mollement sur une pile de linge sale.

— Tu fais le malin, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, je lui rappelle.

— Oh, tu me saoules, me lance-t-il sans avoir l'air vraiment saoulé. Je ne sais plus moi, à qui il a filé des bonnes notes. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

— Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, c'est seulement parce que tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler. Ce serait suspect sinon.

La ride entre ses deux sourcils se creuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne comprend ce qu'il y a de suspect à ça, ou si c'est parce que je l'exaspère. Il se rassoie par terre et reprend ses petites affaires, mais finalement, il prend un air perdu et pensif tout en fixant le vide devant lui, puis il me répond.

—Je crois que c'était à Ace qu'il avait filé la meilleure note.

La petite bête curieuse qui adore me retourner le cerveau à chaque fois qu'une telle coïncidence se présente se réveille soudainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ; j'ai vu les photos du gars, il méritait définitivement une bonne note, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Alors pour quelle raison mes neurones s'activent comme ça ? Parce que la coïncidence est encore trop belle ?

— Décidément, il était partout ce mec là, je grommelle.

Je suis à la fois subjugué et agacé que tout ce que je vis ici me ramène à sa disparition. Kid, souffle du nez.

— En même temps, c'était pas n'importe qui.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Bin, c'était un roi mais il était sympa. Et il avait la cote. Personne ne le détestait — même moi je n'avais rien contre lui.

J'avoue qu'à part Killer, il à vraiment l'air de détester tout le monde. Et évidemment : ça m'intrigue encore plus.

— Et par quel miracle tu l'appréciais ?

— J'ai pas dit que je l'appréciais, j'ai dit que je ne le détestais pas, nuance-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Ca reste un putain de miracle, vu que tu saute à la gorge de tout le monde dans les couloirs.

Il me tend son majeur.

— Je t'emmerde, dit-il. Disons que je le respectais parce qu'on était du même milieu.

C'est vrai que Sabo m'avait expliqué qu'Ace avait été enfermé ici de force. Il n'avait pas de parent riche derrière son dos, comme lui ou Cavendish. Je me demande si cela signifie que Kid aussi s'est retrouvé dans ce château de force, mais je m'abstiens de lui poser la question et je réfléchis à ce qu'il m'a dit. Ace avait donc la meilleure note, ça ne m'arrange pas, c'est trop simple : c'était un roi, donc quelqu'un avec un rang social important, mais c'était aussi un outsider. Donc soit Cavendish l'a bien noté pour son statut, soit pour son physique. Il me faut plus d'éléments pour comprendre son système de notation.

— T'as pas d'autres exemples à part lui ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

— Génial, si au moins ma note avait été sincère j'aurais pu avoir une meilleure idée de ses préférences, mais non. Je rame.

— Pourquoi t'as eu combien ?

— Huit d'abord, puis il est descendu à six quand il a pigé que je ne lui lécherai pas les bottes.

Kid lève le front dans ma direction.

— Six ? Bin putain, estime toi heureux. C'est généreux de sa part. C'est un indice.

— Ah bon ? je rigole. Et juste pour savoir, toi il t'a donné combien ? Que je me fasse une idée globale ?

— Euh, réfléchit-il, un sur dix je crois.

— Hein ? C'est tout ?

Ma phrase semble le bloquer. Il me fixe, un peu ahuri. Un long silence s'installe entre nous.

Oh, merde. J'ai quand même pas dit ça ?

Il à l'air extrêmement surpris. Pendant une seconde, je me demande s'il ne va pas se retourner pour vérifier que c'est bien à lui que je parle. Au bout du compte, il réalise que nous ne sommes que deux dans la pièce et que, oui, c'est à lui que je m'adresse.

— Pourquoi t'es gentil ? demande-t-il, suspicieux.

— Je ne suis pas gentil, maugrée-je, maladroitement. Je trouve que c'est hardcore comme note.

Et pas forcément approprié, mais ça je préfère ne pas le préciser, je me sens déjà assez con comme ça. Il me scrute pour dénicher la supercherie, mais je dois avoir l'air suffisamment sincère puisqu'il fait comme si de rien était et poursuit.

— Ca ne me surprend pas, dit-il. Vu le gars, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il me file une note positive. Parce ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation. Il ne faudrait SURTOUT PAS qu'on l'associe à moi, dit-il avec le ton le plus sarcastique de la terre.

Je souris à sa remarque, puis je la décortique dans ma tête.

Soudain, j'ai une illumination.

— Ah mais putain c'est ça — aïe !

En me relevant, je me cogne sur le sommier du lit du dessus. Le visage de Kid se durcit d'interrogation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? grogne-t-il, las de ne pas pouvoir finir son truc tranquillement.

— C'est pas parmi les bonnes notes qu'il faut que je cherche, quel con ! C'est parmi les pires.

Je me lève et fait les cent pas — enfin, trois pas, puisque je n'ai pas la place de marcher très loin à cause du bordel, mais peu importe. Ca permet à mon cerveau de fonctionner. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plutôt ? C'était tellement stupide que je ne l'ai même pas envisagé. Kid me regarde aller et venir devant la porte comme un lion en cage.

— Tu sais que t'es un poil chelou comme mec ?

— A qui d'autre il a donné une note aussi pourrie ? je demande sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

— J'en sais rien moi, et marche pas là-dessus !

Il s'empresse d'attraper ses affaires, que je piétinais sans vergogne sans même m'en rendre compte. Je m'en fous, je me sens enfin réveillé alors je ne lâche pas le morceau.

— Ok, un mec qui te ressemble peut-être ? je continue.

— Genre physiquement ?

— Ouais. Genre punk, barge, abimé et vénère.

Il affiche une moue approbatrice : ma description lui convient. La seconde suivante, une expression révélatrice traverse son visage : il semble penser à quelqu'un.

— Attends, si c'est vraiment ça que tu cherches, j'ai une idée de qui ça peut être du coup.

— Balance ?

— Tu peux aller lui demander directement, sa piaule est à côté.

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers le mur de gauche. C'est con, je ne me rappelle plus qui est à côté, alors je réfléchis à ma propre description : à qui ça peut bien correspondre ? C'est vrai que c'est du côté des reptiles que se trouvent tous les gens les plus bizarres — l'équivalent des étudiants en école d'art dans le vrai monde je dirais — alors ça ne doit pas être bien dur à retrouver.

Je pense à Kid et j'essaye de me souvenir des élèves qui lui ressemblent. Y aurait-il un autre mec avec ce genre de physique, à première vue repoussant ? Du genre : cheveux et accessoires colorés, fringues mal assorties, gueule cassée, grossier, d'éventuels piercings ou des tatouages...

— Attends, je m'arrête, avant de me tourner vers Kid. Bartolomeo ?

Il me répond par un haussement d'épaule détaché.

J'ai du mal à y croire, mais il a raison. C'est forcément lui. Cavendish n'a pu lui mettre qu'une note pourrie, vu l'engin...

Je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui, je ne l'ai croisé que deux ou trois fois, mais c'est clairement pas un fils de. J'ai du mal à les imaginer ensemble, peut-être que je me trompe mais d'un autre côté... C'est vrai que je peux aller lui poser la question en personne.

— T'as raison, je vais y aller directement, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

Je franchis la porte aussitôt. Le couloir est vide, peut-être même que l'intéressé n'est pas dans sa chambre, mais au moins je serais fixé. Je ne compte pas lui poser la question frontalement, mais je peux toujours le cuisiner pour obtenir une info ou deux. Et je suis sûr à quatre vingt dix pour cent d'avoir raison. Alors que je m'apprête à frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine, Kid me court après :

— Mais tu fous quoi ? Tu vas lui demander cash comme ça ?

— Non, mais je vais bien trouver un truc.

— Attends, il y a deux minutes tu ne voulais pas poser la question à qui que ce soit parce que c'était « suspect » et là tu fonces toquer à la porte du gars, normal...

— Oh, merde ! Tu me fais chier, réponds-je, de façon tout à fait puérile, mais il n'a qu'à pas me gonfler avec ses remarques pertinentes. Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de toute façon ?

— Ouais, mais c'est un peu marrant.

Je tente de le chasser avec un regard assassin, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aime ça alors j'opte plutôt pour l'ignorance. Je donne trois petits coups discrets sur la porte.

Malheureusement, je reste sans réponse. J'attends un peu, dans un silence gênant, avec Kid planté juste à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques secondes qu'on est dans le couloir, mais ça me paraît vraiment trop long. Je toque à nouveau : rien.

— Super, évidemment il n'est pas là.

— Attends une seconde, murmure Kid en collant son oreille à la porte.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux glisser un miroir sous la porte pendant que tu y es ?

— Chut !

Il attend quelques secondes avant de se redresser d'un air entendu. Il me fait signe de rester silencieux, puis il attrape la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvre le plus discrètement possible. L'ouverture se fait petit à petit sur le décor de la chambre, semblable à la nôtre, en dehors des nombreux posters collés au mur et de son sol dégagé. Alors que je contemple les différentes affiches, mon regard est soudain attiré par quelques mouvements dans le coin de la pièce.

Sur le lit, deux personnes, occupées à s'étreindre avec passion, n'ont absolument pas remarqué notre présence. En regardant d'un peu plus près, je reconnais les cheveux impeccablement tressés de Cavendish sous le corps de Bartolomeo. Visiblement, ils s'ébattent gentiment, juste sous nos yeux.

Je suis un peu gêné, j'avoue. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc de mater les gens dans leur intimité, mais je suis aussi très agacé de voir Cavendish ici. Et dire que je l'ai guetté dans son propre dortoir pendant une nuit entière sans le voir quitter sa chambre, alors qu'il était certainement JUSTE A COTE. C'est désespérant.

Je lance un regard appuyé à Kid, qui se retient très fort de rire.

On reste dans l'encadrement de la porte un moment, sans qu'ils nous voient. Kid finit par me chuchoter doucement :

— Il faudrait peut-être leur dire qu'on est là non ?

— Nan, pas encore, je murmure à mon tour. On va attendre que ce soit plus embarrassant.

Je sais que c'est mesquin, mais je suis vexé. Cavendish s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, alors autant remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Plus les secondes passent et plus les choses deviennent gênantes. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'un gémissement un peu plus sonore retentit dans la pièce que Kid et moi nous nous faisons signe. C'est le bon moment pour que je me racle la gorge.

— AHEM !

La scène suivante est d'un burlesque absolument fabuleux. Les deux tourtereaux sursautent comme des diables. On dirait deux lapins effrayés qui bondissent dans tous les sens pour échapper à un prédateur qu'ils n'ont pas encore localisé : il y en a un qui se pète la gueule derrière le lit et l'autre qui se planque sous la couette. Kid commence à rire et je suis obligé de lui plaquer ma main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Il me pousse en grommelant puis referme la porte derrière lui pour ne pas ameuter tout le dortoir.

Alors que des insultes fleuries fusent à notre encontre, je lance mon plus beau sourire à Cavendish et me contente de lui adresser un « bonsoir » goguenard. Il n'apprécie pas des masses.

— CA VA PAS NON ? hurle-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

— On entendait le bruit à travers les murs, c'était gênant alors on est venus vous dire de baisser le son.

— Parce que rentrer dans la chambre c'est moins gênant peut-être ?

— Je plaisantais, en réalité j'espérais parler à Bartolomeo mais... Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le bon moment.

En entendant son nom, Bartolomeo et son impressionnante masse de cheveux verts se redresse derrière le lit en se frottant l'épaule. Dans sa chute, il s'est cogné contre je ne sais quoi et à l'air un peu perdu par tout ce qu'il se passe.

— Tu voulais me dire quoi ? demande-t-il, un peu sonné.

— Je voulais savoir si c'était toi le mec de Cavendish. Du coup j'ai ma réponse.

— Chelou, comment t'as deviné que c'était moi ?

— En fait je me suis basé sur...

— SI JE VOUS DERANGE DITES LE, s'époumone encore Cavendish, peu ravi d'être le seul dans la pièce à être épouvantablement gêné.

Soudain, il rejette la couette comme un prince, vient se planter devant moi — j'essaye d'ignorer le pyjama ridicule qu'il porte — puis me menacer d'un index accusateur.

— Toi, souffle-t-il, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Ce n'est pas sur moi que tu devais enquêter !

Quel égo monstrueux.

— Je viens de dire que c'est à Barto que je veux parler, mais puisque tu insistes je vais m'attarder sur toi deux secondes, je réponds. Comment tu fais pour sortir de ta chambre sans que personne ne te voie ?

Il reprend son souffle et replace ses cheveux, comme à son habitude, pour se donner une contenance. Même si ses joues sont encore empourprées.

— Par la fenêtre, siffle-t-il. Elle est juste au-dessus, je n'ai qu'à descendre en rappel.

— Je vois. Donc, quand tu es venu me voir l'autre fois, en réalité tu étais juste à côté ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Ca explique pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir de ta chambre en douce.

— Tu m'as espionné ? jappe-t-il, scandalisé. T'es un pervers c'est ça ?

— Si tu m'avais dit directement qui était ton mec je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de lui rendre service, ce mec est imbuvable. Je me demande aussi par quel miracle ces deux là se sont retrouvés ensemble. Il suffit de les voir côte à côte pour comprendre que c'est le couple le plus mal assorti de l'histoire : d'un côté, son altesse sérénissime et de l'autre, le zonard du coin. Tu m'étonnes qu'il a peur que ça se sache, ca ferait jaser la populace à coup sûr. Mais qui suis-je pour juger.

— Bref, Bartolomeo, j'ai d'autres trucs à te demander.

— Ok, répond-il en plongeant sa main dans un paquet de gâteaux qui traînait sous le lit, et qui à l'air un peu trop vieux à mon goût.

Une fois le choc passé, le gars est détendu. Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça que deux intrus soient entrés dans sa chambre alors qu'il batifolait joyeusement avec un des étudiants les plus puissants du château.

— Pour commencer : est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'en vouloir à Cavendish ?

— Ouais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde.

— Eh, s'insurge l'intéressé.

— Bin quoi c'est vrai.

— Je voulais dire dans ton entourage proche.

Il jette son paquet de gâteaux et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Non, personne n'est au courant de toute façon. Môssieur à été très clair sur ce point, ironise-t-il en désignant Cavendish. Si il y a eu une fuite, c'est pas de mon côté.

— Peut-être que c'est toi le coupable.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Kid qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici. J'avais presque oublié sa présence.

— Quoi ? J'essaye d'enquêter moi aussi, dit-il devant nos visages intrigués.

Etonnamment, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça et j'en suis contrarié. Et pourquoi Kid est-il encore là ?

— N'importe quoi, soupire Cavendish. Il n'est pas assez malin pour faire un truc pareil.

— Eh, je suis juste là je te signale, lui répond Bartolomeo.

— Il n'est pas peut-être pas si bête que ça et si tu le traites toujours de cette façon il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille te le faire payer.

Cavendish replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille et retrouve peu à peu sa suffisance habituelle.

— Si c'était lui, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il est capable de se dédoubler. Puisqu'à chaque fois que j'ai retrouvé un mot sous ma porte, il était avec moi.

— Ou qu'il a payé quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, j'ajoute.

Cavendish et moi nous nous fusillons du regard jusqu'à ce que Bartolomeo se lève et intervienne.

— Il a raison, en vrai je ne suis vraiment pas assez futé pour ça. Et que de toute façon, il venait me dire que ce soir ce serait la dernière fois qu'on se verrait, alors bon. Qui que soit ce maître chanteur, il aura plus grand-chose à dévoiler.

Je vois. Il craint pour sa réputation à ce point-là. C'est nul pour Bartolomeo, mais il n'a pas l'air plus triste que ça.

Et a mon avis, c'était inutile d'en arriver là. Il y a peu de chances que le chantage s'arrête pour autant, le corbeau veut voir Cavendish chuter de son piédestal et perdre son statut de roi. Il s'en fiche de sa relation, tout ce qu'il veut c'est dévoiler à un père autoritaire les agissements de son fils. Mais ça n'a aucun sens, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas juste le balancer au père ? Pourquoi envoyer des menaces ?

— Tu as bien dit que tu retrouvais un mot à chaque fois qu'il était avec toi ? je demande à Cavendish.

— Oui ?

— Donc là il y en a probablement un sur ton parquet ?

Bartolomeo et Cavendish échangent un regard, puis se précipitent tous les deux à la fenêtre.

— Ca n'a aucun sens cette histoire.

J'ai beau relire le mot, ça ne m'aide pas à visualiser le coupable. Il est plus court que les autres : « Deux jours. »

— Chez moi, on appelle ça un ultimatum, me lance Kid, qui lit par-dessus mon épaule.

Quel pot de colle.

— Tu n'as pas un outil à démonter toi ?

— Titre, glousse-t-il.

Je l'ignore et je relis pour la millième fois ce mot. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi menacer de tout révéler dans deux jours ? Pourquoi pas le faire tout simplement ? C'est absurde ! J'ai l'impression que celui qui est derrière ce plan n'est pas très futfut... C'est la seule explication que j'ai. Pourtant il arrive à être suffisamment fourbe pour déposer les mots au moment où personne ne peut l'attraper. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour ça alors qu'il pourrait se contenter de balancer la rumeur sur les réseaux sociaux et hop ! A moins qu'il ne veuille juste torturer Cavendish en le harcelant, et dans ce cas ça marche. Mais alors pourquoi envoyer un ultimatum ? Vraiment je ne comprends rien du tout.

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas en fixant ce message que tu vas deviner qui l'a écrit ? me demande encore Kid qui n'a toujours pas bougé, il est encore planté derrière moi et me met mal à l'aise.

— Oui, merci je suis au courant. Tu ne veux pas me lâcher deux secondes ?

— Eh, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as mis dans la confidence. C'est normal que je m'y intéresse.

Je choisis de ne pas lui répondre, de lâcher ce foutu mot et de dormir. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, mais sûrement trop tard. Et je n'ai pas le courage d'aller courir dans les couloirs pour trouver le coupable. J'attrape les bouchons d'oreilles que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'acheter, vu le bruit que fait Kid, et je m'allonge sur mon lit.

— Tu comptes déjà dormir ? demande-t-il, en me voyant me glisser sous ma couette.

Mais c'est pas possible, il ne va pas me foutre la paix.

—Oui, bonne nuit.

Je ferme les yeux, mais je l'entends se lever, fouiller dans un carton — je crois — puis quelques secondes plus tard, je sens un poids sur mon ventre. Je me redresse d'un coup, surpris par cette sensation. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il était en train de s'asseoir sur moi. Mais quand je rouvre les yeux, je vois ma précieuse machine à café, réparée. Interloqué, je lui lance un regard avide de comprendre.

— T'avais raison, c'était un coup bas alors je l'ai réparée, m'explique-t-il. T'auras peut-être moins de mal à te concentrer maintenant.

— Si tu crois que je vais te dire merci alors que c'est toi qui l'a bousillée à la base, tu te mets le doigt dans le...

— Je crois rien du tout, me coupe-t-il. Je suis juste sympa.

Ben voyons. Comme si c'était moins flippant. Cela dit c'est vrai qu'il à l'air « guilleret » ce soir. Je devrais en profiter et me taire. J'aime autant qu'il fasse ça au lieu de me pourrir la vie. Je pose la cafetière au sol avant de me retourner face au mur et de me reposer pour de bon. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interrompt à son tour. Je l'attrape et lis le message qui s'y affiche.

_Cora : Law, j'ai récupéré un téléphone et je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être des nouvelles. Sans surprise, la prison c'est pas un club de vacances, mais je m'en sors pas trop mal. C'est pratique de faire plus de deux mètres des fois, ça dissuade. Et toi, comment tu vas ? J'ai appris que finalement Doffy t'avais collé avec les autres gosses. J'espère que ça va. En tout cas ne culpabilise pas. Tu n'y es pour rien, ok ? Evite de faire des conneries qui te conduiront à la morgue. Je te connais._

* * *

_Et voilà, terminé pour cette semaine :) _

_Y aurait-il une légère — mais alors très légère hein — complicité qui s'installe ?_

_J'aime bien faire dire à Kid que si il fait des trucs pour rendre service c'est parce qu'il est "sympa". C'est ce qu'il dit à plusieurs reprises dans le manga, genre c'est un miracle quand il le fait. Moi je pense qu'il est vraiment sympa dans le fond mais qu'il fait genre que non, par virilité. Et parce qu'il est un peu con. Ce qui fait que je l'aime d'autant plus._

_Et du coup, j'avoue, j'aime bien Bartolomeo/Cavendish parce que je les trouve hyper drôles ensemble. Je ne sais pas si je vais les développer, mais je voulais y faire un petit clin d'œil. _

_Sinon, évidemment : Corazon. Je me demande si vous voyez à peu près ce qui à pu lui arriver. J'y reviendrai. _

_Pour les chapitres suivants, il faut vraiment que j'essaye d'accélérer l'intrigue, parce que moi aussi j'ai envie d'en venir au fait à un moment. Ils sont bien mignons les deux héros là, mais il faut que ça avance tout ça. Il faut dire que c'est pas évident quand j'écris, ils m'échappent sans arrêt pour se gueuler dessus. _

_Bref, à la prochaine, où je tenterai d'écrire une collaboration plus rapprochée entre eux. Et merci encore pour vos retours, vraiment, j'ai plein de messages gentils et ça me fait trop, trop plaisir que l'histoire vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser des petits commentaires, c'est vraiment ultra motivant ! :3_

_J'espère que je réussirai à répondre à vos attentes avec la suite 3 _


	10. 9 - La dette

_Allez, j'ai bataillé pour celui-là alors je vous le lâche à une heure du mat' ! Il a été écrit sous la migraine, pardon s'il est un peu long et bordélique._

_Je pense aussi qu'on peut dire qu'il marque la fin d'un premier acte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

_Law : Cora, désolé j'ai été long à te répondre mais je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. A part que je suis vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute… Je sais que tu m'as dit de pas culpabiliser mais je suis un peu obligé quand même. Si j'avais fermé ma grande gueule deux secondes tu aurais pu échapper à la taule. Bref, sinon oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Cora : Tu n'aurais rien dit, le résultat aurait été le même. Ca devait arriver un jour de toute façon, je savais à quoi m'attendre avec Doffy. Et je ne vais pas me contenter d'un « ça va », donne moi du détail. _

_Law : Non mais c'est vrai, ça va. Il se passe pas grand-chose. A part que le mec qui partage ma chambre s'en sert comme débarras personnel, que je me suis pris des menaces de mort par trois frères et qu'il y a un complot autour du suicide d'un autre étudiant. C'est tout. _

_Cora : Ouais. Donc t'es en prison aussi quoi. L'étudiant qui s'est suicidé ça me dit quelque chose, c'était quand ?_

_Law : Quelques jours avant que j'arrive. Pourquoi ?_

_Cora : Je crois que Doffy m'en avait parlé. Bref, essaye de pas te faire que des ennemis, tu veux ?_

Depuis que Cora m'a contacté, mes émotions passent d'un extrême à l'autre en permanence. J'ai d'abord été soulagé de lui parler, puis totalement dégoûté de savoir où il se trouvait. Pendant que moi je me pavane dans les couloirs d'un château baroque, à me réjouir égoïstement de voir qu'il accepte de discuter avec moi alors qu'il devrait me haïr, lui doit se démener dans une prison certainement moins dorée que la mienne…

Et en plus, il continue de s'en faire pour moi. Comme si j'étais le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Je me dégoûte d'avoir osé râler sur ma situation : pauvre Law, des mecs n'ont pas été gentils avec lui et il est obligé de cohabiter avec un gars qui ne lui a strictement rien fait mais qui le dérange parce qu'il entasse des trucs. Quel gros gamin. Le pire, c'est que je suis content qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

– Tu parles à qui ?

Luffy a pris la fâcheuse habitude de regarder par-dessus mon épaule à chaque fois que je m'isole. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il perçoit mes ondes négatives ou parce qu'il est maladivement curieux.

– Personne, dis-je, après avoir rangé mon téléphone dans ma poche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– On te demandait ce que tu avais pensé de notre dernier épisode, renchérit Usopp avec fierté.

Je devine qu'il parle de leur podcast.

– Euh…

Il comprend immédiatement, d'après sa réaction à mon « euh », que je n'ai aucune opinion sur le sujet.

– Tu l'as pas écouté, enchaîne-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

– Non, j'avoue. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser pour l'écouter mais je vais finir par y arriver.

Il ne me répond pas et plonge dans son assiette, en picorant tristement ses aliments du bout de sa fourchette. On dirait que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

– Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que je croule sous les demandes que me font les gens. Encore ce matin, un gars que je n'ai jamais vu m'a demandé de lui démasquer la personne qui l'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre pour seniors.

– On te demande vraiment des trucs débiles, se moque Luffy.

– Tu n'as pas idée. Mais bon, du moment qu'ils me payent.

Un petit « hum » agacé retentit dans mon dos. Je me retourne et reconnaît Cavendish – toujours tiré par quatre épingles, avec une veste coupée sur mesure. Je choisis de garder en mémoire la dégaine qu'il avait avec son pyjama. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis « l'incident » avec Bartolomeo et je n'ai bien évidemment pas trouvé son corbeau alors qu'il est censé balancer son secret à son père aujourd'hui. Et au regard qu'il me lance, je crois qu'il n'est pas très content. Mais il détache ses yeux de moi très vite pour se tourner vers Luffy.

– Je peux te parler en privé ?

– A qui ? A moi ? Demande Luffy, surpris.

– Oui.

Luffy hésite une demi-seconde, puis il lui accepte de suivre Cavendish quelques mètres plus loin.

A cette distance, je ne peux pas attendre leur conversation, mais elle ne me semble pas tendue. Luffy sourit et affiche un air amusé. Quoique, ça ne prouve rien, il a toujours cette tête là. Lorsqu'il revient, il ne donne pas d'autre information sur leur discussion que : « C'est un secret ! » Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait parlé de CE secret, mais je suis intrigué. Au loin, Cavendish me fusille du regard. Je parviens tout de même à déchiffrer un message à mon intention sur ces lèvres : « Magne-toi ! »

Mine de rien, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me grouiller pour trouver son corbeau, mais je n'ai toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée.

Je risque un coup d'œil discret à Bartolomeo, installé à une table un peu plus loin. Il dort sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées sur la table et il ronfle comme un sonneur. Il n'a pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde. C'est à se demander si je n'ai pas rêvé. Si Kid n'avait pas été là comme second témoin, je douterais de ma perception de la réalité. Qui a bien pu percer à jour ce couple complètement improbable ? Et qui peut bien-être assez con pour mettre en place tout ce cirque au lieu de juste faire virer Cavendish ? Quand je vais le trouver, je vais lui faire payer cette torture mentale.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive à sa fin, Luffy et Usopp – toujours mortifié – me saluent et quittent la cafétéria. Les autres éudiants leur emboîtent le pas, peu à peu. J'aime bien ce moment-là, situé entre deux horaires : en quelques minutes, on passe de « blindé de monde » à « il n'y a presque plus personne ». Les seuls qui restent sont ceux qui veulent profiter d'un peu de répit. Puisqu'on sait qu'il sera de courte durée.

Une fois à l'abri des regardes inquisiteurs de mes congénères, je ressors mon téléphone, et rédige un nouveau message à l'intention de Cora. Je tape, puis j'efface. Je re-tape, puis je re-efface. Finalement je lui envoie un message banal qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voulais lui dire au départ. C'est toujours comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais juste que maintenant je vais stresser dans l'attente d'une réponse, sentir mon estomac faire un petit looping quand je vais voir son nom sur l'écran puis me sentir ridicule sans savoir quoi lui dire. Je déteste cette sensation. C'est d'autant plus stupide qu'il ne s'en doute absolument pas.

Je range mon téléphone rageusement, très irrité par ma propre conduite et tâche de me focaliser sur autre chose afin d'oublier cette gêne qui me ronge.

Heureusement, il ne se passe pas longtemps avant qu'une scène attire mon attention. Des voix s'élèvent dans le couloir et je reconnais la voix rauque de Kid. Je penche la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passe depuis ma chaise – j'ai la flemme de me lever. Je ne vois pas grand-chose, mais je distingue la silhouette massive de mon coloc, faisant face à un autre étudiant du même gabarit. Ils ont l'air de se hurler dessus.

Ma curiosité naturelle prenant le dessus, je me propulse aussitôt en dehors de la cafétéria et m'efforce d'avoir l'air de débarquer dans la zone par hasard. Leur discussion devient plus claire.

– Je ne me répéterai pas, espèce de taré, clame l'autre étudiant à l'intention de Kid. Si t'es pas foutu de fournir ce que t'as dit, il est hors de question que je te paye, t'as pigé ?

– Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Taré, gronde Kid.

– Va te faire foutre, clame l'autre en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas fiable.

Sur ces mots, il fait demi-tour, peut-être par peur que Kid lui explose la tronche, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, la discussion se termine sans bain de sang, même si la tension dans l'air est palpable. Kid est livide. Il a la mâchoire crispée et le poing si serré que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Inévitablement, ses yeux tombent sur moi.

Je comprends alors pourquoi les gens ont peur de lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort sur le champ.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? feule-t-il à mon attention.

La moindre erreur pouvant m'être fatale, j'opte pour la solution la plus sûre : je m'éclipse sans répondre. J'ai beau avoir échappé à son courroux jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas à l'abri des retombées de son sale caractère. Je l'ai déjà vu se venger sur des gars qui ne lui avait rien fait simplement parce qu'ils étaient là. Plus vite j'aurais disparu de son champ de vision, plus vite il m'oubliera. D'ailleurs, il ne cherche pas à me rattraper.

Je regrette de ne pas en avoir entendu plus. Qu'est-ce que Kid devait lui « livrer » ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tout les machins qu'il récupère ? Si c'est le cas, je confirme, il ne livre rien du tout. Au contraire : il accumule. Et vu les déchets, ça ne me permet pas d'en savoir plus sur ses manigances. Je pense d'abord à de la drogue, mais ça me paraît peu probable parce qu'elle circule sans trop de problème. D'après ceux que j'ai vu fumer des pétards aux yeux de tous, j'ai du mal à croire que Kid soit leur dealer officiel.

Peu importe, ce n'est pas mon problème après tout.

Maintenant, j'ai le choix entre aller en cours, ou glander je ne sais où dans le château. Si je pouvais, j'assisterai à un autre cours magistral dédié à la psychologie, au traitement des blessures graves ou aux premiers secours, mais le prof qui les dispense est absent en ce moment. Et franchement, le reste m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de sécher et de me pointer aléatoirement dans les salles selon mon bon plaisir. J'ai vite cessé d'avoir peur des représailles. La seule punition qui me pend au nez est celle que pourrait m'infliger Doflamingo, pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il me demande. Et comme c'est exactement mon projet, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut bien me faire subir.

Je pourrais aussi envisager d'aller rejoindre les plus musclés d'entre nous dans la salle de sport, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y trouver les frères de Sanji. J'opte alors pour mon plan B : trouver un coin tranquille pour paresser à ma guise. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même discuter plus longuement avec Cora.

Ou bien concentrer mon énergie sur le cas du corbeau. Rien que d'y songer, ça me vrille les nerfs. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Un rayon de soleil me force à plisser les yeux. Je regarde par la fenêtre et constate l'ensoleillement soudain du couloir. Tout à coup, tout est si lumineux, si clair que mon agacement habituel s'estompe un peu. Je ne serais pas coincé ici pour une durée indéterminée, je serais presque heureux de ce cadre. Quitte à ce qu'il fasse beau pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, autant profiter de l'extérieur. Je sais où passer mon après-midi : dans le jardin du cloître.

Je n'y ai passé que peu de temps depuis mon arrivée, notamment à cause de la météo catastrophique, pourtant il semblerait que l'endroit mérite qu'on lui accorde un peu de temps. Le château lui-même constitue un décor improbable plutôt sympa, mais c'est son jardin qui fait toute la différence. Il s'agit d'une cour intérieure, de la taille d'un terrain de basket, situé au centre du bâtiment et dans laquelle se trouve une végétation luxuriante qui ferait rêver le plus déprimé des poètes maudits.

Je ne suis pas expert en botanique, je serai donc bien incapable d'identifier les conifères qui y poussent, mais ils se dressent assez haut dans la cour pour dépasser le toit et leur feuillage est si dense que les rayons du soleil peinent à filtrer au travers. Les buissons qui les entourent sont tout aussi touffus et biscornus. En déambulant dans cette forêt miniature, j'ai l'impression de parcourir un décor gothique idéal. D'ailleurs, cette ambiance est probablement volontaire, je me demande qui en est à l'origine.

Lorsque que j'arrive parmi les arbres, je constate avec joie que je suis seul. Heureusement pour moi et ma misanthropie, le cadre ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Je trouve un arbre aux racines plus sinueuses que les autres et je décide de m'y installer. Je m'allonge, je sors mon téléphone, je branche mes écouteurs puis j'ouvre mon application de notes. Il est temps de faire le point plus sérieusement sur cette histoire de corbeau.

Je me suis assoupi plus vite que prévu. Il m'a suffit d'un quart d'heure pour que mes paupières commencent à s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours surpris par ma propre fatigue, je sais que je ne dors pas assez mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours dans les moments où j'ai besoin de mon cerveau que celui-ci me laisse tomber ? Je ne sais pas si je dors depuis longtemps, mais la petite toux qui me sort de mon sommeil me dérange au plus haut point.

– Hum, recommence-t-il.

J'ouvre un œil. Cette personne a intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de m'emmerder. Si c'est pour une énième mission stupide, j'arrache l'arbre qui me sert actuellement de dossier pour le lui foutre directement dans la tronche.

– On peut se parler une seconde ? Demande Kid, avec une voix mal assurée.

Ca alors ! Je ne pas ce qui me surprend le plus, le fait que ce soit lui, le fait qu'il soit là – est-ce qu'il m'espionnait depuis les buissons ? – ou bien le fait qu'il me demande quasi _gentiment_ si je suis d'accord pour lui parler. Il perçoit certainement ma surprise, puisqu'il s'empresse d'ajouter :

– T'emballe pas, j'ai un truc à te demander.

Il pivote sur ses talons et se dirige vers la sortie du jardin. Après quelques mètres, il regarde par-dessus son épaule. Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le suive je ne sais où mais il est hors de question que je me lève.

– Si tu crois que je vais bouger, tu rêves. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire ici, je lui ordonne.

Étonnamment, il ne répond pas à ma provocation et pousse un énorme soupir. Il revient et s'assoit sur le sol pour se mettre à mon niveau.

– Ca va ? T'es content ? Tu veux que je te lèche les pompes aussi ?

– Non, ça ira, merci.

J'évite de trop savourer sa défaite, il était encore enragé il y une heure, je préfère éviter de titiller ses bas instincts.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Avant de me répondre, il esquisse un sourire malicieux qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

–Tu te souviens que tu as une dette envers moi ?

– Oh.

Merde. J'avais complètement oublié. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter qu'il me ressortirait cette histoire à un moment. A mon tour de grogner d'agacement, je n'aime pas qu'il ait un ascendant sur moi. La seule chose qui me console, c'est que ma curiosité va être satisfaite.

– Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec la conversation que j'ai surpris toute à l'heure ?

– Ouais, bougonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'as compris exactement ?

– Pas grand-chose, à part que tu étais censé livrer un truc mais que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Il fronce les sourcils de colère, mais je comprends qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre moi.

– Si, justement, moi j'ai fait ma part, riposte-t-il, énervé. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a merdé. Et puisque tu as l'air doué pour débusquer les traîtres, je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver qui me fout dans la merde…

– Eh, attends deux secondes, je le tempère. Premièrement : je ne suis pas spécialement doué pour jouer les détectives, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec ça. Deuxièmement : j'ai besoin de plus d'infos. Tu fais _quoi_ exactement ? Ca a un rapport avec ta petite fabrique planquée sur le toit ?

Il me répond d'un regard, qui signifie « bien vu », avant de scruter autour de lui pour s'assurer que nous sommes bien seuls.

– Je suis, en quelque sorte, le relai entre les magouilles des étudiants et celles des gardiens.

Devant mon expression circonspecte, il développe.

– Nous sommes en prison ici, pas en vacances à la campagne, tu piges ? Le fait qu'on puisse cloper, picoler, nous droguer et nous fournir en tout un tas de trucs que normalement on ne peut trouver que si on va dehors, tu te doutes bien qu'ils rentrent ici parce que certains gardiens un peu ripoux acceptent d'aller les chercher pour nous en échange de certains services ?

– Oui, j'acquiesce. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était un problème qu'on se drogue ou qu'on se prenne une cuite ou deux de temps en temps. Et donc que ce n'était pas nécessairement une fraude aux yeux de nos geôliers.

– Ah si, si, confirme-t-il. T'as vu la dégaine des requins ? Ce sont des gros fils à papa. Et à ton avis, comment réagiraient les darons en question en apprenant que leurs rejetons censés assurer la pérennité de l'entreprise familiale ont un problème avec l'herbe ou l'alcool ?

– Certes, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que les directeurs mènent une campagne de prévention pour éviter ça.

– Ca dépend pour qui, dit-il en me lançant un regard lourd de sens. Tu crois que Crocodile t'aurais filé une boîte de capote si t'étais pas un fils de _je-ne-sais-qui_ ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il a raison, lors de notre premier entretien, j'avais eu la sensation que Crocodile et Doflamingo se connaissaient. Avait-il eu ce geste envers moi par égard envers mon tuteur ? Sans attendre ma réponse, Kid poursuit.

– Bref, on s'en fout de ça. Moi je te confirme que les gardiens fournissent pas mal de shit et autres merde en échange de … mes capacités.

– Quelles capacités exactement ?

– Ca, ça me regarde, dit-il balayant le sujet d'un revers de la main. Mais les étudiants pensent que c'est moi qui les fournis alors que je ne fais que jouer l'intermédiaire. Ca passe par moi, je transmets le message, je reçois ma part de thune et basta.

Je l'écoute attentivement. Tout ce qu'il me dit explique ses fameuses escapades nocturnes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il doit effectuer ses transactions. Si les gardiens se servent de lui à des desseins personnels, ils ne doivent pas avoir de problèmes à le laisser se balader dans le château en pleine nuit. Ils n'en n'ont pas plus pour le coller en isolement.

– Sauf que cette fois, il y en a un qui n'a pas fait ce qui était convenu, grogne-t-il. D'habitude, un étudiant passe commande, me donne le fric, puis je transmets aux gardiens qui doivent se procurer ce qu'il faut et déposer la marchandise au gars concerné dans la matinée. Et cette fois, ça n'a pas été fait.

– Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

– Parce que je ne sais pas quel gardien à merdé. Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes et ils travaillent en ronde. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils s'organisent, je crois qu'ils se répartissent le butin dès qu'ils reçoivent l'argent puis concernant la livraison, ils se débrouillent pour prévoir un roulement et éviter de se faire chopper. Ce n'est jamais le même gars qui livre.

Je prends chacune des informations qu'il me donne et je les retourne dans ma tête.

– Et si je comprends bien, il y a eu une erreur et c'est toi qui trinque ?

– Ouais, confirme-t-il à nouveau. Sauf que ça m'emmerde, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour gagner de l'argent. Si le peu de crédibilité que j'ai se barre, je suis dans la merde.

Je me plonge dans mes pensées une seconde. La situation de Kid est si différente de la mienne. Il a raison, lui il est vraiment en prison. Il n'a ni parents fortunés pour faire pression, ni soutien d'un gang extérieur, ni même d'amis puissants au sein du château pour prendre sa défense. Malgré sa réputation de brute épaisse, s'il perd sa source de revenus, il n'a plus rien. Il retournera au mitard.

– Et si c'était pas encore assez clair, ajoute-t-il. C'est le moment de rembourser ta dette et de m'aider à trouver le con responsable de ce bordel.

Je réfléchis. D'un côté, j'ai la mission de Cavendish qui plane au-dessus de ma tête telle une épée de Damoclès, et de l'autre, Kid qui exige qui je lui rembourse ma dette. Je n'hésite pas très longtemps. Sur le long terme, j'ai l'impression que l'urgence de Kid doit être réglée au plus vite. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas la moindre piste pour le corbeau.

– Bon, j'abdique. Ok, Je vais te filer un coup de main, mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça tout seul. T'as intérêt à collaborer.

– Tu me prends pour qui ? râle-t-il.

– Pour un mec incapable de garder son sang froid plus de cinq minutes.

Il s'apprête à me lancer une réplique cinglante puis réfléchit deux secondes avant de reconnaître mes dires d'un « c'est vrai » magnanime. Je sens que la journée va être longue.

– Mais c'est pas compliqué putain, fais un effort !

– Tu te rappelles de où t'étais et à quelle heure ce jour-là toi ? Non ? Alors m'emmerde pas !

Ca ne fait même pas une heure que Kid et moi essayons de retracer la soirée où il a « passé commande » auprès des gardiens et j'ai déjà les veines du cou qui ont triplé de volume. J'ai l'impression que son cerveau est une passoire : il se souvient d'une info sur deux, c'est désespérant. Il m'a d'abord entraîné dans les sous-sols du château, là où se déroulent la plupart des transactions, m'a-t-il dit. Tu parles d'un cliché. Sauf que finalement il n'était plus très sûr de lui, puis il ne se souvenait pas non plus de quand ça c'était passé, bref. Infernal.

– C'est un vrai fromage à trous, ta mémoire ! je lui lance, un tantinet fatigué.

– Si tu veux que j'aide ta tronche à faire connaissance avec le bitume, dis-le, ça ira plus vite.

– File moi ton téléphone.

Ma réponse désamorce totalement sa menace de tantôt et il met, encore une fois, un temps prodigieux avant de me répondre.

– Hein ?

Je respire un grand coup. Lui hurler dessus ne servira à rien de toute façon.

– Donne ton téléphone, j'insiste. Je suppose que tu es assez niais pour garder des traces de tes échanges avec les gardiens ?

Il hésite à m'envoyer chier, mais comme j'imagine que j'ai raison, il sort son téléphone de sa poche sans protester – évidemment, l'écran est complètement explosé – et me le colle dans la main. Je m'étonne tout de même qu'il me le cède aussi facilement, il n'a vraiment rien à cacher. J'ouvre la section messages : il n'y a quasiment rien. Uniquement des numéros sans noms et des messages courts. Comme « ok » ou « rdv comme d'hab 4h ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça un peu triste. Toutefois, je m'abstiens de faire tout commentaire et je scrolle, à la recherche de la date qui m'intéresse.

Une notification messenger attire mon attention, c'est Killer. J'ignore le message et continue mon enquête.

– Lis pas ça, m'ordonne tout de même Kid.

Il a au moins une chose à cacher.

Je m'arrête sur un SMS daté du jour où Kid dit avoir passé commande pour le type baraqué de ce midi. Il est bref, comme tous les autres, et dit : «Est, 4h »

– Ca veut dire quoi « Est » ?

– C'est l'aile Est du château, se rappelle-t-il. Ah, je vois avec qui j'ai discuté ce soir-là.

– Il était temps !

– Mais ça ne va pas aider en quoi que ce soit de savoir qui c'était, le gars ne va pas balancer le nom de son complice comme ça…

– T'inquiète pas, je m'en doute. Ca suffira, tu connais son nom ?

– Je sais plus, lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

J'essaye de garder mon calme en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Il paraît que c'est un geste qui permet de réguler son rythme cardiaque et je l'applique avec zèle depuis mes quinze ans. Depuis que les autres gens m'exaspèrent donc.

– Tu connais son visage au moins ? je demande.

– Ouais.

– Bon, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Suis-moi.

Il m'emboîte le pas dans le couloir. On croise quelques personnes, qui ont l'air surpris de nous voir marcher ensemble. Je serais à leur place, moi aussi ça me surprendrait. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut voir Kid marcher avec quelqu'un sans lui hurler dessus. Je préfèrerai presque qu'il le fasse, plutôt que de traîner des pieds derrière moi dans un silence gênant. Je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, mais tout de même. Je ralentis l'allure une fois arrivé dans le couloir qui m'intéresse puis je scrute les murs.

– Tu cherches quoi là ? finit-il par demander après presque dix minutes de mutisme.

– Tu vas voir.

Au bout du compte, je trouve la porte qui m'intéresse. Je frappe trois coups et attends une réponse. J'espère qu'il est là.

La porte s'ouvre sur le même décor que la dernière fois : un placard aménagé en bureau bordélique. Sabo nous ouvre, avec un tupperware plein de nourriture à la main. En me reconnaissant, il m'adresse un sourire amical et se crispe un peu en voyant Kid derrière moi. Cependant, il ne fait aucune remarque et nous invite à entrer tous les deux.

– Salut Law, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? me demande-t-il, en ignorant sciemment Kid.

Il referme derrière nous et s'appuie sur la porte tout en picorant dans son plat. Son attitude me rassure un peu, mais rien ne garantit qu'il va accepter de me renseigner. Kid me lance des petits coups d'œil dubitatifs, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'on fait ici. Aussi, je vais droit au but.

– J'aurais un service à te demander. Puisque qu'il t'arrive régulièrement de faire des petits « happenings » surprises dans le château…

– Tu peux dire que c'est ma spécialité, souligne-t-il sur un ton faussement pompeux.

– Oui, du coup je me demandais si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne connaîtrais pas les plannings de ronde et les tronches des gardiens ? Tu dois en avoir besoin pour organiser tes évènements, je me trompe ?

Un malaise suit ma question. Kid me dévisage et les traits de Sabo se font soudain plus méfiants.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

– Ca n'a rien à avoir avec tes actions, je cherche juste un gardien précis et comme je ne peux pas me faufiler dans leurs quartiers en plein jour pour piquer leurs horaires et leur trombinoscope, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

Décelant la magouille dans ma voix, son visage s'illumine soudainement. Il fonce vers son « bureau », pose sa gamelle sur une pile de vieux magazines et se dirige vers une étagère garnie de plusieurs caisses de rangement. Il en attrape une qui a du connaître plus de batailles que les autres, si j'en crois les diverses tâches suspectes qu'il y a dessus. Il la pose sur une autre pile de bouquins et se met à fouiller dedans. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle contient, mais je l'entends froisser des papiers. Sans y être invité, Kid inspecte le couvercle de la boîte et saisit l'étiquette qui y est accrochée.

– « Revues érotiques » ? lit-il sur le petit bout de papier vieillot.

– Ouais, j'avais trouvé ça quand j'ai commencé à squatter ce cagibi. C'est un des premiers trucs que j'ai vendu ici, explique-t-il.

– Elle date de Mathusalem cette boîte ? demande Kid. Qui lit encore des magazines érotiques ?

– Tu serais surpris, lui répond Sabo. Ah ! Trouvé.

Il sort un dossier tout écorné de la boîte et me le tends.

– Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur là-dedans. Par contre, juste pour être sûr, c'est pour les faire chier ?

– Ca va les faire chier. C'est sûr, je lui confirme.

Il me sourit et m'invite à prendre le dossier. Je le trouve bien confiant, mais ça m'arrange. Je l'ouvre et trouve un trésor d'information. Il y a même des photocopies des CV de certains gardiens. Probablement les « chefs » ou quelque chose du genre. Kid, qui regardait dessus mon épaule, me gueule soudain dans l'oreille.

– Lui !

Il pointe son doigt sur la feuille que je tiens dans la main.

– C'était lui.

– Voyons ça, j'examine la liasse de papier reliée par une agrafe qui concerne ce monsieur. C'est quoi ce nom « Fullbody » ?

Le gars à une tête de quadra vénère que l'on pourrait entendre râler que les jeunes de maintenant, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, il faudrait leur serrer la vis quand lui-même est un gigantesque escroc. Il m'est tout de suite insupportable. D'après ce que je lis, il est chef d'une petite unité de gardiens, comptant tout au plus six hommes. Leurs noms sont tous inscrits. Voilà qui va faciliter les recherches. D'après ce que Kid m'a dit, le gars qui lui avait passé commande était un rapace. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comme se passent les roulements.

Il y a vraiment tout ce qu'il faut dans ce dossier : je retrouve les CV de chacun des membres de l'unité concernée puis je les relie au trombi, il ne me manque plus qu'un planning avec les noms. « 'Pas un problème ça ! » clame Sabo en me montrant un énorme calendrier à l'effigie de je ne sais quelle entreprise de fournitures de bureau. Il nous demande la date qui nous intéresse et fait glisser son doigt à la recherche d'un nom. Il y a plein d'annotations dessus, dont des petits dessins animaliers – pour désigner les légions – et d'autres comportant un petit logo en forme de lune juste à côté, j'en déduis que cela désigne les services de nuit.

– Alors, ce jour-là, j'ai noté « Django ».

Kid parcourt le trombinoscope et s'arrête sur un type avec un visage si maigre qu'on a du mal à croire qu'il est bien vivant. Il relève le menton vers moi :

– C'est donc ce type, tu es sûr ?

– Il semblerait en tout cas.

– Ok, cool.

Il me jette le trombinoscope et se précipite en dehors de la pièce. J'ai un moment d'absence avant de retrouver toute ma lucidité : cette andouille va aller confronter le gardien tout de suite. Mais quel espèce de… Je regarde une dernière chose sur le calendrier, vite fait, je remercie Sabo pour son aide précieuse et je fonce à la poursuite de Kid.

– MAIS REVIENS ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

– C'EST BON J'AI PLUS BESOIN DE TON AIDE, LACHE-MOI !

– ARRETE TOI, NOM DE DIEU !

Il a des grandes jambes ce con. Je n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Les rares personnes qu'on croise dans le couloir s'écartent sur notre passage en écarquillant des yeux stupéfaits. Génial, en plus ça attire l'attention de tout le monde.

J'accélère pour lui attraper le bas de son t-shirt et je tire un grand coup dans le but de le faire tomber. Je déchante très vite, il a mille fois plus de force que moi et il manque de me mettre un coup de coude dans le nez quand je trébuche. Il m'échappe, mais je n'abandonne pas. Il va bien être obligé de s'arrêter un moment de toute façon.

La poursuite continue jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine commence à me faire mal à me donner envie de vomir mes poumons. Il stoppe finalement sa course, une fois dans le dortoir des rapaces – similaire au nôtre dans la forme, si ce n'est qu'il est rempli de chandeliers noirs et de vitrines pleines de curiosités médiévales ou inconnues.

Kid se plante au milieu du couloir et regarde dans tous les sens.

– Tu espères trouver _quoi_ ? je lui demande, en soufflant comme un bœuf.

– La ferme, je réfléchis.

– C'était AVANT qu'il fallait réfléchir, tête de nœud ! Il n'est pas là ton gardien.

Il se tourne vers moi, interloqué, puis me juge d'un regard qui veut dire « prouve-le ». Je reprends mon souffle et je m'efforce d'avoir l'air le plus arrogant possible pour qu'il se sente stupide, qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois la prochaine fois.

– Les roulements, tu te rappelles ? Non seulement il fait sa ronde dans le dortoir des requins maintenant, mais en plus tu croyais vraiment que tu allais lui tomber dessus au détour d'un couloir ? Comme ça ?

– …Il faut bien que je commence quelque part.

Comment ce type a fait pour rester en vie ? C'est désespérant. Je n'ai plus la force de m'énerver de toute façon, je me demande même pourquoi je lui ai couru après. J'aurais pu juste le laisser passer pour un idiot. Il a raison, il n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant qu'il a un nom. Seulement, je me sens mal à l'idée qu'il foire. J'ai l'impression que mon honneur est en jeu je suis censé rembourser ma dette. Si je ne le fais qu'à moitié, je ne vaux pas mieux que les gars qui me débectent le plus sur cette planète.

– Ecoute-moi une minute, ok ? Ton Django là, il a changé de secteur. Maintenant, il fait ses rondes dans le quartier des requins. Il est censé en faire une aujourd'hui. Si tu veux le confronter, c'est là-bas qu'il faut le faire.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? ose-t-il me répondre.

– J'ai essayé mais tu étais trop occupé à te croire dans un clip.

On se fusille du regard mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à bouger. Je suis toujours aussi surpris qu'il ne me tabasse pas. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'aime autant qu'il garde son calme. Au lieu de se lancer à corps perdu dans le château.

– Et on va rester longtemps comme ça ?

– Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe. Il faudrait savoir, tu veux le confronter ou pas ?

– Ouais, mais j'aime pas attendre.

Je le sens qui s'impatiente. Sa jambe tressaute depuis dix minutes, ça me stresse un peu mais je ne dis rien. Je sais que c'est une façon pour lui d'évacuer le sien. Et je le comprends, moi aussi j'en ai marre de rester planqué, assis derrière une statue de je ne sais quel monarque à la con en attendant un gardien qui n'a pas l'air décidé à se montrer. Puis alors se faire la conversation, non merci.

– Si ça te saoule à ce point-là, barre-toi, me dit-il en grognant. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Il doit faire référence à mes nombreux soupirs d'ennui.

– Quand je commence un truc je le termine, c'est un principe, je rétorque.

Soudain, il s'agite et décroise les bras.

– Attends, c'est pas lui là ?

Je penche la tête par delà la statue, et aperçoit une silhouette malingre qui avance dans le couloir vide. Il a le même visage émacié que sur sa photo, c'est bien lui. Alors que je hoche la tête pour confirmer à Kid que je vois bien la même chose que lui, je le retiens par la jambe. Mon instinct me dit qu'il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu. Il proteste vaguement en m'arrachant sa jambe, mais il ne bouge pas.

Le fameux Django, de son côté, est clairement en train de faire quelque chose de suspect. Il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il est seul et il a cette attitude transparente pas feutrés et tête rentrée dans les épaules, qu'ont les gens qui essayent désespérément d'être discrets. Ne s'étant pas aperçu de notre présence, il se détend un peu et sort quelque chose de sa poche.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine.

Il s'approche de la porte de Cavendish, et glisse un papier sous sa porte.

Kid et moi échangeons un regard équivoque.

– T'as bien fait de rester en fait, me dit-il.

Je suis à la fois très satisfait et très énervé. Je lance un regard à Kid : c'est bon, c'est le moment de le confronter. Il ne se fait pas prier et fonce aussitôt en dehors de sa cachette, comme un gosse que j'aurais autorisé à aller chercher ses cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël.

– Salut, Django ! Le hèle-t-il. On peut se parler deux secondes ?

Le gardien à l'air extrêmement surpris. Il ne proteste même pas. Tu m'étonnes, il n'est sûrement pas censé profiter de son temps de travail pour glisser des menaces sous les portes des étudiants les plus puissants.

Je sors de ma cachette aussi, après tout, j'ai deux ou trois questions à lui poser. Kid l'a acculé contre un mur rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Ca va être plus facile que je le croyais. En même temps, il est seul, sans son matos de répression, face à deux étudiants qu'il sait hostiles.

– T'aurais pas oublié de faire quelque chose l'autre soir ? le questionne Kid.

– J'avais l'intention de le faire, s'aplatit-il aussitôt. Mais j'ai eu une urgence. Promis je vais me rattraper.

– C'est trop tard, abruti, tonne Kid.

– C'était quoi cette urgence ? je demande à mon tour. Ce n'était pas « ça » par hasard ?

Je sors de ma poche le message que Cavendish m'a confié. Il pâlit. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon corbeau.

– Je ne suis que le messager, s'empresse-t-il de dire.

– Je me doute. Et qui t'as payé suffisamment cher pour que tu renonces à tes livraisons de drogue habituelles ?

Ses lèvres se serrent. Il hésite à répondre. Ca se comprend, il n'a aucune raison de me révéler quoi que ce soit et il pourrait me le faire payer. Heureusement pour moi, un grand roux énervé de quatre vingt dix kilos, ça aide à convaincre.

– T'as intérêt à le dire avant que je m'énerve, le menace Kid.

– Mais si je le dis je vais me faire virer !

– Et si tu le dis pas, tu seras en incapacité de travailler pour le restant de tes jours.

Il y va un peu fort, mais ça a le mérite d'être efficace. Il déglutit, soupire, puis obéit.

– C'est un de ses sales gosses pourris gâté qui m'a payé pour faire ça à sa place. Mais je ne connais pas son nom…

– Décris-le, ça suffira, je lui assure.

– Euh, blond, chétif, avec une tête de petit chien pénible…

Encore une fois, Kid et moi échangeons un regard. Nous avons tous les deux compris de qui il parlait.

J'ai proposé à Kid de m'en charger tout seul, mais puisque Django nous a également avoué que Stelly en avait profité pour piquer de la marchandise qui ne lui était pas destiné, il est très motivé à l'idée de lui faire sa fête.

J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que cet imbécile soit derrière cette histoire, mais quelque part, ça fait sens. C'était vraiment trop mal conçu pour émaner de quelqu'un d'intelligent. Ce petit con a essayé de faire chanter Cavendish pour lui voler la vedette – comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'il entretenait une relation avec Bartolomeo, ça c'est un mystère – et il a essayé de me faire peur parce que j'étais le nouveau. C'est tout. Juste l'égo surdimensionné d'un mec en manque de pouvoir.

C'est presque décevant, je me suis privé de sommeil pour ce type. Naïvement j'espérais quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Le point positif, c'est que je vais savourer chaque seconde de sa dégringolade. Comme prévu, ce soir-là, monsieur est accompagné par son minuscule comité de protection, installé à une table ordinairement réservée aux « rois ». Ce con se comporte déjà comme s'il avait gagné la bataille, attends un peu de voir ce qui t'attends, tu vas moins faire le malin.

Mais d'abord, je laisse Kid ouvrir le bal. Il fend la foule jusqu'à lui, disperse les trois clampins qui servent d'amis à Stelly et le choppe par le col d'une seul main. Le malheureux se met à brailler comme une pintade mais personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention. C'est savoureux.

D'où je suis, je n'entends pas ce que Kid lui dit, mais à la tête que fait Stelly, je comprends qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'octroyer un butin qui ne lui appartient pas. Après cela, il me fait signe de venir. Je repose mon café, que je confie aux bons soins de Killer, et je m'approche. Les rares soutiens de Stelly ont tous décampés alors je m'assoie à sa table, comme si j'étais chez moi. La mise en scène, c'est important.

– Stelly, je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire ?

Kid le lâche et il s'écroule mollement sur sa chaise. Il n'en mène pas large, néanmoins, je perçois dans ses yeux une lueur de dégoût et de rage. Il est humilié.

Je m'en fiche. Il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de voir les mecs comme lui brûler.

Kid en a terminé, il s'éloigne et nous laisse en tête à tête.

– Je vais être très clair, je commence. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de glisser des menaces sous les portes des gens. Je sais que c'est toi.

Son visage se décompose. Il ne s'attendait pas à être débusqué.

– J'apprécie moyennement qu'on me menace, et je ne suis pas le seul. J'imagine que tu voulais dégager Cavendish pour prendre sa place ? Je comprends la manœuvre mais c'était peine perdu mon vieux, t'as aucune chance contre lui. Il t'explose en talent et en popularité, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait gentiment se laisser faire ?

Il ne répond pas, alors je poursuis.

– Tu t'es planté en beauté. Il faut dire que t'es pas très malin : t'étais tellement content de lui faire peur que t'as continué ton cirque et tu lui as balancé un ultimatum. Tu prenais ton pied à le voir faire semblant de rien ? J'espère que tu en as profité parce que c'est ça qui t'as trahi, espèce d'abruti. Il fallait le faire dégager tout de suite si tu voulais sa place, au lieu de jouer avec. Maintenant, tu vas avoir du mal à remonter la pente. Bref, ce que je voulais te demander c'était : et moi ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

– Avec moi, tu voulais faire quoi ? Pourquoi « _le roi est mort, vive le roi_ » ?

La confusion traverse son regard. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je parle. Mais il se reprend et me crache :

– C'est toi qui es pressenti pour être le prochain roi ici, ça me gonfle ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver alors que moi ça fait des mois que je me tue à me faire respecter ! Je mérite ce titre, pas toi !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. J'espère qu'il plaisante ? Pourquoi ce serait moi le prochain roi ? C'est stupide, ça n'a aucun sens, et je n'en ai même pas envie. Et comment aurait-il pu savoir ça ? Il ne sait même pas d'où je viens, puisque mon nom n'en traduit rien. Tant pis, encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu. Il est décidément inintéressant au possible.

Je me lève de la table et retourne à mon café. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire ce pourquoi Cavendish m'a payé : balancer son nom.

_Law : J'ai trouvé ton corbeau, c'était Stelly. _

_Cavendish : Je vois pas qui c'est. Bon, au moins je sais maintenant, t'auras pris ton temps… _

_Law : Si t'avais pas fait de la rétention d'informations ça aurait été plus vite. _

_Cavendish : Bon désolé mais je peux pas parler là, ciao._

Toujours aussi aimable.

Peu importe, je suis content d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Même si je suis déçu, j'aurais espéré quelque chose de plus piquant.

Je demande à Killer s'il peut me rendre mon café mais il m'ignore. Curieux, je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mettre en colère ? Je lui fais de nouveau signe et il soulève son casque.

– Hein ?

– Je te demandais juste si tu voulais bien me passer mon gobelet.

– Ah, ouais. Tiens, dit-il en me le tendant. Désolé, j'entendais pas.

– Je croyais que tu pouvais entendre quand même avec ton casque.

– Je peux, mais là j'écoute le podcast de Luffy. Ils sont en live.

– Ah bon ?

Je sors mon téléphone et me précipite sur les liens que Luffy m'avait donnés si jamais je voulais jeter une oreille à ce qu'ils font. Je trouve rapidement le lien du live et je me dépêche de brancher mes écouteurs, je leur avais promis que j'écouterai après tout.

Après quelques secondes d'écoutes, je reconnais toutes les voix autours de la table. Dont celle de… Cavendish ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne pouvait pas parler. Ca m'étonne de le voir participer à ce genre de truc. En tout cas, ils ont tous l'air de bien se marrer. Et je dois avouer que c'est agréable d'avoir leur voix dans les oreilles pour m'isoler des bruits alentours.

J'écoute plus ou moins assidûment tandis que je sirote mon café tout en picorant les quelques gâteaux apéritifs qui traînent à ma portée. Je sens que Killer me regarde avec insistance à travers ses lunettes, c'est perturbant.

– Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?

– Pour rien, répond-il simplement, comme à son habitude.

C'était naïf de ma part d'espérer une réponse, aussi je me re-concentre sur ce qu'il se dit dans mes oreilles.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se racontent des anecdotes stupides qu'ils ont déjà vécues, notamment en famille. Puis tout d'un coup, Cavendish réclame de l'attention.

– Je voudrais profiter du fait qu'il y a une bonne audience pour dire un truc, tu permets ? demande-t-il à Luffy.

– Bah ouais, t'es là pour ça donc vas-y !

Même sans voir son visage, je sais qu'il sourit. C'est impressionnant.

– Figurez-vous que depuis quelques temps je reçois des menaces sous ma porte tous les jours, c'est un peu désagréable comme sensation – attendez, je vais détailler – notamment des menaces visant à me faire chanter, avec des éléments de ma vie privée que l'on voudrait balancer à ma famille un poil conservatrice.

– C'est dégueulasse, commente Usopp, d'une voix toujours aussi exagérée.

– N'est-ce pas ? Bref, j'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte ou quoi, je n'ai pas le temps de toute façon, mais comme je n'aime pas qu'on m'emmerde, j'en profite pour adresser un petit message à la personne : tu vas rien faire du tout, je vais continuer à m'enjailler et tu vas me le payer. Bisous. Et je peux adresser un autre message vite fait ?

– Ouais vas-y.

– Rendez-vous vingt trois heures. Voilà c'est tout.

– Ouah, tu vas le défier en duel ?

– Non, ça c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je glousse. Ok, je veux bien admettre que Cavendish est insupportable, mais il a mille fois plus de mérite que les gens comme Stelly. Je me demande même si sa présence au live ne vas pas booster les audiences des deux trublions que sont Luffy et Usopp.

Je suis un peu content de moi ce soir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir obtenu gain de cause pour tout le monde : Cavendish, Luffy et Usopp – à qui je pourrais enfin dire que je les ai écoutés – et Kid. Quoique, en l'occurrence, c'est l'inverse. C'est lui qui m'a permis de retrouver le corbeau. Il n'a pas fait exprès, mais je dois reconnaître son rôle dans l'histoire. S'il ne s'était précipité dans tous les sens, le secret de Cavendish aurait peut-être été trahi et son père l'aurait rapatrié d'urgence. Qui sait.

Disons que pour ce soir, je veux bien reconnaître que notre seconde brève alliance a encore fonctionné.

* * *

_Fini !  
C'était sans doute un peu long (et encore, ça aurait pu être plus long !) mais j'espère que ça vous a plus._

_J'ai l'intention d'accélérer les choses après ça, sinon je vais finir par tourner en rond. Puis bon, il va falloir qu'il se passe un truc à un moment sinon vous allez tous partir. Et ça me ferait de la peine parce que vous êtes tous adorables dans vos commentaires 3_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part que des fois les personnages ont des propos un peu limite, j'en conviens, mais c'est voulu. On peut en parler :)_

_Et pour finir, un petit bonus. Killer envoyait des messages à Kid, mais il lui envoyait quoi exactement ? Et bien je vous laisse juger : _

_Killer, 12h40 : Je t'ai vu t'engueuler avec un mec dans le couloir, ca va ?_

_Killer, 12h57 : Tu dis si t'as besoin d'un truc_

_Killer, 14h17 : Bon je viens de te voir avec Law. Du coup j'imagine que ça va. _

_Killer, 15h32 : Alors… Je sais que t'es toujours lent à répondre, mais comme je viens de voir Law en train de te courir après en hurlant dans le couloir J'AI BESOIN DE SAVOIR LA STEUPLAIT_


	11. 10 - Le mouchard

_Hey !_

_Un petit chapitre pour savourer le dimanche soir ? Allez, c'est cadeau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est long et ça traîne encore un peu (en tout cas pour moi) mais promis, on va en venir au fait._

_(Et sinon, vous avez lu le chapitre 974 ? Si oui, vous savez que c'était un grand jour pour moi quand je l'ai lu. On peut en parler si vous voulez.)_

* * *

Maintenant en plein mois de Décembre, la neige tombe à gros flocons sur le château.

Les directeurs peuvent bien faire les malins avec leurs bureaux de nouveaux riches et les pièces de musée qui décorent les couloirs le chauffage est à chier. Moi qui déteste la neige et le froid, je suis d'une humeur de chien ces derniers jours. Heureusement, pour une fois je suis bien content d'avoir Kid pour camarade de chambre puisqu'il a trouvé le moyen de bricoler un radiateur électrique avec tous les trucs qu'il a récupéré. C'est autrement plus efficace que l'antiquité d'origine qui est censé nous réchauffer la chambre et qu'on ose même plus l'allumer de peur que ça mette le feu.

Pour autant, ça ne me met pas de meilleure humeur. Et lui non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il est insupportable en ce moment, il suffit que je claque la porte un peu fort pour qu'il se mette à me hurler dessus comme si j'avais insulté sa mère. Et si d'aventure j'ai l'_audace_ de répliquer : il quitte la pièce, comme une starlette qui fait un gros caprice avant d'aller bouder dans sa loge. Je ne sais pas où il va se planquer dans ces moments-là, mais ça m'irrite tellement que je finis toujours par partir aussi. Pour me défouler.

Et pour ça, j'ai enfin trouvé le lieu idéal : la salle de sport. J'hésitais à y aller depuis un moment et mes nerfs ont fini par m'y conduire tout naturellement. Question de survie. Au début, je m'attendais à me sentir comme un imbécile au milieu des mecs bodybuildés, mais finalement ça va. Il y a une bonne ambiance. Je retrouve mes compères habituels – Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji… – et tous ont une façon assez personnelle et enjouée de faire du sport. Sans surprise, puisqu'il est gaulé comme une machine de guerre, Zoro est le plus concentré du lot. Il n'est pas là pour rire lui, il fait ça très sérieusement. Contrairement à Luffy qui fait n'importe quoi en testant à peu près toutes les machines et tous les accessoires. C'est un miracle qu'il ne ce soit pas encore fait mal.

Alors que j'essaye de m'échauffer tranquillement dans mon coin, il ne me lâche pas et me tanne depuis dix minutes pour que je vienne dans leur podcast :

– Alleeeeez !

– Non.

– Mais s'il te plaît, me supplie-t-il.

– Non, inutile d'insister.

– Mais pourtant t'as dit que t'avais trouvé ça bien !

– Oui, effectivement c'était sympa, mais je n'ai pas envie de venir raconter ma vie.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que c'est privé déjà, et ensuite il y a des trucs que je n'ai pas forcément envie de partager à tout le monde.

– Oh, drama queen, se moque Sanji. Il ne te met pas un flingue sur la tempe non plus, personne ne va t'obliger à révéler des trucs trop personnels.

Il ne m'aide pas du tout cet abruti, comme s'il pouvait comprendre. Si encore j'avais des anecdotes marrantes à raconter pourquoi pas, mais ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'horreurs, de mesquineries et d'injustices, je sais d'avance que je pourrirai l'ambiance en trois secondes. Je n'ai pas le charisme de Cavendish, qui a réussi à booster la popularité du podcast comme jamais depuis son passage. D'ailleurs, comme par hasard, Bartolomeo à rejoint le duo d'animateurs peu de temps après. Et il est assez doué pour l'exercice lui aussi, bien qu'un poil trop braillard à mon goût. Quant à moi, ils me proposent de venir en invité depuis des semaines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils y tiennent à ce point.

J'ignore volontairement Sanji et m'éloigne du groupe pour être un peu tranquille. Ils ne s'en offusquent pas, ils ont eu le temps d'apprendre à me connaître et ils et savent que je n'aime pas attirer toute l'attention sur moi.

Même si ce n'est pas très efficace pour le moment. Comme je suis en tenue de sport, j'ai les bras nus et le haut des clavicules visibles. Mes tatouages attirent _un peu_ les regards. Je suis un des seuls étudiants à être aussi massivement tatoué, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. J'aurais préféré qu'on soit plus nombreux, ça leur aurait semblé moins spectaculaire et j'aurais pu me soustraire à leurs yeux de merlan frit. J'aurais aussi préféré que ce ne soit pas les frères de Sanji qui fassent des commentaires dessus les premiers…

– Les tatouages c'est pour cacher la misère ? me lance Yonji, celui aux cheveux vert, tout en roulant des mécaniques avec des poids incroyablement lourds dans la main.

Je choisis de l'ignorer. Si c'est là sa façon de parader pour marquer son territoire, c'est pathétique.

– Elles ont une signification ces bousilles ? me demande Ichiji, le mâle alpha du trio.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas prêter la moindre importance à ce genre de propos, mais l'enfoiré a tapé là où ça fait mal. Je me fiche qu'il trouve mes tatouages moches, je ne les ai pas fait pour lui, mais qu'il ose sous-entendre qu'ils puissent être mal réalisés m'énerve au plus haut point. Les gars dans son genre sont capables de se faire piquer « par un pote » dans des conditions d'hygiène déplorables juste pour le geste, et il ose me dire ça ? En temps normal, j'aurais réagi comme un adulte responsable, mais insulter mes tatouages ce n'est pas seulement m'insulter moi. Je vais t'en foutre moi, de la « bousille »…

Je l'attrape par le col, il n'est pas impressionné et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre mais je ne me démonte pas.

– Redis un truc comme ça et je t'explose la gueule.

– Je suppose que la réponse est oui, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Alors que je sens la colère monter, quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Je lâche Ichiji, qui en profite pour former un conciliabule avec ses frères. Ca m'énerve de ne pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais je suis bien obligé de me retourner.

Un étudiant dont j'ignore le nom – il y en a encore trop de gens que je ne connais pas dans ce foutu château – me tend un bout de papier.

Une crampe s'empare de mon estomac. Au cours de ces derniers mois, j'ai développé une aversion pour les petits morceaux de papier. Ces trucs n'augurent jamais rien de bon. Alors que l'étudiant qui me l'a donné s'éloigne, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne voudrais pas que les frères Vinsmoke voient quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, Luffy, Usopp et les autres se sont rapprochés discrètement, l'air de rien, et se sont interposés entre eux et moi. Ils ont dû voir notre altercation. Je leur suis reconnaissant d'être intervenus avant que ça ne dégénère.

Je défroisse le papier. Ce n'est pas un mot, c'est une convocation. Crocodile veut de nouveau me voir dans son bureau.

Merde. Je n'ai pas enquêté sur Ace depuis des mois, il ne va pas apprécier…

[Ellipse]

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'inquiéter ou non de constater que je m'habitue à voir un gros reptile déchiqueter une carcasse sanguinolente devant mes yeux.

Je soupçonne Crocodile de faire exprès de faire ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise et dominer l'entretien. Comme s'il me disait « ne fais pas le malin, ou la prochaine carcasse ce sera toi ». Ou bien, c'est juste qu'il adore son bestiau, je ne sais pas.

Alors qu'il contemple son animal en pleine dégustation, il se décide finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

– As-tu découvert quelque chose ? me demande-t-il avec sa voix de croque-mort.

Comme prévu, il m'a convoqué pour une mise à jour de mes recherches depuis notre dernier entretien. Malheureusement, je n'ai strictement rien à lui offrir de plus. J'ai fini par me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment suspect et que toute cette histoire ne me regardait pas. Je sais que Sabo pense à un coup monté, et j'y ai pensé aussi mais en même temps… Il n'y a rien de concret à analyser en dehors du témoignage de ceux qui l'ont connu. Et ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Je sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier cette réponse, mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise que je suis « bon » pour fouiner alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'il se trouve un autre pigeon.

– Franchement ? Non. Je pense toujours qu'il n'y a rien à découvrir, je me contente de dire.

– Je vois, soupire-t-il.

Je devine à son ton qu'il n'est pas content. En même temps, je ne peux pas faire de miracles, je ne sais pas ce qu'il espérait. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu fouiner un peu plus, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et puis je n'ai pas quitté les jupons de Doflamingo pour me retrouver assujetti à un autre gars. Surtout que j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi en m'envoyant ici.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je te demandais, ajoute-t-il après un long silence.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce. J'ai énormément de mal à soutenir son regard. Même s'il est calme, je sens sa colère me parcourir. L'air se fait glacial tout d'un coup.

– Je ne te demandais pas de faire une enquête de satisfaction auprès de tes pairs, je te demandais de _chercher_, siffle-t-il, presque dans un murmure. Et à ce que je vois, tu ne l'as pas fait.

– Si, je l'ai fait, je rétorque, un peu vexé. Seulement je n'ai strictement rien trouvé qui corroborait votre version hormis des avis biaisés.

Il m'ignore et se dirige vers le petit salon aménagé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ouvre une petite armoire et… se sert un verre d'alcool. Je rêve, ce mec à le sens de la mise en scène. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère exactement, m'impressionner ? Au cas où j'oublierai que ceux qui gèrent l'établissement sont des membres de je ne sais quelle pègre ?

– As-tu réfléchi à qui pouvait bien profiter cet évènement, mh ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ?

– Tu as l'air d'avoir compris le statut que possédait Ace ici et ce que ça impliquait, je me trompe ?

J'acquiesce.

– Bien, poursuit-il. Je suppose que tu sais aussi qu'il faisait parti des quelques individus ici ayant été « récupérés » ? Contrairement à des gens comme Cavendish, Sabo ou les Vinsmoke, il n'y avait aucune entreprise familiale à reprendre à sa sortie, et pourtant il est parvenu à se faire un nom tout seul comme un grand et à obtenir le respect des autres. Normalement, les « rois » sont déjà considérés comme tels avant d'arriver ici. Ace était une exception.

Je ne dis rien, mais je crois voir où il veut en venir et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

– Comme tu pourrais t'en douter, ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde de savoir que ce garçon, qui n'était pourtant personne, puisse devenir un des « rois » à la place de certains qui se considéraient comme plus légitimes.

– Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose, oui, je bredouille.

– Si Ace c'était contenté de garder le seul titre de roi, peut-être que les choses se seraient passées autrement, ajoute-t-il. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il était aussi un fauteur de trouble, comme son camarade Sabo. A eux deux, ils ont causé pas mal de dégâts.

– Oui, j'ai vu que les travaux du hall étaient compliqués.

– Je ne parle pas de ça, ce ne sont que des dégâts matériels, dit-il en balayant ma remarque d'un geste de la main. Ils ont aussi fait des dégâts dans l'esprit des autres étudiants. Ace en particulier avait réussi à leur donner le goût de… l'émancipation.

Il avale une gorgée de son verre sans me lâcher des yeux. Pour ma part, je l'écoute attentivement.

– Je ne connais pas le détail, mais je sais qu'il était comme toi. Il aimait rendre service à ceux qui venaient lui demander un coup de main. C'est peut-être le seul ici qui s'est vu couronné roi par une population d'étudiants reconnaissants.

– Et où vous voulez en venir ?

Il me dévisage.

– Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas cherché du bon côté. Aucun étudiant ne te donnera une version des évènements qui puisse, selon eux, salir la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils estimaient. Les soupçons sont à porter sur ceux qui avaient tout à gagner de le voir mort.

D'un côté je suis satisfait qu'il me dise enfin franchement ce qu'il veut, mais d'un autre : est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?

– Vous… Vous vous payez ma tête ? j'ose demander. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ? C'est pas à ça qu'elle sert cette école normalement ? A former des mecs pour faire ce genre de boulot ?

– Ca, c'est une bonne question, vois-tu. Pourquoi je te le demande à toi, en effet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec…

– Attendez, est-ce que vous insinuez que _je_ suis le roi dont Ace avait pris la place ?

Il me répond par un sourire mi-énigmatique, mi narquois.

– A ton avis, n'y-a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui serait capable de tout faire, y compris éliminer des gêneurs, pour te placer en haut du podium ?

Un long silence vient ponctuer sa dernière question. Je ne sais pas quelle tête je fais, mais je devine à son large sourire que son petit discours à eu l'effet escompté.

[Ellipse]

J'avais l'intention de retourner à la salle de sport une fois sorti du bureau, mais je suis un peu trop chamboulé. Finalement je fonce vers le dortoir.

Ce que Crocodile m'a dit tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Il est vrai que j'avais des doutes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me le confirme. Je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Pourtant c'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Bon dieu, même Cora m'a dit que Doflamingo lui avait parlé du suicide d'Ace. Et comme par hasard, il me fait intégrer ce bahut à peine quelques jours après. Je le sais pourtant, que cet enfoiré n'a absolument aucun scrupule à écraser les gens comme des insectes pour arriver à ses fins, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait à son propre frère. Et le pire, c'est que ça arrive encore à me surprendre… Pourtant, ça paraît évident maintenant. Et ça me donne une EXCELLENTE raison de reprendre les recherches, si ça peut me permettre de mettre Doflamingo dans la merde, je serais ravi d'y apporter mon concours.

La chose qui m'étonne le plus dans cette histoire finalement, c'est de voir à quel point Crocodile tient à ce que je le fasse. Maintenant, je suis quasiment certains qu'ils se connaissent et surtout qu'ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup tous les deux. Je n'ai pas osé poser la question, peut-être que j'aurais dû.

En attendant, je vais reprendre tout ça sérieusement. J'ai toujours les affaires d'Ace que j'avais volées lors de ma première escapade nocturne dans le château. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis des semaines, j'ai besoin de me replonger dedans. Peut-être que je trouverai un indice quelconque qui m'aurait échappé la première fois. Après ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de Doflamingo. Même si ça risque d'être compliqué, je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu s'y prendre…

J'entre en trombe dans la chambre et je fonce aussitôt vers l'armoire où j'avais planqué les affaires d'Ace. Je retrouve l'agenda qui m'avait parut intéressant sur le moment. Je ne me souviens de rien, il va falloir que je me replonge sérieusement dedans.

A l'instant même où je tourne les pages, je ressens une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne.

– Aïe ! Putain, je m'exclame, devinant d'où vient le projectile. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je me retourne. Kid est là – je ne l'avais pas remarqué, d'habitude il est toujours absent la journée – et il tire la tronche sur son lit. Il m'a lancé le premier objet qui passait à sa portée, à savoir, son portable.

– Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? grommelle-t-il.

– Je te rappelle que c'est aussi MA chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour entrer.

– Rien à foutre, claque pas la porte.

Je choisis de l'ignorer. Il est particulièrement casse-couille en ce moment, ça ne sert à rien de lui répondre. Je sais déjà comment ça va se terminer si j'insiste et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Je m'installe tranquillement sur mon propre lit pour relire l'agenda d'Ace. Finalement, tout me revient assez vite. Il griffonnait toujours des choses évocatrices, des dates, des noms, des réseaux sociaux et des pseudonymes précis. Maintenant, ça me saute aux yeux il devait prendre des gens en filature, exactement comme moi. D'après les horaires notés, je comprends même d'où Sabo tenait son calendrier si bien renseigné sur les gardiens. C'est probablement Ace qui les avait récupérés à l'origine. Je vois également des noms qui reviennent régulièrement – ils ne me disent rien cependant.

Crocodile a dit qu'Ace avait quasiment été élu par les autres étudiants. Ca avait sûrement un rapport avec tout ce qu'il notait ici. A priori, il jouait les robins des bois, ou un truc comme ça. Peut-être que Sabo pourrait m'en dire plus, seulement s'il ne me l'a pas dit la première fois, c'était qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de me le dire. Et puis de toute façon je me trompe encore d'angle d'attaque, tout ça ne m'aidera pas à comprendre le rapport avec Doflamingo. Et c'est bien de ça dont j'ai besoin.

Comment avoir des informations sur ces agissements à lui ?

Je pourrais demander à Cora mais c'est hors de question de l'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Je lui ai fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Réfléchissons. Je connais l'animal et sa façon de faire, il aime bien avoir des petites taupes infiltrées pour faire ses quatre volontés. Il y a bien un exécutant ou deux planqués quelque part dans ce château, reste à savoir qui ils sont. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se trouvent parmi les étudiants, sinon c'est à moi qu'il aurait demandé de fouiner, et il ne l'a pas encore fait. S'il y a des pions qui ont pu s'en prendre à Ace, ils doivent se trouver parmi les profs ou les gardiens. Ca va me faire beaucoup de travail.

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, Kid saute de son lit et se dirige vers la mini-fenêtre de notre chambre. Il l'entrouvre le plus possible avant de s'allumer un pétard, juste devant moi. Je me fiche bien qu'il fume, par contre ça me saoule qu'il enfume notre espace.

– Pourquoi tu ne vas pas sur le toit pour faire ça ? je râle.

– Parce qu'il neige, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, abruti, grogne-t-il.

Décidément, il a une mine de déterré. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il est aussi tendu, mais il semble sur le point d'exploser. Mon hypothèse principale est qu'il est dans cet état parce qu'il est dans la dèche. Malheureusement pour lui, depuis l'épisode du corbeau, son client mécontent a raconté partout que Kid ne tenait pas ses engagements, et voilà qu'il n'a plus un rond. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il se débrouillerait autrement, mais tout compte fait il à l'air paniqué. Ses affaires marchent mal, et puisqu'il n'a de lien avec personne, il n'arrive pas à rebondir.

– Tu fous quoi avec ce truc ? me demande-t-il en désignant l'agenda d'un hochement de tête.

– Je… J'essaye de décrypter ce qu'il y a d'écrit, je marmonne. Je me demande si ce bon vieux Ace n'était pas un petit magouilleur lui aussi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il note des noms, des horaires, etc. On dirait l'agenda d'un bookmaker son truc.

– Ce n'était pas un bookmaker, si ça peut t'aider, me dit-il.

Je me demande comment il peut bien savoir ça. Et pourquoi il me le dit aussi.

– Comment tu sais ?

– Parce que le bookmaker officiel du château est un autre roi, Drake, et ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de marcher sur ses platebandes.

Voilà une information que je n'avais pas. D'ailleurs, Drake est le seul roi que je n'ai pas rencontré. Il est extraordinairement discret comparé à Cavendish ou Sabo.

Je scrute Kid une seconde et je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là, pour en savoir autant.

Soudain, il me vient une idée. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le mettre dans la confidence de mon enquête, mais il y a sûrement quelque chose à en tirer et ce serait bête de ne pas saisir cette opportunité. Je pose l'agenda, et je me lève et je lui fais face – tant que possible, puisqu'il fume à côté de la fenêtre – je veux juste qu'il me prenne au sérieux.

– Eh, t'as plus un rond toi non ?

– Pas besoin de me le rappeler, grogne-t-il à nouveau, sans me regarder.

– Je peux t'embaucher si tu veux.

Il tourne lentement la tête dans ma direction et me lance le regard le plus circonspect de toute l'Histoire.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– J'ai un taf à te proposer, tu prends ou tu prends pas ? je m'agace.

Il hésite un moment, me jauge une demi-seconde, méfiant. Finalement, il me demande :

– Ca consiste en quoi ton taf ?

– J'ai besoin d'infos, et des trucs pas forcément faciles à chopper. Sachant que je ne veux pas me faire repérer et que ça risque d'être très long, un peu de main d'œuvre ce ne serait pas du luxe. En gros, je te donne des noms, des pistes, et tu vas fouiner ou interroger pour moi quand personnellement je ne peux pas le faire. Par contre, j'ajoute, il faudrait que tu sois discret. Pas comme l'autre fois où j'ai dû te courir après dans les couloirs et que ça à fait jaser tout le monde pendant une semaine. Si je te demande de me trouver des trucs sur une personne, tu ne dois pas te faire voir de la dite personne, c'est compris ?

Il reste planté là, à me regarder sans rien dire. Il me stresse, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Bizarrement, son regard me gêne, alors je fais mine de m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je vois la fumée de sa clope s'envoler derrière les barreaux, paisiblement. Me concentrant alors sur la clope, je remarque également qu'il a les doigts vernis. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce détail. Peut-être que c'est pour ne pas les ronger quand il stresse ?

…Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

– En gros, si je comprends bien, dit-il finalement, tu me demandes d'être ton mouchard ?

– Je… n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais oui. En gros.

Du bout des doigts, il jette sa clope à peine entamée dehors. Puis avec un petit sourire en coin, il me répond.

– Ok. J'espère que t'es pas radin, sinon tu vas le regretter.

[Ellipse]

Kid ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi j'avais besoin de trouver ces informations, ça m'arrange. C'est stupide de sa part, mais j'imagine qu'il est trop à sec pour faire son difficile. Je lui ai vaguement fait un topo en lui expliquant que je soupçonnais un riche donateur du bahut d'avoir du sang sur les mains dans cette histoire mais sans lui offrir plus de contexte. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec moi. C'est bête, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que son comportement change – du moins, qu'il ne me traite pas différemment. Il a déjà très bien compris qu'il y avait un gros bonnet derrière moi, mais de là à lui donner une image concrète…

La première chose que j'ai faite pour inaugurer notre collaboration officielle fut de lui demander son numéro de portable. Afin de faciliter la communication et qu'il puisse me tenir au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches. Sans surprise, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup. D'autant qu'il m'a averti qu'il était, je cite : « très lent à répondre » et je confirme. Les seuls messages que je lui ai envoyé jusqu'alors sont restés sans réponse.

De toute façon, pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées de par où commencer les recherches. La première personne que j'ai pensé interroger est Luffy, puisque lui et Ace étaient frères. D'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ace était considéré comme un roi « self made man » et pas Luffy, j'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser mais je ne sais pas comment mettre les formes. Et je ne veux pas l'accabler. Il est bien le seul qui déclenche chez moi un sentiment de culpabilité.

Mon portable vibre, c'est Kid.

_Kid : eh, j'ai peut-être un truc_

_Law : Dis moi ? _

_Kid : je me suis rappelé qu'un gardien avait essayé de me faire flipper en me disant qu'il avait des relations avec « des gens haut placés » _

_Law : Ah, le fameux « bras long »… _

_Kid : ouais, et il parlait d'un des mécènes du bahut, tu veux que je creuse ça pour savoir de qui il parle ? _

_Law : Ouais, je veux bien. C'est exactement ce que je cherche, un gus qui pourrait jouer avec des pions pour faire le sale boulot à sa place au sein même du château._

_Law : (Après peut-être qu'il bluffait donc si ça donne rien laisse tomber) _

_Kid : ok_

Ca alors ! Il prend les initiatives tout seul comme un grand, je suis époustouflé. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette piste mène à quoi que ce soit concernant Ace, mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. Doflamingo a forcément des espions parmi les gardiens et il faut bien commencer quelque part.

De mon côté, je liste les noms qu'Ace avait noté dans son agenda pour identifier ceux qui reviennent régulièrement. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse m'apporter les preuves dont j'ai besoin mais tout est bon à prendre, surtout maintenant que j'ai un employé sous le coude pour me faire gagner du temps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande une voix derrière moi.

La vache, quel sursaut.

C'est pas vrai, à chaque fois qu'il surgit de nulle part comme ça, je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'entends jamais arriver ?

– Killer, est-ce que tu peux T'ANNONCER avant de surgir dans mon dos s'il te plaît ?

– Ah ouais, pardon.

Pourtant j'aurais dû m'attendre à le voir. Quand il n'est pas dans la cafétéria, il est toujours fourré dans la bibliothèque. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande, en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il m'a fait flipper.

– Bah je glande, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Je vois. Il s'ennuyait alors il est venu me parler. Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou pas.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu, ajoute-t-il.

– Non, mais c'est peut-être parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

– Ah. Désolé, je voulais pas te gêner.

– Tu ne me gênes pas.

Sa présence me donne une idée. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent, mais discret comme il est, je suis prêt à parier qu'il entend pas mal de choses et qu'il a les yeux qui traînent un peu partout. S'il y a bien une personne à qui je devrais poser des questions, c'est sans doute lui.

– Dis, puisque que tu es là, je peux te demander deux ou trois trucs ?

– Ok, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il est si détaché, c'est impressionnant. Il me contourne pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face du mien. J'ai l'impression qu'il attendait un prétexte pour lancer une discussion avec moi et qu'il est content d'en avoir un mais peut-être que j'extrapole.

– Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis que tu es une commère ?

– Absolument pas, répond-il.

Ah ouais, il n'essaye même pas de nier. Tant mieux, ça m'arrange.

– Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Luffy n'est pas un roi alors que son frère en était un ?

– Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser.

Il me fixe pendant un moment avant de répondre, au point où je finis par me demander s'il n'est pas vraiment en capacité de voir mon âme.

– Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas le même père. Luffy n'est pas ici pour les mêmes raisons, il n'a pas d'empire à reprendre et ça ne l'intéresse pas d'être un roi de toute façon.

– Je vois. Il ne menace donc la place de personne ?

– Pas que je sache.

– Pourtant, Ace n'était pas censé en être un non plus, si ?

– Non, ça lui est un peu tombé dessus. Il a fini par en avoir l'aura, à force de brandir le poing pour rassembler tout le monde.

Est-ce que c'était de ça que Crocodile parlait quand il disait : « Donner le goût de l'émancipation » ?

– Explique ?

Il prend une longue inspiration. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ça le saoule ou parce que ça va être long.

– Je ne sais pas si je résume bien, mais Ace – avec Sabo – ont chamboulé pas mal de trucs ici, notamment en faveur des étudiants. Ca n'a pas forcément abouti mais dans l'esprit des gens c'est resté, d'où les rébellions fréquentes, les dégradations etc. On ne se rebellait pas des masses avant qu'ils ne se mettent à hurler partout qu'on en avait le droit. Puis Ace était aussi du genre à se mettre du côté de ceux qui étaient particulièrement maltraités. Avec un charisme pareil, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il soit considéré comme digne d'un roi, la popularité en plus.

J'ai le sentiment qu'il occulte certaines choses volontairement, mais je m'en contente. Même si j'avais déjà deviné tout ça. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si Luffy gagne en popularité, il risque d'être exposé au même problème de jalousie.

– Et est-ce que par hasard, tu saurais si Ace avait déjà eu à faire à des grands pontes qui financent cette école ? A force de foutre le boxon, il a dû mettre des gens en colère…

– Tu doutes de son suicide, c'est ça ?

Ma question n'était pas très subtile, mais je ne vois pas ce que je risque à discuter de ça, l'air de rien.

– Un peu, je lui concède. Pourquoi, toi non ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas posé la question, admet-il en haussant les épaules. Et j'ignore également s'il a énervé quelqu'un. Sûrement oui.

Ca ne m'aide pas. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à interroger Luffy, c'est déjà ça. Mais je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'en baver avec mes recherches. J'espère que Kid aura plus de chance que moi. En attendant, Killer continue de me dévisager.

– Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? demande-t-il, un peu timidement.

– Oui, vas-y.

– Est-ce que Kid est… bizarre en ce moment ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier qu'ils sont amis tous les deux, aussi je me demande ce qu'il considère « bizarre » chez lui. Pour moi, c'est une évidence qu'il sort de la norme. C'est une anomalie sur patte. Je me demande ce que j'aurais dû remarquer.

– C'est-à-dire ? Plus bizarre que d'habitude ?

Il hoche la tête, l'air grave.

Je réfléchis. C'est vrai qu'il est assez pénible ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas pire que les fois précédentes. J'ai l'impression qu'il fonctionne en dent de scie : à un moment donné il va être calme, voir sympathique, puis le moment suivant il va vriller et partir au quart de tour à la moindre contrariété. Et quand cela arrive, il m'évite soigneusement. Je ne sais donc pas s'il est véritablement « plus bizarre » ou si c'est juste son fonctionnement standard.

– Non, pas spécialement. Il est chiant, mais comme tu m'as dit de le faire tourner en bourrique pour l'occuper, je suis ton conseil.

– Je vois, ricane-t-il.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Pour savoir, mais vu ce que tu me dis, je ne m'inquiète pas plus.

C'est drôle, j'ai une sensation de déjà vu. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ici, il m'avait demandé de ne pas prêter attention aux sautes d'humeurs de Kid. J'ai suivi ses recommandations, il avait peut-être peur que je ne le fasse pas ? Je ne m'y suis pas intéressé plus que ça, mais comme d'habitude, c'est sa curiosité qui pique la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il accorde du crédit à mon opinion alors qu'il est censé être son ami le plus proche.

– Excuse-moi, mais tu ne veux pas me dire franchement quel est le souci avec Kid ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sous-entends des trucs quand tu m'en parles et ça m'agace, parce que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Il redresse un peu la tête sur ses épaules. Je crois qu'il est surpris, mais sans pouvoir l'affirmer. Il est toujours aussi difficile à déchiffrer. Gêné, il se frotte la nuque.

– Euh, bafouille-t-il, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Mais non, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est à lui de le faire, pas à moi.

– Tu me charries ? je râle. Ca doit faire dix fois que tu me dis des trucs cryptiques avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

– Si je faisais vraiment ça, ce serait stylé, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Et désolé, j'éviterai de le refaire alors.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di…

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et m'interrompt. Alors que je regarde l'écran, Killer en profite pour faire exactement ce que je disais : disparaître de mon champ de vision comme un ninja. Je l'aime bien mais il est pénible. Je questionnerai Kid sur ce qu'il a de si secret à cacher plus tard. En attendant, j'ai quelque chose de plus important sur mon écran.

_Cora : Premier entretien avec le juge cette semaine, souhaite moi bonne chance._

_Law : T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer. _

Même si le procès est en Avril, Cora a mille rendez-vous avec divers magistrats pour préparer son dossier. Je n'ai pas tout suivi, et même si je joue le mec détaché, je suis mort de trouille. Il faut à tout prix qu'il sorte de là. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il devait reste en prison.

Ce qui est bien, c'est que ça me rappelle à quel point je suis en rogne contre Doflamingo. Je vais le faire tomber, et j'en fais le serment.

[Ellipse]

_Law : Au fait ton truc du gardien ça a donné quoi ? _

_Law, 21h09 (donc deux heures après son premier message) : Eho ? _

_Kid : nan c'était rien, il disait ça pour se faire mousser auprès de ses collègues… _

_Law : C'est ce que je pensais. _

_Kid : par contre, j'ai un prof dans ma ligne de mire. je sais pas grand-chose encore, mais je le soupçonne de balancer des trucs pour le compte de quelqu'un à l'extérieur_

_Law : Comment tu sais ça ? Et quel prof ?_

_Kid : vergo machin, j'ai oublié. et je le sais parce que je suis doué pour ça, c'est même pour ça que tu m'as embauché non ?_

_Law : Gna gna gna _

Etonnamment, le dialogue avec Kid est beaucoup plus simple par messagerie. Il n'a absolument aucune notion de ponctuation, mais j'arrive tout de même à reconnaître son ton et sa façon de parler à l'écrit. Et il est bien moins agressif de cette façon. Des fois il se lâche un peu et il fait des blagues. J'aurais dû interagir comme ça avec lui dès le départ, ça nous aurait épargné bien des prises de tête inutiles.

En attendant, je tourne en rond dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Maintenant qu'il m'a parlé de ce prof, j'ai envie de mettre les choses au point. Effectivement, ce serait bien le style de Doflamingo de choisir lui-même un prof pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe ici, l'air de rien. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je ne vois pas du tout lequel c'est.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et Kid entre en se glissant bizarrement par l'ouverture, comme si il cachait un truc dans son dos.

– Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais poireauter toute la soirée avant que tu te ramènes, je m'agace.

– Et alors ? Je te manquais peut-être ?

…Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Pourquoi faut-il que le contact soit si compliqué à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve face à face ?

– Dis-moi vite ce que tu sais sur ce prof là, Vergo, j'abrège en espérant qu'il prenne ça au sérieux.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire goguenard de mec fier de lui, toujours un bras dans le dos.

– Et bien, figure toi qu'il est bel et bien impliqué dans des trucs chelous. Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu cherchais exactement, mais je ne suis pas con, j'ai compris que tu voulais savoir si Ace a été assassiné ou pas.

Disant ça, il me jette un petit coup d'œil évocateur qui signifie : « tu crois que je t'ai pas vu venir, petit malin », mais je ne relève pas. Je veux juste qu'il m'explique ce qu'il a trouvé.

– Alors tu vas être content, parce que je me suis faufilé dans son bureau et j'ai trouvé ça.

Enfin, il révèle ce qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis le début – donc il est bel et bien en train de me faire une surprise là ? – et me montre une tablette. Verrouillée.

– Qu'est-ce que… Tu l'as volée ?

– Ouais, dit-il, tout content de lui.

– Mais elle est verrouillée.

– C'est pas un problème ça.

Il s'approche du bureau pour la poser et compose un code sur l'écran. A ma grande surprise, ça fonctionne. Il est meilleur détective que moi en fait.

– Mais comment t'as fait ? je m'étonne.

– Le code était un, deux, trois, quatre. Classique.

– Tu déconnes ?

– Même pas.

C'est assez surprenant de voir que ce manque de prudence m'énerve alors que ça devrait m'arranger. Mais comment peut-on être imprudent à ce point ? D'un coup, je doute que ce type soit relié à Doflamingo, ce n'est pas son genre d'être aussi peu scrupuleux.

Kid fait glisser son doigt sur la tablette et ouvre l'onglet des mails avant de me la tendre.

– Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ça.

J'obéis. Il a ouvert les mails envoyés et tous sont adressés à la même personne : « Joker ». J'ouvre un mail plus ancien, daté de septembre. Il y a plusieurs fichiers jpeg en pièce jointe. Je clique sur l'un d'entre eux et attend quelque secondes que l'image s'affiche.

Je ne suis pas déçu du résultat : c'est une photo grossière d'un acte de décès, celui d'Ace en l'occurrence. J'ouvre une seconde photo, c'est toujours le même document mais avec un zoom sur la signature. Une troisième photo, prise à la volée, où l'on voit deux hommes en train de discuter dans un bureau. L'un est de dos, je ne peux pas voir son visage. L'autre m'est inconnu. Quatrième photo : l'agenda d'Ace ! Et ainsi de suite. Toutes sont du même acabit, elles montrent soit des documents, soit des entrevues floues de certaines personnes que je ne reconnais pas.

J'ouvre un second mail, plus récent. Cette fois, les photos jointes sont celles de la dernière manifestation menée par Sabo.

C'est intéressant, je ne peux pas le nier, malheureusement, je ne vois rien qui puisse faire le lien avec Doflamingo.

– Regarde le dernier mail envoyé, m'interrompt Kid, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je suis son conseil et répète l'opération avec le dernier en date.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine.

Cette fois, sur les images en pièce jointe, c'est moi. Il y a une photo où je discute avec Luffy dans la cafétéria, une autre où je suis en train de rêvasser dans un amphithéâtre, une autre où je choppe Ichiji par le col… Là, ça devient intéressant. Ca ne ma plaît pas du tout de savoir qu'un type m'espionne, mais ça me conforte dans l'idée que Doflamingo à quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait me surveiller comme ça ?

Et puis, peut-être que je me trompe complètement, mais c'est une piste qui mérite d'être creusée. Au moins maintenant, je sais où chercher.

– C'est plus que ce que j'espérais, t'as assuré ! Je lance à Kid.

Il ne me répond pas mais à la tête qu'il fait, je suppose qu'il est extrêmement fier de lui.

– Par contre, ça me dépasse que ce type ait laissé traîner autant de preuves à la portée de n'importe quel glandu – sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Il ne l'a pas fait, j'ai défoncé son casier pour trouver la tablette, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– … Ah.

Je me disais aussi. Dire que je lui ai demandé d'être discret…

[Ellipse]

Kid ne m'a même pas réclamé son salaire pour le moment, j'ai l'impression que lui avoir dit qu'il avait fait du bon boulot à suffit à le combler. Il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à lui demander si j'avais besoin qu'il retourne « fouiller dans les placards ». J'ai répondu que pour l'instant ce ne serait pas nécessaire, mais je suis sûr que j'aurais encore besoin de son aide à l'avenir. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais il semblerait que son réseau soit utile.

En attendant, je peux laisser décanter ce que j'ai appris jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et me détendre un peu, je crois que je ne l'ai pas volé. J'en ai marre d'être sur les nerfs tout le temps – peut-être à cause du café, j'avoue.

Ce soir : je ne fais rien. Je suis simplement venu me poser dans la cafétéria et me joindre au groupe pour profiter de l'étrange ambiance qui flotte dans l'air. C'est bientôt Noël après tout, et certains tiennent à ce que le folklore soit respecté. Il y a des décorations de saison dans la salle et les grands conifères du cloître sont maintenant pourvus de guirlandes lumineuses qui éclairent joliment la pièce grâce à a verrière. Les étudiants sont également moins tendus que d'habitude.

D'ailleurs, ils sont pratiquement tous présents ce soir, peut-être qu'il y a un repas spécial ? Un truc comme ça. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'avec ça, Luffy m'a totalement oublié et se concentre plus sur ça que sur les invitations qu'il me lance à tout bout de champ. Même Kid est descendu pour se mêler aux autres ce soir. Il ne lâche pas Killer, mais au moins il n'a pas l'air de vouloir tuer qui que ce soit. Il s'est contenté de présenter son majeur à Apoo lorsque celui-ci l'a provoqué, c'est assez exceptionnel pour être noté.

Cette bonne humeur ambiante est presque angoissante. Je ne suis plus habitué, je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour se joindre à la liesse générale. D'autant que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Cora, ça me paraîtrait déplacé de profiter gentiment de Noël, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il est enfermé à cause de moi.

– Alors Trafalgar, comment ça va ?

La personne s'adressant à moi accompagne sa question d'une grande claque, qui n'a rien d'amical, dans mon dos.

C'est Ichiji. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il reviendrait à la charge depuis notre dernière altercation. Il n'allait sûrement pas me laisser tranquille, c'aurait été trop beau. Malgré la grosse mandale qu'il vient de me foutre sur les omoplates, il affiche un grand sourire niais, faussement gentil. Assez grand pour tromper les autres autour de nous, mais assez faux pour que je puisse bien comprendre qu'il est menaçant. Je devine qu'il fait ça pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Sabo, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie d'intervenir comme il le fait d'habitude.

Les deux autres frères sont à quelques mètres et contemplent le spectacle. Ils ont l'air ravi, ça ne sent pas bon pour moi. Cependant, je reste calme. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur donner satisfaction et ils n'attendent que ça, que je flanche.

– Ca allait jusqu'à ce que tu ramènes ta puanteur, je réplique.

– Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas trop le malin, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Plus les secondes passent, et plus son rictus se fait carnassier. Il s'accoude au comptoir, comme moi, pour faire croire à une conversation banale entre nous.

– Dis-moi, je voulais savoir, est-ce que le nom de « Rocinante » te dit quelque chose ?

Je me fige. Comment peut-il connaître ce nom ? Le vrai nom de Cora ? C'est impossible.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Parce que, m'interrompt-il, toujours aussi souriant et enjoué. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un pote à toi et il est dans un sacré pétrin judiciaire non ?

Je serre les dents. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

– Alors voilà, je me suis dit que tu voudrais être au courant…

Cette fois il me fait face. Je ne sais pas quelle expression je lui offre, mais il à l'air ravi de ce qu'il voit.

– Le juge qui va s'occuper de son cas : c'est notre père.

Je m'arrête de respirer.

* * *

_Et c'est fini. Vous me haïssez là, non ?  
Désolée :x j'étais obligée. Du coup, autant vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, il va s'en passer des trucs. J'ai très envie de l'écrire donc je vais essayer de faire ça vite._

_Sinon, je suppose que vous me voyez venir avec mes gros sabots. Je raconte de ces trucs moi, ça se voit que j'y connais rien. Mais j'espère que ça tient la route et que vous y croyez un minimum._

_Encore une fois, je vous laisse sur un petit bonus SMS, comme l'autre fois :_

_Law : Et sinon, juste comme ça… Est-ce que tu pourrais ARRÊTER de foutre tes fringues sales sur MON lit ?_

_Kid : pourquoi ? ca te fait chier ?_

_Law : A ton avis abruti…_

_Kid : ok, c'était pour être sur. parce que c'était le but_

_Bah oui. Évidemment. Ils sont chiants._


	12. 11 - Enfermé

11 - Enfermé

_Hey ! Alors, j'ai pas fait exprès pour le titre, mais du coup ça s'applique assez bien au confinement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de penser à autre chose et de mettre un peu de lumière dans votre journée. _

_En tout cas, quelque soit votre situation, courage à vous et à vos proches. (Et restez chez vous 3 protégez les autres.) _

_Après, je parle de lumière mais j'ai une petite floppée de TW à mettre pour ce chapitre. Il est assez dur sur certains thèmes alors attention, __**TW : dissociation, violence, violence policière, drogue, internement, contention, violence psychiatrique, isolement… **_

_Mais, rassurez-vous… J'ai aussi mis du mignon. (Et des révélations.) Je pense vous allez être content.e.s ! :3 _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

J'ai l'impression que mon âme se détache de mon corps. Comme si je contemplais la scène du dessus au lieu de la voir par mes propres yeux.

Il m'aurait frappé, ça aurait eu le même effet. Je suis complètement sonné. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver : que mes actions ici-bas aient quelconque impact sur la vie de Cora. Je ne voulais pas ça, surtout pas. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir une chose pareille ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les principaux ennemis que je me suis fait aient une influence sur le futur de la seule personne qui compte pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, putain !

J'ai très envie de me mordre pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas, mais le bourdonnement qui résonne dans ma tête est trop douloureux pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité.

Plus je me décompose et plus le sourire d'Ichiji s'élargit. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes. Je sens la pesanteur alourdir mes épaules, je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler sous la puissance du coup qu'il vient de me porter : mes mains commencent à trembler, ma bouche se dessèche, mes muscles se crispent…

Non content de m'avoir mis K.O dès le premier round, Ichiji se penche un peu plus près de moi et me susurre ce que je devine être son coup de grâce.

– Il ne reverra jamais le jour.

Sa voix venimeuse s'injecte directement dans mes veines et me fait l'effet d'un choc électrique. S'en est trop.

Je ne contrôle plus tellement ce qu'il se passe ensuite.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je reconnais la rage qui m'envahit et s'empare de mon corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas manifestée aussi violemment. C'était fréquent quand j'étais petit, puis avec les années, je me suis calmé. Jusqu'à la dernière fois, en présence de Doflamingo et c'est ce qui m'a conduit ici. Puis jusqu'à maintenant, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement : je vois par mes yeux, mes sens fonctionnent encore et me transmettent des informations sur mon environnement, mais j'ai l'impression de déréaliser. Là encore, je me sens plus comme un spectateur que comme acteur de la scène. Ce n'est plus moi qui pilote, c'est la colère.

Je me suis jeté sur Ichiji, avec un seul objectif : lui faire mal. Je ne crois pas qu'il me laisse faire, mais mes poings s'acharnent à l'atteindre. J'ai au moins eu le temps de voir son visage stupéfait quand je me suis jeté sur lui comme un serpent. Je l'ai mis à terre, puis mon instinct à fait le reste. Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot, j'ai juste visé au mieux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, les gardiens ont débarqué de je ne sais où pour m'empêcher de finir ce que j'avais commencé. Je me débats, je ressens la douleur de leurs gestes de contention. A mon tour de me retrouver plaqué au sol, frétillant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'extirper de là et reprendre mon passage à tabac, mais c'est peine perdue, ils s'y mettent à plusieurs et je ne peux pas lutter contre leur nombre. Finalement, ils me font décoller du sol et m'emmènent loin de ma proie, en m'empêchant bien sûr de m'échapper.

Je ne me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait seulement une fois dans le couloir, loin des autres, alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit autour de nous et qu'un des gardiens me flanque une énorme gifle en me jurant que si « je ne me calme pas tout seul, il s'en chargera lui-même ».

[Ellipse]

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont refilé, mais c'est puissant. J'ai envie de vomir et je ne tiens même plus debout. Il faut deux mecs pour m'aider à marcher – enfin, si on peut appeler ça aider, puisqu'ils me poussent et ne me laissent pas tenir sur mes jambes moi-même.

Je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'ils m'emmènent, même si j'en ai une vague idée. Je ne reconnais pas les couloirs ils sont plus vétustes que dans les autres parties du château. Je vois des lézardes qui grimpent le long des murs et de ce que j'aperçois, je crois reconnaître des tâches de moisissures. Mais je ne peux rien affirmer, il fait trop sombre et j'ai les yeux qui vrillent.

Finalement, on descend quelques marches, une porte grince et mes accompagnateurs me jettent dans une pièce encore plus sombre, où règne une odeur nauséabonde. Ma chute est douloureuse, et je ne sais pas si c'est un effet secondaire des comprimés qu'ils m'ont fait avaler, mais j'ai l'impression que le choc dure des heures. C'est atroce. L'un d'eux marmonne un truc à mon intention, mais j'oublie aussitôt quoi lorsqu'il claque la porte derrière lui.

Encore ensuqué et endolori par ma chute, je mets beaucoup de temps à réaliser que je suis seul. Et où je suis.

Une fois la douleur passée, j'essaye de comprendre sur quel genre de sol je suis allongé. Ma joue est gelée, est-ce que c'est du carrelage ? Non, c'est moins lisse. Je crois que c'est du bitume. Je me relève tout doucement – j'ai la tête qui tourne et toujours envie de gerber. Malheureusement, je ne vois strictement rien, il n'y a aucune lumière là-dedans. Pendant une seconde, je me demande s'ils ne m'ont pas enfermé dans un cagibi, pour me punir de ma mauvaise conduite, et c'est alors que je comprends.

J'attends que mes yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité puis j'observe autour de moi, en tâtonnant partout avec ma main : quatre murs, parpaings apparents, pas de fenêtre, ni aucune autre ouverture hormis la fente en bas de la porte. Il y a également ce que j'imagine être un matelas. C'est mou, malodorant, et il y a un vieil oreiller. Je récupère ma main immédiatement, il est hors de question que je touche quoi que ce soit d'autre ou que je m'allonge sur ce truc.

Ces connards ne m'ont pas balancé n'importe où, ils m'ont collé au mitard.

Et c'est encore pire que ce que je craignais. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi dégueulasse. Aussi bien littéralement que dans le sens « inhumain » de la chose. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis censé y rester. Ils m'ont juste foutu deux, trois cachetons de force dans la gorge puis ils m'ont collé là-dedans. J'ai dû frapper Ichiji assez fort pour qu'on en arrive là, ce n'est pas une punition si fréquente. A ma connaissance, Kid est le seul à avoir séjourné ici plusieurs fois.

Comment a-t-il pu supporter un tel traitement ?

Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir dans la pénombre, il y a des graphitis partout. Absolument partout. Je n'arrive pas à les lire, mais je me demande si Kid est l'auteur de tous ces messages. On l'aurait laissé prendre un crayon avec lui ? Moi, en tout cas, on ne m'a rien laissé d'autre que mes fringues. Je n'ai plus mon téléphone. Ca m'ennuie, j'aurais aimé savoir l'heure qu'il est et je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je me roule en boule par terre. Je suppose que je suis là pour un moment maintenant. Fatalement, je commence à angoisser. Putain, quelle soirée de merde. Je me rappelle ce que Ichiji m'a dit avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge – il n'a rien dû comprendre – et j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. C'est bien fait pour ma gueule. Je mérite d'être là, dans ce trou puant, c'est la seule chose qui marche avec moi de toute façon. Je n'apprends jamais de mes erreurs. Là, tout de suite, je me hais plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Si je pouvais, je m'arracherai moi-même les yeux. Dommage qu'on ne m'ait rien laissé pour le faire.

[Ellipse]

J'ai dormi un peu, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Je n'ai pas été jusqu'à dormir sur le matelas. J'aurais pu, pour me punir, mais l'odeur était trop désagréable. Je me suis donc couché sur le bitume gelé et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je voulais seulement me calmer, pour chasser la crise d'angoisse, puis finalement je me suis assoupi. Je pense que les médicaments que l'on m'a donné y sont pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs en me réveillant, j'ai la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne violent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite monumentale. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai fermé les yeux, je dirais que ça fait à peine dix minutes mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être deux heures. En tout cas, ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur. Il fait tellement froid que je tremble de tous mes membres. Je claque même des dents, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas claqué des dents. Je me demande quelle heure il est, je ne sais même pas s'il fait nuit ou s'il fait jour.

Dire que je vais devoir supporter ça pendant plusieurs jours. Kid est toujours resté longtemps lui, comment-a-t-il tenu ?

Je n'ai même pas le droit au réconfort du silence. Toutes les quinze minutes, la tuyauterie qui passe au-dessus de ma tête émet un bruit monstrueux. Je suis tellement stressé que je me couvre les oreilles tant bien que mal pour empêcher ça, mais rien n'y fait. Lorsque le bruit reprend après une courte pause, la colère s'empare à nouveau de mon corps et me pousse à frapper le mur. Je m'écrase les phalanges contre un parpaing et la douleur me transperce. C'est très con, mais ça me soulage un peu. Je suis immédiatement moins nerveux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je recommence…

Soudain, j'entends un bruit venant de derrière la porte. J'espère que ce ne sont pas mes geôliers, je n'ai aucune envie de les voir, je veux juste qu'on m'oublie.

Qui que ce soit, il avance à pas feutrés. Génial, il ne manquerait plus que ce soit un dissident déterminé à me rendre une petite visite vengeresse pour le compte des Vinsmoke. Je commence à flipper. Je me relève, prêt à me défendre si besoin. Je suis toujours abruti par l'effet des comprimés, mais je fais de mon mieux pour rester alerte. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Une clé tourne dans la serrure, mon pouls s'accélère, la porte s'ouvre.

– Viens, magne-toi, me murmure Kid.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Comment est-ce que…

– Avance, bordel ! Tu réfléchiras après, grogne-t-il en m'attrapant par l'épaule pour me mettre dehors de force.

Il referme la porte à clé derrière moi puis me pousse dans les escaliers.

– Allez, grouille, grouille !

A ce que je vois, il fait toujours nuit. Mais je ne sais pas si nous sommes déjà le lendemain – les cachets que j'ai avalé auraient pu m'assommer aussi longtemps – où si nous sommes toujours dans la nuit qui suit mon …incarcération.

Kid passe devant moi, m'arrête en plaquant sa main sur mon torse et jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent pour s'assurer que la voie est libre. Il m'invite ensuite à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Je consens à lui emboîter le pas, mais je me demande ce qu'il mijote. S'il a l'intention de me faire évader c'est peine perdue, nous sommes sur une île de toute façon. Si j'avais les idées plus claires, peut-être que je l'aurais interrogé sur ses plans, mais pour l'instant je suis juste soulagé d'être sorti de cette cage. Je le suis sans me poser trop de questions. Car peu m'importe ce qu'il a derrière la tête, je suis sûr que ça me fera moins de mal que les évènements précédents.

Finalement, il m'ouvre une porte que je reconnais : c'est celle que j'ai emprunté la première fois que les tortues ninjas m'ont coursé dans les couloirs et qui mène au toit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut m'emmener là haut mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire demi-tour.

Lui et moi, nous montons les escaliers en trottinant d'un pas pressé. J'ai tout de même un peu de mal à suivre et il est obligé de s'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas écroulé dans les marches. Ca m'agace un peu, je connais le chemin et je n'ai pas besoin de sollicitude. Il peut très bien m'attendre en haut ou me laisser seul, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? J'ai hâte de connaître ses plans.

Dès qu'il pousse la porte du toit, je sens l'air glacial me gifler. Merde, j'espère qu'il ne neige pas trop.

Il passe le premier, je le suis. Dès que je pose le pied à terre, je sens la neige crisser. J'ai horreur de cette sensation, je déteste la neige. J'entends Kid s'éloigner, avec ce même son : « crouitch, crouitch » à chacun de ses pas. Malgré mon aversion pour cette atmosphère, je prends une minute pour fixer le ciel devant moi, puis je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais, ça me fait du bien. Je sens mes muscles se relâcher, enfin. Ce n'est que maintenant que je prends conscience d'à quel point j'étais tendu. Je n'ai pas dû desserrer les mâchoires depuis le moment où Ichiji m'a provoqué.

Y repenser me fait mal au cœur, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'est effondré. L'humanité me dégoûte, je me dégoûte et je me sens extrêmement seul. Je ne suis même pas soulagé d'être sorti du mitard. Je ne veux pas y retourner, sûrement pas, mais une petite voix intérieure me suggère que je n'ai pas été puni assez longtemps et que je devrais avoir honte de me balader là, à l'abri des regards, alors que Cora est potentiellement condamné pour de bon à cause de mes conneries. A cause de moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens, m'appelle Kid.

Je sursaute un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se remette à parler à voix haute, comme si tout cette situation était normale. Il s'est retranché dans son « coin », avec tout son bazar et attends que je le rejoigne. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?

Je m'exécute en me frottant les bras – il caille, quelle idée de m'avoir fait venir ici ! Dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur, entre deux petites tourelles aux airs de vieux pigeonniers, je réalise qu'il s'est construit une espèce de petite cabane : il y a des bâches et du tissu, sûrement des vieux draps, étendus entre des morceaux de palette, en guise de plafond. Et bien sûr, dans cette cabane il y a tout un paquet d'objets insolites qu'il a sans doute fabriqué.

Il s'assoit à l'intérieur, à l'abri de la neige et me fait signe de le rejoindre. J'hésite encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel :

– Tu préfères rester debout à te peler les miches dans la neige ?

Ok, dit comme ça j'ai l'air d'un imbécile. Mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi de lui faire confiance alors qu'il m'a conduit dans un endroit dangereux et hostile alors que je sors d'une cave malodorante et qu'on m'a refilé des médocs contre mon gré. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de venir à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas envie de repartir gambader dans les couloirs si c'est pour me faire attraper et de nouveau enfermer. Je m'assois sur ce qui me semble être un vieux plaid, et j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se relève pour fouiner dans une caisse fermée, elle aussi protégée par une bâche. Finalement, il me balance une énorme couette – j'essaye d'ignorer les tâches que je vois dessus – et me fixe jusqu'à ce que je l'enroule autour de mes épaules. Il se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?

Cela dit, je ne vais pas faire le difficile, si je ne le fais pas je vais congeler. Lui préfère enfiler un énorme manteau, qui doit rentrer dans le top dix des vêtements les plus moches que j'ai jamais vu. On dirait un vieux tapis, c'est immonde. Une fois emmitouflé dans son truc, il se tourne vers moi, un thermos à la main.

– Tiens, je me suis dit que t'en aurais besoin, dit-il en me le mettant dans la main.

Je suis sous le choc.

Il m'a… fait du café ?

– Quoi ? J'aurais pas dû ? s'inquiète-t-il en voyant ma tête.

– Pourquoi t'es gentil ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui poser la question. C'est tellement surréaliste. J'avais déjà envie de pleurer, mais là je me retiens vraiment très fort. Il a raison, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Heureusement, il ne s'en aperçoit pas, il se contente de ricaner.

– T'emballes pas, j'ai mis trois heures avant de réussir à faire marcher ta cafetière de merde là, ça se trouve il est dégueulasse.

_Mytho_, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Il est capable de monter et démonter tous les trucs de la planète et il veut me faire croire que ma cafetière lui a posé problème ? Tout d'un coup, je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et je me rappelle d'une chose essentielle qu'il faudrait que je sache.

– Quelle heure il est ? Et quel jour on est ?

Ma voix est éraillée. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se moque, mais il ne le fait pas.

– Il est deux heures du mat', et t'es resté enfermé cinq heures à peu près.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est longtemps ou pas, ma perception du temps est quelque peu distordue. Objectivement, c'est peu par rapport à ce que lui a pu endurer.

– Tu veux que je te fasse un topo sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? me propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce tout en dévissant le bouchon du thermos. Effectivement, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est encore confus dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à penser. Peut-être que s'il me remet les idées en place, je saurais mieux appréhender les évènements.

– Alors, commence-t-il en s'allumant une clope. Déjà : t'as foutu une branlée à Ichiji. Pas trop méchante non plus, parce qu'il a encore la tronche en un seul morceau, mais quand même. Personne n'a rien compris, ça a été tellement fulgurant qu'il s'est passé au moins cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un intervienne pour te faire lâcher. Puis alors, t'as une façon de faire bien personnelle, tu ne lui gueulais même pas dessus. Bref, les gardiens t'ont plaqué au sol, la routine, puis ils t'ont entraîné dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé après ce moment là, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils te colleraient en bas.

– Ils m'ont fait avaler des trucs, précise-je, en espérant qu'il me rassure sur la question.

– Ouais, des neuroleptiques, ils m'en filent à chaque fois aussi.

Des neuroleptiques ? Ca ne me rassure pas du tout.

– Comment tu as fait pour me faire sortir ? je demande encore une fois.

Il me décoche un sourire malin auquel je commence à m'habituer.

– Bah j'ai les clés, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je ricane un peu. J'avais oublié qu'il s'était fabriqué son propre trousseau.

– Donc j'imagine que quand ils t'enferment, tu n'y restes jamais bien longtemps en vérité ?

Il fait la moue.

– Ca dépend. Des fois j'ai les clés sur moi et ça va, et d'autres fois je les oublie et je suis obligé d'y rester. Mais je confirme, quand je le peux : je me barre. Ils ne m'ont encore jamais grillé, pourvu que ça dure.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi des fois il revenait, l'air pas trop mal en point, alors qu'il était censé y avoir passé trois jours. Tout compte fait, heureusement qu'il est venu me sortir de là. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir très longtemps comme ça.

– Merci, je marmonne. De m'avoir fait sortir.

– De rien. Je sais ce que c'est.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. J'en profite pour boire le café. J'ai toujours aussi froid, mais sa chaleur réconfortante me redonne des forces et m'éclaire un peu l'esprit. Je suis infiniment soulagé de ne plus être allongé sur le bitume, à me contorsionner de douleur, et en même temps je suis un tout petit peu vexé. Voilà que j'ai une nouvelle dette envers Kid. Quoique cette fois, il est venu de lui-même. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait, mais je pense que ça a à voir avec ses propres coups de sang. Il l'a presque avoué.

– Par contre, reprend-il finalement, un peu gêné. Tu vas devoir y retourner avant que le jour se lève, pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de ta fugue.

– Je vois, tu m'as seulement offert un sursis, je le taquine.

Je pensais le voir rebondir sur ma provocation, mais il me répond au premier degré.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, demain t'es dehors.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– T'es pas le premier à foutre la merde, ils ont fait ça par habitude, c'est tout. Et puis je suppose que t'as un papa mécontent qui va gueuler si on te laisse moisir trop longtemps en bas. Moi, ils me laissent toujours deux ou trois jours, mais c'est parce que tout le monde s'en bat les couilles de ma gueule.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de lien à l'extérieur. A vrai dire, je me demande comment il s'est retrouvé ici. Est-ce qu'on l'a amené de force, menottes aux poignets ? A première vue, je dirais qu'il est une erreur dans ce paysage, un bug dans la matrice. J'hésite à lui poser la question, puis finalement je me lance.

– Pourquoi tu es là au juste ?

Ses yeux glissent sur moi avec méfiance.

– Laisse tomber, c'est trop long.

– Eh, j'ai le temps, je lui rappelle. J'ai à peine entamé le thermos alors vas-y.

Il soupire et se marre un peu. Il se racle la gorge, comme s'il allait me raconter un truc hyper sérieux. Seulement, avec son espèce de carpette d'animal mort sur le dos, je trouve l'image plus marrante qu'austère.

– Ils m'ont « ramassé » comme ils disent. Je sais pas si tu sais, mais en dehors de ceux qui envoient leur rejeton ici pour qu'ils se forment au métier, il y a aussi ceux qui cherchent des bons petits soldats, ou des atouts un peu cools à mettre dans leur manche, m'explique-t-il. Sauf qu'ils ne vont pas les chercher comme ça, en prospectant dans la rue, ça ferait secte. Alors ils vont plutôt piocher dans les endroits les plus… improbables du monde, au cas où. Et des fois, il y a des petites perles.

– C'est toi la perle ?

– Absolument. Moi je me suis fait repérer parce que j'avais une petite tendance à fabriquer des trucs illégaux… Des armes, ajoute-t-il face à mon expression circonspecte. Killer aussi, soit dit en passant, on vient du même monde, c'est pour ça qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps. Alors ils nous ont convaincu de les suivre parce que les beaux discours, bla, bla, bla, et de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que là où nous étions, alors on a dit oui. Le truc auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé, c'est que je ne suis pas un gentil petit soldat et que j'ai _quelques soucis_ difficiles à gérer.

– Quels soucis ? dis-je, sans comprendre.

Tout à coup, il me regarde bizarrement. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce regard, mais je vois bien qu'il hésite à me répondre. Il reste silencieux encore quelques secondes, avant de sourire bêtement et de se frapper la tempe avec l'index.

– Je suis maboule. Toc-Toc. Cinglé. Taré. Barjo. Ravagé.

Il marque une pause, le temps d'analyser ma réaction. Je n'en ai pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé dire. Je crois qu'il voulait voir si j'allais prendre peur, sauf que non. Je m'en fous. Alors il continue.

– Ca ne les dérange pas de former des criminels, du moment qu'ils sont pros, mais quand il y en a qui sortent un peu trop du cadre ça fait tâche, alors ils n'aiment pas ça. Au début, avec moi, ils ont bien essayé de gérer ça à l'ancienne. Je t'épargne les détails, de toute façon spoiler : ça n'a pas marché. Depuis ils ont abandonné l'idée, je fais parti des meubles du château et je vis ma vie.

Il évite tellement de donner les détails sur l'endroit d'où il vient et sur son passé que je comprends directement l'horreur qu'on a dû lui faire subir sous le seul prétexte qu'il n'était pas… comment dire ça, bien dans sa tête ? Je me demande si c'est à cela que Killer faisait allusion quand il disait que Kid devait m'en parler lui-même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. Je réalise aussi à quel point c'est triste. En fait, on lui a simplement arraché sa liberté. Pour rien.

– Pourquoi ils ne te laissent pas partir si tu es aussi peu rentable ?

– Tu rigoles ? Pour que j'aille bavasser sur leur précieuse école top secrète ? Non, je suis mieux là. C'est ça ou mourir mystérieusement d'un tragique accident.

Mon cerveau fait immédiatement le rapprochement avec les derniers évènements qui concernent Ace, mais je m'abstiens de lui faire la remarque. Je n'ai pas envie, pas maintenant.

– Et toi ? demande-t-il, la voix un peu hésitante. Pourquoi t'es là ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me pose la question que je me rends compte que je n'ai parlé de toute cette histoire à personne. Luffy a bien essayé de me tirer les vers du nez, mais j'ai toujours esquivé le sujet.

J'hésite à lui répondre, je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter ma vie, encore moins à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Cora. Mais il vient de me confier une part de sa vie, ce ne serait sans doute pas réglo de ma part de ne pas lui renvoyer la pareille. Et surtout, je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle. J'en ai besoin.

J'avale une longue gorgée de café pour me donner le courage de me lancer.

– Tu avais raison, je lui concède. Je suis « un fils de ». Même si c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. L'homme qui m'a envoyé ici, Doflamingo, n'est pas mon père, mais il veut faire de moi son successeur depuis des années. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas le voir en peinture, notamment parce qu'il est responsable de la disparition de ma famille, entre autres. Bref, j'ai des raisons de lui en vouloir. Et même s'il me tannait avec cette école de merde depuis un moment, je voyais ça comme du bluff. J'étais parti pour faire ma vie comme je le voulais et c'est tout. Et ça aurait pu fonctionner, parce que j'avais le soutien d'un membre de sa famille.

Je fais une pause. Je ne pensais pas mentionner Cora si vite. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kid, il m'écoute attentivement et attends que je poursuive.

– C'était même plus qu'un soutien, c'était le seul à se préoccuper un peu de mon opinion, et de mon bien-être aussi. Le seul que je considère comme… mon frère, j'imagine. Il était même prêt à m'aider pour que je fasse d'autres études. Sauf qu'évidemment ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Comme il était aussi le frère de Doflamingo, par conséquent, il était souvent en mission pour lui aussi. Même si c'était très risqué parce qu'il est un peu plus… fragile que les autres.

Je marque encore une pause. Je n'aime pas penser à cette histoire, mais j'ai besoin de la sortir. Enfin.

– Il n'y a pas longtemps, ce connard l'a envoyé faire un truc super dangereux, je ne connais pas le détail, mais ça s'est très mal passé et il s'est fait arrêter par les flics et a porté le chapeau pour les magouilles de l'autre con.

J'inspire longuement.

– Et c'est là que j'ai merdé. Quand j'ai appris que la seule personne que j'aime sur cette foutue planète était à deux doigts d'aller en taule à cause des conneries de Doflamingo, j'ai pété un câble. Comme toute à l'heure, un peu. Je suis allé le voir dans son bureau, je suis entré en trombe dedans et je suis allé lui hurler dessus, en cassant des objets il paraît. Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai dit exactement mais j'ai lâché une information capitale. J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'envoyer son propre frère en mission pour lui, que c'était la fois de trop, que c'était sûr que ça allait arriver etc. Et évidemment, j'ai balancé ça sans faire attention à la personne qui était avec lui dans le bureau… et qui était le flic chargé de l'enquête.

– Ah, merde, commente Kid pour la première fois.

– Ouais, merde. Comme tu dis. J'ai fait une énorme connerie. A cause de moi, il a été condamné à de la prison ferme alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une peine plus légère. Et qu'il n'est pas fait pour la vie en prison, c'est pas un dur à cuire. Doflamingo n'a pas été condamné, parce qu'il est assez puissant pour ça, il a les moyens de se payer les avocats les plus efficaces du monde, et si j'avais fermé ma gueule ça aurait été pareil pour son frère, mais c'est mon aveu involontaire qui l'a catapulté en taule.

Je m'arrête. Finalement je n'ai plus très envie d'en parler. Rien que de m'en rappeler, ça me donne mal au ventre. Et c'est encore pire quand je me souviens de ce qu'Ichiji m'a dit. Je méritais tellement d'être enfermé dans cette cage.

– Et j'imagine que ta venue ici c'est ta punition ?

– Exactement. J'ai fait la connerie de trop alors hop : au dressage.

– Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher des masses cela dit, ricane Kid.

Je lui lance un regard blasé. Je viens de lui raconter le grand drame de ma vie et ça le fait rire, cet imbécile.

– Tu pourrais compatir un peu, je grogne.

– Eh, je t'ai fait du café. Fais pas chier.

Touché. J'en profite pour terminer le dit café. Il était bon mais je ne vais sûrement pas lui dire sinon sa tête va exploser. Déjà que quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait fait du bon boulot en trouvant la tablette de Vergo il était à deux doigts de ne plus passer les portes.

– Puis je te signale que t'as pas compati de ouf avec la mienne d'histoire, surenchérit-il.

– Mais c'est parce que de nous deux c'est toi le gars sympa mon cher, je lui souris. Moi je suis un connard.

Il explose de rire – heureusement qu'on est sur le toit, parce qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour être discret – je me demande si c'est parce que j'ai dit qu'il était sympa ou parce que je suis un connard.

– C'est vrai, me concède-t-il. Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde te lèche les pompes alors que t'es super désagréable.

– Moi aussi…

– Je déconnais, t'es censé riposter.

Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule pour me taquiner et je me manque de glisser de notre perchoir. Mon cœur rate un battement et je me rattrape tant bien que mal.

– Putain, fais gaffe. J'ai pas envie de m'écraser au sol.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me traite de drama queen. Il faut que je réagisse, si je ne le fais pas ça risque de devenir mon surnom officiel. Je regarde autour de moi un moyen de lui faire payer, quand soudain, l'évidence me frappe. Il me faut une diversion.

– C'est quoi ce truc là ? je demande en désignant un bidule en métal derrière lui.

Il se retourne.

– Hein ? Quel truc ?

_Splash. _

Et bim. Pile dans la nuque, là où il y avait un peu de peau de visible. C'est peut-être puéril, mais la boule de neige c'est toujours efficace.

Il pivote lentement vers moi. Je m'attendais à ce que ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de regarder un chat avec les pupilles dilatées qui a très envie de jouer. J'ai ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

– T'es SUR que tu veux aller sur ce terrain là ? me défie-t-il.

– Non, laisse tomber ça va mal finir. J'ai pas envie que tu me colles la tête dans la neige, j'ai eu une soirée assez difficile comme ça.

Il a l'air déçu. J'imagine ce que ça aurait donné si nous nous étions mis à faire une bataille de boules de neige sur le toit d'un château. Bizarrement, ça ne me paraît pas si ridicule que ça.

– Au fait, je me reprends. Je te dois toujours de l'argent et tu ne me l'as même pas réclamé.

– Quoi, t'as pas l'intention de me payer finalement ?

– Si, je m'étonnais juste que tu ne te jettes pas dessus une fois le travail accompli.

Il y a un silence. Comme d'habitude je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. C'est très frustrant. Et cette fois encore, il opte pour un sourire sarcastique qui me donne envie de lui verser une brouette entière de neige sur la tronche.

– J'allais pas te mettre la pression aussi vite. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un mec sympa.

[Ellipse]

En fin de compte, nous sommes restés sur ce toit presque toute la nuit. Il gèle, j'ai l'impression que mon nez va tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, mais je me sens moins merdique et surtout moins tendu.

Kid est probablement la dernière personne que je pensais voir se préoccuper de ma santé mentale, mais finalement, après sa confession de tantôt, je comprends. En réalité, il est le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qui a pu se passer dans ma tête quand j'ai vrillé. Au début, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait choisi le toit comme lieu de retraite, mais finalement c'est tombé sous le sens. C'est l'endroit où, paradoxalement, on peut se sentir le plus en sécurité. Bien plus que s'il m'avait ramené dans la chambre où je me serais sûrement montré paranoïaque et senti pris au piège. Alors qu'ici, je peux moduler les choses comme je le souhaite. Je peux faire les cents pas si je le veux, je peux me tenir éloigner si je le veux, je peux même me cacher. Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je le peux. Et on risque de ne croiser personne, surtout de nuit. Kid m'a confié qu'il était le seul, je cite : « assez fou » pour y monter et y gambader l'air de rien. Je sais où il passe tout son temps maintenant.

Ici, il est possible de baisser sa garde. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, de constamment méfiant, c'est l'idéal. D'autant que nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, à part nous raconter nos propres emmerdes. Je soupçonne Kid d'avoir enjolivé deux ou trois anecdotes pour m'en mettre plein la vue, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je pense qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de parler à des gens autrement qu'en étant dominant, alors même dans une conversation sans enjeux de pouvoir il ne doit pas savoir faire autrement. Mais peut-être que j'interprète un peu trop.

Alors que je commence à piquer du nez, il me rappelle à la réalité.

– Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu y retournes. Le jour va se lever.

Mon estomac se serre, mais il a raison. Je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre et y passer plus de temps. J'ôte la couette sur mes épaules et la lui rend, ainsi que son thermos, à contre cœur. Il fait vraiment très froid. Je l'aurais bien gardée, mais le bon sens m'en empêche.

Alors que je me lève pour faire route vers ma prison, Kid m'emboîte le pas. Ca me surprend. D'un côté j'ai envie de lui dire de rester là, que c'est bon je me débrouille. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner tout seul. Comme un gosse qui irait chez le médecin pour une piqûre, je flippe. Par conséquent, je le laisse me suivre.

Les couloirs sont déserts, on repère un seul gardien qui fait sa ronde, il est facile à éviter. Lorsque je commence à douter du trajet, Kid repasse devant moi et me guide. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Même s'il a été indubitablement sympa, je pense quand même qu'il attend une compensation. Parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas besoin de se farcir tout ça et il ne va certainement pas oublier que je lui en dois une, encore une fois. Arrivé en face de l'escalier qui descend jusque dans cette gorge de l'enfer qu'est le mitard, Kid ressort sa clé et déverrouille la porte.

Dès qu'elle s'ouvre, l'odeur qui y règne me prend de nouveau à la gorge. Je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie d'y retourner, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Kid doit percevoir mon angoisse puisqu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, c'est un palace.

– Très drôle.

Mine de rien, sa blague me donne la force de rentrer dans la pièce.

– Ils devraient t'ouvrir dans la matinée, t'auras pas à y rester très longtemps.

– Ok.

Et voilà qu'on se retrouve face à face, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ferme la porte et déguerpisse sans plus tarder. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse prendre aussi tiens. Ma culpabilité n'a pas besoin de ça.

– Je crois que tu en as assez fait, tu devrais y aller, je lui conseille.

Il reste sur le pas de la porte. C'est embarrassant, j'ai l'impression qu'il attend un truc, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi. Après plusieurs secondes, il finit par ajouter :

– Je te laisserai la chambre pour pioncer quand tu sortiras.

– Ca va, t'es pas obligé, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

Il ricane un peu, puis finalement il ferme la porte. Le bruit du verrou met un certain temps avant de retentir – je devine qu'il a hésité à fermer la porte – puis j'entends ses bruits de pas s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Je regrette immédiatement de me retrouver tout seul, mais je crois que je suis chanceux. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est attendre que l'on me libère.

Je vais m'asseoir contre le mur. Si je pouvais fermer les yeux quelques minutes, ce serait bien.

[Ellipse]

Des bruits retentissent dans les escaliers, puis une clé s'insère dans la serrure. Enfin je vais sortir de là. Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est, mais d'après mes estimations, je dirais neuf heure ou dix heure.

La porte s'ouvre sur un gardien qui m'ordonne sèchement de me lever. J'obéis, en feignant à peine d'être complètement assommé. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil et je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher. J'ai beau être insomniaque, le cocktail : neuroleptiques, stress, nuit blanche et café m'ont bien épuisé. Alors que je franchis la porte, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Cavendish.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? C'est vraiment la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir en sortant de là. Il a une mine étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu peur de moi mais qu'il essaye quand même de garder la face.

– Tu es convoqué, me dit-il simplement.

– Hein ?

– Tu es convoqué dans le bureau du directeur des requins, maintenant. Ne discute pas et suis-moi.

Il fait demi-tour sans attendre ma réponse. Il rigole ou quoi ? Il ne compte même pas me donner d'explications ?

– Eh, je le hèle. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai vraiment passé une nuit de merde et j'ai besoin de dormir, le rendez-vous peut attendre.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, se contente-t-il de dire sans me regarder.

Je me résigne à le suivre. Autant faire ça tout de suite, je suppose qu'on va me faire payer mon écart de conduite. Si j'ai amoché un gosse de riche, c'était sûr que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. J'éprouve alors une immense gratitude envers Kid, puisqu'en me faisant sortir, il m'a permis de conserver ma lucidité. Je suis épuisé, mais apte à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Je suis Cavendish jusque dans le hall, où se trouve le bureau du directeur –comme celui de Crocodile, il est situé sous l'un des grands escaliers. Devant la porte, Ichiji et son magnifique coquard m'attendent. Contrairement à Cavendish, il à l'air délicieusement ravi de me voir. Je suppose qu'il attend avec impatience de me voir châtié par son directeur. Cependant, il ne va pas jusqu'à m'adresser la parole, sans doute par précaution. Cavendish se tourne vers nous, la main sur la poignée.

– Pour une fois que notre directeur est là, il faut que ce soit pour s'occuper de vos bêtises. Je vous déconseille de faire les malins.

Il ouvre la porte et nous laisse entrer. Ichiji passe le premier et je le suis.

Le bureau est radicalement différent de celui de crocodile. Il est beaucoup plus lumineux et coloré. Il y a une immense baie vitrée qui laisse entrer la lumière et une terrasse aménagée se trouve juste derrière. Des bibelots d'un goût discutable – une lampe à lave, notamment – sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, et ici point de bibliothèque. Seulement un étalage de vinyles tous plus vintage les uns que les autres. Le seul point commun entre ce bureau et le premier que j'ai visité est le bar.

Une sensation désagréable me parcourt l'échine. Cette ambiance m'est familière.

La porte de la baie vitrée s'ouvre. Un homme immense entre dans le bureau et s'installe face à nous.

Je sens mon cœur tomber dans ma poitrine.

– Et bien, moi qui croyais que tu aurais meilleure mine en venant ici, dit-il à mon intention.

J'y crois pas. C'est Doflamingo.

* * *

_ET BIM. CLIFFHANGER._

_J'espère que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir. _

_Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu. ENFIN, ils ont réussi à dialoguer !_

_J'attendais depuis un moment d'écrire cette scène, parce que c'est un peu mignon. Evidemment, ils n'allaient pas aller plus loin, parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez. Mais ça y est, la machine est en route. _

_J'ai aussi mis quelques petites révélations. _

_Sinon, avec ce chapitre, j'aborde ce qui me plaît le plus avec le ship KidLaw : le fait qu'il soit tous les deux des épaves au niveau santé mentale. (C'est un thème très important pour moi, donc j'essaye de faire attention à ne pas dire trop de bêtises.) Rien qu'à les voir, ça sent les traumas et la mauvaise estime de soi, et il y a plein de choses à raconter avec ça. J'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas. _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je vais m'y atteler, avec le confinement j'ai évidemment plus de temps mais ma concentration étant ce qu'elle est… c'est un peu compliqué. En tout cas, courage tout le monde ! Reposez-vous bien ! _

_(J'hésite à faire un truc bonus genre une FAQ où je répondrai à vos questions sur la fic, pour patienter entre deux chapitres, mais je ne pense pas avoir assez de lecteurices pour ça. En tout cas, si ça vous intéresse dites le moi :) ! _


	13. 12 - Doflamingo

_Hey ! Et voilà le douzième chapitre. _

_J'en profite pour vous dire que je ne compte pas en écrire plus d'une vingtaine. Donc mine de rien, on s'approche gentiment de la fin. Bon, c'est loin encore, mais ça venir plus vite que je ne l'imagine. _

_Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court, mais il marque un nouveau tournant. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_En attendant, prenez soin de vous !_

* * *

– TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

Je ne voulais pas crier, mais impossible de m'en empêcher. Trop c'est trop. Alors que je commençais tout juste à rechercher des preuves de sa culpabilité, alors que je venais à peine de découvrir qu'il avait du petit personnel à sa botte parmi les professeurs, voilà que je me prends la réalité en pleine face : monsieur à un bureau avec _une terrasse _au sein même du château. Il fait parti de l'équipe depuis le début.

Ce colossal connard me fait mariner avec son école pourrie depuis des années, l'air de rien, alors qu'il fait parti du triumvirat qui la dirige ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit toujours trop occupé pour effectuer ses missions lui-même dans ce cas. S'il doit gérer un poste de directeur en plus de son activité de courtier, il ne doit pas avoir une seconde à lui.

Si on oublie ses cernes, qui témoignent d'un quelconque jet-lag récent et du fait qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil en intérieur pour cacher les marques de bronzage…

Ca me rend dingue.

Il s'installe tranquillement sur son siège et croise nonchalamment ses jambes immenses sur son bureau – il porte un bermuda, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter la pression de mon colèromètre. Comme de coutume, il est tout à fait zen. Un petit sourire taquin flotte sur son visage, au point de faire apparaître une fossette que je déteste. J'ai envie de le gifler.

– C'est ça, tu te fous de ma gueule en fait ? je répète, la voix tremblante.

– Oh, arrête ton cinéma, dit-il en claquant des doigts pour nous faire nous asseoir en face de lui, Ichiji et moi.

Ichiji, quasi statufié par la stupeur, s'avance le premier vers le bureau mais il refuse tout de même de s'asseoir en voyant que je reste debout.

– Law, assis, m'ordonne à nouveau Doflamingo, plus sèchement cette fois.

– Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit à un minimum d'explications là ? Tu m'as menacé pendant des mois de m'exiler dans une école que tu DIRIGES ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Pour pouvoir m'épier tranquillement sans que je le sache, comme un cobaye ? C'est quoi cette mascarade ? Être parrain de la pègre ça ne te suffisait pas alors tu as eu envie de te reconvertir dans l'enseignement supérieur ?!

Je sens mon cœur palpiter jusque dans mes doigts tellement je suis en colère. Il faut que je me calme avant de faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Je sens le regard d'Ichiji se poser alternativement sur moi et sur Doflamingo, mais je ne lui prête aucune attention. Je réfléchis plutôt à une façon de détruire l'homme en face de moi.

Peu concerné par mon agacement, il pousse un soupire exaspéré.

– Il faut vraiment que tu diminues ta consommation de café. Maintenant assieds-toi, ou je t'envoie le bureau à travers la gueule.

Si j'avais été plus en forme, je lui aurais tenu tête plus longtemps, mais après la nuit que je viens de passer, je ne me sens pas apte à lutter contre ce foutu géant. J'obtempère en étant le plus lent possible, je sais que ça l'énerve.

A la seconde où je pose mes fesses sur la chaise, Doflamingo décroise les jambes et nous fait face plus sérieusement.

– Bien, maintenant que Law a fini sa crise d'ado, je crois qu'il y a un incident dont nous devons discuter tous les trois.

Je ne me suis jamais mordu la joue, pour m'empêcher de hurler, aussi fort de toute ma vie. Il le fait exprès pour me provoquer, je le sais. Je le connais. Je vais le lui faire payer au centuple. Intérieurement, je bénis Kid d'avoir trouvé de quoi l'incriminer, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour le faire tomber et il ne va rien voir venir.

De son côté, Ichiji est livide. Je crois qu'il est encore plus surpris que moi. Je ne sais pas s'il avait déjà rencontré son directeur, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le connaisse et à ce que je lui parle aussi mal.

– Tout d'abord, claironne-t-il tout en pressant un jouet anti-stress sous ses doigts. Law, je me doutais que tu finirais par péter les plombs, seulement je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus rapide. Tu as tenu presque trois mois complets sans faire de vagues, bravo !

– Je t'emmerde, marmonne-je, gêné par le goût métallique qui m'envahit la bouche à force de me mordre.

– Cependant, si à l'avenir tu pouvais t'abstenir de tabasser les enfants des gens avec qui je travaille, ça m'arrangerait.

Je reste interdit une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il travaille avec le père d'Ichiji ? Mais je croyais qu'il était chargé de juger le procès de Cora ?

–Tu as très bien compris, me confirme-t-il. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que Rocinante soit libéré tu ferais mieux de ne pas foutre encore plus de merde dans son dossier, c'est compris ?

Quel imbécile je fais. Evidemment que ce juge est corrompu, sinon il n'enverrait pas ses fils ici. Doflamingo a dû s'arranger avec lui pour donner une chance à Cora. Finalement, c'est une chance : ces trois crétins n'auront aucune influence sur le verdict du procès, puisque leur père est lié à Doflamingo, que je sais plus puissant qu'à peu près n'importe qui et il n'est sûrement pas étranger quant au déroulement des évènements. Je suis extrêmement soulagé, et en même temps, je suis toujours en colère. S'il m'avait tenu au courant d'un dixième de ses intentions, nous n'en serions pas là.

– Je ne savais pas que…

– Tu la boucles, c'est moi qui parle pour l'instant.

Ichiji se redresse un peu sur sa chaise. Il s'était fait tout petit, mais de me voir me faire engueuler comme un gosse capricieux lui redonne des ailes. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je pense qu'il se retient de m'envoyer une vacherie alors il profite au maximum du spectacle.

Quant à Doflamingo, il est déterminé à me flinguer devant témoin. Il poursuit :

– Tu vas devoir apprendre à te canaliser si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours dans une cellule capitonnée, Law. Je sais que tu as passé la nuit au mitard, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te coller je ne sais quelle autre sanction en plus, celle-ci est bien suffisante. Et estime toi heureux, tu aurais dû y passer trois jours. Si ça venait à se reproduire, cette fois je n'interviendrai pas.

Je vois. Je suppose qu'en me disant ça, il veut me faire croire que c'est grâce à sa magnanimité que j'ai écopé d'une punition « légère », que je suis _chanceux_. Je ne sais même pas répondre, alors je me contente de le fusiller du regard.

Soudain, il détache ses yeux de moi et se tourne vers Ichiji.

– Quant à toi, petite merde…

Le pauvre ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui avec si peu d'égard. Il sursaute presque sur son siège et, outré, se prépare à répliquer mais Doflamingo ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

– …La prochaine fois que tu veux menacer quelqu'un : renseigne toi un minimum, c'est important de savoir où on fout les pieds, ajoute-t-il, sur le ton du conseil. On a voulu demander à papa de condamner quelqu'un à perpète pour satisfaire une petite rivalité scolaire, mh ? C'était une bien mauvaise idée de ta part, puisque le quelqu'un en question s'avère être mon frère cadet. Et je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à un membre de ma famille.

Un silence de mort suit cette tirade. Doflamingo lui fait le coup du visage terrifiant prêt à tuer, mais personnellement : je ne suis pas dupe. S'il en avait vraiment eu quelque chose à faire de Cora, il ne lui aurait pas confié des missions aussi dangereuses en sachant qu'il risquait vraiment gros.

Ichiji reste calme, même s'il n'a assurément pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. J'avoue que je l'admire un peu de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas ciller face à un Doflamingo menaçant, même s'il pâlit à vue d'œil.

– Essaye encore de menacer un membre de ma famille et je te ferais regretter d'être encore en vie, l'achève-t-il d'une voix sentencieuse. Maintenant fous-moi le camp.

Il met bien une bonne minute avant de s'exécuter, à contrecœur. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette résolution lorsqu'il m'a menacé hier soir il est perdant sur tout les plans. Il quitte le bureau avec un dernier regard. Je ne sais pas s'il a dit son dernier mot, mais franchement je m'en fiche. Je suis tellement en colère contre Doflamingo que j'en oublie les menaces, dorénavant obsolètes, d'Ichiji.

Je me lève à mon tour, prêt à lui emboîter le pas.

– Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

– Quoi ? On a terminé non ? J'ai une nuit à rattraper, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne compte pas me laisser partir mais c'est une autre façon de lui dire que je ne compte pas me plier à son bon vouloir et qu'il n'a pas fini d'en baver avec moi.

– On a encore une conversation à avoir tous les deux.

Il me dit ça sur un ton étrange, que je ne lui connais pas. Comme si je n'étais qu'un étudiant lambda et lui un directeur soucieux de mon avenir. Ca ne me plaît pas, car ne nous sommes rien de tout cela et il n'y a rien de pire que de l'entendre me parler d'une façon qui ne m'est pas familière. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il me réserve.

Toutefois, j'accepte une nouvelle fois de lui faire face. Puisqu'il me donne l'occasion de déverser ma rage, je ne vais pas me gêner.

– Très bien, tu veux parler ? Parlons.

Je reste debout, je tiens à pouvoir le regarder de haut pour une fois.

– Tu comptais te manifester à un moment où tu attendais le dernier moment ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me cacher – laisse-moi finir avant de gueuler – simplement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les profs, tu t'en doutes. Je passe seulement de temps en temps pour me tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, signer les chèques, encaisser le mien et signer deux, trois papiers. C'est tout.

– Et aujourd'hui t'es là pour quoi ? Ne me fais pas croire que c'était seulement pour me faire sortir du mitard.

Je sais qu'il manigance autre chose, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps précieux pour venir me remonter les bretelles. Je suppose qu'il est là pour me pousser à gravir les échelons au plus vite, car c'était bien ce qu'il voulait non ? Me faire prendre la place d'un autre étudiant, considéré comme gênant, afin de placer ses meilleurs pions et assurer la pérennité de ses affaires dans l'avenir. J'ai déjà plus où moins la certitude qu'il est à l'origine de la mort de Ace. Ca l'emmerderait sûrement que son poulain soit perçu comme trop fou pour prendre sa suite.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir le confondre. Qu'il tombe de son trône.

– Non, répond-t-il, gravement. Je suis venu te dire de faire profil bas.

– Hein ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

– Puisque tu as l'air incapable de rester seul plus de cinq minutes sans te faire remarquer, je tenais à te le dire en face : ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, tu vas encore mettre tout le monde dans la merde, toi le premier. Alors tiens-toi à carreau.

– Est-ce que tu fais… allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cora ?

Je sens des mois de rage se précipiter dans ma gorge. Je vois qu'il s'apprête à répondre, mais j'explose avant de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

– N'essaye même pas de me mettre toute la faute sur le dos ! N'essaye même pas ! C'est toi qui aurais dû te faire prendre, pas lui ! C'est toi qui devrais pourrir dans une cellule insalubre, entassé à trois avec deux autres gars que tu ne connais pas. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser…

Il m'interrompt en tapant du poing sur le bureau. Un pot à crayons se renverse sur le sol au passage.

– Boucle-là une seconde, s'énerve-t-il, soudainement effrayé que j'ameute tout le château avec mes cris. Je ne te parle pas de ça, même si on pourrait en parler, mais là ce n'est pas le sujet.

De nous deux, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus remonté. Comme d'habitude, on dirait deux animaux prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Malheureusement, vu mon état de fatigue, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une belette face à un ours. Je ne suis pas en position de lui faire avaler de force chacun des objets de cette pièce. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est ravaler ma fierté en jurant vengeance. En attendant, je me retiens tant que possible de faire de l'écume de rage et je le laisse parler.

Il s'assure que je ne compte pas le couper de nouveau pour reprendre, toujours sur ce curieux ton discret qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

– Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dont je parle. T'es un vrai fouille-merde, je suis sûr que tu as déjà commencé à mener ta petite enquête sur le suicide du précédent roi…

Ah, en fin de compte on arrive au sujet plus vite que je l'aurais cru. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il l'aborde aussi frontalement. Il a confiance en moi à ce point-là pour m'en parler ? Quelle grossière erreur. C'est une aubaine pour moi s'il me pense insoupçonnable alors que je suis son pire ennemi. Autant le faire parler et comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Et donc ?

– Et donc tu as compris tout seul que tu étais censé être autrement plus puissant ici, mais que les choses m'ont quelque peu échappées, soupire-t-il avec un incroyable dédain. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu te retrouves coincé avec les… cas sociaux.

– Wow, je m'exclame. Tu arrives à être détestable même quand tu fais semblant de te préoccuper de mon sort. C'est fort. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris. Mais bref, oui, j'avais compris que tu espérais faire de moi un petit prince, alors pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse profil bas exactement ?

– Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu sois le prochain.

– … Quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas te donner de détails, mais cette histoire de suicide : ça pue. Je te demande de ne pas t'en mêler, crois ce que tu veux mais arrête les frais immédiatement et laisse-moi gérer cette histoire, sinon c'est sur toi que ça va retomber.

C'est la meilleure. Il me demande en personne d'arrêter de chercher des preuves du meurtre d'Ace ? Est-ce que je rêve ? J'ai l'impression de le voir me supplier d'épargner sa vie alors que je tiens la hache qui s'apprête le décapiter. Comment résister à la tentation ? J'ai tellement envie de lui faire mal.

– Je sais que c'est toi, je lui avoue.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

– C'est moi qui quoi ?

– Arrête, je m'agace. Je sais que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. J'ai mené ma petite enquête comme tu dis et j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait : c'est toi qui a fait disparaître Ace. Ce n'est pas encore assez pour te faire arrêter par les flics et faire libérer Cora mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder. Donc pas besoin de faire profil bas, j'ai déjà vu ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Il me dévisage. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer la satisfaction que j'en tire. Evidemment, je viens de me passer la corde au cou tout seul, mais bon dieu ! Rien que pour voir sa tête, ça valait le coup !

Il se recule dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne sourit pas, il n'a pas l'air en colère non plus. Je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi au juste ?

Je n'en reviens pas, il essaye encore de sauver les apparences.

– Parce que un : tu viens de le dire toi-même, tu veux faire de moi le prochain roi. Deux : tu as un espion parmi les profs avec des preuves à n'en plus finir dans ses mails personnels. D'ailleurs tu devrais lui dire de changer le mot de passe de ses outils informatiques. Enfin : me dire d'arrêter d'enquêter dessus, sous prétexte que c'est pour mon bien, alors que je viens de découvrir tout ça, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences à mon goût. Sans oublier que c'est bien ton style, tout cette histoire porte ta signature.

Après avoir écouté mon laïus, il se frotte le menton d'un air soucieux et se plonge dans ses pensées. Je devrais être content de mon effet, mais sa réaction ne me satisfait pas du tout. Je pensais qu'il nierait, qu'il ne me prendrait pas au sérieux ou qu'il aurait des arguments tout prêts à me répondre mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Il a presque l'air… inquiet.

Bien sûr, il est censé être inquiet, mais ce n'est pas son genre. Il est trop méticuleux pour ça.

Au bout du compte, il relève le nez vers moi.

– Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas moi. Tu t'es planté.

– Comme si j'allais te croire.

– C'est la vérité.

Je n'ai aucune envie de le croire. Encore moins lorsque je ressens cette crampe me contracter l'estomac.

– Law, me demande-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait tuer ce gosse et fait passer ça pour un suicide ? Tu peux m'expliquer?

– Oh, pitié ! je m'offusque. Tu es capable d'envoyer ton propre frère à l'abattoir, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu aurais eu des scrupules à supprimer un étudiant gênant qui adorait foutre la merde dans votre précieuse école.

– Ce n'est pas ma question, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais tué ? Pour te catapulter à sa place ? Je n'avais pas besoin de le tuer pour ça, t'inquiète pas. Si j'avais pu t'intégrer ici comme c'était prévu à la base, tuaurais déjà eu ton petit royaume à l'heure qu'il est, qu'il soit vivant ou mort.

Il fait une pause et se met à tapoter nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

– Ce ne serait pas Crocodile qui t'as orienté sur cette piste, par hasard ?

– Euh.

Je ne suis plus déstabilisé par cette question que je le voudrais. Mon absence de réponse semble convaincre Doflamingo que son hypothèse est la bonne. Il soupire d'autant plus et marmonne dans sa barbe :

– Quel casse-couille…

– Attends quoi ?

– Non, rien.

J'en ai marre que les choses m'échappent. Autant je n'ose jamais demander de précisions à Crocodile, autant là je ne vais pas me gêner.

– Quel est ton lien avec Crocodile exactement ?

– Il a décidé de te mettre dans sa légion et non dans la mienne pour me faire chier. Idem en te faisant enquêter sur moi, il pensait me mettre dans la merde en te montant contre moi je suppose. Sauf que je répète : je n'y suis pour rien.

– Tu as totalement esquivé ma question…

Il continue de pianoter des doigts sur son bureau et retrouve son air désintéressé habituel. Il se donne plus de mal pour détourner mon attention à ce sujet que sur l'affaire d'Ace, je trouve ça extrêmement perturbant.

– C'est une vieille connaissance de travail.

Un éclair de compréhension me traverse aussitôt l'esprit. Je me mets à rire nerveusement.

– Ha ha, non. Non, non. Tu ne vas pas me dire que… Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ton ex ?

Il me répond par un silence éloquent et je sens mes nerfs lâcher.

– NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PAYEZ MA TETE ?

– Je n'ai rien dit.

– Allez, c'est bon, j'en ai marre.

Cette fois je tourne les talons et je quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. J'en ai ras le bol de me faire balader par ces imbéciles. Je me suis retrouvé à jouer au pigeon voyageur entre deux hommes quadragénaires visiblement infoutus de dialoguer normalement. J'en peux plus.

Je me précipite dans le couloir et me dirige vers le seul endroit où je sais que je vais pouvoir enfin me reposer.

– J'hallucine ! Je me suis fait pigeonner par un type qui voulait juste SE VENGER de son ex, comme un gros gamin. Quel con je fais ! C'est pas possible, ils ont quel âge, bordel de merde ? Et à côté de ça, rien à foutre de voir des étudiants qui se font tabasser sous leurs nez, des gardiens corrompus, une cellule d'isolement moyenâgeuse et un foutu meurtre ! Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un suicide, ils le SAVENT, putain ! Ca les « préoccupe », mon cul oui. Moi et Sabo nous sommes les seules personnes à avoir cherché un minimum la vérité. J'EN AI MARRE !

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure que je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. A aller et venir dans le froid et la neige. Au moins ici, je peux hurler tant que je veux, personne ne m'entend. A part Kid, qui me fixe d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-amusé.

– Quoi ? je ne peux m'empêcher de lui hurler.

Il se retient de rigoler en me voyant faire ma crise de nerfs. J'ai l'impression que mon air furibond le fascine.

– Tu veux un carton pour taper dedans ? me propose-t-il en s'emparant d'un des détritus qu'il garde de côté pour fabriquer ses trucs.

– Volontiers !

Je me rapproche et lui arrache le dit-carton des mains avant de shooter dedans de toutes mes forces, l'envoyant valdinguer par-dessus la gouttière. J'entends Kid rire du nez dans mon dos, mais il s'arrête quand je le fusille du regard.

Je sais que j'aurais dû aller me coucher, histoire de récupérer un peu, mais je suis tellement énervé que je serais bien incapable de fermer l'œil maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que Kid serait toujours là à mon retour : « J'avais dit que je te laissais la chambre » m'a-t-il rappelé. Mais finalement, j'ai profité de sa présence pour m'époumoner. Lui révélant mon enquête sur la mort d'Ace au passage.

Au final, peu m'importe qu'il sache, il était déjà bien au courant de toute façon.

– Tu ne pas vas continuer à chercher la vérité sur cette histoire de meurtre alors ? me demande-t-il.

– Je n'en sais rien.

C'est la stricte vérité. Depuis le début, je navigue de fausse piste en fausse piste. J'ai surtout été poussé par Crocodile, si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais simplement abandonné. Mais depuis mon entretien avec Doflamingo, je suis désormais certain qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, il me l'a confirmé. Et si en plus ça doit être moi le prochain à disparaître dans des circonstances mystérieuses, j'ai tout intérêt à continuer. Même si il m'a demandé de me tenir tranquille. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire, mais on m'a mêlé à cette histoire sans me demander mon avis, alors…

– D'un côté, je me dis que ça ne me regarde pas et que si ça ne fait pas chier Doflamingo plus que ça, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Mais d'un autre côté, je me rends compte qu'en réalité : tout le monde s'en fout de ce qui est arrivé à Ace. Même ceux qui prétendent le contraire. Il y a ceux qui l'ont érigé en martyr et ceux qui en ont fait un sujet de magouille de plus. Rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de continuer.

– Comment ça ?

– Personne ne veut savoir la vérité juste pour qu'il puisse reposer en paix. Rien que pour ça, et peut-être parce que je suis le prochain sur la liste du tueur aussi, j'ai envie de continuer.

Je n'avais pas prévu de livrer toutes ces informations à Kid, mais finalement je m'en fiche. Je sais qu'il ne le répètera pas. Pas s'il veut toucher son argent en tout cas.

– Tu serais toujours ok de m'aider ? Moyennant finance, évidemment.

Il hoche le menton.

– Ouais, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'être utile. Tu es revenu à la case départ.

Il a raison. Chaque piste sur laquelle je me suis engagé depuis le début s'est avérée être un cul de sac. La piste du corbeau n'avait rien à voir avec ce suicide présumé, celle de Vergo non plus, et tout ce que j'ai à présent c'est l'aveu de Doflamingo qu'il s'agit d'une histoire plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, et sur laquelle il compte enquêter lui-même avec ses propres moyens.

– Pas vraiment, je réplique à Kid. Maintenant, je suis plus ou moins sûr qu'il y a une personne extérieure derrière tout ça. Il faut juste trouver qui.

– Ca n'a pas l'air plus simple, même dit comme ça.

– Non, mais ça nous évitera de perdre du temps. C'est déjà ça.

Mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts, le contrecoup de la nuit passée et de la colère ressentie commencent à faire effet. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis presque douze heures, je n'en peux plus, ce n'est pas le moment pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais sur ce toit, peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu le réflexe de venir si Kid ne m'avait pas secouru cette nuit. Je pense que le fait de lui avoir tout confié va me paraître irréfléchi dans quelques heures, mais sur le moment, ça m'aura fait du bien.

Je m'éclipse et regagne les couloirs du dortoir, en essayant de maîtriser toutes les pensées qui m'envahissent la tête. Je n'arrive plus à les assembler et à leur donner un sens. Je me sens juste triste et assommé.

Lorsque que je pénètre la chambre, je constate qu'un miracle a eu lieu : elle est rangée. Kid l'a _rangée_. Pas de vêtements qui traînent, pas de tournevis ou de circuits imprimés étalés sur le sol, rien. Je crois même qu'il a aéré la pièce. Je m'attends presque à trouver un bouquet de fleurs sur mon lit.

Je rigole à cette pensée. Il ne faut pas exagérer, mais je mentirai en disant que je ne suis pas touché par cette attention. Je me demande pourquoi il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait. Est-ce parce que je suis allé au mitard ou parce qu'il m'a vu péter un plomb ? Il s'est reconnu en moi, quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que je pourrais aller jusqu'à l'exploiter encore plus et lui demander de m'apporter le petit-déj au lit, ce serait assez merveilleux.

Enfin, je m'allonge sur mon lit et pousse un profond soupir de contentement. Je vais dormir d'abord, je prendrais une douche ensuite.

Je sens mon corps s'alourdir de secondes en secondes, comme si je m'enfonçais dans des sables mouvants. Mes yeux aussi sont lourds, j'ai l'impression que mes paupières pèsent une tonne. Dès l'instant où je ferme les yeux, des centaines d'images explosent dans ma tête. C'est de cette façon que mon cerveau relâche la pression : je revois les derniers évènements. Le sourire d'Ichiji qui m'annonce que Cora ne reverra jamais la lumière, je revois le gardien qui me colle une gifle, je revois le bitume froid du mitard, Kid qui m'attrape l'épaule pour me mettre dehors, puis le ciel, le froid, la neige, une couette, le café, une odeur légèrement sucrée qui flotte dans l'air, puis le bureau de Doflamingo, ses lunettes, son bermuda, son bureau couvert de papiers et de crayons… Bizarrement, ce dernier détail m'irrite. J'ai la sensation que les feuilles de papier me font mal, elles me piquent la peau. C'est étrange. Ca m'empêche de fermer l'œil. J'ai beau chasse cette image, je ressens toujours comme une gêne dans le dos, je ne comprends pas, je me retourne dans mon rêve, mais il n'y a rien.

Soudainement, je sors de ma torpeur. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me gêne dans le dos.

Je m'écarte, pour voir sur quoi je me suis allongé.

Sur le lit, un peu plus bas que mon oreiller, est posée une petite carte en papier rigide. Je la prends, et déchiffre tant bien que mal son message en caractères imprimés :

« _Garde papa loin de ça, ou c'est le frère qui paiera_. »

* * *

_Et encore un cliffhanger. Je crois que j'y prends goût, il faut que je me méfie._

_Bref, est-ce la fin de cette histoire de corbeau finalement ? Vous verrez bien._

_Sinon, Law fait et dit énormément de trucs stupides dans ce chapitre, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais mettez vous à sa place : il n'a rien mangé, encore moins dormi et en plus il est très, très en colère. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Mais ça a un côté positif, il baisse un peu les armes face à Kid. Car je n'oublie pas que le but de cette histoire : C'EST LE SHIP._

_Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais surtout travailler ça. Ça me prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps, parce qu'il faut que je passe en revue tout ce que j'ai introduit (GG moi...) et ce qu'il me reste à faire. Mais vous l'aurez votre ship, faites moi confiance. _

_En attendant, puisqu'ils vous ont manqué la dernière fois : des bonus. _

_**Kid & Killer **_

_Killer : T'es sur le toit là ?_

_Kid : ouep, tu veux venir ?_

_Killer : Ouais je veux bien. Ca hurle dans tous les sens ici, ils parlent tous de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, j'en peux plus. Je suis en surcharge. _

_Kid : bah viens, Law vient de partir là_

_Killer : *gif avec le meme du gars surpris qui cligne vivement des yeux*_

_Kid : arrête avec ça… _

_**Luffy & Law **_

_Luffy : Eh ! *plein d'émojis gentils* Je viens aux nouvelles ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? _

_Law : Ouais, ça va. Merci de t'en soucier. _

_Luffy : T'es sûr hein ? Ca avait vraiment pas l'air:/:/:/:/ _

_Law : Oui, oui. Désolé pour ça. Une bonne sieste et ça ira mieux. _

_Luffy : Du coup si ça va mieux… On fait un podcast ce soir si tu veux :x_

_Law : Non. _

_Luffy : *emoji qui pleure* _


	14. 13 - Rouge sang

_Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps !_

_Entre la relecture et l'anxiété, j'ai eu du mal à remettre la machine en route, mais ça y est, c'est reparti. _

_Pour ce treizième chapitre, un petit préambule : il est assez différent des autres, plus intimiste et détaché du reste de l'histoire mais il a son importance. Et il aborde un sujet un peu délicat, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Aussi j'ajoute un __**TW : automutilation**__. Il n'a pas de descriptions graphiques, mais on ne sait jamais. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Parce que bon, ça finit bien quand même._

* * *

Des semaines se sont passées depuis mon petit accès de colère envers Ichiji et les choses ont radicalement changé à présent.

Tout d'abord, la nouvelle de mon lien avec Doflamingo s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le château. J'aurais préféré que cela reste un secret, mais c'eût été utopique. Lui-même n'avait pas l'intention de se taire sur notre connexion et maintenant qu'il est là – pour quelques temps à priori – je m'efforce de m'enfuir en courant dès je l'aperçois au détour d'un couloir, avant qu'on ne pense que je cherche à m'afficher en sa présence.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a entraîné le plus gros changement.

Tout le monde m'a vu devenir violent ce soir-là, absolument tout le monde. Dorénavant, les résidents me regardent avec la même appréhension que lorsqu'ils regardent Kid. Ils évitent de me croiser, de me parler ou de m'énerver. Par contre, ils ne se gênent pas pour me dévisager. Moi qui déteste attirer l'attention, j'en suis extrêmement contrarié. J'ai l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire et ça ne m'arrange pas du tout plus personne n'ose faire appel à moi pour effectuer quelques petites missions stupides et cela commence à se voir sur mes finances. J'ai bien fait de me faire une réserve secrète en cas de pépin, mais elle fond comme neige au soleil et je peine à la réapprovisionner.

Heureusement, il reste encore quelques irréductibles qui se fichent parfaitement de m'avoir vu frapper quelqu'un. D'abord Killer, qui est vraiment le seul à s'être comporté comme si rien ne c'était passé. J'ai presque cru qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, puis je me suis rappelé qui était son pote, sans oublier que je suis son meilleur client et qu'il a tout intérêt à se montrer sympa. Ensuite Luffy, je crois que j'aurais pu annihiler le château tout entier qu'il m'aurait quand même tapé dans le dos en me proposant de participer à son podcast. Il n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire.

Le dernier à n'avoir prêté aucune attention à toute cette histoire est bien évidemment Kid. Par contre, il à bel et bien changé de comportement à mon égard. Il est toujours belliqueux et bordélique, mais je le sens moins sur la défensive qu'avant. Et j'avoue me montrer plus détendu en sa présence moi aussi. Il est le seul à connaître absolument tout maintenant : l'enquête sur la mort d'Ace, mon lien avec Doflamingo et ma culpabilité dans l'emprisonnement de Cora. Au début, j'ai regretté d'avoir eu la langue aussi pendue, mais cela fait presque un mois et à aucun moment il n'a utilisé ce savoir contre moi. Peut-être parce que nous avons passé un marché, ou peut-être pour une autre raison.

Néanmoins, ma méfiance s'est atténuée. Je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il a fait pour me sortir du pétrin. Et je n'oublierai pas non plus que sans son aide je serais complètement bloqué dans mes recherches.

Bien malgré moi, je suis obligé d'obéir aux directives de Doflamingo et de faire profil bas. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais c'est plus prudent de faire comme si j'avais abandonné toutes mes recherches. Même si Kid était déjà le seul à être vraiment au courant, j'ai peut-être éveillé les soupçons de beaucoup de gens. Sans oublier que le corbeau a refait surface. Ca m'a tant surpris que j'ai préféré ne plus trop fouiner, par sécurité. La menace de s'en prendre à Cora m'a retourné l'estomac et je ne prendrais plus jamais le risque de me faire prendre si cela doit lui causer davantage de torts. Alors, fini ma petite routine de détective amateur. Du moins, en parti. Je n'ai pas demandé à Kid d'être mon mouchard pour rien.

Désormais, c'est lui qui se tape les fouilles, les sorties nocturnes, les vols de preuves etc. à ma place.

Ni vu, ni connu.

Après m'avoir juré qu'il se montrerait le plus discret possible, il s'est acquitté de cette tâche sans broncher et a suivi mes directives. J'avais très peur qu'il ne le fasse pas, puisque ma fortune s'envole petit à petit, au gré de ses différentes missions, mais au contraire : plus je lui en demande et plus il à l'air ravi de relever le défi. Et dieu sait que c'est compliqué de trouver des indices dans ce merdier.

J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, pour tenter de résumer ce que je savais déjà – Kid a participé au brainstorming, puisqu'il est mon acolyte désormais, je préfère qu'il suive toute l'histoire – et voilà ce que j'en ai tiré : Ace était un agitateur, populaire, serviable, « usurpateur de trône » et c'est ce qui l'a conduit dans la tombe. Sa mort aurait été maquillée en suicide par on ne sait qui, mais plus vraisemblablement un individu extérieur au château. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Crocodile mais j'espère qu'il soupçonnait Doflamingo parce qu'il lui semblait être un coupable crédible, et non pour une simple querelle stupide entre eux deux.

Quant à celui-là, puisqu'il s'est montré « inquiet » pour ma sécurité, m'a intimé de faire attention et que j'ai retrouvé un mot menaçant sur mon lit : je suppose qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de puissant. Je ne sais juste pas qui.

Je n'exclue pas non plus l'hypothèse qu'il ait pu être tué par un autre étudiant, mais cela me paraît moins probable. Surtout s'il était aussi populaire parmi eux. Les seuls à qui sa mort a permis d'avoir plus de pouvoir sont les frères trois frères Vinsmoke, mais depuis qu'Ichiji s'est fait rembarrer par Doflamingo, ils se tiennent à carreau comme jamais – j'imagine que leur père lui aussi leur a un peu gueulé dessus. D'ailleurs, ils m'ignorent complètement à présent. Ca m'arrange. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient les auteurs de cette machination, ils ne sont pas assez malins pour ça.

Pour résumer : débusquer ce tueur ne va pas être facile.

Mon projet, pour le moment, c'est de me concentrer sur le parcours d'Ace. Puisqu'il faut que je reparte depuis le début, autant marcher sur ses pas et voir laquelle de ses actions auraient pu rendre fou de rage un parent riche, un donateur soucieux de placer ses pions ou tout autre type véreux lié à l'académie. Il y a forcément eu un élément déclencheur. Pour le trouver, je dois en savoir le plus possible sur lui. Kid s'est déjà chargé de photocopier le dossier psychologique à son nom qui se trouvait dans le secrétariat – le code de la photocopieuse était encore « un, deux, trois, quatre », cette école est vraiment régie par des abrutis – mais aussi les cartons de ses affaires que j'avais repéré lors de ma première balade nocturne.

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à déchiffrer ce que je pouvais, malheureusement, ça ne m'a apporté que peu de réponses et plus de questions. J'ai pu identifier les étudiants dont le nom revenait régulièrement dans l'agenda de Ace tous sont souvent des pauvres gars « récupérés », comme Kid, et sont victimes des mauvais traitements des autres. Je ne les avais même jamais vus jusqu'à ce que je prenne le temps me pencher sur eux, parce qu'ils veulent passer inaperçu le plus possible.

Cela dit, je les comprends. Depuis la disparition d'Ace, la vie ici leur est infernale. Ils se tapent les taches le plus ingrates, les petits boulots les moins bien payés, se font racketter par les requins à tout bout de champ...

Sabo intervient quand il le peut, mais si lui et Ace formaient un duo, ce n'était pas pour rien. Lui était sans doute le stratège du lot, Ace se réservait le terrain. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, les choses ont empiré pour tout le monde. Sabo continue de se battre sur le domaine des idées, mais sans son ami, il a plus de mal à être efficace sur tous les fronts.

Quant à moi, je fouille dans leur vie, à la recherche d'un nom qui pourrait m'orienter sur un début de piste. Et pour l'instant, c'est toujours le néant. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est demander à Kid de chercher d'autres éléments et j'ai ma petite idée sur la prochaine étape. Il faut que je le rejoigne pour lui faire part de son nouveau job.

J'ai profité de ce samedi pour aller me reposer dans la bibliothèque. Même durant le week-end, c'est l'endroit le moins fréquenté du château et c'est agréable de s'y installer pour penser et réfléchir. Je le fais aussi dans la chambre, mais je ne peux pas y laisser mes preuves. Pour l'instant, je les cache dans un endroit connu de moi seul, par sécurité. Kid ne le connaît pas non plus, il se contente de me ramener ce qu'il trouve.

Malgré la quiétude apaisante dans laquelle je baigne ici, il faut que je voie Kid. Je pourrais lui envoyer un message, mais je préfère lui donner mes instructions de vive voix, au cas où.

Je quitte le coin où je m'étais retranché et me dépêche de traverser les couloirs du château pour rejoindre le toit, discrètement. Mais une fois en haut, je suis surpris de ne pas y trouver un grand roux occupé à disséquer des objets. Etrange, d'habitude c'est là qu'il se cache à cette heure de la journée. Et il devait y être il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout son matériel est étalé n'importe comment. Je sais qu'il est bordélique, mais d'ordinaire il fait attention à bien ranger ses affaires quand il est sur le toit, pour éviter qu'elles ne s'envolent où rouillent. C'est comme s'il était parti précipitamment.

Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, mais je suis un incorrigible curieux. Je me demande où il a bien pu passer. Je lui envoie un message – sans réel espoir qu'il me réponde – puis je décide d'aller dans la chambre. Sait-on jamais, peut-être que je vais le croiser. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'attendrai. J'ai toujours des choses à penser pour passer le temps de toute façon.

Lorsque j'arrive dans notre dortoir, il y fait toujours aussi sombre. J'ai hâte que l'hiver touche à sa fin, qu'on puisse enfin savoir s'il est possible d'avoir un peu de lumière ici. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de vivre dans un marécage. C'est d'autant plus ridicule qu'il fait une chaleur étouffante dans le couloir et un froid polaire dans les chambres. En plus, la plupart des étudiants se réunissent ici pour profiter de la chaleur, et ça m'ennuie. C'est pour cette raison que je garde mes affaires concernant l'enquête ailleurs, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait entrer dans notre chambre quand nous ne sommes pas là et tomber dessus.

J'entre dans la pièce : elle est vide. J'apprécie de voir que mon colocataire s'améliore en rangement. Bon, il y a tout de même des fringues qui traînent un peu partout mais ça reste un progrès, au moins il ne les laisse plus sur mon lit.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre tout d'un coup. Surpris, je tourne la tête et aperçoit Kid, qui sursaute à ma vue. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir.

– Ah tu es là finalement, tu tombes bien je te cherchais.

– Euh, ah bon ? Répond-il, avec une voix un peu étranglée.

Je m'approche pour lui faire face mais il recule d'un pas, renfermant un peu la porte sur lui. Maintenant que je le regarde de plus près, il à l'air bizarre. Il a le regard fuyant, le visage pâle et il respire vite. On dirait presque que je lui ai foutu la trouille de sa vie en apparaissant dans la chambre. Et tel qu'il se tient là, on dirait un animal apeuré qui essaye de se planquer dans son terrier.

– Je te dérange ? Je demande.

Il me marmonne d'attendre une seconde, puis disparaît derrière la porte. Je l'entends farfouiller puis il sort des toilettes après avoir enfilé un énorme hoodie avec une grosse poche ventrale. Ca me fait bizarre de le voir porter ça, c'est plutôt mon style d'habitude.

Il ferme derrière lui et me bloque l'accès à la salle de bain. Il à l'air extrêmement nerveux et a du mal à soutenir mon regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il précipitamment.

– Aimable, je bougonne, un peu déstabilisé par son ton rude.

– Magne-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire, s'énerve-t-il. Tu veux quoi ?

Il semblerait qu'il soit de nouveau dans sa phase « mal luné ». C'est agaçant, mais tant pis. Je décide d'ignorer sa grossièreté et de lui confier ce pourquoi je suis venu le voir à la base.

– J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. J'aimerais que tu ailles dans l'ancienne chambre de Ace et que tu fouilles partout, y compris les conduits de ventilation si il le faut. Ramène tout ce que tu peux trouver.

– OK. Autre chose ?

D'habitude, quand je lui confie une tâche il rebondit toujours ce que je dis pour me lancer une pique bien sentie ou pour me poser des questions, même quand il est de mauvais poil. Cette fois, il n'esquisse même pas un sourire. Ca m'intrigue.

– Tu ne veux pas plus d'explications ?

– Non.

Il profite du silence pour se concentrer et me regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne tient pas une seconde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il va exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

– Si t'as rien d'autre à me demander, tu peux dégager, dit-il en me grognant dessus.

Ok, là ça commence à m'énerver.

– C'est quoi ton problème ?

– C'est toi mon problème, se met-il à crier. Je vais le faire ton truc, alors fous moi la paix !

– Ok, pas besoin de me hurler dessus, j'ai compris. Ca ne m'avait pas manqué tes sautes d'humeur.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la chambre et le laisse à son intimité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'envoie chier, maintenant je suis vexé. J'espère au moins qu'il va vraiment faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Il s'est montré fiable jusqu'ici, alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Malgré tout, cette conversation me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

[Ellipse]

Je suis revenu me poser dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard avec pour projet de faire une petite sieste. Kid était déjà parti depuis un moment, j'ai donc pu y rester tranquille, sans qu'il soit là à me hurler dessus.

La scène de toute à l'heure m'est restée en travers de la gorge tout l'après-midi. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il s'énerve sur moi mais d'habitude il y a au moins une toute petite raison à ça. Quand je fais trop de bruit à son goût par exemple. Là il s'est vraiment énervé pour rien.

J'imagine que je l'ai interrompu – je ne veux vraiment pas savoir dans quoi – mais son animosité m'a mis en colère. Je me vengerai plus tard, ce n'est pas si grave mais je ne tiens pas à rester sur une défaite.

Peut-être même que je suis revenu ici parce qu'après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas à me faire sortir et que mon foutu orgueil n'a pas apprécié de devoir céder. Je suis pitoyable.

Dormir n'est assurément pas une mauvaise idée. C'est sûrement mon manque de sommeil qui fait que je n'ai pas les idées en place. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où les gardiens m'ont jeté au mitard, je dors encore moins qu'avant. Et quand je parviens enfin à m'assoupir, je suis réveillé en sursaut par des terreurs nocturnes alors que je n'en avais plus fait depuis des années. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas bon pour mes méninges. J'ai besoin de concentrer mon attention sur une enquête et je ne tiens debout que par miracle, grâce aux effets de la caféine.

Fermer les yeux une heure, ou deux, alors que le soleil brille encore, me fera le plus grand bien.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Oh pitié, ça ne fait même pas une seconde et quelqu'un frappe déjà à la porte ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? Crocodile veut me voir ? Un gardien va me donner un mot manuscrit pour me menacer ? Un étudiant veut me confier une tâche ?

Je me relève et ouvre la porte, sans me gêner pour pousser un profond soupir de lassitude, histoire de faire comprendre à mon visiteur qu'il a plutôt intérêt à décamper très vite.

– Quoi encore ?

– B… Bonjour, bafouille Kobby, pas très rassuré.

Je culpabilise aussitôt. Je doute qu'il puisse avoir la moindre attention malveillante à mon égard. C'est le mec le plus inoffensif que je ne connaisse.

– Pardon, mauvaise journée, je rétorque de suite, pour m'excuser de ma mauvaise humeur.

Il me sourit vaguement puis baisse les yeux. Il n'ose pas me dire ce qu'il fait ici, je le soupçonne d'avoir peur de moi. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, comme tout le monde il doit craindre que je ne me jette sur lui sans raison apparente. Je remarque le chariot qu'il trimbale derrière lui et détourne son attention dessus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ?

– Oh ! Se souvient-il soudain. Oui, c'est pour la blanchisserie. C'est pour ça que je passais.

– La blanchisserie ?

– Oui, j'en avais un peu marre de la plonge, me confie-t-il. Maintenant je fais le tour des chambres pour récupérer le linge.

– Attends, il y a une blanchisserie ici ?

– Oui ? Dit-il, sans comprendre.

Je me prends la tête dans la main en soupirant. Je n'ai pas envie d'accabler Kobby, mais j'avoue être un petit peu saoulé. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être le nouveau qui à l'air de découvrir l'école tous les jours alors que je suis là depuis bientôt quatre mois.

– Tu veux dire que je lave mon linge à la main dans l'évier de la salle de bain commune depuis des mois pour rien et que normalement il aurait dû être ramassé ?

Il se gratte la nuque, embarrassé. Je suis bien content que ce soit lui en face de moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, car il est sûrement le seul du château à qui ça ne viendrait pas à l'idée de rire à ce que je viens de dire.

– A vrai dire, je crois que le garçon qui passait là avant moi avait eu des soucis avec Kid alors il a arrêté de frapper à votre porte…

– Evidemment.

Il devient livide. Je suppose qu'il a peur que je m'énerve.

– Ca va, détends-toi, je le rassure. Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Tu peux patienter une seconde ? Le temps que je ramasse tout ?

Il hoche la tête, soulagé de voir que je n'ai aucune envie de le bizuter. Je comprends qu'il ait choisi ça plutôt que la plonge, il doit y avoir moins de monde qui lui hurle dessus quand il fait la tournée des chambres.

Je referme un peu la porte pour préserver un peu d'intimité et me dirige vers mon armoire. J'attrape le sac dans lequel je mets mes vêtements sales et le dépose près de mon lit autant tout mettre dedans.

– Tu veux les draps et les serviettes aussi ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît, me répond-t-il depuis le couloir.

Je me dépêche d'ôter mes draps et de ramasser les fringues que Kid a laissé traîner par terre. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sa bonniche. Ca, il va me le payer.

Je monte sur son lit pour enlever son drap, mais évidemment il a laissé le plus gros de son linge sale dessus : il y une énorme pile de t-shirts et d'autres trucs à côté de son oreiller. Ce n'était même pas là toute à l'heure, comment a-t-il pu entasser tout ça en si peu de temps ? A moins qu'il n'ait essayé de ranger ? Peu importe.

Je balance tout par terre, rageusement – je m'étais juré de ne tripoter aucun caleçon, et maintenant c'est raté. Je dis à Kobby que j'ai presque fini, mais au moment où je m'apprête à retirer la housse du matelas, un détail attire mon attention. Sous la pile de vêtements sales, un peu caché sous l'oreiller, dépasse un morceau de linge imbibé d'une substance rouge. Du sang.

Intrigué, je l'attrape du bout des doigts et l'observe plus attentivement. C'est une des petites serviettes pour les mains qu'on utilise pour la salle de bain et elle est constellée de tâches de sang frais. Je comprends immédiatement ce que ça signifie.

Je panique un peu. Il ne faut surtout pas que Kobby la voit.

Je la planque sous l'oreiller, le temps de le faire partir. Je dépose les draps et les vêtements dans mon sac, puis je donne tout ça à Kobby en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air calme. Rien ne doit transparaître sur mon visage. Heureusement, il ne remarque rien, il est trop heureux que la conversation se soit bien passée. Il m'explique que le linge sera devant la porte demain matin puis il repart dans le couloir. Je ferme la porte et je la verrouille instantanément avant de retourner à ma trouvaille.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'aurais préféré ne pas tomber dessus. Maintenant il va savoir que je l'ai vue, même si je la remets en place. Il va toute de suite remarquer que ses habits ont disparu et comprendre que j'ai fouiné dans ses affaires. Et ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. C'était donc ça qu'il faisait quand je l'ai vu toute à l'heure, ça explique tout. Il avait l'air au bord de l'explosion et il essayait de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Sans parler de l'énorme hoodie qui lui cachait la moitié du corps. Je me sens vraiment con. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé beaucoup trop loin dans son intimité et je ne le voulais pas. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était.

Finalement, je m'empare de la serviette et je fonce dans la salle de bain. Je la laverai moi-même. Il n'y a rien pour le faire, à part un vieux savon carré qui sent le plâtre, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Je la rince, l'essore, puis la frotte. Le plus fort possible, pour que les tâches partent. L'eau coule et tourbillonne dans l'évier, le sang aussi. Je regarde autour de moi, avec quoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? Il n'y a rien ici, à part une vieille figurine pourrie. Quoi que, maintenant que je la vois de plus près, elle comporte des parties métalliques tranchantes. Elle a aussi été reposée sur l'armoire à la va vite, au point d'avoir l'air désarticulé.

Je l'imagine, pris par surprise par mon arrivée soudaine, en train de paniquer et de tout ranger pour cacher ses traces et éviter les réflexions.

J'ai mal au ventre. Je ne pensais pas que je serais de nouveau confronté à une situation pareille, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais enterré ce souvenir, très loin. Personne n'a jamais su que j'avais l'habitude de me faire ça moi aussi, à part Cora. Il est le seul à avoir remarqué que mon comportement n'était pas normal, à l'époque. S'il ne m'avait pas tendu la main à ce moment-là, je n'ose imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé.

Alors que je retrousse mes manches pour éviter de les mouiller, les tatouages qui couvrent mes avant-bras me sautent aux yeux. D'habitude je les oublie, après tout ils sont là pour ça, mais cette fois je les vois : les fines cicatrices, habilement cachées sous l'encre. Elles se rappellent à moi, et avec elles revient la douleur du passé.

La dernière chose dont j'aurais envie aujourd'hui, c'est qu'on fasse des commentaires sur elles. Qu'on m'oblige à en parler, à donner une explication.

Et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour Kid. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

[Ellipse]

J'ai passé le reste de la journée dans la chambre, à regarder le plafond, en attendant qu'il revienne. Je ne suis même pas descendu manger, je n'avais pas envie qu'il passe en mon absence, retrouve la serviette nettoyée et pense que je suis allé répandre la nouvelle partout autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de la laver, mais même si je l'avais laissée sur son lit telle quelle, il aurait compris que je l'avais vue. Le problème reste le même : qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Suis-je même censé dire quelque chose ?

Je ne pensais pas que ça me travaillerait autant. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, je ne devrais même pas m'en préoccuper, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je lui ai confié trop de choses pour me permettre de le contrarier à ce point-là, toute cette histoire pourrait très mal finir. Il faut que j'agisse raisonnablement.

Il est tard quand il entre enfin dans la chambre. Je suis à la fois soulagé et paniqué de le voir. Au moins, je vais pouvoir cesser de me torturer l'esprit maintenant. Il n'a pas l'air en meilleure forme : après avoir fermé la porte, il me jette un regard dédaigneux et se met à ranger je ne sais quoi dans l'armoire. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis trois ans. Je me prépare à affronter la tempête.

Je ne vois pas son visage quand il se tourne vers son lit, mais à la façon dont il se fige je n'ai aucun doute. Il a compris.

Il fait volte-face et me fixe avec une expression mi-inquiète, mi-glaciale.

– Le mec de la blanchisserie est passé alors je lui ai filé tes fringues, je lui explique, un peu pris de court.

– Tu as fait quoi ?

Il a la voix blanche. Je sens qu'il va exploser et je ne sais toujours pas quelle réaction avoir. Merde, comment j'aurais voulu qu'on réagisse si j'avais été à sa place ? Il se précipite sur moi et me toise de toute sa hauteur, avec un regard assassin. Il a le poing serré, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner, je soutiens son regard.

– De quel droit t'as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Hurle-t-il.

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.

Pour toute réponse, il enfonce son poing dans l'armoire à côté de moi. Le choc et le bruit du bois qui craque est si fort qu'il me fait mal aux oreilles.

– C'est ta façon de te venger parce que c'était pas assez rangé à ton goût ? Hein ?

– Non, je…

– Tu te prends pour qui ?

A chaque fois que j'essaye de rebondir sur ce qu'il dit, il s'éloigne de moi et casse quelque chose : il s'en prend aux meubles, balance tout par terre, donne des coups de pied dans les quelques objets qui traînent par terre, il explose même la lampe du plafond. Le tout en me hurlant dessus.

J'imagine que je devrais flipper mais je me rappelle de ce que Killer m'a dit, la première fois qu'on a parlé de Kid :

« _Si il est nerveux, ou d'humeur à casser des trucs, laisse-le faire. Même si c'est bizarre_. »

Je suis scrupuleusement ce conseil et le laisse se défouler sur tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Je note aussi que malgré tout, il ne m'a pas touché une seule fois.

Après avoir tout dévasté dans la chambre, il se met à faire des allers retours, comme un lion en cage. Je profite de ce bref moment de calme pour essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

– Ecoute-moi, je ne lui ai pas donné la serviette.

– Oh, super ! Je me sens vachement mieux, s'exclame-t-il, en maîtrisant mal le ton sarcastique qu'il voulait donner à sa phrase. Et où tu l'as mise ? Tu la gardes de côté au cas où t'en aurais besoin pour négocier ?

– Non ! Je m'offusque.

Je préfère ne pas lui dire que je l'ai lavée, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir à cette information et je ne veux pas l'énerver davantage. Mais je ne sais pas quoi ajouter pour apaiser la situation.

– Désolé, dis-je finalement, à défaut de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intelligent à dire.

Il s'arrête et me fusille du regard. J'ai l'impression d'être une allumette et d'avoir un bâton de dynamite en face de moi.

– C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, « désolé » ?

Je ne réponds pas, je sens qu'il n'a pas fini.

– Tu es désolé de quoi au juste, d'avoir fourré ton nez dans quelque chose qui ne te regardait pas ou de t'être fait prendre ?

– D'avoir fourré mon nez dans ce qui ne me regardait pas.

Loin de le calmer, cette phrase semble l'agacer encore plus que les autres. Il se passe la main sur le visage et s'énerve à nouveau. Il s'approche du bureau et balance tout ce qu'il y avait dessus en poussant un juron furieux. Je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il sue à grosses gouttes. Ce n'est peut-être pas juste ma découverte qui le met dans cet état. Il finit par s'éloigner de moi pour s'asseoir sur mon lit et fermer les yeux, tremblant et haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Je me demande si…

…Il n'est pas en train de faire une crise d'angoisse ?

Me voilà bien embêté. Je ne sais déjà pas gérer les miennes, alors celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Suis-je même censé faire quelque chose ? Un pas de travers et je risque de réveiller son courroux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options.

– Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit et c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir. Je sais qu'il aime être seul, peut-être que c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'éclipse aussi souvent, pour ne pas être vu. Et quand je repense à mes propres crises, je me rappelle que je préférais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Au moins le temps que ça passe.

Il relève la tête, sans rien dire. Il est pâle comme un mort et ses yeux ne cessent de sauter d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce. Il n'arrive pas à me regarder.

Je prends ça comme un « oui, casse-toi » et me dirige vers la porte, mais il m'attrape le bras.

– Reste.

Oh.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il me lâche deux secondes plus tard et se lève pour rejoindre son propre lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder. Il s'allonge et me tourne le dos, avant de s'immobiliser en poussant un long soupir.

A mon tour, je m'installe en tailleur sur mon lit – le temps de me débarrasser de toutes les choses qu'il a balancé dessus pendant sa crise de rage. Finalement je m'allonge aussi, je ne me sens pas mal mais je ne vois rien de mieux à faire. De toute façon, on ne voit presque plus rien dans la pièce : il a cassé l'ampoule et il fait déjà nuit dehors.

Je commence à ressentir la faim mais maintenant qu'il m'a demandé de rester, je ne me sens pas de disparaître comme ça, juste pour aller chercher à manger. Heureusement, je garde toujours quelques gâteaux pour accompagner mes cafés quand je m'enferme ici. Ils constitueront mon repas de ce soir. J'en attrape un qui était caché sous mon lit, me sert et le tend vers la couchette du haut. Je ne sais pas si il est d'humeur à manger, mais je ne peux pas ne pas partager alors qu'il à l'air sur le point de me claquer dans les pattes. Il l'attrape sans broncher et quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends grignoter.

C'est une victoire en un sens. Même si tout cela aurait pu être évité. L'avantage à tout ça, c'est que pour une fois, il y a des chances que je m'endorme tôt.

Mon portable vibre. Je consulte l'écran et me rappelle que ces derniers temps, la communication entre lui et moi est plus efficace et plus facile quand elle se fait par message. Avec un peu de chance, c'est toujours le cas.

_Kid : désolé de t'avoir crié dessus_

_Law : C'est pas grave. Je comprends._

_Kid : t'as pas demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça_

_Law : Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Sauf si tu y tiens_

_Kid : non ça ira, tant que tu me fais pas de sermon_

_Law : Vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis la piaule, je vais éviter de te contrarier plus_

_Kid : c'était trop rangé de toute façon_

_Law : T'as pas cassé la cafetière, c'est déjà ça_

_Kid : j'aurais pu_

_[…Kid est en train de taper]_

_Kid : je me trompe où tu sais ce que c'est _

_Law : Non, tu ne te trompes pas._

_Kid : t'es aussi ravagé que moi en fait. je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu sois pas parti directement_

_Law : Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment…_

Il fait de l'humour, c'est déjà ça. Et j'imagine qu'il a raison : je suis ravagé. Difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux est le pire, puisque finalement on a à peu près la même maîtrise de nos nerfs lui et moi. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a sorti du mitard, il l'avait compris le premier : Je suis une épave. Un vaisseau perdu et à moins qu'on ne m'empêche de couler, je fais naufrage sans l'ombre d'un doute. Peut-être en est-t-il de même pour lui et que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de rester. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il est plus aguerri que moi et qu'il sait ce qu'il convient de faire dans ces situations.

En tout cas, même s'il reste silencieux, il continue d'écrire. Il a complètement changé de sujet.

La situation n'est pas si différente du soir où il m'a fait sortir du mitard, sauf que cette-fois, c'est à moi de le sortir du gouffre. Curieuse sensation, je n'aurais pas cru trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ça ici. D'une certaine façon, c'est reposant pour une fois, de ne pas être le seul à être fou.

* * *

_Et hop, fini pour aujourd'hui. _

_Il y a pleiiiin de choses à dire là. J'en ai parlé dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre, mais ce qui me plaît avec ce ship c'est ça : ça sent les deux gars qui ont une santé mentale vraiment compliquée. Et étant moi-même bouffée par pas mal de soucis du même genre, ça me parle. Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette partie de l'histoire, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais. (Mais comme j'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur en écrivant le « Reste. » je suis satisfaite.)_

_Et pour une fois, je me suis un peu plus attardée sur Kid que sur Law. Je ne sais pas à quel point je m'éloigne du canon de la série avec ça, mais ça ne me paraît pas incohérent. Je développerai sans doute par la suite, en essayant de ne pas faire dans le voyeurisme. En attendant, si vous êtes concerné.e par l'automutilation, courage à vous 3 _

_Je n'ai pas de ressources à vous partager, mais j'ai un petit robot pour aider à gérer des situations de grand stress, si ça peut dépanner : _ /bot/stressetdetresse

_Sinon, un petit message qui n'a rien à voir mais comme on m'a fait la remarque sur un autre chapitre, j'en profite pour le dire ici : __**il n'y aura pas de ship ou d'allusion romantique entre Law et Corazon**__. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'écrierai. _

_Pour finir, vous savez ce que je vous réserve… Des BONUS ! Avec des trucs un peu rigolos, histoire de se remettre. _

_On commence par Law et Cora : _

_Law : Dis donc toi, t'aurais pu me dire pour Crocodile et Doflamingo ! _

_Cora : Je te l'avais pas dit ?_

_Law : NOPE._

_Cora : Ah bah pardon :x en même temps t'as jamais demandé. _

_Law : Certes. Mais je savais même pas qu'il était directeur, la honte ! _

_Cora : Je pensais que tu le savais déjà moi… _

_Law : Re-nope. _

_Cora : Tu m'en veux de pas te l'avoir dit ?_

_Law : Mais non enfin. Ce serait gonflé de ma part. Déjà que t'es en taule à cause de moi…_

_Cora : Arrête ton cinoche. C'est moi le grand frère ici alors c'est à moi de m'inquiéter. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on t'avait mis au trou aussi ?_

_Law : Longue histoire. Mais oui. Après je ne me plains pas, j'ai eu du bol. Mon coloc a décidé de la jouer chevalier blanc et il m'a fait sortir pour la nuit. J'y suis juste retourné le matin, l'air de rien, pour pas me faire griller. _

_Cora : Sympa le coloc. (Est-ce que ça fait de toi une princesse dans un donjon du coup ?) _

_Law : Non, pitié non. _

_Et parce que vous avez beaucoup aimé que j'introduise ça, j'étais obligée (c'est mon second ship préféré après tout) : Doffy et Croco _

_Doffy : Très amusant d'avoir monté Law contre moi, vraiment. _

_Croco : Je n'ai fait qu'exploiter la graine que tu avais déjà planté. _

_Doffy : En lui disant que j'avais buté l'autre pour qu'il soit mieux placé ? Vraiment ?_

_Croco : C'était une hypothèse tout à fait crédible. _

_Doffy : Peut-être mais tu crois pas que ça aurait été plus simple de me demander ?_

_Croco : Ce n'était pas plus simple, mais c'était plus drôle. Et accessoirement, c'est impossible d'avoir une conversation normale avec toi. _

_Doffy : T'aimes bien ça d'habitude. _

_Croco : La ferme._

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. _

_Sachez que pour le chapitre 14, je vous réserve du grand, grand n'importe quoi qui devrait vous ravir ! :) _


	15. 14 - La fête

_Bonsoiiiir ! Ca faisait longtemps, ça vous dit un petit chapitre ?_

_Il est beaucoup plus léger et bête que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Il devait être plus long – et plus mouvementé – mais j'ai préféré couper en deux. Donc pour aujourd'hui, je vous livre juste la partie « drôle ». _

_En tout cas, c'est l'occasion de mettre en scène un cliché commun à quasi TOUTES les fanfics KidLaw, c'est-à-dire : L'ALCOOL. Bon, j'ai pas suivi le cahier des charges (normalement, ils se croisent toujours dans un bar COMME PAR HASARD) mais on va dire que ça compte, hein ? _

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. D'après mon haleine je dirais trois jours.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas fait une nuit complète. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rattrapé des années d'insomnies en une seule fois. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle c'est arrivé, mais ça fait du bien. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière du soleil me brûle la rétine. Je me cache sous ma couette pour y échapper. Je n'ai aucune intention de me lever, si je pouvais rester là encore huit heures d'affilé ce serait parfait.

Une sonnerie épouvantable résonne dans la chambre et me fait aussitôt renoncer à mon projet.

– Bonjour à tous, j'ai un message à vous transmettre de la part de vos directeurs respectifs : il est dix heure du matin. Levez-vous, bande de poltrons. Le dimanche n'est pas une excuse pour vous la couler douce.

Oh pitié, je n'en peux plus de ces annonces pourries. Chaque matin c'est le même cirque, et voilà qu'ils s'y mettent le weekend maintenant ? D'autant que ce petit discours s'éternise. Je me bouche les oreilles pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit, mais ce n'est pas très efficace.

– Maintenant l'horoscope. Les Balance : arrêtez de jouer les divas et cédez à vos pulsions, ça vous fera pas de mal.

– Rah, mais TA GUEULE, grogne Kid depuis sa couchette.

Il lance son oreiller à travers la pièce, en direction du petit haut-parleur accroché au plafond mais il manque sa cible.

– J'aurais dû démonter ce truc il y a longtemps, ajoute-t-il en remuant dans son lit.

– Pour une fois que je dormais, je réponds, en me redressant.

Kid se penche par-dessus son lit pour me regarder et je n'ai tellement pas les yeux en face des trous que son visage m'apparaît flou.

– Oh la vache, rigole-t-il. Cette tronche, on dirait de l'art abstrait.

– La ferme.

Cela dit, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas tort. Je branche ma cafetière et je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir un peu. J'entends Kid sauter de sa couchette et bailler à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir mis de l'eau sur mon visage que je réalise qu'il est resté là toute la nuit. Hier soir, il s'est endormi extrêmement vite et je n'ai pas été long à le suivre. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on s'endort et qu'on se réveille ensemble. On ne faisait que se croiser avant cela. Maintenant que je m'en rends compte, je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé et je stresse. C'est presque embarrassant. Au moins, il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé son état normal et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille de nouveau aborder le sujet.

Quand je sors des toilettes, l'air un peu plus réveillé, je le trouve en train de ramasser les objets qu'il a fait tomber hier, dans un accès de rage. Puisqu'il est en t-shirt, je vois dans quel état est son bras, il ne s'est pas raté, mais je m'abstiens de faire tout commentaire et je dévie mon regard. Tout ce qu'i retenir, c'est que ça s'est bien terminé. La balle est dans son camp.

Je l'aide à remettre en place certains meubles et fouille les placards à la recherche d'une ampoule de rechange puisque l'actuelle est cassée. Alors que j'ai le nez dans un des tiroirs du bureau, il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

– Au fait, je suis allé dans l'ancienne chambre de Ace, comme tu me l'as demandé.

J'avais complètement oublié que je lui en avais parlé. Je suis soulagé qu'il remette ça sur le tapis de lui-même car je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé le relancer après tout ça.

– Et alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Oui, souffle-t-il en marquant une pause. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

– Développe ?

Il se pousse pour me laisser accéder à la cafetière puis s'empare du paquet de gâteau qu'il avait laissé traîner sur son lit. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu dormir au milieu des miettes me colle des frissons.

– Déjà, j'ai trouvé ça.

Il sort un vieux téléphone de sa poche et me le tend. Je suis surpris par son aspect : c'est une relique, il se ferme avec un clapet. Je n'en avais pas vu un comme ça depuis une éternité.

– Et pour ta gouverne, poursuit Kid, le code n'est pas un, deux, trois, quatre. J'ai essayé.

– Tu crois que ce téléphone était à Ace ?

– Découvrir ça, c'est ton boulot mon grand.

Chaque fois qu'il me parle sur un petit ton infantilisant, j'ai le poil qui se hérisse et je dégaine mon majeur, par réflexe. Ca le fait plus rire plus qu'autre chose.

– En attendant, tu te la pètes mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Je m'attendais à plus extraordinaire comme trouvaille, je me moque.

Il me lance son fameux sourire qui veut dire : «Tu me lances un défi ? » avant de sortir son propre téléphone et de me montrer une photo. Je me penche sur l'écran pour mieux voir cette fameuse découverte.

Quand je comprends ce que j'ai sous les yeux, je m'arrête de respirer.

– Quoi ? Je m'exclame. Tu te fous de moi ?

– Pas du tout.

– Mais… Tu as laissé ça sur place ?

– Tu me prends pour un con ? Bien sûr que non, je l'ai planqué sur le toit – et t'inquiète pas, il ne s'envolera pas.

La photo montre plusieurs dizaines de liasses de billets, emballés dans une espèce de drap blanc, empilés les une sur les autres. Je ne sais pas pour combien il y en a, mais assurément assez pour justifier un assassinat. D'autres ont été tués pour moins que ça. J'avoue être surpris.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec tout ce pognon ? D'où est-ce qu'il sort ?

– Tu veux mon avis ? Demande Kid en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Ca, c'est le blé d'un pari. Ou plusieurs, s'il les stockait depuis un moment.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, où tu l'as trouvé ? Si sa chambre a été vidée, comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu passer à côté ?

Kid me sourit encore, ça m'énerve un peu. Je n'aime pas quand il est content d'en savoir plus que moi et qu'il en profite pour jouer au plus malin. On dirait un paon qui fait la roue.

– Il y a des coins que personne ne pense à fouiller. Le matelas par exemple.

Il a raison. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à fouiller le matelas, et la seule raison pour laquelle lui y a pensé, c'est parce qu'il doit le faire aussi.

–Et comment tu as fait pour le déplacer ? Tu t'es baladé dans les couloirs avec baluchon bourré de fric ?

– A vrai dire, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Personne ne m'a posé de question.

– Putain, Kid, je soupire. Je t'avais dit d'être discret.

Il hausse les épaules et continue de manger ses gâteaux.

D'un côté je suis content qu'il ne soit pas revenu les mains vides, mais de l'autre je suis fâché que ces découvertes amènent toujours plus de questions. Le jour où je mourrais, j'espère que je croiserai Ace dans l'au-delà pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

J'observe le vieux téléphone à clapet que Kid a déniché. Qui sait ce qu'il contient pour qu'il ait pris la peine de le cacher. Est-ce seulement le sien ? Voilà une nouvelle question à laquelle je vais devoir répondre. En attendant, le plus urgent c'est de découvrir d'où vient cette montagne d'argent.

J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. Je bois mon café et reprend place sur mon lit pendant que Kid fait le ménage. Je suis bien content qu'il soit au courant de l'enquête finalement, c'est plus facile pour réfléchir : je peux lui poser les questions qui me traverse l'esprit quand je cogite, au lieu de les garder pour moi.

– Un pari hein ?

– Ouais, dit-il, la bouche encore pleine de gâteaux. C'est le seul moyen de se faire autant de fric ici. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais ça me paraît plus probable qu'il ait gagné ça comme ça qu'en faisant la plonge.

– Tu as raison. En tout cas, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a été tué. C'est toujours pour une histoire de pognon. Et si j'arrive à comprendre d'où vient le pari, alors je pourrais trouver qui ça a mis en colère.

Le problème, c'est que je n'y connais strictement rien en paris. J'ai bien une vague idée de comment ça fonctionne, mais je ne vois pas sur quoi les résidents pourraient parier. Des résultats sportifs ?

– Je me demande sur quoi il a pu parier. Tu aurais une idée ?

Il rigole.

– Sur moi, par exemple.

– Pardon ?

– Certains des paris se font sur moi. C'est pour ça que des mecs me provoquent dans les couloirs, si je me fais envoyer au mitard : jackpot pour eux. Ou pour moi, si je parie contre moi-même.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être encore étonné sur ce que j'apprends : beaucoup de ceux qui se trouvent ici sont capables de ce genre de choses et ce n'est pas surprenant que Doflamingo ou Crocodile cautionnent ces pratiques, mais je me sens soudain très énervé. Dans cette histoire, les plus lésés ne sont pas ceux qui perdent de l'argent. Encore une fois, ce sont les éléments les plus vulnérables qui souffrent les premiers. Cependant je m'abstiens de dire ça à voix haute, je doute que Kid apprécie que je le vois comme une personne fragile, vu le mal qu'il se donne pour ne pas avoir l'air.

– Je ne pense pas que Ace était le genre de gars à faire un tel pari.

– Non, c'est vrai, admet-il en ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre pour aérer – il m'épate. Mais il a pu parier sur n'importe quoi, voir sur lui-même aussi, ce n'est pas impossible. On peut parier sur ce qu'on veut, si tant est que Drake accepte.

Drake. Il est vraiment temps que je le rencontre celui-là. Depuis mon arrivée, je ne l'ai toujours pas croisé, je ne sais même pas quelle tête il a. Il a la réputation d'être secret et je constate que celle-ci n'est pas usurpée. Je me demande s'il sait quelque chose de tout ça, et quelles relations il entretenait avec les autres rois. D'après ce que je sais, c'est le seul du lot à ne pas être un requin, mais un rapace – ce qui explique peut-être sa discrétion.

– Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion, lui et moi. Si Ace a gagné un gros pari, peut-être qu'il en sait quelque chose.

Kid me sourit de nouveau, mais cette-fois ce n'est pas pour se moquer ou me prendre de haut. C'est autre chose, il paraît amusé.

– Si tu veux lui parler, ça tombe bien. L'occasion idéale se présente.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– La plupart des paris se font lors des soirées qu'organisent les rapaces, alors Drake y est souvent. Et justement, il y en a une ce soir.

Je vois où il veut en venir, mais cette nouvelle ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde. C'est le pire moment pour interroger quelqu'un : avec des milliers de témoins autour, dont un potentiel corbeau prêt à divulguer toute activité suspecte de ma part. Et accessoirement : je déteste les fêtes.

– Ils font ENCORE une soirée ? Ils en font tous les jours ces derniers temps ou quoi ? Je m'agace.

– Ouais, et il y a là une excellente raison d'y aller.

– Génial, vas-y sans moi. Tu me raconteras ce que tu as trouvé.

– Hein ? Non ! S'offusque-t-il, comme un gosse qui fait un caprice. T'es obligé de venir.

– Hors de question. Je ne peux pas interroger Drake devant tout le monde, l'air de rien. Tu dois y aller à ma place.

– Non.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur. Il paraît surpris que j'ai osé refuser de venir, mais de nous deux c'est sûrement moi le plus étonné.

– Comment ça « non » ? Tu peux bien y aller sans moi.

– Bien sûr, ils vont vachement me laisser entrer si j'y vais tout seul, ironise-t-il. Oh tiens, c'est le taré de service qui casse tout, mais oui invitons le à la fête !

– Je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai une image de taré qui casse tout maintenant. Je n'ai pas plus la cote que toi.

A ces mots, il me dévisage, le regard affligé.

– Tu es sérieux ?

Il m'énerve.

– Oui, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne croule pas sous les rapports sociaux en ce moment.

– Parce que tu les évites, me corrige-t-il. Et ensuite, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont empêcher une_ figure_ comme toi d'entrer ? Tu sais très bien que non.

Il a raison. Je sais très bien que personne n'oserait me recaler de peur de subir des représailles. Et je sais aussi que ma « filiation » avec Doflamingo suscite des convoitises. Mais je n'ai pas envie de commencer à jouer à ce petit jeu. Si je rentre dans le cercle très fermé des progénitures privilégiées, je vais me retrouver dans l'engrenage et je serais vraiment perçu comme le successeur de Doflamingo, et ça : plutôt crever.

– Arrête de penser, me dit-il en claquant des doigts sous mon nez. C'est une fête, pas un rallye où tu devrais lécher des culs pour te faire bien voir, détends-toi.

– Ok, et accessoirement je n'aime pas les fêtes, ça te va ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça il se marre et lève les yeux au ciel, amusé par mon entêtement. Il peut bien se moquer, je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours détesté les soirées, qu'elles soient arrosées ou juste « familiales ». Je m'y ennuie à mourir et je ne n'en retire aucun plaisir, surtout quand on me hurle dans les oreilles que je devrais sourire un peu et m'amuser. Peut-être que je les aurais appréciées davantage si j'avais grandi dans un milieu plus serein et épanouissant, mais comme ça n'a pas été le cas, j'ai les beuveries, les apéros et tout autre genre de célébration en horreur. Sans compter que chaque fois que j'étais présent à une fête, c'était par obligation.

Pour moi, c'est l'équivalent d'aller chez le dentiste, ça n'a vraiment rien de réjouissant ou d'agréable. Malheureusement, Kid n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir ou de le comprendre. Ne pas aimer les fêtes n'est absolument pas un argument valable pour lui.

– Roh allez, insiste-t-il.

– J'ai dit non.

– Tu veux savoir commet se passent les paris ou pas ?

– Je te rappelle que j'ai un corbeau aux fesses qui sait ce que je fais, je ne peux pas aller là-bas comme ça sans avoir l'air suspect, c'est ton taf ça.

Il marmonne un truc dans sa barbe et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je ne pense pas qu'il va abandonner de si tôt, mais au moins ça me laisse une seconde pour réfléchir.

C'est vrai que ce serait plus simple que je vois tout ça de mes propres yeux, mais si j'y vais, je vais me faire remarquer, c'est certain. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des projecteurs braqués sur moi, surtout pas en ce moment. Après tout, ce n'est pas bien grave si je n'y vais pas, je trouverai un autre moment pour approcher Drake. Kid peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi pour faire un tour du côté des parieurs. Je comprends qu'il puisse avoir envie de se servir de moi pour aller faire la fiesta mais il peut toujours courir. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Il sort de la salle de bain et se précipite de nouveau sur moi. En voyant à quel point son visage est proche de moi, j'ai un mouvement de recul.

– Allez, insiste-t-il encore.

– T'es lourd, j'ai dit non.

– Mais au pire on y va ensemble, tu me fais entrer et tu te casses !

Je me méfie. Il est bien conciliant, ça sent le roussi. Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il va me laisser partir si facilement. Et c'est une mauvaise idée de toute manière, si je ne suis pas là pour le chaperonner, ça risque de mal finir. Je ne sais pas comment il se comporte en soirée en temps normal, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je me vois mal le laisser tout seul à la merci de gens qui adorent l'envoyer au mitard pour rigoler puis partir comme une fleur en disant : « Sois sage hein ! »

– J'aurais d'autres occasions de parler à Drake. Je m'en fous, ça ne presse pas à la minute.

– Tu ne veux pas y aller à ce POINT-LA ?

A la façon dont il insiste sur ces deux derniers mots, je sens qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

– Tu veux me faire croire que tu veux attendre pour parler à Drake ? T'es le mec le moins patient que je connaisse. Je t'ai vu rentrer dans la chambre d'à côté parce qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu parles à Bartolomeo, alors même qu'il était en train de…

– Eh ! C'est toi qui as ouvert la porte à ce moment-là ! je m'offusque. Puis alors toi t'es patient peut-être ? Monsieur je fonce dans les couloirs sans savoir où je vais ?

– Ne change pas de sujet.

Ca y est, il a réussi à me mettre en rogne. C'est un record, d'arriver à ce niveau d'irritabilité alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller. De toute façon, maintenant c'est couru d'avance. Il aura beau me supplier, il est hors de question que je foute les pieds à cette fête, maintenant c'est devenu une question de principe. Je trouverai un autre moyen de me renseigner sur cette histoire de pari.

[Ellipse]

Mais comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ?

Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté, c'est pitoyable. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas céder, mais il est malin, le bougre. Il a très bien compris comment je fonctionnais – probablement plus que moi d'ailleurs. Après lui avoir dit « non » pour la dixième fois, il a fini par se résigner et m'a gratifié d'un charmant : « Bon, comme tu veux. Je me chargerai de récupérer les infos pour toi en m'infiltrant là-bas, avec ma discrétion habituelle. Tu pourras rester bien au chaud dans ton lit à écouter tes trucs de nerd. Tu veux que je te ramène une bouillote et une veilleuse pour pas que tu aies peur tout seul ? »

Forcément, j'étais obligé de craquer. J'ai tenu bon toute la journée, mais mon cerveau a cru bon de me montrer les images des diverses catastrophes hypothétiques qui pourraient se produire à la dite soirée si je laissais un Kid complètement saoul rejoindre seul les fauves dans l'arène. Je ne sais même pas comment il se comporte dans ces cas-là, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait la langue pendue et qu'il raconte qu'il enquête pour moi sur quelque chose. Sans compter qu'il a visé mon orgueil directement, avec sa petite provocation et que c'est un coup bas. J'étais obligé de céder, je ne supporte pas qu'on me parle comme à un môme.

Et il l'a deviné, je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Toujours est-il que maintenant, nous en sommes en route pour cette maudite soirée. Je traîne des pieds dans le couloir pendant que lui avance avec la fierté d'un lion qui parade. Quand j'ai enfin accepté de venir, il était tellement ravi d'avoir gagné que je me suis demandé s'il n'en avait pas gagné un, de pari. Je n'ai pas osé demander, j'ai trop peur de la réponse.

– Et ils la font où leur soirée ? Si on se retrouve à vingt dans une chambrette je te préviens : je me casse sur le champ.

Kid se retourne pour me faire face, tout en marchant à reculons, pour être sûr de ne pas perdre la moindre seconde. Il a vraiment l'air content, comme je l'ai rarement vu être content. Un vrai gosse.

– Ca va, calme-toi un peu. Tu vas pas te faire bouffer. Je devrais être plus inquiet que toi, dit-il en souriant.

– Non seulement tu ne réponds pas à ma question mais en plus tu m'énerves, je t'ai dit que j'avais horreur des soirées.

– Oui, j'avais compris.

Je ne sais pas trop s'il se moque de moi ou non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans et d'être le moins « cool » de la bande, celui qui se fait entraîner par un autre dans la jungle, comme une quête initiatique.

– La soirée n'est pas dans une chambre, elle est dans tout le dortoir, m'explique-t-il enfin, tout en sortant une bouteille d'alcool de sa poche.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour lui de commencer aussi tôt, mais je ne suis pas sa mère. C'est un grand garçon, alors je ne vais pas m'en mêler.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de froncer les sourcils pour exprimer mon agacement qu'il me la tend. Je repousse la bouteille sans le regarder.

– Je ne bois pas.

– Même pas dans le café ?

–Très drôle.

Nous arrivons bientôt au dortoir et je perçois déjà les vibrations des basses à travers le sol. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre. A partir de maintenant, tout va potentiellement me stresser, alors il faut que je me focalise sur l'objectif : parler à Drake. Ca va être difficile de faire ça comme ça, l'air de rien, mais il va falloir que j'y arrive.

– Tu n'as pas oublié que ce que tu devais faire ce soir c'était te renseigner sur les paris ? je demande à Kid, avec peut-être un peu trop d'appréhension dans la voix. Essaye de ne pas trop picoler.

– T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il s'arrête soudain et me tend à nouveau sa bouteille entamée.

– Tu devrais en boire une lampée, juste histoire de te détendre un peu. Ca se voit sur ton visage que tu flippes, il désigne mes cernes de son index. Tu jettes des coups d'œil dans tous les sens comme si tu cherchais la sortie. Tu ne vas pas rester longtemps alors ne te mets pas dans un état pareil.

– C'est toi qui dit ça, le raille-je en lui arrachant sa bouteille des mains.

Je déteste quand il n'a pas tort. Finalement, j'en bois une rasade, directement au goulot, et je le regrette immédiatement. Je n'ai pas peur de finir ivre mort, mais je n'aime pas boire à la bouteille. Encore moins dans une bouteille qui n'est pas la mienne.

Kid me regarde descendre sa boisson avant de se décider à me l'arracher en bégayant un « calmos » surpris. C'est sûrement une mauvaise idée, je sens déjà que tout cela va finir en catastrophe.

– Bon, allons-y. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils acceptent de me faire entrer avec toi, soupire Kid, que je sens un peu stressé aussi malgré tout.

– Et Killer, il ne pourrait pas te faire entrer ? C'est l'un des leurs après tout.

– Non, s'il y a une soirée de prévue, tu peux être sûr qu'il a déserté les lieux depuis un moment et trouvé un autre endroit ou dormir. Il ne supporte pas le bruit.

– Je le comprends.

Nous nous approchons tranquillement du dortoir où se déroulent les festivités, je reconnais la décoration. Celle qui porte à croire que les résidents du secteur sont des vampires, avec leurs rideaux noirs et leurs candélabres au plafond. L'ambiance serait presque inquiétante si la musique – dont le volume se situe, selon moi, dans les tons les plus insupportables – n'était pas totalement hors sujet.

C'est finalement au détour d'un couloir que nous croisons deux étudiants, occupés à boire seuls, en train de garder l'entrée. Le premier nous salue à peine, il à l'air extrêmement frustré de devoir jouer les portiers plutôt que de faire la fiesta avec les autres. Le second se redresse un peu à notre approche, il a surtout remarqué Kid. Et à la façon dont il se met en travers de son chemin, je réalise qu'il avait raison : personne n'avait l'intention de le laisser entrer.

– Tu veux quoi ? dit-il, tout en brandissant sa bouteille en plastique comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier.

– Entrer, tout simplement, je m'avance avant que Kid ne réponde.

Le visage du « gardien de la porte » s'adoucit aussitôt lorsqu'il me voit.

– Ah pardon Law, je t'avais pas vu.

Je ne connais absolument pas cette personne, c'est pourquoi je suis un peu surpris quand il prononce mon nom. Au moment où il s'écarte pour me laisser passer, je ressens une énorme gêne. C'est vraiment parce que je suis lié à Doflamingo qu'on me laisse entrer comme une fleur, limite si le gars ne me fait pas des courbettes. Si ça ne s'était pas ébruité, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais connu ne serait-ce que mon visage.

Néanmoins, je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour faire demi-tour. Je fonce et Kid m'emboîte le pas. Le deuxième gars, complètement bourré, lui barre le passage et le repousse d'une tape sur l'épaule.

– Non, toi tu rentres pas ! Tu vas encore foutre la merde, bafouille-t-il, comme s'il avait une patate chaude dans la bouche.

– Je suis moins chargé que toi, connard, lui lance Kid, toujours aussi diplomate.

Avant que ça ne dégénère, je précise qu'il est venu avec moi. Le gars le plus sobre retient alors son partenaire et accepte de laisser Kid passer, à contrecœur. Comme je m'y attendais, cet imbécile fanfaronne de s'être enfin infiltré et provoque les deux portiers. Je suis obligé de le traîner par le bras pour qu'il arrête son petit manège, tout en m'excusant auprès des deux autres.

– Tu as fini ton cirque ? Si tu commences comme ça, on ne va pas faire long feu !

– Ca va, râle-t-il en roulant des yeux. T'en fais pas, ils s'en souviendront même pas. Ils sont bourrés comme des coings.

– Oui et bien : fais en sorte de ne pas finir dans le même état.

– Ne fais pas attention à moi et occupe-toi d'aller parler à Drake. On se retrouve plus tard !

Sur cette phrase, il arrache son bras à mon étreinte et disparaît dans la foule du dortoir.

[Ellipse]

Maintenant j'en suis sûr : je suis dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. J'ai l'impression que tout l'établissement est là, c'est presque impossible de circuler tant il y a de monde – c'est à se demander si les deux énergumènes qui gardent l'entrée ont bien fait leur travail ! – je m'efforce de slalomer entre les gens, pour éviter que des mecs éméchés ne me renversent leurs gobelets en plastique dessus. Ca hurle de partout, ça se tape dans le dos, ça part dans des discussions animées et surtout ça boit jusqu'à plus soif.

Je me sens comme un agneau au milieu des loups et je maudis Kid de m'avoir abandonné si vite sans m'expliquer le protocole à tenir dans ce genre de situation. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pu entrer dans ces soirées, je trouve qu'il s'est bien fondu dans la masse. Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer sa tignasse de cheveux rouge des autres à cause des horribles néons qui ont été installés un peu partout et qui donne à tout le monde un teint bleuté dégueulasse. On se croirait dans une boîte de nuit des années quatre vingt, il ne manque que l'odeur de fumigène et de cendrier froid pour que je m'y crois vraiment.

La musique résonne si fort qu'elle se réverbère contre les murs et contre mes tympans. On m'enverrait des balles de tennis géantes en pleine tête, ça me ferait le même effet. Je reconnais l'étudiant logé derrière le matos de DJ, c'est Apoo. Alias l'ennemi juré de Kid. Ca me rassure qu'il soit occupé à gérer la musique, ça lui évitera de croiser Kid et de le provoquer pour gagner un pari stupide. En parlant de pari, il faut maintenant que je trouve Drake dans ce bouillon de culture qu'est devenu le dortoir des rapaces. J'envie Killer d'avoir eu la possibilité de fuir.

Le souci, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas comment reconnaître Drake. D'habitude, je demande à Kid ou à Luffy de m'aider, mais le premier s'est volatilisé avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question et je ne sais pas si Luffy est là. Je suis livré à moi-même.

– OH, TORAO ! Me hurle-t-on dans l'oreille.

Je me retourne et voit Luffy, armé d'un verre à cocktail – avec un petit parapluie dedans, sans quoi ce ne serait pas un vrai cocktail à ses yeux, j'imagine. Il me gratifie d'une énorme tape dans le dos, l'air ravi de me voir.

–JE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU DEVAIS VENIR !

– Ce n'était pas prévu, je lui réponds, en criant un peu moins fort.

J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir continuer sur ce volume sonore toute la soirée, mes cordes vocales risquent de ne pas le supporter.

– Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas, dis-je en désignant son verre.

– NON, J'AIME PAS CA L'ALCOOL. MAIS CA C'EST FAIT AVEC LE JUS D'UN FRUIT QUE JE CONNAIS PAS, IL Y EN A LA-BAS SI TU…

– J'ai compris, j'ai compris, ne me crie pas dans l'oreille.

Entre les hurlements pour communiquer et la musique, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. En plus, je sens que l'alcool ingurgité tantôt commence à m'abrutir, il faut que je me dépêche. J'essaye de me dépêtrer de l'étreinte de Luffy mais il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser m'enfuir.

Rapidement, c'est toute la troupe habituelle qui se réunit autour de moi en poussant des cris de joie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si surpris de me voir ici, et si joyeux. L'alcool y est sûrement pour beaucoup, mais ça n'en reste pas moins étrange à vivre.

– Eh ! Il est enfin sorti de sa grotte, dit Zoro en me mettant de force un gobelet douteux dans les mains.

Je n'arrive pas à entendre la suite : Apoo change la piste musicale et soudainement tout le monde se met à hurler de joie. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me plonger de désespoir dans mon nouveau verre. Quel enfer, je ne sais pas comment Kid va me le payer, mais il va me le payer. Je ne sais même pas où il est, je le soupçonne d'avoir parlé des paris uniquement pour m'attirer ici et pour pouvoir s'infiltrer ici sans rencontrer de problèmes…

Excités par la musique, le groupe me lâche finalement, et je parviens à m'éclipser sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, à la recherche d'un coin un peu plus tranquille, qui me permettrait d'observer la foule de loin et de trouver quelqu'un correspondant à l'image que je me fais de Drake. En tant que bookmaker, il est probablement accessible à la vue de tous. En tout cas, ce serait logique.

L'alcool me monte de plus en plus à la tête, je me sens mou et léger à la fois. Pour la peine, je me cogne contre une chaise avant d'arriver à m'étaler sur une banquette avec des coussins en velours noir. J'en profite pour souffler un bon coup et reprendre mes esprits. Je suis un peu désorienté, mais assez lucide pour me rappeler ce que je suis venu faire ici. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que j'avais peur d'avoir l'air suspect, mais en vérité : tout le monde s'en fout. Ils ne me voient même pas. Ils sont trop occupés à boire, à rire, à se lancer des gâteaux apéritifs et à jouer à des jeux stupides. Peut-être même des jeux d'argent ?

Je parcours le dortoir du regard, à la recherche d'un visage qui pourrait m'interpeller, et je constate en même temps que je connais beaucoup de gens présents : je reconnais Cavendish, occupé à discuter avec sa bande habituelle, je reconnais également Sabo, passé saluer chaleureusement Luffy. Tous les étudiants que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser depuis mon arrivée sont ici. Même les éléments les plus « martyrisés » du château sont là, sauf qu'ils se chargent de la plonge et du service, comme d'habitude. Je reconnais ce pauvre Kobby, qui disait s'être libéré de cette tâche ingrate, affublé d'un nœud papillon ridicule et d'un plateau couvert de petits fours. Je m'étonne que personne ne s'insurge de le voir traité de cette façon. Peut-être que si Ace avait été là, les choses auraient été différentes.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou quoi, mais ce constat me rend triste. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très impliqué pour changer les mentalités, mais à force de fouiller dans le passé d'une personne qui s'efforçait d'améliorer les conditions de vie de tout le monde, ça doit finir par me toucher.

Pas très longtemps cela dit, une tignasse de cheveux roux se penche sur mon visage et me fout la trouille de ma vie.

– Tu ne devais pas chercher Drake au lieu de glander toi ?

– WARG !

Je suis tellement surpris de le voir – encore – aussi près de ma tête que je glisse de la banquette et me retrouve le cul par terre. Je commence à en avoir plein le dos qu'on piétine ma dignité. Ce château aura raison de moi, à force.

– NE ME SURPRENDS PAS COMME CA, MERDE.

Je me relève tant bien que mal. Plus j'essaye de fusiller Kid du regard et plus ça le fait rire.

– T'es déjà bourré ?

– Absolument PAS, j'en ai juste marre que vous arriviez tous dans mon dos comme des… bin comme des rapaces !

Si j'avais gardé mon verre je le lui aurais déjà lancé en pleine figure, pour compenser ma honte et mes joues qui chauffent, mais l'ayant déjà égaré, je préfère me rabattre sur sa remarque initiale.

– Et pour ta gouverne, je ne glandais pas, justement je le cherchais !

Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai pas trouvé du tout. Notamment parce que j'aurais dû compter sur l'aide de Kid mais qu'il s'est précipité dans la mêlée avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander à quoi ressemble ma cible.

– Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux minutes avant d'aller t'amuser ? Tu m'as planté là, comme un con !

– Pas du tout, répond-t-il calmement. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, je suis allé me renseigner sur les paris.

Génial, maintenant je me sens encore plus ridicule de voir qu'il reste calme alors que j'essaye de l'engueuler. Je souffle un bon coup et reprend mes esprits. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à la guéguerre avec lui, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

– Et tu as entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

– Pas vraiment non, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu vas voir.

Il m'invite à me retourner pour regarder la petite estrade où est perché Apoo. A cet instant, il baisse un peu le volume de la musique, et se met à hurler :

– EH ! CHALLENGE DU SOIR LES GARS, AU PREMIER QUI ARRIVERA A S'INFILTRER CHEZ LES MEUFS !

S'en suit une ovation de cris gutturaux et de gobelets brandis en l'air, comme une armée de vikings qui se donnent du cœur au ventre avant de partir à la guerre. Je n'ai pas le temps d'interroger Kid sur ce que ça signifie, puisqu'un violent mouvement de foule suit l'annonce d'Apoo, occupé à remettre la musique.

Sur leur passage, je reconnais quelques personnes, Sanji notamment, qui saute dans tous les sens, l'air déterminé. Il m'adresse un signe du pouce et je lis sur ces lèvres « que le meilleur gagne ! » puis il disparaît avec les autres.

Kid se tourne vers moi, un peu étonné.

– Pourquoi il t'a fait signe ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mon cerveau embrumé s'efforce de réfléchir à cette question et se rappelle du message crié par Apoo dix secondes plus tôt.

– Attends, c'était un pari ça ? Si quelqu'un réussit à s'introduire chez les filles il gagne du fric ?

– Ouais.

– Affligeant.

Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Sanji avait l'air content, il passe son temps à parler du bâtiment des filles comme s'il s'agissait d'un paradis légendaire inatteignable. Ce que je comprends moins c'est pourquoi il m'a fait signe, je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'aller fouiner là-bas moi.

A côté de moi, Kid ricane.

– Ils vont encore se faire prendre sur la route de toute façon. Et eux, personne ne va les mettre au mitard malgré le bordel qu'ils auront foutu, crache-t-il, un peu amer.

Je ne pense pas que Ace a participé à ce genre de paris. D'une part, parce que vu ce qu'on m'a raconté de lui, je ne pense pas que c'était son genre mais d'une autre part parce qu'il y avait vraiment BEAUCOUP de thunes dans son matelas. Plus que ce qu'on pourrait gagner avec une multitude de petits paris débiles de ce genre.

Le dortoir s'est un peu vidé. C'est toujours noir de monde, mais le bruit est moindre et je parviens à repérer quelques nouvelles têtes. Dont une qui m'interpelle : celle d'un un grand roux au visage austère, un peu caché dans l'ombre d'une énorme armoire. Il n'est pas seul, il y a tout un attroupement autour de lui.

– Ce ne serait pas lui Drake, des fois ? je demande à Kid.

– Si, comment tu as deviné ?

– A son air ténébreux. Ca m'a mis sur la voie, il y a tellement de poseurs dans ce château de merde.

Malgré moi, je ris à ce que je viens de dire, ce qui n'échappe pas à Kid.

– Ok, plus jamais je te demande de boire, il me dévisage de haut en bas. C'est flippant.

Je réfléchis à ma stratégie. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, l'alcool m'est un peu monté à la tête et je n'aime pas l'idée de m'approcher de lui sans être capable de tout contrôler. Il faut que je dessaoule un peu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, il ne manquerait plus que je fasse tout de travers. Si au moins je savais comment passer le temps en attendant, je ne peux pas rester assis sur cette banquette pendant une heure.

– Torao, t'étais où ? T'es parti sans rien dire !

Revoilà Luffy. Il a le chic pour apparaître au moment propice, à force je vais me demander si je n'ai pas trouvé le truc pour l'invoquer. Heureusement, cette fois il s'abstient de tout contact physique, il se contente de sourire amicalement comme à son habitude. Il aspire – bruyamment – le contenu de son verre avec sa paille, puis il remarque enfin Kid à mes côtés.

Même s'il est le premier à m'avoir averti de son « sale caractère », il a toujours été un des rares à ne pas manifester de méfiance ou d'animosité envers lui. Même si ça n'a pas l'air réciproque, si j'en crois l'air crispé que Kid a pris depuis quelques secondes. D'ailleurs, il disparaît avant même que Luffy ne le salue, comme s'il l'avait offensé.

– Vous êtes copains maintenant ? me demande-t-il innocemment.

– C'est un bien grand mot, je grogne, agacé que Kid m'ait encore laissé en plan.

Je n'arrive même pas à voir où il est parti. Comment fait-il pour réussir à être invisible tout en étant le type le moins discret du monde ? Je reporte mon attention sur Luffy, qui me regarde avec incompréhension.

Quand tout d'un coup, il est pris d'une illumination soudaine et se tape la tête du plat de la main.

– Ah mais je suis bête ! Pardon, je vous ai interrompu dans un truc non ?

– Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi ! je m'insurge, peut-être un peu trop vite. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

– Bin je sais pas, vous aviez l'air de discuter.

…Quel imbécile je fais.

Effectivement, il nous a interrompus au milieu d'une discussion qui concernait Drake, mais va savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas ça qui m'est venu à l'esprit en premier. Et ça ne me plaît pas. Pas du tout.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Bon, à l'origine il devait se passer plus de trucs que ça, mais du coup vous allez devoir attendre :x si ça peut vous rassurer : je m'auto-frustre de ouf là. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire aussi. Le confinement, ça fait monter l'angoisse et ça n'aide pas à se concentrer. _

_Malgré tout, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite, mais j'ai hâte ! J'espère que j'aurais moins de mal cette semaine. _

_Je termine sur une petite recommandation. Etant vieille, j'aime les podcast. Aussi je vous conseille celui-ci, dont le thème est… la fanfiction ! Il s'appelle Disclaimer, et c'est hyper intéressant. Ca parle surtout des fanfics Harry Potter, mais tout le monde s'y retrouve je pense. Il est dispo sur Youtube si vous voulez. _

_Et bien sûr pour finir, votre petit bonus avec Killer et Luffy , qui communiquent PENDANT la soirée et devinez de quoi ils parlent :_

_Luffy & Killer _

_Luffy : Eh ! Je crois que t'as raison, y'a un truc *pelletée d'emojis suspicieux* _

_Killer : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. (Ca va sinon ? Pas trop l'enfer la soirée ?)_

_Luffy : Oh bah non, j'aime bien moi :D :D :D :D :D _


	16. 15 - Enfermés

_Surprise ! Un chapitre qui n'aura pas mis longtemps à sortir, comme vous le voyez. _

_Maintenant je ne dis plus rien, je vous laisse découvrir._

* * *

Cela fait des heures que je tourne en rond, à chercher un moyen d'aborder Drake mais rien ne me paraît être une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'on me voit lui parler. Qui sait, peut-être que mon corbeau se planque ici, quelque part dans la foule, à siroter son punch comme si de rien était et qu'il pourrait en déduire quelque chose.

Kid m'a conseillé de juste foncer et d'arrêter de réfléchir au lieu de « le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit » avant de me planter encore une fois au milieu du couloir, en boudant. Ayant un minimum de bon sens, je tente quand même de trouver un prétexte crédible pour entamer la conversation avant de céder à ce conseil. A côté de moi, Luffy bondit sur chaque personne qu'il croise pour discuter joyeusement, je me demande comment il fait pour enchaîner les conversations avec autant d'aisance. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi doué pour les podcasts.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Torao ? me demande-t-il finalement, entre deux fous rires avec des amis à lui.

– Drake, réponds-je honnêtement, puisque je le dévisage depuis vingt minutes.

– Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est là, constate-t-il. Je lui ai jamais trop parlé, on ne le voit vraiment pas souvent, à part aux soirées peut-être.

Tout à coup, il me vient une idée. Si le corbeau est présent ce soir et qu'il me surveille, il faut tout simplement qu'il pense que je me comporte comme un étudiant lambda, pas que j'enquête. Et si je sous-entends à des témoins, comme Luffy, que si je cherche à entrer en contact avec Drake, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, il y a plus de chance qu'il y croit. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment parier, ni sur quoi, mais comme j'ai véritablement besoin d'argent cette approche est crédible, surtout si je feins une certaine forme de honte.

– Luffy, je peux te poser une question ?

– Mh ?

Il se tourne vers moi avec des yeux déjà brillants à l'idée de répondre, sans toutefois cesser d'aspirer le contenu de son verre avec sa paille. Je ne sais pas à quel point il a bu ce soir, mais heureusement que ce n'est pas de l'alcool.

– Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour… parier ?

Ses sourcils tremblotent légèrement. Il est surpris que je lui demande ça.

– C'est pour ça que tu veux voir Drake ?

Je hoche la tête tout en lui faisant signe de se faire discret.

– J'ai eu moins de travail dernièrement, alors je suis un peu à sec.

Il ne me laisse pas poursuivre et s'exclame, avec son enthousiasme habituel :

– Je peux t'en prêter des sous, si tu as besoin ! Sabo aussi, des fois il prête.

– Non, je ne veux plus être redevable envers d'autres. C'est pour ça que je songe au pari.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ma logique, mais il hausse les épaules et se détourne de moi, indifférent.

– Tu fais comme tu veux, je crois qu'il suffit d'aller parler à Drake, si tu y tiens. Mais les paris sont souvent perdus alors c'est pas une bonne idée.

Je le remercie et le rassure d'un geste. Sa remarque me convint d'autant plus qu'Ace a dû gagner un magot exceptionnel suite à un pari qui semblait peut-être perdu d'avance. Si seulement je pouvais savoir contre qui il a parié.

Selon Luffy, il suffit que j'aille le voir. Mais je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir orienter la conversation pour lui faire dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Au loin, je reconnais Kid, adossé au mur. Il me regarde, l'air bougon, avant de me faire signe de me dépêcher d'aller voir Drake. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à vouloir me faire marcher au sifflet depuis toute à l'heure ? Je lui réponds par un doigt d'honneur bien senti, puis je me lève.

Je déteste l'admettre mais il n'a pas tort, je devrais réfléchir moins et foncer plus.

A peine debout, mon corps me rappelle à l'ordre : j'ai la tête qui me tourne, une sueur froide qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et l'estomac qui se contorsionne. Je suis obligé de me cramponner à l'ours empaillé qui se trouve à côté de moi pour ne pas vomir. Je savais que je n'avais pas le gabarit pour boire, j'aurais dû me méfier. Je jure intérieurement de me venger de Kid par tous les moyens, puis je reprends mes esprits et me dirige vers le rouquin au visage autoritaire. C'est le bon moment pour l'aborder : il est moins entouré que tout à l'heure. Il discute seulement avec grand blond au teint pâle.

J'espère que je ne titube pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me rembarre en croyant que je ne suis pas assez lucide pour tenir une conversation. Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air d'en tenir compte : alors que je m'approche et demande si je peux m'asseoir en sa compagnie, il dédaigne à peine poser les yeux sur moi et met fin à sa discussion avec l'autre type. Celui-ci disparaît aussitôt sans dire un mot, me laissant seul avec Drake. Je ne pouvais pas espérer de meilleures conditions pour lui parler.

– Salut, je commence, la voix un peu éraillée, à force de crier. Il paraît que c'est toi qui gère les paris ? Je voulais te voir pour…

– Epargne ta salive Trafalgar, me coupe-t-il, avec une voix tranchante. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es venu me voir, tu veux savoir quoi cette fois ?

Je suis pris de court. En temps normal j'aurais certainement trouvé quoi répondre, mais mon esprit étant légèrement ralenti et embrumé, je reste coi. Et un peu inquiet.

– Tu n'es pas à moitié aussi malin que tu le crois, et encore moins aussi discret, m'achève-t-il. Je sais que tu cherches des infos sur la mort de notre regretté camarade Ace. Alors on va abréger tout de suite : je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu peux repartir.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'aurais voulu nier, mais les effets de l'alcool étant ce qu'ils sont, je sais que mon visage m'a déjà trahi et que j'arbore en ce moment une expression stupéfaite qui confirme ce dont il vient de m'accuser. Mais même s'il m'a démasqué, je suis désormais certain que je me trouve face à quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai presque plus besoin de poser de questions, il vient de quasiment me confirmer ce que je voulais savoir. D'un côté, si j'avais su que ce serait si rapide, je ne me serais pas farci cette soirée abominable.

– Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à dire, au contraire.

Il est hors de question que je reparte sans qu'il m'ait donné au moins un os à ronger. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le corbeau, puisqu'il n'a visiblement pas de problème pour me parler en face, mais son animosité m'étonne. S'il avait peur que je trouve quelque chose sur lui, il aurait fait semblant de rien, pour ne pas attirer mon attention. Maintenant, je suis plus intrigué par le fait qu'il m'a envoyé sur les roses que par cette histoire de pari.

Il me jauge du regard et soupire.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant ?

– C'est moi qui suis venu poser des questions. Si tu veux aller par-là, alors moi non plus je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il se redresse sur sa banquette, pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut dominer l'entretien. Il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Je sais que c'est un roi et que je devrais me méfier, mais je crois que ni lui ni moi ne voulons déclencher d'esclandre ici. Alors je me lance.

– De toute façon, je n'ai qu'une question : est-ce que Ace a gagné un gros pari avant sa mort ?

Son visage déjà sévère se crispe d'autant plus.

– Non. Ce n'était pas un parieur. Au contraire.

Voilà qui ne m'arrange pas. Bien sûr, il est possible qu'il me mente, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Ca fait de lui un suspect trop facile, trop idéal. Et le fait qu'il ajoute « au contraire » me fait me dire qu'il refuse de me donner des informations pour une autre raison.

– Tu étais proche de lui ?

– Tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est que tu ne cherches pas la vérité auprès des bonnes personnes. Si tu avais deux ronds de jugeote, tu aurais déjà orienté ta piste dans une autre direction, mais tu n'es pas un limier très efficace. Il n'est pas prêt de reposer en paix.

Il a presque l'air… déçu ? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'engueule et me reproche que la mort de Ace reste un mystère. Je me demande où il veut en venir.

– Et bien éclaire moi de ta lanterne, dans quelle direction dois-je chercher ?

– Tu devrais te méfier de ton colocataire pour commencer, dit-il en se levant avec l'intention de me laisser seul.

Je saute de la banquette et lui barre la route avant qu'il n'aille où que ce soit. Ce qui est bien téméraire de ma part, il est assez grand pour m'envoyer valser d'un seul coup de poing. Heureusement pour moi, il est parfaitement calme. Notre conversation ne l'a absolument pas ébranlé. C'en est presque effrayant. Néanmoins, je ne me démonte pas :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde le déteste pour aucune raison ? Tu n'as vraiment rien cherché. Tu devrais laisser l'enquête à des plus aguerris que toi.

Sur ces mots, il me force à m'écarter de son chemin en me poussant fermement. Je ne le retiens pas, je suis paralysé par la colère. Ses dernières paroles m'ont fait dessaouler instantanément. Je me fiche bien qu'il se moque des mes qualités d'enquêteur, il est vrai que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, mais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'il sous-entende que je devrais me méfier de Kid. C'est ça, sa « piste » ? Je devrais chercher du côté de celui qui a la réputation d'être une brute sanguinaire sans cervelle ? Il est fou alors c'est forcément lui qui a fait le coup ? Alors qu'il était au mitard quand c'est arrivé ? C'est absurde.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve à ce point-là, j'ai l'impression qu'un parasite s'est éveillé dans mon ventre et réclame à sortir pour aller déchiqueter les entrailles de Drake. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis que Cora avait été enfermé après être parti en mission pour Doflamingo. Peut-être est-ce par assimilation : ce caractère imprévisible et dangereux que l'on prête à Kid, on me l'a prêté, à moi aussi, sans que ce ne soit vraiment fondé. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que cela fait, d'être traité comme un cas désespéré. Ni lui, ni moi ne sommes responsables de la défection du reste du monde vis à vis des gens comme nous.

Toujours contrarié, je le cherche dans la foule. Encore une fois : il a disparu. Il semblait énervé avant que je ne me décide enfin à parler à Drake et pour une raison qui m'agace : ça m'inquiète. C'est nouveau ça encore, voilà que je m'en préoccupe comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit animal sans défense. Je sais bien que je l'ai vu dans une position de faiblesse hier soir, mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

Je me faufile entre les étudiants – maintenant que la soirée est bien avancée, ils sont tous ivres morts et je peux les déplacer à la main, aussi facilement que des coussins particulièrement mous. J'écarte encore deux ou trois personnes, dont Stelly qui m'insulte au passage, avant de repérer Kid. Il est posté non loin de la sortie, seul, le regard dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il me voit approcher, il s'écarte de la porte et vient me rejoindre.

– Alors ? me demande-t-il aussitôt, visiblement pressé de savoir ce que j'ai découvert.

– Alors il m'a dit que je ferais mieux d'enquêter sur toi.

A ma grande surprise, il ne rigole pas du tout. Au contraire, son visage se décompose comme celui d'un gosse à qui on aurait annoncé qu'il est privé de dessert.

– Ah.

– Mais bref, ça on s'en fout, il m'a aussi dit que le pognon n'était pas celui d'un pari, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il rebondit dessus sans hésitation, soulagé que je ne m'attarde pas sur lui.

– Mais d'où il peut venir ce fric alors ?

– Pour le savoir, il n'y a plus qu'à déverrouiller le téléphone que tu as trouvé, conclus-je.

Le silence me répond. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce que je lui ai dit, mais il semble abattu. Et maintenant que je le regarde d'un peu plus près, je vois qu'il les traits fatigués, presque autant que moi. Je doute qu'il s'amuse vraiment à cette soirée. Pendant une seconde, je suis tenté de le taquiner en lui disant que c'est de sa faute si on est là, mais finalement je profite qu'il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux pour me perdre dans un examen détaillé de son visage.

Ce n'est que lorsque je réalise que ma contemplation est un peu trop longue que je me reprends et change de sujet, pour dissimuler ma gêne.

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on se casse, j'en ai marre, je lui propose.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre un cri résonne soudain dans tout le dortoir. On se retourne tous les deux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Un étudiant, que je ne reconnais pas, court dans tous les sens en agitant les bras. Il à l'air complètement paniqué. Voyant que personne ne lui prête vraiment attention, il se jette sur l'estrade où se trouve Apoo et le force à couper la musique. Le DJ contrarié semble à deux doigts de l'envoyer valser mais il n'en a pas le temps. Le garçon terrifié se met à hurler à plein poumon :

– ALERTE ROUGE ! MIHAWK EST REVEILLE ET IL ARRIVE, IL A DEJA TROUVE LES GARS QUI FONCAIENT POUR ALLER CHEZ LES FILLES, TIREZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QU'IL ARRIVE !

A cette annonce, un mouvement de panique chaotique déferle dans le couloir. Tout le monde se met à courir vers la sortie, les rapaces se jettent dans leur piaule avec une telle rapidité qu'on entend des bruits de verrou cliqueter dans tous les sens comme si l'apocalypse arrivait. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me tourner vers Kid pour obtenir une hypothétique explication sur ce vent de terreur soufflé par l'arrivée du directeur des rapaces. Il prend une expression paniquée et murmure un vague : « Oh putain… » Avant de se carapater comme les autres, à la recherche d'une sortie.

Complètement sonné par l'incongruité totale de ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux, je ne bouge même pas. Si bien que Kid fait demi-tour et m'attrape par la capuche en tirant comme une brute.

– C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE LAMBINER !

Toujours aussi incrédule, j'accepte de courir et de sauter par-dessus les quelques étudiants trop saouls pour se relever. Je me contente de suivre Kid, que je n'avais jamais vu aussi apeuré à l'idée d'être puni. Après avoir quitté le dortoir, j'essaye d'obtenir une réponse à mes interrogations, tout en esquivant les autres fuyards.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ?

Kid ne s'arrête pas, il tourne, bifurque, emprunte des corridors au hasard, avant de faire demi-tour et d'en choisir un autre. Après m'avoir essoufflé le plus possible, il se glisse dans une alcôve, caché par une statue et m'entraîne avec lui. Il passe la tête derrière la statue pour vérifier que personne ne nous voit, souffle un grand coup et se décide enfin à me dire ce que j'ai raté.

– Mihawk, le directeur des rapaces, me rappelle-t-il. Il s'amuse parfois à faire des petites chasses à l'homme improvisées dans les couloirs, avec un joli fusil hypodermique. Surtout lors des fêtes, quand ça fait un peu trop de bruit et qu'on a la mauvaise idée de le réveiller. Il cible plus particulièrement les gars des légions qui n'ont rien à foutre dans sa zone. Nous, par exemple.

Il me faut quelques seconde avant d'encaisser ce qu'il vient de me dire.

– Attends : QUOI ?

– Le premier directeur est un chef de la pègre, le second un trafiquant d'armes, le troisième c'était quoi son job avant d'arriver ici à ton avis ?! me demande-t-il sur un ton passablement agacé.

– Quoi, c'est un assassin ? je demande, par hasard.

– Gagné, me répond Kid, toujours aussi nerveux. Et des fois, il s'entraîne pour ne pas perdre la main.

Là encore, je prends l'information comme un uppercut en plein visage. Ca fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler en une seule soirée. Brusquement, Bartolomeo déboule juste à côté de nous et se met à hurler en nous voyant. Kid lui-même pousse un cri assez ridicule. Réalisant qu'il n'y a pas de danger imminent, ils se calment et marmonnent à l'unisson : « Ah, c'est toi. »

Quant à moi, je suis complètement paumé.

– Attends, deux secondes, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'il BUTE les résidents ? dis-je à Kid, sans contrôler ma voix qui monte un peu dans les aigus.

– Mais non, grogne-t-il. Il aime bien nous tirer des fléchettes tranquillisantes dans les miches et nous coller des punitions très créatives après. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas qu'il t'attrape.

– On aurait dû se douter qu'il viendrait ce soir, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ça, ajoute Bartolomeo en reprenant bruyamment son souffle.

La seconde suivante, il se redresse comme un ressort et se raidit d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait pris une décharge électrique. En tournant sur lui-même pour constater les dégâts, il pousse un hurlement et essaye de s'enfuir plus loin dans le couloir. Je le regarde poursuivre sa course maladroite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol, comme une chèvre paniquée. A côté de moi, Kid pâlit.

A l'autre bout du corridor, une voix à la fois nasillarde et traînante se fait entendre.

– Tiens, le disciple de Doflamingo. Pour une surprise.

Posté à l'entrée du couloir, comme un cow-boy, se tient Mihawk. Je ne l'avais jamais croisé jusqu'à présent, et il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'imaginais. Il doit avoir le même âge que Crocodile et Doflamingo, mais il fait beaucoup jeune. Il a des cheveux noirs de jais, une moustache impeccablement taillée et des yeux de vélociraptor qui ferait frémir le plus terrifiant des lions.

C'est pourquoi je me sens particulièrement mal à l'aise au moment où il pose ses pupilles sur moi. J'ai alors le sentiment qu'être « le disciple de Doflamingo » ne va pas du tout me servir pour échapper à cette situation.

Le plus calmement du monde, il arme son fusil et pose son œil sur la lunette de visée qui y est accrochée. Un frisson me fait tressaillir et Kid, les mains levées devant lui en signe de reddition, tente de le stopper :

– Oh la ! Du calme, tu vas quand même pas tirer sur le chouchou de Doflamingo ?

Je le fusille du regard, il sait que je ne veux pas être associé à lui.

Mihawk lève le nez de son énorme arme, semble réfléchir quelques secondes, puis hausse les épaules. Indifférent.

– Si.

Il pointe sur fusil sur moi et tire. Un chuintement sonore retentit dans le couloir et, par réflexe, je ferme les yeux. Je sens mon corps et mes organes sursauter pour se préparer au choc, mais rien ne se produit. Quand je rouvre les yeux, Kid est figé à côté de moi et Mihawk est penché sur son flingue, toujours parfaitement calme.

– Voilà qui va pimenter la partie, dit-il. Je vous laisse cinq secondes d'avance, le temps de recharger. Un…

Kid et moi ne demandons pas notre reste : nous nous précipitons vers la sortie la plus proche. Kid court plus vite que moi et sa connaissance encyclopédique des couloirs du château est alors très utile. Je le suis sans me poser de question, en courant comme un dératé. Sur le chemin, nous croisons d'autres « proies » qui fuient immédiatement dans le même sens que nous. A l'instant même où je demande si nous l'avons semé, je les entends crier et s'écrouler quelque part derrière nous.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette soirée ?

Kid bifurque encore dans un couloir plus étroit, que je ne reconnais pas, mais je lui fais confiance. Je le suis en dévalant les marches et en me cognant dans les murs. Les cris qui résonnent au-dessus de nos têtes me confirment que Mihawk est suffisamment loin pour qu'on trouve un endroit où nous planquer en attendant de regagner notre dortoir. J'espère qu'on ne s'en est pas trop éloignés, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai qu'une envie : m'enfoncer dans mon matelas et éventuellement y prendre racine.

Quant à Kid, il n'a pas l'air de faiblir, il n'est même pas essoufflé. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il se faufile dans les recoins du chapeau avec autant d'aisance que le ferait un serpent dans les hautes herbes. Après presque dix minutes de cavalcade éreintante, il ralentit enfin et jette des coups d'œil nerveux dans tous les sens. A mon tour, je prends le temps de détailler la zone et je la reconnais. Nous sommes dans le couloir réservé aux profs, celui-là même où nous nous sommes croisés lors de ma toute première escapade nocturne.

– Tu es sûr de toi ? L'interroge-je, à bout de souffle.

Il ne me répond pas mais me fait signe de le suivre. J'accepte, quoi qu'avec un peu moins de confiance aveugle. Se faire attraper parce qu'on était à une fête, c'est une chose, mais se faire attraper par un assassin, qui n'en a visiblement rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit, dans une aile interdite du château, c'en est une autre.

Kid avance encore de quelques pas et ouvre une porte sur sa droite. Celle-là aussi je la reconnais : c'est le cagibi aux étagères et aux cartons, celle où j'ai trouvé l'agenda de Ace la première fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne planque. Kid à l'air de le penser, puisqu'il attend que je rentre pour fermer la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'écroule par terre pour reprendre mon souffle. Il m'imite. Il ne l'a pas montré jusqu'à présent mais il est épuisé lui aussi : il est en sueur.

– C'est quoi ce type ? je demande enfin, après deux bonnes minutes à haleter. Ca le prend souvent les envies sadiques comme ça ?

– Souvent ce n'est pas le mot, mais c'est déjà arrivé oui.

– J'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas avoir l'idée de fouiller ici, sinon on va vraiment avoir l'air con.

– Tu ne connais pas l'expression : « pour cacher la feuille entre dans la forêt » ? C'est exactement ce qu'on vient de faire.

Le temps de reprendre mon souffle, j'observe la pièce. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été rangée. Il y a toujours autant de cartons, mais ils ont été entreposés sur les étagères. Je me félicite d'avoir pris les affaires de Ace avant cela, j'espère seulement que ça n'a pas été remarqué.

– Au fait, me rappelle-je soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici la première fois qu'on s'est croisé ?

Je réalise que je ne le lui avais jamais demandé. Il me regarde avec hésitation, puis accepte de me répondre entre deux respirations.

– C'était sur ces étagères que les gardiens et moi on se laissait des objets de trocs et de l'argent. Mais comme tu vois, on ne le fait plus trop.

Tout à coup, un bruit dans le couloir nous fait nous relever : quelqu'un qui marche au pas de course, encore un chuintement, un cri, et le choc caractéristique qui suit une chute violente sur le carrelage. Tous les deux nous comprenons immédiatement ce qu'il se passe : Mihawk est là et il a trouvé une cible. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri.

Kid grogne un « merde » pendant que je scrute la pièce, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, n'importe laquelle. Mon regard tombe sur les armoires du fond, où j'avais eu l'idée de me planquer la première fois. Ca n'avait même pas marché, Kid m'avait trouvé au bout de trente secondes, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Les bruits de pas du couloir se rapprochent. J'attrape Kid par le bras et l'entraîne vers la plus grande armoire – coup de chance, elle est ouverte.

– T'es malade ? Je ne rentrerai jamais là-dedans.

– Discute pas.

Je le pousse à l'intérieur – en tassant un peu, il est effectivement trop épais pour l'espace qu'offre le malheureux meuble – et m'engouffre à sa suite.

C'est un exercice très difficile à rendre à la fois rapide et discret. Je suis obligé de l'écraser contre les parois métalliques pour me glisser à mon tour dans l'étroitesse de cette armoire. La tôle proteste au moment où j'appuie mon dos contre elle et Kid en fait de même quand je glisse une de mes jambes entre les siennes.

C'est la position la plus inconfortable que j'ai jamais tenue. A nous deux, nous prenons tellement de place que la porte ne se referme même pas sur nous. Il reste encore un interstice lumineux qui me permet d'observer le reste de la pièce depuis ma position. Je tends l'oreille et guette l'arrivée d'un éventuel intrus. Je perçois les bruits de pas, lents et calmes, de plus en plus proches. Ca ne me plaît pas.

Je me tourne vers Kid, en quête de soutien moral dans cette galère commune, mais c'est en croisant son regard que je réalise combien son visage est proche du mien, au point de sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux.

Je pensais que l'alcool avait endormi mes sens pour le reste de la soirée, mais je me trompais. Je n'étais pas prêt à les recevoir ainsi : d'un seul coup, tous en même temps, plus affutés et sensibles que jamais. Alors que depuis des années j'avais oublié, mis de côté, l'existence de mon corps – qui n'était rien de plus qu'un vaisseau destiné à déplacer mon esprit d'un point A à un point B – à cet instant, j'ai une conscience aigue du sang qui circule dans mes veines, fait battre mon cœur, précipite ma respiration et contrôle toutes mes réactions sans que je n'aie la moindre emprise sur elles. Je n'ose plus faire un seul mouvement. A la fois par peur de provoquer davantage de réactions anarchiques, à la fois par crainte de manquer le moindre tremblement, le moindre soubresaut émanant du corps de Kid, dont je perçois chacune des vibrations.

Il ne bouge plus non plus, il se contente de me regarder. Par défi sans doute, je refuse de détourner les yeux, malgré ma gêne, mais c'est l'exercice le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. Si je parviens à soutenir son regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter tous les détails de ses traits, qui m'avaient échappés jusqu'alors : il a une cicatrice discrète qui lui lézarde l'arcade sourcilière, une autre qui lui transperce la pommette, une fossette capricieuse qui va et vient à chaque fois qu'il change d'expression et un nez si insolemment pointu qu'il a l'audace de frôler ma peau.

A peine ose-t-il remuer pour trouver une position plus confortable à tenir dans cet espace confiné, que la vague sensorielle revient me submerger, avec plus d'intensité cette-fois, et me met au supplice. Je n'étais déjà pas serein à l'idée d'être si proche de son visage, voilà que maintenant il réduit encore plus les distances qui séparent son torse du mien. En temps normal, je me connais, je serai passablement répugné à l'idée d'être collé à un homme qui a sué des litres et dont les effluves ont envahi l'atmosphère. Ce n'est pas le cas ici. Au contraire, son odeur de transpiration est loin d'être désagréable, elle est même un peu sucrée, comme celle que l'on pourrait sentir dans un oreiller.

Je n'aurais pas dû penser une chose pareille : à la seconde où cette comparaison me traverse l'esprit, ma machinerie interne perd les pédales. Comme un départ d'incendie, je sens mon sang chauffer et se changer en un feu brûlant et dévastateur. Il fait naître en moi une sensation nouvelle elle part du ventre puis se répand dans tout mon corps, plus particulièrement dans mes mains, mes joues et la partie la plus évidente. Elle réduit à néant toutes les défenses que j'avais bâties pour résister. La chaleur grimpe et avec elle, le pouls s'accélère : c'est l'abandon.

En face, je sens un tressaillement. Un très imperceptible mouvement de sourcil, qui m'indique que je suis démasqué. Ma respiration précipitée ne lui a pas échappé, puisque nos cages thoraciques rivalisent comme deux aimants qui luttent pour se toucher. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant de savoir lequel de nous deux dégainera le premier. D'après ce que je sens, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque à Kid, mais il reste immobile, par peur de ma sauvagerie habituelle je suppose.

Comment lui faire comprendre que toute tentative d'apprivoisement est désormais la bienvenue ?

C'est à moi d'envoyer valser ma froideur habituelle. L'urgence se fait sentir, mon corps réclame. Puisque son long museau est à portée du mien, j'ose une très légère caresse, pour l'inviter à faire ce que j'ai très envie qu'il fasse.

Sa réaction est immédiate, je n'ai même pas le temps de cligner des yeux : sa bouche est déjà sur la mienne. Et ce qui était déjà brûlant, devient volcanique.

Le peu de conscience de la réalité qui subsistait encore dans mon esprit éclate en morceaux. Le reste du monde s'est tu, à présent toute mon attention est focalisée sur ce baiser inattendu qui ne demandait qu'à exister. Mes mains se précipitent sur sa nuque pour approfondir le contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Enhardi par mon enthousiasme, il m'imite et passe son bras dans mon dos pour resserrer son étreinte. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux utilise sa langue le premier, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est une sensation que je voudrais voir durer toute ma vie. C'est maladroit et précipité, ça m'enivre.

Sa bouche aussi est sucrée. Son goût conjugué à son odeur m'affame d'autant plus : je veux tout, tout de suite et tant pis pour le reste. Plus sa main se fait audacieuse, plus ma faim se manifeste. Même s'il me serre à m'en brise les vertèbres, je ne suis pas encore assez proche. Même si mon corps se presse déjà au maximum contre le sien, j'en veux plus. Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler les allées et venues de mes propres mains, il y a trop à toucher, trop à caresser, trop à griffer, à agripper, à saisir, à sentir. L'une se perd dans ses cheveux, l'autre se plante dans son épaule et lui arrache un grognement. Il me rend la pareille en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

J'ai le cœur qui explose et j'en perds la notion du temps. La frénésie s'intensifie et l'air se fait de plus en plus moite. Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de cette armoire.

_Clac !_

Le bruit de la porte qui claque nous sépare instantanément et nous coupe la respiration. Par « chance », ce n'est pas celle de l'armoire, juste celle du cagibi. Je tourne la tête en direction de l'interstice, pour reconnaître l'intrus – à qui j'ai présentement très envie de couper la tête avec une cruauté des plus radicales.

Je ne vois personne, cependant je reconnais les voix qui s'élèvent dans la pièce, mi murmurées, mi criées.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! S'énerve Sabo. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as fait venir ici, ça te fait marrer qu'il tire sur tout le monde ? Ca ne t'as pas suffit de passer tes nerfs sur un plus faible que toi en le forçant à faire la plonge ?

– Lâche-moi avec ta compassion de merde, lui répond la voix méprisante de Stelly. Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu respectais notre famille, pour commencer.

Je ne vois pas Sabo, mais le long silence qui suit la déclaration de Stelly est éloquent : il est vert de rage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? poursuit-il, les dents serrées.

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un _renfloue les caisses_, crache Stelly. Puisque tu gaspilles l'argent de père avec tes causes pourries, je suis bien obligé de trouver des combines pour réparer tes erreurs.

– Tu as parié sur la venue de Mihawk alors que c'est toi qui l'as fait venir ? T'es vraiment une ordure sans nom…

Toujours en me fiant au son, je devine qu'ils s'empoignent par le col.

– C'est moi l'ordure ? C'est toi qui préfère tes nouveaux potes à ta propre famille, au point de nous ruiner. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi père essaye encore de sauver les meubles avec toi, t'es une cause perdue.

– Génial, cessez donc de vous préoccuper de moi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Les bruits suivants m'indiquent qu'ils se bagarrent un peu, et au grognement de douleur que pousse Stelly, je devine qu'il n'a pas eu le dessus. Stelly insulte brièvement Sabo et quitte la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Se croyant seul, Sabo souffle de colère puis donne un coup de pied dans un carton. J'attends avec impatience qu'il s'en aille, mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon portable se met à vibrer rageusement dans ma poche arrière. Non seulement à lui seul il fait un bruit d'enfer, mais en plus, étant un peu plus sensible que d'habitude, je sursaute et me cogne contre le plafond. Kid sursaute à son tour. Je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche puis je lui fais signe de rester silencieux.

– Si il y a quelqu'un là-dedans, c'est le moment de sortir hein, claironne Sabo, un peu irrité.

Je suis son conseil et je m'extirpe de l'armoire, en prenant bien soin de cacher Kid. Je ne l'entends pas protester, ça m'arrange, je préfère garder le contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe maintenant.

Sabo se faufile entre les étagères et affiche un visage à la fois soulagé et surpris de me voir.

– Law ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-ded…

– Rien du tout.

Il lève un sourcil.

– Enfin si, je corrige. Je me cachais. De Mihawk. A cause du flingue.

Je parle beaucoup trop. Heureusement, il ne le relève pas et se gratte la nuque.

– Tu as entendu notre conversation j'imagine ?

– Non ? Si, pas tout.

Il me regarde comme si je nageais en plein délire. J'aurais voulu un peu de temps pour préparer la conversation, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je suis pris au dépourvu – j'ai d'autres choses en tête pour le moment – et j'ai du mal à retrouver mes esprits, il l'a bien remarqué.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air fiévreux.

– Donc Stelly et toi êtes de la même famille ?

Je préfère changer de sujet avant qu'il ne s'intéresse trop à moi. Par chance, ça fonctionne, à peine ai-je prononcé le nom de Stelly qu'il se renfrogne et fait la grimace.

– Hélas, grogne-t-il. C'est mon frère.

– Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

Il hausse les épaules.

– Je sais. Je ne suis pas fier d'appartenir à cette famille. Malheureusement, ils ne vont plus me lâcher à cause de cette histoire de fric.

Il regarde dans le vide puis se racle la gorge, gêné.

– Hum, bref, j'apprécierai que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as entendu.

J'opine du chef pour le rassurer. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas en état d'analyser la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister, alors je garde tout cela dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard.

– Merci, soupire-t-il. On va pouvoir sortir, Mihawk est descendu à l'étage du dessous. C'est le moment ou jamais pour regagner nos dortoirs.

Il se dirige vers la porte, et au lieu de la franchir, il se tourne vers moi en me lançant un « tu viens ? » amical.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je refuse de le suivre, ça va paraître suspect et en même temps je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tant pis, je réfléchirai plus tard. Pour le moment, je ne suis plus bon à rien, à part mourir de déception. Je lui emboîte le pas, la tête vide, comme un zombie. Mon corps enclenche le pilote automatique et traîne des pieds, sur la route de ma chambre.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré de toute ma vie.

* * *

…

_ALORS. _

_Il était TEMPS. Je sais que je suis un monstre de cruauté de leur avoir fait ça, mais que voulez-vous. Ils sont en enfer, les pauvres. _

_Par contre je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre. Je pense que c'est un de mes préférés. J'ai vraiment osé faire le coup du : « Oh mince ils sont coincés dans un placard ! » mais j'en suis ravie. Par contre, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, eu du mal à écrire la scène où il s'embrasse enfin. C'est très dur de décrire la montée du désir, je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien fait. J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Sinon, Mihawk. Je trouvais ça beaucoup trop drôle. Je pense que ce serait bien son genre. _

_Ensuite, il y a quelques temps j'avais parlé de faire une FAQ, alors j'ai créé un curious cat pour l'occasion. C'est anonyme alors lâchez-vous ! (Enfin, soyez gentils quand même. Je sais que les gens ont tendance à balancer des trucs pas très sympas avec ce système, donc que tout le monde reste respectueux svp ) _

_Comme FFnet ne veut pas que je copie/colle de lien, je rajoute des espaces entre les slash et les points : _curiouscat . qa / LEsculape2

_Et pour finir, vous le savez, il ne reste que les bonus SMS. Déjà, voilà pourquoi le maudit téléphone de Law vibrait : _

_Law & Cora _

_**Cora :**__ Je sais qu'il est tard mais je m'ennuie alors je te partage le dernier meme rigolo que j'ai trouvé : _

_*photo du meme du chat qui a un nez et une perruque de clown, avec écrit : « pouet pouet je suis un poti blagueur* _

_**Law :**__ CORA BORDEL. T'as un don pour faire les choses AU PIRE moment. _

_Et EVIDEMMENT, votre favori : _

_Kid & Killer : _

_**Kid :**__ mec, dis moi que t'es réveillé _

_**Killer :**__ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?_

_**Kid :**__ hum_

_**Kid :**__ c'est un peu délicat à expliquer_

_**Killer :**__ Ok. J'ai peur. _

_**Kid :**__ ce soir je suis allé à la soirée dans votre dortoir avec Law et comme d'hab ça a dégénéré, bref_

_**Killer :**__ Ah je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des coups de feu. _

_**Kid :**__ et donc_

_**Kid :**__ tu vas rire_

_**Killer :**__ Ouaaaaiiiiiis… ?_

_**Kid :**__ mais sur le trajet retour il est possible qu'on se soit roulé une pelle de l'espace_

_**Killer :**__ Quoi_

_**Killer :**__ ATTENDS QUOI_

_**Kid :**__ oui_

_**Killer :**__ CONTEXTE. _

_**Kid :**__ j'en sais rien moi, l'adrénaline ? j'ai rien compris_

_**Killer :**__ Il t'a sauté dessus c'est ça ? _

_**Kid :**__ même pas, c'était mutuel _

_**Killer :**__ Sapristi. _

_**Kid :**__ puis alors une grosse pelle quoi. il m'a tiré les cheveux_

_**Killer :**__ Epargne moi les détails tu veux ?_

_**Kid :**__ il faut bien que j'en parle_

_**Killer :**__ Et après ?_

_**Kid :**__ après rien_

_**Killer :**__ Comment ça « rien » ?! Tu lui as serré la main, en bon copain, et au lit ? MAIS. _

_**Kid :**__ qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _

_**Killer :**__ Bin j'espère au moins que t'as kiffé. _

_**Kid :**__ …c'est possible._

_Voilà. Donc vous vous en doutez, ça va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu après ça. _

_Allez, on se voit plus tard pour la suite. La fin approche ! En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos encouragements et vos adorables commentaires, ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup et ça fait du bien en cette période compliquée !_

_Edit : alors, quelqu'un a relevé une petite incohérence, donc j'ajoute ceci : effectivement, Kid a les clés du mitard. Mais si Law n'y pense pas c'est juste parce que... bah j'ai oublié de rappeler ce détail. C'est pas la faute de Law, c'est moi, j'étais fatiguée. Du coup, comme je suis de mauvaise foi on va dire que c'est parce qu'il a un peu bu et qu'il est dans le déni, du coup il n'y a pas pensé non plus pour le moment xD_


	17. 16 - Libre antenne

_Hey ! _

_Je saiiis, je suis très en retard. Mais pour ma défense, mon déconfinement ne s'est pas très bien passé et ce chapitre là, il m'aura fait SOUFFRIR. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire parce que c'est un passage de transition, j'ai surtout hâte d'arriver à la suite. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

* * *

Dès dix heure, le petit haut parleur de la chambre se met à grésiller pour délivrer son insupportable message quotidien, m'arrachant à un sommeil pourtant précaire. J'aurais voulu le dégommer en lui jetant le premier objet venu, mais j'ai les membres lourds et les yeux encore collés. Il va me falloir quelques minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. C'est lamentable, je n'ai pas beaucoup bu et pourtant j'ai l'impression de me réveiller sous les roues d'un cinq tonnes.

Je ne me souviens même plus de l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché : après avoir parcouru les couloirs avec Sabo, en rasant les murs, je suis rentré dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes vêtements et je me suis écroulé sur mon lit. Ensuite, je crois avoir attendu Kid pendant un moment avant de m'endormir sur la béquille.

Je tourne la tête pour observer sa couchette au-dessus de ma tête il n'est toujours pas là. Soit il s'est fait prendre, soit il est passé pendant que je dormais et je l'ai raté. Ou alors il ne m'a pas suivi.

– Taureau : vous allez être content, un truc que vous attendiez depuis longtemps va se produire.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parviens enfin à me lever, avec la migraine. Je pourrais blâmer l'alcool, mais je crois plutôt qu'elle vient de l'abondance d'informations que mon cerveau se retrouve obligé de traiter maintenant que je suis en mesure de réfléchir : Drake sait parfaitement que j'enquête sur la mort de Ace, il semblait le connaître même s'il nie avoir géré un pari, Sabo et Stelly sont frères et ont des problèmes d'argent, Mihawk a un hobby extrêmement dangereux, j'ai embrassé Kid dans une armoire et c'était fantastique.

Ca fait beaucoup pour un dimanche matin.

Si au moins cet abruti avait daigné me suivre cette nuit, j'aurais été fixé sur au moins une des questions qui me turlupinent. Mais finalement, il est encore fourré je ne sais où et je me retrouve la tête à la fois vide et pleine, sans savoir ce quel comportement adopter. Sans compter l'avertissement que Drake m'a lancé à son sujet et qui vient tout juste de me revenir.

J'ai peut-être écarté l'information un peu vite. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ? Il y a un rapport entre Kid et Ace que je n'ai pas vu ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le penser, ça ressemble plutôt à une solution de facilité complètement absurde : un crime a eu lieu alors c'est forcément du côté du _fou dangereux_ qu'il faut chercher. Tu parles d'un raisonnement. Mais suis-je vraiment en état de réfléchir à cette question objectivement après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais même pas où il est de toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me laisse en plan. Est-ce que je suis censé m'en inquiéter ? Je ne sais même pas quelle réaction avoir. C'était tellement soudain que je n'ai rien compris. Je ne sais même pas non plus comment je me sens, est-ce que je suis content ou pas ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'arrive pas à identifier l'émotion qui me traverse.

Le bruit qui provient du couloir me tire de ma réflexion : les autres commencent à sortir de leurs chambres pour aller manger. Je ferais bien d'en faire de même, j'ai besoin de me recentrer un peu, j'ai beaucoup de choses à réfléchir et une douche à prendre. Je me sens dégueulasse.

Mais avant ça, j'envoie un message à Kid. Juste un. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire.

_Law : Tu t'es fait choper ou pas du coup ? C'était pour te tenir au courant : je vais essayer de déverrouiller le téléphone aujourd'hui. _

A vrai dire, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de faire ça, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire. Et puis il est inutile de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'armoire, il est le premier à le savoir. J'imagine qu'il ne va pas me répondre avant ce soir de toute façon, où qu'il soit, alors autant faire ce que j'ai dit et déverrouiller ce maudit machin. Après m'être douché et avoir mangé quelque chose.

Je sors dans le couloir et me sens tout de suite agressé par le remue-ménage alentour. Il y a des mecs torse nu qui vont et viennent en se racontant la soirée de la veille dans tout le dortoir. Pourquoi ressentent-ils le besoin de brailler aussi fort ? Ca me dépasse.

Ca m'embête un peu qu'ils soient tous là pour aller prendre ma douche mais tant pis. J'ai trop mal au crâne pour m'en passer, ma pudeur n'aura qu'à se manifester plus tard. La porte d'à côté s'ouvre discrètement et Bartolomeo en sort, lui aussi partiellement à poil. Je croyais avoir la tête dans le cul, mais finalement ça va, je crois que je m'en tire pas trop mal à côté de lui. Ses cernes ont largement surpassé les miennes et son visage est tellement froissé que je peine à reconnaître ses traits.

En le regardant, je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé : Mihawk l'avait pourtant touché, alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans sa chambre ?

– T'es toujours entier toi ? Je croyais que Mihawk t'avais eu ?

Ses pupilles oscillent vaguement dans ma direction.

– 'Faut croire, il a touché plein de monde alors il a dû ramasser quelqu'un d'autre pour ses jeux de sadique, baille-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en traînant des pieds et en boitant comme un zombie.

J'ai de nouveau une pensée pour Kid s'il s'est fait prendre, quel genre de saloperies pourrait-on lui fait subir cette fois encore ? J'espère que ce con ne s'est pas fait attraper sur la route, j'ai assez de culpabilité accumulée pour Cora. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en ressentir plus.

[Ellipse]

La cafétéria est encore une fois noire de monde et l'ambiance est au beau fixe. Je pensais que l'arrivée fracassante du directeur des rapaces à la fête d'hier soir aurait refroidi les esprits, mais c'est tout le contraire. Ca papote, ça hurle, ça glousse et ça roule des mécaniques comme si de rien était. Je ne m'y ferai jamais.

D'après les conversations que je capte en me faufilant entre les tables pour arriver jusqu'au café, des paris ont été gagnés, d'autres perdus – à priori, personne n'est parvenu à s'exfiltrer du château pour aller chez les filles. Je me demande combien ces paris ont pu rapporter aux heureux gagnants, mais c'est une question pour le moi du futur. Pour l'instant, j'aime autant me concentrer sur un seul objectif : trouver un moyen de fouiller dans ce fichu portable antique.

J'ai prévu de demander à Usopp s'il veut bien me filer un coup de main. Il m'a déjà expliqué que c'était dans ses cordes, ce genre de problème. Mais je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour le payer, les petites missions de Kid ont fini par me ruiner et ce qu'il me reste est dédié au strict nécessaire, alors j'espère qu'il acceptera de me faire crédit en attendant que je me remplume.

J'ai balayé du regard toute la verrière, mais il ne s'est pas encore montré. Ca me laisse le temps de piller les derniers gâteaux disponibles et de prendre mon café, comme d'habitude. Il me faut au moins ça pour commencer la journée l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

Mais je sens que ce n'est pas gagné. Killer me fixe avec insistance depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, et il me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais il ne se décourage pas. Mon stress augmente au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent et où je sens son regard braqué sur ma nuque. C'est infernal. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi il fait ça et ça me plaît encore moins.

Alors que je me retourne pour le foudroyer du regard – histoire de lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'il arrête son manège – il me montre ses paumes, en signe de paix, et engage la conversation avant même que je n'ai le temps de froncer les sourcils :

– Je tiens à te faire remarquer que je n'ai rien dit.

Evidemment, quitte à ce qu'il l'ouvre, il fallait que ce soit pour dire ça. Il aurait pu s'abstenir. Maintenant, je suis encore plus mal à l'aise : c'est sa façon de me confirmer qu'il est parfaitement au courant que j'ai fourré ma langue dans la bouche de Kid.

Une bouffée de chaleur monte en moi, jusqu'à mon visage. J'espère que ma gêne n'est pas trop visible, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de tout ça avec Killer, c'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça. Même si je me demande ce que Kid a bien pu lui raconter. Je suis tout de même un petit peu vexé qu'il se soit précipité pour en parler à son pote plutôt qu'à moi, alors que je suis le premier concerné dans cette histoire et que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à attendre une suite qui n'est jamais venue.

– J'aime autant que tu ne fasses aucun commentaire, effectivement, je grogne en serrant les dents.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain.

Il me dévisage encore quelques secondes, puis se résigne, la mine basse. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il espérait, que je lui raconte les détails ? Et puis quoi encore, il m'a confirmé lui-même qu'il était une commère, il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il sait déjà. Et il est hors de question que je lui fasse part de mon ressenti quant à ce baiser, j'ai déjà du mal à y repenser sans déclencher des réflexes physiologiques qu'il est problématique d'avoir en public, alors en discuter avec un tiers : certainement pas.

Par contre, j'imagine qu'il sait où se trouve Kid et pourquoi il a jugé bon de se volatiliser comme ça et c'est une information que je tiens à connaître.

– En revanche, je veux bien que tu me dises s'il s'est fait prendre ou pas.

Je suppose que la réponse est non, puisque Kid et lui ont eu le temps de se raconter les derniers potins comme deux petites vieilles qui font leur marché, mais passons.

– Non, il ne s'est pas fait prendre. Je pensais que tu serais le premier au courant.

Moi aussi. Et maintenant je comprends encore moins ce que je suis censé penser.

Heureusement pour ma tension artérielle : Killer n'insiste pas. Il semble avoir compris tout seul qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop me poser de questions pour le moment. Je suis déjà assez perdu comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter mais de me concentrer sur autre chose. Aussi, dès que j'aperçois enfin Usopp et Luffy à l'autre bout de la salle, je déguerpis du comptoir et me précipite dans leur direction.

Luffy est mort de rire. D'après ce que j'entends, il raconte sa fuite de la soirée d'hier. Et à la tête que fait Usopp, je devine qu'il ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout mais qu'il veut bien pardonner à Luffy d'être toujours aussi positif. En me voyant approcher, ils se taisent tous les deux et me saluent d'un signe de la main. Je préfère ne pas tourner autour du pot et demander directement à Usopp ce qui m'intéresse, sinon ils vont encore me tanner avec leur podcast. Je commence à les connaître.

– J'ai un service à te demander.

– Ouais ?

– Tu m'as dit que ton truc c'était les ordinateurs et tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce fièrement.

– Absolument !

– Alors, est-ce que tu saurais, par exemple, déverrouiller un code, un mot de passe ou un truc comme ça ?

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, mais prend bien le temps de me dévisager de haut en bas, un peu amusé par ma question.

– Tu te rends compte que c'est quatre vingt dix pour cent de ce qu'on me demande de faire ça ? Evidemment que je sais le faire.

– Génial, alors m'ouvrir ce truc là tu pourrais ?

Je sors l'énorme téléphone de ma poche et lui remets en main pour qu'il l'observe une seconde. Comme moi la première fois, il s'extasie sur le modèle du portable et joue avec le clapet.

– Ouais, je pense, je vais voir. Laisse le moi, j'essayerai de te faire ça, dit-il en me souriant.

– Il y a juste un petit problème, l'avertis-je en me grattant la nuque. Je suis un peu raide en ce moment, ça te dérange si je te paie plus tard ?

Ca m'embête de lui demander ça, puisque depuis le début ils sont tous très sympas avec moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je compte sur le fait qu'il sait que je suis plutôt réglo pour accepter, mais rien n'est garanti. Luffy, qui s'était tu jusque-là se réveille soudain.

– Ah, ton pari n'a pas marché alors ?

Je repense à ce que Drake m'a dit. Même si mon envie de m'entretenir avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de parier, on peut bel et bien dire que j'ai perdu au change. Sur tous les plans.

– Pas vraiment, non, je réponds.

Usopp hausse les épaules tout en grignotant un cookie sorti de je ne sais où. Je crois d'abord qu'il va accepter sans broncher, mais il échange un regard entendu avec Luffy. Tous les deux rigolent, je le sens mal.

– Malheureusement non, désolé Law. Je ne fais pas crédit, soupire-t-il d'un ton grave. Mais il y a peut-être autre chose que tu peux faire…

– Quoi ?

Lui et Luffy se regardent à nouveau en rigolant, visiblement très fiers d'eux. Je comprends où ils veulent en venir. Ils ne lâchent vraiment pas l'affaire…

– Encore avec ça ? Je vous ai déjà dit non, je m'énerve.

– Allez, insiste Luffy. Ca va être marrant.

– Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je vienne ?

– Bah parce qu'on t'aime bien, andouille, se moque-t-il à nouveau.

Usopp agite le vieux téléphone verrouillé sous mon nez, pour me narguer.

– Sinon tant pis, ne viens pas. Mais alors tu devras te débrouiller tout seul avec ce machin.

Je ne les aurais pas cru si fourbes, les salauds. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ca fait des semaines qu'ils me bassinent avec ça, dire que j'ai cru qu'ils finiraient par abandonner. J'ai sous-estimé leur détermination. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, mais j'ai besoin de déverrouiller ce téléphone. Je prends une grande inspiration résignée – Luffy se met déjà à trépigner – et me rend.

– Bon, c'est d'accord.

– YES ! Hurlent-ils en se levant d'un seul coup et en se tapant dans la main.

A voir leur réaction, j'ai l'impression d'être une célébrité, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont si contents. Ils en font dix fois trop.

Luffy, ravi, me donne une grande tape dans le dos qui manque de me faire tomber, avant de m'expliquer la procédure sans respirer une seule fois.

– Super alors écoute, voilà comment ça va se passer : rendez-vous ce soir vers vingt et une heure dans la salle insonorisée – tu sais, celle qu'on a eue grâce à toi ? – et on s'installe tranquillement le temps que tout le monde arrive, que tout soit branché, tout ça, puis on se fait une session d'une heure et demie, des fois on déborde un peu et ça dure deux heures, mais tu vas voir c'est cool on se marre bien. Puis t'es pas obligé de raconter des trucs que t'as pas envie de dire, si tu sais pas de quoi parler, Usopp et moi on te guidera un peu. Je vais voir si Sabo veut bien venir aussi puisqu'il m'avait promis de passer un de ces quatre. Mais tu vas voir on va se marrer !

J'aurais aimé que son enthousiasme soit communicatif, mais il vient juste de me mettre une pression monstrueuse. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de devoir passer un examen alors que je dois seulement m'asseoir autour d'une table et parler dans un micro ?

– Attends, tu as dit ce soir ? je réalise soudain.

– Ouais ! Si t'as prévu un truc, tu annules.

– Mais…

– Ok, on fait comme ça ! Allez à ce soir.

Enfin, il me lâche et retourne à son petit-déjeuner.

Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m'embarquer encore.

[Ellipse]

La soirée est venue beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Sans doute grâce à ma sieste de trois heures, durant laquelle j'ai espéré – et craint – que Kid revienne dans la chambre, en vain. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devient. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il se trouve sur le toit, mais n'ayant jamais reçu de réponse à mon premier message, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller vérifier.

Je ne l'aurais pas parié, mais en définitive : je suis bien content d'avoir quelque chose à faire ce soir. Ce podcast m'évitera de penser au reste, même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter au micro. Ils ont beau me répéter que ça n'a rien de compliqué, qu'on va juste discuter, je reste persuadé que je vais plomber l'ambiance en moins d'une seconde. Et je n'aime pas discuter, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

A mon arrivée dans la bibliothèque, je m'étonne de la trouver beaucoup plus animée que d'habitude. Toutes les lumières sont allumées, et des voix s'élèvent depuis la salle insonorisée dont la porte est encore grande ouverte. Je reconnais Killer, assis un peu à l'écart. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit invité, il doit seulement beaucoup aimer cet endroit pour y passer autant de temps. Je m'efforce de l'ignorer en passant devant lui, il me fait penser à Kid et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Les autres m'accueillent chaleureusement et referment la porte derrière moi – il semblerait que je sois le dernier arrivé. Luffy et Usopp s'affairent derrière un ordinateur portable pendant que Bartolomeo branche je ne sais quoi et me lance un casque.

– Mets ça sur tes oreilles et assieds-toi, m'ordonne-t-il en me désignant une chaise ou prendre place.

Je choisis de m'asseoir à côté de Sabo, déjà installé autour de la table. Je me demande si on l'a autant tanné que moi pour venir et si lui aussi le fait en échange de quelque chose.

Il arbore un visage fatigué. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression, liée à ce que j'ai appris hier, mais ses traits expriment une certaine nervosité. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir ici. Il me lance un petit regard inquiet que je fais mine de ne pas percevoir. Il n'a pas à s'en faire, je ne dirais rien, ses problèmes familiaux ne me regardent pas. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'il me demande ce que je pouvais bien faire enfermé dans une armoire à presque trois heures du matin.

Usopp nous fait un petit signe tout en continuant de bidouiller son matériel : « C'est presque bon ! »

Je pensais qu'ils faisaient ça avec trois bouts de ficelle et une connexion internet piratée, mais ils sont bien équipés. Les micros, les casques, la table de mixage, tout à l'air en bon état de fonctionnement et donne un petit côté pro auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Ca devrait me rassurer mais ça m'angoisse encore plus. Décidément, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec eux.

Nous faisons quelques tests pour vérifier que tout fonctionne, et le podcast commence avec un générique. Bartolomeo se joint rapidement au groupe en trottinant, puis dès que la musique se termine, les deux comparses se mettent à beugler dans leur micro, comme les deux animateurs enthousiastes qu'ils sont. Ils nous présentent à tour de rôle, Sabo et moi. Dieu merci, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on le fasse nous-mêmes, j'en aurais été incapable.

Usopp me décrit comme étant : « leur mécène numéro un, sans qui ce podcast n'aurait pas existé » je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner. Il en fait vraiment trop.

Pour commencer, ils discutent un peu entre eux, reviennent sur leurs émissions précédentes et les retours qu'il y a eu dessus. Je ne sais pas trop si je suis censé participer, mais je vois que Sabo à l'air aussi paumé que moi alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop – ils l'ont sûrement eu à l'usure, lui aussi.

– Bon alors, de quoi on parle cette semaine, je sais même plus s'il y avait un thème moi, enchaîne Usopp.

– C'est dimanche, on peut parler de n'importe quoi pour démarrer, du moment que ça détend tout le monde, répond Luffy. Quelqu'un à une idée?

Bartolomeo lève la main.

– Moi j'ai une anecdote.

– Vas-y ?

– J'ai pris une flèche dans le cul hier soir.

Luffy éclate de rire, Sabo et moi échangeons un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de raconter ça ? Nous ne sommes pas en live, ils vont être obligés de le couper au montage. Je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi leur podcast, mais je ne pense pas qu'on les aurait laissé faire s'ils passaient leur temps à dénoncer ce qui se passe ici.

Usopp lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant, avant de saisir son micro d'un air grave, comme s'il voulait attirer l'attention de l'audience sur un fait important.

– Je rappelle qu'on se trouve tous dans un environnement un peu particulier, certes, mais se « prendre une flèche dans le cul » n'est pas habituel, même pour nous. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore non plus. C'est ça que tu appelles «une anecdote pour détendre » ?

– Attendez, vous parlez aussi librement de l'école d'habitude ? Chuchote Sabo hors micro, un peu perdu.

Luffy ose les épaules en plongeant sa main dans l'unique bol de chips qui est posé sur la table, c'est Bartolomeo qui lui répond, au creux de l'oreille.

– Ouais, on évite juste de donner trop de détails qui pourraient indiquer où on est, pour éviter les problèmes.

Il se remet face au micro et reprend ce qu'il était en train de dire.

– Je peux continuer ?

– Tu tiens à la raconter à ce point-là, ton histoire de flèche ?

– Eh, je suis un héros de guerre ! Si vous voulez je vous montre la cicatrice et on met la photo en ligne !

– Non merci, ça ira…

Sur ce, il se met à narrer sa mésaventure – en éludant l'essentiel : que c'est un assassin professionnel qui lui a tiré dessus pour se défouler. A entendre comme il présente les choses, on dirait simplement qu'une soirée étudiante a mal tourné et que le fusil coupable est tombé entre les mains de quelques gars bourrés, comme par magie.

– Et j'en connais un autre qui a failli se faire canarder, ricane-t-il sournoisement en me jetant un regard en coin.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je réponds.

– Mouais, tu faisais moins le fier quand… Bref, s'interrompt-il tout seul.

– Quand j'avais un flingue braqué sur moi ? Ouais c'est vrai, mais bizarrement on s'habitue à ce que ce genre de truc se produise ici.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirme Sabo. On ne peut pas faire une fête sans que ça tourne mal de toute façon.

– J'ai trouvé ça chouette moi, dit Luffy, la bouche pleine.

– J'espère que c'est la fête que t'as trouvé chouette et pas la fusillade, ajoute Usopp, à priori attentif à ce qu'aucune phrase ne soit mal interprétée.

– Toi ça ne compte pas, même pendant l'apocalypse tu trouverais le moyen d'être content, je me moque. Personnellement, je ne m'étonne même plus de toutes les horreurs que j'observe depuis que je suis ici, c'est un peu triste. Vous devez tous avoir un truc dans ce goût-là à raconter finalement, ça peut vous faire un bon thème pour votre émission d'aujourd'hui.

Ils me regardent tout avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'horrible. Et merde, je savais que j'allais péter l'ambiance. En même temps, ce n'est pas faute de les avoir prévenus.

– C'est vrai, confirme finalement Usopp. Lors de mon premier jour ici, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer.

– Et moi donc, ajoute Bartolomeo. Maintenant ça va mieux, mais au début de l'année c'était pas génial.

Sabo m'adresse un clin d'œil admiratif. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

– Je ne compte même plus le nombre de saloperies qui se sont déroulés juste sous mes yeux sans que personne n'ose bouger le petit doigt. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait en profiter pour balancer un peu, de toute façon on est pas obligé de nommer qui que ce soit.

– Je plaisantais hein, je bafouille, un peu gêné.

– Non, c'est une bonne idée, me rassure Usopp. Sabo, t'es le plus ancien, alors ouvre le bal. Ne nous déçois pas.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et se plonge dans sa réflexion. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en manque d'exemples, mais il doit réfléchir à une histoire qui ne soit pas trop hardcore pour commencer. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse vraiment raconter ce genre de chose aussi facilement, l'air de rien, mais je suis curieux.

Très vite, il se redresse sur sa chaise, s'éclaircit la gorge et se lance.

– Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour parler de tout ça parce que je suis privilégié et que je suis arrivé presque en « terrain conquis ». Personne n'a osé me faire chier. Mais j'ai vu des trucs assez atroces. Par exemple, une des sanctions les plus populaires – avant que vous ne soyez tous là – c'était d'attacher quelqu'un à un poteau pendant quelques temps, à l'ancienne, et à la vue de tous, avec encouragements à se défouler dessus.

– Quoi ?

– Youpi ! Vive les nouvelles méthodes d'enseignement, plaisante Usopp.

Je ne suis pas surpris, mais encore une fois, le dégoût me remonte dans la gorge. Comment serait-il possible de se relever d'une humiliation pareille ? A qui on a bien pu faire subir ça parmi les gens que je croise dans les couloirs ?

– Et c'était plus fréquent que vous ne le pensez. Il aura fallu un moment avant que ça ne se termine ses conneries.

– Et qu'est-ce qui y a mis fin ? l'interroge-je.

– Devine, répond-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Toi ?

C'est vrai qu'il est capable de faire péter les murs pour se faire entendre, j'avais oublié ce détail. Mais à l'entendre, c'était régulier et ça a duré assez longtemps. A mon avis, il n'a pas pris l'initiative de se rebeller tout seul.

– Pas seulement, me confirme-t-il. Disons que j'ai été « entraîné » par un agitateur notoire, dont je tairais le nom, qui n'aimait pas trop l'impunité dont jouissaient certaines personnes.

Les trois autres, poussent un « Aaaaah ! » admiratif qui ne laisse plus de place au doute : il parle de Ace. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

– S'il y a quelqu'un qu'on peut remercier pour avoir arrangé les choses, c'est bien lui. C'est déjà pas la joie en ce moment, mais franchement c'était pire à l'origine, continue Sabo. Bon, évidemment il était toujours dans la merde du coup, il s'est même farci une évaluation psychologique de mes deux…

– Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas ça, s'étonne Luffy.

– Si, si. Mais il n'y a pas eu de suite.

Il évite de poursuivre. Tout le monde sait pourquoi : il est probablement mort avant que la dite évaluation n'aboutisse à quelque chose. Je me souviens avoir vu le dossier la nuit où je suis allé fouiner dans le bureau à la recherche d'indices quelconques. Il faudrait que je remette la main dessus. Il y a sûrement des détails sur ce qu'il a fait et qui aurait pu mettre en colère quelqu'un de puissant.

– Je me demande si ce n'était pas un peu à cause de moi, réfléchit Luffy.

Les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel et nient l'idée qu'il puisse avoir une responsabilité là-dedans, mais je suis intrigué.

– Comment ça à cause de toi ?

– Tu veux que je raconte ? Ca fait une chouette anecdote !

Encore une fois, il à l'air trop enjoué pour le sujet mais c'est sûrement ce qui permet à leur audience d'apprécier l'écoute. De mon côté, je suis impatient d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire, je n'ai jamais trop osé lui parler de Ace et je suis bien content qu'il le fasse de lui-même finalement.

– Quand je suis arrivé ici, en milieu d'année, j'ai commencé par avoir quelques problèmes avec des gens. La plupart du temps je m'en foutais complètement…

– Je confirme, l'admire Usopp. On l'a déjà menacé de le passer à tabac des dizaines de fois et il n'en a rien à cirer. C'est surhumain.

– …Sauf qu'un jour ça a un peu dégénéré, poursuit Luffy. Je me suis pris la tête avec quelqu'un une fois pour une histoire de bouffe.

– Sérieusement… ?

– Et après, tous les jours c'était de pire en pire. Chaque midi ça tournait mal. Et comme j'aime pas qu'on me gâche l'heure de manger, un jour je me suis énervé. On s'est battu, ça s'est mal terminé pour lui comme pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que… Je peux dire son prénom ou pas ?

– On évite depuis toute à l'heure, donc il ne vaut mieux pas sinon ça va être chiant pour le montage.

– Ok. Alors jusqu'à ce que « l'agitateur notoire » intervienne en ma faveur et calme la situation. Je me demande s'il ne s'est pas battu lui aussi d'ailleurs, il ne me l'a pas dit. En tout cas, après ça il a continué de prendre la défense de tout le monde et ça s'est vachement arrangé.

– Même si ça commence à revenir un peu ces derniers temps, cette ambiance de merde, grogne Sabo.

– Tu fais référence à quoi ? Aux gros cons qui s'amusent à faire faire des tâches ingrates aux plus inoffensifs d'entre nous ? A ceux qui prennent plaisir à les tabasser pour se sentir puissants ? Ou aux gros bonnets qui regardent tout ça tranquilles depuis leur bureau sans bouger le petit doigt ?

Ma question entraîne des éclats de rire inattendus.

– Ah ouais, t'es plus salé que t'en à l'air en fait, me taquine Sabo.

– Bin quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Ce n'était sûrement pas la responsabilité d'une seule personne, toutes ces merdes. Enfin bon, de base cet endroit ne devrait pas exister.

– Tu veux développer peut-être ? me demande Usopp, aussi un peu amusé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont tous hilares. Ce n'est pas de la moquerie, mais ça me paraît un peu hors-sujet. Quoique c'est rassurant, finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas tant gâché la fête que ça.

[Ellipse]

La soirée s'est bien terminée. Nous avons passé une première partie à pester sur tout et n'importe quoi en maudissant tout ce qui existe, surtout dans cette foutue école – Sabo et moi avons la même rancune envers pas mal de choses – puis la deuxième partie était plus détendue. Je me suis même surpris à rigoler plusieurs fois. Leur compagnie n'est vraiment pas désagréable, même si j'ai hâte de retrouver le calme de la chambre.

Usopp a tenu sa promesse et m'a promis de déverrouiller le vieux portable le plus vite possible. Tout en me gratifiant avec moult « Alors tu vois, c'était pas si terrible finalement ! » et de tapes dans le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il a moins peur de moi désormais. Luffy se joint à lui et me remercie d'être venu. J'ai mille questions à lui poser mais il est incapable de rester en place et de se concentrer une minute sur moi. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais bien le temps de lui parler plus tard. Tout le monde est crevé – deux heures à parler sans interruption, c'est épuisant – moi aussi j'ai envie de dormir.

Ca me fait bizarre de quitter la bibliothèque en pleine nuit sans avoir à marcher en catimini pour ne pas me faire repérer. Comme Usopp et Luffy ont obtenu l'autorisation de faire leur émission en soirée, ils n'ont pas de risque de se faire emmerder par les gardiens sur la route du dortoir. Je leur emboîte le pas mais je ne participe guère à leur conversation. Maintenant que je suis sur le point de regagner mon lit, l'angoisse revient d'un coup.

Qu'est-ce que je fais si je tombe sur Kid ? Je dis quoi ?

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la journée. La première chose que j'ai fait après que mon micro ait été coupé, c'est regarder mon portable pour vérifier si j'avais des nouvelles, mais je n'ai rien eu du tout. Je suis encore plus perdu qu'au début de la journée. Si je dois lui faire face, j'espère qu'il sera le premier à lancer la conversation…

Arrivés à destination, nous regagnons chacun notre chambre. Je salue mes deux compagnons et me dirige vers ma porte. Lentement. Je commence par coller mon oreille pour écouter s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, puis je me ressaisis. J'ai treize ans ou quoi ? Il ne va pas me buter non plus, au pire je serai gêné et c'est tout. C'est ce que je me répète afin de m'en convaincre quand je pousse la porte, sans même allumer la lumière.

Je me faisais du souci pour rien, il n'est toujours pas là. Je ne suis par surpris, mais je ne suis pas soulagé non plus. Combien de temps va-t-il encore me torturer comme ça ? Je commence à culpabiliser à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce que je dois m'excuser ? J'en ai vraiment plein le dos de tergiverser en permanence. C'est déjà suffisamment le bordel dans ma tête, pourquoi fallait-il que je me rajoute du grain à moudre ?

Heureusement qu'il me reste beaucoup de choses à étudier pour m'occuper l'esprit. A commencer par ce que j'ai appris ce soir. J'espère qu'Usopp va me rendre le portable rapidement, que je puisse enfin avancer. Tout ce que j'ai sous la main pour le moment, c'est ce maudit agenda cryptique et ces inscriptions incompréhensibles. C'est encore plus énervant de penser que je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il peut bien renfermer alors que je l'ai en ma possession depuis des mois maintenant.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je le sors de sa cachette habituelle et reprend ma lecture pour la énième fois. Qui sait, peut-être que cette fois quelque chose va me sauter aux yeux ? Même si je n'y crois pas du tout. Je tourne les pages, encore et encore, sans y voir quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

Soudain, un grincement discret m'arrache un frisson. Le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé.

Alors que la porte se referme discrètement, je tourne la tête. Mon regard croise celui de Kid qui vient enfin d'arriver et, contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je ne suis pas plus avancé. Je croyais qu'une fois face à face tout serait plus simple, mais en réalité : pas DU TOUT.

On dirait deux animaux pris dans les phares d'une voiture, il n'y en a aucun qui ose bouger. Son visage est inexpressif. Je ne sais pas s'il est content, apeuré, dégoûté, révolté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y a aucune émotion dans ses yeux qui pourrait m'indiquer la procédure à suivre. J'aimerais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais c'est bloqué. Mes doutes sont tous coincés dans ma gorge et il n'y en a aucun de prêt à amorcer le dialogue. J'aimerais qu'il dise quelque chose pour me décoincer, mais finalement il détache son regard du mien et monte sur son lit, sans un mot.

Aïe.

Je pensais qu'il essaierait au moins de discuter mais finalement il s'allonge dans la pénombre, en restant muet comme une carpe. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux tellement je me sens ridicule. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais. Si j'avais su qu'il serait aussi fuyant, je me serais abstenu de lui sauter sur la bouche. Je ne pensais pas m'être trompé à ce point. Je n'ose même plus lui adresser la parole maintenant. Il aurait au moins pu me donner un signe annonciateur un soupir, un froncement de sourcil, quelque chose, pourquoi parmi toutes les options possibles il a choisi celle qui consiste à ne rien faire du tout ?

Par réflexe, j'attrape mon téléphone. D'habitude, ça passe mieux quand je lui parle par écrit, alors il est temps de recommencer. J'ouvre notre conversation – et voit qu'il a laissé mon dernier message en « vu », génial – mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique, je ne veux rien provoquer qui pourrait empirer la situation, mais je crois que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait avoir que cet effet là.

En regardant le plafond, je vois que la lumière de son propre portable éclaire les murs. Peut-être qu'il a eu l'idée avant moi ? Rassuré, j'attends quelques minutes, mais rien ne vient. La chambre est vite replongée dans le noir et le silence pesant.

J'ai connu beaucoup d'épisodes dit « d'ascenseur émotionnel » dans ma vie, mais je crois que celui-ci est particulièrement rapide et violent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'imaginer grand-chose, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'étais censé penser, et pourtant je me sens atrocement mal.

* * *

_Alors je sais, c'est frustrant et ils sont CONS mais c'était une étape obligatoire ça. _

_J'ai pas voulu écrire de dispute ou quoi, j'aurais trouvé ça trop cliché et chiant, mais en même temps c'était logique qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas sur la même longueur d'onde directement. Je vous rappelle qu'on parle de deux personnes qui ont un peu de mal à communiquer (sans blague) et ça me paraissait logique de les montrer incapables de savoir quoi faire. _

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je rappelle que la fin arrive tranquillement. En attendant, je vous laisse réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Kid, on y reviendra. _

_Sinon, pour le podcast, je sais : c'était pas très abouti comme scène. J'ai bien galéré pour l'écrire, mais je ne me suis pas trop focalisée dessus parce que bon, c'était pas le plus important non plus. _

_Maintenant je retourne écrire la suite, qui va me plaire déjà beaaaaucoup plus. Je ne laisse pas de bonus parce que préfère ne pas montrer l'état d'esprit des autres personnages, ce serait trop facile. Mais je remets le lien du curious cat : curiouscat /LEsculape2_

_J'ai déjà répondu à quelques questions dessus donc n'hésitez pas ! _

_A la prochaine ! _


	18. 17 - Effondrement

_BIEN. _

_Pour ce soir, je vous propose un chapitre TRES long. Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfic, c'est ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre que je voulais écrire. Enfin j'y suis ! _

_Je ne dis pas grand-chose de plus, là encore, je préfère que vous découvriez seul.e.s et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. (Si vous aimez le Hurt & Comfort, il y a des chances.) _

_Puisse ce chapitre compenser le fait de ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitre de OP cette semaine et vous réchauffer un peu le cœur avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Si vous êtes concerné.e de prêt ou de loin par les horreurs des actualités, vous avez tout mon soutien. _

_Maintenant, place à la suite._

* * *

Usopp ne m'a pas fait attendre très longtemps.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de craindre qu'il ne puisse jamais déverrouiller l'engin qu'il me l'avait déjà rendu. Et il s'est excusé de m'avoir fait attendre par-dessus le marché. Si j'avais été de nature amicale, je l'aurais bien serré dans mes bras pour le remercier. Grâce à lui, j'ai enfin quelque chose de constructif à faire pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Car ces dernières vingt quatre heures ont été extrêmement pénibles pour moi. Après avoir passé une nuit blanche à fixer le vide dans le silence le plus total, j'ai compris que les choses n'allaient pas revenir à la normale entre Kid et moi. Je n'ai même pas été capable de lui adresser la parole. Mais ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que de son côté, tout cela s'est mué en ignorance pure : il a déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour éviter de me croiser ou de soutenir mon regard. Bien que, comme à son habitude, il ne l'a vraiment pas fait discrètement je l'ai vu déraper dans un couloir pour s'enfuir à mon approche. Avant cela, j'ignorais que les semelles de rangers pouvaient crisser comme des pneus.

Son attitude devrait me mettre en colère – et je le suis un peu – mais à la place, je culpabilise. Plus j'y repense et plus je me demande ce qui m'a pris le soir de la fête. Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que quelque chose de bon ressortirait de cette armoire ? Par quel miracle ai-je pu y croire?

Je dramatise certainement mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Même Killer m'évite comme la peste maintenant. A chaque fois que je me trouve près de lui, il me tourne le dos et fait semblant d'être occupé. Et il n'est pas très bon acteur. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me convaincre que j'ai commis une grave erreur. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Je lui présenterai des excuses dignes de ce nom quand Kid sera disposé à rester en ma présence plus de cinq secondes.

En attendant, je profite d'être assis tout au fond de la salle pendant un cours assommant pour parcourir les limbes du vieux téléphone d'Ace sans trop attirer l'attention.

C'est une vraie mine d'or ! Il est encore plein de SMS, de photos et de numéros à identifier. J'ai du mal à me retenir de pousser des exclamations enthousiastes devant chaque nouvelle découverte. Enfin ! Je devrais parvenir à recoller certains morceaux entre eux. Maintenant, j'ai des dates sous les yeux et je pense que je pourrais les raccorder à ce qui se trouve dans l'agenda. Mais je ferais ça plus tard, d'abord, je veux lire tout ce à quoi j'ai accès.

L'immense majorité des messages que je peux lire proviennent tous d'un même contact, baptisé « xdrows », et vu leur teneur, j'en déduis que Ace était déterminé à faire fermer cet endroit. Il n'était pas seulement révolté par les mauvais traitements et les brimades envers les plus faibles, il voulait les dénoncer et exposer ce lieu secret aux yeux du public.

_Ace : J'aurais encore une vidéo à t'envoyer ce soir _

_xdrows : Ok. Bien joué, on commence à avoir pas mal d'éléments maintenant. Je fais remonter tout ça. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'envoyer des images de la pièce d'isolement ? _

_Ace : Je vais essayer. _

_xdrows : Si c'est trop risqué, laisse tomber. Continue comme tu le fais. _

D'autres messages plus récents, tous du même acabit :

_Ace : Petites images de ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses de la cuisine… _

_Ace : Vidéo de la chasse à l'homme de l'autre soir_

_Ace : Traitement réservé aux résidents qui essayent de s'enfuir _

_Ace : Une putain de brute qui essaye de faire sa loi_

Le tout accompagné de photos et de vidéos explicites.

Xdrows ne répond pas toujours, ou alors seulement avec un vieil emoji de pouce levé, rien qui me permettrait de deviner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son identité. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme, je suppose simplement que c'est quelqu'un qui se trouve à l'extérieur, puisque les messages parlent de « faire remonter » les images qu'Ace envoie. Mais il n'y a jamais de détails ou de nouvelles quant aux preuves reçues, évidemment.

Concernant les preuves en question, elles sont accablantes. J'ai beau être là depuis quelques temps maintenant, j'avoue n'avoir jamais assisté à des dérives pareilles.

Il y a beaucoup de vidéos – courtes, prise à la volée et pas toujours de très bonne qualité mais tout de même assez nettes pour ne pas laisser de place au doute – qui dépeignent des scènes de violence presque surréalistes. Des passages à tabac à coup de barre métalliques, des résidents attachés puis battus, les plus petits projetés contre des murs, des débandades dans les couloirs, le fusil de Mihawk en pleine action, des combats sauvages. Parfois des images de mains tuméfiées, de jambes couvertes d'ecchymoses, d'autres qui révèlent l'insalubrité et la vétusté de certains endroits, et j'en passe…

J'étais déjà scandalisé par beaucoup de choses, mais je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point c'était pire avant mon arrivée. Je me rappelle soudain de l'air jubilatoire qu'arborait cette ordure de Trebol, le jour où il m'a conduit ici. Il savait. Il savait dans quel genre d'endroit on me conduisait et il s'en réjouissait. Je suis sûr que Doflamingo aussi. J'imagine que dans leurs têtes de sadiques, me faire intégrer l'établissement était l'équivalent de me faire passer une épreuve censée « faire de moi un homme » ou une connerie du genre. Je les hais d'autant plus maintenant.

Je continue de faire défiler les messages, impatient d'arriver à une période plus récente et plus proche du – plus si certain – suicide de Ace. Finalement, Xdrows se remet à parler et se montre plus familièr·e :

_Xdrows : J'ai bien reçu ta vidéo. Ca va aller pour toi ?_

_Ace : Ouais. Je vais tout faire pour le sortir d'ici _

_Xdrows : Je ne veux pas te décourager, mais ça risque d'être très compliqué… _

_Ace : J'en ai rien à foutre, je vais me débrouiller, j'ai déjà pas mal de côté _

_Xdrows : Comme tu veux. Au fait, fais gaffe à qui tu sais. _

L'échange s'arrête là. C'est très énervant – bien que logique – qu'aucun prénom ne soit mentionné ici, je n'ai aucune idée des gens dont il est question. Mais c'est intéressant. Ace a mis pas mal de côté dans le but de faire sortir quelqu'un d'ici ? Les choses se précisent.

Une des dernières vidéos envoyées attire mon attention, il l'accompagne d'un message qui dit : « Encore lui. »

Intrigué, je clique et le fichier se lance. Le son est coupé et les pixels sont gros comme des scarabées, mais je distingue tout de même une violente altercation entre deux étudiants dont je ne vois pas le visage. Le premier, visiblement agressif, attrape le second par le col d'une seule main et le plaque au mur mais sa victime se débat et lui colle son poing en pleine figure avant que la caméra ne change d'angle pour filmer le sol. Je m'étonne d'abord de voir une vidéo d'une telle banalité, comparée à toutes les autres, puis je me fige. Je la repasse et colle mon nez à l'écran pour être sûr que je ne me trompe pas.

Celui qui est agressif a les cheveux rouge et un avant-bras manquant. Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour identifier le deuxième, mais je fais le lien avec les messages précédents et la conclusion s'impose d'elle-même : c'est Luffy.

Une sensation désagréable me remonte dans la gorge. Je repense à ce que Drake m'a dit et à ce que Luffy a raconté quand on a enregistré le podcast. Il disait s'être « pris la tête » avec quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que Ace intervienne. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas précisé que c'était avec Kid ? Et pourquoi Kid n'en a jamais parlé ?

Je quitte la conversation avec Xdrows et parcours le reste des messages. Tous proviennent de numéros masqués ou inconnus. Dans le lot, il n'y en a qu'une seule conversation qui attire mon attention :

_Ace : Arrête tout de suite de faire chier mon frère. Je te préviens je suis sérieux_

_Inconnu : je suis mort de trouille_

_Ace : S j'étais toi je ne ferai pas le malin_

_Inconnu : ca va j'ai pigé, calme toi. le problème est déjà réglé de toute façon_

_Ace : Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois_

_Inconnu : il est pas en cristal ton frère, il peut se débrouiller alors lâche moi un peu_

Je reconnaîtrai cette façon d'écrire entre mille, il n'y a pas de doute possible : c'est bien Kid. Je n'aime pas ça. L'idée même de le soupçonner me parait si absurde, si lointaine, que je ne peux pas l'accepter. Et pourtant, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux. Kid est un suspect.

Même si je ne crois pas vraiment à sa culpabilité – un corbeau m'a demandé de tenir Doflamingo éloigné, ça me suffit pour penser que le coupable est plus haut placé dans la chaîne alimentaire – je suis déstabilisé. Je suis à la fois en colère et… inquiet, je crois ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Pour l'instant, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de trouver quelque chose qui prouverait que malgré tout, Kid n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'est pas raisonnable et sûrement guidé par ma culpabilité vis-à-vis de lui, mais ça m'est nécessaire. Je regarde d'abord, les dates des messages heureusement, ils ont été envoyés bien avant la mort d'Ace. J'ai du mal à imaginer pourquoi Kid ce serait vengé des mois plus tard, mais ça ne suffit pas.

J'ai encore des centaines de messages à lire et analyser. Je peux aussi voir si je peux les faire coïncider avec les notes de l'agenda et enfin en comprendre le sens. Finalement, je vais le m'en charger tout de suite. Je me félicite de l'avoir pris avec moi ce matin, pensant que j'en aurais peut-être besoin pour me concentrer sur autre chose que mes problèmes relationnels. Je sors le petit livre de mes affaires et cherche directement les dernières pages, celles de la semaine de sa mort, pour gagner du temps. Les notes y sont plus rares mais peut-être pourrais-je y voir plus clair maintenant que j'ai lu ces échanges.

Ou peut-être pas : une des dernières pages a été arrachée.

Encore une fois, une horrible contraction me serre le ventre. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas lâché ces derniers temps, la personne responsable a forcément commis sont méfait récemment. Quelle information a-t-on voulu me cacher ? Et qui l'a fait ? Le nom de Kid est le premier qui me vient à l'esprit mais ce n'est pas logique. Il sait où je range cet agenda depuis le début, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour agir et je ne l'ai pas croisé de la semaine. L'hypothèse du corbeau est plus indiquée mais comment aurait-il pu faire ça sous mon nez sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? C'est ennuyeux, mais quelque part ça me donne une indication précieuse sur ce qu'il me reste à trouver : il s'est passé quelque chose cette semaine là. Quelque chose que je dois à tout prix découvrir.

Un grésillement suivi d'un larsen désagréable me tire de ma réflexion. Les autres têtes autour de moi se redressent. Les haut-parleurs du couloir se sont mis en route. C'est étrange, d'habitude ils ne servent qu'à diffuser les annonces matinales.

La voix monolithique des horoscopes résonne à travers les murs :

– Votre attention s'il vous plaît, tous les résidents sont immédiatement convoqués pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Alors levez-vous et dirigez-vous vers le grand hall, merci.

Des visages surpris et des haussements d'épaules suivent l'annonce, mais personne ne bouge.

– …Ca voulait dire « maintenant », ajoute la voix du haut-parleur après une courte pause.

La plupart hésitent, puis cèdent en voyant les autres saisirent l'occasion qui s'offre à eux pour sortir de cette salle. Je leur emboîte le pas, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

[Ellipse]

Je n'avais jamais vu le hall aussi bondé, c'en est presque oppressant. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais nous sommes vraiment très nombreux à séjourner dans le château : la salle est noire de monde. Cette annonce doit sortir de l'ordinaire pour attiser à ce point la curiosité, je pensais que personne n'y prêterait attention. Mais la foule est tellement compacte que je me retrouve coincé entre deux gars que je n'ai jamais vus et qui n'ont vraiment pas l'air intéressé par ce qu'il se passe. Je regarde un peu autour de moi, à la recherche de silhouettes plus familières.

J'aperçois Cavendish quelques rangs devant moi, puis Drake un peu plus loin. Ils n'ont pas l'air inquiet mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils en savent plus que moi sur ce qu'il se passe. Je me fraie un chemin vers eux, tout en luttant contre cette sensation d'étouffement qui me serre la poitrine. Je me glisse aux côtés de Cavendish, occupé à froncer le nez devant son voisin de droite, dégoulinant de sueur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Aucune idée, dit-il sans me regarder.

– Ca arrive souvent ce genre de rassemblement ?

– La dernière fois, c'était le jour où Ace est mort.

Je vois. C'est donc assez exceptionnel. Je ne pense pas qu'on nous annonce un nouveau mort – du moins je n'espère pas – mais j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi il retourne.

En face de nous, en haut des marches du grand escalier nord, nos trois directeurs discutent entre eux. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils disent à cette distance, mais d'après l'expression qu'arbore Doflamingo, tout semble se dérouler à merveille. Il est souriant et jovial, comme d'habitude, il l'est même un peu trop. Ca ne me plaît pas, tout ce qui pourrait le réjouir constitue pour moi une raison de m'inquiéter.

Crocodile et Mihawk sont moins enthousiastes que lui, mais c'est dans leur nature. J'imagine qu'ils ont surtout envie d'en finir avec tout ça. A côté d'eux se trouve un quatrième larron que je n'avais pas remarqué avant, ce qui est une prouesse, étant donné qu'il est aussi grand que Doflamingo et au moins deux fois plus large. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gigantesque de toute ma vie. D'aussi loin, je ne distingue pas bien ses traits, mais il n'inspire pas la confiance : il a de longs cheveux noirs filasses qui lui tombent sur les épaules et une épaisse barbe noire tressée qui lui cache la bouche. On dirait un pirate.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le champ de vision des autres résidents, des murmures concernés commencent à s'élever dans la salle. Cavendish lui-même marmonne un : « Uh oh… »

– Qui est ce type ? j'ose demander.

– Un exécutant, me répond Cavendish, sur le ton de la confidence. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, mais nos directeurs aiment bien faire appel à lui pour leur… affaires personnelles.

– C'est un mercenaire quoi.

– Oui, et un assassin. S'ils l'ont fait venir, c'est pour une seule raison…

Au moment où il dit ça, des têtes se tournent vers lui, avides d'informations, mais il ne dit rien. Je pense qu'il fait exprès pour se donner un air dramatique.

De toute façon, nous saurons bien assez tôt ce que ces trois tyrans nous réservent. En attendant qu'ils se décident enfin à parler, je continue d'observer les réactions autour de moi. Je remarque que certains ont l'air plus soucieux que d'autres : les requins commentent les évènements les mains dans les poches quand ceux des autres légions froncent les sourcils et se rongent les ongles.

A quelques mètres de moi, j'aperçois plusieurs têtes connues dont celle de Luffy. Lui et ses amis sont calmes et attentifs, et c'est de loin l'image la plus effrayante que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Si même eux trouvent que l'heure est à la réserve, c'est que la situation est plus préoccupante qu'il n'y paraît.

Par réflexe, je scrute la foule, à la recherche d'une certaine tignasse rousse. Je l'aperçois assez vite, lui et Killer se sont installés un peu en retrait de la foule, contre le mur, et observent la scène. Je ne note aucun signe de nervosité chez eux, mais Kid à la mine fatiguée. Je m'en détourne avant de me remettre à tergiverser.

– Les voilà, murmurent quelques voix autour de moi.

Maintenant que les trois directeurs en ont fini avec leurs messes basses, ils se rapprochent de nous en descendant quelques marches. Sans surprise, Doflamingo se pavane en tête. Sa confiance en lui m'épatera toujours, il est habillé comme s'il revenait tout juste de ses vacances passées dans un pays chaud alors que ses deux collègues croulent sous des vestes molletonnées aux couleurs sobres. Le connaissant, je suis certain qu'il fait ça sciemment pour assurer sa supériorité : _lui _peut se permettre de porter ce qu'il veut en toute circonstance.

Il fait claquer ses mains pour attirer notre attention, le bruit résonne dans tout le hall avant que le silence ne soit vraiment complet. Une fois certain que les regards sont tous lui, il entame son petit discours.

– Bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu vos trognes, ça à l'air d'aller finalement ! Vous avez tous bonne mine.

A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Il nous fait le coup du gentil patron de start-up ? C'est ridicule.

– Cette remarque ne vaut évidemment pas pour mon fils adoptif, qui à ce que je vois à toujours une tête abominable. Prends des vitamines, Law.

Oh putain, l'enfoiré. Il l'a fait exprès. Il sait que je tiens à rester discret sur notre « lien » alors il fait en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant. Génial.

Je sens les regards converger vers moi. Des rires se font entendre. Pour sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste, je lui adresse mon plus beau doigt d'honneur. Ca ne servira pas à grand-chose mais c'est absolument indispensable que je le fasse si je veux éviter l'ulcère.

– Adorable, se moque-t-il avec une voix faussement attendrie. Bon, un peu de sérieux. D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir bonne mine, poursuit-il. Puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez décidez de casser les couilles à mon collègue ci-présent – il désigne Mihawk du pouce – en organisant des fiestas en permanence.

Je sens l'audience se crisper. Moi aussi, je grince un peu des dents. C'est nous qui lui avons cassé les couilles en faisant la fête mais c'est lui qui s'est vengé en nous poursuivant pour nous tirer dessus. Je suis peut-être tatillon mais il me semble qu'une de ces deux actions est un tout petit peu plus grave que l'autre. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait ce qu'on m'avait prédit qu'il nous ferait. Il n'a pris personne en otage pour se défouler… Jusqu'à présent. Mon instinct me dit que c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont tous rassemblés ici, pour nous punir. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je suis sûr que ça a à voir avec le type terrifiant qui attends sagement en haut des marches, en nous toisant d'un regard amusé.

– Personnellement, je suis plutôt du genre à encourager la fiesta, je pense que ça vous défoule, mais bon, continue Doflamingo en faisant la moue.

A ces mots, je vois Crocodile rouler des yeux exaspérés à côté de lui. J'ai d'abord très envie de compatir, puis je me rappelle qu'il s'est bien servi de moi dans le seul but d'énerver Doflamingo. Bien fait pour lui, j'espère qu'il sera obligé de se farcir ses discours de mec qui adore s'écouter parler pendant encore très longtemps.

– Le fait est que c'était la fois de trop, alors on vous a réservé une petite surprise.

Il fait signe au géant d'approcher et l'homme descends les marches pour se mettre à leur niveau. Il n'est pas plus grand que Doflamingo, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il pourrait broyer sa tête dans le creux de sa main s'il le voulait.

– Voici Teach, je sais que certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà vu et ont peut-être déjà fait un stage avec lui.

Un « stage » ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'on peut y faire, même si j'ai une vague idée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Cavendish il n'a pas l'air rassuré non plus.

– Moi-même il m'est arrivé de faire appel à ses…_ services._ Et je sais qu'il est efficace. Bref, normalement on ne lui confie l'un d'entre vous qu'une fois qu'on estime que vous êtes mûrs et motivés pour survivre. Mais cette fois, Mihawk a suggéré qu'on fasse un petit tirage au sort pour déterminer lequel d'entre vous devra passer l'épreuve du feu sans préambule. Ca vous apprendra à vous croire à l'hôtel.

Un frisson parcourt l'assemblée. C'était donc ça leur plan ? C'est machiavélique. Ils vont confier l'un d'entre nous aux bons soins de ce type, en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il risque d'arriver. Et peu importe s'il risque d'être broyé.

Des bruits de déglutition retentissent partout autour de moi. Personne n'a envie d'être choisi.

– Oh la, détendez-vous, nous tempère Doflamingo en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur ? Je croyais que vous étiez des durs ?

Le dénommé Teach n'a toujours pas dit un mot, mais je crois détecter dans ses yeux une forme d'amusement sadique. Cela ne sent vraiment pas bon pour son futur stagiaire. Je suis sûr qu'une discussion a eu lieu en amont, entre lui et nos geôliers, pour décider de ce qu'il arriverait à l'heureux élu. Je regarde autour de moi discrètement : les visages sont devenus pâles. Ils sont tous mortifiés.

– Maintenant, je cède ma place à mon homologue pour qu'il fasse son choix. Et il va sans dire que si vous essayez de vous enfuir avant d'être choisi, les gardiens s'occuperont de vous.

Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais nous sommes encerclés. Les gardiens sont rassemblés à proximité de chaque sortie, prêts à stopper d'éventuels fuyards. Une bouffée de haine s'empare de moi, nous ne sommes vraiment rien de plus que des outils pour eux. Des denrées périssables qu'on peut sacrifier à loisir si ça permet d'améliorer les autres.

Mihawk s'avance d'un pas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et scrute la salle à la recherche de sa victime. Un silence de mort règne dans le hall tout entier, dans l'attente de sa sentence. Moi aussi, je sens mon sang se glacer et j'en viens à souhaiter devenir minuscule pour qu'il ne me repère pas. Son regard de faucon croise le mien – m'arrachant une sueur froide – avant de passer à un autre résident, puis un autre, puis un autre... Il prend son temps, pour faire monter la tension. Autour de moi, ça s'agite. L'angoisse présente dans l'atmosphère est si dense qu'on pourrait presque la toucher.

Quand tout d'un coup, il s'arrête et pointe son long doigt famélique sur celui qui devra à présent subir le châtiment divin.

– Toi, annonce-t-il d'une voix absente.

Tout le monde se retourne dans la direction indiquée, impatient de connaître le supplicié. Je les imite, à la fois soulagé et curieux. Ca ne dure pas.

L'étudiant désigné est Killer.

Je n'en reviens pas. Il n'était même pas présent lors de la soirée ! Pourquoi lui ? Est-ce volontaire de la part de Mihawk ?

Killer n'a aucune réaction, il n'a même pas l'air surpris. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. En revanche, à côté de lui, Kid est stupéfait. Il semble d'ailleurs croire que c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse et fait un pas en avant, mais Mihawk le stoppe aussitôt.

– Non, le blond, confirme-t-il.

– Allez, inutile de traîner, lui lance Doflamingo, rejoins-nous.

Toujours inexpressif, Killer se décolle du mur et s'approche des marches.

– NON !

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Kid puisse émettre un son pareil. Il a la voix écorchée, étranglée et révoltée. Il se jette dans la foule et se place entre Killer et les marches, pour faire barrage de son corps.

– Non, répète-t-il aux directeurs, les lèvres retroussées et écumantes de rage.

– Encore toi, soupire Doflamingo. Fais nous gagner du temps et pousse toi. On sait tous comment ça va finir.

– Dans tes rêves, gronde Kid.

Les gens s'éloignent de lui, par peur des dommages collatéraux, tandis que les gardiens se rapprochent, armes en main. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je vois Killer réagir.

– Kid, écarte-toi.

Kid fait volte-face – je ne peux plus voir son visage, mais je peux encore l'entendre.

– Tu ne peux pas y aller !

Encore une fois, sa voix est étrange, paniquée. Les yeux de Killer s'attardent quelques secondes sur les gardiens avant de revenir sur Kid, une expression de farouche détermination sur le visage. Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'il risque d'arriver si Kid s'interpose.

– Dégage, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. Je survivrai.

– Non, insiste Kid, hors de question que je les laisse faire.

Soudain, sans préambule, Killer colle son poing dans le visage de Kid. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappe de l'assemblée, et je dois bien avouer que je suis tout aussi choqué. C'est la première fois que je le vois perdre son calme. Même si son visage n'exprime pas la moindre inquiétude, j'imagine qu'au fond, il est complètement bouleversé. Kid, sonné, s'écarte de quelques pas en vacillant, et le laisse passer. Killer se faufile mais en profite tout de même pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, que je ne peux pas entendre à cette distance.

Le pauvre Kid reste immobile et choqué, pendant que Killer gravit les marches de l'escalier jusqu'aux directeurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui trouver une classe surnaturelle, il ne cille même pas ni ne tremble. Je suis presque sûr que ça les déçoit ; il n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir, ni protesté et – même si sa méthode est contestable – il a empêché Kid de se faire tabasser pour amuser la galerie. Lorsqu'il atteint Doflamingo, celui-ci lui adresse une petite moue admirative qui signifie : « Ah bien joué, t'as su rester digne. » puis le pousse vers le terrifiant Teach.

– Voilà, ça c'est réglé, nous dit-il. Vous pouvez vous disperser maintenant. La prochaine fois, j'espère que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de foutre le bordel.

Personne n'ose bouger, mais les discussions reprennent. J'entends des : « Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me choisir ! » claironner autour de moi, mais mes yeux restent fixés sur Killer, qui disparaît bientôt derrière une porte en compagnie des autres directeurs et de son nouveau « patron ».

– NON !

Cette fois, c'est un véritable hurlement de rage qui s'échappe de la gorge de Kid. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il fonce vers les escaliers comme un taureau enragé, sûrement pour les poursuivre. Malheureusement pour lui, les gardiens n'ont pas encore quitté la salle, et je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai tout juste le temps de les voir fondre sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, sauf que je suis déjà en train de courir.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je ne réfléchis pas, je fonce à travers les couloirs en jouant du coude, direction le dortoir. Il faut que je fasse vite. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer : il va se faire enfermer au mitard, encore une fois. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Je le sais, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Je suis le mieux placé au monde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment. Et puisque j'ai les moyens de ne pas le laisser affronter ça seul, je compte bien m'en servir.

J'atteins les escaliers en colimaçon plus vite que prévu, mais je continue de me dépêcher. Je cours comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses. Plus les secondes passent, plus je culpabilise. Je ne peux pas perdre un instant : plus Kid passera de temps dans cette putain de cage, pire ce sera. Heureusement, j'arrive à notre chambre à toute vitesse. Je claque la porte et fouille dans tous les recoins, à la recherche du trousseau de clés. Je dois les trouver, peut-être les a-t-il déjà sur lui, mais dans le doute il faut à tout prix que je les cherche.

Je retourne tous les meubles de fond en comble, tant pis pour le bazar, sans rien trouver. Où est-ce qu'il a pu les mettre ?

Instinctivement, je regarde son lit et me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit après avoir été dans l'ancienne chambre de Ace : _« Il y a des coins que personne à fouiller._ »

Le matelas. S'il ne les a pas sur lui, c'est forcément là qu'il les a cachées. Je saute sur sa couchette, arrache ce qu'il reste de draps et tâte le vieil édredon. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un trou quelque part, il est dans un sale état et déjà bien endommagé mais je ne peux pas passer à côté. Je glisse ma main entre le renfoncement qui sépare le mur et le lit, toujours en quête d'un trou dans le matelas, quand mes doigts s'enfoncent mécaniquement dans une petite cavité : j'ai trouvé sa planque. J'y plonge mon bras jusqu'au coude, en quête du trésor convoité. J'en sors divers objets avant de réussir à mettre la main sur ce qui m'intéresse : une fourchette, un sachet d'herbe, un morceau de papier froissé, des capotes et enfin le trousseau. Je m'en empare et m'apprête à descendre, mais mon regard est attiré par le bout de papier. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, mais je préfère en avoir le cœur net.

Je le défroisse et constate : c'est la bien page arrachée de mon agenda.

C'était donc lui. Quand l'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Peu importe, je me poserai ces questions plus tard et lui demanderai directement. Pour l'instant je m'en fous, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'aller le chercher. Je ne sais que trop bien comment il doit se sentir en ce moment.

Je sais depuis mon arrivée ici que lui et Killer sont amis, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su à quel point. Je ne les ai même pas vus tant que ça ensemble. Il m'a confié le connaître de longue date, mais pas grand chose de plus. Maintenant, j'ai compris Killer est probablement pour Kid ce que Cora est pour moi. Sa réaction à son départ le prouve, j'aurais réagis de la même façon. Et je pense que Cora aussi m'aurait mis une droite pour me dissuader de lui courir après afin de me protéger. Même si le résultat final ne change rien, comme moi lorsque Cora a été envoyé en prison, Kid doit maintenant se sentir coupable, impuissant et épuisé.

Je refuse que les jeux stupides et cruels de Doflamingo fassent encore plus de mal. Ca suffit. Je trouverai un moyen de leur faire payer, en attendant, je ne laisserai pas Kid tomber dans le même enfer que moi.

[Ellipse]

J'attends dans l'ombre depuis plus d'une heure. Deux gardiens sont toujours en train de papoter devant la porte du mitard et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de saisir un objet contondant pour les frapper. Je suis obligé d'attendre qu'ils daignent bouger pour faire sortir Kid de là. Quand enfin ils se décident à partir, je m'assure qu'ils disparaissent bien au bout du couloir avant de me jeter sur la serrure de cet horrible pièce. Evidemment, ces deux imbéciles prennent bien leur temps, en blaguant et en se poussant comme deux mecs bourrés. J'espère qu'ils le sont vraiment et leur souhaite de tomber dans les escaliers puis de se casser un membre.

Je sors enfin de ma cachette et descends jusque devant la porte. J'ai les mains qui tremblent à cause du stress, j'ai du mal à insérer la clé. Au prix d'un effort trop long à mon goût, j'ouvre la porte discrètement. La lumière s'engouffre dans la minuscule cellule bétonnée. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point c'est sale et oppressant.

Je ne vois pas Kid, je pensais qu'il serait là à s'agiter comme un lion en cage, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

– Eh ? j'appelle, sans obtenir de réponse.

Attirer par un mouvement dans l'ombre, je tourne la tête et le voit enfin. Il est assis par terre, contre le mur, la tête sur les genoux et le poing sur la tête. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour deviner que ça ne va pas. Doucement, je referme la porte. Les gardiens pourraient revenir.

Je m'approche de Kid et me met à sa hauteur. Il ne bouge pas du tout. Je tends d'abord la main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais je me ravise, ce n'est pas le moment. Maintenant que je suis plus près, je vois dans quel état est sa main : la chair de ses jointures est à vif, la peau est écorchée et ensanglantée. Il a dû se faire ça en frappant les murs.

– Allez, lève-toi, j'ai tes clés.

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Il a toujours le poing serré sur ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit même pas. Ca ne m'étonne pas, quand je fais des crises de rage moi aussi, je perds pied avec la réalité. C'est possible que ce soit la même chose pour lui. Et puis, le soir où il m'a fait sortir du mitard, il me l'a avoué lui-même… Ce qui est bien, c'est que je sais à peu près comment gérer.

– Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il ne répond pas et reste immobile. Peut-être qu'il m'ignore, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé que j'étais là. Je baisse un peu la tête pour voir son visage il a les yeux grands ouverts mais son regard n'accroche rien. J'ai compris, c'est exactement la même chose que pour moi. Il faut que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe et où il est.

– Tu es au mitard, je suis venu te faire sortir.

Toujours aucune réaction, je ne désespère pas.

– J'ai dû fouiller dans ton matelas pour trouver les clés…

Ah, un tressaillement.

– J'ai aussi trouvé une fourchette et des préservatifs. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu en fais.

Son poing se relâche et sa main meurtrie tombe sur son genou. Il ne relève toujours pas le menton, mais enfin il me répond, d'une voix rauque et abîmée :

– Tu as trouvé quoi d'autre ?

– On en parlera plus tard.

Il sait très bien que j'ai vu la page arrachée, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler. Le stress d'avoir été pris sur le fait pourrait le faire vriller à nouveau et je ne veux surtout pas de ça, jamais. Mon enquête n'est absolument plus une priorité pour l'instant. Je peux être utile là, maintenant. Je me fous du reste.

– Tu peux te lever ?

Il ne répond pas et remue un peu. Il relève la tête mais évite avec soin de me regarder.

– Oui, dit-il simplement.

Je me lève le premier et lui tend la main pour l'aider s'il le veut mais il me repousse violemment.

– Ne me touche pas !

– Je ne t'ai pas touché.

J'espère qu'il ne prend pas ma réplique pour de la défiance, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour ne pas être agressif.

Il se relève péniblement, en se tenant au mur. Je ne pense pas que la dépersonnalisation soit la seule responsable, j'ai mis beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu à intervenir, et je suis sûr qu'il a eu le temps de s'épuiser entre ses quatre murs. Peut-être qu'on l'a sédaté aussi, va savoir. En attendant, il faut qu'il sorte de là. J'entrouvre la porte : la voie est libre.

– On va pouvoir y aller, mais comme il fait jour, il y a du monde plein les couloirs, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on te repère.

Il acquiesce sans broncher. Le problème c'est que même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne passe pas inaperçu, si au moins je pouvais cacher ses cheveux.

– J'ai une idée, je lui dis.

Il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi, sans comprendre – on dirait qu'il a pris dix ans. Je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger et j'enlève mon sweat. Il est probablement trop petit pour lui, mais peu importe. Avec ça, on ne le reconnaîtra pas au moins le temps qu'on remonte jusqu'au dortoir.

– Mets-ca et rabat la capuche sur ton visage.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il proteste, mais il le prend sans broncher et l'enfile aussitôt – quoique, difficilement. Comme prévu, c'est dix fois trop petit. Je devine absolument tout là-dessous, c'est presque pire que si il ne portait rien.

Honteux de penser à ça dans un moment pareil, je me détourne de lui et ouvre la porte. Evidemment, pour une fois le soleil décide d'être particulièrement brillant et illumine les couloirs. Non seulement ça rend la tâche d'être discrets plus difficile, mais en plus Kid bronche, incommodé par la lumière. Je l'encourage tout de même à sortir et il le fait. Je referme la porte derrière lui et nous montons les escaliers ensemble, sans un mot.

[Ellipse]

Personne ne nous a prêté attention sur la route. J'ai laissé Kid me passer devant, de peur qu'il paraisse beaucoup trop louche à me suivre, la mine basse sous sa capuche, mais finalement ce sont mes tatouages qui ont le plus attiré l'attention. J'avais oublié le nombre de remarques stupides que peuvent faire les gens à ce sujet.

En tout cas, nous sommes arrivés à la chambre sans encombre. Je me suis excusé d'avoir mis le bazar dans toute la chambre, mais il m'a ignoré et s'est contenté d'aller se coucher sans rien dire. Je l'ai laissé faire. Il est toujours mieux là qu'au mitard. J'ai rangé ce que j'ai pu et suis allé prendre ma douche en priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal pendant que je ne suis pas là. Quand j'en suis revenu, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Je n'ai pas essayé de lui faire la conversation, pas déjà. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à discuter de quoi que ce soit. Même si j'imagine très bien ce qu'il doit ressentir vis-à-vis de Killer. D'ailleurs je me demande aussi ce qu'il va lui arriver. Kid avait-il raison de se montrer si inquiet ? Après tout, Killer semblait maîtriser la situation. Il n'était pas ravi, c'est certain, mais pourquoi serait-il plus en danger qu'un autre ? Peut-être que je me voile la face, pour me rassurer. Il a toujours été sympa avec moi, ça me ferait chier qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

C'est un euphémisme, ça me rendrait fou de rage. Ce serait la goutte d'eau. S'il ne revient pas en un seul morceau, je jure de démolir ce château brique par brique, de les jeter une par une au visage de Doflamingo et je me délecterai de sa fin.

Mon portable vibre sur mon lit. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis des heures, je me demande si c'est ce que je crois.

_Kid : merci de m'avoir fait sortir_

Je me doutais qu'il rouvrirait la discussion de cette façon. Il m'ôte une épine du pied en le faisant, puisqu'on ne s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis l'épisode de l'armoire. J'avais presque oublié comment avoir une conversation normale et posée avec lui.

Je viens m'accouder à son lit. Il a le dos tourné, mais en m'entendant approcher, il accepte de me regarder. Il a toujours l'air fatigué mais au moins il semble être redevenu lui-même. Il est un peu surpris que je lui fasse face. Je comprends pourquoi, mais je préfère lui répondre à voix haute.

– De rien, je te devais bien ça.

Malheureusement, ni lui ni moi ne savons comment enchaîner. J'ai plein de choses à lui demander, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Encore une fois, il est le premier à bouger après plusieurs secondes de silence gênant. Il s'assoit et tire sur ses manches.

– Je te rends ça, ça me gratte.

Sur ces mots, il lève les bras et entreprend d'enlever le sweat que je lui ai prêté, j'avais presque oublié qu'il le portait. Je détourne le regard au moment où il l'ôte, sinon je sais que je vais lorgner sur le moindre bout de peau qui dépasse. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu puisqu'il passe son temps à moitié à poil, mais depuis le soir de la fête, je ne réagis plus de la même façon aux images que je perçois de lui.

Une fois déshabillé, il me le tend du bout des doigts.

– Remets-le, t'as l'air d'un con en débardeur.

Bien, je vois qu'il retrouve ses bonnes habitudes en se payant ma tête. Je lui montre mon majeur et m'exécute – il a raison, ça ne me va pas les débardeurs. J'enfile de nouveau ce qui m'appartient et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il me l'a agrandi : je nage dedans maintenant.

Et comme il a énormément transpiré, son odeur me submerge de partout et déclenche absolument toutes les alarmes de mon organisme. C'est proprement hallucinant comme ce qui me dégoûte en temps normal me plaît énormément quand il s'agit de lui. On me l'aurait dit, je n'y aurais même pas cru. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que je ne peux rien faire pour calmer mes ardeurs. Je l'ai suffisamment mis à l'aise comme ça et ce n'est pas le moment de lancer le sujet de : « Eh, tu te rappelles quand on était dans l'armoire ? On peut en discuter un peu ? »

Je vais simplement ronger mon frein dans mon coin. Au moins, il ne s'enfuit plus en courant à ma vue, c'est déjà ça.

– Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

A force de me perdre dans mes pensées, je mets un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il parle. Il fait allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Killer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait en parler.

– Oui. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répond-je sur un ton d'excuse.

– Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je ne sais pas par quel bout le prendre.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te frappe, dis-je, sans savoir si c'est la bonne chose à dire.

– Il l'a fait pour éviter que je provoque une émeute et me fasse tabasser, m'explique-t-il. En temps normal ça aurait marché, mais là c'était trop.

– Tu as peur qu'il lui arrive un truc ?

Je n'ose pas lui demander quel est leur lien exactement, mais je fais en sorte qu'il continue à parler. Il doit en avoir besoin.

– Si on veut, marmonne-t-il. Il n'est pas taillé pour le genre de mission qu'on va lui confier, il n'a rien à faire là-bas, il va se faire bouffer.

J'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler de Cora. Il ne le montre pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'au fond de lui, il est dévasté par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

– Si ça peut te consoler, il a géré ça comme un king, je commente. Il leur a foutu la honte en beauté en ayant zéro réaction. Il a gagné la première manche.

Il rigole un peu.

– Il n'a pas fait exprès, mais c'est une façon de voir les choses.

– Comment ça ?

– Il n'est pas très doué pour extérioriser les émotions. Moi je le connais depuis longtemps, donc je ne suis pas trop perdu quand il parle, mais souvent quand il dit ou fait quelque chose c'est à côté de la plaque par rapport à la situation.

– J'ai remarqué…

Il ne sait pas de quoi je parle et hausse un sourcil interrogatif. Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber. Le silence fait son retour mais il est bien moins pesant que ces derniers jours.

Kid se met soudainement à grogner de douleur et jette un coup d'œil à sa main déchiquetée. A la lumière, je constate qu'elle est encore plus écorchée que je ne le croyais. Elle est aussi couverte de poussières et d'échardes.

– Il faut que tu t'occupes de ta main.

– Nan, ça va passer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

– Ca va s'infecter si tu la laisses comme ça.

– C'est bon je te dis, c'est pas la première fois que je me blesse. T'es au courant pourtant, ironise-t-il en me jetant un regard entendu.

Quelle tête de mule. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et récupère tout le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie. Je suis bien obligé de m'en occuper, sinon il va pourrir sur place.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je vais le faire moi-même puisque sinon tu ne le feras pas.

Je balance tous les produits sur son lit et me hisse dessus à coté de lui. Surpris, il tente de me faire changer d'avis.

– Mais arrête, je te dis que ça va, merde !

– Arrête de geindre et donne ta main.

– Tu te prends pour une infirmière ou quoi ?

– Donne, je lui ordonne en l'invitant à me donner sa main.

– Non.

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné.

– Tu veux que je souffle dessus avant pour pas avoir mal, c'est ça ? je le taquine, pour lui faire réaliser le ridicule de la situation.

– Très drôle, descends de là.

– FILE-MOI TA MAIN !

Il boude une seconde avant qu'un éclair sournois ne passe sur son visage. Finalement, il me tend son bras amputé. Je suis exaspéré.

– T'as pas précisé quelle main.

– Je vais te faire bouffer ta couette.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, il m'a déjà envoyé son oreiller en pleine face. Je m'apprête à riposter pour me venger, mais cet abruti s'est fait mal à la main au passage et la souffrance le fait grimacer. On échange un regard : nous sommes quittes à présent. Mais il reste farouche à l'idée de me confier ses phalanges. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser la technique numéro sept : celle de la flatterie éhontée.

– Cher Eustass, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de me confier ce qu'il te reste de main, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, le temps que je fasse usage de mes maigres compétences médicales pour te soulager ?

Comme prévu, ça fonctionne. Il bougonne un peu mais se décide enfin à tendre la patte en faisant la moue et en soupirant comme un enfant qui a peur des piqûres. Je lui attrape le poignet et observe les plaies. Des morceaux de peau se sont mêlés au sang coagulé. Il y a un nombre incalculable d'impuretés logées dans les écorchures. De gros hématomes commencent aussi à apparaître. Il cache bien son jeu, mais il doit avoir très mal. Je ne suis même pas sûr que sa main lui obéisse dans les jours à venir, lui qui adore construire des trucs, il va devoir s'en passer quelques temps.

Je commence mes soins en nettoyant la zone. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il gueule comme un putois juste pour m'énerver, mais il n'émet pas un son, il ne sursaute même pas. Il a dit qu'il était habitué, mais je suis quand même épaté. Même quand je désinfecte à l'alcool, il ne bronche pas, sa main est même détendue.

Je termine et lui enroule un bandage propre sur ses jointures violacées. Je suis assez fier de moi.

– Voilà, ça t'évitera de perdre ta dernière main.

Il ne répond pas et contemple mon œuvre. Là encore, je m'attends à un commentaire mordant sur l'état du bandage, mais il ne dit rien. Il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Maintenant que j'ai fini, je me prépare à descendre et à le laissee tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. A peine ai-je passé une jambe en dehors de son lit qu'il m'attrape le bras.

Mon cœur manque un battement, je vais de surprise en surprise.

J'ose le regarder dans les yeux mais je suis incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il pense. Si seulement il pouvait dire les choses clairement.

– T'es pas obligé de redescendre.

Il faut un moment à mon cerveau pour que l'information lui parvienne. Elle se répercute d'abord en échos dans ma tête. Autrement dit, il veut que je reste avec lui. Seulement, je veux être sûr de bien comprendre, la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés un peu trop proches, il m'a snobé en beauté. Je préfère en avoir le cœur net avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

– Tu veux que je reste ?

Son étreinte se resserre sur mon biceps.

– Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ? grogne-t-il en piquant un far.

Ok, message reçu.

Je lui fais signe de se pousser, qu'il me laisse une place. Il s'exécute et se décale de dix centimètres – il ne peut pas vraiment faire mieux tant le lit est étroit. Je commence par essayer de m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais c'est quasi impossible, c'est encore pire que dans l'armoire. C'est même risqué de trop bouger là-dessus : au bruit que fait le sommier, j'ai l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Je fais encore semblant d'être chaste en prenant place gentiment à côté de lui, puis je me fais une raison.

– Bon, allez ça suffit j'en ai marre.

Il me regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que je me relève et m'installe là où il y a de la place : sur ses cuisses. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et rattrape ce qui m'a manqué la dernière fois.

– Si j'ai mal compris et que tu veux que je dégage, dis-le tout de suite, j'aimerai être fix…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'enlace, se laisse tomber sur le matelas et me serre contre lui à m'en faire exploser les poumons. Moi qui croyais être le seul à avoir apprécié notre séance de gaudriole dans l'armoire, à priori je me trompais. Il aura mis du temps à se manifester cet abruti.

On reste comme ça quelques minutes, sans bouger. Je profite de cet instant pour apprécier tout ce que j'aurais voulu savourer plus longtemps l'autre soir. J'ai le nez sur sa peau maintenant et je peux pleinement sentir son odeur pendant que sa main se balade dans mon dos. Je le sens poser son menton sur mon épaule et me soupirer dans la nuque. Son souffle m'arrache un frisson délicieux et me donne la chair de poule.

Je n'en reviens pas de cette sensation, je ne comprends même pas comment c'est arrivé ni à quel moment ça a changé, mais le fait est que je ne veux plus bouger de là maintenant. Même si tout est inconfortable au possible et que le lit risque de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre : j'ai le cœur prêt à exploser et les mains brûlantes d'envie. Toutefois, je n'ose pas me risquer à l'embrasser.

Comme l'autre fois, mes sens entre en effervescence un à un et je ne peux rien y faire. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je me laisse envahir. Cette fois ci, c'est brut : il n'y a ni danger, ni alcool pour m'influencer. La chaleur qui naît dans mon ventre se répand dans mes veines. Elle est véritable, elle dissipe tous les doutes. J'ose enfin me servir de mes mains et les passe autour de ses épaules pour enfouir ma tête plus profondément dans son cou. A présent, je l'écrase de tout mon poids, mais je devine à sa respiration de plus en plus précipitée que ça ne le dérange pas.

Quand vraiment notre position devient intenable, il me pousse sur le côté – je ne lâche pas ma prise pour autant – et passe sa main dans mon dos pour me tenir comme si j'étais une peluche. Comment suis-je censé résister à cette brute ? Le voilà qui se comporte comme un gros chat ronronnant et affectueux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

– Rien, t'auras mis le temps.

– Tu peux parler.

Aucun de nous ne poursuit la conversation plus loin, il n'y en a pas besoin. Pour une fois on s'est compris. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Finalement, il est plus facile pour lui comme pour moi d'exprimer les choses par des gestes que par des mots. Même si je perçois encore une timidité dans la façon qu'il a de me tenir.

Je me décolle un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Son air farouche et désagréable persiste encore un peu avant de disparaître totalement à l'instant où je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Comme la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression de découvrir à nouveau son visage cette fois il n'est pas caché dans l'ombre. La principale différence étant qu'il semble plus fatigué que jamais, même si ses yeux se mettent tout d'un coup à briller d'avidité. Je sais ce qu'il attend et le simple fait d'y penser précipite mon rythme cardiaque. Je déglutis, un peu plus nerveux que la dernière fois.

Mes problèmes sont toujours présents, quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, et m'empêchent de lâcher prise. Plus je réalise ce qu'il va se passer dans quelques secondes, plus mon cerveau essaye de refroidir mes ardeurs en me montrant des images censées me faire rebrousser chemin : je repense à Killer qui monte les marches, à la page arrachée, aux messages dans le vieux portable de Ace, à Doflamingo qui se paye ma tête, à Corazon seul en prison. Tout cela déferle en même temps sous la forme d'une avalanche de culpabilité et me paralyse. Je me répète que c'est injuste qu'eux soit en danger alors que moi je suis là, que c'est égoïste de ma part d'oser espérer être un peu heureux dans une situation pareille, que je ne mérite aucunement les sensations de bien être qui essayent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi.

Cela ne prend qu'une seconde pour que toutes ces pensées néfastes volent en éclat.

Nos lèvres se sont jointes une nouvelle fois, maladroitement d'abord à cause de nos nez un peu trop encombrants, puis définitivement. C'est doux, c'est humide et c'est étonnamment… tendre. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour connaître ce genre de marque d'affection, alors je ne compte pas en perdre une miette. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, décolle ma bouche de la sienne et l'embrasse à chaque endroit de son visage qui semble déjà avoir été malmené, c'est-à-dire : partout.

Il ferme les yeux. Je sens ses muscles se décontracter un à un et son poing se refermer sur le bas de mon sweat. Lui non plus n'avait sûrement jamais eu le droit à ces quelques minutes de délicatesse auparavant.

Enfin, lui et moi pouvons laisser tomber les défenses, déposer les armes. Abandonner, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, la forteresse qui s'est dressée autour de nos cœurs et qui nous a changés en monstres solitaires pour célébrer la trêve, loin de la douleur et de la colère.

* * *

_Et on termine ce chapitre sur du fluff absolu. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Ce chapitre, c'est tout ce que j'aime : un personnage solitaire dévasté qui a enfin le droit à un peu de réconfort. Et puis bon, Kid et Law qui se font des câlins c'est ma raison de vivre. _

_Concernant ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre : je suis DESOLEE d'avoir fait ça à Killer. Je me déteste de l'avoir fait, le pauvre T_T (Et encore, au départ je pensais le tuer :x) Forcément, il n'y aura plus de petits bonus avec lui pendant un petit moment maintenant. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la crise de Kid, évidemment ce n'est pas très réaliste. J'ai précipité un peu les choses parce qu'il fallait les faire sortir du mitard. _

_Pour finir, je suppose que certain.e.s se demandent, vu la façon dont le chapitre se termine, quid du sexe ? Parce que je sais que si le chapitre intitulé « _Escapade nocturne_ » est celui qui a le plus de vues, ce n'est pas pour rien, il y en a qui viennent uniquement pour ça. Et bien je vais vous expliquer. Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en écrire, pour une raison tout simple : c'est HYPER DUR à écrire et faire en sorte que ce soit bien. Mais finalement, j'ai envie d'essayer parce que c'est un exercice intéressant. Mais comme il y a aussi des personnes qui n'aiment pas ça, les chapitres de fanfics qui servent de prétexte pour écrire des scènes de cul, et bien celle que je vais écrire sera un chapitre bonus détaché du reste de l'histoire. Autrement dit, celleux qui n'ont pas envie de se farcir une scène de sexe pourront zapper sans rien louper de l'histoire et celleux qui ont envie d'en lire une pourront directement aller dessus. Après je ne vous promets rien, je vais essayer de l'écrire ce week-end, mais je veux faire ça bien. C'est très difficile à faire, alors tant que je n'aurais pas écrit quelque chose dont je suis satisfaite, il n'y aura rien. Dans le doute : ne l'attendez pas. _

_En attendant, savourez celui-là. On est vraiment de plus en plus proches de la fin. _

_A la prochaine. _


	19. 18 - Succession

_Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre du Dimanche. _

_Ca se commence à se sentir qu'on approche de la fin, tout va s'accélérer à partir de maintenant. Mais pas de panique, il reste encore quelques chapitres ! Et j'ai hâte que vous connaissiez le dénouement. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir profiter des rayons du soleil aussi tôt dans l'année. Je sais que nous nous trouvons sur une île un peu coupée du monde, régit par son propre climat mais nous sommes encore en plein hiver. Pourtant me voilà, à lézarder tranquillement sur le toit, les mains derrière la tête, comme si j'étais en vacances. Ce sont certainement les tuiles et les ardoises autour de moi qui faussent mon jugement sur la situation et la température ; elles emmagasinent si bien la chaleur que j'ai l'impression de paresser sur une plage de sable chaud en plein été. S'il n'y avait pas cette petite brise glaciale sur mon visage et cette agréable odeur de résine de pin qui flotte dans l'air, je serais déjà bras nus.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi détendu. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas la première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi serein. D'habitude, j'ai toujours quelque chose dans la tête, toujours une pensée qui m'angoisse ou me fait grincer des dents. Aujourd'hui : rien. Le vide.

Evidemment, j'ai toujours des questions qui me trottent mais elles ne me tourmentent pas ni ne m'obsèdent. Je ne les vois pas comme des problèmes.

Et c'est parfait, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin : d'avoir l'esprit clair et opérationnel pour enfin boucler cette histoire de suicide-meurtre crapuleux. Mon cerveau est très désireux de se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'encombre pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel à présent. Plus vite j'aurais mes réponses, plus vite je pourrais me la couler douce et rester sur ce toit toute la journée s'il m'en prend l'envie.

Je n'ai pas encore interrogé Kid sur ses disputes entre lui, Luffy et Ace, ni sur la page arrachée que j'ai retrouvé dans son matelas. Ce n'est pas que je n'ose pas, c'est simplement que je veux voir s'il va finir par m'en parler de lui-même. Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui le coupable – il n'est pas assez futé pour me mener en bateau à ce point-là – mais son rôle dans l'histoire m'intéresse. Le fait qu'il cherche à me cacher quelque chose est plus intriguant que ce qu'il cache à vrai dire.

Et à le voir aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit tourmenté par d'horribles remords. Il se comporte comme d'habitude lorsqu'il est content : il continue de fabriquer ses trucs en sur-jouant la difficulté de la tâche, ensuite il se pavane comme un coq devant moi en roulant des muscles. Au début, je pensais qu'il faisait ça pour exprimer un sentiment de supériorité destiné à me faire peur, mais depuis j'ai revu mon jugement. Je pense qu'il essaye vraiment de m'en mettre plein la vue pour que je m'extasie devant lui. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse le plaisir de m'ébahir devant ses prouesses, mais je mentirai en disant que ne ça ne marche pas au moins un peu.

En ce moment, il est concentré sur une étrange ceinture de cuir, il s'acharne depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut en faire, mais aux insultes qu'il lui lance, on dirait qu'elle a offensé sa mère.

– Tu as eu des nouvelles de Killer ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet, mais il à l'air de bonne humeur, alors autant le faire maintenant. Il lève les yeux vers moi une seconde, puis secoue la tête en faisant la grimace.

– Non, pas trop. Il m'a juste dit que ça allait et que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes fesses, alors j'ai pas trop insisté. Je retenterai plus tard.

Je ne connais pas bien Killer, mais je suis presque sûr que même si ça ne va pas, il n'en dira pas un mot pour éviter que Kid ne fasse une crise.

Son départ n'a pas eu l'air de choqué beaucoup de monde à part Kid et moi, mais le calme religieux qui règne au château ces derniers jours prouve que cette punition lancée au hasard a tout de même eu son petit effet. Tout le monde redoute de se retrouver un jour à sa place, c'est pourquoi j'ai du mal à croire qu'il aille si bien que ça. Mais je me garde bien de le dire à voix haute.

– Et toi ? T'en es où de ton truc ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Je suppose qu'il fait allusion à mon enquête.

– Je commence à avoir marre. J'aimerai pouvoir accélérer les choses un grand coup. Et pour ça, il faudrait que je débusque le vrai corbeau cette fois. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment le faire sortir de sa cachette. J'ai bien une idée, mais elle est un peu risquée.

– Ah ?

– Je suis sûr que c'est lié au fric que tu as retrouvé dans la chambre. C'est _toujours_ une histoire de fric. Il faut juste que je comprenne d'où il vient, ce qu'Ace voulait en faire et qui ça a mis en colère. Sans oublier le lien avec Doflamingo. Il y en a forcément un, sinon pourquoi me laisser un mot pour me dire de ne pas lui en parler ?

– Mh.

– J'ai bien une petite idée de par où commencer, mais si je me plante je risque de perdre une source d'information plus que précieuse et ce serait un problème.

– Cool !

« Cool » ?

Je reporte mon attention sur lui il ne m'écoute pas du tout. Il est toujours en train de jouer avec sa ceinture bizarre et de l'attacher autour de sa taille. Je me sens un peu vexé d'être ignoré au profit de ce truc affreux.

– T'as absolument rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire…

– Hein ?

Désespérant. Maintenant qu'il a attachée, je me demande s'il se fabriquait bien une ceinture ou des porte-jarretelles. Ca le serre autant aux cuisses qu'à la taille, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il a essaye de faire. Il m'a ignoré pour _ça_ ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

En posant cette question, je m'efforce de le regarder dans les yeux et non au niveau de l'entre-jambe, mais on ne peut pas dire que son nouvel accessoire me facilite la tâche. Il ne remarque rien, il est trop occupé à faire le malin. Je devine à son expression sournoise qu'il est fier de sa nouvelle magouille.

– Je suis en galère de thunes en ce moment – parce que tu ne m'as confié aucune mission ces derniers temps, entre autres – alors je réfléchis à un moyen d'arrondir mes fins de mois. D'habitude je pique des fils de cuivre et je les revends mais j'ai déjà arraché tout ce que je pouvais sur le toit. Alors je me fabrique un harnais pour descendre en rappel sur les murs et accéder à d'autres zones.

– Descendre en rappel ? Tu comptes arracher les fils de la façade ? T'es dingue ?

– Ouais, où alors rentrer par effraction par les fenêtres et… Non rien, laisse tomber.

Finalement, il me tourne le dos sans finir sa phrase. Ca ne me dérange pas, il pourrait rester toute la journée de dos je ne m'en lasserai pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il refuse de me confier les détails de ses intentions, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il a peur que je le prenne pour un imbécile. Ca me fait rire plus qu'autre chose maintenant, j'y suis habitué.

Il jette un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, l'air suspicieux.

– Est-ce que t'es en train de mater mes fesses ?

– Oui.

Il se retourne sans faire de commentaire. Je suis sûr que c'est pour cacher sa réaction parce que ça lui fait plaisir mais qu'il préfèrerait mourir que l'admettre.

Dans ma poche, mon portable vibre. J'ai l'intuition que le message reçu va sonner le glas de cet instant de paix et de calme que j'avais pourtant mérité.

_Cavendish : Hey. Je sais pas où t'es mais ramène toi dans la cour intérieure dès que possible. Il faut qu'on discute. Sabo et Drake seront là. _

Gagné. Toutefois, je suis un peu surpris par ce message. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Je me relève et me dirige du côté du toit qui donne sur la cour.

– Tu vas où ? Me demande Kid dans mon dos.

Je ne m'approche pas trop du bord, par peur d'être aspiré par le vide, mais je me penche assez pour apercevoir les silhouettes présentes dans la cour. A cette hauteur, je ne distingue pas grand-chose, mais je constate qu'il y a un peu de monde dehors. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir profiter du soleil.

Je scrute davantage la zone jusqu'à ce que je croie reconnaître Cavendish, un peu à l'écart, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses vêtements chics et brillants. Il fait les cents pas, tandis que deux autres silhouettes attendent à ces côtés. Là aussi, je reconnais les cheveux roux de Drake. Effectivement, ils ont l'air de m'attendre. Je me demande pourquoi.

Je serai bien resté ici un peu plus longtemps, mais ça tombe plutôt bien. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Sabo. J'ai toujours mon hypothèse en tête et je n'en démords pas, c'est l'occasion de le vérifier.

– Eh ! Arrête de m'ignorer, râle Kid.

– Pardon de t'avoir quitté des yeux pendant quinze secondes, ça a dû être affreux.

Il grommelle mais n'insiste pas.

– Cavendish, Sabo et Drake veulent me parler apparemment. Je vais y aller.

Je réponds sobrement à Cavendish pour lui dire que j'arrive.

– Ca pue le traquenard, non ? Se méfie Kid.

– Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, mais je verrais bien. Bonne chance avec ton… truc, dis-je en contemplant encore une fois la ceinture autour de sa taille avant de disparaître.

J'ai à peine le temps de le voir esquisser un sourire goguenard, j'ai déjà passé la porte du toit. Je ne sais pas encore comment je suis censé me comporter avec lui pour le moment alors j'ai du mal à gérer les moments de « séparation », heureusement qu'il ne me le reproche pas.

Depuis que Killer est parti – et ça ne fait pas très longtemps – on dort ensemble. Sauf quand ça devient invivable de tenir à deux dans un lit de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette mais la plupart du temps, on est scotchés. Et je ne saurais vraiment pas dire lequel des deux est le plus collant. Disons que c'est souvent moi qui initie le contact, mais que c'est lui le plus affectueux. Et je ne m'en plains pas du tout, après toute une vide à prendre des baffes, ça me change. Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'un autre humain soit d'accord pour échanger un peu de tendresse avec moi.

Mais en dehors de la chambre, même si l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus détendue maintenant, je ne sais jamais si je dois être démonstratif ou pas. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de manifester mon attachement en public, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de le vexer ou de l'induire en erreur comme la dernière fois.

Car nous en avons reparlé et sur le moment je me suis senti tellement stupide que je me serais volontiers mis un coup de batte derrière la tête pour me punir de m'être comporté comme un sinistre abruti. J'ai pensé que je l'avais dégoûté en lui roulant une pelle surprise et qu'il m'avait volontairement snobé après ça, mais le fait est que je n'avais rien compris.

L'autre soir, après avoir enfin osé l'enlacer, j'ai bêtement lâché :

– T'en auras mis du temps à te manifester.

– Excuse-moi ? S'est-il offusqué en décollant son menton de mon front.

J'ai mis quelques secondes à lui répondre.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu l'autre soir, après… ce qui s'est passé dans l'armoire ?

Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, et m'a retourné la question.

– Et toi, pourquoi t'es parti ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu m'as planté là, en me fermant la porte dessus et t'es parti. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, ai-je d'abord bégayé, parce que je ne voulais pas que Sabo sache qu'on était deux à avoir entendu sa conversation.

– Ah. Bin moi j'ai cru que c'était parce que t'avais honte.

A la seconde où il m'a avoué ça, je me suis senti très mal. J'ai repassé les évènements dans ma tête et mon idiotie m'a sautée aux yeux. En effet, à aucun moment je ne lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais envie qu'il me rejoigne. Même le message que je lui ai envoyé le lendemain était extrêmement froid, impersonnel et distant. J'aurais pourtant dû m'attendre à ce qu'il interprète les choses comme ça. Tout le monde passe son temps à changer de direction en le croisant dans les couloirs, à le prendre de haut et à le voir comme une brute épaisse, incapable d'éprouver des émotions. Il a l'habitude du rejet et a pensé que je ne faisais pas exception.

Je lui ai expliqué ma version – que je croyais l'avoir assailli un peu trop soudainement et qu'il m'avait évité de peur que je recommence – là encore, il m'a cloué le bec.

– C'est moi qui t'aies embrassé le premier, t'as la mémoire qui flanche ou quoi ?

Et c'est la vérité. J'étais persuadé de lui avoir sauté dessus, mais je n'ai fait que l'inviter à le faire et il m'a répondu. C'est pour cette raison que je crains de faire encore un faux pas qui pourrait me coûter cher. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Pour éviter de mariner trop longtemps sur cette question, je lui en parlerai ce soir. En attendant, je me dirige vers le jardin intérieur, prêt à affronter le trio de souverain.

[Ellipse]

Cavendish paraît nerveux. Ou furibond, je ne sais pas trop. Il a les joues rouge, les bras croisés sur le torse et il tape du pied sur le sol comme un vieux personnage de cartoon.

– Enfin ! Ca fait des plombes qu'on t'attend. Quand je t'appelle, t'es censé rappliquer illico.

– Je ne suis pas ton petit chien.

Derrière lui, Sabo est allongé dans l'herbe. Il ne dégage pas la moindre animosité à mon égard, ni même un semblant d'inquiétude. On dirait plutôt qu'il s'ennuie. En revanche, Drake me foudroie du regard. J'ai bien compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il m'avait dans le collimateur, mais je trouve qu'il en fait un peu trop.

Maintenant que je les ai rejoins, Cavendish s'assure que personne n'est planqué dans les buissons pour épier notre conversation et me fait face.

– Bien, commence-t-il. Il est temps que nous ayons une conversation tous les quatre. Law, j'imagine que tu as deviné pourquoi on t'a fait venir.

– Absolument pas, rétorque-je sincèrement.

– C'est vraiment nécessaire cette mascarade ? Soupire Sabo.

– Oui, s'énerve Cavendish. Que toi tu t'en foutes c'est ton problème, mais il faut qu'on ait cette conversation.

Il se détourne de Sabo, et se concentre de nouveau sur moi, la mine renfrognée.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant que le prochain à être pressenti pour être roi, c'est toi. Rien d'officiel encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Alors il faut qu'on accorde nos violons tous ensemble, afin que tu ne marches pas sur nos plates-bandes quand ce sera fait.

J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'on m'a répété ça à plusieurs reprises. Crocodile me l'a confié le premier, puis Doflamingo me l'a confirmé. Le sujet n'est jamais revenu sur le tapis, aussi ça m'était sorti de la tête. Et maintenant que j'y repense, tout cela me paraît complètement stupide.

– Non merci, je rétorque.

Cavendish me dévisage, Drake plisse des yeux méfiants et Sabo laisse échapper un petit rire.

– Comment ça « non merci » ? Me demande Cavendish.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un roi, tu peux te détendre.

Il reste me fixer sans ciller pendant quelques secondes, comme si je m'étais mis à lui parler dans une langue qu'il ne peut pas comprendre.

– Je vous l'avais dit, claironne Sabo.

– Il manigance un truc, explique Drake. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas le temps d'être roi.

Quel emmerdeur celui-là. Je sais très bien ce qu'il sous-entend, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde. Si le mystère de la mort d'Ace le préoccupe à ce point, il n'a qu'à faire les recherches à ma place. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il porte ses soupçons sur Kid sur la base de rien.

Les vidéos retrouvées dans le portable me reviennent soudain en tête. Peut-être qu'il a assisté aux bagarres de Luffy et Kid de ses propres yeux et en a gardé une opinion décisive. Ou alors il sait quel évènement Kid a voulu me cacher en arrachant la page de l'agenda. Mais peu importe, on ne peut pas dire que Drake soit particulièrement coopératif pour m'aider à faire la lumière sur tout ça.

– C'est quoi ton problème ? j'ose lui demander. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre la place d'Ace, ça devrait te satisfaire.

Il ne me répond pas mais continue de me lancer des éclairs avec les yeux. Je suis bien content que les regards ne puissent pas tuer, sinon je serais mort au moins trois fois depuis que je suis arrivé dans le jardin.

– Personne ne te parle de reprendre la place de Ace, soupire Cavendish, contrarié d'avoir perdu le fil de la conversation. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui arrivais à la cheville question popularité.

Je ne peux pas lui donner tort sur ce point.

– Par contre, tout le monde sait qui se trouve derrière toi désormais.

Je n'aime pas cette insinuation.

– Et tu ne me feras pas croire que le gars le plus puissant du coin, en plus d'être celui qui doit nous propulser dans le métier par la suite, n'a pas envoyé son petit protégé ici pour ne pas en faire son successeur. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas te retrouver dans le même cas que nous trois. Autant se mettre d'accord tout de suite sur le domaine que tu occuperas.

Sabo me lance un coup d'œil désolé qui signifie : « Il n'a pas tort et je compatis. » Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi mais je suppose que c'est ce qui s'est passé pour lui. Malgré un conflit plus que prononcé avec son père, il s'est vu octroyé le statut de roi. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'en servir pour autre chose que protester mais je suis sûr qu'au départ, ça lui est tombé dessus sans prévenir et qu'il a peut-être été obligé de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Ace est le seul à avoir porté ce titre parce qu'il l'a gagné. Et bien moi je serai le seul à ne pas le porter malgré mon pédigrée.

– Laisse tomber, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que veut Doflamingo. Je ne lui obéirai pas. Si vous voulez un quatrième mousquetaire pour votre club, laissez donc les autres le choisir, comme le précédent. Ca nous changera.

Sabo me pointe du doigt, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Je t'aime bien toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Grogne Drake entre ses dents.

– Rien. Et j'ai bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas me sacquer, je me demande seulement pourquoi.

Lui et moi échangeons un regard hostile, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et regarde ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mis en colère où si je l'ai perturbé. Il n'a pas un visage facile à déchiffrer. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui accorde plus d'attention. Il agit comme si j'étais responsable de la mort de Ace, seulement je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été plus proches que ça. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais l'indifférence de Sabo à son égard me conforte dans cette hypothèse.

– On a fini ? Finis-je par demander à Cavendish.

Finalement, il crache un soupir exaspéré puis s'éloigne, les bras en l'air comme une diva contrariée.

– Faites ce que vous voulez ! Moi j'abandonne.

Drake lui emboîte le pas et me bouscule avec un petit coup d'épaule – classique. Sur son passage, il me glisse une phrase à l'oreille :

– Je t'ai à l'œil.

Il se prend pour un flic ou quoi ? De tous les énergumènes que j'ai croisé depuis mon arrivée ici, c'est vraiment lui le plus bizarre. Plus les minutes passent, et plus je le trouve suspect. Il agit de façon beaucoup trop méfiante à mon encontre, tout en étant au courant que j'enquête sur la mort de Ace et il m'a sciemment orienté sur la piste de Kid. S'il croit que je ne vais pas l'avoir à l'œil moi aussi, il se trompe.

Sabo, lui, est toujours allongé dans l'herbe et souffle de fatigue.

– Désolé pour ça, dit-il.

– Ce n'est rien.

– J'espère que tu arriveras à échapper à l'influence de ton… Comment tu appelles Doflamingo, ton maître ?

– Plutôt crever ouais, je crache d'un ton un peu agressif.

Ca le fait rire.

– Bon, je vais me rentrer. C'est bien d'avoir pu bronzer quelques minutes, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

– Attends, est-ce que je pourrais te parler d'abord ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux.

– Oui ?

– Ca risque d'être un peu long.

Je viens m'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de lui et m'assure qu'aucune oreille indiscrète de traîne dans les parages. Fort heureusement : tout le monde s'en fiche. Les quelques étudiants présents sont occupés à essayer de démarrer un barbecue, sans grand succès. Personne ne nous regarde et les environs sont dégagés. Je peux parler tranquille. J'espère simplement que Sabo ne va pas mal recevoir ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre dans la confidence, mais je pense qu'il est l'un des rares alliés à qui je peux me confier. J'aurais sans doute dû le faire avant, mais ma méfiance m'aura ralenti. J'y ai réfléchi ces derniers temps et je pense qu'il faut que je le mette au courant de tout ce que je sais si je veux avoir plus d'informations. M'est avis qu'il a eu son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

Alors je lui raconte tout, depuis le jour où je suis arrivé entre ses murs et où Crocodile m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil sur ce fameux suicide. J'omets volontairement quelques détails de l'histoire, notamment la page que Kid a arraché et les messages de Xdrows. Il m'écoute patiemment, sans me couper. Plusieurs fois pendant le récit, il hausse un sourcil interrogatif mais il ne commente pas. Après lui avoir dit tout ce que je savais – même si je n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet qui fâche – il expire longtemps. Je pense que je viens de lui coller une baffe mentale assez violente, mais il à l'air soulagé.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as posé toutes ces questions sur lui la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

– Je ne pouvais pas te dire franchement ce que j'avais derrière la tête, m'excuse-je.

– Je sais, je ne te le reproche pas. Au contraire, je suis content que tu sois prudent.

Il reste silencieux une minute, le temps de digérer ce que je lui ai dit. Je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

– Je suis heureux de savoir que quelqu'un se donne autant de mal pour exposer le véritable coupable de cette histoire, dit-il. J'ai bien essayé d'alerter tout le monde, mais ça n'a rien donné. Ils se fichent d'être traités comme des paillassons. Ce qui s'est passé avec Killer me l'a fait comprendre, on aurait dû s'indigner collectivement de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais personne n'a réagi. Enfin, à part Kid. J'étais à deux doigts de laisser tomber mais tu viens de me redonner envie de tout casser avec cette histoire. Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils se soient servi de toi à ce point-là.

– Ca m'a rendu furax, mais d'un autre côté ça m'a aussi déterminé à les prendre la main dans le sac.

– Je croyais que tu ne croyais plus à leur culpabilité ?

– A la leur directement non, mais c'est sûrement lié à leurs affaires d'une quelconque manière. Et justement, c'est là que je voulais en venir…

Je sors mon téléphone et ouvre la galerie de photos. J'ai demandé à Kid de me transférer celles qu'il a prises dans la chambre d'Ace, avec toutes les liasses de billets, je tiens à voir l'expression faciale de Sabo au moment où je vais les lui montrer.

– Le soir de la fête, tu m'as confié avoir des problèmes d'argent.

Il hoche la tête. Je lui tends mon téléphone et lui montre la photo du magot que Kid a récupéré. Il fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre.

– Je viens justement de découvrir qu'Ace cherchait à mettre de l'argent de côté pour faire sortir quelqu'un d'ici. Cet argent-là, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, je précise, en lui montrant l'écran. Je suppose que c'est toi qui lui as prêté cette somme ?

Il pâlit soudainement et me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je lui fais peur ou non. En tout cas, il est abasourdi.

– Tu as trouvé ça dans sa chambre ?

– Oui.

Il me prend le téléphone des mains et zoome sur la photo. Je suppose qu'il veut s'assurer que je n'essaye pas de l'entuber, mais je n'aurais pas pu inventer cette histoire, il le sait. Et maintenant que je vois sa réaction, je suis sûr que c'est bien lui qui lui a prêté l'argent.

– Je voudrais savoir si tu sais qui il voulait faire sortir d'ici.

Les mains tremblantes, il me rend mon téléphone et me répond, la voix éteinte.

– Luffy. Il voulait faire sortir Luffy. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il prévoyait de le faire évader, me raconte-t-il. Il avait élaboré un plan très compliqué pour qu'ils s'échappent ensemble en pleine nuit, quitte à cogner des gardiens au passage. Ca m'a fait flipper alors je lui ai conseillé de prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir et que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas quitter l'île sans soudoyer les trois quarts des habitants et le capitaine du bateau qui fait le voyage pour ramener les vivres chaque semaine. Il a accepté de patienter un peu, le temps que je réussisse à retirer assez d'argent pour leur permettre à tous les deux de partir et se planquer quelques temps. Ca n'a pas été simple, il était impulsif, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps sans agir.

Il fait une pause dans son histoire. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de Luffy. D'après les messages que j'ai lu et ce qu'on m'a raconté de lui, Ace avait l'air très protecteur à son égard.

– Je pensais que cet argent avait été volé par le tueur, s'étonne Sabo. Quand j'ai commencé à faire mes propres recherches je n'ai pas été capable de remettre la main dessus. Comment as-tu… ?

– Il l'avait caché dans son matelas. Il fallait y penser pour chercher là-dedans.

– Je vois.

Il a l'air abattu, je le comprends. De mon côté, je suis un peu perplexe. L'hypothèse que j'envisageais s'avère être la bonne, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Si c'est une histoire d'argent, ce n'est certainement pas Sabo qui a souhaité la mort d'Ace. Même si, comme je l'ai compris l'autre jour, le fait qu'il dépense à tour de bras a tendance à énerver son père et son frère. Comme moi avec Doflamingo, il fait tout pour se détacher de ce lien familial, c'est de bon cœur qu'il a accepté de donner cet argent. Je ne crois pas à une dispute qui aurait dégénéré entre lui et Ace.

Les seules autres personnes à être au courant de ce prêt sont : la personne derrière le pseudo Xdrows et probablement le corbeau. Et Kid aussi, quelque part. Le coupable se trouve forcément parmi eux. Par contre, impossible de dire si l'un d'entre eux est lié à la pègre, de près ou de loin.

– J'ai encore une chose à te demander, dis-je à Sabo. Je suis sûr que le coupable est au courant pour l'argent et voulait se l'accaparer, il ne l'a juste pas retrouvé. Et je pense aussi qu'il s'agit de mon corbeau. Seulement, pour le débusquer, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait attirer son attention.

Sabo me regarde avec intérêt.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Serais-tu d'accord de me fournir un prêt à moi aussi ? Temporairement ?

Je pensais qu'il s'énerverait un peu, mais il reste calme.

– Ca risque d'être difficile, je n'ai plus tellement les moyens maintenant. Mon père surveille ce que je fais et bloque mes comptes. Mais je peux essayer de me débrouiller, tu peux attendre un peu ?

– Pas de problème.

– Mais je ne comprends pas ta logique, si c'est pour l'argent, pourquoi ton corbeau aurait tué Ace ?

– Je ne pense pas que c'était son objectif de départ, son meurtre n'était sans doute pas prémédité. Après tout, il est mort après être tombé du toit. Je penche plutôt pour une dispute qui a mal tourné et qui a profité au coupable, seulement, il n'a pas pu remettre la main sur le pognon et a laissé tomber. Et s'il est bel et bien attiré par l'argent, en plus de surveiller mes faits et gestes, il essayera sûrement de me voler ce que tu m'auras prêté et je pourrais lui mettre la main dessus à ce moment-là. Et alors, je pourrais le faire parler.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais il admet que ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise idée. Aussi, il me promet de faire ce qu'il peut pour m'aider. Nous nous serrons la main pour sceller notre collaboration – j'espère que le corbeau y assiste. Malgré tout ça, je le sens toujours gêné.

– Et sinon, commence-t-il. Puisque le corbeau est une personne qui surveille tes faits et gestes, tu es sûr que Kid est hors de cause ?

Cette question m'agace plus que je le voudrais. Je refuse de lui dire que c'est Kid qui a trouvé l'argent dans le matelas, alors je me contente d'être catégorique.

– Oui.

– Bon, si tu le dis.

Il n'insiste pas. Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas totalement effacer Kid de la liste des suspects, mais mon plan devrait suffire à le disculper. Et de toute façon, je ne lui ai pas dit non plus que je comptais mettre Sabo dans la confidence, s'il doit se trahir, ce sera évident. Je n'ai plus qu'à me montrer particulièrement observateur dans les jours qui viennent.

Après nous être mis d'accord pour garder cette conversation secrète, Sabo s'éloigne. Je me retrouve seul dans la cour. J'ai la sensation que le poids que j'avais sur l'estomac s'est un peu allégé, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Pour que je puisse retourner sur le toit et profiter d'un après-midi de paix et de tranquillité, il me reste une dernière personne à interroger aujourd'hui.

[Ellipse]

Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Ca fait une heure que je le cherche dans tout le château, s'il n'avait pas autant la bougeotte ce serait plus simple. Au moins, je savais que si je me montrais patient, il finirait par se montrer à proximité de la cuisine pour piquer des gâteaux sur le comptoir.

Dès qu'il entre dans la cafétéria, je fonce pour l'intercepter. J'ai hâte de pouvoir retourner à mes activités moi aussi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de ma vie en ce moment.

– Luffy ! J'appelle.

Comme d'habitude, il est tout content de me voir. Il a toujours l'air content. A croire que rien ne le préoccupe jamais.

Je me demande s'il est au courant que son frère voulait le sauver et y a sûrement laissé sa vie. Si c'est le cas, il le cache admirablement bien. Si non, je m'abstiendrais de le mettre au courant. Je suis trop bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir ruiné la vie de quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Et il est hors de question que j'inflige une telle douleur à la seule personne capable de faire sourire tout le monde ici.

– Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

– Non, vas-y !

Il hausse les épaules en empilant les biscuits dans ses bras, le tout sans me quitter des yeux.

– Tu comptes manger tout ça ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander devant la quantité impressionnante de sucreries qu'il compte emporter.

– Non, j'en prends pour les autres aussi. On va profiter du soleil dans la cour, tu veux venir ?

– Non merci, j'en reviens.

– Ok, comme tu veux.

Une fois les bras garnis de nourriture – qu'il est obligé de bloquer avec son menton pour ne pas la faire tomber – il se tourne vers la sortie, prêt à repartir.

– C'est ça que tu voulais me demander ?

– Euh, non.

Il m'a déstabilisé. Maintenant, je ne sais plus comment aborder le sujet sans passer pour un insensible.

– A vrai dire, je voulais te poser une question au sujet de Kid.

Il me regarde avec intérêt et attend que je poursuive. J'ai appris à le connaître un peu depuis et malgré son air perpétuellement jovial, je devine à son regard que le nom de Kid ne résonne pas comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui qui t'avais posé des problèmes après l'enregistrement du podcast ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de m'apprendre, mais au moins je vais en avoir le cœur net.

– On avait dit qu'on ne disait pas les noms alors j'ai pas précisé, dit-il simplement. Mais c'est fini cette histoire, t'inquiète pas. Je m'en fiche que tu l'aimes bien.

Il est toujours aussi doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. N'ayant pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet, je me précipite sur ma deuxième question.

– Justement, ça s'est fini comment exactement ?

– C'est Ace qui a tranché. S'il ne l'avait pas fait on aurait continué à se taper dessus je pense, maintenant on se contente de s'ignorer. Mais je ne saurais pas te dire comment il a fait, je pense qu'ils se sont battus aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait pencher pour cette option ?

– Ils ont passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie en même temps et quand ils en sont sortis, Kid me laissait tranquille. Personne les a vu interagir mais ils avaient des bleus partout alors…

Une douloureuse crampe me sert l'estomac.

– Et c'était quand ?

– Ouah, je sais plus moi.

Il grimace un peu en réfléchissant, mais il a du mal à se concentrer à la fois sur ma question et sur ses gâteaux qui menacent de lui sauter des bras.

– Pas très longtemps avant ton arrivée en tout cas. Parce que je me souviens que Kid est retourné au mitard quelques jours après, peut-être même juste après. Je sais plus. Bon, je te laisse j'ai faim, si tu veux te joindre à nous, n'hésites pas !

Il s'éloigne de moi en trottinant et sans remarquer mon malaise. J'ai beau essayer d'éloigner Kid de l'équation, le fait est qu'il revient sans arrêt dans la balance. Et je n'aime pas ça.

* * *

_Et voilà. _

_Pauvre Law, comment voulez-vous qu'il sache sur quel pied danser avec ce que je lui fais subir ? _

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part que tout commence à s'éclaircir. (Ou pas.) Le nom du coupable sera bientôt connu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories, j'aime bien ! _

_Concernant le chapitre bonus dont j'ai parlé l'autre fois, il avance TRES lentement. Mais il avance. _

_Sinon, on a dépassé les 5000 lectures ici. En compilant les lectures de FFnet et de AO3, il y a quand même pas mal de monde qui lit Red Snitch et en plus j'ai énormément de retours gentils. Si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de lire vos commentaires et vos réactions, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise. J'ai même converti des gens au KidLaw, c'est dire. Encore merci._

_J'espère vraiment que la fin ne va pas vous décevoir. Je vais faire de mon mieux ! _

_Et pour terminer, pas de bonus mais un truc que je tiens absolument à préciser. Il se trouve que j'ai appris que MON MEC lisait ma fanfic en cachette. Et comme c'est à la fois hyper gênant et trop mignon, je veux voir s'il a continué. Chris, si t'es arrivé jusque-là, cueille-moi une fleur et mets-là dans le verre avec la tête de Zoro dessus, ok ? _

_Voilà, pardon pour ça. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 19, où je pense que tout va encore aller très vite. _


	20. 19 - Explosion

_Coucou, me voilà ! _

_Un petit chapitre de 8000 mots pour le week-end ça vous dit ? _

_Et bien c'est parti. Celleux qui m'ont vu le teaser sur Twitter doivent se demander ce que j'ai fait. Je vous laisse découvrir. (__**CW : Psychophobie**__)_

* * *

Finalement, je ne suis pas remonté sur le toit.

J'ai préféré marcher dans les couloirs, sans réelle destination, pour me calmer. Je suis incapable d'accepter tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Depuis le début, cette affaire part dans toutes les directions et voilà tout d'un coup que les derniers éléments me poussent à considérer Kid comme le coupable idéal.

Fais chier.

Rien ne me le prouve encore mais la dernière révélation de Luffy me plonge dans un détestable état de doute. Je me répète que ça n'a aucun sens mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus les évidences s'agitent devant mes yeux. Je n'ai aucune envie de croire à sa culpabilité – qui me paraît toujours invraisemblable – mais la question n'est pas là. Si c'est la vérité, que je le veuille ou non, que suis-je censé faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore forcé d'enquêter, rien ne m'oblige à continuer. Malgré ça, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux comprendre.

Mon portable vibre encore – je crois que je vais définitivement passer sur le mode silencieux tellement ce truc me provoque des bouffées d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'il se manifeste. C'est Kid qui me demande si je compte revenir sur le toit. Même si je suis perturbé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rire. C'est impressionnant comme il est passé de : « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, tu veux te battre ? » à « Comment oses-tu sortir de mon champ de vision ? » en l'espace de quelques jours. Il fonctionne sur un mode de pensée tellement binaire. Son appréhension du monde se résume à deux modes : content ou énervé. J'ai du mal à le voir comme un mastermind du crime, qui aurait pris soin de me mélanger toutes les pièces du puzzle pour mieux m'embrouiller.

Je lui réponds que je le rejoindrai plus tard, que je viens de me souvenir d'un truc et qu'il faut que je m'en occupe avant de remonter. C'est un demi-mensonge, encore une fois. Je m'en veux, mais je préfère qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages, pas pour l'instant. Je suis sûr que mon malaise émane tellement de moi qu'il en est palpable. Je sais que Kid n'est pas le couteau le plus affuté du tiroir, mais il y a des chances pour qu'il remarque que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal et je préfère qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il n'a plus jamais fait allusion au fait que j'ai fouillé dans son matelas, j'y ai d'ailleurs replacé la page de l'agenda, l'air de rien, après l'avoir prise en photo. J'imagine qu'il a pensé que j'étais passé à côté puisque je n'y ai pas fait allusion depuis.

En parlant de cette photo, j'en profite pour la regarder plus attentivement. Les dates de la page arrachée correspondent à la semaine où je suis arrivé ici. Et aussi à la semaine de la mort d'Ace et au moment où Kid est censé avoir passé quelques jours au mitard.

Je ne peux plus le nier, ce qu'il cherche à me cacher à bel et bien un rapport avec le meurtre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

[Ellipse]

Je ne fais mon retour dans la chambre qu'une fois l'heure du dîner passée. Je n'ai même pas mangé, j'étais trop occupé à chercher un moyen de ne pas avoir l'air trop bizarre. Ce qui est sûrement peine perdue, puisque j'ai passé l'aprèm à donner des excuses bidon pour ne pas revenir sur le toit et trouver une explication à mon absence. J'en ai bien trouvé une, mais je me sens terriblement coupable de vouloir mettre ce plan à exécution. Je n'ai pas autant de scrupules d'habitude quand il s'agit de rouler les gens dans la farine mais là, je me sens vraiment comme une ordure.

Quand je passe le pas de la porte, je constate que Kid est là avant même de le voir, étant donné que la pièce est un capharnaüm. Je me demande d'où lui vient ce goût pour le chaos visuel. J'ai eu du mal à m'y habituer mais maintenant je trouve ça presque rassurant. Lui est installé sur mon lit, des écouteurs sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés. Il ne réagit pas à mon arrivée. Pendant une seconde, j'appréhende à l'idée qu'il soit contrarié et je commence à réfléchir à ce que je vais devoir dire, mais très vite il ouvre un œil, constate que je suis là et son visage s'éclaircit.

– Pas trop tôt !

Il tire sur ses écouteurs – au son, je dirais qu'il écoute encore du vieux métal, quel cliché – et se redresse, tout content de me voir.

– Regarde un peu ça, dit-il en sortant une liasse de billets de sa poche. Pendant que tu traînais je ne sais où, j'ai utilisé ma nouvelle création et j'ai donc pu renflouer le tiroir caisse, _moi_.

– Eh, qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?

– Bin quoi ? T'es à la dèche mon pauvre, faut bien quelqu'un pour te payer ton café.

– Tu veux m'entretenir maintenant ? Non merci, j'ai déjà un sugar daddy qui me pourrit la vie, pas besoin d'un deuxième. Et dégage de mon lit, dis-je en lui tapant doucement la jambe du bout du pied.

Il encaisse en rigolant. Je ne suis pas fâché, en réalité ça m'amuse.

Il est plus doué que moi pour gérer nos séparations finalement. Pendant que je me torturais pour savoir comment je devrais me comporter, lui s'est dit qu'il allait continuer sur le même mode que d'habitude. En gros, il me vanne. Et ça marche, je comprends la façon qu'il a de se moquer, qui n'est jamais méchante. C'est sa façon à lui d'initier un contact : il attaque le premier et je réponds. Un fois ce protocole lancé, je me sens tout de suite beaucoup plus détendu.

Ce n'est pas mon style – ni le sien – de lui sauter dans les bras. Nous nous rapprocheront plus tard, dès que la lumière sera éteinte. En attendant, on se contente de jouer.

– Alors, pourquoi ils voulaient te voir les aristos ?

Il me demande ça l'air de rien, je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris que je me suis penché sur ses cachotteries en plus d'avoir discuté avec les autres.

– Ils voulaient me dire que j'allais probablement succéder à Ace et que, le cas échéant, ils apprécieraient moyennement que je me mêle de leurs affaires. Du moins, c'est ce que Cavendish à sous-entendu.

– Sabo aussi ?

– Non, à vrai dire il avait l'air saoulé par tout ça.

Pendant une seconde, je veux lui raconter ce que Sabo m'a dit au sujet de l'argent et de Luffy mais finalement je m'abstiens. Je m'en veux mais je préfère attendre encore un petit peu. Le temps de dissiper mes doutes.

– Et Drake ne peut définitivement pas me voir en peinture. On dirait que j'ai insulté sa mère.

– Tss, crache Kid. C'est plutôt contre Doflamingo qu'il doit avoir un truc.

Ou contre toi, me susurre mon cerveau. Car c'est bien lui qui m'a orienté sur sa piste le premier, en me rappelant bien à quel point j'étais stupide de ne pas me méfier de Kid. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il avait raison de le penser. Par contre, je me demande toujours pourquoi ça l'intéresse autant.

Kid interrompt ma réflexion.

– Ou alors c'est parce qu'il a un truc à se reprocher.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu m'as dit qu'il savait que tu enquêtais sur la mort de Ace et qu'il essayait de me faire porter le chapeau. Et maintenant il est menaçant sans raison ? Excuse-moi, mais il pourrait tout autant se balader avec une pancarte « suspect » autour du cou à ce compte là.

Il n'a pas tort. Drake m'intrigue depuis le moment même où je l'ai rencontré et son implication est certaine. A l'entendre, il serait plutôt du côté de Ace mais rien de certain. Encore une fois, je ne baigne dans l'hypocrisie et ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre où se trouve la vérité.

– Justement, puisque que tu en parles, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Et voilà, maintenant que je suis sur le point d'énoncer le plan que j'ai fomenté toute la journée, je me sens comme un traître. Lui, ne se doute de rien, il me regarde en haussant les épaules, l'air un peu content que je compte sur lui pour démêler cette histoire.

– Je voudrais que tu fouilles sa chambre.

– Rien que ça ?

– Je sais, ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut s'infiltrer partout, c'est bien toi. Je veux que tu trouves ce qui pourrait le relier à Ace, n'importe quoi. Et le plus vite possible.

– Quoi, genre maintenant ? Grimace-t-il.

– Non, pas maintenant.

Surtout pas maintenant. Ce que je veux, c'est tenir Kid occupé et éloigné de moi assez longtemps pour que je puisse récupérer, non seulement le dossier de Ace, que j'ai laissé croupir dans un tiroir au début de l'année, mais aussi le sien. Et pouvoir l'étudier en étant sûr qu'il ne risque pas de me surprendre en train de le faire. Je veux avoir le champ libre. Puis si dans le même temps, je peux avoir quoi que ce soit, une miette de preuve, qui puisse incriminer Drake, alors j'aime autant saisir l'occasion et faire d'une pierre deux coups.

C'est le seul moyen pour comprendre ce qu'il me cache sans éveiller ses soupçons. Et si je me trompe, que tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu, une suite de coïncidences, alors les choses pourront reprendre leur cours sans que ça ne change quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Il accepte ma requête, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir rester ici ce soir. Il se lève de mon lit et me laisse la place, avant d'ouvrir l'armoire et prendre ses affaires afin d'aller prendre une douche. Alors qu'il s'apprête à disparaître dans le couloir, il recule finalement d'un pas. D'après ses joues empourprées, je dirais qu'il a hésité jusqu'au dernier moment avant de me dire quelque chose.

– Au fait, dit-il, en fouillant dans sa poche. C'est pour toi.

Il me jette une clé USB que j'attrape au vol, maladroitement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– T'as qu'à t'en servir et tu verras bien, abruti, me beugle-t-il au visage avant de fuir en claquant la porte, sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Je cligne bêtement, surpris par sa réaction stupide. La petite clé blanche que je te tiens maintenant dans la main est des plus ordinaires, elle ne doit même pas être très puissante. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu y mettre. Je remarque aussi qu'il y a griffonné mon prénom au feutre.

[Ellipse]

_Contenu de la clé USB, 8 fichiers MP3 :_

_Bad Things – Jace Everett_

_Dance Macabre – Ghost_

_Dont Stop Me Now – Queen_

_Venus – Gustav Holst_

_I Believe In A Thing Called Love – The Darkness_

_MILCK – Devil Devil_

_Psycho Killer – The Talking Heads_

_Question – System Of A Down_

[Ellispe]

J'aurais préféré faire ça plus tôt mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire le difficile. Après l'avoir espionné pendant des heures, Kid m'a dit que Drake serait occupé ailleurs ce soir, que c'était le moment où jamais pour se glisser dans sa chambre et fouiller dans ses affaires. J'ai acquiescé sans demander mon reste. Seulement, je pensais que par « ce soir » il voulait dire « dans la soirée », et non pas à trois heure du matin quand tout le monde dort d'un sommeil de plomb.

Un horaire pareil me rend les choses beaucoup plus difficiles. Comme prévu, je vais profiter de l'absence de Kid pour faire mes recherches de mon côté, seulement je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps. En journée, j'aurais pu me permettre de ne pas être là à son retour dans la chambre parce que je pourrais avoir une raison légitime de me déplacer dans les couloirs. En pleine nuit, ça risque d'être plus compliqué de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis dehors, sans lui, à raser les murs comme un évadé de cachot. Surtout après avoir décliné son invitation à l'accompagner.

Ce qui m'embête aussi, c'est que je n'ai pas ses clés sous la main. Je vais devoir me débrouiller pour crocheter rapidement la serrure du bureau. Je me suis donné une demie heure, une heure maximum, pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire : courir jusqu'au bureau, étudier les dossiers, rentrer dans la chambre et attendre sagement le retour de Kid, idéalement porteur de bonne nouvelle.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui ne me quitte plus depuis que j'ai manigancé tout ça. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir et je déteste ça. Il y a encore quelques temps, je n'en aurais rien eu à faire que Kid soit coupable ou non. Maintenant, c'est ce qui va faire toute la différence. Et si c'était vraiment lui ?

Du calme, je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Il est trop tôt pour spéculer. Je sais d'où me viennent cette mélancolie et cette peur. Je culpabilisais déjà mais depuis que j'ai écouté ce que Kid m'a mis sur cette clé USB, j'ai l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre. Et d'être un monstre aussi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse être responsable de tout ça, c'est impossible.

Le soir où il me l'a confiée, j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il revienne de la douche pour le questionner, je n'allais certainement pas faire comme si de rien était. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dessus ? Des aveux ? Un secret ? Je l'ai cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il a évité mon regard et répondu :

– C'est juste de la musique, calme-toi.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce que ça voulait dire.

– … Tu m'as fait une compile ?

Sur le coup, j'ai éclaté de rire. C'était tellement naïf et inattendu, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Evidemment, il s'est vexé et a tenté de me l'arracher des mains.

– Oui, bon ça va ! Rends la moi, puisque c'est si_ hilarant_.

Je l'ai repoussé tant bien que mal, en lui promettant de ne plus rire et d'écouter ce qu'il avait mis dessus. Je me suis toujours moqué de ses goûts un peu has been en matière de musique, c'est pourquoi j'étais d'autant plus curieux – et un peu touché – qu'il veuille me les partager.

Après la première écoute de la dite compile, je faisais déjà beaucoup moins le malin. Sans surprise, il y a mis du hard rock et du métal un peu vieillot mais pas uniquement. Si je savais déjà qu'il ne les avait pas choisies au hasard, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il allait me transmettre par ce biais. J'ai eu envie de chialer. J'ai bien compris que c'était ce qu'il avait envie de me dire mais qu'il n'arrivait sûrement pas à formuler autrement. Certaines d'entre elles sont tellement explicites qu'elles m'ont donné chaud.

Depuis, je les écoute en boucle. En ce moment même, alors que je parcours les couloirs comme un fantôme, elles résonnent dans mes oreilles et me procurent tour à tour des frissons qui remontent jusque dans la nuque ou des picotements au coin des yeux. Je suis mort de honte de le soupçonner, je ne crois même pas à sa culpabilité et pourtant je continue à chercher. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour un type mort que je ne connaissais même pas ? Pour des idéaux que je n'ai pas le cran d'afficher en public ?

Au fond, je suis égoïste. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'est seulement pour me venger de Doflamingo. Tout ça, je ne le fais que pour moi. Alors, quelle que soit la vérité derrière cette histoire, je sais où ira ma loyauté.

Cependant, la boule qui me compresse la gorge ne dégonfle pas. Peut-être que découvrir la vérité risque de me mettre plus en colère que je ne l'imagine. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce que je vais potentiellement trouver pourra le disculper.

Lorsque j'arrive en face du secrétariat, je sors le matériel – emprunté à Kid, sans sa permission – et commence à crocheter. A mon grand étonnement, j'y arrive très bien. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et referme discrètement la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, heureusement, je sais déjà où chercher. J'ouvre un tiroir et parcours les dossiers jusqu'à ce que je trouve le nom de Ace.

L'ordre alphabétique étant ce qu'il est, je tombe d'abord sur celui de Kid, portant une petite étiquette arborant le nom de « Eustass ». Je m'en empare aussitôt. Il est épais. Je reste le fixer plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre mes recherches. Il me faut les deux.

Rapidement, je trouve aussi celui d'Ace. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à les lire. Heureusement, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Je vérifie mon portable, pour voir si Kid a remarqué mon absence – ce n'est pas le cas – puis je prends place sur la chaise en face du bureau. Quand je m'assois dessus, le rembourrage libère un nuage de poussière et une odeur de moisie qui me fait tousser. J'espère que le bruit ne va attirer l'attention de personne.

J'ouvre le dossier de Ace en premier et trouve tout de suite le fameux rapport psychologique qu'il a dû passer après être intervenu en faveur de Luffy. Autrement dit, après qu'il se soit battu avec Kid. Malheureusement, il ne contient rien de très concluant. Simplement un papier qui atteste de ses troubles, de sa violence et de sa défiance à l'égard de l'autorité – qui est donc considérée comme une pathologie – ainsi qu'une mention récente de quelques lignes brèves : « _Séjour à l'infirmerie, rapport d'accident : altercation avec un autre résident – Eustass Kid. Blessures qui nécessitent une hospitalisation provisoire. Motif de la bagarre : vol. _»

Le document date de Septembre. Mon cœur s'emballe, il y a forcément plus que ça.

J'ouvre le dossier de Kid et étale tous les papiers sur le bureau. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup, surtout des comptes rendus d'incident et des trucs administratifs liés à son arrivée au château. Lorsque je trouve le rapport psychologique, je suis d'abord frappé par la photo qui y est agrafée : il n'a pas son air suffisant habituel, mais des traits tirés, épuisés. Presque terrifiés.

Le rapport en lui-même est beaucoup moins exhaustif que celui de Ace. Là aussi je trouve une liste longue comme le bras de troubles censés expliquer son agressivité, mais je tique sur ce passage : « _Résident hystérique, instable. Atteint de psychose paranoïaque. Nombreuses incarcérations en cellule d'isolement. Inapte_. » Le mot « inapte » est incroyablement violent. Pourquoi ne le laissent-ils pas partir ? Je sais que c'est parce qu'il en sait sûrement trop, mais comment peut-on lui infliger un destin si cruel ?

Plus bas dans le rapport, je retrouve la même note que celle dans qui se trouvait dans celui de Ace, mais sans plus de précision.

– Bordel, il y a forcément le détail de cette bagarre quelque part ! C'est quoi cette histoire de vol ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu un procès verbal et un greffier pour prendre note d'une déposition quelconque.

Tout à coup, l'agenda me revient en tête. Ace prenait des notes sans arrêt, tous les jours, à des horaires précis. La plupart des gribouillis qu'il écrivait sur le papier n'avaient jamais vraiment de sens mais peut-être que cette fois, elles pourraient m'aider. Je sors mon téléphone et ouvre la photo de la page arrachée : les dates affichées correspondent à celle des rapports. Ca explique pourquoi sur la fin, il était moins prolifique au niveau de ses annotations et que d'autres pages étaient laissées blanches, il était hospitalisé. Malgré tout, les jours suivant sa sortie portent tout de même quelques petites notes. Dont un, qui se trouve être le jour de sa mort.

A quinze heure, il a simplement noté le mot : « Magpie ». Ca n'a aucun sens, c'est peut-être un titre de chanson, encore une fois ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si cryptique ? Je sais bien qu'il balançait des trucs à l'extérieur et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se fasse pas choper mais personne n'a même songé à récupéré cet agenda puisqu'il pourrissait dans un cagibi. Tout ce que ça fait, c'est me faire perdre du temps.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. C'est le seul endroit où je peux trouver d'autres indices. J'ai encore un peu de temps.

[Ellipse]

Il ne me reste qu'un petit quart d'heure pour fouiner l'infirmerie maintenant, les gardiens m'ont ralenti. Ils sont restés papoter dix minutes devant la porte avant de se décider à filer dans un autre couloir. J'ai failli renoncer à m'y rendre. Par chance, j'ai pu crocheter la porte tout aussi facilement, j'aurais dû m'essayer à cette discipline plus tôt.

Quand je me glisse par l'ouverture, le silence et le froid ambiant me glace le sang. Je reconnais cette odeur, celle du désinfectant et du savon pour les mains. Rien que de le sentir, ça me donne envie de vomir. Je déteste ça : les cabinets de médecin, les salles d'attentes, les hôpitaux et ces foutues infirmeries. Je suis à deux doigts de m'enfuir en courant, j'ai une phobie viscérale de ce genre de trucs. J'ai un passé médical assez lourd et traumatisant, chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds, mon corps me hurle de fuir. Surtout dans le noir. Le château confère un aspect médiéval très glauque à la pièce, le plafond est haut et les murs sont froids, tout est inquiétant au possible. Les lits sont alignés le long des murs et séparés par des vieux rideaux bleus, aucun d'entre eux n'est occupé. J'avance jusqu'au fond de la pièce, pour me retrouver devant une petite porte portant le nom d'un médecin, gravé sur une plaque. Elle n'est pas fermée à clé, je pousse la porte et entre.

C'est plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais: il y a un grand bureau avec un ordinateur, deux sièges lui font face et des placards de rangement recouvrent les murs. Si je ne trouve pas mon « bonheur » ici, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je contourne les sièges pour foncer sur les placards, j'en ouvre un au hasard et fouille dans tous les recoins. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je trouve ce sont des manuels, des registres de médicaments, des inventaires de stock, il y a même une peluche mascotte de je ne sais quel laboratoire, rien sur les patients. Je referme nerveusement les portes.

Je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps.

Une lumière attire mon attention : c'est le mode veille de l'ordinateur qui est resté allumé. Peut-être que si je fouine dedans je trouverais quelque chose ? Je ne devrais sûrement pas briser la règle de confidentialité qui lie les médecins et les malades, mais au point où j'en suis, je n'en ai plus rien à battre. Je prends place sur le fauteuil et attrape la vieille souris qui n'a certainement jamais été lavée. En faisant rouler la molette, l'écran du mot de passe s'affiche devant moi.

– Je suis prêt à parier que c'est un, deux, trois, quatre…

Je tape le code et l'écran du bureau s'affiche devant mes yeux.

– Mais ils le font exprès, c'est pas vrai…

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre mais c'est insupportable de voir que ceux qui font preuve d'aussi peu de jugeote concernant la sécurité de leurs informations sont les mêmes qui nous maintiennent prisonniers ici. C'est à se demander lesquels sont les plus cons dans l'histoire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvre l'ordinateur et part en quête d'indices.

L'écran du bureau est constellé de dossiers inconnus, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi bordélique. Même Kid est plus ordonné que ça, je ne crois pas que je trouverai quoi que ce soit parmi eux, je dois chercher ailleurs. En général, les médecins ont des logiciels spécifiques où classer les informations sur les patients, les ordonnances, les comptes rendus, ce genre de chose. Il suffit que je le repère. Je clique sur plusieurs raccourcis au hasard – les noms ne m'aident absolument pas – avant d'en trouver un qui semble correspondre.

J'entre un nouveau mot de passe pour m'identifier puis un tableau complexe apparaît devant mes yeux. Ce truc est vieux, les couleurs me piquent les yeux. Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre comment ça marche, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire appel aux talents d'Usopp en la matière mais de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait approuvé mon idée de fouiller dans les dossiers médicaux des gens.

J'ouvre l'onglet « recherche » et tape les noms de Kid et de Ace, mais rien n'en ressort. J'opte alors pour une recherche de date. Bingo. Au mois de Septembre, sortent des centaines de résultats. Les noms des fichiers ne sont pas très parlants quant à leur contenu, mais je vois qu'il y a des textes, des photos, des tableaux et des vidéos. Attends, des vidéos ? Ils filment les consultations ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me scandaliser, je cherche la date de leur hospitalisation et je trouve aussitôt. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je clique.

La vidéo se lance. Je reconnais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve sur l'écran, sauf qu'en face du bureau, au lieu de deux sièges vides, se trouvent Ace et Kid. Tous les deux sont drôlement amochés et couverts de contusions. Je découvre Ace autrement qu'en photo pour la première fois, on dirait une version maléfique de Sabo : c'est un beau mec aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard orageux. Sur ces images, il a l'air beaucoup moins gentil que je ce que je m'imaginais en écoutant les autres me chanter ses louanges. La colère émane de lui comme d'une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Il remue sur sa chaise, nerveusement, et à chacun de ses mouvements, les énormes perles du collier qu'il porte autour du cou s'entrechoquent et provoquent un bruit répétitif qui, je le devine à sa gestuelle, met les nerfs de Kid à rude épreuve. De son côté, il à l'air aussi misérable que d'habitude. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue et boursouflée et son menton couvert de sang. Une part de moi à envie de passer à travers l'écran pour aller la suturer moi-même.

Tous les deux ne se regardent pas, mais rien qu'à l'image, je sens leur animosité. Une voix – sans doute celle du médecin – s'adresse à eux :

– Vous vous êtes mis dans un sale état messieurs.

Ils restent silencieux.

– Avant de vous examiner pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

– On s'est cogné dessus, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, grogne Kid en réprimant un spasme de douleur.

– J'avais deviné ça tout seul, soupire le médecin. Je veux connaître le contexte.

– En quoi ça vous avancerait ? Demande Ace, dont je découvre la voix insolente pour la première fois.

– Je suis obligé de consigner les incidents avec les résidents, en cas de poursuites.

Kid et Ace échangent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur interlocuteur. Ace affiche un sourire sarcastique.

– Vous vous foutez de nous là, non ? Qui irait vous poursuivre à cause de _nous_ ?

– Je répète : que s'est-t-il passé ?

Face à leur silence déterminé, il soupire à nouveau. Il se met à remuer des papiers puis s'adresse à Ace.

– D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, vous avez attaqué le premier…

– Je ne l'aurais pas fait – il se tourne vers Kid – s'il n'avait pas volé dans les affaires de mon frère.

– Je l'ai emprunté et je l'aurais remis à sa place plus vite si tu ne m'avais pas autant cassé les couilles.

De quoi parlent-ils ? Qu'est-ce que Kid a pu voler ?

– T'es vraiment une putain de pie, tu vois un truc qui brille alors tu le ramasses, c'est ça ? Faut te faire soigner.

Kid essaye de se lever pour lui sauter dessus mais je réalise qu'il est retenu par une menotte accrochée au bureau.

– NE ME DIS PAS D'ALLER ME FAIRE SOIGNER ! Hurle-t-il.

– C'ETAIT UNE EXPRESSION ! Hurle Ace à son tour.

Ils semblent à deux doigts de s'écharper, jusqu'à ce que le médecin intervienne calmement.

– Asseyez-vous où on règle ça à la manière forte.

Ils lui obéissent mais je ne suis pas sûr que la menace du médecin en soit à l'origine. Chaque mouvement qu'ils effectuent à l'air de leur coûter énormément d'énergie.

– Vu votre état, poursuit-il, vous allez rester ici en observation quelques jours. Je vous suggère d'en profiter pour faire la paix.

Le médecin se lève, contourne le bureau et ouvre la porte. Trois gardiens entrent et détachent les menottes des deux blessés avant de les attraper violemment par le bras pour les forcer à se lever. J'en vois un en profiter pour appuyer très fort sur une des blessures de Kid, qui ne répond pas. Il grimace vaguement mais ne riposte pas.

– On les installe où ? Demande un des gardiens.

– Peu importe, les premiers lits qui passent feront l'affaire. Attachez les bien, je sens qu'ils vont être pénibles ces deux là.

Deux des gardiens emmènent les prisonniers – car c'est littéralement ce qu'ils sont – et disparaissent. Le troisième gardien marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible qui provoque l'hilarité du médecin. Après ça, les deux hommes se séparent et le médecin coupe la vidéo après être revenu à son bureau.

Quelque chose m'a mis la puce à l'oreille lors du visionnage mais je ne sais pas encore bien quoi.

Et en dehors de ça, cette vidéo ne m'apprend pas grand-chose, à part que Kid a volé quelque chose à Luffy – aucune idée de quoi – et Ace a perdu patience et l'a attaqué en représailles. Seulement… Je ne vois rien qui pourrait vraiment incriminer Kid pour son meurtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se battait et encore moins la dernière. Peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose au cours de leur convalescence ? Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier ça. Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Je regarde les autres fichiers disponibles et tombe sur l'historique des soins et des médicaments que le médecin leur a donné. Rien de folichon : des antidouleurs, des anti-inflammatoires, des anxiolytiques et tout un tas de trucs avec des noms compliqués pour Kid.

Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais voir. Je ne sais pas si je vais la trouver sur cet ordinateur, mais ça vaut le coup de tenter. Je cherche les fichiers datant du jour de la mort de Ace et des semaines suivantes. Je clique un peu dans tous les sens, et je trouve : un rapport d'autopsie. Avec des photos. Je ne sais pas s'il est fiable, après tout il a sûrement été rédigé par une crapule de plus, mais ça ne coûte rien.

Les photos ne sont pas celles de son autopsie, mais celle de la scène de crime. Ce n'est pas très agréable à voir, mais je tiens bon. De toute évidence, il a bel et bien chuté. Je ne vois aucune autre blessure qui pourrait provoquer la mort. Pas un impact de balle caché ou un éventuel coup fatal qu'on aurait porté ailleurs. Quant au rapport, il donne l'heure estimée de son décès – quinze heure trente – et fait l'inventaire des dégâts subis par son corps. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais d'après ce que je vois, tout est dû à la chute. Il bel et bien mort d'être tombé.

Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas soulagé ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il est bientôt l'heure de revenir dans la chambre, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier. C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste à faire, j'en ai besoin.

[Ellispe]

J'ai à peine cinq minutes, c'est trop peu mais il faut que je sache. Heureusement, les gardiens ne sont pas là, je peux courir. Je cours d'autant plus en arrivant dans l'escalier qui mène au toit, je suis pressé. Je dois faire un peu trop de bruit, mais je doute que ça réveille qui que ce soit. Et si jamais quelqu'un se ramène, je pourrais toujours me cacher comme la dernière fois.

Lorsque j'arrive sur les tuiles, je m'assure d'abord que la voie est libre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Kid n'est pas là. Tant mieux, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait laissé fouiner dans ses affaires sans rien dire, car c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

En visionnant la vidéo dans le bureau, Ace a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait tiquer sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Il a traité Kid de pie. Une insulte totalement sans importance, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il avait griffonné « Magpie » dans son agenda. A quinze heure, soit trente minutes avant sa mort. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait prévu de rencontrer Kid sur le toit. Pourquoi je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je n'ai pas envie de découvrir la vérité, je ne veux pas. Mais j'ai encore un infime espoir de me tromper, de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'innocenter. Je me dirige vers sa planque, cachée derrière une vieille gargouille. Depuis le début, je le vois entreposer des choses dans l'énorme coffre qui se trouve là. Il a toujours pris soin de m'interdire de m'en approcher sous peine de me faire passer par-dessus bord – cette menace me paraît beaucoup moins drôle maintenant. Comme les obstacles précédents, je le crochète facilement.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je cherche et j'ai peur. Mais je veux savoir.

Sur le dessus, il y a une couche de bric-à-brac que je reconnais. Ce sont tous les objets qu'il a fabriqué au cours de ces dernières semaines et qu'il comptait certainement vendre aux gardiens ou à d'autres. Rien de suspect pour l'instant, mais si Kid a volé quelque chose d'important, c'est là qu'il l'aura caché et s'il doit y avoir une quelconque preuve de sa culpabilité, c'est là aussi que je vais la trouver.

Les secondes filent et il n'y a rien. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir mieux pour autant. J'ai l'impression d'être ficelé sur un chemin de fer et de voir le train arriver au loin, que ce qui va se passer est inévitable. Mon cerveau semble avoir déjà trouvé une conclusion sans que je ne sois parvenu à recoller tous les morceaux ensemble pour comprendre son cheminement.

Ma main tâte le fond du coffre. Une chose roule sous mes doigts, puis une autre. Je tends la main, en touche une troisième. Je serre le poing et retire mon bras pour observer ma trouvaille : une grosse perle rouge.

Je sens mon cœur tomber dans ma poitrine. Ce sont les perles du collier que Ace portait dans la vidéo. Et qu'il ne portait pas sur les photos de la scène de crime.

Une minute entière s'écoule avant que je ne bouge.

– Merde.

Lentement, je repose un à un les objets dans le coffre et le referme. Je regrette immédiatement tout ce que j'ai fait, depuis le début.

Si seulement Crocodile ne m'avait pas embrigadé là-dedans, je n'y aurais même pas prêté attention, je n'aurais rien su. Et ça aurait été très bien comme ça. Maintenant, je suis seul avec ma réflexion et je m'imagine la scène.

Je me lève et avance jusqu'à bord du toit, dos au bazar de Kid. En me fiant à ce que j'ai vu des photos et en fixant le sol, je reconnais l'endroit où Ace est tombé. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Est-il venu réclamer ce que Kid avait volé ? Etait-ce la fois de trop ? Ou alors, était-ce un accident ? Une nouvelle bagarre qui aurait mal tourné et que personne n'aurait vue ou soupçonnée puisque Kid était censé être au mitard à ce moment-là.

Je ne l'imagine pas pousser quelqu'un du toit de sang froid, même quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Mais si justement, il n'avait pas réussi à garder son sang-froid ? Si Ace était arrivé au mauvais moment ? Toute cette histoire ne serait qu'une crise qui a dégénéré ?

C'est l'hypothèse la plus crédible. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être… En colère.

Il me l'a caché depuis le début. Il le savait le jour où m'a vu fouiller dans les tiroirs du secrétariat, il le savait quand je lui ai demandé d'être mon mouchard, il le savait quand il m'a traîné à la fête, il savait tout. Il m'a trompé. En plus, il m'a aidé. Il m'a ramené le portable, l'argent… Pourquoi m'avoir ramené le portable s'il savait que ça risquait de le dénoncer ? Peut-être espérait-il que ça me donnerait une raison de ne plus le soupçonner, ou alors il pensait que je ne parviendrai pas à le déverrouiller. Et il n'a caché la page de l'agenda qu'après avoir appris que Drake m'avait dit de me méfier de lui.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? J'espérais mettre à mal Doflamingo, obtenir justice et lui faire payer toutes les horreurs qui se déroulent ici. Mais il semblerait que mes plans soient tombés à l'eau ce soir. Si j'expose la vérité, les retombées ne se feront que sur Kid.

Et malheureusement pour moi, comme je l'ai dit, je sais où va ma loyauté.

Je ne peux plus le dénoncer. C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà flanché. J'ai tout à perdre en dévoilant ce que j'ai découvert. Par contre, je veux une explication. J'ai suffisamment de manipulateurs dans ma vie, pas besoin d'en avoir un de plus. Je veux savoir pourquoi il s'est joué de moi. Et ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Je veux tout.

[Ellispe]

Il est tard quand il revient enfin. Je suis resté toute la nuit assis sur mon lit, à attendre sans bouger. Je me sens toujours mal, je ne pourrais pas me détendre tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé.

Quand il pénètre dans la chambre, il a l'air normal.

– Evidemment, tu ne dors pas, plaisante-t-il. Tu m'attendais ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet alors qu'il s'affaire à côté de moi, comme si de rien était.

– Je reviens de la chambre de Drake, commence-t-il, sur un ton un peu désolé. Tu vas être déçu mais je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Vraiment que dalle. Il est beaucoup trop minutieux ce mec.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il était parti chercher des indices chez Drake. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il n'ait rien trouvé finalement.

Voyant que je reste muet et immobile, il hausse un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Je soupire. Je ne sais toujours pas comment lui dire. Et maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi c'est encore pire.

– Je suis désolé, je t'ai menti, dis-je simplement.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

– Je ne suis pas resté dans la chambre pendant que tu allais fouiller chez Drake.

– Et alors ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je suis pas ton chaperon.

Je me lève pour lui faire face. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

– Je suis allé dans le secrétariat et à l'infirmerie.

Il ne dit toujours rien mais semble comprendre que quelque chose de sérieux est en train de se passer.

– Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Je demande, innocemment.

J'aimerai qu'il l'admette tout seul. Qu'il passe aux aveux et alors seulement là, je pourrais réfléchir à la suite. Mais il ne répond pas. Son front se creuse d'inquiétude et ses yeux m'interrogent. Il ne comprend pas. Ou il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. La colère remonte en moi.

– Je sais que c'est toi, finis-je par lâcher.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installe. Différentes émotions passent par sur son visage, d'abord l'incompréhension, puis la surprise et enfin la peur.

– Quoi ? Bégaye-t-il.

– J'ai trouvé ton dossier et celui de Ace. Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je sais que vous vous êtes battus, que vous avez été hospitalisés ensemble et je sais que vous vous êtes retrouvés sur le toit le jour de sa mort. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu n'as pas un truc à me dire.

La tension dans l'air s'est intensifiée pendant que je parlais. La petite lueur d'angoisse qui brillait dans le fond de son regard s'est volatilisée pour laisser place à la colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Dit-il, la voix légèrement vrombissante.

Cette fois, je m'agace.

– Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Il est mort quelques minutes après t'avoir rencontré sur le toit.

L'expression de Kid change du tout au tout. Son visage devient soudain aussi terrifiant que lorsqu'il se retrouve face aux gars qui le provoquent dans les couloirs.

– Tu penses que je l'ai tué ?

– Je veux entendre ta version.

Il éclate d'un rire sans joie.

– T'entendras que dalle !

Il s'approche de moi et me menace de toute sa hauteur. Son visage est très proche du mien, sauf que cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'arracher la peau du visage avec ses dents. Il a la mâchoire déformée par la rage.

– Comment oses-tu penser que c'est moi ?

Je ne me laisse pas intimider. Plus il le nie et plus ça m'énerve.

– Je ne le pensais pas, mais vu ce que j'ai découvert, je suis bien obligé…

– DECOUVERT QUOI ? Hurle-t-il d'un coup. Tu te bases sur quoi ? Sur quelles preuves ? Sur ce que Drake a dit ? Sur la baston qu'on a eue avec Ace ? Parce que ouais, on s'est mis sur la gueule. Il voulait pas me lâcher la grappe, je me suis énervé, il m'a mis une droite le premier, j'ai riposté. On a eu quelques bleus, fin de l'histoire !

– C'est loin d'être la fin !

Je me mets à crier aussi. Tant pis pour nos voisins de chambre, sa réaction me met en colère. Je veux juste qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'a mené en bateau. Je veux savoir si j'ai été utilisé comme un vulgaire pion encore une fois.

– Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

– Et comment j'aurais pu être au courant ?!

– Il est venu te voir sur le toit, trente minutes plus tard il était mort, alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

– J'étais même pas là quand ça s'est produit !

– Tu mens.

– NON !

Hurlant à nouveau, il colle son poing dans le mur. Je recule un peu puis je me reprends, hors de question de me démonter, même si le creux que ses phalanges ont laissé derrière elles ne me rassure pas. Je plonge ma main dans mon sweat et lui montre les perles.

– Dans ce cas explique moi pourquoi tu cachais ça ? Explique-moi pourquoi, ce collier, il ne l'avait plus autour du cou au moment de sa mort ?

Cette fois il se fige et pâlit un peu. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que je parviendrai à ouvrir son coffre. Il garde les yeux rivés sur les perles. Je tente de m'adoucir un peu.

– Ecoute, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises la vérité.

Il ne remue pas un cil.

– J'ai déjà décidé que je ne te dénoncerai pas, j'ajoute, pour le rassurer.

Il relève des yeux enflammés sur moi. Sa bouche se transforme en rictus de colère et il se met de nouveau à rire.

– Oh, quelle bonté ! Quel acte généreux de ta part, vraiment. Tu veux aussi que je m'agenouille pour te remercier ?

Il fait un pas de plus et me force à reculer.

– Tu n'as rien à dénoncer, puisque je n'ai rien fait.

– Kid…

– Quoi ? Tu as déjà une hypothèse peut-être ? Et bien vas-y, dis moi ce que tu crois que j'ai fait.

– Je…

– DIS-LE !

Il à l'air au bord de l'explosion, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je suis à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus moi aussi, mais il faut que je reste calme. Je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal, je veux qu'il me réponde. Seulement, il n'a pas l'air décidé, dans ce cas… C'est ce qu'il veut ? Très bien.

– Je crois qu'Ace est venu te voir pour te demander une dernière fois de lui rendre ce que tu as volé à Luffy. Car je sais que toi et lui aviez des différents, que tu t'étais déjà battu avec lui, j'ai lu les SMS qu'Ace t'as envoyé. Seulement, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne crois pas que tu l'aies tué de sang-froid, mais je suppose que les choses sont parties en vrille d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être une crise qui a dégénéré et à trente mètres du sol c'était plutôt dangereux. En tout cas, je sais que tu étais là, tu étais censé être au mitard mais tu as les clés, tu pouvais en sortir à tout moment et j'ai retrouvé son collier dans tes affaires. En attendant que tu reviennes ce soir, j'ai réfléchi. Je voulais être sûr de ce que j'avançais avant de t'en parler. Et tout fait sens maintenant. Tu es le seul à avoir suggéré qu'il s'était bien suicidé et que ce n'était pas un complot, tu es le seul qui semblait vraiment avoir de l'empathie pour lui. Ou des remords.

Quand je termine ma tirade, il baisse les yeux et se recule, dépité. Toute trace de colère s'est envolée, maintenant il est juste… triste ?

– Tu penses que je l'ai tué au cours d'une crise, dit-il, tout doucement. C'est ton hypothèse ?

– Oui. Que c'était un accident, je m'empresse d'ajouter pour lui donner l'occasion de rebondir dessus.

Il hoche la tête. Il a les yeux qui brillent un peu mais il évite soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas que le remarque.

– C'est tout ce que tu as ?

– Quoi ?

– Je répète : c'est tout ce que tu as ?

Je reste sans voix.

– Kid, pourquoi tu…

– La ferme, me crache-t-il au visage. Tu as décidé que j'étais coupable. Parfait. Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi je t'aurais aidé si ça avait vraiment été moi ? Pourquoi je t'aurais donné ce putain de portable ? Pourquoi je t'aurais dit qu'on pouvait cacher des choses dans un matelas ?

– Pour que tu sois la dernière personne que je puisse soupçonner, dis-je dans un soupir.

Il me regarde de nouveau. Il a les larmes aux yeux, je suis déstabilisé.

– Ce n'est pas moi, insiste-t-il, les dents serrés.

Je commence à paniquer. Les choses ne tournent pas comme je l'espérais. Je pensais qu'il avouerait rapidement, je pensais qu'il comprendrait que je ne veux pas le balancer, que je veux juste qu'il me dise la vérité.

– Ecoute, je recommence. Je ne te trahirai pas. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, c'est la faute de ce putain d'endroit et ce qu'il nous fait, ok ? Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…

Il reste silencieux.

– Je suis de ton côté, je murmure, timidement.

Pour toute réponse, il ricane.

– Tu penses que j'ai tué Ace pour la seule raison que je me trouvais peut-être au même endroit que lui quand il est mort. C'est tout. Et si ça n'avait pas été moi ?

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

– Si ça avait été ton pote Luffy, par exemple, qui s'était trouvé sur le toit à ce moment-là et qu'il avait récupéré le collier de son frère. Tu en aurais conclu quoi ?

– Je… C'est différent.

– T'aurais rien conclu du tout, me coupe-t-il. T'aurais estimé que c'était pas suffisant comme preuve et t'aurais continué à chercher. Tu as décidé que j'étais le responsable pourquoi ? Parce que je fais des crises. Ca fait de moi le coupable idéal : « Tiens, ce maboule de Kid a peut-être eu une interaction avec Ace le jour de sa mort, on sait tous qu'il est incapable de se contrôler, si ça se trouve il l'a balancé du haut du toit juste parce qu'il est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature ! »

– Ce n'est pas ce que…

– Va te faire foutre.

Il essaye de quitter la chambre, mais je l'en empêche. Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

– Mais enfin, si tu es innocent, pourquoi tu as arraché une page de l'agenda ? Pourquoi tu l'as cachée ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

– PARCE QUE JE SAVAIS CE QUI ARRIVERAIT SI JE TE LE DISAIS ! Hurle-t-il encore, les larmes aux yeux, complètement dévasté. Je savais que tu porterais directement tes soupçons sur moi si je te disais que je l'avais vu ce jour-là et je ne voulais pas…

– Donc tu as bien vu Ace ?

– Je savais ce que tu penserais, c'était évident. Je suis le timbré de service. A la seconde où Drake t'as dit que c'était moi, j'ai su que ça allait me retomber dessus. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais moins con que les autres. Erreur de ma part.

Il me double. J'essaye encore de le retenir en lui agrippant le bras. Il me repousse violemment.

– Ne m'approche plus.

Il part en trombe et je me retrouve seul dans la pièce. Désemparé.

Maintenant que le silence est revenu, la tristesse et la culpabilité me submergent. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, il vient de reconnaître qu'il était sur le toit avec lui mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus, mes pensées sont en train d'exploser. Je me sens mal. J'ai la nausée, ma vue se trouble. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour m'éviter de craquer.

Je suis perdu et je ne me suis jamais autant détesté que maintenant.

* * *

_Snif. _

_Je me suis un peu auto-brisé le cœur avec mes conneries. Je suis a deux doigts de lancer un ulule pour offrir un psy, des couvertures et un chocolat chaud à Kid et à Law. _

_Un chapitre plein de révélations, dont vous vous doutiez qu'il finirait par arriver je pense. En tout cas, pas de panique, ce n'est pas la fin ! Il reste encore plein de questions sans réponses, non ? Ca ne peut quand même pas se finir comme ça ! …Et bien, wait and see ! (Vous avez le droit de me taper.) En vrai, il reste vraiment très peu de chapitres. Trois ou quatre je dirais (+ le bonus, évidemment) Gardez espoir ! _

_Si vous êtes curieux concernant la compile, sachez que je conseille à tous les fans de OP d'écouter Psycho Killer, ça devrait vous rappeler quelque chose. _

_Et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, je vais vous recommander quelques fanartists de One Piece que j'aime beaucoup et vous inviter à les suivre sur les réseaux sociaux (Sur Twitter, parce que c'est celui que je connais le mieux, mais certains sont aussi sur Instagram) _

_ ceejindeed : iel dessine surtout Killer (qui est son préféré) et les Kid Pirates avec des bonnes gueules de bikers, j'aime énormément son style. _

_ Revujo : iel à un style TROP beau. Iel ne dessine pas que du OP mais vraiment, j'adore !_

_ skxviii : elle fait les MEILLEURS dessins KidLaw DU MONDE. En ce moment, elle est plus à fond sur le ship Ace/Marco donc si vous les kiffez aussi, foncez ! (Attention, parfois du contenu NSFW)_

_ macmonky : iel ne dessine pas que du OP non plus, mais en ce moment iel fait les personnages avec des looks des années 80 et c'est merveilleux. _

_Voilà ! Personnellement, je trouve ça relou que les fanarts soient toujours repostés partout et qu'on puisse jamais voir qui sont les artistes derrière (parce qu'iels sont jamais crédité.e.s…) alors qu'iels font un taf super et qu'iels méritent plus de followers, alors allez les soutenir !_

_Maintenant, je vous dis à la prochaine. Et bon, j'avoue là c'est un peu hardcore de vous laisser là-dessus, mais tenez bon !_


	21. 20 - Corazon

_Hey ! _

_Le vingtième chapitre les gens ! J'en reviens pas d'être allée aussi loin avec cette histoire. J'en vois presque le bout et je suis déjà nostalgique. _

_Et sinon, ma chrono est sûrement un peu pétée, mais au niveau de la période, on va dire que c'est en Mars._

_Enjoy le Law full émo de ce chapitre !_

* * *

J'ai si peu dormi ces derniers temps que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre en plein milieu d'un couloir. J'ai l'habitude des insomnies et de la fatigue chronique, pourtant cette fois j'ai la sensation de m'être fait roulé dessus par un convoi de camions. C'est normal, il n'y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi je suis dans cet état misérable. En plus d'être, comme à l'accoutumé, anémié et épuisé : je suis complètement déprimé.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ma dernière entrevue avec Kid et je ne l'ai plus recroisé, ni même aperçu une seule fois après ça. J'ai bien essayé de le confronter à nouveau, à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Aucune de ses cachettes habituelles n'est occupée. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'était évadé mais il laisse parfois des traces de son passage sur le toit alors je sais qu'il est toujours là. J'ai déjà retrouvé ses affaires en vrac sur les tuiles, sans réussir à savoir quand il y était venu, ni quand il était parti. J'ai même essayé de voir s'il ne se cachait pas au mitard, mais non. C'est comme s'il était redevenu un fantôme.

C'est délibéré, il m'évite consciencieusement.

J'ai essayé de le joindre autrement, par message, mais en pure perte. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est hurler dans le vide.

Encore une fois, c'est par ma propre faute que je me retrouve seul. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça et j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement. J'aurais dû mettre mon égo de côté et y aller doucement, au lieu de lui balancer frontalement : « Je sais que c'est toi. » J'ai refait la même erreur qu'avec Corazon, j'ai foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir et voilà le résultat : j'ai encore fait du mal à une personne qui comptait un peu pour moi. Au lieu de me montrer compréhensif je l'ai agressé. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille me fuir à présent. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? A sa place, moi aussi je me laisserai croupir dans un coin tellement je me dégouterai.

Rien qu'en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir ce matin, j'ai eu envie de me frapper. En temps normal, je me donne déjà envie de gerber, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire. J'ai ce même teint cireux et olivâtre que les peintres aiment donner aux cadavres qu'ils représentent sur certaines toiles, mais avec des tâches pâles en plus et des cernes qui défient toute concurrence. J'ai déjà entendu quatre : « Oh, t'as pas l'air en forme » depuis le début de la journée et maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix.

Je ne suis sorti de la chambre juste pour tenter de retrouver Kid une nouvelle fois, pour dissiper le malentendu, mais j'ai encore échoué.

De toute façon, je ne mérite pas que Kid m'accorde de nouveau sa confiance. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre de mes journées. Ca tourne en boucle dans ma tête, ça m'obsède. Une chose est sûre, plus jamais je ne m'approche des mystères de ce château. Le secret mourra avec moi. Désolé Ace, mais si je dois trahir quelqu'un, ce sera toi. J'en ai déjà assez fait de mal en comprenant ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'irais pas plus loin. Je ne livrerai pas Kid en pâture à qui que ce soit.

J'aimerai qu'il le comprenne, même si je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. Tout ce que je peux faire à présent, c'est retourner dans la chambre et me morfondre sur le mépris que je m'inspire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

– Hey ! Law !

Entendre crier mon nom à l'autre bout du couloir me crispe. C'est presque douloureux tant mes muscles se contractent tous en même temps à l'idée d'avoir encore à papoter avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, que ce soit pour une discussion cool ou pour me demander un service, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. Je suis à deux doigts de me retourner et de hurler qu'on me laisse tranquille mais je me maîtrise encore assez pour m'en empêcher.

Je me retourne et voit Sabo, qui me fonce dessus, l'air furieux. Je devrais m'étonner de le voir dans cet état, je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait le mettre en colère, mais franchement en ce moment je me fiche de tout, je veux juste dormir.

Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, il brandit le poing et me tend un grand sac en papier rempli de je-ne-sais-quoi. Ca à l'air lourd.

– Prends ça, m'ordonne-t-il, la veine du cou au bord de l'explosion.

J'accepte timidement son présent – effectivement lourd – et l'interroge du regard. Son agressivité m'étonne, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dirigée vers moi mais ça reste bizarre, ce n'est pas courant chez lui. Il est plutôt d'un naturel calme et gentil d'habitude.

L'odeur du sac me prend au nez.

– Ca sent les beignets à la framboise…

– Oui, bin j'ai pris un sac de la cafétéria, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, répond-il, agacé. Tu aurais préféré un sac avec un gros dollar dessus ?

Devant mon air ahuri, il s'explique.

– Tu m'as dit que tu voulais un prêt, le voilà.

Le prêt. J'avais complètement oublié. Je n'en ai même plus besoin maintenant.

Par curiosité, je regarde dans le sac. Son contenu explique son poids : il est rempli de liasses de billets. Je le referme un peu précipitamment, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un me voit avec ça.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien ?

Je demande par politesse, en vérité je m'en fiche complètement. Je n'ai plus besoin de cet argent.

Sabo souffle un grand coup et paraît reprendre ses esprits.

– Si, j'avais encore un peu d'argent, mais comme mon père me surveillait je faisais attention. Mais figure-toi que j'ai appris qu'il y devait y avoir une « réunion », ici, dans quelques jours, avec tous les mécènes qui financent cette mascarade qui nous sert d'internat. Dont mon père. Alor forcément, monsieur vient de passer une heure au téléphone avec moi pour me faire la morale et me parler comme à une merde, menaces à l'appui, pour que je me tienne à carreau et que je fasse bonne figure quand il sera là…

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

– …c'est pour ça que j'ai pris tout ce qu'il me restait, j'en ai même piqué à mon frère, et que je te le donne aussi tôt. Je veux le faire chier. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce que je fais de son pognon. Alors fais-moi plaisir, emporte-le et ne discute pas. C'était ce que tu voulais non ?

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire la vérité. Je lui avais demandé de me prêter cet argent dans le seul but de débusquer un coupable que je n'ai plus besoin de chercher désormais. Je me contente de le remercier mollement, pour ne pas le froisser. Je pourrais toujours le lui rendre plus tard et inventer un bobard pour clore cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais que je ne peux pas révéler quoi que ce soit sans que les choses ne se transforment en vindicte populaire à l'encontre de Kid. Je suis désolé pour Sabo, pour Luffy, mais il est temps de faire le deuil.

Mon manque d'enthousiasme ne passe pas inaperçu.

– Ca va toi ? T'as l'air crevé.

– Je suis crevé, fais pas attention.

– Bon. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.

Sur cette phrase, il tourne les talons en me saluant. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je n'aurais pas la force d'y répondre de toute façon.

Par peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'arrête, je presse le pas pour retourner dans la chambre. Heureusement, Sabo n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation, mais je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de résister à quelqu'un de plus insistant, comme Luffy, et je n'ai pas envie de parler. Vraiment pas.

Je suis encore plus déprimé maintenant. J'aurais tant préféré que ce soit cet argent qui me permette de débusquer l'assassin. J'aurais aussi préféré ne jamais mettre les pieds ici, tant qu'à faire. Tout est de ma faute, tout. Si j'avais fermé ma grande gueule, Cora serait libre et Kid n'aurait pas disparu je ne sais où.

[Ellipse]

Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'espoir de trouver Kid dans la chambre mais avant même de franchir la porte mais je me fais une raison. S'il n'a répondu à aucun message, c'est qu'il ne veut pas parler, point.

J'entre, impatient de me jeter sur mon matelas et de maudire l'humanité toute entière.

– Bonjour Law, j'ai failli t'attendre.

Comme si mon désespoir n'était pas suffisant, Doflamingo m'attends, debout devant le bureau. J'ai un haut-le-cœur en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir.

Il s'avance vers moi, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

– Elle est minuscule cette pièce, Crocodile est vraiment un salaud de t'avoir collé ici, déplore-t-il en gardant son immense dos vouté, pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le plafond.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je n'ai même plus assez de hargne pour lui sauter à la gorge, je veux juste qu'il dégage. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air décidé. Il s'assoit à la chaise du bureau et joint les mains. Il n'a pas l'intention de partir.

– Tu me donnes un beignet ?

– Non.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il comprenne que je me trimballe un sac plein d'argent, incognito dans les couloirs. Je le pose par terre, à côté de mes paquets de gâteaux habituels. Il vaut mieux que je ne le cache pas trop, il risquerait de remarquer quelque chose et je ne veux pas que Sabo en pâtisse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Je répète. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

– Pour te parler, de toute évidence.

– Le téléphone ça existe.

– Encore faudrait-il que tu décroches.

C'est vrai. Il a bel et bien essayé de me joindre ces derniers jours mais comme d'habitude je lui ai raccroché au nez sans demander mon reste. A la fois pour l'énerver, à la fois pour me défouler sur quelqu'un. Et aussi parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre ricaner dans mon oreille et me prendre de haut alors que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

D'ailleurs, je me sens particulièrement vulnérable en face de lui à cet instant. Il fait deux fois ma taille, pèse deux fois mon poids… Si l'envie lui prend de m'épingler contre le mur, je ne serais pas du tout en mesure de riposter et je suis sûr qu'il va le remarquer.

– Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il me lance un sourire narquois et reste encore silencieux trente bonnes secondes avant de prendre la parole. Il fait exprès, pour dominer la conversation et me mettre la pression.

– Tout d'abord, je tiens à te féliciter. Pour une fois, tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit : tu as fait profil bas.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, il doit s'en douter. J'espère qu'il ne sait rien sur Kid.

– Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Comme tu le sais, le procès de Rosinante approche à grands pas et ces dernières semaines c'est un peu la course. Il y a plein de gens à voir, plein de choses à penser, à planifier etc. Je te passe les détails qui, de toute façon, ne te regarde pas – il pointe un index accusateur sur moi – mais sache que je vais lui rendre visite dans un jour ou deux. Ce n'est pas encore fixé. Je pensais que tu aurais envie de m'accompagner.

Je suis sous le choc. J'ai besoin de le faire répéter pour être sur qu'il ne me tend pas un piège, mais non, il est sérieux et me propose d'aller voir Corazon. En personne.

J'en suis le premier surpris mais cette proposition m'inocule une bouffée de chaleur et d'espoir directement en intraveineuse. Oui, évidemment que je veux venir. Je n'ai plus que ça. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de m'excuser en face, enfin. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis une éternité et c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui.

Sans me l'avouer, je pense que j'ai aussi, très égoïstement, besoin de lui parler de tout ça. J'en ai marre de me sentir seul.

Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être reconnaissant envers Doflamingo mais je ne peux pas refuser. Je hoche la tête à l'affirmative pour accepter, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

– Très bien, s'exclame-t-il, content de me voir docile.

– Pourquoi tu me le proposes ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander. Il y a un piège quelque part ?

– Non, répond-il en se levant. Considère ça comme une récompense pour ta bonne conduite.

Il me tapote l'épaule, d'un geste paternaliste, avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il disparaît, j'entends les exclamations de surprise qu'il provoque sur son passage. Personne ne devait s'attendre à le voir ici.

De mon côté, je me sens un peu plus léger mais je reste furieux. Il est certain qu'il va se servir de ça contre moi à l'avenir, me rappeler à tout bout de champ comme il a été « bon » de m'offrir la possibilité de voir la seule personne au monde que je considère comme ma famille. C'est une arme de plus pour lui, une balle dans le pied pour moi.

Néanmoins, j'en ai besoin. Je veux pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau, respirer un peu, alléger le poids de ma culpabilité. Et peut-être trouver un peu de réconfort.

[Ellipse]

Ca me fait bizarre d'embarquer sur un ferry et de respirer l'air marin après avoir passé autant de temps enfermé entre quatre murs. Mais ça m'angoisse quelque part, j'ai l'impression d'être lâche et de fuir quand tous les autres sont obligés de rester enfermés. Ou bien qu'on me tend un piège et que je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir être libre, au contraire. Et j'ai raison de me sentir aussi en danger : à peine ai-je posé un pied sur le bateau que j'aperçois, assis sur les banquettes en cuir du petit salon nautique, les plus fidèles subordonnés de Doflamingo, occupés à fumer des barreaux de chaise autour d'une table garnie de nourriture.

Il s'est bien gardé de me dire qu'ils seraient du voyage. Il sait que je les déteste tous. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaît de me voir mal à l'aise en leur présence. Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il continue de se montrer conciliant plus de cinq minutes. Je ne les salue même pas, je me contente de foncer vers le pont pour éviter toute discussion, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à les affronter. Quand il n'y en a qu'un ça va, mais quand ils sont en groupe c'est autre chose. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter.

– Alors, on dit pas bonjour ? Me lance Trebol, sous les rires de ses copains.

Rien que d'entendre sa voix me donne envie de lui vomir dessus. J'essaye de l'ignorer mais Doflamingo, qui marchait derrière moi, me stoppe et m'attrape par l'épaule en me plantant ses phalanges de rapace dans la chair.

– Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

– Tu vas me demander de leur faire un câlin peut-être ? Siffle-je.

– Baisse d'un ton, t'es pas en vacances.

Il resserre sa prise et me traîne jusqu'à la table. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans qu'on oblige à embrasser ses vieux oncles, c'est humiliant. J'accepte de m'asseoir à leur table mais je ne prononce pas un mot. Je sais que je vais me faire vanner pendant tout le trajet alors il est plus sage de la boucler. Ils se lasseront plus vite si leur proie favorite ne se débat pas.

Comme prévu, Trebol se moque de mon visage déconfit et se gargarise de la souffrance que j'ai l'air d'avoir traversé. Je lui collerai bien mon poing dans la figure mais mon envie de voir Cora surpasse tout. Je tiendrais le coup.

Heureusement, Doflamingo a d'autres choses à fomenter et il dévie la conversation rapidement sur un autre sujet – ils ne sont pas là pour nous accompagner, il a certaines tâches à leur confier pendant que nous serons en visite, en rapport avec la réunion dont Sabo m'a parlé il n'y a pas longtemps. Agacé par leur présence, je serre les dents en regardant la mer par le hublot. Les roulements de l'eau conjugués à mon estomac vide me rendent un peu malade. J'espère que la traversée ne sera pas trop longue, j'ai hâte de revoir Cora. Et j'appréhende un peu aussi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. On s'envoie des messages de temps en temps mais ça ne suffit pas à me rassurer sur notre lien. Il m'a répété en long, en large et en travers qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais une part de moi refuse de l'entendre. Je n'ai qu'une trouille, c'est que finalement il me hurle dessus.

C'est irrationnel, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai que lui pour me rassurer, c'est la seule famille que j'ai et je ne le mérite pas. Si tout compte fait, en me voyant, il réalise que je suis vraiment une atroce personne et décide de ne plus me voir, je comprendrais. J'espère très fort que ça n'arrivera pas et cette idée me terrifie mais je le comprendrais.

– Alors Law, il paraît que t'as pété un plomb lors des fêtes de Noël ?

Trebol aura tenu cinq minutes sans me faire chier, c'est un record pour lui.

– Et que t'as tabassé le fils du juge qui doit gérer le dossier de Corazon ? Quelle histoire.

– Arrête Trebol, c'est de ma gueule que tu te fous en disant ça, pas de celle de Law, grogne Doflamingo pour lui clouer le bec.

Surpris de se faire rabrouer, il se ratatine sur son siège. Ca ne me fait même pas plaisir de le voir se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. C'est dire à quel point je suis dépité. Au point où j'en suis, tout ce que je veux c'est aller en prison le plus vite possible.

[Ellipse]

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, les murs du pénitencier ne sont pas si impressionnants que ça. De l'extérieur, ça ressemble à n'importe quel bâtiment administratif. Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être une mairie. Il n'y a que les gardes postés à l'entrée et la taille des murs qui permet de savoir qu'il s'agit d'un lieu hautement surveillé. Même les portes d'entrées sont des plus basiques : automatisées, avec un interphone à l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'on se rend compte que le personnel ne plaisante pas et que les choses se précisent : à peine a-t-on mis un pas dans l'enceinte, qu'on nous fouille tous les deux puis qu'on me demande de déposer mes effets personnels dans un casier à l'entrée pour que je les récupère à ma sortie. Je n'ai rien à laisser à part mon téléphone.

Je suis le seul à devoir me soumettre à cette exigence, Doflamingo lui est déjà en train de serrer des mains – je pensais qu'on le traiterait avec mépris, mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Au contraire, il est reçu avec énormément d'égard, à coup d'accolades chaleureuses et viriles. Ca devrait m'étonner mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Après m'avoir gratifié d'un « Salue le pour moi ! » il s'éloigne en direction d'un ascenseur en compagnie d'un homme en costume. Il ne m'accompagnera pas pour rendre visite à son propre frère finalement. Il est seulement venu pour discuter avec le directeur de l'établissement et va me laisser gérer le reste seul.

J'en suis content, s'il n'avait pas été aussi odieux lors de la traversée, je penserais qu'il essaye vraiment de me faire plaisir.

Je vais pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Cora sans avoir à m'inquiéter de sa présence au-dessus de mon épaule. Je n'aurais sûrement pas beaucoup de temps mais je m'en contenterai. Après avoir laissé mon téléphone à un maton patibulaire – il regarde mes tatouages avec dédain, en retroussant les lèvres comme un chien agressif – j'en accompagne un autre qui m'ordonne de le suivre.

Il m'entraîne dans un couloir glauque, sans fenêtres, où la peinture s'écaille et révèle les lézardes qui habillent les murs. Je ne tarde pas à réaliser que je me trouve bien dans une prison : mon guide me fait franchir des portes épaisses et blindées digne d'un zoo, qui se referment derrière nous à chaque différent sas que nous franchissons. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si tout ça n'est pas un piège et s'il ne va pas me jeter dans une cellule dont je ne sortirai plus jamais.

Enfin, nous arrivons dans un couloir un peu plus étroit et aux allures « normales ». En tournant la tête, j'aperçois une salle sur ma droite, avec des vitres sans teint. A l'intérieur : plusieurs petites tables avec un ou deux sièges destinés à accueillir les visiteurs. Il y a déjà un ou deux prisonniers installés là et mon estomac recommence à se contracter sous l'effet du stress.

Plusieurs questions reviennent me tourmenter d'un seul coup : est-ce que ça va bien se passer ? Est-ce que la conversation va être normale, comme avant ? Est-ce qu'il me déteste maintenant ? Je ferais mieux de me détendre un peu, après cette rencontre je ne le reverrai sûrement pas avant très longtemps, il faut que j'en profite. C'est ma seule chance.

Le maton m'ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dans la pièce avec moi.

– Vous avez une heure, me grogne-t-il avant de rejoindre ses collègues, installés à côté de la machine à café.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Cora du regard très longtemps, comme d'habitude, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Même assis, cela se voit qu'il mesure plus de deux mètres. Il est installé à une table un peu à l'écart des autres, dans le fond, au coin de la pièce. Là où c'est calme et où il peut avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les choses. Ca lui ressemble bien de choisir un tel emplacement. Il porte des vêtements de ville et un pull rayé que je reconnais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprend, ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à le voir avec une combinaison orange ou un pyjama rayé de bagnard. Seules les menottes qu'il porte aux poignets permettent de savoir qu'il est ici en tant que détenu.

Un pincement d'injustice me tord les tripes. Il n'a rien à faire ici.

Alors qu'il tapote tranquillement la table du bout des doigts, il m'aperçoit enfin et m'adresse un signe amical en souriant. Le poids que j'ai sur les épaules s'envole immédiatement. Je sais à son sourire qu'il ne m'en veut pas et que tout se passera bien. Je culpabilise toujours mais je suis rassuré. Je m'approche de lui et tire une chaise pour m'asseoir. Doucement, il se met à signer :

– Tu as l'air épuisé.

D'un geste mal assuré – j'ai un peu perdu la main – je lui réponds que je suis effectivement au bout de ma vie.

Je sens déjà les regards se poser sur nous. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, nos conversations attirent l'attention. Je suppose que c'est surprenant, pour les autres prisonniers et pour les matons, de voir Cora signer parce qu'il est capable de verbaliser et qu'ils ne l'ont sûrement jamais vu communiquer de cette façon avant. Pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'il préfère discuter. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais disons que Cora n'est pas fait pour le langage oral et qu'il ne l'utilise seulement lorsqu'il y est contraint. La plupart du temps, il reste muet et utilise un carnet pour répondre à l'écrit quand on lui parle. Il parvient toujours à se faire comprendre, ce sont les autres qui ne fournissent jamais le moindre effort pour lui faciliter la tâche. Doflamingo le premier, il n'a jamais supporté que son frère ait « l'impertinence » de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Je suis le seul de notre entourage à avoir appris la langue des signes pour lui parler. Et c'est égoïste mais j'avoue éprouver la plus grande satisfaction à chaque fois que nous discutons devant Doflamingo et qu'il est incapable de comprendre ce qu'on peut bien se raconter.

Maintenant que nous nous sommes salués, je soupire et me prépare à enfin lui dire ce qui me pèse depuis des mois.

– Ne pense même pas à t'excuser, me coupe-t-il.

J'amorce un geste et il me stoppe à nouveau.

– Non, tu n'as rien fait. Arrête de t'en vouloir et dis-moi comment tu vas.

Il commence fort. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes mais je me retiens. Même dans sa situation, il trouve le moyen d'être gentil avec moi alors qu'il devrait me jeter par la fenêtre.

J'ai honte mais maintenant qu'il m'a donné la permission de le faire, je balance tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Absolument tout. Je lui raconte ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie depuis mon arrivée au château : comment sont les autres résidents, le décor, les horribles directeurs... Mais plus je parle, plus je me sens mal de le faire. Ce serait plutôt à moi de lui demander comment il va, pas l'inverse nom de dieu, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je lui parle de cette histoire avec Ace, du mitard, de ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses de cet établissement et puis finalement de Kid. Par pudeur, je ne lui donne pas tout les détails, il n'en a pas besoin, il comprendra tout seul ce qu'il en est.

Il m'écoute avec attention, son visage reste impassible pendant que je parle. Bien que je perçoive un fourmillement de sourcil au moment où je lui raconte notre dernière conversation, après avoir découvert ce qu'il s'est passé.

– …Depuis je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais rien à faire. Bref, pour résumer : je suis une merde.

_Pif. _

Voilà que d'un coup, sans prévenir, il se met à me donner une énorme pichenette sur le front. Elle ne fait pas si mal – quoique vu la taille de ses mains, sa pichenette reste plus puissante que la moyenne – mais je ne l'ai vraiment pas vue venir.

– Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! M'exclame-je, à voix haute cette fois.

– Imbécile, répond-il. Arrête de dire que t'es une merde.

– C'était une façon de parler, je grogne, toujours à voix haute.

Pendant que je me masse le front, il lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais de qui je tiens mon air exaspéré…

– Qu'est-ce que tu te reproches exactement ? Me demande-t-il.

– A ton avis ? Si j'avais fermé ma gueule, personne n'aurait été blessé.

– Ca l'aurait ressuscité l'autre gosse aussi ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Ce n'est pas de Ace que je parle, alors pourquoi il le ramène sur le tapis ?

– Tu m'as dit que c'était un accident ce qu'il c'était passé, commence-t-il.

– Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

– Alors ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé la vérité que ton pote a été blessé.

– Bin, si ?

– Non. C'est parce que tu es parti du principe que tu savais mieux que lui comment il fonctionnait. Comme avec moi.

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression de me prendre une gifle. Il claque des doigts devant mon nez pour me sortir de mes pensées et continue.

– Par exemple : tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en faire pour moi parce que tu penses que je suis perpétuellement en danger mais je t'assure que ça va. Je me débrouille.

– Tu es en prison.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué. Mais c'est par ma propre faute, pas la tienne. Tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça, arrête de te flageller comme si tu devais payer pour mes erreurs et celles de Doffy. Je savais ce que je risquais quand il m'a demandé de m'infiltrer, j'ai juste merdé et voilà. Le fait que je ne parle pas rend les choses _un peu_ plus compliquées, c'est vrai, mais ça ne doit pas te servir de prétexte pour culpabiliser encore plus.

– Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire.

Heureusement que je signe et que je ne parle pas parce que je suis sûr que ma voix tremblerait. Le front de Cora se plisse, il n'est pas fâché, il essaye juste de trouver un moyen d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre.

– Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, si je me fie à ce que tu me racontes, tu pensais bien faire en disant à ton coloc que tu le savais coupable mais que ça s'était passé au cours d'un accès de folie furieuse. Tu te disais que, faisant ça, tu lui tendais une perche. Une main secourable même. Sauf que lui, tout ce qu'il a retenu c'est que tu le perçois comme…

Il s'arrête quelque secondes et cherche ses mots.

– …Je ne sais pas comment dire. Mais en gros, crois-en mon expérience, je suis sûr qu'il a été blessé parce que tu as jugé sa folie plus que l'accident lui-même. Accident dont tu n'es pas responsable non plus d'ailleurs.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis en colère ou non, c'est très confus. D'un côté, je sais qu'il a raison mais de l'autre je lui en veux un peu de ne pas se mettre de mon côté. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je dois penser.

– Ca confirme que je suis bien une merde, finis-je par trancher, de nouveau à voix haute.

– Je viens de te dire l'inverse. Arrête de vouloir tout arranger tout seul, c'est un coup à faire des conneries. Des fois tu ne peux rien faire, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas ta faute.

Un silence immobile se prolonge entre nous. Malgré moi, quelques larmes et un reniflement réussissent à m'échapper. Je me détourne aussitôt de lui, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il voit mes yeux humides. Il a la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire, il sait que je suis atrocement gêné. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais pour nos retrouvailles : moi qui chougne au bout de vingt minutes de conversation. Je sais qu'il tape toujours là où ça fait mal, après tout ça a toujours été son rôle : celui du parent, mais viser juste au point de me faire pleurer, ça relève du surnaturel.

– J'ai gaffé, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Mais non. Je suis juste épaté que tu arrives à expliquer en trente secondes ce qui ne va pas chez moi alors que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des mois.

– En même temps, ça fait dix ans que ça dure.

Je rigole un peu. Ce n'est pas complètement faux. Même maintenant, je culpabilise encore : c'est moi qui me retrouve à chialer alors que c'est lui qui est enchaîné à une table dans une prison. Il a raison : il est vraiment beaucoup moins fragile que moi. Une fois le choc passé, j'accepte de lui redonner le rôle de grand frère qu'il tient à maintenir et fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps demander de l'aide.

– Je dois faire quoi ?

– Précise ta question, c'est un peu vague pour moi là.

– Rapport à cette histoire d'accident, je fais quoi ?

Rien qu'en posant la question, je me rends compte de la merde dans laquelle je me suis mis. Je me suis fait des ennemis et je ne sais même plus ou se trouve la justice.

Cora réfléchit une minute, sans cesser de tapoter des doigts sur la table.

– Tu fais comme je t'ai dit, tu ne fais rien.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de toute façon. Tu pourrais dire la vérité à tout le monde mais ça profiterait à qui ? D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ce n'est pas un endroit où il fait bon vivre dans ce château. Si c'est la loi du Talion y règne, tu sais comment ça risque de se terminer : c'est ton coloc qui en fera les frais alors que le problème est beaucoup plus vaste. Si c'est arrivé, c'est à cause de ce que cet environnement vous fait. Ce n'est pas individuel.

Il a raison. Ace l'avait compris avant moi d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il a accumulé autant de preuves accablantes sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte du château. Je me demande ce qu'elles sont devenues d'ailleurs, sont elles parvenues jusqu'aux mains des médias, de la justice ? Auront-elles un effet quelconque ? J'en doute, il y a presque aucune chance qu'elles puissent vraiment porter préjudice à nos directeurs.

– A la limite, dis à ton pote que t'as été con et demande-lui sa version de l'histoire, juste au cas où, termine-t-il en haussant les épaules.

A mon tour de hausser les épaules. Je doute qu'il accepte de m'adresser à nouveau la parole, c'est trop tard pour ça et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais au moins, Cora vient de confirmer ce que je pensais : si je le balance, je le mets en danger, alors il faut que je me taise. C'est injuste pour Ace mais ce qui est encore moins juste c'est qu'il se soit retrouvé emprisonné à la base. Le mieux que je puisse faire pour honorer sa mémoire, c'est sûrement finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

– Bon, ça suffit, assez parlé de moi, dis-je pour clore la discussion.

Il sourit et ça m'agace un peu mais je lui pardonne volontiers. Il fait toujours ça quand je change de sujet, comme s'il savourait une petite victoire.

– Comment tu t'en sors ici ?

– Pas trop mal, dit-il avec une petite moue censée me montrer qu'il est fier de lui. Le planning des détenus est réglé comme du papier à musique, donc je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me paumer. Y'en a deux ou trois qui ont essayé de me faire chier à mon arrivé mais ça n'a pas duré.

Je comprends pourquoi. Il a beau être un peu plus mince et plus petit que Doflamingo, il n'en reste pas moins une armoire à glace. Il est d'une nature douce mais quand il tape : ça fait mal.

– Et je n'en suis pas fier mais la réputation de Doffy m'a précédé, je suis un peu protégé par ça.

– J'imagine qu'il a du monde dans la place ? Vu comment il a été accueilli…

– Comment ça ?

– Je me suis demandé s'ils n'allaient pas cirer ses pompes à l'entrée, c'était gênant.

Il fait la grimace.

– Je vois. Ils pourraient au moins faire semblant. Tu as raison, il a bien quelques petites têtes qui espionnent pour lui ici. Je ne sais pas combien il en a soudoyé mais je sais les reconnaître à la façon dont ils me parlent. Comme à un débile, souvent, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Soudain, son regard se pose quelque part par-dessus mon épaule. Il pointe un index discret sur quelqu'un derrière moi.

– Celui-là là bas, par exemple, c'était un flic de terrain avant d'être maton et je suis sûr que c'est un ripou qui bosse pour mon frère. Il a déjà fait en sorte que certaines pistes soient brouillées pour d'autres affaires dans lesquels Doffy était impliqué, ce genre de choses. Je me demande même s'il ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe de flics qui devait enquêter sur mon cas à l'origine mais il a été muté ici parce que quelqu'un l'a dénoncé d'avoir fait je ne sais plus quoi. Un mec pareil, c'est sûr que Doffy l'a dans ses petits papiers.

Je me retourne discrètement pour observer l'homme qu'il m'indique. Mes yeux oscillent d'un maton à l'autre avant de comprendre de qui il parle : un grand homme, massif, au menton proéminent et aux cheveux roux. Une tête qui m'est seulement vaguement familière jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'en fait… je la connais très bien.

Ca alors, que le monde est petit. Qui l'eut cru ?

– « On » l'a dénoncé parce que c'est un ripou tu dis ?

– Oui, enfin je crois.

– Tu sais qui l'a dénoncé ?

– Non, pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

Un feu brûlant s'allume dans mon estomac. Tout à coup, je suis très, très en colère. Mais je comprends mieux certaines choses aussi.

Cora a raison : c'est incroyable, ce que notre nouvelle vie au château peut nous pousser à faire, ce en quoi elle nous transforme, même sous prétexte de bonnes intentions parfois. C'est une chance que je sois là, je vais pouvoir laisser ma rage décanter un peu avant d'agir. Il faut que je sois plus malin que les autres.

– Eh, me hèle Cora de sa propre voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il vient de me révéler, mais encore une fois, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

– Tu as raison, j'ai des excuses à présenter.

* * *

_Et on termine sur une fin un peu cryptique/mystérieuse. _

_Vous le sentez le dénouement qui arrive là ? VOUS ME VOYEZ AVEC MES GROS SABOTS ?_

_Vraiment là, à mon avis il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin. _

_Je tenais vraiment à faire intervenir Corazon en tant que seule et unique figure rassurante pour Law. Il fallait un UA où il n'est pas mort parce que Cora est la douceur même. Je suis allée un peu vite, mais c'est ce que je voulais développer, juste un dialogue entre eux pour qu'on voit comme il comprend la façon de penser de Law et comment celui-ci compte sur lui pour le guider. J'ai aussi décidé de le faire communiquer en langue des signes parce que pourquoi pas. Après tout, dans le manga c'est dit qu'il ne parle quasiment pas à part à Law. _

_(Et comme je n'ai aucune idée de à ce à quoi ressemble vraiment une prison, mes excuses par avance si rien de tout ça n'est réaliste.) _

_Pour la suite : on est toujours pas sortis de l'auberge. Mais ça va encore partir dans tous les sens, faites-moi confiance. Et à la prochaine !_


	22. 21 - Un saut dans le vide

_Bonsoir les gens, voilà un chapitre qui sort tôt parce que j'ai ADORE l'écrire. _

_Enfin, le climax. On y est. Soyez prêt.e.s ! Vous allez enfin savoir si je suis team happy end ou team sad end…_

* * *

Ca fait à peu près dix minutes que je suis assis-là, à jouer avec un coupe-papier, et je commence à bouillir d'impatience.

C'est normal, j'attends ce moment depuis l'instant où j'ai reposé le pied sur le sol de l'île. J'aurais pu foncer dans le tas, lui attraper le col et lui demander des comptes, mais j'ai réfléchi. J'ai fait les choses comme il fallait et j'ai pris mon temps, histoire de savourer un peu. Je suis rentré hier soir et j'ai fait comme si de rien était auprès de tout le monde. J'ai discuté avec des gens, j'ai mangé, dormi et me suis replongé dans mes notes avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait que je sois sûr de moi et que je trouve le bon moment pour lui parler seul à seul.

S'infiltrer dans sa chambre n'a pas été aussi dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mes nouvelles compétences en crochetage m'ont permis de faire ça vite et j'ai surestimé sa prudence, il n'y avait personne pour m'empêcher d'entrer. La pièce était vide, je me suis assis dans ce qui semble être _son_ fauteuil et depuis j'attends son retour. Sa chambre n'a rien à voir avec le cagibi dans lequel Kid et moi sommes obligés de dormir : c'est un vrai petit studio.

Mais qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est à quel point il se prend au sérieux. Il a aménagé la pièce en gigantesque bureau – enfin, du moins une partie, son colocataire s'est réservé l'autre moitié de la chambre et ce n'est pas du tout la même ambiance il a accroché des candélabres au mur à côté de son lit. Du côté de Drake, c'est comme si je me retrouvais dans une salle d'attente particulièrement austère, il ne me manque que les magazines pour patienter.

J'aurais pu fouiller dans ses tiroirs, mais ce n'est pas la peine. J'aime autant qu'il me voit les mains vides, comme ça il n'aura pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux faire ici. J'ai hâte de lire la surprise sur son visage. Heureusement pour lui, ma colère s'est calmée. Je suis toujours aussi furieux mais je n'ai plus trop envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure maintenant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le voir patauger dans ses explications.

Mon téléphone vibre, c'est sûrement Cora, je lui répondrais plus tard. Le voir m'a fait un bien fou, je me sens moins seul désormais. Et plus déterminé : je suis revenu de la prison avec pas mal d'idées en tête concernant cet endroit. J'ai plus d'une conversation à avoir. Surtout avec Kid, mais ce sera pour plus tard. En attendant, c'est sur Drake que je dois me concentrer, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attend pas à me voir ici. A présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air de me détester à ce point-là. J'aurais dû fouiller dans sa vie bien plus tôt, ça m'aurait épargné pas mal de soucis.

Quand enfin il arrive, il ne me voit pas tout de suite, il a le nez sur son téléphone. C'est encore plus grisant pour moi. Il lève les yeux après avoir passé une minute à écrire je ne sais quoi et il se fige. Il semble scandalisé que j'ose me vautrer sur son fauteuil comme si c'était le mien.

– Bonjour Drake, dis-je en souriant.

Je suis vraiment en train de me mettre en scène mais je dois avouer que c'est jouissif. Je comprends pourquoi Doflamingo adore le faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Réplique-t-il d'un ton calme, mais dans lequel je perçois l'inconfort.

Quitte à m'inspirer de Doflamingo, autant l'imiter dans ce qu'il fait de mieux : l'intimidation.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite je me détends, j'étire mes membres, je prends mon temps afin de faire monter la tension. Plus j'aurais l'air sûr de moi, plus il comprendra qu'il a des raisons de s'inquiéter de ma présence. Enfin, je croise les bras sur mes genoux et me lance.

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, toi et moi.

Il plisse ses yeux bleus sans rien dire.

– Depuis qu'on se connaît, je me posais une question, je me demandais pourquoi tu me détestais alors que je ne t'avais strictement rien fait, continue-je.

– Parce que tu te permets de rentrer dans ma chambre quand je n'y suis pas, par exemple, grogne-t-il.

– C'est tout de même dommage, parce qu'on a un gros truc en commun finalement, je poursuis sans l'écouter. N'est-ce pas ?

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– Je pense que tu le sais.

Je me tais quelques secondes pour voir s'il va deviner tout seul mais il persiste à rester muet.

– Ok, je vais te donner la réponse : on déteste tous les deux nos pères. Toi encore plus que moi je pense.

Un éclair d'angoisse passe dans son regard. Je le tiens.

– Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est troublant.

C'est un euphémisme. C'est bien plus que troublant, c'est flagrant. Son père, c'est lui avec trente ans de plus et des cheveux en moins. Bien sûr, après l'avoir aperçu dans la prison, je me suis assuré qu'ils étaient bien parents mais ça m'a suffit pour comprendre ce que j'avais manqué. Grâce à Cora, j'ai appris plein de choses intéressantes.

– Je savais qu'on était nombreux ici à avoir des daddy issues mais je crois que c'est toi qui explose le record. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu veuilles te venger à ce point-là, mais ça ne me regarde pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Gronde-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Il a les poings serrés, je vois bien qu'il attend de savoir s'il peut se permettre de me frapper où s'il est plus prudent d'attendre que je termine. Il ne va pas être déçu du voyage, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser une chance.

Je me lève du fauteuil et lui fait face. Même s'il fait une tête de plus que moi, je m'assure que ce soit lui qui recule.

– Je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'au bout.

Il ne répond pas mais attends que je m'exécute. Il paraît tiraillé entre l'envie de me provoquer et celle de rester impassible. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui laisser décider.

– Tu avais raison, je suis un terrible limier. Si je n'avais pas miraculeusement croisé ton père – Diez Barrels c'est ça ? – en prison l'autre jour, je n'aurais jamais deviné ce que tu manigançais. Et j'ai honte, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très fin en matière de camouflage, « Xsword ».

Je vais jusqu'à l'épeler pour bien lui prouver que je ne fais pas erreur sur la personne.

– Je me sens vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir fait le lien avec ton propre nom, Diez.

Il pâlit un peu et fuit mon regard, je crois qu'il a honte aussi d'avoir choisi un pseudonyme pareil. Avant qu'il ne puisse me demander comment je connais ce nom, je sors le portable de Ace de ma poche.

– Et si je peux me permettre, tu n'es pas très fin limier non plus sinon tu aurais retrouvé ça depuis longtemps.

– D'où tu sors ce téléphone ?

Il essaye de me l'arracher des mains mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

– Peu importe. J'ai lu ce qu'il contient et je sais quel était ton projet : dénoncer ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit c'était ton idée, je me trompe ? Je suis même sûr que tu n'es là que dans ce but, après tout, tu es un des seuls à te trouver ici de ton plein gré. Tu as demandé à être pris dans cette école.

Voilà une chose que j'ai appris en faisant mes recherches sur lui et sur son père. Sous couvert de perpétuer la tradition familiale peut-être, il est arrivé ici sans qu'on le soupçonne de vouloir faire tomber tout ce business. Je trouverai ça ambitieux, voir admirable, si je n'étais pas aussi en colère.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

– Je trouvais étonnant que quelqu'un comme Ace, apparemment plus véhément et rebelle que ça d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, se contente de prendre deux ou trois photos puis de filmer quelques rixes au hasard dans les couloirs dans le but de les exposer au monde. Je pense que sa méthode était plus proche de celle que Sabo essaye d'appliquer, non ? Genre : casser le matériel, pirater les heures censé faire de nous des malfrats, faire péter des bombes artisanales… Des trucs qui emmerdaient concrètement nos directeurs quoi. Attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire que ton idée était mauvaise à la base, au contraire, je l'approuve. Seulement, j'ai du mal à m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis aussi peu d'énergie à continuer ce que vous aviez commencé après sa mort ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Je vois une veine palpiter sur son front. Il est furieux.

– C'est moi qui pose les questions pour l'instant, tu veux ? Pourquoi tu as laissé tomber ?

– Je n'ai pas laissé tomber ! S'énerve-t-il tout à coup. J'ai bien l'intention de faire fermer cet endroit, je n'ai rien abandonné.

Il ouvre la bouche puis la ferme aussitôt en réalisant qu'il ne sait rien de mes intentions et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me révéler ses plans. Tant mieux, je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux juste en venir au fait.

– Je vois. Tu veux faire fermer cet endroit et tu t'es dit que Ace ferait un bon allié, un meilleur que Sabo certainement, puisque lui n'avait pas un père complètement corrompu pour surveiller ses faits et gestes. Seulement, vous aviez une petite divergence d'opinion sur le sujet : Ace voulait sauver tout le monde ici alors que toi tu n'en as rien à faire. Je pense même que ça t'a bien fait chier qu'il fasse passer son frère avant ton plan. Sinon tu aurais continué ce qu'il avait commencé avant de mourir, tu aurais fait sortir Luffy d'ici. Avec l'argent que tu te fais sous prétexte de couvrir les paris, je suis sûr que tu en as les moyens. Mais non, t'as ignoré ça et continué en douce tes trucs dans ton coin. Qui sait ce que tu as bien pu balancer sur nous tous, juste pour te venger d'un père criminel…

La colère recommence à monter. Je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme et posé, mais c'est un exercice vraiment très difficile.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de me méfier de Kid. Tu n'avais aucune preuve contre lui, mais tu n'avais pas envie que je mette mon nez dans tes affaires et grille ta petite couverture – moi, le pupille de Doflamingo, qui se trouve être aussi le patron de ton père – tu savais que j'enquêtais mais tu ne savais pas quel était mon projet, alors tu as jeté Kid sous le bus, car s'il prenait le blâme pour un autre après tout ça n'avait rien de grave, il ne vaut pas mieux que ceux qui nous ont collés ici. C'est ce que tu penses, je me trompe ?

Maintenant certain que je l'ai percé à jour, Drake soupire un grand coup. Je décèle une certaine défiance, peut-être même une fierté, dans son regard.

– Si tu espères me donner une leçon, abandonne immédiatement. Je n'en ai aucune à recevoir de toi. Tu veux savoir ce que mon père m'a fait ? Très bien, dit-il doucement.

Il s'installe sur son lit et prend bien son temps avant de commencer son histoire.

– Sache qu'il n'a pas toujours été ripou. A l'origine, c'était un flic comme les autres, qui faisait son job comme il pouvait. C'était dur, il n'avait ni argent ni reconnaissance, mais il tenait bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le scélérat qui te sert de tuteur. Il l'a tenté, il a flatté son égo, lui a fait miroiter de l'espoir et il est s'est transformé en criminel lui aussi. Il falsifiait des preuves pour satisfaire Doflamingo, couvrait ses méfaits en échange de pots de vin, il arrêtait des innocents sur son seul ordre puis progressivement il s'est mis à passer ses nerfs sur moi. Je me prenais raclée sur raclée, parfois pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je la boucle parce que j'en avais trop vu. J'ai grandis avec ça, un père cruel, sans aucun respect pour le bien ou le mal.

– C'est pour ça que tu l'as dénoncé et qu'il a fini comme simple maton ?

Il hoche la tête.

– Oui. Il n'a jamais su que c'était moi mais il n'a pas arrêté ses actions pour autant. Il aurait préféré être gardien ici, mais Doflamingo disait qu'il était plus utile à l'extérieur.

– Alors tu t'es dit que le mieux c'était de te faire inscrire ici sous prétexte de grimper les échelons, incognito, et avec la bénédiction de papa. Ingénieux.

– Et tout ce que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée me donne envie de vomir, un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'ai pas fini d'en accumuler des preuves. Et si tu comptes m'arrêter, j'aimerai bien te voir essayer de m'en empêcher.

Il se gonfle soudain comme un chat en colère, s'attendant sûrement à ce que j'en prenne à lui physiquement. C'est mal me connaître.

– T'as rien compris. Tu veux faire fermer cet endroit ? Grand bien te fasse, vas-y. Ce n'est pas ça qui me pose problème.

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet.

– Tu es prêt à tous nous sacrifier pour arriver à ton but. T'en as rien à foutre de ceux qui sont là contre leur gré, qui n'ont pas eu le choix. T'as même pas hésité une seconde avant de me dire que c'était Kid le premier suspect dans la mort de Ace alors que tu ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de cette information. Tu sais ce que Doflamingo fait à ceux qui osent mettre leur nez dans ses affaires, j'aurais pu agir pour son compte et j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire buter Kid. Mais tu t'en foutais, tu voulais avoir le champ libre pour agir.

– Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais éprouver de la compassion pour un individu comme Kid ? Même si ce n'est pas lui le coupable, tu as vu les vidéos, tu sais ce dont lui et une bonne partie des résidents de ce château sont capables ! La majorité d'entre eux ne vaut pas mieux que les parents qui les ont collés ici. Ils sont déjà corrompus.

– Espèce de connard.

Cette fois je ne tiens plus. Il ose me dire ça en face, sans trembler des genoux. A moins, mon insulte a le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Il affiche un visage franchement déconcerté par mon ton.

– Tu as voulu jouer au justicier et tu t'es foiré. Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme Kid est comparable à quelqu'un comme moi ou aux gars de la fratrie Vinsmoke ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié quelques éléments dans ton analyse ? Regarde cet endroit, à ton avis, nous étions tous comme ça avant où c'est l'environnement nous a filé un petit coup de pouce ? Pour la majorité, on nous a foutu dans cette cage contre notre volonté en nous montant les uns contre les autres avant de nous observer à la loupe comme des cobayes et tu ne prends même pas ça en compte ? C'est normal que les résidents se comportent comme des criminels, c'est ce qu'on veut faire d'eux !

Ma voix commence à monter dans les aigus mais je fais en sorte de ne pas trop m'énerver, il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle.

– C'est pareil pour ton père, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. Tu crois vraiment que Doflamingo est arrivé tel le diable et qu'il lui a fait signer un pacte dans le sang pour le pervertir à jamais ? Non. Ton père était déjà un salaud avide de pouvoir, on lui a simplement donné la possibilité d'être encore plus craint, d'avoir plus de gens à menacer et de thunes à se faire. Tu es naïf de croire que tout est déjà écrit et qu'il faut une intervention quasi divine pour tout stopper.

Un silence s'installe. Il ne dit rien, je sens qu'il a très envie de ma frapper mais qu'il est paralysé par la rage.

– Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, tu nous aurais tous livrés en pâture pour satisfaire ta petite vendetta personnelle. T'es juste un mouchard, conclus-je pour l'achever.

C'est efficace. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, il finit par baisser les yeux. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, qu'il se sente idiot. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il soit aussi mauvais que son père, c'est sûrement la dernière chose qu'il veut. Je le comprends dans le fond, moi aussi j'ai souhaité me venger de Doflamingo, mettre le feu à son business et ruiner ses plans. Peut-être même l'aurais-je fait sans même éprouver un semblant de remord pour ceux que j'aurais laissé mourir dans son sillage. Depuis, j'ai revu mon point de vue. J'ai toujours le même objectif mais je vais changer de méthode.

– Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demande finalement Drake, confus.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre franchement parce que ça ne le regarde pas. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de m'être fait mener par le bout du nez par ses accusations, même si au final il avait raison. Et c'est aussi parce quelque part, je le comprends. On se ressemble un peu.

– Tu veux faire payer à Doflamingo ce qu'il a fait à ta vie ? Alors fais-le plus intelligemment que ça. Lui voler des infos sous le nez et lui faire perdre la boule c'est mon rôle. Pas le tiens. Contente-toi plutôt de finir ce qu'Ace avait commencé avant de mourir : oublie les autorités, sers-toi de toutes tes infos pour alerter l'opinion publique sur nos conditions de vie.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça…

– Si, il faut juste s'adresser aux bonnes personnes. Je peux t'aider pour ça, tant que tu ne te sers plus des plus désavantagés pour arriver à tes fins.

Il me répond par une grimace.

– Et j'ai une dernière question.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais attends patiemment que je trouve quelque chose au fond de mes poches. Quand je lui mets sous le nez la dernière petite carte que le corbeau m'a laissée, il ne bronche pas.

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui as déposé ce truc sur mon lit ?

– Non, répond-il avec sincérité.

La déception s'empare de moi. Je m'en doutais mais il faut me rendre à l'évidence, encore une fois : c'est sûrement Kid qui en est l'auteur.

– Tu crois que c'est l'assassin de Ace qui te l'a laissée ?

Me posant cette question, il me confirme bel et bien qu'il a accusé Kid sans avoir de réelles preuves que c'était lui, sinon il le saurait. Mais ça, c'est une information que je ne révélerai à personne. Je suis venu ici pour laver son honneur alors je ne vais pas me risquer à lâcher la moindre miette là-dessus.

– Non, pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je pense que finalement il s'est réellement suicidé, mens-je. Maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas : je ne grillerai pas ta couverture.

Je m'apprête à sortir et à le laisser à sa chambre. Il m'arrête.

– Pour un mec qui dit ne pas vouloir faire parti des gros bonnets du château, tu as pourtant l'air d'aimer ça.

– Tu te trompes, j'ai dit que le prochain serait choisi et ce ne sera pas moi.

Je souris mais au fond il n'a pas tort. Peut-être que si on m'en donnait les moyens, je serais aussi impitoyable et sournois que ceux que je méprise. C'est pour ça que je ne dois pas devenir un roi, il ne manquerait plus que je succombe à l'ivresse du pouvoir et devienne pire que Doflamingo par simple désir de l'écraser. Crocodile a raison, je joue mieux dans la catégorie de la ruse : je préfère tisser ma toile dans l'ombre sans récolter la moindre gloire.

Je quitte la chambre de Drake le cœur un peu plus léger. Je ne sais pas si ça aura servi à quelque chose à part soulager mes nerfs, au moins j'aurais lavé l'honneur de Kid. Et avec un peu de chance, maintenant il s'impliquera davantage dans la chute de cet endroit. Il n'y arrivera certainement pas tout seul mais je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai encore quelqu'un à voir pour faire progresser les pièces de mon échiquier. Il faut que je trouve Luffy. Naturellement, je me dirige vers la cuisine, à cette heure-ci, c'est l'endroit le plus probable où je puisse le trouver.

J'y vais en courant et en bousculant deux ou trois personnes au passage. Je me fais grogner dessus mais c'est sans importance, je suis pressé.

Tout à coup, venue de nulle part, une sensation désagréable de malaise s'empare de moi, à l'intersection d'un couloir. Je ralentis un peu en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Mes sens entrent en ébullition et mon instinct se réveille : je me sens comme une proie prise pour cible par son plus féroce prédateur, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Je m'arrête une seconde et observe les environs, est-ce que je suis suivi ?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois personne. Les couloirs sont quasiment vides en dehors de quelques résidents qui ne me portent aucune attention. Il n'y a rien qui peut expliquer l'apparition de ce sentiment de danger. Je reprends ma route, un peu déconcerté et méfiant. Ce n'est pas étonnant que je devienne paranoïaque à force de suspecter tout le monde pour tout et n'importe quoi mais tout de même... Le frisson sinistre qui m'a parcourut le dos à l'instant ne m'était pas étranger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi avant de reprendre ma course.

Comme prévu, Luffy est sur le point d'aller chercher à manger. Je n'ai qu'à lui taper sur l'épaule pour l'atteindre. Je le salue brièvement – heureusement, il n'a aucun problème à ce que je ne fasse pas semblant de faire la conversation, je peux aller directement à l'essentiel :

– J'avais une question à propos de ton podcast…

– Ah cool, tu veux revenir ?

– Non, je voulais savoir si tu avais vraiment une grosse communauté à l'extérieur du château.

Il fait la moue et le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

– Ouais, un peu. Pourquoi ?

– Et tu as eu des bons retours sur le dernier épisode ?

Il semble étonné que je pose la question mais content de pouvoir en parler.

– Oui ! On a eu plein de messages de soutien et tout. Il y a plein de gens qui ne nous croient pas et qui pense qu'on lance une creepypasta mais dans l'ensemble ça a été pas mal partagé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais dit que je risquais de casser l'ambiance en tant qu'invité et maintenant j'apprends que l'épisode où j'apparais à des airs de creepypasta, je suis un peu fier. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant.

– Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais de nouveau raconter les coulisses de ce qu'il se passe ici ? Avec un peu plus de matière disons ? Des enregistrements à diffuser par exemple ?

– Je pense oui, mais c'est pas trop dans le thème, si ?

– Je sais, je voulais juste savoir si c'était faisable. Merci !

Je déguerpis aussitôt, j'ai eu ma réponse. Je l'entends qui m'appelle pour en savoir plus, mais j'ai encore plus urgent. La confrontation avec Drake m'a permis de me gonfler de courage, il ne me reste plus qu'à me lancer. Il faut que je retrouve Kid.

J'ai eu le temps de répéter intérieurement ce que je voulais lui dire des centaines de fois mais j'ignore si c'est la bonne chose à faire. Ni même si ce sera suffisant pour lui mais peu importe, je ne veux pas faire ça pour obtenir son pardon. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai dit mais je peux essayer d'adoucir les choses. Je ne pense pas qu'on fera le lien entre lui et Ace maintenant que je sais que Drake y est allé au bluff. Je suis le seul à véritablement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, toutefois, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que le secret s'ébruite. Comme il se trouve que j'ai ce qu'il faut sous le coude, autant m'en servir.

L'argent que Sabo m'a prêté ne sera pas inutile. Il m'en a donné autant qu'à Ace la première fois, quand il voulait l'utiliser pour exfiltrer Luffy d'ici. Je vais prendre exemple sur lui et le confier à Kid pour lui permettre de s'évader. Je vois l'ironie qu'il peut y avoir à faire sortir le mec qui est responsable de l'accident ayant entraîné sa mort mais comme l'a dit Cora, s'il n'avait pas été enfermé ici à l'origine, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Finalement, s'il y a bien quelqu'un à sauver ici, c'est lui.

Je n'ai pas touché au sac que Sabo m'a donné depuis que Doflamingo est venu me voir, il est à sa place, dans la chambre, planqué parmi les vieux paquets de gâteaux. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, d'ailleurs je devine à l'odeur de renfermé qui inonde la pièce que rien n'a bougé. Kid n'a pas remis les pieds ici depuis des jours. Ca confirme mon intuition et me pince un peu le cœur. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même sur ce coup-là. Je ramasse le sac, vérifie son contenu et quitte la chambre précipitamment, direction le toit.

Je suis sûr qu'il est là-bas, où pourrait-il aller autrement ? Je sais que j'ai déjà essayé de l'y trouver, sans succès, mais c'est le seul endroit où je suis vraiment sûr qu'il y est retourné. Avec un peu de chance, je vais le prendre au dépourvu. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait que je suis parti quelques jours. J'aurais cru qu'il profiterait de mon absence pour revenir dans la chambre mais il ne l'a même pas fait. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait mal. J'ai vraiment tout dévasté en le confrontant. Sans le vouloir, je l'ai privé du peu de confort qu'il avait. J'espère qu'il acceptera l'argent et pourra se sortir de cette prison.

Plus je progresse vers mon but, plus la petite voix égoïste qui cavale dans ma tête essaye de me faire changer d'avis, parce qu'au fond je n'ai aucune envie qu'il parte. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire passer mon ressenti avant les dégâts que j'ai causé. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout.

Au moment où mes doigts touchent la poignée de la porte qui cache l'escalier menant vers le toit, la sensation de malaise que j'ai ressenti plus tôt refait surface. Mes poils se hérissent dans ma nuque, j'ai l'horrible pressentiment qu'on m'observe. Je me retourne vivement, presque persuadé de me retrouver nez à nez avec un ennemi, mais encore une fois : il n'y a personne. Le couloir est désert. Je lâche la porte une seconde et tends l'oreille, attentif au moindre son qui pourrait trahir la présence de l'hypothétique rôdeur. Encore une fois, le silence me répond. Bizarre.

D'ordinaire j'aurais blâmé mon manque de sommeil, parfois prompt à me causer des hallucinations légères, seulement là, c'est différent. C'est la deuxième fois en même pas une demi-heure et je fais confiance à mon instinct quand il cherche à m'avertir d'une menace, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas être tranquille. J'attends encore quelques secondes – le couloir est totalement vide, si quelqu'un veut me faire la peau, c'est le moment rêvé – mais il ne se passe rien. Je me résous à entrer dans la cage d'escalier en claquant fermement la porte. J'ai déjà la boule au ventre, je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus.

Impatient de soulager mon stress, je gravis les marches quatre à quatre mais m'arrête en plein milieu de mon ascension pour vérifier si je suis suivi ou non et ce n'est pas le cas. Après une longue montée, j'arrive enfin à destination, j'expire un bon coup pour me donner du courage, puis j'entre sur le toit.

La lumière du soleil me brûle la rétine, je suis obligé de mettre ma main devant mes yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il fasse déjà si beau. Quand je parviens finalement à y voir clair, la déception me gagne tout de suite après : Kid n'est pas là. Je m'en doutais, mais ça reste décevant. J'aurais préféré lui parler en face mais tant pis. Je n'ai qu'à lui laisser l'argent à portée de main – je sais qu'il reviendra – avec un mot d'excuse rédigé de ma main. Je lui dois au moins ça. Je m'approche de son coin favori, dans le but de lui laisser le sac bien en évidence sur ses affaires, et je vois qu'il y a des outils, des pinces et autres machins qui traînent sur le sol, un peu en vrac, comme si dans la surprise, il les avait jeté précipitamment.

Je souris d'amusement malgré moi. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ces derniers jours.

– Je sais que t'es là ! Je m'exclame.

Evidemment, je ne reçois aucune réponse. Dans le doute, il ne va certainement pas griller sa planque que je reconnais volontiers comme étant ingénieuse. Je devrais être agacé par toutes les fois où je suis venu le chercher ici et suis reparti en pensant qu'il n'était pas là mais je suis assez admiratif. Peut-être même que c'est un élan d'affection que je sens monter en moi, cependant, je me dépêche de le réprimer. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire du mal inutilement, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Je m'éloigne de l'abri improvisé et me rapproche de la gouttière, en restant tout juste assez loin pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.

– Je suis venu pour m'excuser, je commence, en élevant un peu la voix.

C'est un peu difficile d'évaluer la distance à laquelle il se trouve, aussi j'espère qu'il peut m'entendre.

– Je n'aurais pas dû…

Maintenant que je sais qu'il m'écoute, je n'arrive plus à lui dire ce que je veux. Merde, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si difficile ?

– Je n'aurais pas dû spéculer sur ce qu'il s'est passé et te laisser le temps de me donner ta version avant de t'accuser. J'ai réagis bêtement parce que j'ai pensé que tu m'avais manipulé. Tu avais raison, si ça n'avait pas été toi, je n'aurais pas eu le même discours.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie et je me sens un peu con à parler tout seul sur le toit. Car c'est bien ce que j'ai l'air de faire.

– Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière mais je voulais que tu saches que je regrette. Et que je t'ai laissé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être libre ici, c'est toi, alors dès que tu en auras l'occasion, sers t'en.

Seul le vent me répond. Je ne sais pas s'il a entendu ou s'il va me rejoindre mais au moins c'est dit. Je me fiche bien qu'il me pardonne, tant qu'il trouve son compte dans tout ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment partir, comme ça sans rien tenter de plus ? C'est si frustrant.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour prendre la décision de partir quand soudain ça revient. Cette sensation de danger. Un bruissement furtif suivi d'un tintement métallique me fait sursauter et me pousse à me retourner.

J'aperçois alors une silhouette extraordinairement massive occupée à retourner les affaires de Kid. Il me tourne le dos, mais je le reconnais tout de suite. Ce n'est pas le genre de physique qui s'oublie, je comprends mieux pourquoi je me sentais observé et pourquoi j'étais si effrayé, il y avait de quoi.

Après avoir bien fouillé dans ce qui ne lui appartient pas, le gigantesque Teach se retourne pour me faire face, le sac d'argent tenant tout entier dans la paume de sa main.

– Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas toucher un bonus pour cette mission, merci Trafalgar.

Des milliers de questions s'enchaînent en même temps dans mon esprit, dont la principale : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » ce que je m'empresse de lui demander.

– Qu'est-ce que vous tu fais là ?

Il éclate d'un rire sonore et sans joie qui donne froid dans le dos.

– Je croyais que t'étais un malin, tu devrais pouvoir deviner tout seul.

Pendant qu'il engouffre l'argent de Sabo dans les grandes poches de son long manteau, je réfléchis à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que l'évidence me frappe et que tout s'éclaire.

– Tu viens effacer les traces de ta dernière mission ?

Il me fixe sans rien dire, les yeux vides. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour me confirmer ce que je viens de comprendre.

– C'est toi qui as tué Ace, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il ricane encore et détache l'arme à feu qu'il porte à la ceinture.

– De quelles traces tu parles ? C'était un suicide, ricane-t-il en montrant les dents. C'est la conclusion officielle.

Une bouffée de haine me dévore les entrailles lorsqu'il redresse le bras et pointe le canon de son arme sur moi.

– Et ce sera bientôt ton cas à toi aussi, minus.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourt mon corps, mais je reste impassible. Je ne vais certainement pas lui donner satisfaction en me mettant à le supplier. Je vais plutôt en profiter pour avoir des réponses, enfin.

– Pourquoi Ace devait mourir ? Il avait contrarié lequel de tes employeurs ?

– Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de poser des questions ?

– Quitte à me faire tuer, oui. J'aime autant savoir pourquoi, histoire de ne pas mourir ignare.

Encore une fois, il éclate de rire en renversant la tête en arrière. Je ne vois pas ce qui le rend aussi hilare, mais au moins ça me fait gagner du temps. J'en profite pour jeter un petit coup d'œil derrière moi, afin d'évaluer la distance qui me sépare du vide.

Une fois qu'il a fini de s'esclaffer, Teach pointe son puissant index sur sa poche et me répond :

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que vous, les gosses, vous pouvez dérober tout ce fric sans en subir les conséquences ? Ace encore, je comprends pourquoi il pouvait en avoir besoin mais ça m'étonne de toi. Il te suffisait d'aller pleurer chez Doflamingo pour en avoir un peu, tu aurais été tranquille.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me fier à mes premières interprétations sur cette affaire. J'avais raison depuis le début : tout ça était n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de pognon.

– Aucun de nous ne l'a dérobé.

– Vous en avez fait la demande auprès de la mauvaise personne, corrige-t-il d'un ton léger.

– Sabo ? Ace était son meilleur ami, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est lui qui…

– Pas lui, son père.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler l'information. Son père, évidemment. Ce fameux père qui surveille ses faits et gestes et déplore que son fils ne se comporte pas comme il l'avait prévu et sur qui Ace avait, selon ses dires, une très mauvaise influence. Le prêt que Sabo lui a fait est sûrement la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

– Je vois, je réponds. Non seulement Ace dévergondait son fils mais en plus il lui volait de l'argent, alors il a voulu s'en débarrasser. Il est mort pour avoir eu l'audace de soutirer un peu de thunes à un bourge.

Rien qu'en le disant, ça me rend fou de rage. On l'a tué parce que le père de Sabo le trouvait gênant, on l'a tué pour avoir mis cet argent de côté afin de faire sortir son frère du château. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai soupçonné Kid. Il ne mentait pas, il n'a rien fait.

– T'as tout compris, me dit-il sur le même ton que l'on prendrait pour féliciter un enfant de trois ans d'avoir fait un dessin.

– Je comprends mieux l'absence de preuve, puisque c'est un pro qui s'en est occupé.

Cela se voit que j'essaye de gagner du temps mais ma flatterie semble marcher. Il se gonfle d'importance et balaie ma phrase d'un revers de la main.

– Personne ne s'est vraiment donné la peine de chercher. A part le tiens de père, qui a flairé le truc louche tout de suite mais qui n'a rien trouvé de probant. Je dois dire que ça a été beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru, c'est une chance que les gamins comme vous, vous aimiez vous percher sur le toit, ça évite les effusions de sang. Je n'ai eu qu'à le pousser. Il s'est un peu débattu mais c'était vite réglé.

Son aveu me pétrifie. Je serre les dents. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et la surprise qu'à du ressentir Ace au moment où un être humain de la taille d'un véhicule tout terrain l'a poussé du toit.

– Et moi ? Pourquoi je dois mourir ?

– Pourquoi je m'en fous, tant qu'on me paye à la fin, soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu usurpes une place qui aurait dû revenir au cadet de mon client après la mort de Ace et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout parce que ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. Et tu es peut-être un gros poisson comparé à Ace, mais tu as la réputation d'être dépressif, ton suicide ne devrait pas surprendre grand monde…

Il parle de Stelly ? Ce minable ?

Dire qu'il est le premier ennemi que je me suis fait ici, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait bel et bien de lui que viendrait le plus grand danger. Mais c'est logique, si ce père est assez cruel et déterminé pour tuer un ami de son fils aîné, il l'est assez pour tuer le fils d'un rival venu faire concurrence à son propre poulain. Quand bien même je n'avais pas l'ambition de devenir quoi que ce soit.

– Ton client espérait que ses deux enfants soient les mieux placés ici sauf qu'il y en a un qui s'est rebellé et l'autre qui est si ridicule que personne ne le prend au sérieux, à tel point qu'il se voit obligé de me descendre pour arriver à ses fins. Je suppose que c'est lui qui a récidivé pour le compte de son père en laissant de nouveau un petit mot dans ma chambre pour me menacer, afin que je n'avertisse pas Doflamingo si jamais je venais à découvrir son implication dans tout ça, ce serait gênant. Ma dernière question est : pourquoi maintenant ?

– J'avais à faire, dit-il simplement. J'ai perdu un peu de temps à cause du môme quasi muet que tes supérieurs m'ont collé dans les pattes.

Une nouvelle bouffée de haine m'envahit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

– Je l'ai collé ailleurs, le temps de venir ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a le cuir plus solide que je le croyais. Mais assez parlé.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur les tuiles, toujours en brandissant son arme dans ma direction.

– Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sauter.

J'ai l'esprit embrumé et confus par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Rien n'est fini ! Si je joue bien, je peux encore m'en tirer mais il faut que je sois sûr de moi. Je regarde de nouveau par-dessus mon épaule. Je peux le faire, j'ai la trouille mais ça devrait bien se passer.

– Ca va, je vais le faire. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ici à parler au ciel ? Dis-je à Teach, bien fort, le plus insolemment possible. J'avais déjà l'intention d'en finir, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour sauter, je vais le faire tout seul.

Son éclat de rire résonne tout autour de moi.

– Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas sauté.

– Très bien.

Une fois sûr que notre dialogue à bien résonné dans l'air, je positionne mes pieds sur le rebord, dos au sol. Je tremble de partout et j'ai mal au ventre, mon instinct me hurle de ne pas faire ça – étonnant tiens, de constater que je ne tiens pas tant que ça à mourir finalement – mais je tiens bon. _Aie confiance_, je me répète intérieurement. Je tends les bras en croix et souffle un grand coup, prêt pour le saut de la foi.

Pourvu que ça marche.

– Allez, saute, grogne Teach qui perd patience.

Je ferme les yeux, c'est le moment où jamais. Je fais un pas en arrière… et le vide m'aspire.

La chute est rapide, j'entends le vent siffler à mes oreilles alors que mon corps se précipite vers le sol. Je rouvre un œil et constate la vitesse à laquelle je tombe. Je retiens ma respiration, sentant la panique refaire surface, mais je me force à rester calme. Ca va bien se passer, je le sais.

Les secondes défilent et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je n'ai pas le temps de voir ma vie défiler, j'ai juste une idée fixe qui me permet de ne pas craquer. Et c'est assez plaisant finalement, d'être certain de ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne suis prêt qu'à ça et quand enfin je sens la main de Kid qui m'empoigne le bras je peux respirer.

Le choc est très violent, ça fait beaucoup plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il m'a vraiment foncé en plein dedans. C'était ce que j'avais prévu mais il m'a presque assommé. J'y réfléchirai mieux la prochaine fois, si d'aventure je dois de nouveau me jeter du haut d'un toit. En attendant, je m'agrippe à lui tant que je peux, même si ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire parce qu'il me serre à m'en casser les côtes.

– Mais ça va pas non ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti ! Me hurle-t-il dessus, suspendu par le fabuleux câble qu'il s'était conçu il y a quelques temps, pour descendre en rappel.

Il faudra que je pense à le féliciter de fabriquer tout ces trucs un de ces quatre.

– Quoi ? Tu m'as rattrapé non ?

– Et si je t'avais loupé ? Refais un truc comme ça et je te tue moi-même, continue-t-il de hurler jusqu'à ce que je lui recouvre la bouche de la paume de ma main.

– Ne crie pas comme ça, tu as entendu notre conversation, non ? Il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas mort.

Il hoche la tête à l'affirmative pendant que je lève les yeux pour voir si Teach est bien parti. Par chance, il n'a pas jugé bon de vérifier si je suis bel et bien tombé. L'imbécile, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que Kid serait là. Moi non plus, je ne l'aurais pas deviné du premier coup.

Et maintenant que je l'ai sous la main et qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter, j'en profite pour réitérer mes excuses.

– Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'avais tort, tu avais raison. Et si tu penses que je pourrais encore douter de toi : je viens de sauter dans le vide parce que je savais que tu allais me rattraper.

Il évite mon regard et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il a toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus me faire confiance, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il sache à quel point je m'en veux et comme je me sens stupide d'être tombé dans le panneau et d'avoir choisi de soupçonner un suspect beaucoup trop idéal. Inquiété par son absence de réaction, je colle mon front au sien. C'est tout ce que je trouve à faire pour adoucir sa colère et calmer les tremblements qui parcourent mes membres.

Je décolle doucement ma main de sa bouche et il resserre encore plus son étreinte. Quand enfin il ose me regarder, je suis soulagé. Ses yeux n'expriment plus aucune colère. Il m'a entendu. Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera mais j'espère qu'il ne me fuira plus.

Soudain, quelque chose attire notre attention. On se tourne en même temps vers la fenêtre devant laquelle nous nous sommes arrêtés et croisons le regard impassible de Mihawk, qui nous observe depuis son bureau, un téléphone contre son oreille.

– Doflamingo ? Je t'appelle pour te demander si c'est normal que ton chouchou se mette à sauter du toit maintenant ? Parce qu'il vient de passer devant ma fenêtre… Oui, tu as bien entendu. Non, il y en a deuxième qui l'a attrapé au vol, mais je préférais demander, explique-t-il, avec son timbre de voix désintéressé.

Je me tourne lentement vers Kid, comme si bouger trop brusquement risquait de faire exploser Mihawk comme un essaim de guêpes.

– Est-ce que tu peux te décaler jusqu'à une autre fenêtre, s'il te plaît ?

Il hoche le menton et sautille contre le mur jusqu'à atteindre une pièce voisine, sans me lâcher. Le grincement du câble tendu au-dessus de nos têtes me fait frissonner. Je réalise à présent ce à quoi j'ai échappé, s'il n'avait pas été là, à jouer les casse-cou, je serais mort. Je repense à Ace et à ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Il est donc mort, tué sur ordre du père de Sabo, pour avoir volé de l'argent en plus d'avoir « perverti » son fils et usurpé une place de roi qui ne lui revenait pas. Encore une fois, le visage de ceux qui tirent les ficelles du château devient de plus en plus net. Mêmes s'il reste des zones d'ombres Kid va pouvoir enfin me donner sa version. Mais j'ai un autre problème à régler, un tueur vient d'essayer de se débarrasser de moi et même si pour l'instant il croit le contraire, il n'a pas réussi. C'est de ça que je dois m'occuper en premier.

Dès que Kid parvient enfin à atteindre une fenêtre un peu éloignée – suffisamment pour que Mihawk ne l'atteigne pas tout de suite – il l'explose à coup de pied et m'aide à m'y glisser. Je manque de m'embrocher sur un débris de verre mais l'adrénaline me fait trop d'effet pour que je m'attarde là-dessus.

Kid s'engouffre dans la pièce juste après moi et commence à détacher la ceinture qui lui permettait de se balader sur le mur. Nous sommes dans un débarras vide, seuls. C'est le moment où jamais pour évacuer toutes les informations que j'ai dans la tête.

– Tu as entendu n'est-ce pas ? Je lui demande.

– Pas tout mais j'ai l'essentiel : je suis innocent et le vrai tueur a aussi essayé de te tuer.

– Oui, c'était Teach. Il l'a fait pour le compte du père de Sabo.

Le visage de Kid s'assombrit.

– Le mec qui a embarqué Killer ?

– Lui-même, je réponds tout en commençant à faire les cent pas. Mais je ne pense qu'il lui a fait du mal. Pour l'instant, le problème, c'est qu'il me croit mort et qu'il risque de vite s'apercevoir que je ne le suis pas.

– C'est sûr que l'absence de corps ensanglanté sur le parking va le mettre sur la voie. Tu crois qu'il va revenir pour finir le boulot ?

– Oui.

Même si Doflamingo est prévenu et qu'il va sûrement essayer de me retrouver aussi, je ne sais pas où est Teach. Qui sait lequel des deux pourra m'atteindre en premier ? Et je n'ai pas envie d'y mêler Kid.

– C'est ça, qu'il vienne, grogne Kid. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à lui dire.

– Jamais de la vie, tu ne fais pas le poids. Il se débarrasserait de nous en un clin d'œil.

Le temps presse, si Teach a franchi les portes, il s'est peut-être déjà aperçu que je n'étais pas mort. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne puisse pas re-rentrer sans avoir l'air suspect. L'empêcher de se planquer et de marcher discrètement en rasant les murs comme il l'a fait jusqu'au toit. Il n'oserait sûrement pas me buter sous le nez de Doflamingo.

– J'ai une idée, dis-je soudain à Kid.

Il me regarde sortir mon téléphone de ma poche, sans comprendre. Je cherche le numéro de Sabo dans mon répertoire et l'appelle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande Kid, un peu énervé de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai derrière la tête.

Après plusieurs sonneries, Sabo décroche, apparemment surpris que je l'appelle.

– Law ?

– Sabo, désolé de te prendre au dépourvu mais j'ai encore un service à te demander.

– Décidément, ricane-t-il.

– Je voulais savoir combien de temps il te fallait pour foutre la merde dans tout le château, genre grosse manif, avec des trucs à faire exploser, tout ça ?

– Franchement, même pas un quart d'heure. Je suis bien motivé en plus là, pourquoi ?

– Génial, tu peux le faire genre maintenant ?

Un petit silence s'installe. J'espère qu'il va accepter. Kid, comprenant mon idée, se met à sourire.

– Euh, oui. Je pense. J'ai pas de revendication bien précise mais c'est faisable. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je me sens désolé pour lui. Si je lui disais la vérité, il aurait peut-être encore plus envie de tout démolir lui-même, pierre par pierre. Mais je ne peux pas le faire comme ça, il mérite une explication digne de ce nom que je me jure de lui fournir.

– Je t'expliquerai en temps et en heure.

– Ok. Dans ce cas donne-moi dix minutes, le temps de trouver une idée, dit-il en raccrochant, l'air content.

Je range mon téléphone et le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions me frappe soudain. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser au sol, pour me reposer un peu.

Ca fait beaucoup trop d'informations en même pas une heure. J'espère que mon plan va marcher et que je ne vais pas me faire tuer d'ici un quart d'heure. Je ne devrais pas relâcher ma vigilance mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur, mais je suis épuisé. Au moins, je peux mourir en paix maintenant. J'aurais revu Cora et présenté mes excuses à Kid.

Lui aussi se laisse tomber au sol juste en face de moi. On reste là, pendant plusieurs secondes, à se regarder sans rien dire. C'est reposant.

– On a dix minutes devant nous, dis-je doucement, sentant la fatigue dans ma propre voix.

– Ouais, dit-il, un peu gêné.

– Est-ce que… tu peux me donner ta version de l'histoire maintenant ? J'ose demander, en espérant qu'il ne prenne pas la mouche.

Il inspire bruyamment mais je ne le sens pas contrarié. Je crois plutôt qu'il n'attendait que ça.

– Je t'ai un peu menti, moi aussi, dit-il en grimaçant. J'ai bien vu Ace sur le toit ce jour-là, mais on ne s'est pas engueulé.

Je le laisse parler. Je ne compte pas l'interrompre une seule fois.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu découvert au cours de ta dernière petite enquête, tu ne m'as pas donné le détail, mais on a bien été hospitalisés tous les deux après une grosse baston. Et sans aller jusqu'à parler de réconciliation, pendant notre séjour, on a eu le temps de parler et de faire une trêve. On a su qu'on était arrivés dans ce château de la même façon et qu'on venait du même monde : on nous a ramassés comme des chiens errants et on nous a foutus ici. Ca expliquait pas mal de choses, notamment pourquoi on avait le même langage. Après qu'on se soit bien tapé dessus, c'était bon. Le problème était réglé. Alors on ne s'est pas trop mal entendu – ce n'était pas mon ami non plus mais il y avait une forme de respect mutuel – alors forcément j'ai peut-être laissé échapper une information disant que je dormais sur le toit.

Il fait une pause. J'écoute attentivement.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'il en ferait toute une histoire, je ne l'ai pas vu venir et ça ne le regardait absolument pas mais ça l'a scandalisé d'apprendre que j'étais le seul du château à ne pas avoir de piaule. En même temps, j'en ai jamais réclamé. Depuis le temps que je suis là, personne n'a jamais fait gaffe au fait que je ne me trouvais dans aucun dortoir et vivre sur le toit ça m'allait très bien. Mais le jour de sa mort, il s'est bien pointé – ça m'a tellement surpris qu'il vienne m'épier alors que j'étais censé être coincé au mitard que je l'ai envoyé chier assez fort, j'avais peur qu'il me balance. Mais non, il m'a juste gueulé dessus en retour et refilé la clé de la chambre que tu connais. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, ni pourquoi il l'a fait, mais il m'a filé une chambre. Sur le coup j'ai un peu mal réagis, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de sa charité, ou un truc comme ça, et je suis parti en le plantant sur le toit. C'est Killer qui a dû me patater pour que j'arrête de faire ma diva et que je dorme dans cette foutue chambre. Je m'y suis jamais vraiment habitué d'ailleurs, j'ai essayé d'y rester mais je préférais le toit, j'avais plus l'habitude. Mais bon, au moins j'y étais peinard parce que j'étais tout seul et que j'avais une salle de bain où je pouvais m'isoler, bref. C'était mieux que rien. Je n'ai su qu'il était mort que le lendemain et j'ai retrouvé son collier sur le toit. Je me suis senti atrocement con.

Plus il parle, plus je le comprends et plus moi-même je me sens con. J'aurais réagis exactement de la même façon tout du long. Je trouvais étrange qu'il soit seul dans sa chambre mais je ne pensais pas qu'il la devait à Ace. Il doit culpabiliser depuis le début.

– Franchement, quand c'est sorti j'ai pas douté un instant de l'hypothèse du suicide. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'envoyer se faire foutre, je ne pensais pas que j'en étais responsable non plus mais je me disais que si je ne m'étais pas barré, il n'aurait peut-être pas sauté, alors j'ai gardé le collier parce que je ne savais pas quoi en faire. J'avais l'impression que c'était à moi de le faire. Et dire qu'en fait il a bien été assassiné, ça me débecte. Je n'ai même pas croisé le gars sur le chemin…

Il se tait un instant et j'hésite à le relancer. J'ai peur que de nouvelles questions le blessent davantage.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ça quand tu as su que j'enquêtais sur la question ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

– Euh…

Il se gratte la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

– Parce que, euh, bégaye-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Parce que ça me servait de prétexte, c'est tout.

– De prétexte pour quoi ?

– A ton avis ? S'énerve tout d'un coup, le visage légèrement rouge. Pour passer tu temps avec toi.

Je me retiens de rigoler parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais c'est difficile.

– Je suis flatté.

– Rigole et je t'en mets une.

Je lève les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se met à bouder en croisant les bras mais je pense qu'intérieurement il est soulagé.

– Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

– Je te l'ai dit : au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait une théorie du complot, je trouvais ça absurde. Je n'y croyais pas. Puis plus ça allait et plus tu découvrais des preuves bizarres, j'ai fini par y croire aussi et me dire qu'il y avait peut-être vraiment un truc. Alors à aucun moment je ne me serais tiré une balle dans le pied en te parlant de mon implication alors que je me savais innocent. J'ai pensé que si je te confiais tout ça, tu me soupçonnerais instantanément, soupire-t-il tristement, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Et j'ai eu raison de le croire.

A mon tour de rougir. C'est vrai, s'il m'avait dit tout ça dès le début, je ne l'aurais pas cru non-coupable. Je peux me persuader que si mais je sais que non. Je lui adresse un nouveau regard d'excuse qu'il accepte avec un sourire en coin.

Gêné, je lui pose une ultime question.

– Et j'ai une dernière question, qu'est-ce que tu as volé à Luffy ?

Cette fois, la question ne semble pas lui demander de plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux : il affiche un air malicieux et extrêmement satisfait qui me surprend.

– A quoi bon, il l'a récupérée depuis, minaude-t-il en jouant avec ses ongles vernis.

Devant mon air effaré, il sourit de contentement.

– La clé de la salle où il enregistre son truc, dit-il, triomphant. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il disait vouloir faire ça, alors je l'ai planquée et j'ai fait chier le monde pour qu'il ne puisse pas y accéder.

– …C'était toi ?

– 'Fallait pas me faire chier.

Quel gamin. Cet aveu est tellement absurde que je me sens encore plus stupide de l'avoir soupçonné d'être un mastermind du crime. Il est bien trop immature pour ça.

– Quand je pense que je t'ai cru coupable…

– Décevant, hein ?

– Et je suppose que c'est Killer qui t'as dit que je cherchais cette clé, puisqu'il m'épiait dans la bibliothèque à ce moment-là.

Il affiche un sourire narquois pour toute réponse. Dire qu'il m'a filé cette clé exprès pour que je lui sois redevable, quelle subtilité. Il ne pouvait pas m'inviter à bouffer, comme tout le monde ?

– T'avais bien manigancé ton approche, salopard.

– Je ne regrette rien du tout.

Une explosion accompagnée de hurlements retentit soudain dans les couloirs et nous interrompt. Sabo à tenu sa promesse, il n'a pas été long. Bientôt, des bruits de cavalcade résonnent de partout, avec une ampleur surprenante.

– Allons-y.

[Ellipse]

Non seulement Sabo a réussi à rassembler beaucoup de monde en très peu de temps mais il a aussi trouvé la revendication idéale. Celle qui empêchera Teach de se montrer, à coup sûr.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de résidents rassemblés, occupés à hurler des insultes et à démolir les horribles statues qui décorent les couloirs. Le hall, lui aussi s'est transformé en un vrai champ de bataille. Les gardiens sont dépassés par les mouvements de foule, ils n'arrivent pas à se coordonner et sont surpris de se prendre des coups sur le crâne. C'est une véritable colère qui gronde, un gigantesque ras-le-bol qui n'est pas seulement du fait de Sabo.

De partout, les voix scandent le même slogan : « Libérez Killer ! » Sabo en est à l'origine, c'est sûr, mais d'autres résidents se sont joints à sa bande pour gonfler les rangs. Quand je demande pourquoi ce choix, certains nous expliquent que son départ était la menace de trop. Tout le monde a compris qu'il n'a fait que servir d'exemple pour nous faire nous tenir à carreau. Ca ne demandait qu'à exploser et Sabo a allumé la mèche.

Kid et moi nous nous sommes faufilés dans la masse avec aisance, ravis de nous joindre à la meute. Ma propre peur s'est envolée pour laisser place à la rage qui me bouffe depuis des années, c'est libérateur. Je ne me prive pas pour casser tout ce que je peux. C'est encore plus réjouissant de savoir que tout cela va rendre fou Doflamingo et qu'il ne fera rien quand je lui expliquerai que tout ça n'était qu'une simple manœuvre pour empêcher Teach de s'en prendre à moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi victorieux de ma vie. J'ai des années de frustration et de douleur à évacuer et je ne suis pas le seul. A mes côtés, Kid casse encore plus que moi et cogne violemment tous les gardiens qu'il croise. Cette fois, ils ne l'enverront pas au mitard, ils n'ont plus l'avantage du nombre.

D'autres sont moins virulents mais tout aussi malins, je croise Luffy dans la mêlée, un micro à la main. Il me hurle dans l'oreille : « C'était de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais qu'il fallait des enregistrements ? Parce que ça va faire un épisode cool ça ! » Il trouve même le moyen d'interviewer des gens, l'air de rien, pour leur demander pourquoi ils ont envie de tout casser. C'est presque ridicule de le voir se balader comme un touriste au milieu des insurgés mais c'est une excellente idée de sa part. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu peur de se retrouver ici, c'est bien lui.

Au loin, contemplant les dégâts, se tiennent nos directeurs. Aucun des trois n'ose nous confronter, ils sont désavantagés et ont l'intelligence nécessaire pour savoir qu'ils n'y peuvent rien pour l'instant. Mon regard croise celui de Doflamingo.

Je sens toute la rage et l'humiliation qui bouillonne en lui rien qu'en le regardant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et de lui lancer un petit signe de la main. Quoiqu'il fasse, j'ai gagné cette manche et la bataille n'est pas finie. Il reste une vérité à rétablir et un assassin à confondre.

* * *

_RAH. Tellement satisfaisant. _

_Ce n'est pas encore la fin, il reste un ultime chapitre à écrire. _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus, moi je l'aime beaucoup et… ils sont trop mignons donc je suis contente. La scène ou Law saute du toit je la fantasme depuis très longtemps. J'aime bien en faire une princesse en détresse, j'avoue… C'est mon pêché mignon. _

_J'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette résolution (même si tout n'est pas encore fini) et si vous avez-vous-même envie de renverser le système maintenant. (J'espère que oui xD) _

_Mais concrètement on arrive au bout. Plus que un chapitre final histoire de conclure les choses. Enfin, presque. Il reste le bonus aussi :x _

_En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	23. 22 - Génération terrible

_Ca y est, on y est les gens. C'est la fin, le dernier chapitre. _

_J'ESPERE que cette fois tout va bien marcher, que les commentaires fonctionneront et que tout le monde aura la notification sinon je vais très mal le vivre. _

_Dans tous les cas, je vous laisse lire ces dernières lignes paisiblement ! _

…_Enfin, __**CW : suicide, sang et violence**__. Quand même._

* * *

– Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça, gronde Doflamingo, les poings serrés.

C'est amusant. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois c'était moi qui l'accusais de manigances et j'étais dans le même état que lui en ce moment.

Je l'ai rarement vu aussi énervé, je crois qu'il ne rêve que d'une seule chose : m'étrangler. Par chance, il reste calme. Je le soupçonne de vouloir garder la face devant Crocodile, qui s'est installé face à la baie vitrée pour pouvoir fumer tranquillement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais lui aussi à l'air de jubiler de ce qu'il se passe. Presque autant que moi.

J'aurais là de quoi être inquiet mais passé la montée d'adrénaline et le choc d'avoir frôlé la mort, je me sens plutôt satisfait et je savoure ma petite victoire. Les émeutes ont pris une ampleur totalement inattendue, ça a duré toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Les directeurs ont eu le plus grand mal à nous contenir. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que d'attendre que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes. Personnellement, je m'étonne de tenir encore debout je n'ai pas arrêté de courir et de fracasser tout ce que je pouvais et j'ai les muscles en compote. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher, pas tant que Doflamingo continuera de me fusiller du regard.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Aboie-t-il en désignant Kid du menton.

– Je ne bougerai pas de là, grogne Kid en réponse.

Je n'avais pas spécialement besoin qu'il m'accompagne mais il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, il m'a juste suivi dans le bureau et maintenant il fixe rageusement Doflamingo, prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'agressivité de sa part. Sa présence à quelque chose d'angoissant, je crains qu'il déclenche une bagarre mais je me sens moins seul. C'est sûrement grâce à lui que je suis aussi sûr de moi en ce moment, car je sais qu'il sait quel genre d'homme se trouve en face de nous et pourtant je n'ai pas peur.

Sûrement las que les choses tardent, Crocodile se tourne vers nous et m'interroge.

– Si tu commençais par nous donner une explication ? Propose-t-il, avec sa voix doucereuse qui m'empêche de déterminer ses arrière-pensées.

– Et dépêche-toi, ajoute Doflamingo, en tapant des doigts sur la table. Je peux savoir pourquoi Mihawk t'a aperçu, suspendu dans le vide ?

Je dois faire appel à toutes mes forces pour ne pas rire, ce n'est pas le moment.

– Je n'ai pas sauté de gaieté de cœur…

– Sans blague ?

– …On m'a poussé à le faire. Comme Ace a été poussé, il y a quelques mois, tu te souviens ? Cette affaire est la raison pour laquelle tu voulais que je me fasse discret. Et pour laquelle lui – je désigne Crocodile – m'a fait enquêter dans le but de te confondre.

Tous les deux froncent les sourcils et échangent un regard lourd de sens, comme s'ils ne croyaient plus avoir des nouvelles de cette histoire. A la tête que fait Doflamingo, je devine qu'il est abasourdi d'apprendre que quelqu'un vient d'essayer de me tuer juste sous son nez.

– Quoi ? Demande-t-il bêtement.

Je prends une grande inspiration et lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit, tout en livrant la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Ace et l'implication du père de Sabo et Stelly. J'occulte la plupart des détails qui ne le regardent en rien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il sache qu'il s'est fait avoir par un de ses propres sous-traitants. Je sais qu'il se moque de la mort de Ace dans le fond mais que tout ceci ce soit passé dans son environnement sans qu'il ne voit rien, je sais qu'il va se sentir stupide et ça me réjouit.

– …Et il pensait que mettre en scène mon suicide passerait crème alors il m'a forcé à sauter. Coup de chance, Kid était là et je ne suis pas mort. Ensuite, et bien il a bien fallu faire un peu de boucan pour éviter qu'il ne revienne sur ses pas pour finir le travail. D'où l'émeute. J'admets volontiers que c'était mon idée mais sache que j'étais bien obligé. C'était le minimum pour empêcher un tueur particulièrement efficace de m'atteindre.

Je ne sais pas s'il me croit. Il enlève ses lunettes, se frotte les yeux et soupire bruyamment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué et j'adore ça. De son côté, Crocodile fixe le vide, réfléchissant à tout ce que je viens de dire.

– Ca me paraît cohérent, finit-il par trancher. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a des problèmes avec cette famille.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas juste : venir me voir ? Au lieu de déclencher l'apocalypse ? Se fâche Doflamingo en ignorant complètement Crocodile.

Je pense d'abord lui répondre un truc pragmatique du style « j'aurais pas eu le temps » mais la tentation de le provoquer est trop forte.

– Non, je me contente de répondre, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Doflamingo grimace et Kid laisse échapper un ricanement depuis le fond de la pièce. Il marmonne un « pardon » hypocrite face au regard de Crocodile, plus si amusé que ça par la situation. Je comprends qu'il se fiche des problèmes que Doflamingo a avec moi et qu'il ne veut recentrer le sujet sur l'essentiel.

– C'est un gros problème qui nous tombe dessus, Teach connaît beaucoup trop de choses sur nos affaires et il est certain qu'il a déjà dû nous trahir maintes et maintes fois. Qui sait pour le compte de qui il travaille, en plus de nos donateurs les plus véhéments.

Evidemment, comme prévu, mon sort ou celui d'Ace : ils s'en fichent. Seuls leurs intérêts comptent, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que lancer une émeute était une bonne idée, ils méritent de s'en prendre encore plus sur les bras.

Doflamingo soupire encore. Son visage est inexpressif mais je le devine à bout de nerfs. Je m'étonne encore de ne pas m'en être pris une.

– Ce qui m'épate le plus, c'est qu'il a eu le cran d'essayer de buter ce petit con presque DEVANT MOI, s'offusque-t-il, en me toisant avec mépris, comme si c'était ma faute. Et ça, ça va se payer.

– Ou alors, peut-être que tu pourrais en profiter pour reconsidérer les choses sur la façon dont tu traites les membres de ta famille et comme ils se retrouvent systématiquement en danger par ta faute ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lancer.

Ses yeux n'étant pas dissimulés derrière ses lunettes, pour une fois, j'y perçois une lueur de rage pure et violente qui me fait immédiatement regretter ma hardiesse. Un frisson glacial me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale et je me fige.

Mais la seconde d'après, il cligne des yeux et la lueur vengeresse disparaît. Il repose ses lunettes sur son nez et me congédie.

– Allez, barre-toi. Je m'occupe du reste, ne t'en mêle plus.

Je suis surpris. C'est… trop facile ?

Je n'ai pas rêvé : j'ai lu dans son regard qu'il voulait me faire payer mon insolence, ce n'est pas son genre de céder aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit aussi simple que ça.

– Il te faut un bon de sortie ? Répète-t-il. Lève ton cul de là et foutez-moi le camp, toi et l'autre manchot.

J'hésite encore un peu avant de me lever mais finalement j'obéis. Je suis sûr que lui et Crocodile vont reprendre la discussion dès que j'aurais fait un pas en dehors de la pièce. Ca m'embête de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser trop de questions, Kid m'agrippe le col et me traîne hors du bureau. Je pense qu'il en a marre.

Nous quittons la pièce sans dire un mot et parcourons quelques mètres. Kid paraît soulagé :

– Ca c'est bien passé, non ?

– Mh.

Quelque chose me chiffonne. Il a abdiqué trop facilement et ce n'est pas son genre. Surtout après un fiasco pareil. Je sais que la tentative de meurtre a permis de remettre les pendules à l'heure mais il n'est pas assez crédule pour croire que je n'ai pas profité de l'occasion pour foutre la merde – car c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai bien peur qu'il me réserve encore quelques mauvaises surprises.

– Je pensais me faire engueuler un peu plus que ça…

Kid soupire.

– Tu ne peux pas être content, pour une fois ?

– Si tu le connaissais aussi bien que moi, tu saurais que c'est louche qu'il ne…

– On s'en fout, ce sera un problème demain. Pour l'instant, je résume : t'as fait croire à un tueur qu'il t'avait eu alors que non et t'as déclenché une énorme émeute en même pas dix minutes…

– C'était Sabo, pas moi.

– Peu importe, pour l'instant t'as gagné. T'étais censé mourir, t'es vivant et t'as tenu en échec les patrons. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir.

Vu comme ça, j'aurais du mal à ne pas être d'accord avec lui. J'imagine qu'il a raison, on verra plus tard ce qui risque de me tomber dessus.

Les couloirs sont si calmes, c'est très déstabilisant. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, le vacarme était si puissant que les villages alentour l'ont certainement entendu. A présent, toutes les lumières sont éteintes et le seul son que l'on entend est celui de nos pas, il ne reste plus que les traces du carnage : des statues explosées, des murs martelés, des rideaux arrachés, des tags insultants. Je ressens une certaine mélancolie à cet instant, en marchant sur les gravats.

Il ne faut guère plus de dix minutes pour que la fatigue m'assomme enfin. J'ai les yeux qui piquent, les muscles endoloris, les jambes lourdes et la gorge sèche à force d'avoir hurlé. C'est comme si le poids de ces dix dernières années venaient de s'envoler de mes épaules après m'avoir collé une énorme baffe. Kid a raison : j'ai survécu. J'aurais pu mourir et je suis vivant. Je ne pensais pas que je m'en réjouirai un jour, pourtant je suis content d'avoir pu assister à tout cela. Tout ce qu'il me faut à présent, c'est m'allonger et dormir paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il reste encore quelques tourments qui s'acharnent à me maintenir éveillé – notamment la vérité qu'il va bien falloir dire à Sabo – mais ce ne sont plus que des échos lointains qui s'évanouissent dans mon crâne et la présence de Kid à mes côtés suffit à apaiser mon stress.

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil discret lui aussi à l'air épuisé, même s'il a meilleure mine que moi. Il arbore ce même petit air triomphant que je l'ai vu prendre à de nombreuses reprises quand il revenait dans la chambre avec des infos sur lui. Je m'en veux terriblement de ce que je lui ai fait je suis sûr que c'est par ma faute s'il a d'aussi grosses cernes sous les yeux – elles sont encore loin d'égaler les miennes cela dit. Avec ce qu'il m'a raconté, je suis sûr qu'il a passé plus de nuits dehors que dans la chambre avant que j'arrive, et alors qu'il commençait enfin à baisser sa garde, je l'ai renvoyé dehors. Pas volontairement mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment pardonné, même si notre discussion a mis fin aux hostilités, je le sens toujours distant. Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis mon saut de la foi, au point de s'incruster dans le bureau de Doflamingo, mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls et que tout est terminé, il s'efforce de rester à un mètre de moi. Ca me fait mal au cœur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est entièrement ma faute si j'ai perdu sa confiance mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu triste. C'est bien beau d'avoir résolu ce foutu mystère qui me prend la tête depuis mon arrivée et c'est bien gentil d'avoir mis Doflamingo hors de lui, mais quel intérêt si je me retrouve aussi seul qu'avant ?

D'un geste presque suppliant, plus proche du réflexe de survie qu'autre chose, j'attrape le bas de son t-shirt et je serre un peu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne croyais pas qu'il y réagirait mais il ralentit immédiatement son allure et réduit la distance entre lui et moi.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui s'accroche à la seule chose qu'il connaît après s'être perdu dans un grand magasin. J'en ai un peu honte mais ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. Encore une fois, la communication non-verbale est ce qui marche le mieux entre lui et moi. Je le sens moins tendu et moi, je peux mettre mon cerveau en veille et laisser mon corps suivre le mouvement : je fais confiance à Kid pour me ramener à bon port.

Le reste du trajet semble se dérouler en quelques secondes. Le temps que je reprenne pied – je me demande si je ne me suis pas un peu endormi debout – on se retrouve devant la porte de _notre_ chambre. Est-ce que je peux dire notre ?

Je lâche sa chemise et me frotte les yeux. Je me sens « froissé », je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de dormir de ma vie mais je ne peux pas franchir le seuil, mes jambes sont vissées au sol. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, ça devait arriver : c'est le moment gênant où nous allons devoir décider de ce qu'on doit faire de nous même.

– Te voilà de retour au bercail, dit-il, d'une voix fatiguée.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre et je dois faire appel à mes dernières forces pour soutenir son regard. J'espère encore une fois lui faire comprendre ce que je veux autrement que par la parole, même s'il est à bout de forces, lui aussi. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas. Le silence s'installe entre nous et prend toute la place. Ce ne serait pourtant pas compliqué de lui dire : « Je t'interdis de retourner sur le toit, rentre dans cette chambre et on en parle plus. » mais je n'y arrive pas. Plein de choses me bloquent, notamment la peur de le blesser encore davantage en lui imposant quelque chose dont il ne veut pas. De son côté, il n'a toujours pas bougé non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. S'il ne me donne pas un signe, on risque de rester là encore longtemps.

– Bon, j'y retourne. A demain, dit-il simplement, en reculant d'un pas.

– Retourner où ?

– Bin, sur le toit.

– C'est TA chambre, t'as le droit d'y rester.

Un nouveau silence s'impose. Mais cette fois, il attend patiemment la suite pendant que je puise dans mes dernières réserves d'énergie pour trouver les mots justes. Au bout du compte, puisque je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour ne pas être trop rentre-dedans, j'y vais franco. Au moins il sera fixé.

– Et même si je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que moi après ce que j'ai fait, j'insiste pour que tu le fasses.

– Pourquoi ?

Il veut vraiment me faire cracher le morceau, le sadique.

– Parce que tu me manques.

– Oh.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi étonné ? Moi qui croyais qu'il faisait exprès de jouer au con, je me trompais. Et il n'a pas de chance, il est tellement pâle de peau que même dans le noir je remarque tout de suite qu'il pique un fard. J'ai d'abord envie de jubiler, parce que c'est rigolo de le voir tout embarrassé, mais la panique chasse vite toute autre sentiment. Est-ce que j'ai encore dit une connerie ? Pourquoi il ne dit plus rien ? Je l'ai fait flipper, je suis allé trop loin ?

Il est si immobile que j'ai l'impression d'avoir arrêté le temps. Entre ça, le silence assourdissant et la pénombre ambiante, j'ai l'impression que le monde vient d'exploser. C'est atroce.

J'aurais mieux fait de la boucler. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller dormir, en me maudissant d'avoir dit ça. Cela dit, il m'agace, il pourrait au moins réagir un minimum. Vu ce qu'on s'est dit plus tôt dans la journée, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait en état de choc comme ça.

– Abrège mon supplice et dis moi juste ce que tu comptes faire, je t'en supplie parce que même si je l'ai mérité c'est assez humiliant à vivre ce qu'il se passe là.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me saute dessus, me plaque contre la porte qui s'ouvre au passage et entraîne notre chute contre le sol de la chambre – et je suis bien content de n'avoir rien rangé, pour une fois. La couette qui traînait par terre amortit le choc. J'en demandais pas tant mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Je ne perds pas un quart de seconde et je réponds à l'étreinte en l'enlaçant avec mes jambes, comme une grosse araignée. Qu'il essaye d'aller sur le toit maintenant, pour voir. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, à la façon dont il me dévore la bouche, je crois qu'il était aussi frustré que moi et qu'il n'a plus du tout l'intention de partir. Comme la première fois dans l'armoire, peut-être qu'il attendait simplement que je lui donne le signal.

La furie passionnée dure encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Je soupire un grand coup, soulagé. Cette fois, c'est définitivement sûr, je peux me détendre.

Peu importe la suite, je ne suis plus tout seul.

[Ellipse]

Quelques jours ont passés depuis les émeutes et l'ambiance n'a jamais été aussi agréable au château. C'est un vent de liberté qui souffle dans les couloirs, il n'y a pas eu de casse depuis le jour fatidique où j'ai failli me faire tuer et tout le monde se comporte comme si la bataille était gagnée. Je suis le seul à ne pas me réjouir de ce calme plat. Les directeurs n'ont toujours pas montré leur nez depuis et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

C'est d'autant plus étonnant qu'aujourd'hui ils sont censés accueillir leurs plus généreux donateurs pour une assemblée qui concerne l'avenir de cet endroit. J'avais complètement oublié cet évènement dont Sabo m'a vaguement parlé l'autre jour, quand il m'a confiée une coquette somme d'argent que Teach a finalement volé sans vergogne. J'aurais cru que les effectifs de gardiens doublerait où que Mihawk nous tomberait dessus par surprise pour nous calmer avant leur arrivée mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne crois pas que cette réunion, pourtant d'une extrême importance pour Doflamingo, ait été annulée. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Kid m'a dit que je me prenais trop la tête mais j'ai l'impression que notre « réconciliation » de l'autre soir l'a tellement mis en orbite que même un séisme, il ne le sentirait pas. Je sais ce que je dis, c'est encore trop facile et extraordinairement louche. Je suis sûr que Doflamingo n'a pas dit son dernier mot et qu'on risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Cependant, j'ai autre chose à l'esprit aujourd'hui. J'ai honte mais depuis l'accident, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de dire la vérité à Sabo, ni à Luffy. Ils auraient dû être les premiers au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir comment je devais le leur annoncer. Toutefois, il est temps plus question de faire semblant de ne rien savoir encore une seule journée. Je leur dois bien ça.

Je descends à la cafétéria, maintenant que tout le monde s'y réunit sans trop se préoccuper des « clans », j'espère y trouver Sabo. Je ne dirais pas que les émeutes ont mis fins aux castes mais je remarque que les résidents les plus timides sont aujourd'hui plus visibles. Malheureusement, il n'est pas là.

Alors que je demande à un de ces amis s'il sait où il est, un grésillement se fait entendre. C'est encore le haut-parleur. Une voix inconnue s'élève dans la verrière et nous invite à nous rassembler dans le hall pour une annonce, je cite : « de la plus haute importance. » Les visages se crispent. Tout le monde est d'accord : c'est sûrement le moment de payer l'addition pour tout ce qui est arrivé et c'est aussi mon avis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je suis le mouvement de foule jusqu'à me retrouver face aux trois grands escaliers, comme la dernière fois, avant que Mihawk ne sacrifie Killer sur l'autel. Même si nous sommes nettement moins nombreux que la dernière fois à avoir répondu à l'appel – la révolte a fait naître un esprit de contestation qui empêche les absents d'obéir – je suis obligé de donner quelques coups d'épaule pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à un emplacement d'où je peux avoir une vue bien dégagée. Je scrute la foule pour essayer de voir Kid mais il n'est pas là. Je n'en suis pas surpris, il doit encore être sur le toit. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, j'aperçois nos directeurs, comme toujours : postés en haut des marches, tels des souverains. Ils ne sont pas seuls autour d'eux s'affairent un groupe d'hommes en costumes cintrés et élégants qui ne laissent pas de place au doute au sujet de leur identité. Ce sont les mécènes de l'établissement. Je n'en reconnais aucun mais à la façon dont ils commentent notre rassemblement, je devine qu'ils se sentent infiniment supérieurs à nous. Les directeurs ont l'air nerveux, peut-être craignent-ils que les choses partent de nouveau en vrille ?

A cette distance, je suis incapable de percevoir les traits de Doflamingo mais je jurerai qu'il me cherche dans la foule et ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

Il se tourne vers le groupe d'hommes élégants qui papote derrière lui et leur demande de se taire – du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète. Une fois qu'il a leur attention, il descend les marches et rien qu'à sa façon de marcher, mon inquiétude se fait de plus en plus intense. Il n'est pas nerveux, il est excité.

Il attire notre attention sur lui et obtient un silence relatif, uniquement dû à la curiosité du public. Personnellement, je me fais le plus discret possible. Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de ce qui va se passer.

Une fois certain d'avoir tous les yeux rivés sur lui, Doflamingo élève la voix.

– Bien. Nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous nous avez tous mis dans une situation délicate, rigole-t-il, le ton léger. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas mené votre petite guérilla aujourd'hui hein ? Bref, au moins, de cette façon, nos généreux donateurs que voici voient directement ce dont vous êtes capables. Vous êtes des durs à cuir, des vrais. On ne vous la fait pas et vous savez obtenir ce que vous voulez.

Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille…

– Aussi, voilà ce que je voulais vous dire : nous avons entendu vos revendications. C'est pourquoi, nous avons pris la décision de faire rapatrier votre camarade – Killer c'est ça ? Il devrait regagner le château d'ici quelques jours, ça vous va ?

Une salve de cris enthousiastes et victorieux suit cette annonce. Tous ont l'air ravi que les directeurs aient cédé. De mon côté, ma gorge se serre de plus en plus. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond et je n'ai pas hâte de savoir quoi. Je devrais me réjouir mais je connais trop bien Doflamingo pour ça. Et il est hors de question que je l'applaudisse d'avoir fait le strict minimum.

Il accueille les sifflements de joie et les exclamations avec petite révérence puis il poursuit.

– Parfait, je suis ravi que cette journée démarre du bon pied pour tout le monde. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer une chose. Ces messieurs, que vous voyez là, sont ceux qui financent l'établissement. C'est aussi grâce à eux que votre monde tourne. S'ils sont venus aujourd'hui, c'est pour voir si leurs fonds sont utilisés à bon escient. Malgré les dégradations que l'on peut voir un peu partout, votre enthousiasme devrait suffire à les rassurer car beaucoup d'entre eux commençaient à perdre espoir à cause de certains récidivistes.

Il se tourne vers le petit groupe de mécènes et fait signe à l'un d'entre eux d'approcher. Celui qu'il désigne semble d'abord refuser poliment puis il finit par céder face à l'insistance de Doflamingo. C'est un grand homme au visage toute en longueur et à la moustache finement taillée. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout de devoir quitter le cortège de ces semblables pour rejoindre un truand à la chemise ouverte jusqu'au nombril comme Doflamingo. Il s'approche mais se tient à l'écart de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé par un quelconque virus. Il n'a aucune gêne à afficher son mépris et ne semble pas du tout intimidé alors qu'il est bien deux fois plus petit que lui.

– Monsieur, par exemple, commence Doflamingo, la voix chantante. Il commençait à désespérer que, je cite : « nous soyons incapables de gérer les éléments perturbateurs. » Maintenant, il peut être rassuré. Plus personne ne perturbera quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? A part peut-être son propre fils. Quelle ironie.

Oh mon dieu.

Les résidents échangent des regards interloqués, ils n'ont pas compris. Moi, mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Le père de Sabo réalise que quelque chose se passe mais il ne bouge pas. La voix de Doflamingo part de plus en plus dans les aigus, comme pour nous inciter à rire de la situation.

– Ca me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter. Vous vous souvenez de votre regretté camarade Ace ? Et bien, figurez-vous que sa mort n'était pas un suicide.

Des murmures étonnés s'élèvent de la foule. J'espère que Luffy n'est pas là, ce serait horrible qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon.

– Ca n'a pas été facile de le découvrir mais c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Et en soi, je m'en fiche, seulement il semblerait que le responsable de sa mort ait été payé pour le faire, par ce même monsieur. Connaissant l'identité du tueur et ses tarifs, je sais qu'il faut un sacré budget pour se le payer. C'est dommage d'avoir gaspillé de l'argent qui aurait pu nous servir si vous voulez mon avis. En même temps, tuer la mauvaise graine qui empêche l'ascension que vous destiniez à votre fils, c'est la moindre des choses, je le reconnais, dit-il au moustachu, qui commence à suer à grosses gouttes en comprenant qu'il est pris au piège.

Derrière eux, les autres mécènes ne disent rien mais échangent des regards inquiets, ils n'avaient pas prévu tout ça. Les résidents aussi sont complètement perdus.

– Par contre, poursuit Doflamingo en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce que j'apprécie moins voyez-vous, c'est qu'on essaye supprimer _mon_ poulain pour favoriser quelqu'un d'autre. Et il faut un sacré culot pour oser se tenir devant moi après tenté de le faire. Aussi, soyons-clairs : je ne pardonne pas qu'on touche à un membre de ma famille. Alors laissez-moi rafraîchir la mémoire de tout le monde à ce sujet.

Sur ces mots, il sort une arme de sa poche.

Une exclamation étouffée s'empare de l'assemblée, comprenant ce qu'il va se passer, mais personne n'a le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : il vise la tête et appuie sur la gâchette. Une détonation spectaculaire retentit dans le hall tandis que le corps du père de Sabo s'écroule dans les marches.

Plus personne n'ose faire un seul mouvement, tout le monde est sous le choc. Les invités sont stupéfaits et même Crocodile et Mihawk ont l'air surpris.

De mon côté, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas fini. Doflamingo me donne raison quand il range son arme et se tourne vers nous.

– Une petite explication s'impose, je récapitule : cet homme a essayé de tuer votre compère Law parce qu'il savait que j'en ferais un roi. Vous n'en avez rien su parce que cet idiot – il me pointe du doigt – n'a strictement rien dit. Ce n'est pas son style de partager ce genre d'anecdotes puisqu'il tient à ce que son lien avec moi se fasse oublier. Et comme une tentative de meurtre à son encontre, c'est forcément lié à moi, il ne pouvait rien dire. Bref, tout ça pour vous montrer comment ça marche : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'est ce que je veux que vous reteniez. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore totalement quittes. Il se trouve que cet homme, précise-t-il en désignant le corps de sa victime, a aussi eu la bonne idée de placer ses deux fils ici. La justice voudrait que je les tue aussi, mais ça ne me paraît pas être la meilleure solution. Alors voici ce que je vous propose…

Mon sang se glace et mes poings se serrent.

– A vous de leur faire payer et de leur faire comprendre comment ça doit marcher ici. Faites leur regretter d'être venus au monde, soyez créatifs. Je veux qu'ils vous supplient de les achever. Et si vous n'êtes pas convaincus, j'offre une petite récompense pécuniaire, un poste – et la liberté, par la même occasion – à celui qui les conduira à se jeter du toit par eux-mêmes. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Une fois son laïus terminé, il me cherche du regard dans la foule, me fixe quelque secondes, puis me tourne le dos et remonte les marches jusqu'aux autres, comme si de rien était, avant de les inviter à le suivre dans un couloir plus lointain. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds.

Je savais que c'était loin d'être terminé mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Quelle sale ordure. A chaque fois que je crois l'avoir battu, il revient à la charge et me rappelle sa domination. Son petit regard final, qui m'était destiné, visait à me faire comprendre que toute tentative de rébellion serait tuée dans l'œuf. Cette manœuvre est la plus fourbe qu'il ait jamais tenté : corrompre la foule avec des promesses de pouvoir pour leur faire oublier toute envie de changement, avec Sabo pour bouc émissaire. Il a été assez malin pour ne pas s'en prendre à moi directement, il savait que ce serait plus efficace.

Mais pas cette fois. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Il est plus que temps qu'il périsse. Il ne sait pas que j'ai un coup d'avance.

Il veut le chaos ? Il l'aura.

[Ellipse]

Comme prévu, je trouve Kid sur le toit, complètement ignorant de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est là, assis, en train de siffloter sur les tuiles. Il n'est même pas en train de construire quoi que ce soit, il est juste en train de rêvasser. Je m'en veux un peu de l'interrompre alors qu'il est aussi paisible, mais c'est urgent.

Comme il a les yeux fermés, il ne me voit pas arriver. Je dois lui tapoter le crâne pour qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence. Il n'ouvre même pas les yeux et me lance un « c'est pas trop tôt » râleur. J'aime bien comme il fait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire de moi alors qu'il lui faut une demie heure pour me laisser quitter le lit tous les matins maintenant. Hélas, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec lui pour le moment.

– J'ai un truc à te demander, l'argent que tu as retrouvé dans la chambre de Ace, tu l'as toujours ?

Il ouvre un œil étonné.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– J'en ai besoin.

Il observe mon visage et comprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il ouvre la bouche pour avoir une explication mais je l'interromps.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est urgent.

Il se lève et va fouiller sous le tas de couvertures dans lequel il m'avait invité après ma nuit au mitard. Il en sort un sac et me le donne sans plus de questions.

– Je l'ai planqué là quand j'ai su que t'avais fouillé dans mon coffre, désolé.

– T'excuses pas, tu as bien fait. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

– Besoin d'aide ?

– Non, ça va aller.

Je me relève et m'apprête à quitter le toit mais je pense à une chose qui me pousse à revenir vers lui.

– Au fait, tu devrais appeler Killer. Il est censé revenir ici, ce serait bien d'avoir une confirmation.

[Ellipse]

Quand j'entre dans sa cachette, je trouve Sabo allongé par terre, les mains derrière la tête. Je comprends en voyant son visage qu'il est déjà au courant de tout. Il n'a pas l'air triste, ni même inquiet. Il est simplement ailleurs. Je suis soulagé de voir que personne n'est encore venu le trouver mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Si beaucoup d'entre nous lui sont reconnaissants, je sais que certains saisiront l'occasion donnée par Doflamingo pour se débarrasser de lui.

En me voyant, il semble déconcerté.

– Law ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je suppose que tu es au courant de…

Il a un petit sourire triste.

– Oui, difficile de manquer ça.

J'aurais voulu que notre dernière conversation se passe autrement.

– Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit dès que je l'ai su pour Ace. Je ne savais pas comment…

– Ne t'excuses pas, je savais déjà que ce n'était pas un accident. De là à ce que le coupable soit mon père, ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Sa voix s'éteint à la fin de sa phrase. Je ressens sa culpabilité dans toute la pièce. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider, mais le temps presse.

– Ecoute, je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de ça. Je suis venu t'aider.

– Ne te vexe pas mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et je ne crois pas que les autres me puniront de toute façon.

– Tu es trop optimiste.

– Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez, s'énerve-t-il. Les émeutes de l'autre jour devraient te prouver que tout n'est pas perdu.

– Justement, Doflamingo a fait exprès de lancer les représailles sur la seule personne capable de nous rassembler pour flinguer le peu de cohésion qu'on avait. Si un seul gars se s'en prend à toi, ta disparition sera une énorme perte pour tout le monde.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas où je veux en venir, alors je précipite les choses. Je sors le sac plein d'argent et je le lui dépose dans les mains.

– C'est l'argent que tu avais donné à Ace pour lui permettre de faire sortir Luffy d'ici. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'en servir et il l'avait bien caché. Sers t'en et tire toi d'ici.

Il se relève d'un seul coup, presque offensé que j'ose lui donner cet argent.

– Mais alors c'est à Luffy qu'il faut le donner, pas à moi !

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de m'énerver.

– Mais ça suffit avec ça ! Il va parfaitement bien, s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, c'est bien lui. C'est le seul qui a réussi à nous rendre la vie a château un peu moins insupportable ! Il a même été à la fois assez intelligent et assez bête pour poster les horreurs qui se passent ici sur internet. Et personne ne l'a encore remarqué ! Crois-moi, Luffy est parfaitement à son aise ici. Kid était le seul à l'emmerder et il ne recommencera pas, au pire s'il tente quoi que ce soit, ce sera à moi de lui botter le cul. Alors sois-gentil, prends ce pognon, casse-toi, et fais ce pourquoi t'es doué : dénonce tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Aux yeux du public !

Ma tirade semble faire son petit effet. Il serre le sac d'argent contre lui et réfléchit une minute.

– Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça…

– Bien sûr que si. Et tu as des alliés à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, avant de partir, passe voir Drake. Je suis sûr qu'il te sera utile.

Il se mord la lèvre et regarde par terre. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi ressemblent ses pensées en ce moment. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour agir et c'est une lourde responsabilité qui pèse sur ses épaules maintenant. Mais je sais qu'au fond, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Il ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour ne pas être sincère à ce propos. Et maintenant que son père est mort, il est libre.

– Je suppose que je devrais embarquer mon frère avec moi, marmonne-t-il. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur mais je ne peux pas le laisser se faire massacrer.

– Tu es extrêmement gentil, je m'épate.

Il rigole. Puis finalement cède. Il redresse la tête et me jette un regard déterminé.

– Très bien. J'imagine que tu as raison, dit-il simplement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

– Je ne suis pas aussi sympa que toi, je ne vais pas prendre ta suite, ne compte pas sur moi. Par contre, faire péter les plombs à Doflamingo, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

[Epilogue – Quelques jours plus tard]

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Arrête d'y toucher là c'est bon !

– Ca me serre trop je te dis !

– C'est ça ouais, t'as juste le vertige.

Kid m'a confectionné la même ceinture que lui, et quoiqu'il en dise, c'est la chose la plus inconfortable que je n'ai jamais eu à porter. Il avait raison en ce qui concerne le plaisir qu'i se balader incognito contre les remparts mais les lanières qui me lacèrent les cuisses, je m'en serai bien passé. Et il peut dire ce qu'il veut : je n'ai pas le vertige. Il a vite oublié qu'il m'a rattrapé au vol, cet imbécile.

En attendant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que nous sommes en train de faire à cause de ce truc. Après un soupir exaspéré, il pousse sur ses jambes et d'un seul bond, il arrive juste à côté de moi et me tape la main.

– Arrête d'y toucher j'ai dit !

– Ca me fait mal, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

– T'es vraiment une drama queen, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est péter la lanière et tomber comme une merde, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Je finis par céder. Je me vengerai plus tard de son petit ton condescendant.

Malheureusement, je me sens ridicule de le voir me tripoter les jambes et encore plus quand je sens la pression s'alléger une fois qu'il a fini d'ajuster les réglages de ma ceinture. Je déteste quand il a raison. Dès que je relève les yeux, il affiche son éternel sourire satisfait de mec trop content d'avoir gagné.

– Dégage, je marmonne en le poussant du pied.

Evidemment, il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Foutu tas de muscle, c'est impossible de le déplacer. Et maintenant qu'il a vu que je boudais, il va me taquiner tout l'après-midi. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ma vengeance tout de suite.

Par chance, son attention est détournée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le sort de sa poche et consulte l'écran. A son sourire, je devine qui est l'expéditeur.

– C'est Killer ?

– Ouais, il vient de descendre du bateau. C'est cool, il va être le premier à voir notre chef d'œuvre, ricane-t-il en contemplant la peinture qu'il a déjà étalé sur toute la façade. On rajoute un truc, genre « bienvenue » ? Une connerie de ce style ?

– Ah, pourquoi pas. Ca ajouterait une touche d'ironie. Mais du coup, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il capte le message.

– Ah ouais, t'as raison.

Depuis que Sabo est parti – pour le plus grand énervement de Doflamingo, qui n'a pas compris comment il a pu disparaître aussi rapidement – je me suis donné pour mission de rendre la vie infernale aux directeurs et aux propriétaires de cette prison. Quitte à être intouchable, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Je suis d'autant plus content de le faire que Kid a accepté de garder son rôle de partenaire dans cette histoire. Lui non plus n'a plus rien à perdre et il déborde d'imagination. Par exemple, c'était son idée de venir taguer la façade du château avec un message vindicatif, afin que toute l'île soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre ses murs. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me confectionne ma propre ceinture pour que je puisse lui donner un coup de main, mais j'avoue que j'apprécie le geste. C'est presque une marque d'affection venant de lui.

En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous communiquions comme un « couple » standard à la base. Et ça me va très bien, ça n'a pas à être normal, tant qu'on se comprend.

– Je m'arrête deux secondes, j'ai la dalle, dit-il en attrapant la corde qui lui permet de monter en rappel le long du mur.

N'ayant rien avalé depuis ce matin, je m'empresse de l'imiter. Je maîtrise encore assez mal le système mais plus ça va et plus je prends de plaisir à m'en servir. Même si je déteste cet endroit, je dois bien admettre que j'aime bien être ici.

Une fois remonté sur les tuiles, comme à chaque fois, je m'arrête et je contemple la vue. La sensation est toujours aussi agréable, je suis content que Teach ait échoué à m'en dégoûter.

Kid, arrivé là avant moi, se précipite sur un reste de gâteau qu'il a volé dans la cuisine. Et l'engloutit à une vitesse ahurissante.

– Ton repas de midi c'est un gâteau ?

Il lève son nez vers moi et me fusille du regard.

– Je refuse tout commentaire de la part d'un mec qui se nourrit exclusivement de café, bafouille-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Il me dit ça à chaque fois. Ca devient lassant, mais ça me fait rire. Je viens m'assoir à côté de lui en soupirant. C'est crevant l'escalade. Mais ça valait le coup, j'espère que notre œuvre se voit d'aussi loin que ce que l'on pense. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on planque les affaires de Kid qui sont sur le toit, car ils vont forcément envoyer quelqu'un pour faire le ménage et ce serait dommage qu'ils tombent dessus.

Ce ne lui pose pas de problème, il a définitivement pris ses aises dans la chambre. Et si je râle à cause de son bordel, je suis ravi qu'il y reste toutes les nuits maintenant.

– Eh, on voit le bateau qui repart.

– Killer ne va plus tarder.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne chose qu'il revienne ? Me demande Kid. On l'a peut-être privé de sa liberté en le faisant revenir.

– Crois-moi, Doflamingo ne nous a pas fait « une fleur » en le libérant. Il voulait juste garder un œil sur quelqu'un qui connaît trop de secrets. Parce qu'il croit toujours que c'est secret, le pauvre.

– …Il n'est toujours pas au courant pour le podcast ?

Il y a vraiment de quoi rire. En effet, Luffy a bel et bien continué son podcast et l'hypothèse de la creepypasta n'a pas tenu très longtemps après les enregistrements de l'émeute. Et maintenant que Sabo est dehors, ce n'est pus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne découvre notre existence.

– Non. C'est désespérant, je soupire. C'est assez fabuleux comme leur génération ne pige rien à comment marche internet.

Après quelques minutes d'autocongratulation sur nos propres actes de vandalisme, nous revenons au silence. Avant, dès qu'il y en avait un qui s'installait entre nous, j'étais gêné. Maintenant ça va mieux, je m'en fiche. C'est satisfaisant de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans nos têtes et de juste profiter du calme.

Juste quand je me dis ça, Kid plante ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et met la musique à fond. Bon, d'accord, un calme relatif.

Je reconnais la chanson qu'il écoute et je me dis que je tiens là ma vengeance. J'adore me payer sa tête à ce sujet-là, il part toujours au quart de tour et je trouve ça très distrayant.

– Et bin, c'est moi la drama queen ?

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Le néo-métal. C'est si… _daté_.

Il hausse un sourcil enjoué. Il a envie de jouer.

– T'es sûr que tu veux me lancer là-dessus ?

Je lui réponds avec les yeux. Je suis prêt à tout.

– Ok. Dans ce cas, je peux te poser une question ?

– Vas-y ?

– Pourquoi avoir choisi de te faire tatouer le mot « death » sur les doigts ?

…Merde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait direct là-dessus. Et comme toujours, mes expressions faciales me précèdent. Je ne sais pas quel tête je fais, mais son sourire triomphant me confirme qu'il savait où il allait dès le départ.

– Aha, jubile-t-il. Touché !

– Oui bon, ça va. J'ai mon côté émo, j'avoue.

– Un côté seulement, la bonne blague.

Je le pousse encore en essayant de me retenir de rougir comme un niais.

– Non mais sérieusement, demande-t-il sans rire cette fois. Pourquoi « death » ?

– Je sais même plus, j'avais quatorze ans. J'imagine que je trouvais ça cool.

Au silence prolongé qui suit ce que je viens de dire, je regrette immédiatement mon aveu. Je me tourne vers Kid. Il a un rictus qui commence à naître sur son visage, je le sens mal.

– Sérieusement ?

Je commence par soutenir son regard, bien décidé à ne pas perdre la face, mais il est beaucoup trop souriant. Je ne tiens même pas une minute, la honte. A peine-ai-je tourné la tête qu'il explose de rire. Littéralement.

– PFOUHA HA HA ! QUATORZE ANS ?!

– RAH, TA GUEULE !

Et zut. Je sens que mes joues chauffent et il ne fait rien pour m'aider à avoir moins honte. Ma seule réaction est pathétique, j'essaye de lui écraser son maudit gâteau sur la tronche. Mais il est tout de même mort de rire.

– J'y crois pas, le tatouage de merde !

– TU VEUX QU'ON PARLE DE TES CHEVEUX ?

Il s'arrête de rire d'un seul coup pour afficher un visage préoccupé.

– Quoi mes cheveux ?

– Ah, sujet sensible ? Parce que soyons francs, c'est pas hyper naturel comme couleur. Et si tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu vérifier si tu ne les perdais pas. Du coup, je t'ai imaginé avec une calvitie, et...

A son tour de tenter de me foutre la tête dans la nourriture. A chaque fois c'est le même cirque, ça part en vrille au bout de deux minutes de pause.

Mais très franchement, je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me bagarre sans que ça ne soit malveillant, qui aurait cru que ça arriverait dans un cadre pareil. Ca tombe bien, j'ai une enfance et une adolescence à rattraper.

Autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui en a été privé aussi.

\- FIN -

* * *

_Et voilà, un dernier petit chapitre qui se clos sur une scène peut-être un peu trop mignonne, mais qui j'espère mettra du baume au cœur. _

_Red Snitch, c'est terminé. _

_(Enfin, presque. Il reste le chapitre bonus que je vous ai promis. Donc si la scène où ils se sautent dessus vous a frustré, patience.)_

_Je vais préparer une petite note de fin que j'ajouterai plus tard, histoire de faire un bilan de toute cette petite aventure, parce qu'il y en a des choses à dire. En attendant, merci à tous pour tout vos encouragements, vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme. _

_Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez été aussi nombreux à lire cette fanfic. Sachant que c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais une, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu la terminer sans tous ces retours trop gentils. _

_Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de partager ça avec vous. _

_Et en attendant de revenir plus tard avec une conclusion plus préparée, il est temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes avec ce petit bonus : _

_Kid & Killer : _

_Killer : Je viens de descendre du ferry, me revoilà. _

_Kid : ok cool_

_Kid : dis moi quand t'arrives _

_Killer, à 12h45 : Ah ouais. Sympa la peinture. Je crois que j'ai loupé deux trois trucs non ? Pourquoi « Bienvenue Prison » ?_

_Kid : Ufjsyy tu comme ça r non je_

_Kid : Jshdp je capc'egal _

_Kid : Nncn _

_Killer : ?_

_Killer : Soit c'est l'enthousiasme de me voir, soit t'as un souci de clavier. _

_Kid : c'est pas moi c'est Law, mon téléphone s'est retrouvé pris dans la mêlée et j'ai du gâteau sur l'écran, bref je te raconterai _

_Killer : …_

_Killer : Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que je ne voulais pas les détails en fait_

_Kid : non c'est VRAIMENT pas ce que tu crois_

_Killer : Bien sûr Kid. _


	24. Note de fin

_Bonsoir ! Me revoilà, comme promis, pour faire un petit bilan de l'aventure "Red Snitch"._

_Comme je l'expliquais dans mon avant-propos, c'était la toute première fois que j'écrivais une fanfiction. J'en avais déjà lu, évidemment, mais je n'avais jamais osé sauter le pas et en écrire une moi-même. J'ai commencé à l'imaginer comme ça, l'air de rien, en me disant : "Eh ce serait marrant si..."_

_Ensuite, j'ai écris un brouillon de premier chapitre comme ça, pour me détendre, avec Law pour narrateur parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. (J'aime énormément ce personnage et je m'identifie beaucoup à lui, pour plein de raisons pas toujours très claires.) Depuis le temps que je shippe Kid et Law, c'était l'occasion pour moi de m'amuser un peu et combler le manque de contenu sur eux, surtout en français. La plupart des fics disponibles, soit je les connais déjà, soit je suis trop vieille pour apprécier certaines histoires. Car je le répète, je suis vieille et ça fait dix ans que c'est mon OTP. Je voulais du neuf, alors j'ai pris les devants je l'ai fait moi-même._

_Et même si j'ai pris au sérieux cette fic - je bossais vraiment pas mal dessus, mine de rien - je ne pensais pas DU TOUT que ça plairait autant et je ne m'en remets pas ! Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, vos encouragements, vos blagues aussi. C'est vraiment ça qui a rendu l'aventure encore plus marrante._

_J'ai commencé à la poster pendant l'automne 2019, elle prend fin à l'été 2020. Ca fait un petit moment que ça dure finalement :) mes versions de Kid et de Law vous aurons tenu compagnie un petit moment, même pendant le confinement ! A moi, ils m'auront permis de m'entraîner ; j'ai appris à écrire du point de vue du narrateur interne, au présent (c'est bien moins facile que ça en a l'air)._

_En résumé, c'était tout bénef et il est certain que je recommencerai l'expérience ! J'y ai trop pris goût pour ne pas écrire d'autres fanfics. Et j'ai décidé de devenir une prêtresse du KidLaw, alors j'écrirai d'autres histoires sur eux. Et basées sur le canon cette fois. Je préfère attendre de voir la progression du manga avant de me lancer, mais soyez-sûrs que j'en écrirais d'autres. (J'ai eu une idée qui s'inscrirait plutôt bien dans le genre horreur... On verra !) J'ai aussi envie d'écrire une fanfic sur Doflamingo et Crocodile, il me manque juste une idée._

_Mais ne soyez pas trop au taquet, maintenant que j'ai terminé, je vais me concentrer sur mes projets originaux (d'ailleurs, merci à celleux qui sont venus voir Reptilia Regina._)_J'ai besoin de leur consacrer du temps, ça fait trop longtemps que je les ai mis de côté et j'ai beaucoup de trucs en retard. Ma priorité va donc aller là._

_Enfin non, d'abord : LE CHAPITRE BONUS. Qui se trouve être le lemon/smut, bref, la scène de sexe quoi. J'ai préféré la détacher du reste de l'histoire pour ne pas l'imposer à celleux qui ne voudrait pas la lire. Je ne sais pas quand il va arriver mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder, j'ai déjà écris une bonne partie (toute la partie sexuelle) mais comme je voudrais que ça raconte quand même quelque chose, je prends un peu mon temps. Et puis ça vous fera une surprise :) En tout cas, tenez le pour dit : ce sera bel et bien érotique et explicite. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'uploaderai uniquement sur ffnet ou pas (rapport au rating, tout ça) on verra bien._

_Voilà, voilà. Merci encore de m'avoir accompagnée dans l'univers des fanfics et merci infinement pour vos retours, vos commentaires vont me manquer. _

_Law Esculape._


	25. Chapitre Bonus Lemon - Pudeur

_Bonsoir ! _

_Nous y voilà. Le fameux chapitre bonus que je vous promets depuis si longtemps ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'en suis assez fière. _

_Comme je l'ai dit avant, ce chapitre est celui du lemon, du smut, bref : la scène de sexe. On peut le lire indépendamment de l'histoire principale, comme ça, les gens qui n'aiment pas être obligé.e.s de se farcir du cul dans les fanfics peuvent le zapper sans rien louper de l'intrigue, et inversement, celleux qui viennent pour le lemon : c'est ici qu'il faut venir voir. _

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre long parce que même si le sujet est le sexe, j'aime bien quand ça raconte quelque chose sur les personnages. Ici, comme son titre l'indique, tout ne va pas être simple du premier coup. Je me permets aussi d'ajouter un petit **CW : violences médicales**. Rien de bien méchant ou de graphique, c'est juste mentionné. Mais j'avertis. A part ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien à signaler ! Tout le monde est consentant. _

_Maintenant, je vous laisse apprécier. Je stresse un peu, parce que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe aussi explicite donc ça peut tout aussi bien être un immense échec, on verra bien. Ce chapitre, un bonus pour vous, le baptême du feu pour moi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! _

_Maintenant, enjoy !_

* * *

Maintenant que le soleil est bel et bien de retour, il tape dur et tout le monde crève de chaud. Heureusement, pour nous comme pour nos geôliers, bosser en plein cagnard : c'est infernal. Alors personne ne bosse le temps que cette période de canicule se calme un peu.

Les couloirs sont plein de mecs qui paressent à l'ombre des murs, en espérant se protéger de la chaleur, sans grand succès. Des trafics tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres voient le jour on se bat pour des ventilateurs, voir même pour des pains de glace. Si le soir permet à l'air de se rafraîchir un peu, on a tout de même l'impression d'étouffer. Surtout dans notre dortoir. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que ce n'est rien de moins qu'un terrarium géant, il y fait aussi chaud que dans un four : les plantes se sont réveillées et fleurissent en nombre, pendant que des animaux rampants et bourdonnants se baladent librement de chambre en chambre. L'humidité ambiante n'arrange rien on a du mal à respirer et les odeurs de terre se joignent aux stridulations des insectes pour nous assommer.

Dans la chambre, nous avons bien sûr essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais sa taille ridicule ne nous soulage en rien et de toute façon, il fait aussi chaud dehors que dedans. Kid est plus à l'aise que moi, ça se voit : il déambule à moitié nu sans la moindre gêne. Il n'est pas le seul à le faire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, la vision de son torse à quelque chose de plus subversif. Peut-être est-ce une fausse impression voyeuriste de ma part, parce qu'il lui manque un avant-bras ? Ou parce que je jalouse la façon qu'il a de se foutre ostensiblement de montrer ses cicatrices ? Ou tout simplement parce que je le trouve bien plus agréable à regarder que la moyenne.

Il est pourtant bien susceptible concernant ceux qui osent faire des commentaires sur son apparence physique lors de ses passages dans les couloirs, mais là, il se fiche totalement d'attirer les regards. Du moins, il se fiche d'attirer le mien. Je ne sens aucune désapprobation quand il remarque enfin que je le reluque depuis dix minutes.

– Tu crèves pas de chaud avec ça ? Me demande-t-il en désignant mon énorme sweat.

– Non, ça va, je lui mens. Je préfère avoir un truc sur le dos, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir chaud.

Son expression me fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas dupe, heureusement il n'insiste pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer encore une fois pourquoi je préfère garder mes vêtements. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a fait la remarque, j'ai l'impression que la température vient d'augmenter de dix degrés en une seule seconde. Je peux presque sentir la sueur me couler sur le front. Ca me dégoûte, je déteste quand mes vêtements me collent à la peau et je déteste tout autant être trempé de transpiration. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre une douche, ça devrait me rafraîchir un bon coup.

Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers l'armoire pour attraper une serviette de bain. En me voyant fouiner dans le linge, Kid me demande :

– Tu vas prendre ta douche ?

– Ouais.

– Attends, je t'accompagne.

– Euh, maintenant ? Je m'étonne.

– Bah ouais, pas demain.

Tiens donc.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait me faire une proposition pareille sur le ton de la conversation. Comme ça, comme si de rien était. J'essaye d'accrocher son regard mais il est occupé à chercher ses propres affaires. Je ne sais pas si son indifférence est feinte ou non, je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé. Il veut venir avec moi prendre une douche. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais ça ressemble à une proposition crapuleuse. On sait à quoi mènent les douches à deux.

Mon cerveau se met alors à imaginer Kid nu et trempé juste à côté de moi.

Je me retiens de me pincer très fort pour calmer la fièvre qui monte. Il fait suffisamment chaud et je suis déjà assez troublé comme ça. Entre la météo brûlante et le fait que je me délecte de chaque mouvement de ses muscles et de sa peau depuis une heure, je risque d'avoir du mal à garder mon cerveau irrigué si ça continue.

– Tu sais qu'il va y avoir d'autres gens dans ces douches ?

– Ouais, et alors ?

– Alors ce serait dommage qu'on n'y soit pas seuls.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire un truc pareil ? J'ai du mal à croire que ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, stupéfait par mon audace. Il a l'habitude que je sois un peu plus discret et farouche. Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur ou mes hormones qui me détraquent l'esprit mais il va falloir que j'assume maintenant. En voyant le regard qu'il me lance, j'hésite entre me dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche ou le provoquer davantage. Evidemment, je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre et me contente d'attendre sa réaction pour aviser.

– Je rêve où tu viens de me… ? Dit-il, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Il attend que je lui confirme ce qu'il a parfaitement compris. J'ai beau être excité je suis aussi atrocement gêné. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire une dissertation en trois parties sur le sujet, je veux juste en venir au fait.

– Tu la veux ta douche oui ou non ? Je réponds, peut-être un peu trop agressivement.

Heureusement, il ne s'offusque pas du tout.

– Je crois que oui.

[Ellipse]

Il est aussi emballé que moi à ce qu'il semble : il s'est précipité hors de la chambre et a viré tout le monde de la salle de bain en distribuant des coups de pied au cul. Ce n'était pas très subtil de sa part mais au moins on aura la paix. De mon côté, plus les secondes passent et plus je sens l'excitation monter. Il était temps, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me demande par quel prodige nous ne nous sommes pas encore sauté dessus : nous dormons ensemble dans une chambre minuscule où il fait quarante degrés, c'est un miracle qu'aucun de nous n'ait pas encore tenté que ce soit. Et à ce que je vois, ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous manquait.

J'ai à peine suggéré l'intimité dans la douche qu'il s'y est précipité sans réfléchir. Comme d'habitude, je suppose qu'il attendait que ça vienne de moi avant de se lancer, l'imbécile. S'il avait daigné faire un geste, je ne me serais pas fait prier pourtant, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas osé. Ce n'est pas comme si on se roulait des pelles à la moindre occasion quand personne ne regarde.

Peu importe, le moment est venu. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain à mon tour et le voit assis par terre en train de se dépêcher d'enlever ses pompes. Moi qui avais peur de sa réaction, je réalise qu'il n'attendait que ça à la façon dont il jure parce que rien ne va assez vite.

– Tu sais que maintenant que tu les as viré sous la menace, ils ont absolument tous compris ce qu'on est venus faire ?

– RIEN A FOUTRE.

Il balance ses godasses sur le carrelage blanc crème puis semble avoir une épiphanie. Il me regarde, un peu confus, et s'empresse d'ajouter :

– Mauvais choix de mots…

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, je réponds en souriant. Tu permets que je prenne _vraiment _une douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit ?

Il se relève et me dévisage des pieds à la tête, une moue approbatrice sur le visage.

– Tant que t'enlèves tes fringues, j'y vois aucun inconvénient. Il y a des tatouages que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.

La porte de la salle de bain grince et un gars dont je ne connais pas le prénom fait son entrée, provoquant le courroux d'un Kid passablement pressé.

– T'as pas compris le message de toute à l'heure toi ? DEHORS ! Rugit-il d'impatience.

– Mec, s'énerve l'autre. Il fait quarante degrés, tu ne peux pas nous interdire de rentrer dans la salle de bain !

– J'VAIS ME GÊNER !

Il serre le poing et file droit sur l'impertinent, qui détale comme un lapin en sachant ce qui va lui arriver. Tous les deux disparaissent derrière la porte, s'en suivent des hurlements mécontents dont je ne distingue pas la teneur, je ne suis plus en capacité d'écouter. Je suis figé depuis que Kid m'a fait part de son envie de m'observer.

Bêtement, avant ce moment, je ne réalisais pas que j'allais effectivement devoir me dévêtir complètement devant lui et maintenant que je le sais, mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et mes mains commencent à trembler. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout et l'environnement dans lequel je me trouve ne fait qu'empirer les choses : le vieux carrelage blanc et les petits box séparés les uns des autres me rappellent l'hôpital, les salles d'examen étroites où j'ai dû patienter des heures, derrière un paravent à peine opaque, que l'on finisse d'inventorier les lésions qui me creusaient la peau. Je me souviens des doigts froids et des mains indélicates qui me décortiquaient sans pitié, sous les yeux d'étudiants et de médecins fascinés par mon cas.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir. Les tâches dépigmentées qui me constellent le visage et le cou me sautent aux yeux. D'habitude, je les remarque à peine après des années de travail sur moi-même j'ai appris à les accepter mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'elles scintillent. Qu'on ne voit qu'elles. Elles sont encore plus répandues sur le reste de mon corps, il est impossible qu'elles continuent de passer inaperçu si je mets nu. Impossible de ne pas de nouveau subir un regard inquisiteur. Un regard de diagnostic.

Mon cœur perd le contrôle, je sens la crise de panique arriver. Mon esprit se met flancher et ma vue se brouille. Si je reste ici une seconde de plus, je vais tomber dans les pommes. Il faut que je sorte, je trouverai bien une excuse. Je ne sais pas ce que Kid va dire, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas le laisser me voir.

[Ellipse]

Je pensais que ma fuite de la salle de bain provoquerait plus de dégâts que ça. Mais finalement Kid n'a pas trop bronché. J'ai prétendu que je préférais attendre la nuit pour prendre une douche parce que voir tout ce monde débarquer m'énervait, il a haussé les épaules et m'a cru. Après cela, je ne suis pas allé me laver avant d'être sûr qu'il se soit endormi et le sujet n'est plus revenu sur le tapis. Je pense qu'il n'a pas osé me relancer. Il n'a même pas râlé – et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il devait en avoir envie.

A vrai dire, je pense que je suis suffisamment énervé contre moi-même pour deux. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je n'avais pas flippé comme ça depuis mes treize ans. En me précipitant hors des douches, j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler Cora en pleurant comme un bébé pour qu'il me rassure, comme à l'époque. Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien pourtant. Comment mon cerveau a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, j'étais même très content de ce qui devait se passer mais j'ai réagis comme un animal terrifié et je me suis enfui. Et maintenant, dès que Kid pose ses yeux sur moi, je suis mal à l'aise. C'est ridicule. Je ne suis pourtant pas si frigide d'habitude.

Et en même temps, que ce serait-il passé s'il avait effectivement lorgné sur mes tâches pendant un peu trop longtemps ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de voir ses sourcils se froncer d'intérêt ou de dégoût à leur vue. Rien que de l'imaginer, je me remets à trembler.

Je me déteste d'être comme ça. Merde à la fin, j'avais juste envie de lui et il a fallu que mon passé médical s'en mêle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressurgi par surprise, comme ça. Comme un membre de la famille très énervant que je n'aurais pas vu depuis des années et qui s'est dit qu'il était dans le coin, alors il allait passer.

Kid me tapote l'épaule pour me demander quelque chose et comme je suis à fleur de peau, je sursaute comme un diable.

Il retire sa main, étonné lui aussi, et je lis dans son regard que ma réaction l'attriste un peu.

– T'es sûr que ça va toi ? Demande-t-il, la voix neutre.

– Oui, pardon, je pensais à un truc.

J'essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il se croit responsable de ma réaction. Ca suffit, il faut que j'arrête de penser à cette histoire et que je trouve un moyen de me rattraper. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait ceinture dans cette histoire.

J'ai une petite idée qui devrait lui plaire…

[Ellipse]

J'ai attendu plusieurs jours avant d'envoyer le premier message, histoire de faire monter la tension.

_Law : T'es occupé là ? _

_Kid : a ton avis ? évidement que non. pourquoi ?_

_Law : Génial. Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes là où on s'est retrouvé coincés la dernière fois après la fête. _

C'était il y a des mois, mais je suis certain qu'il s'en souvient aussi clairement que moi. Après une chasse à l'homme dans les couloirs, nous nous sommes cachés dans une armoire et, dans le feu de l'action, nous nous sommes mutuellement dévorés la bouche. C'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait ensemble dans un espace aussi étroit, après avoir subit une montée d'adrénaline assez violente, et si Sabo ne nous avait pas interrompu en pleine exploration, on aurait déjà franchi le pas il y a bien longtemps. Ce ne serait plus une question aujourd'hui.

Je me suis dit que l'inviter à revivre cet évènement serait le meilleur moyen de réparer le fiasco de la salle de bain : en recréant le manque lié à cette soirée, où on aurait déjà dû se sauter dessus. Rien qu'en le proposant et en imaginant que cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour nous interrompre, je me suis excité tout seul. Ca me rassure. Et il y a moins de risque que je panique puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance que je fasse le rapprochement entre une telle situation et l'hôpital.

Mon portable vibre. J'aime quand il est rapide à répondre.

_Kid : ah _

J'aime moins quand ses réponses ressemblent à ça. Il pourrait au moins mettre un emoji, que je comprenne son état d'esprit, sinon c'est mauvais pour mes nerfs.

_Law : Non, t'as pas envie ?_

_Kid : tu vas voir si j'ai pas envie _

Je rigole en l'imaginant ranger son portable précipitamment dans sa poche pour partir en courant à l'endroit indiqué. Moi non plus, je ne tiens plus. Ca signifie que mon plan fonctionne je retrouve ma hâte des dernières fois. Rien ne pourra me gâcher mon plaisir ! J'en ai marre que le destin s'acharne à me priver des muscles de Kid.

Je saute de mon lit, prêt à foncer au lieu de rendez-vous, puis je me rappelle que le sexe demande toujours un minimum de préparation. Je ne peux pas partir les mains vides. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien fait, il vaut mieux être prudent. Il ne manquerait plus que l'un de nous se tape une rupture du frein… Connaissant ma poisse, c'est une hypothèse crédible. Jouons la prudence.

J'entre dans notre petite salle de bain et ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie – après avoir laissé traîner dans un placard la boîte de préservatifs que l'on m'a confié au début de l'année, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de la ranger à un endroit plus approprié. Elle est toute cabossée à force d'avoir été écrasée sous le poids des vêtements que Kid lui jetait dessus. Heureusement, son contenu est intact. Je glisse mes doigts à l'intérieur et en retire trois capotes. Je préfère jouer la sécurité.

En les rangeant dans ma poche, le stress commence à monter. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus concrètes et j'espère que ça va aller. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit décevant ou qu'une énième catastrophe s'abatte sur nous en plein acte. Par exemple que quelqu'un décide de faire irruption pile à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir des yeux sur moi alors que je suis en pleine besogne, une bite à la main.

Autre chose me préoccupe, mon apparence. Je lève les yeux et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'aime pas trop ce que je vois : mes énormes cernes me donnent l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus, j'ai les cheveux gras et une peau dégueulasse. Et bien sûr, mes tâches me sautent de nouveau aux yeux. Je déteste les voir.

Vu comme Kid m'embrasse, je doute qu'il soit rebuté par mon physique et mes mais il n'a jamais vu les marques blanches que j'ai sur le ventre, ni sur les jambes. Du moins, pas en détail. Mes tatouages ne les cachent pas autant que je le voudrais.

Mon angoisse s'amplifie.

Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Ca va bien se passer, sur le moment j'aurais autre chose à faire. Mes propres yeux seront trop occupés pour me soucier de mon corps. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. Je ne tiens plus.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher mes entrailles de se nouer. Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement me détendre ?

[Ellipse]

Kid était là avant moi. Il a fait vite.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fébrile, ses yeux dorés me transpercent, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre mais qu'il se contient.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être sur la même longueur d'onde, putain ?!

Le temps que je vienne de la chambre jusqu'ici, mon appréhension n'a fait qu'augmenter et maintenant j'ai la nausée tellement je suis nerveux. C'est quoi mon problème ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ma première fois. Et le problème ne vient pas de lui, au contraire même. J'ai déjà eu des histoires avec des mecs qui me plaisaient vachement moins et je ne stressais pas le moins du monde alors qu'il aurait parfois fallu, pour m'épargner quelques mésaventures. Là, pour une fois que je me retrouve face à un gars à qui j'ai envie d'arracher les vêtements, je perds tout mes moyens et je me pose mille questions. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je sais qu'il ne va pas tourner les talons en disant : « Ah non, en fait tu ne me dégoûtes, ciao. » mais c'est plus fort que moi.

– Tu veux finir ce qu'on avait commencé, c'est ça ? Dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Sa voix devrait me calmer mais je panique encore un peu plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dis-je maladroitement en lui agrippant le bras et en l'entraînant dans l'armoire où s'était déjà cachés, afin de reproduire la scène dans les moindres détails.

– Ah, carrément ? S'étonne-t-il. T'es sûr ? Ca va pas être pratique.

– C'est pas le côté pratique qui m'intéresse.

Il sourit, finalement assez emballé. De mon côté, j'avoue profiter de me cacher dans un recoin exigüe afin de m'en servir comme excuse pour enlever un minimum de fringue. J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour apaiser ma peur.

Je rentre le premier et il me suit – avec toujours autant de difficulté. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable pour lui de se tenir là-dedans je pense : il est obligé de se contorsionner comme un diable et de pencher la tête pour éviter de se cogner. Mais puisqu'il est déjà dur – c'est la première chose que je sens quand il se joint à moi – il ne se plaint pas.

Une fois en place, je me détends un peu et retrouve la sensation que j'ai ressentie la première fois : nos souffles précipités, nos corps qui se touchent, la chaleur qui se dégage. Heureux de me sentir un peu mieux, je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse avec délectation. Il répond à mon baiser mais il a du mal à y mettre autant de passion que moi, il est tout raide à cause de sa position inconfortable. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire, je sens l'impatience s'emparer de lui. Il se redresse et me presse contre les parois.

Ravi, je commence enfin à me lâcher mais une voix, loin dans ma tête, continue de parasiter mes pensées et de me susurrer des inquiétudes. Elle prend beaucoup trop de place quand il commence à glisser sa main sur mon ventre, une crampe de stress refait surface.

_Pourvu qu'il ne voit pas les tâches, pourvu qu'il ne voit pas les tâches, pourvu qu'il ne voit pas les tâches_.

Avant que la crise d'angoisse ne s'empare de moi, je lui attrape la main et précise :

– Ca te dérange si je garde mon sweat ?

– Non.

Il obéit à mon geste et retire sa main. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier le moins du monde d'être obligé de se passer de ma peau, ça me rassure. Je peux continuer à profiter de ses lèvres sans trop m'inquiéter. Ca devrait bien se passer finalement. Il entreprend maintenant de me caresser par-dessus mes vêtements et ça ne me déplaît pas.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, je n'arrive pas à me détendre totalement. Alors même que je suis en train de l'embrasser, je ne retrouve pas la passion dévorante qui s'immisce en moi d'habitude quand je le fais. C'est pénible, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce maudit stress.

Afin de faire comprendre à mon cerveau qu'il a autre chose à faire que de songer à mes traumatismes médicaux, je prends la main de Kid et la guide vers mon entre-jambe. Là, au moins, mon angoisse va peut-être se calmer. Kid ne se fait pas prier, d'un geste habile, il déboutonne mon jean – on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie – et y plonge ses doigts pour saisir mon sexe.

Deux secondes plus tard, il s'arrête et se recule, un peu surpris. Voyant son visage intrigué, je sens mon cœur s'effondrer dans ma poitrine. C'était précisément cette tête-là que je ne voulais pas le voir faire. Pourtant, je doute que ça ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma peau.

Il a un petit rire et me gratifie d'un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

– T'as trop de trucs dans la tête là, non ?

– Quoi ? Je bafouille, sans comprendre.

– Tu ne bandes pas du tout.

Je penche bêtement la tête pour constater les dégâts : c'est vrai. Et c'est tellement frustrant, bordel. Je n'en reviens pas : je suis collé-serré dans une armoire, en train de rouler une énorme pelle au mec que je veux me faire depuis le début de l'année – je l'admets – et je n'arrive même pas à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-molle. Je m'en veux tellement. Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi.

– Je suis désolé…

– Tu te mets un poil trop la pression je crois.

Qu'il dise ça rend les choses encore pires. Je sais qu'il essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais je me sens trop mal pour y être sensible.

– Désolé, je crois que c'est pas trop le moment finalement, dis-je.

J'ai peur qu'il m'engueule, qu'il s'impatiente, qu'il s'énerve en plus du reste. Mais il se contente de me donner un petit coup de nez et de se cogner la tête contre le plafond.

– Aoutch. C'est pas trop l'endroit non plus, ajoute-t-il.

– Sur le papier ça ressemblait à une bonne idée, désolé.

– Arrête de t'excuser, tu veux ?

Il s'extirpe le premier de l'armoire et je vois bien qu'il fait de son mieux pour que je ne m'écroule pas de honte mais le mal est fait. Je me sens toujours mal et je me déteste encore plus.

Au point où on en est, je me demande même s'il ne va pas me larguer sans pitié quand il va s'apercevoir que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un tas de complexes et de traumas sur pattes. Même m'envoyer en l'air je ne suis pas foutu de le faire sans crise de nerfs.

[Ellipse]

Il s'est passé presque une semaine sans que l'un de nous ne tente quoi que ce soit depuis l'épisode raté de la douche, puis de l'armoire. C'est à peine si nous nous sommes touchés et je me sens désespérément triste. Je n'ose même plus regarder Kid dans les yeux à cause de la honte. Lui aussi, je le sens gêné. On se croirait revenus au tout début, quand on s'ignorait mutuellement et qu'il laissait un bordel monstrueux partout sur le sol pour me rendre dingue. Sauf que cette-fois, ça ressemble à un prétexte pour ne pas m'adresser la parole. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de chercher à m'éviter après avoir tout gâché, deux fois de suite.

Alors je me retourne dans mon lit, face au mur, pour éviter de le regarder. L'avoir sous le nez comme ça, tout en culpabilisant, m'est physiquement douloureux. D'ailleurs, je préférerai qu'il aille sur le toit, pour une fois, mais il ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait silencieusement la morale.

Plus les minutes passent, plus je déprime. Je crois que je vais simplement aller me coucher au lieu de me complaire dans ma mélancolie, plus vite je dormirai et mieux ce sera. Je me lève rapidement, attrape un t-shirt au hasard et disparaît dans la petite salle de bain après avoir enjambé le matos de Kid. Je ne sais même pas s'il remarque ma disparition. Refermer la porte sur moi et me dérober à sa présence me soulage ponctuellement avant de me rendre encore plus triste.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas.

Il m'a dit que je me mettais trop la pression mais c'est au-delà de ça. Je n'ai pas la pression, je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire passer pour le meilleur coup qu'il n'ait jamais eu, je n'ai pas non plus peur de lui – je sais très bien me faire comprendre quand je suis lancé – ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça. D'habitude, peu importe le mec, en une demie heure c'est plié. Je ne me mets jamais la pression, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'arrête enfin de me prendre la tête. Alors pourquoi là, il y un problème ?

Je profite d'être dissimulé pour me déshabiller et mettre des vêtements plus souples pour dormir et j'observe mon propre reflet plus attentivement. La petite ampoule basse consommation au-dessus du miroir n'arrange pas les choses, j'ai l'impression que sa lumière fait ressortir les plaques blanchâtres sur mes clavicules et sur mon ventre. L'énorme tatouage qui me couvre la poitrine dissimule un peu le reste, de même pour celui que j'ai dans le dos. Si seulement je pouvais m'en recouvrir. Dire que je n'en ai encore aucun sur les jambes. Si Doflamingo ne m'avait pas collé ici, j'en aurais déjà beaucoup plus. J'aime beaucoup les regarder d'habitude, ils m'aident à me sentir plus à l'aise, moins vulnérable. Ils protègent mon corps de mon propre jugement. Mais ce soir, j'ai la sensation que même eux me laisse tomber. Je ne vois que ça : les marques de l'humiliation.

Je sais que je suis guéri, que je n'ai plus à souffrir de cette maladie, mais les traces qu'elle a laissé – ou plutôt, que les médecins ont laissé – sur moi est plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Malgré les années, malgré les tatouages et le soutien de Cora, je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'on m'a infligé. Au point de ne plus être capable de me mettre nu devant quelqu'un dont l'opinion compte pour moi.

Comment je suis censé avoir une vie intime si je ne peux plus me montrer sans que ces souvenirs ne remontent à la surface ?

Je ressors, probablement avec une tête encore pire qu'en entrant, et je vais m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je soupire – sûrement un peu trop fort – une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

– Oh, y'en a marre ! S'énerve Kid d'un coup. T'as fini ton cirque ?

– Pardon ?

Tout d'un coup, il plante tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et se précipite sur moi. Il m'attrape par le bras et me force à me lever pour lui faire face.

– C'est quoi ton problème ? Si t'as un truc à dire, dis-le, au lieu de souffler !

Choqué, je ne trouve rien à répondre. Il se calme un peu, réalisant qu'il s'est montré peut-être un peu trop agressif, et reprend :

– Si ma présence te gêne, j'aime autant que tu me le dises franchement.

– Tu ne me gênes pas, je pensais que c'était moi qui te…

– Non, non, tu ne vas pas me refaire ce coup-là, me stoppe-t-il. Je n'ai pas mal compris cette fois : tu te barres à chaque fois que j'arrive, tu évites mon regard, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole et maintenant tu va te planquer dans les chiottes pour te changer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'agissais comme ça. Pour ma défense, il n'a pas beaucoup insisté pour me percer à jour. Mais je culpabilise trop pour lui tenir tête et argumenter.

– Désolé.

Il écarquille les yeux.

– Et ça, ajoute-t-il. Ca, c'est vraiment le plus flippant, depuis quand tu t'excuses ? D'habitude tu m'envoies chier et tu me traites de gros con, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Un silence plane. J'ai vraiment fait si peu d'efforts ? Merde. C'est un miracle qu'il existe encore des gens pour se soucier de moi vu comme je mets leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser.

– C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, je commence.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit simple, râle-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il me lâche le bras mais me fixe avec des yeux de serpent pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne bougera pas tant que je ne me serai pas expliqué.

Je respire un bon coup. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui en parler mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça, moi-même.

– Tu te souviens, l'autre jour dans les douches ? Je suis parti tout d'un coup.

– Ouais.

J'attends qu'il me le reproche mais il ne dit rien. Alors je continue.

– J'ai prétendu que c'était parce que je n'étais plus dans l'ambiance, j'ai menti. En fait, j'ai paniqué.

– Paniqué ? Pourquoi ?

Je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour lui avouer. C'est assez humiliant.

– Parce que j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir me mettre à poil devant toi, lâche-je, un peu vite.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et je continue. Si je le laisse m'interrompre, je risque de ne plus avoir la force d'en parler.

– Je sais, ça à l'air stupide parce que tu m'as déjà vu torse nu et tout ça, mais le contexte n'était pas le même. Là aussi, tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé d'où venaient les tâches que j'ai sur le visage ? Je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que je n'aime pas qu'on fasse des remarques dessus. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis mis à me demander ce que tu dirais en les voyant enfin de plus près. J'ai eu peur que tu les examines un peu trop longtemps. Et ce serait anodin, en effet, si avant ça je n'avais pas eu des dizaines et des dizaines de professionnels de santé qui les ont examinées sous toutes les coutures, en me traitant comme un objet, quand j'étais ado.

Un nouveau blanc s'installe entre nous.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de flipper à l'idée que tu les vois parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on les regarde. Alors je fais la gueule parce que ça me fait chier, pour une fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un, je ne peux pas baiser parce que je frôle la crise d'angoisse à chaque fois que tu me poses tes yeux sur ma peau.

Il ne répond pas et regarde dans le vide, droit devant lui. Je décèle dans son regard quelque chose qui ressemble à : « Ah, merde, il ne déconnait pas quand il disait que c'était compliqué. » Je le comprends. Même si cette absence de réaction est terrible et m'achève complètement, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part. Il est loin d'être fin psychologue.

Le point positif, c'est qu'au moins c'est dit. C'est ça de moins que j'aurais sur le cœur.

Il fronce les sourcils, soucieux, et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

– Tu veux qu'on essaye dans le noir ?

– Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple que…

Je m'arrête.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans le noir. J'avais tendance à penser que c'était nul de se priver de lumière puisque sans ça on ne peut pas voir son partenaire. Mais je ne m'étais jamais trop soucié du regard que l'on posait sur moi non plus, contrairement à aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il suffirait de ça pour arranger les choses ?

– Ah. Pourquoi pas, dis-je finalement. Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Absolument pas ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me dérange ? Espèce de drama queen de merde.

– …T'as raison. De toute façon, tu ne mérites pas de les voir mes tatouages.

Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur son visage et je lui réponds en souriant aussi. C'est la trêve.

Il va falloir que je me le note quelque part : je ne suis plus seul, ce n'est pas la peine de tout garder pour moi. C'est encore nouveau, il faut que je m'y habitue.

– La prochaine fois, dis le moi, au lieu de me laisser croire que je ne te plais pas, termine Kid.

– Pour ça, il n'y a pas de danger. Laisse-moi une dernière chance et je vais te le prouver.

[Ellipse - Lemon]

Contre toute attente, nos vêtements ne restent pas en place bien longtemps. Nous sommes tous les deux assoiffés de contact, le besoin de sentir nos peaux se toucher est plus puissant que n'importe quel impératif. Je me détache de ses bras ponctuellement, pour dégager ce surplus de textile qui entrave mes sens et me prive du corps de Kid. Malgré la hâte, c'est difficile de manœuvrer efficacement dans le noir. Jamais mon sweat ne m'aura parut si serré et épais que maintenant, alors que j'essaye de l'ôter le plus vite possible, avec mes mains tremblantes de désir. Je crois que je file un coup de coude à Kid en me précipitant mais il s'en fout, il est tout aussi occupé à se débattre avec ses propres fringues et de toute façon il a une couche de muscle assez épaisse pour le protéger.

Petit à petit, j'envoie valser mes vêtements ailleurs – et d'après le bruit qui suit, je suppose que j'ai visé un objet fragile mais j'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment. Je tâte le corps de Kid dans le noir, à la fois pour voir où il en est, à la fois pour m'en nourrir. Je devine qu'il a gagné la course pour se retrouver à poil lorsque la pulpe de mes doigts frôle son pubis et que je sens tout d'un coup son sexe contre mon flan.

J'ai aussitôt l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée. L'acte à beau être imminent, chaque seconde qui m'en sépare est un affront intolérable. Je me dépêche de me débarrasser de mon froc, impatient d'avoir les mains libres. Kid m'aide et balance ce qu'il reste à travers la pièce.

Tout de suite après, il se précipite sur ma bouche et me plaque contre le matelas. Enfin, je peux le saisir à bras le corps et planter mes griffes dans son dos. Je n'arrive pas à me contenter de ses lèvres, je suis affamé depuis des mois j'ai besoin de sentir tout son corps et de goûter sa peau partout où je peux l'atteindre. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais son odeur est si puissante qu'elle m'enveloppe totalement et m'enivre. Instinctivement, je lui mordille l'épaule puis le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse de même, quoiqu'un peu plus fort. Malgré moi, mon bassin commence à s'activer.

Il respire de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Je sens son souffle réchauffer ma peau entre chaque baiser c'est un souffle qui vient de loin, du ventre. Il est aussi excité que moi. Sa main glisse un peu partout sur mon corps, s'attarde sur mes côtes, mon ventre, mes pectoraux, mes épaules, mes cheveux. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas assez de mains pour faire tout ce que je voudrais lui faire : la gauche est occupée à se balader dans ses cheveux – c'est incroyable d'avoir une crinière pareille, c'est vraiment trop sexy – et la droite lui lacère toujours l'épaule. Il a de la chance que je me ronge les ongles, sinon je l'aurais écorché vif.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour s'aventurer un peu plus bas. Chaque fois que ses lèvres se déposent quelque part, je trésaille. C'est à la fois grisant et insoutenable. Quand il se met à me lécher le mamelon, j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. Mais tout compte fait, je ne suis pas si gêné par le son vulnérable qui sort de ma bouche. Surtout quand je constate l'effet que ça lui fait : il recommence à m'embrasser, plus profondément cette fois.

Nos corps sont maintenant étroitement liés : mes jambes s'entremêlent aux siennes tandis qu'il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me serrer plus fort. Je sens son sexe palpiter contre ma cuisse et le mien contre son ventre. Le moindre mouvement étant prompt à les stimuler davantage, je ne me prive pas pour presser mes hanches contre les siennes et renforcer leur proximité.

Comprenant l'invitation, Kid roule sur moi pour me couvrir de son corps. Je ne le vois toujours pas, mais je sens tout son poids sur moi. Il est si massif. Cette fois, sa bite est bel et bien collée à la mienne et je sens ses abdos faire pression sur les points les plus sensibles, c'est extrêmement plaisant. Par contre je suis obligé de lui tapoter le dos pour lui faire comprendre que je ne peux plus respirer. Il est lourd le bougre. J'aime beaucoup son corps, mais j'aime autant qu'il ne m'écrase pas la cage thoracique.

Il se redresse au-dessus de moi pendant que je reprends une bouffée d'air. Je l'entends rigoler.

– Quoi ? C'est me voir mourir asphyxié qui te fait rire ?

– Non.

Je le sens bouger et faire en sorte que nos érections se croisent, comme des sabres.

– En garde ! Plaisante-t-il, comme si c'était le moment pour ça.

– T'es sérieux ?

Je suis partagé entre l'envie d'exploser de rire, de mourir d'agacement et de lui fourrer ma langue dans la bouche pour lui faire comprendre que je suis ne pas là pour enfiler des perles. Au bout du compte, je fais un peu les trois en même temps. Tout en l'embrassant, je m'allonge et essaye de maintenir une position qui soit confortable pour nous deux. Je devine qu'il essaye de comprendre ce que je fais : il redescend un peu, de façon à ce qu'on soit toujours collés mais sans pour autant m'étouffer sous son poids. Sa main descend le long de mon ventre pour m'empoigner. Une nouvelle plainte sort de ma bouche. Sa paume est chaude et immense, beaucoup plus agréable au contact que la mienne. Il commence à me masturber et j'ai déjà l'impression que le désir va me tuer. Ca va être rapide.

Mais j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Et c'est peut-être capricieux de ma part, mais je trouve extrêmement frustrant que son unique main se focalise sur une zone dont je peux très bien m'occuper tout seul. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de le laisser croire que je vais rester gentiment placide pendant que monsieur prend les commandes.

Puisque j'ai son cou à portée de bouche, je me risque à le mordre un peu plus agressivement et il se fige d'un coup. Surpris par sa soudaine rigidité, je lâche. A peine une seconde plus tard, il se jette sur moi et me renvoie la pareille, avec beaucoup plus de férocité. Et il ne s'arrête pas à mon cou, tout de suite après il m'attrape le lobe et tire sur mes piercings.

– Aïe, je m'exclame, avant de riposter en lui croquant l'oreille à mon tour. Tu es sûr que tu veux jouer à ce jeu ?

– C'est toi qui a voulu jouer. Et tu vas perdre, me provoque-t-il avec un petit ton insolent.

Comme s'il y avait besoin de m'allumer encore plus alors que je suis au bord de l'explosion. Après ça, le temps file pendant qu'on essaye de s'entre-dévorer à coup de morsures, de suçons et caresses. Je suis sûr de me réveiller couvert de marques demain, mais la sensation et les frissons qui parcourent ma peau me plaisent trop pour que je m'en soucie. Plus ça va, plus la température grimpe et plus je me laisse aller à soupirer. J'ai les cheveux qui me collent au front tellement j'ai chaud. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire pour lui, il est trempé.

Je ne le vois pas mais imaginer son visage complètement moite de sueur amplifie mon érection déjà vigoureuse. Et d'après ce que je sens, lui aussi est au supplice. Sans cesser de me mordre les lèvres, il se redresse et se place entre mes jambes, sans m'écraser cette fois. Son bassin se presse contre mon corps et son ventre vient masser le mien. Nos deux membres sont étroitement collés maintenant et chaque mouvement, même les plus infimes, les masturbent délicatement. C'est une sensation tellement douce.

C'est parfait. Installés comme nous le sommes, tout m'est accessible : son odeur, sa bouche, son torse, ses épaules, ses hanches, ses jambes, ses fesses. Tout est à porter de caresses, je peux me lâcher. Instinctivement, je commence à bouger mon bassin. Mon sexe glisse le long de son aine, m'arrachant de nombreux soupirs de contentement qu'il essaye d'attraper en m'embrassant. Je recommence et au son qui sort de la bouche de Kid, je devine que ça lui plaît autant qu'à moi. Enhardi, il m'imite et bouge à son tour.

Chacun de ses muscles masse ses parties et les miennes, pile là où il faut, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si agréable de le faire juste comme ça. Et j'ai les mains libres : je peux le toucher en même temps, partout où je veux, je peux le mordre, je peux le sentir, je peux m'abandonner à ce que je ressens tout de suite et laisser faire le reste.

Nos lèvres se joignent encore pendant que nos corps poursuivent leur ballet. Nos bassins agissent presque tout seuls, ils vont et viennent lentement, se liant avec délectation.

D'abord tout doucement, nos deux pénis se rencontrent et se caressent en même temps que nos peaux. C'est terriblement jouissif, tout un tas de sensations et d'émotions nouvelles m'assaillent. Non seulement le plaisir me vole un gémissement à chaque nouveau frottement, mais c'est mon corps tout entier qui réagit. J'ai conscience de l'odeur que je dégage, de la chaleur qui émane de moi et du choc des battements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Puis le plaisir monte, la cadence s'accélère. Les dernières appréhensions que je pouvais avoir s'envolent, je perds toute inhibition. La timidité a disparu. On halète tous les deux, à n'en plus finir.

Nous contrôlons de moins en moins les réactions de nos corps. Je plante mes doigts dans son dos pendant que lui m'agrippe la hanche pour renforcer ses mouvements. Ses baisers sont de plus en plus profonds, chaque fois qu'il se détache de moi pour respirer, un filet de salive continue de nous lier.

Les vagues de plaisir montent encore chaque fois que son ventre vient flatter le mien, emprisonnant ma bite contre son bas-ventre. C'est vraiment trop bon. Alors qu'il vient enfouir son visage dans mon encolure, les choses s'intensifient d'un seul coup. Il va de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Je suis son rythme en ondulant le bassin, je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop envie de jouir. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, ça vient, ça monte, plus il bouge et plus c'est bon. L'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa sueur me font perdre les pédales. Je réponds encore, plus vite, plus intensément, mes hanches épousent les siennes…

Finalement tout mon corps se raidit, d'un seul coup, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans le sien. Un cri plaintif et sonore m'échappe alors que l'orgasme m'assomme. Ca explose, c'est incendiaire. J'enfonce mon visage entre ses pectoraux, en gémissant plus fort.

Kid ne va pas tarder pas à jouir à son tour, il tremble de partout. Je le sens pulser contre moi. Finalement, il se contracte et me gémit dans l'oreille. Je le sens souffler de plaisir pendant qu'une chaleur humide se répand sur mon torse.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de redescendre sur terre. C'est le poids de Kid qui se laisse retomber sur moi qui me ramène à la réalité. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'en plaindre, je préfèrerai pouvoir le greffer à ma propre peau pour qu'il ne s'éloigne plus jamais. Du moins, pas tant que les endorphines ne seront pas un peu redescendues, pour le moment, je suis toujours dans mon euphorie. Lui, reste immobile plus longtemps. Il ne bouge à nouveau qu'après deux bonnes minutes à m'avoir bavé dans le cou.

La température baisse un tout petit peu et je me rends compte d'à quel point nous sommes trempés. Ca n'a pourtant pas été très long mais on pourrait croire que l'on baigne dans nos propres fluides depuis des heures. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce n'est pas une sensation forcément désagréable.

Je le cajole un peu – sa tête est toujours logée dans ma nuque – tout en reprenant mon souffle. C'était une excellente idée de le faire dans le noir finalement, je le féliciterai bien de l'avoir suggéré mais il n'est pas en état de m'entendre pour l'instant. Quand je pense qu'il aura fallu deux essais avant de pouvoir le faire. Vu le résultat, je suis bien heureux d'avoir patienté.

Kid se redresse un peu – je devine ses cheveux collés, complètement en vrac sur son front, qu'il essaye de les dégager du bout des doigts.

– Je crois que t'as bien aimé, dit-il, pour me taquiner.

– D'après l'état de mon cou, je dirais que toi aussi.

Endolori par son poids, je le repousse un peu. Il me gratifie d'un petit coup de tête affectueux et essaye de passer par-dessus pour sortir du lit pour aller boire. De mon côté, je cherche de quoi éponger mon ventre avant que ça ne colle. Même si je suis moins dérangé que d'habitude par toute cette moiteur, je préfère ne pas me retrouver avec du sperme séché sur la peau.

– Aïe, merde, grogne Kid en trébuchant sur quelque chose. Désolé mais ça t'embête si j'allume deux secondes pour voir où je marche ?

– Non, vas-y.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce que je viens de dire, la lumière envahit la pièce. Heureusement, je ne panique pas, je n'ai plus d'énergie pour ça. Je n'ai pas non plus le temps, mon regard se précipite aussitôt vers Kid. Je n'ai pas pu le regarder une seule fois, alors j'en profite.

Je confirme, j'aurais vraiment été dégoûté de devoir me priver d'une vision pareille. Quand je pense qu'il s'est ramassé une note de 1/10, il faut vraiment n'avoir aucun goût pour ne pas voir son potentiel. D'autant que là, avec ses cheveux humides et ses joues rouge, il a l'air beaucoup moins méchant qu'à l'accoutumé.

Lui me dévisage aussi. Je suis un peu gêné d'imaginer ma tête post-orgasme mais au moins nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité à ce niveau-là. Finalement, il se marre devant mon voyeurisme éhonté.

– Mes yeux sont là, me sermonne-t-il en m'invitant à cesser de fixer son torse.

– Je sais, c'est juste que tu devrais te laver. T'en as partout, je précise en désignant son nombril.

Il baisse les yeux et constate les – mes – dégâts d'un « ah » amusé.

– Occupes toi de ton propre cas, riposte-t-il en hochant du menton en direction de mon propre ventre.

J'ai déjà essuyé le principal, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas à plaindre non plus de ce côté-là. Et pour ce qui est des draps, c'est foutu. Heureusement qu'on a deux lit, je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à dormir dans un lit poisseux sinon. Je me lève à mon tour, enfile de quoi cacher ma peau – même si je sais qu'il ne dira rien sur mes tâches, je me sens plus à l'aise de le faire – et arrache les couvertures contaminées par notre plaisir pour les ranger dans un coin. Je me sens déjà désolé pour les mecs du service blanchisserie. Oups.

Je rejoins Kid qui s'est retranché dans la salle de bain et me moque au passage de la façon dont il galère avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout. Puis je vois mon reflet, sauf que cette fois, au lieu de m'attarder sur mes tâches, c'est autre chose qui capte mon attention.

– Oh, non sérieux, mais dis-moi que je rêve ?

– Quoi ? Demande-t-il en levant le nez ?

– Regarde !

Il m'a tellement mordu que j'ai le cou complètement rouge. Ainsi qu'une petite dizaine de suçons, un par-ci, par-là. Je l'ai à peine senti le faire, le fourbe.

– C'est malin, tu veux que je porte des cols roulés ?

– Bin quoi ? Toi aussi tu m'as laissé des traces je te signale, regarde, se défend-t-il en me montrant les marques de mes dents sur son cou.

Je ne pensais pas y être allé si fort.

– Ouais, bin la prochaine fois évite au moins les suçons.

– T'aimes pas ça ?

– Si, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de tâches que j'en ai déjà.

– Ok, la prochaine fois je viserai là où les vêtements cachent.

– Merci. Par contre les morsures c'est ok, ça tu peux y aller.

Il rigole.

– Oui, j'ai vu ça. J'ai entendu surtout.

– Fais pas trop le malin, je t'ai pas montré tout mon potentiel encore.

En effet, maintenant que les rouages ont été débloqués, il n'y a plus grand-chose pour m'empêcher de me laisser aller et faire marcher mon imagination. Au regard qu'il me lance, je devine qu'il est curieux et totalement partant.

Si j'en ai terminé de ruminer mes angoisses dans mon coin, je n'en ai certainement pas fini avec les expériences nouvelles.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Pour de bon cette fois. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Perso, j'ai bien aimé me relire. _

_J'ai eu du mal à savoir quel ton prendre et comment écrire les personnages mais finalement j'ai choisi de parler de la pudeur de Law. Et je trouvais ça important de dire : oui, on peut faire ça dans le noir et c'est tout à fait ok. C'est pas « moins bien ». J'ai aussi choisi de décrire une scène de sexe sans pénétration parce que j'en vois JAMAIS alors que c'est quand même trop bien. C'est aussi l'avantage du KidLaw ça, comme je trouve leur relation plus égalitaire de base, on peut s'amuser à tenter des trucs avec eux, ça marche souvent. _

_Voilà, maintenant je vous quitte sur ce chapitre. Passez une bonne nuit (j'espère en tout cas, sinon j'ai raté mon coup) ! Et à la prochaine pour d'autres fanfics ! _

_Law Esculape_


End file.
